


Я буду твоим, если ты будешь моим

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 142,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: История о том, как знакомятся и сближаются друг с другом Маэдрос и Фингон в современной американской реальности. Маэдрос – владелец книжного магазина. Фингон – студент магистратуры. Здесь будут и надоедливые младшие братья, и любопытные младшие сёстры - весь канонный набор, только все останутся живы и здоровы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600695) by [NelyafinweFeanorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelyafinweFeanorion/pseuds/NelyafinweFeanorion). 



> Вместе с этим прекрасным, огромным, неспешным и мирным онгоинг-текстом, действие которого начинается поздней осенью, и вместе с этими чудесными героями, которые вроде "наши", а вроде и не "наши" (как это всегда умиротворяюще случается в модерн АУ) я предлагаю любителям такого жанра с каждой новой главой, практиковать искусство хюгге :) спасибо автору NelyafinweFeanorion!
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрации от художника cinemairon, я буду их выкладывать в соответствующих главах, а вот обложка:   
> 
> 
> Перевод также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net - [по ссылке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6028142).

Фингон вышел из здания вокзала и вновь бросил взгляд на мобильный телефон. Финрод с таким энтузиазмом рекомендовал ему новый магазинчик подержанных книг в Форменосе — хвалебные оды не иссякали с тех пор, как тот обнаружил там малоизвестную книгу по эсперанто, жизненно необходимую для его научной работы…

Сам Фингон уже лет сто в Форменосе не был: слишком много учёбы, сначала в колледже, а теперь в магистратуре. Вообще-то, до Форменоса было всего полчаса пути на электричке… но почему-то казалось, это дальше, чем все соседние деревни.

Он повернул налево в сторону городской площади. А Форменос изменился! Фингон помнил его маленьким и сонным спальным пригородом с парой странных магазинчиков и симпатичной набережной вдоль реки. А теперь улица, ведущая к площади, вся состояла из магазинов: кофейни, винтажная одежда, антиквариат, бистро. И в этот славный и солнечный осенний субботний денёк повсюду было полно народу.

Он вышел на центральную площадь, там был шум и гам — большая фермерская ярмарка — и свернул по боковой улочке, пройдя ещё квартал. И увидел вывеску — «Букинист Белерианда».

Фингон сунул телефон в карман и вошёл внутрь. Он как-то думал, что магазин будет типичным для букинистики: маленьким, тесным. Но всё оказалось совершенно иначе и куда более похоже на большие книжные: огромные полки, широкие проходы, уютные кресла и диванчики по углам — и обширное свободное пространство в центре.

В нос ему ударил аромат хорошего кофе, и он подошёл прямо к маленькому прилавку с кофе-машиной слева. И, со стаканчиком кофе в руке, принялся бродить по магазину и осматриваться и вот наконец сосредоточил внимание на полке с книгами по искусству и архитектуре.

Книги Сафди на полке он не нашёл, что его разочаровало, но, впрочем, не очень удивило. Когда один из профессоров вскользь упомянул эту книгу, она сразу вызвала у Фингона жадный интерес, но была редкой, и её не переиздавали.

Он обошёл весь магазин, пройдя вглубь, где с удивлением обнаружил отдел старых виниловых пластинок. И невольно заулыбался, в них покопавшись: здесь было столько любимой музыки родителей, и даже пара совершенно отвратительных альбомов 70-х.

Но, взглянув на часы, он обнаружил, что потратил на осмотр магазина куда больше времени, чем думал, так что направился к выходу, попутно кинув пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в мусорную корзину, и уже было собирался уйти — но вдруг остановился. В конце концов, уточнить по поводу книги у продавца никому не повредит. На Амазоне книгу достать было нельзя — но вдруг у букинистов есть свои каналы.

За прилавком сидел и читал книгу рыжеволосый продавец. Как только Фингон подошёл, он поднял взгляд, отложив свою книгу на стол.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил он низким мелодичным голосом, улыбнулся Фингону и встал с места.

— Я ищу одну книгу по архитектуре. Она редкая… в одном онлайн-магазине я нашёл её, но не по цене, которую может позволить себе студент магистратуры.

— А кто автор, и как она называется? — продавец включил монитор своего компьютера.

— Моше Сафди, «За пределами среды обитания», — и Фингон продиктовал по буквам: — С-а-ф-д-и. М-о-ш-е.

Продавец кивнул и быстро набрал текст. Теперь, когда он был поглощён компьютерным поиском, Фингон смог его рассмотреть. Необычайно высокий! Фингон сам был немаленьким — шесть футов ростом, — но в продавце было как минимум шесть с половиной! Тёмно-рыжие волосы были скручены на макушке в пучок. Фингон терпеть не мог, когда мужчины носили пучки — так претенциозно! — но вот этому парню пучок очень естественно шёл. Одет он был в джинсы и серый свитер, казавшийся очень удобным. Возрастом, похоже, он был примерно как сам Фингон. Наверно, тоже студент, ну или аспирант — подрабатывает тут, решил Фингон.

— На полке у меня её нет… вижу, она есть в онлайн-продаже у Харрингтона, но и правда дороговато, — продавец ещё постучал по клавишам, а затем повернулся к Фингону и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Такие необычные серые глаза — почти серебряные, — и серебряный блеск совершенно не приглушали узкие очки в черепаховой оправе…

— Простите?.. — выдавил Фингон, вдруг обнаружив, что как-то пропустил, что ему сейчас говорили.

— Если вы оставите свой телефон, я позвоню вам, когда найду копию. Уверен, что смогу найти книгу подешевле — но не сразу, — продавец повторил то, что Фингон упустил.

— О. Да. Конечно. Было бы здорово!

Фингон продиктовал свои данные и телефонный номер и теперь смотрел, как продавец забивает его в компьютер.

— Может быть, я уже смогу что-то сказать сегодня, чуть позже — могу я позвонить вам тогда, или лучше подождать до понедельника?

— О, звоните в любое время! У меня нет никаких планов! — Зачем вообще он это сказал? Будто этому парню есть дело до планов Фингона.

— У меня тоже, — продавец улыбнулся. — Все выходные — сплошная работа. — Он перегнулся через прилавок и протянул Фингону карточку. — Держите мою визитку. Спасибо, что зашли, и извините, что у меня не оказалось нужной вам книги.

Фингон взял визитку и взглянул на неё: «Букинист Белерианда. Маэдрос Финвион. Владелец.» — и ещё какие-то телефонные номера.

— А как вас зовут? Просто чтоб я знал, кого спросить, когда буду звонить.

— Это я и есть, — продавец рассмеялся. — Маэдрос. Это мой магазин.

Фингон ощутил, как к лицу прилила краска.

— Простите… я…

— Вы думали, я тут работаю. Да не переживайте, все так думают, — по лицу Маэдроса казалось, что всё это его забавляет.

— Просто вы так молодо выглядите для владельца магазина… я думал, мы одного возраста, — Фингон неловко прервался, обнаружив, что говорит опять что-то явно не то. Но Маэдрос улыбнулся ему:

— Мне нравится думать, что я всё ещё юн. Мне двадцать девять.

— А мне двадцать пять, — Фингон опять запоздало осознал, что вообще-то Маэдрос его возраста и не спрашивал.

— Учитесь в магистратуре?

— Факультет архитектуры в Куивиэнен.

Улыбка Маэдроса стала шире:

— Я тоже закончил Куивиэнен! Классическую литературу. Потом магистратуру и аспирантуру, защитился.

Фингон кивнул; в голове его было совершенно пусто.

— Обычно мне на это говорят: что же кандидат наук типа тебя делает в таком месте, как это? — Маэдрос приподнял бровь, глядя на Фингона.

— Эм-м… любите книжки? — неуклюже пошутил Фингон.

— Именно, — Маэдрос улыбнулся ещё шире, и всё его лицо словно засветилось, особенно глаза, как Фингону показалось. — Можно было дальше заниматься наукой… но неожиданно в прошлом году я получил некоторую сумму денег — и решил, что займусь тем, чего с детства хотел — открою книжный магазин. Так что вот он я — владелец букинистического магазина!

— Магазин у вас отличный! Большинство книжных тесные и маленькие. А тут у вас я прямо отдохнул… мог бы тут хоть весь день сидеть, — Фингон про себя застонал: ну как нелепо он себя ведёт! Хотя «жалко» — тоже подходящее слово. Обычно он был куда более ловок в таких разговорах, мог болтать с кем угодно и о чём угодно — а сейчас спотыкается на каждом слове и говорит совершенно неуместные вещи.

— Вот почему я выбрал именно это место и спроектировал интерьер именно так! — Маэдрос опёрся локтями о прилавок и чуть наклонился вперёд. — Можно было открыть магазин на площади — там больше народу и было бы больше посетителей — но там выше арендная плата, а помещения куда меньше. Лучше я буду не на проходном месте, но зато и места будет у меня побольше! — Он оглянулся вокруг с довольным видом. — Выручки хватает платить по счетам, а работать каждый день я люблю. Мне нравится всё! — и тут он опять поймал взглядом взгляд Фингона. — Ну, кроме того, что у меня нет нужной вам книги. Ненавижу разочаровывать покупателей!

— Да я не разочарован! — не задумавшись, откликнулся Фингон и стиснул визитку Маэдроса, опять смутившись. — Я вам позвоню… ну то есть, вы мне позвоните, когда… то есть, если вы найдёте книжку, да. — Да что с ним такое сегодня?! Не может и двух слов связать в простом предложении!

— Позвоню вам, если найду её. Когда найду, — поправил себя и Маэдрос.

— В любом случае, позвоните мне! — услышал свой голос Фингон. — Найдёте, не найдёте — просто чтоб я знал.

— Позвоню, — Маэдрос кривовато улыбнулся ему и побарабанил пальцами по монитору. — Телефон ваш у меня есть.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — Фингон шагнул от прилавка, на который он опирался, кивнул Маэдросу на прощанье и вышел из дверей магазина на тротуар. Осторожно положив визитку в кошелёк, он сверился с часами и отправился в сторону вокзала. Пора уже домой — и за работу над проектом. И надо следить за потреблением кофеина! Какой крепкий кофе в этом «Букинисте Белерианда» — до сих пор аж сердце колотится!


	2. Chapter 2

Маэдрос поглядел Фингону вслед, а затем развернулся к компьютеру. Он нашёл бы этому парню книгу только ради того, чтобы ещё раз с ним поболтать.

Маэдрос защитил кандидатскую в прошлом году, до открытия магазина. Магазин свой он любил, как и поездки по частным коллекциям и гаражным распродажам в поисках книг, как и разговоры с покупателями, как и размеренный ритм жизни в качестве владельца книжной лавки. Однако, как оказалось, он скучает по студенческим временам в Куивиэнен, по активному общению.

По правде говоря, со времён, когда он решил открыть магазин, у него было не особенно много общения. Месяцы поисков подходящего места, планировки пространства, закупки всего необходимого, инвентаризации каталога, ремонта, рысканья по блошиным рынкам и распродажам в поисках удобной мебели — всё это отняло кучу времени, но он ничуть не сожалел.

Но сейчас наконец всё устаканилось. Он всё ещё совершал поездки в поисках книг, но магазин уже приносил пусть небольшую, но стабильную ежемесячную прибыль. И уже не нужно было ходить на работу каждый день — у него появились наёмные сотрудники, да и братья подрабатывали, так что персонала было достаточно… но он любил своё дело. Ему нравилось находиться в магазине. Он создал с нуля свой идеальный книжный магазин и чувствовал себя в нём как дома.

…И было бы неплохо уже пообщаться с кем-то, кроме членов семьи. Он поддерживал контакты с бывшими профессорами — в основном, по электронной почте. Почти все его коллеги по классической программе в аспирантуре разъехались по стране, заняв небольшое число доступных академических вакансий в этой сфере или трудясь в качестве адъюнкт-профессоров.

Только вот Азагхал. Тот остался в Куивиэнен как адъюнкт-профессор — именно эту должность отверг сам Маэдрос, решив заняться магазином. Азагхал был вечно занят: попытки произвести впечатление на новой должности в надежде на постоянную работу, крохотная дочка, жонглирование сменным графиком работы его жены, Тельхар, медсестры — на общение с Маэдросом у него оставалось времени крайне мало.

Азагхал появлялся в магазине примерно раз в месяц, они встречались за чашкой кофе или за ланчем, и тогда казалось, всё как в былые времена, когда они были соседями в общежитии. Иногда они с Тельхар приглашали Маэдроса на ужин — когда у той не было ночной смены. Маэдрос иногда сидел с маленькой Нарви и давал паре возможность побыть вдвоём. Он любил детей, не говоря уже о том, что он практически вырастил шестерых младших братьев. А Нарви была такой тихой и послушной малюткой, что Маэдрос прямо-таки наслаждался временем с ней.

Было здорово и иметь собственный дом, пусть его и приходилось делить с Маглором и Тьелко. Маэдросу нравилось жить в Форменосе, но от Тириона было далековато, так что выбираться туда на ужин или на ночь было неудобно. Не то чтобы он когда-либо увлекался ночной жизнью Тириона, даже во времена жизни в кампусе с Азагхалом… Но он скучал по посиделкам у них, затягивавшимся за полночь, по интеллектуальным или весёлым беседам с друзьями, по спортивным играм в парке по выходным, по спорт-барам, по зарубежным фильмам в старом кинотеатре. Он скучал и по концертам на территории кампуса, по походам в гости к преподавателям, по матчам хоккейной команды Тьелко, по театральным постановкам в Куивиэнен и в самом городе. В Форменосе было чем заняться — тем, кому нравился шоппинг, рестораны, прогулки на озере. Он был отличным местом для семей с детьми, и Маэдрос и раньше любил приезжать летом в домик на озере, который теперь достался ему в наследство от дедушки. Но кинотеатр был только один, а театр — лишь летом, так что развлечений тут было куда меньше, чем в Тирионе.

Но Маэдрос не хотел возвращаться в Тирион, до которого, в конце концов, было всего полчаса на электричке. Ему нравилось, что его книжный магазин именно в Форменосе. В центре Тириона было множество книжных, как с новыми книгами, так и с подержанными, и Маэдрос был уверен, что каждый месяц придётся бороться за выживание, чтобы платить по счетам, открой он дело там. Там и арендная плата была выше. Нет, было отличной идеей открыть магазин именно здесь, а если прибавить ещё и то, что и собственный его дом был поблизости… идеальный вариант.

В Форменосе Маэдрос ещё друзей не завёл. С момента открытия магазина он мало с кем познакомился, на озере у него были очень приятные соседи: в основном, семьи с маленькими детьми, а ещё пары пенсионеров — так что у них не было ничего общего, кроме того, что их дома были рядом. За исключением владельцев пары местных магазинчиков, большинство жителей Форменоса работали в Тирионе. Он был знаком со многими из таких владельцев: они регулярно встречались на заседаниях городского совета по развитию бизнеса. Маэдрос был моложе их всех минимум лет на десять и знал, что они считают его странноватым. Они были в курсе его истории, и многие быстро поняли, что ему, в общем-то, не нужно трудиться ради зарабатывания себе на жизнь, и тот факт, что он делает это ради удовольствия, их удивлял. Они были вежливы и дружелюбны — но на этом общение и заканчивалось. А другие «коллеги» в открытую поражались, что он не остался в науке, и недоумевали, почему он растрачивает своё образование на букинистический магазин. С такими людьми он на встречах старался больше не общаться.

А насчёт чего-то большего, чем просто дружба… надо признать: давненько он уже никем не интересовался.

Маэдрос покачал головой и вернулся к компьютеру. Он найдёт для Фингона эту книгу по цене куда дешевле, чем те нелепые сто двадцать пять фунтов в Харрингтоне. Это был вызов — а такие вызовы он любил. У него появился шанс сделать разочарованного покупателя довольным. И, честно говоря, он действительно с нетерпением ждал новой встречи с Фингоном.


	3. Chapter 3

Фингон вошёл в квартиру и застонал: его сосед по квартире вместе с его собственным братом развалились перед телевизором с мисками попкорна и прочего барахла и как раз орали что есть мочи, глядя на экран.

Он так много времени потратил на поиски книги в магазине в Форменосе… ну хорошо, не столько на поиски, сколько на удовольствие побыть в тишине и покое магазинчика и поболтать с его владельцем. Но теперь ему нужно было приступать к работе — а вот тут-то было совсем мало тишины и покоя.

Он прислонился к дверному косяку и уставился на Финрода и Тургона.

— Серьёзно?! В баре не могли посмотреть?

— Да это же МЮ против Арсенала!!! Ни один бар в округе такое не покажет! — с полным ртом попкорна заявил брат Фингона, Тургон.

— Мы поэтому и заставили моего отца заплатить за кабельное, забыл? — добавил сосед Фингона, Финрод.

— А мне надо работать над проектом! И больше негде! Вы всю ночь тут проторчите? — Фингон догадывался, что слова его звучат как нытьё, но ему было наплевать.

— Ну, после этого будет Кристал Пэлас против Манчестер Сити…

— Разве этот матч ещё не сыгран?

— Ну, не на рассвете же вставать, чтобы их смотреть, — Тургон отхлебнул пива и потом ещё раз. — Так что Финрод игру записал, и вот мы тут.

— Отлично! — Фингон покачал головой и удалился в свою комнату. Именно для таких дней он и завёл шумоизолирующие наушники.

Он, в общем-то, привык к тому, что Тургон его достаёт. Тот был на последнем курсе в Куивиэнен, и расписание его для осеннего семестра было слишком уж лёгким. И у него было место в общежитии, как у студенческого советника, но с самого начала семестра он постоянно торчал тут, с Финродом. Фингон надеялся, что в следующем семестре всё поменяется: у брата начнётся стажировка, и тот станет поответственнее. Не то чтобы он не любил Тургона — просто очень раздражало, что тот так часто мешает ему заниматься.

А Финрод был Финродом, на втором курсе магистратуры по романским языкам, и совершенно такой же, как и все годы до этого. Всю неделю Финрод учился, но на выходных у него была совсем другая жизнь.

Пару лет назад сам Фингон бы даже к ним и присоединился — к просмотру игры, к походу в бар, к веселой ночке в городе. Но архитектурная магистратура с колледжем не имела ничего общего. Если хочешь найти работу в хорошей фирме в Тирионе — отвлекаться нельзя ни в коем случае.

Так что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он стянул наушники и заглянул в кухню. На улице было темно, но из гостиной шёл свет от телевизора, слышно было, как Финрод и Тургон переговариваются, а иногда и вопят.

Он подогрел себе остатки лазаньи, мысленно поблагодарив маму за бесперебойную поставку еды, а затем вышел и встал за диваном.

— Здорово, — сказал Финрод. — Присоединишься? Закончил со своим зданием на сегодня?

— Сделал сколько смог, — ответил Фингон, плюхнувшись в кресло рядом с диваном и поставив тарелку на коленку.

— Пиво будешь? — Тургон потянулся к холодильничку на полу.

— Да уже можно, я на сегодня всё, — Фингон ловко поймал банку, которую Тургон ему бросил, и сморщился, глядя на марку. — На мели, что ли?

— Эй, это тоже пиво! Кто станет тратиться на крафтовое, ты, пивной сноб! — поддел его Финрод.

Фингон откинулся на спинку кресла со своей банкой средненького пива. Пусть чуть раньше он и злился на этих двоих, теперь было приятно расслабиться в их компании.

Финрод чуть повернулся к нему.

— Нашёл книгу в том магазине?

— Не, у них её не было, — отрицательно покачал головой Фингон. — Да я и не ждал — но владелец сказал, что поищет и сообщит, если удастся найти копию.

— О, рыжий, в очках? — уточнил Финрод.

— Ага.

— Милый магазинчик. Милый выбор книг, милая планировочка и персонал миловидный, — Финрод приподнял брови, глядя на Фингона, и тот почувствовал, как к лицу приливает краска, так что даже порадовался, что в комнате полумрак.

— Хорошая планировка, — нейтрально отозвался он. — Столько пространства! Спорим, арендная плата на помещения ближе к центру кусается!

— О, ему незачем волноваться о деньгах! — рассмеялся Финрод.

— Кому? — спросил Тургон.

— Владельцу. Маэдросу Финвиону. У него полно денег, а уж после того суда пару лет назад…

— Суда? — переспросил Фингон.

— А ты не помнишь эту историю? Пара лет прошла, а может, и три. Думаю, мы ещё были в старшей школе, когда возбудили дело. — Финрод взял себе ещё пива. — Его дедушка владел Нолдор Фармасьютикалз. И продал, когда мы были ещё в школе, выручив кучу денег. Трастовые фонды для всех внуков, благотворительность, крыло в медицинской школе его имени, ещё что-то там.

— Так значит, это на деньги деда? — уточнил Тургон.

— Ну конечно, но только часть. Вскоре после продажи Финвэ сбил грузовик, когда тот дорогу переходил, и скрылся с места происшествия, но была куча свидетелей, и водителя нашли. Сын Финвэ подал иск против компании-владельца грузовика, и когда иск был удовлетворён, они миллионы получили. Парни, да вы что, не помните? Мне казалось, фирма вашего отца входила в команду его юристов!

Фингон наконец припомнил. Да, они были старшеклассниками, отец тогда дома неделями не бывал. Он никогда не рассказывал об этом иске, но новостные выпуски и газеты были полны фотографий Финвэ, его скорбящей семьи и разъярённого сына. Так вот, значит, откуда у Маэдроса возникли деньги на магазин сразу после защиты кандидатской.

— Я с ним поболтал в тот день, когда книгу по эсперанто купил, — продолжал Финрод. — Он открыл магазин на часть тех денег, что получила его семья.

Тургон вновь увеличил громкость звука — Манчестер Сити вернулись с перерыва и захватили всё их внимание, так что книжный магазин был забыт.


	4. Chapter 4

Копию «За пределами среды обитания» Маэдрос нашёл в среду — в одном из букинистических магазинов Нью-Йорка, в хорошем состоянии и всего за двадцать пять долларов — куда дешевле, чем в Харрингтоне. Он уже собирался было заказать доставку наземным транспортом, но тут остановился. Доставка срочная, в два дня, обойдётся дороже, но книга будет у него уже к выходным. Он знал: Фингон — студент магистратуры, тот упоминал об этом, когда говорил об онлайн-цене книги. Наверняка у него на неделе не будет времени, чтобы приехать в Форменос, но наверняка он бы и не хотел платить больше за срочность доставки.

Так что он поглядел ещё пару секунд на экран… а затем всё равно проверил стоимость двухдневной доставки. Так книга будет здесь в пятницу после обеда, самое позднее, в субботу с утра. И Фингон сможет её забрать уже на выходных. Маэдрос поискал в компьютере контакты Фингона, слегка заколебался, потянувшись к стационарному телефону… и достал из кармана мобильный.

Звонок переключился на голосовую почту — ну конечно, было время занятий, — но Маэдрос всё равно почувствовал укол разочарования. Он оставил сообщение и попросил перезвонить ему на сотовый.

Фингон вышел из студии около пяти вечера. На занятиях он отключил у телефона звук, как всегда. И сейчас проверил пропущенные вызовы: от матери и ещё одного абонента, номер был незнаком. Ещё он получил пару смс-ок от сестры, Аредель: её команда по хоккею на траве, команда Эльмот-колледжа, собиралась на следующие выходные в Тирион на матч с командой Куивиэнен. Аредель спрашивала, может ли она переночевать у него и придёт ли он на игру.

Фингон проверил своё расписание и отправил ей восторженное «Да!» на оба вопроса, записав время матча в календарь. Он так скучал по Аредель… он надеялся, что та поступит вслед за ним и Тургоном в Куивиэнен, но той понравился Эльмот, а их родителям ещё больше понравилась там стипендия.

Он так хотел снова увидеть её игру! Она была бесстрашна и презирала правила, её стиль игры был жёстким, агрессивным и доминирующим. Смотреть было — одно удовольствие, хотя нервы, конечно, щекотало: с тех пор, как в старшей школе во время матча она сломала лодыжку, Фингон всякий раз вздрагивал, когда она с кем-то сталкивалась. Сама она давно перестала беспокоиться, но он-то помнил, как всё случилось.

Фингон кинул свои чертёжные принадлежности в сумку-планшет, вышел из класса и отправился домой. Голосовое сообщение можно прослушать и дома.

Дома, в столовой, обнаружился Финрод, раскидавший ненормальное количество книг по всему обеденному столу и погружённый в переводы с французского. Он кивнул вошедшему Фингону.

— Я сварил макароны, — Финрод неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

— Супер. Спасибо. Умираю с голоду.

— Ага, я рано закончил и вспомнил, что у тебя занятия до вечера, — Финрод тоскливо облокотился на стол. — Но тебе придётся есть на кухне. Тут просто нет места.

— Всё нормально, — Фингон ушёл в свою комнату, бросил сумку и вскоре уже сидел на кухне с большой миской спагетти с песто. Он откинулся на спинку стула и листал почту на телефоне, наконец, доел и вытянул под столом ноги. В следующий вторник — новая встреча учебной группы, в следующий четверг — новый приглашённый преподаватель…

Он заметил голосовое сообщение, которое ещё не прослушал, но засунул сотовый в карман, помыл посуду, а заодно и весь тот беспорядок, который Финрод оставил в раковине, и вернулся в свою комнату.

Там он сбросил обувь, включил тихую музыку и улёгся спиной на кровать, опершись на подушки — и только теперь нажал на значок воспроизведения на сообщении.

— Привет, Фингон, — раздался смутно знакомый голос. — Это Маэдрос из «Букиниста Белерианда», — Фингон стиснул телефон крепче, — Я нашёл вашу книгу, и она прибудет из Нью-Йорка самое позднее в субботу утром. Цена куда лучше, чем в Харрингтоне, уверяю. Заходите в любое время в выходные, если у вас получится, мы оба дня работаем. Если для вас это слишком хлопотно, дайте мне знать — и я вам её перешлю, за дополнительную плату, но это совсем не трудно. Сообщите, что решите.

Фингон положил телефон и моргнул. Аредель не приедет до следующих выходных. Конечно, проще попросить доставить ему книгу, чем полдня тратить на то, чтоб мотаться за ней в Форменос…

Но он хотел забрать её! Хотел вернуться в «Букиниста Белерианда», забрать её лично… и не только чтобы сэкономить на доставке. Он подумал об этих серебряных глазах за этими очками в черепаховой оправе… перед глазами тут же встал этот необычный рыжий оттенок волос… лёгкая россыпь веснушек на переносице…

— Да какого чёрта! — пробормотал он себе под нос, усевшись на кровати. Да почему он думает о веснушках этого парня! Что с ним такое?!

Он опять схватил телефон — позвонить Маэдросу и сказать ему, чтобы тот просто отправил ему эту проклятую книгу, и он все расходы оплатит… но потом понял, что понятия не имеет, во сколько она ему обойдётся… ну и на самом-то деле он вовсе не хочет, чтобы ему её отправляли, ведь так?

Он хочет снова увидеть Маэдроса. Ему интересно поговорить с ним, посмотреть на него, ему сам Маэдрос интересен! Он давно уже ничего такого ни к кому не чувствовал. Вообще, у него нет времени на такие чувства, напомнил он себе, последний год обучения и всё такое. Он должен сосредоточиться на учёбе.

В следующем семестре Фингону предстояла стажировка, ещё надо было сдать курсовой проект, заполнить кучу всевозможных заявлений, пройти не меньшую кучу интервью… Он взъерошил обеими руками волосы. Да что с ним такое случилось?! Просто нужно забрать эту дурацкую книгу, а не прыгать в роман. Какой же он идиот!

И он опять кинул взгляд на телефон. Решено: он напишет Маэдросу смс, это куда лучше, чем звонить. В прошлые выходные он лепетал, как младенец, так что просто написать — куда безопаснее. Определившись, он добавил незнакомый номер в контакты и отправил Маэдросу коротенькую смс о том, что заедет за книгой в воскресенье.

И очень скоро сотовый тренькнул — пришёл ответ.

_«Жду встречи»._

О да, Фингон тоже с нетерпением ждал.


	5. Chapter 5

Прошло несколько дней, и вот уже настало воскресенье, и Фингон уже опять выходил с вокзала в Форменосе. На этот раз он не стал задерживался и глазеть на магазинчики на площади, а быстро пошёл прямо к «Букинисту Белерианда».

За прилавком на этот раз был не Маэдрос, а какой-то темноволосый парень, перебиравший стопку виниловых пластинок. Он поднял глаза на Фингона, подошедшего к стойке.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Я ищу Маэдроса, чтобы забрать книгу, которую он мне заказал.

— А, конечно. Он на складе. Пошлю за ним кого-нибудь!

Продавец выскользнул из-за стойки; в паре проходов от прилавка тащили коробки двое совершенно одинаковых рыжих мальчика, и он крикнул одному:

— Амрод! Пойди на склад, позови Маэдроса!

— Маглор, да знаю я, что он на складе! Думаешь, кто нас заставил всё это тащить?! — откликнулся рыжий.

— Ну так сходи за ним, — повторил продавец — Маглор, уточнил про себя Фингон.

— А сам чего не можешь? — это уже был второй рыжий, тоже с полной книг коробкой. — Мы заняты!

— А я за прилавком дежурю! — рыкнул Маглор. — Так, живо идите кто-нибудь за ним, а то мы заставляем ждать клиента!

Рыжий — Фингон не был уверен, тот ли это, кого Маглор назвал Амродом, или другой, — закатил глаза, вздохнул и со стуком уронил коробку на пол.

— Мало нам тут Маэ-босса, так ещё и ты, Мэгз, настоящая заноза в заднице! — и он направился в сторону склада.

— Извините, — сказал Маглор Фингону. — Не знаю, с чего это Маэдрос решил, что будет здорово, если близнецы будут нам помогать по выходным. От них куда больше проблем, чем помощи.

— Они вам родственники?

— Братья! Мои и Маэдроса.

— Так вы… ты брат Маэдроса? И совладелец этого магазина?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Маглор, — этот бизнес принадлежит только Маэ. Я просто подрабатываю тут себе на карманные расходы ну и держу в порядке отдел пластинок. Меня зовут Маглор.

— А я Фингон. Так значит, ты работаешь неполный день?

— Ага. Учусь в магистратуре Куивиэнен.

— И я! На архитектурном.

— Так у тебя совсем жизни нет! — снова засмеялся Маглор. — Вы, ребята, пашете там, как лошади! А я на музыкальном отделении — композиция и исполнение.

— Так и вы пахать должны не меньше!

— Ну в прошлом году я и пахал! А в этом семестре лишь оттачиваю тот кусочек, что написал для диплома, ну и подыскиваю себе работу на после выпуска.

— Рассказываешь Фингону, какая ты ленивая задница? — сзади раздался голос Маэдроса, и Фингон развернулся к нему. Маэдрос был таким же, как и неделю назад: очки, собранные в пучок волосы, свитер — на этот раз, тёмно-коричневый — и очень озорное выражение лица.

— Заткнулся бы ты, Маэдрос, — закатил глаза Маглор. — Это же только допсеместр, а не целый год.

— Да-да, ну конечно! Но спасибо, что прикрыл меня — всё, я вернулся. Можешь опять идти прятаться в музыкальном отделе, — Маэдрос нежно стиснул плечо брата, и тот ухмыльнулся в ответ и ушёл вглубь магазина.

И теперь улыбающийся Маэдрос полностью сосредоточил внимание на Фингоне.

— Я нашёл книгу в Нью-Йорке, и её доставили вчера, — он пошарил под прилавком и достал с нижней полки книгу. — Она в очень хорошем состоянии, всего пара складок и обложка потёрлась, но всё остальное отличное. — И Маэдрос потянулся через стойку, протягивая книгу Фингону.

— Мне всё равно, как она выглядит, мне важно её прочесть. Мой профессор сказал, в городском дизайне эта работа, как только была опубликована, была принята как совершенно новаторская и очень особенная, так что я сразу же захотел её прочитать.

— Вы… ты специализируешься в городском дизайне?

— Вроде того. Хотел бы в первую очередь с ним работать, но прицельно заниматься устойчивой архитектурой, — Фингон был благодарен сам себе, что наконец удалось произнести связную фразу. Он рассматривал книгу, перелистывая страницы, — та и правда была в хорошем состоянии — и надеялся, что она обойдётся ему не слишком дорого. Он бы себя возненавидел, если бы оказалось, что он не может себе её позволить, и это создаст Маэдросу проблемы.

— Так сколько я тебе должен?

— Двадцать пять долларов плюс доставка… скажем, тридцать, — ответил Маэдрос, решив не говорить, что срочная доставка обошлась немножко дороже, и в итоге он сам слегка в убытке.

— Да ладно?! Уверен: и доставка дороже пяти долларов стоила, и я и должен тебе куда больше!

Маэдрос оперся локтями о прилавок и наклонился к Фингону, положив подбородок на ладони.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы угостить меня чашечкой кофе — и будем в расчёте?

Фингон ощутил, как у него отвисла челюсть — и спохватился и быстро захлопнул рот.

— С удовольствием! — выпалил он и тут же про себя застонал от того, как воодушевлённо это прозвучало, достал кошелёк и полез за деньгами. — Но только дай мне расплатиться сначала!

Он протянул Маэдросу тридцать долларов… и ощутил, как к щекам приливает жар — Маэдрос коснулся его руки, забирая деньги.

Маэдрос спрятал деньги в ящик стола, затем выудил из-под прилавка кожаную куртку и подошёл к Фингону.

— Пошли, — он кивнул в сторону входной двери.

— Что, не в самом магазине? — с любопытством спросил Фингон.

— Нет, пойдём отсюда. На площади есть чудесная маленькая кофейня, — Маэдрос влез в куртку и вежливо коснулся пальцами плеча Фингона.

— Маглор! — в ответ на призыв Маэдроса Маглор вышел из глубин магазина.

— Да! Что?

— Посиди за прилавком, я отойду ненадолго, — Маэдрос мотнул головой в сторону стойки. — Проверь только, что близнецы не устроили беспорядок на полках с фантастикой. Я всё рассортировал, укладывая в коробки, но ты же их знаешь.

— О да, — вздохнул Маглор, взглянул на Фингона и приподнял брови. — Ну, приятно провести время!

Маэдрос опять деликатно коснулся плеча Фингона, направился к дверям — и развернулся к Фингону, улыбаясь ему через плечо.

— Так ты идёшь?

Фингон кивнул и шагнул вслед за ним на тротуар, сунув руки в карманы; книга была благополучно упрятана в сумку, сердце его колотилось как безумное. Он даже не хотел смотреть на часы. Большую часть работы он сделал, последний поезд отходит через два часа, и он заслужил, заслужил немножко отдыха! И догнав Маэдроса, подарил ему ответную улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от cinemairon:  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Насыщенный кофейный аромат и аппетитный запах выпечки ударили Фингону в нос сразу, как только Маэдрос открыл дверь кофейни. Та и правда была особенной, пришлось признать Фингону. На стенах висели картины, между столиками были расставлены разнообразные скульптуры. На табурете возле барной стойки сидела девушка и наигрывала что-то на гитаре. Стены были холодного голубого цвета, а потолок — того небесного оттенка, что бывает в полночь, и на нём мерцали звёздочки.

Они сделали заказ, Маэдрос провёл их к столику в глубине зала, и Фингон с дымящейся кружкой в руках уселся на плюшевый бирюзовый диванчик напротив Маэдроса.

Несколько минут они молчали, отогреваясь.

— Так значит, твои братья на тебя работают?

Маэдрос откинулся назад, опираясь головой на спинку своего диванчика.

— Только некоторые. Вообще, у меня их шесть.

— Шесть! — неверяще воскликнул Фингон.

— Шесть. Маглор с близнецами подрабатывают в магазине — Маглор нереально помогает мне с пластинками, какие только альбомы ни находит на распродажах, и он столько знает о музыке! Редко какой клиент уходит из музыкального отдела без покупки, — Маэдрос глотнул кофе. — Но, конечно, он тут только в выходные — из-за учёбы.

— А близнецы?

— Они на меня работают в основном потому, что мама хочет выставить их в выходные из дома хоть на пару часов, — вздохнул Маэдрос, — но им нужен постоянный присмотр. Они всё время попадают по своей же вине в переделки. — Он сделал ещё глоток. — Мой брат Морьо учится в колледже Куивиэнен, получает степень по экономике и бухучёту и помогает мне вести бухгалтерию.

— А ещё двое? — быстро посчитал в уме Фингон.

— Курво тоже в Куивиэнен — химическая технология. А Тьелко — тренер по физподготовке в хоккейной команде Куивиэнен.

— Так он тоже выпустился?

— Два года назад получил диплом по специальности «атлетическая подготовка», а потом — сертификат по физподготовке. Он сам играл в хоккей за Куивиэнен, так что связи остались.

— А моя сестра учится на то же в Эльмоте! И играет за них в хоккей на траве.

— Похоже, у них много общего!

— Может, нам их познакомить? — со смехом предложил Фингон. — Аредель всех парней от себя отпугивает.

— О, а Тьелко всегда влюбляется не в тех девушек — знаешь, такие тихие воздушные создания, которых ветром сносит, или такие мрачные любительницы драмы, которые просто с ума его сводят.

— Как и Аредель, — опять рассмеялся Фингон. — Она всё время где-то находит ботаников, которые вообще понятия о спорте не имеют, или тоже таких чернушных парней, которые просто источают мрак и гибель всему живому.

— Что ж, похоже, нам стоит во время зимних каникул их свести? Она приедет домой?

— Вообще, она и в следующие выходные приедет, — ответил Фингон, и сердце его застучало быстрее. — У неё матч с Куивиэнен, и она у меня переночует. — Он сглотнул и продолжил: — Приходи тоже посмотреть матч — если хочешь, конечно, — с братом… и можем потом поужинать? — Он это сказал! Он не споткнулся ни на одном слове, и теперь осталось только дождаться ответа.

— А когда? — Маэдрос вытащил телефон из кармана.

— В следующую субботу в два. Матч будет до четырёх, ей нужно будет помыться-переодеться, конечно, но потом можем пойти на ужин, — Фингон говорил вроде как обычно, но сердце вовсе не желало замедлять ритм… и даже наоборот.

Маэдрос поднял глаза и встретился с Фингоном взглядом.

— С удовольствием! Напишу смс Тьелко — уточнить его планы. Маглор прикроет меня в магазине, ну или Морьо.

— Супер! — теперь, когда они договорились и следующая встреча с Маэдросом была спланирована, проблемы с речью у Фингона испарились. Давненько уже ему не было ни с кем так хорошо. Волнительно, конечно, — но в хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Что ж, я тебе о своих братьях рассказал, а ты мне — о сестре. Вас только двое? — Маэдрос склонился над своим кофе.

— Нет, у меня ещё двое братьев. Тургон — на последнем курсе в Куивиэнен, изучает общественные и социальные науки. Думает дальше о юридической школе, но после. Мне кажется, он надеется, что стажировка в следующем семестре поможет ему с устройством на работу, — Фингон отпил кофе и продолжил: — А Аргон — старшеклассник, он невероятно умён и хочет изучать медицину, но пока не решил, куда поступать.

— В моей семье все учились в Куивиэнен, — сказал Маэдрос. — Даже родители.

— Да и в нашей. Только Аредель уехала.

— Надеюсь, что и близнецы поступят, — Маэдрос покачал головой. — Учиться они не очень любят…

— Ну, семейственность тут играет роль! Все ваши туда поступали, уверен, что и близнецов возьмут.

— Мой отец в попечительском совете, что должно помочь. Надеюсь, — Маэдрос опять опустил глаза в кружку.

— Думаю… — начал Фингон, — думаю, наши отцы знакомы.

— Да ладно! Откуда?

— Мой отец — партнёр в адвокатской конторе «Митрим и Хитлум». Кажется, они работали по иску твоего отца.

Лицо Маэдроса окаменело, и Фингон заметил, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, крепко стиснувших кружку.

— По делу об убийстве моего деда… — голос Маэдроса был тихим и напряжённым.

Какой же он идиот, что поднял эту тему, подумал Фингон.

— Прости… мне не стоило об этом говорить… так глупо с моей стороны. Прости.

— Да нет, всё нормально. Все знают нашу историю, и мы благодарны юристам за то, как они справились с этим делом, — Маэдрос умолк и взглянул на Фингона. — Просто для нас это было трудное время…

— Прости… — повторил Фингон, мысленно уже похоронив себя за всё сказанное. Будто не мог придумать получше темы для разговора!

Маэдрос потянулся через стол и накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Фингона.

— Не переживай. Дело прошлое, а ты не имел в виду ничего дурного, я знаю.

Там, где Маэдрос его касался, казалось, вся кожа Фингона завибрировала, и он взглянул на ладонь Маэдроса, накрывающую его собственную. Едва дыша и сам себе удивляясь, он медленно пошевелил пальцами, оторвал их от стола и переплёл с пальцами Маэдроса, тёплыми от кофейной кружки — и слегка сжал их.

Маэдрос придвинулся ближе и медленно улыбнулся, мягко сжимая пальцы Фингона в ответ. Никто из них не отнял руки, и так они сидели ещё с минуту… и синие глаза смотрели прямо в серебристо-серые.

Нарушил тишину Маэдрос, но руки не убрал:

— Хочешь прогуляться по площади? — он чуть склонил голову.

— Да и здесь хорошо, — Фингон опять сжал пальцы Маэдроса.

— Ещё у реки есть очень милый парк, и там очень тихо, — Маэдрос легонько погладил большим пальцем ладонь Фингона.

Фингон склонил голову, безотчётно повторив движение Маэдроса. Гулять по городской площади казалось вовсе не так привлекательно, как сидеть в кафе и держать Маэдроса за руку… но вот прогулка вдоль реки — совсем другая история.

— Да, это поинтереснее. Сто лет у реки не гулял!

— Тогда пойдём. Ноябрь на дворе, не так много нам осталось таких приятных осенних деньков.

Фингон поёжился. Он ненавидел холодные зимы с тех пор, как много лет назад, катаясь с семьёй на коньках, провалился в озеро под лёд. Отец его вытащил, мать обнимала, согревая… но он не забыл туманный синий мир подо льдом, куда его утянуло после того, как лёд под ногами так неожиданно треснул. Он цеплялся за края полыньи, не в силах ухватиться за лёд, под трясущимися пальцами дробились осколки. Тяжёлая зимняя одежда тащила в глубину, не давала поднять над водой голову. Каким облегчением было почувствовать сильные руки отца, схватившие его и вытащившие из полыньи! Но он так и не смог забыть леденящий холод, сковывавший его, когда он лежал на льду, такой дрожащий и мокрый.

В больнице ему помогли согреться и установили, что никаких повреждений нет, нет даже обморожений… но он долгое время не мог даже смотреть на замёрзшее озеро или думать о чём-то приятном, с зимой связанном. И на коньках с тех пор больше не катался.

Всё это пронеслось в его голове в одно мгновение, и он почти забыл о том, что сидит за столиком в тёплой кофейне. Он опять вздрогнул и перевёл внимание на Маэдроса, озабоченно глядевшего на него.

— Всё в порядке? Кажется, ты куда-то от меня уплыл… Слишком холодно, думаешь? — в голосе Маэдроса звучало очевидное беспокойство. — Можем остаться тут, в тепле.

Фингон улыбнулся ему и посмотрел прямо в глаза, изгоняя все мысли о льде.

— Всё хорошо. Я хочу посмотреть на реку, на парк. Просто ты заставил меня вспомнить о зиме. Не самое моё любимое время года.

— Понял. Я и сам её не люблю. Правда, нет проблем, если хочешь остаться в кафе! Это твой выходной — и я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, — между бровей Маэдроса образовалась складка, и Фингону немедленно захотелось протянуть руку и разгладить её пальцем.

— Ну правда, я хочу! — и он с неохотой отпустил руку Маэдроса, встал и надел куртку. — Покажи же мне ваш парк!


	7. Chapter 7

Берег реки был всего в паре кварталов от кафе. А денёк был почти так же хорош, как и неделю назад, когда Фингон впервые зашёл в «Букиниста Белерианда». Неужели всего неделя прошла, удивился Фингон.

Они гуляли и обсуждали, как же изменился Форменос за прошедшие годы. Фингон узнал, что раньше Маэдрос много лет подряд проводил своё лето в Форменосе: семья владела домиком на озере в пригороде. А теперь он тут и постоянно живёт, с Маглором и Тьелко. Морьо и Курво живут в общежитии Куивиэнен, а Амрод с Амрасом, младшие близнецы — с родителями в Тирионе. Но семья всё ещё продолжает приезжать летом на озеро, в основном, по выходным, хотя иногда, как когда-то, удаётся собраться вместе и на неделю.

И вот Фингон с Маэдросом дошли до берега и направились по тропинке вдоль реки, наконец, войдя в маленький парк. Лицом к реке тут стояли скамейки, и Маэдрос уселся на одну из них, потянув Фингона сесть рядом. Река переливалась бликами и поблёскивала в свете заходящего солнца, Фингон откинулся на спинку скамьи, наслаждаясь журчанием бегущей воды и покоем и умиротворением маленького парка. Солнце двигалось к закату, так что небо стало окрашиваться в смешанные оттенки оранжевого, розового, багряного… было так красиво.

Они молча сидели рядышком, и молчание это было очень уютным. Фингон даже не чувствовал желания говорить, был так доволен и открывавшимся видом, и тишиной, и компанией.

Сколько прошло времени, пока они так сидели, он не знал; стали расползаться тени стали, вода потемнела, солнце сменило угол. Налетел ветер, взъерошив волосы Фингона, и тот опять слегка вздрогнул.

— Замёрз? — Маэдрос пересел к нему поближе.

— Не очень, — Фингон тоже придвинулся ближе, руки его были в карманах, но сейчас он почему-то их достал, принявшись тереть друг о дружку.

— Ты замёрз! — заявил Маэдрос, подсев ещё ближе, так что теперь их ноги касались друг друга, и бёдра тоже, и это показалось Фингону таким правильным…

— Только руки, — наконец признал Фингон, — но тут так красиво! Не хочу пока уходить.

— Через пару минут солнце сядет, и станет куда холоднее, — предупредил Маэдрос, будто случайно потянувшись к ладони Фингона и взяв её в свою. Какие у него были тёплые руки! Фингона это поразило; он переплёл пальцы с пальцами Маэдроса, а вторую руку опять сунул в карман.

— Тогда пойдём, когда солнце сядет.

И вот солнце закатилось за реку, и поднялся ветер.

— Ну всё, пойдём, а то ты замёрзнешь, — Маэдрос потянул Фингона за руку и встал, но руки Фингона не отпустил, не отпускал он её и потом, когда они, в сумерках, возвращались к площади.

Они остановились на улочке, ведущей к «Букинисту Белерианда».

— Мне пора на вокзал, — сказал Фингон, и тут Маэдрос поспешно взглянул на часы и нахмурился, переведя взгляд на Фингона.

— Сегодня же воскресенье… прости… я совсем не подумал… ты из-за меня пропустил последний поезд! В воскресенье он в четыре…

Фингон распахнул глаза.

— Вот чёрт! Мне надо как-то вернуться! — он оглянулся вокруг. — Здесь есть автобус или такси? — И как только он мог забыть о поезде! Он вдруг понял, что много часов не следил за временем, и даже закат на мысли о поезде его не навёл. — Вот дерьмо! — повторил он, отпустив ладонь Маэдроса, чтобы посмотреть на свои часы. — Уже пятнадцать минут шестого!

— Я тебя отвезу, — сказал Маэдрос.

— Да ну ты что, я не могу тебе этого позволить! — запротестовал Фингон, — это такие хлопоты!

— Да ничего страшного! Я постоянно родителей отвожу в Тирион. Ну правда, это же я виноват, что ты поезд пропустил! Отвезти тебя домой — самое меньше, что я могу сделать!

— Ох, спасибо! — Фингона заполонило облегчение.

— Моя машина у магазина, — Маэдрос опять взглянул на часы. — Маглор уже закрыл его. Я сейчас ему смс напишу, что отвезу тебя.

И он склонился над телефоном, а Фингон глядел и глядел на его профиль в свете уличных фонарей. Волосы Маэдроса в таком свете казались темнее, но лицо, даже в тени, казалось бледнее, будто выточенным из мрамора.

Телефон ответно дзинькнул почти мгновенно, и Маэдрос поморщился, набирая ответ.

— Маглор говорит, близнецы ушли. Предлагает позвонить им, чтобы они тебя с собой забрали, но я ему сказал не беспокоиться. — Он взглянул на Фингона, фонарь подсвечивал его лицо. — Даже если бы они были тут, я бы сам тебя отвёз. Я им тебя не доверю, они водят ужасно! — Лицо Маэдроса смягчилось, и он коснулся плеча Фингона, как тогда, в магазине. — Пошли.

Они прошли мимо «Букиниста Белерианда» в конец улицы на маленькую парковку. Там оставалась всего лишь одна машина, тёмно-зелёная субару.

— Это моя, — Маэдрос кликнул кнопку на брелке, разблокировав двери. — Прости, тут жуткий беспорядок. — Маэдрос убрал с пассажирского сидения коробку книг и помог Фингону открыть заднюю дверь. — Прости, — повторил он. — Я в пятницу съездил на пару распродаж и так и не отнёс коробки в магазин. — Он наклонился и подобрал с пола перед пассажирским местом пару бумаг, закинув их на заднее сиденье, а затем отодвинулся, чтобы Фингон мог сесть.

Их поездка в Тирион заняла больше получаса, но Фингону показалось, что до момента, как Маэдрос подъехал к его дому, прошла пара минут.

— Всё нормально? — Маэдрос остановил машину.

— Всё идеально! Слушай, спасибо тебе огромное за всё: за книгу, за день, за то, что подвёз, — Фингон повернулся к Маэдросу. — Я великолепно провёл время… правда!

— И я, — Маэдрос наклонился к Фингону, и тут его телефон опять тренькнул, и он вытащил его, чтобы проверить. И посмотрел на Фингона, широко улыбаясь. — Тьелко в следующую субботу свободен и будет рад прийти на матч!

— Отлично! Так значит, свидание! — слова сами слетели у Фингона с языка, прежде чем он понял, что сказал, и как глупо это прозвучало. — То есть, я имею в виду, что мы можем организовать свидание… для Аредель и твоего брата… — попытался исправить положение он, понимая, что это уже совершенно бессмысленно.

— «Это свидание» мне тоже нравится, — Маэдрос продолжал улыбаться, не отводя взгляда своих серебряных глаз от глаз Фингона.

Тот выдержал его взгляд молча, чтобы не испортить этот идеальный момент. Но, в конце концов, положил руку на дверную ручку и вылез из машины.

— Значит, увидимся в субботу. Я тебе на неделе напишу время и место. Ещё раз спасибо… за всё. И, похоже, я всё ещё должен тебе чашечку кофе за доставку книги!

— Ловлю тебя на слове! — подхватил Маэдрос, и Фингон сделал шаг назад к машине, чтобы захлопнуть дверцу. На мгновение он застыл посреди улицы, испытывая нелепый порыв помахать Маэдросу, пока тот отъезжал, но удержался, развернулся к дому и решительно зашагал к подъезду, не оглядываясь.

Маэдрос стрельнул взглядом в зеркало заднего вида, увидел, как Фингон вошёл в подъезд, и повернул за угол на дорогу к Форменосу. Похоже, неделя будет тянуться долго… суббота не так уж и скоро.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Маэдрос вернулся домой, Тьелко и Маглор, гостиной, выключив свет, смотрели футбол. Маэдрос вошёл, и Маглор поднял взгляд вверх, демонстративно посмотрев на часы.

— Пожалуй, это самый длинный твой кофе-брэйк в истории! — он поднял брови, весело глядя на Маэдроса. — Наверно, надо сказать боссу урезать тебе зарплату!

— Меньшее, что я мог сделать, когда он опоздал на поезд, — это отвезти его домой, — Маэдрос плюхнулся на диван рядом с братом.

— Это был самый длинный твой кофе-брэйк в истории ещё до того, как вы сели в машину! — заявил Маглор, оценивающе глядя на Маэдроса.

— Ну, приятно поговорить с умным человеком — для разнообразия-то! — Маэдрос подтолкнул Маглора плечом.

— Твои беседы с умным человеком к какому-то результату привели, или ты всё так же беспощадно блюдёшь воздержание? — уточнил Тьелко.

— Тьелко, заткнись, — предупредил его Маглор.

— Так значит, нет! Да и как я мог забыть — ты ж всё равно на первом свидании не даёшь! — широко ухмыльнулся Тьелко и уклонился от подушки, которую, через всю комнату, швырнул в него Маэдрос.

— Вы двое вообще сделали что-нибудь на ужин или снова на пивной диете?

— Ужасные близнецы притащили призовые миски с маминой едой, — ответил Маглор. — В холодильнике найдёшь. По крайней мере, что осталось.

— Единственный плюс этих двоих — доставка еды, — проворчал Тьелко.

— В последнее время они что-то не в духе, — подтвердил Маглор.

— Не в духе? Да они козлы просто!

Маэдрос закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Да ты был такой же несдержанный на язык в их возрасте! Все вы!

— Я никогда таким не был! — возразил Маглор.

— Да уж, ты всегда был таким угрюмым эмо! — подтвердил Тьелко. — О боги, ты был всё время в жуткой депрессии!

— Да ты сам был не лучше! — раздражённо огрызнулся Маглор. — Это не я дыру в стене моей спальни пробил!

— Зато не тебе пришлось с Морьо в одной комнате жить! — не остался в долгу Тьелко. — Никому из нас не свезло так, как тебе: делить комнату с самим Святым Маэдросом! А Морьо был той ещё какашкой!

— Пойду-ка сделаю себе что-нибудь на ужин, — Маэдрос встал. Пока он шёл на кухню, было слышно, как братья продолжают грызню. Ни один не мог первым замолчать, а у него не было настроения участвовать в беседах о том, кто какой занозой в заднице был когда-то. Или всё ещё продолжал быть.

Он сел в одиночестве, в относительной тиши кухни, с тарелкой, полной маминых гостинцев, и отключился от голосов, долетавших из гостиной.

Он любил братьев. Преданно. Отчаянно. Безусловно. Что не значило, что они никогда его не доставали, а, точнее, доставали частенько. Но, даже зная, как они могут бесить, он признавал: лучше жить с ними, чем одному. Пусть Маглор и Тьелко действовали друг другу на нервы — и достаточно громко — они оставались хорошей компанией… большую часть времени. Братья, даже скандальные, лучше одиночества… особенно одиночества тут, на озере, вдали от городской суеты центра Форменоса.

Маэдрос тщательно вымыл и вытер посуду, но мысли его всё возвращались и возвращались к сегодняшним тихим минуткам у реки. Было так уютно сидеть там с Фингоном, даже когда оба они молчали. В Фингоне было что-то невероятно успокаивающее — будто прохладный ветерок в жаркий день…

Маэдрос с первого взгляда почувствовал, как его тянет к Фингону. Он был уверен, что раньше они никогда не встречались — он ни за что не забыл бы лицо Фингона! — в нём был такой магнетизм… и вместе с тем что-то такое уютное, знакомое.

Маэдрос лет сто не ощущал подобного влечения. Шутки Тьелко про затянувшееся воздержание были куда ближе к истине, чем хотелось бы признать. Он и вообще припомнить не мог, чтоб когда-то к кому-то что-то похожее чувствовал… да ещё так сходу. Не то чтобы раньше у него никого никогда не было — просто не было ничего серьёзного, ничего долгосрочного и ничего столь лёгкого и непринуждённого, как вышло с Фингоном. Он будто всё ещё ощущал прохладу пальцев Фингона, сплетённых с его собственными.

Он сам не ожидал от себя, что вдруг потянется успокоить Фингона в кафе. Конечно он чувствовал влечение, и даже был вполне уверен, что оно взаимно — но совершенно не ожидал, что это подтвердится так быстро. И позже он сам себя удивил — когда взял замёрзшую ладонь Фингона в свою. Он никогда не был таким демонстративным — или таким смелым — так рано после знакомства. В субботу ему стоит получше себя контролировать, ведь рядом будут Тьелко и сестра Фингона. Слова Фингона о свидании, конечно, воодушевляли, но он понимал, что Фингон это о Тьелко и Аредель… ну, по крайней мере, на словах.

Но может, время, что они проведут вместе в субботу, даст Маэдросу сигнал, что будет и другое время — которое они проведут только вдвоём. Он определённо на это надеялся.

***

В пятницу после обеда, когда у Фингона наконец закончились уроки, он швырнул сумку на пол у кровати — и тут услышал сигнал смс. Писал Тургон:

_— Пойдёшь на матч Арри завтра?_

_— Да. Она у меня потом ночует._

_— А что не у родителей?_

_— Аргон в Эльдамаре на собеседовании на ускоренную программу по медицине, мама с папой с ним поехали._

_— О, он потянет. Матч в 14?_

_— Да, до 16. Пойдёшь?_

_— Ага. Но потом занят. У меня СВИДАНИЕ!_

_— У тебя? Да ладно!_

_— Заткнись! Всего лишь на одно свидание больше, чем у тебя в этом году!_

_— Я слишком занят для свиданий. А у тебя оправданий нет!_

_— Лгунишка!_

_— Заткнись!_

_— До завтра._

Фингон отложил телефон. Технически, у него было вовсе не свидание, он просто пригласил Маэдроса на матч, чтобы познакомить Аредель с его братом… Тулко? Тьелко? Как там его вообще… А они с Маэдросом просто идут, чтобы облегчить знакомство и всё проконтролировать. Только и всего.

…но он сам назвал это свиданием, и, кажется, Маэдрос вовсе не возражал, сказал себе Фингон. И лёг на кровать, уставившись в потолок, на вентилятор. Может, до завтра стоило бы разобраться в своих чувствах получше… не хочется больше неловких бесед заплетающимся языком!

Так это свидание? И, что важнее: сам-то он хочет, чтобы это было свидание?

О, он точно хотел! Он и припомнить не мог, когда вообще ощущал такой мгновенно возникший контакт. В старших классах и в колледже у него свидания были, но ничего серьёзного, всё быстро заканчивалось, и никогда ничего для него не значило. Приятно было с кем-то проводить время, болтать, делиться всяким, поддерживать друг дружку… но даже с теми, с кем был секс, он никогда раньше не ощущал такого прилива воодушевления и предвкушения, и такой уютной лёгкости, будто с давним знакомым… и — ненавистно было это признавать! — такой полнейшей неуклюжести со своей стороны. Обычно никто не смог бы назвать его неуклюжим!

Бесспорно, Маэдрос привлекал его физически — но тут было что-то большее. Несмотря на все промахи в присутствии Маэдроса, с ним вовсе не было неуютно, — всё дело было в том, что Маэдрос ему нравился слишком сильно…

Фингон знал: сейчас не лучшее время даже задумываться об отношениях. Но если есть хоть малейший шанс на отношения с Маэдросом — кто вообще задумается об этих «нелучших» временах?.. Так что признаться себе в собственных чувствах оказалось куда легче, чем он сам ожидал. Он хотел этих отношений!

Фингон сел и схватил телефон. Нужно отправить Маэдросу смс про завтрашний день! Так написать или позвонить? Всё-таки написать, решил он, всё же так пока безопаснее. И он быстро отправил смс-ку, уточняя время и место встречи, заодно спросив, нет ли у Маэдроса идей, где можно потом поужинать.

Ответ пришёл буквально спустя пару минут, с предложением сходить в ресторан средиземноморской кухни, который Фингон знал — на той же улице, что и его дом. И он заказал там столик, послав Маэдросу ссылку с подтверждением брони. По субботним вечерам Тирион становился очень многолюдным, так что лучше было всё спланировать заранее. И вот он снова улёгся и уставился на потолочный вентилятор. Завтра не так уж и скоро…


	9. Chapter 9

Фингон сидел на трибунах, наблюдая, как разминаются игроки Эльмота. Вот сегодня была погода была типичной для ноября: серое небо, плотные низкие облака, нависающие над полем, резкие порывы ветра. Пришлось даже вернуться домой за шапкой, чему он теперь был очень рад, как и тому, что взял с собой шарф и перчатки. От ветра слезились глаза, и он натянул шапку ниже на уши.

Толпа ещё не собралась, так что вокруг не было людей, защитивших бы его от ветра. Он лишь надеялся, что скоро придёт Тургон. И, будто по заказу, тот появился на трибунах и стал пробираться к нему.

— Приветик!

— Привет!

— Чёрт, ну и холодина! — Тургон сунул руки в карманы и уселся с Фингоном рядом.

— А чего тогда ты без шапки?

— Боже, Фингон, да ты вылитая мамочка, когда так говоришь!

— Ну законный вопрос!

— Я ж тебе говорил: у меня свидание! Не идти же на свидание в шапке! — фыркнул Тургон.

— Ну она же не с твоими волосами собирается встречаться, — на эти слова Фингона Тургон лишь закатил глаза и уставился на поле.

— Да кто вообще согласился встретиться с тобой?

— На одного человека больше, чем согласились встретиться с тобой!

Ну не совсем так, подумал Фингон, но вслух этого не произнёс, а лишь сказал:

— Да ладно, Турко, я простой вопрос задал.

— Ну хорошо. Эленвэ! Моя соседка по общежитию, живёт этажом выше. Учится на факультете искусств, так что у неё расписание жутко странное, но я с ней болтал на общежитских тусовках и вот решил пригласить, — на щеках Тургона появился румянец, похоже, с ветром никак не связанный.

— Она тебе и правда нравится, — Фингон отлично знал брата: под своей язвительной маской тот был настоящим романтиком, и когда влюблялся, то влюблялся не на шутку.

— Ну конечно, нравится! Стал бы я приглашать её, если б не нравилась!

— Ну ты ж понимаешь, о чём я, — пожал плечами Фингон.

Тургон прищурился, но затем его плечи расслабились, и он посмотрел на брата со всей искренностью:

— Да, правда нравится. Очень.

Фингон склонился к его плечу.

— Тогда, надеюсь, сегодня всё пройдёт как надо. Каков план?

— Верняк! Поужинать и в кино. Я решил быть консервативным.

— Хороший ход! Зайдёшь завтра?

— Ага. Думаю, как раз чтоб успеть до отъезда Аредель. Когда у неё самолёт?

— Вроде в час. Можешь с нами позавтракать! — Фингон одарил его долгим взглядом. — Расскажешь, как пройдёт твоё свидание — а я тебе расскажу, как пройдёт то, которое я устрою Аредель.

— Что ещё за свидание? — с любопытством спросил Тургон.

— Парень из книжного магазина придёт с братом на матч, чтобы познакомить его с Аредель, и, похоже, этот брат — точно её тип! — доверительно прошептал Фингон, на что Тургон одарил его оценивающим взглядом:

— А я думал, ты с тем парнем только неделю назад познакомился и всё… Когда это вы успели договориться насчёт Аредель?

Фингон почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Да просто болтали с ним о братьях-сёстрах, когда я за книгой заезжал в прошлые выходные. Похоже, его брат имеет с Аредель много общего, вот и показалось отличной идеей их познакомить.

— Значит, его брат — не эмо в дурацких очках? — хохотнул Тургон.

— Нет, идиот! Похоже, ничего подобного — потому я и подумал, что стоит. По описанию, как раз как сама Аредель!

— Да ладно? Неужели найдётся парень, подходящий Арри? Мне уже заранее страшно!

— Заткнись! Вон они! — Фингон как раз заметил в толпе свойственный одному лишь Маэдросу оттенок рыжего — тот осматривал трибуны — и Фингон привстал, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом. И понял, что Маэдрос его заметил: на лице у того появилась широкая улыбка, он кивнул и направился к Фингону, потащив за собой своего коренастого светловолосого спутника — должно быть, как раз брата.

— Привет, — сказал Маэдрос, подойдя к ним с Тургоном, сел рядышком с Фингоном… и его высокая фигура сразу обеспечила отличную защиту от ветра. — Фингон, это мой брат Тьелко.

Блондин сел рядом с Маэдросом и с улыбкой наклонился к Фингону; ветер взъерошил его длинные волосы так, что те образовали вокруг головы золотистый ореол.

— Привет и спасибо за приглашение!

— Вам спасибо, что холода не испугались. А это мой брат Тургон, — Фингон мотнул головой влево, в сторону Тургона. — Тургон, познакомься, это Маэдрос и Тьелко. Маэдрос как раз и есть хозяин того книжного, которому Финрод оды пел.

Тургон приветственно кивнул новоприбывшим.

— Я просто в шоке, — тон Маэдроса был сухим, но серебряные глаза его, смотревшие прямо в глаза Фингону, сияли. — Я тебе нашёл книгу, да ещё по самой лучшей цене, какой только можно, — а ты не поёшь оды моему магазину?

— Полагаю, моего пятизвёздочного отзыва на сайте вполне достаточно, — парировал, ухмыляясь в ответ, Фингон и придвинулся к Маэдросу ближе, так что теперь их плечи соприкасались. Маэдрос рассмеялся и почти незаметно сам придвинулся ещё ближе, и теперь они соприкасались и коленями, и Фингону уже было очень тепло…

— Тебе стоило надеть шапку! — заявил он Маэдросу. — Будет ещё холоднее.

Но Маэдрос неспешно улыбнулся:

— Думаю, с тобой рядом мне будет достаточно тепло… — он сделал паузу, и глаза Фингона распахнулись, — потому что ты купишь мне кофе, который задолжал! — закончил он фразу с тем озорным видом, который уже был Фингону знаком.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и толпа вокруг будто померкла, и поле зрения Фингона сузилось лишь до этих серебряных глаз… и лишь свисток судьи, просигналивший о начале матча, отвлёк его внимания от лица Маэдроса.

— А кто из них твоя сестра? — спросил Тьелко.

— Двадцать третий номер у Эльмота, — ответил Фингон. Несколько минут они в молчании наблюдали, как Аредель блокировала удар по воротам своей команды, а затем, подобно бульдозеру, прокладывала себе путь через защитниц Куивиэнен.

— Да она просто зверюга! — восхищённо произнёс Тьелко.

— Это точно! — расхохотался Тургон.

У команды Куивиэнена не было ни шанса. Эльмот захватил игру с самого начала, и в четыре часа все четверо из них уже стояли у кромки поля, чтобы поздравить Аредель с разгромом Куивиэнен. Она заметила их и подбежала к ним, захватив Фингона в крепкое, потное и вонючее объятие.

— Финьо!!!

Он приподнял её над землёй и покружил, а затем поставил на землю, чтобы она могла принять поздравления Тургона, который, заметив, что она готова подарить ему такое же медвежье объятие, отступил на шаг назад и остановил её энтузиазм, выставив перед собой руку.

— Турко, да какого чёрта?! — Аредель отбросила его руку и всё равно сгребла его в охапку, ероша волосы.

— Ты всё-таки это сделала! — расхохотался Фингон, а Тургон сморщился и сбросил её руку у себя с головы. — У Турко свидание сегодня — не порть ему причёску и потом не пачкай!

Аредель повернула ухмыляющееся лицо к Тургону:

— Свидание! Так вот, Турко, почему ты меня сегодня бросаешь?! — она ласково пихнула его в плечо. Тургону хватило такта изобразить смущение.

— Арри, ну правда, если бы я мог перенести на завтра, то перенёс бы, но я первый раз её пригласил и…

— О, да заткнись уже! — Аредель встала на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щёку, — ты такой лапочка, когда так стараешься! Да повеселись, будь паинькой — и увидимся завтра?

— Завтра, обещаю! — Тургон крепко обнял её в ответ, кивнул Фингону и остальным и отправился в сторону парковки.

— Финьо, так это твои друзья? — спросила Аредель, переведя взгляд на Маэдроса с Тьелко, и Фингон испытал прилив радости, увидев, что Тьелко широко улыбается ей.

— Это мой друг Маэдрос и его брат Тьелко, — он развернулся к ним: — А это Аредель.

— Отличный матч! — сказал Маэдрос. — Вы просто размазали Куивиэнен!

— Жестокие! — добавил Тьелко. Аредель ухмыльнулась обоим:

— Было так славно уделать их! Пусть наш колледж и поменьше, это не значит, что наша команда слабей!

— Любую команду очень глупо недооценивать только из-за размеров колледжа. У Эльмота великолепные спортивные команды, — сказал Тьелко. — Прекрасно помню их хоккейную!

— А ты за кого играешь?

— За Куивиэнен. Играл, то есть. Теперь я их тренер по физподготовке.

Аредель уже готова была выдать следующую реплику, но Фингон прервал её:

— Слушайте, простите, что перебиваю, но ты готова идти, Арри? На улице мороз!

— Ох, да, давай, сгоняю за снаряжением. Сейчас вернусь! — и она убежала, вернувшись через пару минут со спортивной сумкой. И Фингон обнял её за плечи:

— Тогда пошли ко мне, переоденешься и вымоешься. Ты воняешь!


	10. Chapter 10

Хоть квартира Фингона и была недалеко от кампуса, он всё равно был благодарен предложению Маэдроса подвезти их после матча домой — на улице стало ещё холоднее, и ветер совсем разыгрался.

— А мест всем хватит? — поддразнил Фингон, пока они шли к парковке.

— Да уж, с нашей последней поездки я в машине прибрался, — со смехом признал Маэдрос. Они зашагали друг рядом с другом, а Аредель шла с Тьелко, продолжая расспрашивать того о работе. И Маэдросу стоило огромных усилий не взять Фингона за руку — всё же было не время и не место.

И вот они уже в тепле квартиры, в которой не было никаких признаков Финрода, что, собственно, Фингона не удивило: то, как сосед любил проводить свободное время, новостью не было. Аредель скрылась в душе, а сам Фингон, с Маэдросом и Тьелко, расселись в гостиной, смотрели по телевизору какой-то матч, ждали Аредель и попивали крафтовое пиво, по случаю купленное Фингоном; тот предварительно удостоверился, что Финрод точно усвоил, что оно не для него.

Фингон занял кресло, оставив диван Маэдросу и Тьелко… он постоянно напоминал себе, что сегодня всё — ради Аредель и Тьелко, но никак не мог перестать поглядывать на Маэдроса. Братья внешне имели мало общего, как ему показалось, разве что черты лица у них были похожи. Тьелко был крепко сбитым и мускулистым, ростом примерно с самого Фингона, но куда шире в плечах. Глаза у него были ясного серого оттенка, на плечи падала грива русых вьющихся волос. Если бы Маэдрос не представил его как своего брата, Фингон и не подумал бы, что они родственники.

Аредель появилась в рекордно короткое, по мнению Фингона, для неё время и примостилась на подлокотнике его кресла, ласково ероша его тёмные волосы.

— Умираю с голоду!

— Тогда пошли? Я заказал столик в ресторане прямо на моей улице, — он бросил взгляд на Маэдроса. — Ты так удачно припарковал машину, а ресторан так близко — может, пешком пройдёмся?

И они вышли на улицу; Аредель на этот раз держала под руку Фингона и болтала с ним, ветер раздувал вокруг лица её чёрные волосы, синие глаза посверкивали.

Он скучал по ней. Пусть разница в возрасте у них была и побольше, чем с Тургоном, именно с Аредель он всегда был ближе всего, прикрывал её перед родителями, забирал перегулявшую с вечеринок, когда она ещё была в старшей школе или влипала в дурные истории. Многие годы он был для неё жилеткой, когда ей надо было поплакаться о парнях, которые так часто менялись… Она заставляла его смеяться: своими историями, шутками, неугомонным духом, дерзким взглядом на вещи. Как здорово, что она опять была рядом.

В кабинке ресторана они сели рядом, Аредель — напротив Тьелко, а сам Фингон — напротив Маэдроса. Это подходило Фингону идеально. И ужин проходил очень оживлённо, Фингон оказался прав: Аредель с Тьелко явно были родственными душами и постоянно обменивались историями и шутками, подкалывали друг дружку и весь вечер смеялись, а временами свою шутливую лепту вносил в разговор и Маэдрос.

Тьелко пустился в рассказ о какой-то поездке хоккейной команды, Аредель хохотала, и Фингон, воспользовавшись моментом, опять украдкой бросил взгляд через стол, на Маэдроса — и тот встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся, а потом стрельнул глазами в сторону брата и подмигнул Фингону.

— Похоже, ты был прав, — наклонившись к нему, тихонько, так, чтобы никто не услышал, произнёс Маэдрос.

— Похоже на то, — так же тихо откликнулся Фингон.

— Как там книга?

Фингон застонал.

— Сумел только пару глав прочитать! Неделя просто безумная! Но мне очень понравилось, — Фингон, задумавшись, умолк, но затем продолжил: — Книга не только об архитектуре, но и вообще об обществе, о культуре, о том, как всё это сказывается на организации пространства.

— Я полистал её немного, когда получил, — кивнул Маэдрос. — Похоже, она, скорее, автобиографична и содержит абстрактные идеи об архитектуре, чем подходит как учебник.

— Точно! И знаменательно, что она о дипломном проекте, — Фингон склонился к Маэдросу, — я сам сейчас над своим работаю, так что интересно читать его мысли о том, как всё происходило, когда разработанный им проект стали строить.

Аредель, услышав слова Фингона, фыркнула, переведя на него своё внимание:

— Не позволяй ему затеивать болтовню об его проекте! — предостерегла она Маэдроса. — Он тогда никогда не заткнётся! Начинает с «актуальных концепций» и «социальной архитектуры» — а потом вообще не понятно, что он несёт! — Она ласково улыбнулась Фингону, возмущённо посмотревшему на неё, и положила голову ему на плечо. — Ты такой очаровательный придурок, но я всё равно тебя люблю, — она улыбнулась брату.

— И о чём же мне можно говорить? — требовательно спросил Фингон.

— О том, чем мы займёмся после ужина, — ответила Аредель. — Вот о чём!

Фингон, оторопев, посмотрел на неё. Никаких планов на после ужина он не придумал. Он не так уж хорошо разбирался в ночной жизни Тириона — это был конёк Финрода. Он напряг мозги в попытках вспомнить, что мог при нём упоминать Финрод, но ничего на ум не приходило.

— Маэдрос?.. — спросил он. — У тебя идеи есть?

— Я как-то выпал из ночной жизни Тириона, — слова Маэдроса были словно эхом мыслей Фингона.

— Да будто ты когда-то её вёл, Маэ! — заметил Тьелко. — Сейчас подумаю… — он побарабанил пальцами по столу, посмотрел на часы и прищурился, глядя на Аредель. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать, — она холодно посмотрела на него. — Но у меня, по секрету, есть удостоверение личности, по которому мне двадцать два, — она пнула под столом Фингона в лодыжку, так как тот тут же попытался что-то сказать, и ему пришлось удовлетвориться испепеляющим взглядом.

— Не, плохая идея, — покачал головой Тьелко. — Вышибалы тут чертовски ловкие!

Маэдрос фыркнул так, будто ему очень смешно, и Тьелко нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Тьелко знает об этом из первых рук! — пояснил Маэдрос. — Его из стольких баров и клубов в округе вышвыривали!

— Да заткнись ты, Маэ! — Тьелко нахмурился сильнее и отвернулся к Аредель. — Тут есть пара клубов без возрастных ограничений, так что не надо использовать поддельное удостоверение. — И он ещё раз зыркнул на Маэдроса, прежде чем продолжить: — Но всё равно для клубов ещё рано. Пару часов придётся убить.

— Можем пойти ко мне, — предложил Фингон, стрельнув взглядом в сторону Маэдроса.

— Фу, как скучно, — перебила его Аредель, — ну правда, Финьо, что за отстой! — Она отвернулась обратно к Тьелко, и Маэдрос одарил Фингона быстрым сочувствующим взглядом. — Тьелко, ну давай, придумай что-нибудь весёленькое!

Но в итоге заговорил Маэдрос:

— На Нэвраст Авеню есть пара кофеен и арт-пабов. Там в выходные живая музыка… ну или можем посмотреть, что идёт в кинотеатре кампуса?

— Маглор такие кофейни любит, но обычно там всякая дурацкая фолк-музыка, — скорчил рожу Тьелко.

— Ну, не всегда, — возразил Маэдрос. — Маглор обычно находит всякие нестандартные вещи, что правда, то правда, но в основном там просто акустическая гитара или местные группы. Вот кстати есть такое место — «Авалон» — его Маглор очень любит, и вот его-то точно надо избегать!

Тьелко достал телефон и быстро что-то набрал на экране, а потом поднял взгляд, широко улыбаясь.

— Кинотеатр — гениальная идея, Маэ! Сегодня там идёт «Священный Грааль!»

— Ты о «Священном Граале» Монти Пайтона? — уточнила Аредель.

— Ну, а о каком ещё? — недоумевая, спросил Тьелко.

— О, я за! — воскликнула Аредель.

— Вся наша семья его любит, — Маэдрос наклонился к Фингону через стол.

— Наша тоже! — ответил Фингон. — Отлично звучит!

Через пару часов они вышли из кинотеатра кампуса, всё ещё повторяя друг другу шутки из фильма и смеясь.

— Ну, Тьелко, что теперь? — спросила Аредель, избавляя Фингона от организаторского долга, и наклонилась над плечом Тьелко, который листал что-то на экране мобильного.

Фингон шагнул к Маэдросу; к сожалению, в кино он не смог сесть рядом с ним: между ними плюхнулись Тьелко с Аредель.

— Сто лет не пересматривал это кино, — сказал он Маэдросу.

— Но, похоже, ты отлично его помнишь!

— Похоже, мы оба его очень любим.

— Нарготронд! — воскликнул Тьелко.

— Это ещё что? — спросила Аредель.

— Клуб, который я и хотел проверить! Это в промзоне, и обустроен он так, что похож на подземную пещеру. В разных «пещерах» должны быть разные танцзалы, — он поднял взгляд. — И там нет ограничений по возрасту, но только придётся пройтись.

— Финрод постоянно о нём говорит, — добавил Фингон. — Это ближе к центру.

— Я нас отвезу, — сказал Маэдрос. — Я и пить больше не собираюсь, всё равно мне всех развозить.

— Ну, я могу нас отвезти, — предложила Аредель. — Я всё равно не пью — несовершеннолетняя, да и спортивный режим.

— Тогда пошли! — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Тьелко.

Нарготронд свою репутацию заслужил. Фингон разглядел грубую текстуру стен, будто сложенных из натурального камня; в них были встроены блестящие камешки, похожие на самоцветы. Окраска дверных проёмов в виде арок, отделяющих «пещеры» друг от друга, имитировала резьбу по камню. Для освещения в стены были вделаны фальшивые факелы, дополнительный свет давал цветной танцпол под ногами.

Сначала Фингон танцевал с сестрой, подшучивая на ней, но потом она переключилась на танцы с Тьелко, и он, освободившись, подошёл к Маэдросу, стоявшему в затемнённом алькове, и вместе с ним стал наблюдать, как танцуют другие. Как и в любом клубе Тириона, тут было слишком шумно, чтобы заводить содержательную беседу, но ему было просто приятно быть рядом с Маэдросом и иногда обмениваться с ним взглядами… после чего каждый раз перехватывало дыхание.

Они придвинулись друг к другу ближе и теперь стояли плечом к плечу, и то улыбались друг другу, то смотрели на танцпол, иногда выхватывая взглядами из толпы танцующих белый свитер Аредель или развевающиеся волосы Тьелко. Маэдрос положил ладонь Фингону на плечо — тот взглянул на него снизу вверх, и Маэдрос склонился к нему, чтобы что-то сказать… Их лица были так близко, что Фингон ощущал на своём лице дыхание Маэдроса, придвинувшегося к его уху.

— Похоже, наш план отлично работает, — громким голосом сказал Маэдрос, на что Фингон кивнул: разница в росте между ними была слишком велика, чтобы он, в свою очередь, мог дотянуться до уха Маэдроса, да и лица их были так близко… он не стал рисковать, поворачивая к нему голову. Маэдрос выпрямился, однако, руку с плеча Фингона не убрал, и Фингон подвинулся к нему сам, так что теперь телом прижимался к его боку. Маэдрос скользнул ладонью по другому плечу Фингона — и тот придвинулся ещё ближе… теперь их тела прижимались друг к другу, а у Фингона вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки. Они были скрыты относительной темнотой алькова, и он позволил себе расслабиться в окутывавшем его тепле тела Маэдроса. И кинул на того быстрый взгляд — и увидел, что тот улыбнулся, и сжал в ответ его плечо.

Вскоре Аредель помахала с танцпола Фингону и направилась сквозь толпу к нему. Как только она подошла, Маэдрос чуть отодвинулся, и ладонь его соскользнула Фингону на спину.

— Мне так жарко!.. выйду подышать. Сейчас вернусь! — выдохнула она Фингону в ухо, стиснув его предплечье. Фингон проводил её глазами, и, только лишь она ушла, Маэдрос, заметив, что Тьелко пошёл за ней вслед, вновь придвинулся к нему.

***

Разгорячённого лица Аредель коснулся прохладный ночной воздух, и она постучала пальцем по плечу девушки рядом:

— Нет лишней сигаретки?

Та кивнула, передала ей сигарету и помогла прикурить. Появившийся минуту спустя Тьелко так и застал её — облокотившуюся на холодную кирпичную стену с сигаретой в руке.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что это вредно? — спросил он, подойдя к ней, и встал с ней плечом к плечу, тоже откинувшись на стену, и повернулся к ней лицом.

— Одна-две меня не убьют, — пожала плечами Аредель, сделав затяжку.

— У тебя можно одну стрельнуть?

— Прости, но мне самой стрелять пришлось, — она оглянулась, но угостившая её девушка уже ушла. — Могу с тобой поделиться.

— Давай, — Тьелко взял у неё сигарету и поднёс к губам.

— Отличный клуб! Ещё приду сюда в зимние каникулы!

— Да, и я впервые хочу вернуться куда-то, — он вернул ей сигарету и придвинулся ближе. Аредель подняла на него глаза. Пора бы выяснить, что тут на самом деле происходит, решила она.

— Что-то мне не кажется, что я нравлюсь твоему брату, — сказала она, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Тьелко. Тот уставился на неё в удивлении:

— А что, должна?

— Ну, я так поняла, Фингон меня со своим другом хотел познакомить? И похоже, именно Маэдрос — его друг, ведь вы же сегодня впервые друг друга увидели. Но он куда старше, чем я ожидала, и вообще меня удивил… — она одарила Тьелко долгим взглядом. — Ну не то чтобы он не привлекательный… — Теперь она смотрела оценивающе, — Но, похоже, ему куда больше нравится Фингон!

Тьелко отодвинулся от стены и нахмурился, глядя на Аредель сверху вниз.

— Да что? Прости, конечно, я знаю, он твой брат…

— Вообще-то они меня хотели с тобой познакомить… — сухо выдавил Тьелко.

Аредель распахнула глаза и одарила его сияющей улыбкой: он оправдал предоставленный ею шанс. И не стал отрицать очевидный интерес своего брата к Фингону. Сработало куда лучше, чем она ожидала.

— А, ну тогда всё отлично! — она бросила бычок на землю и раздавила его каблуком, а затем схватила его за рубашку, притянула к себе и поцеловала. — Да, эта идея мне нравится куда больше! — заявила она, отстранившись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Сердце Тьелко колотилось, лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке.

— Рад, что этот вариант тебе больше нравится, — он наклонился и, обняв, поцеловал в ответ, затем они разорвали поцелуй, переводя дыхание, и Аредель взяла его под руку:

— Потанцуешь со мной ещё?

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь! — парировал он, и они вошли обратно в клуб.


	11. Chapter 11

На пути из «Нарготронда» они расселись в машине совсем иначе: Аредель с Тьелко оккупировали заднее сиденье, а Фингон обнаружил себя в пассажирском кресле рядом с Маэдросом. Тот периодически бросал взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, но ни слова не сказал по поводу доносившегося сзади приглушённого разговора, смешков и периодических пауз, лишь встречался с Фингоном глазами и тогда поднимал брови.

— Хочешь подняться и выпить кофе на дорожку? — спросил Фингон.

— Да нет, спасибо, и так нормально, — Маэдрос пожалел об этих словах, как только их произнёс. Но ведь рядом были Тьелко и Аредель… и получилось бы неловко: ведь он хотел быть только с Фингоном, подумал он. Так что лучше ехать домой. — Мне завтра с утра на работу, — в своё оправдание сказал он.

Фингон кивнул, не зная, что ещё сказать. Они уже подъезжали к дому, и в голове у него была абсолютная пустота по поводу того, как же устроить новую встречу с Маэдросом.

И Маэдрос, к его собственному разочарованию, тоже не знал, что придумать. До дома Фингона оставалась каких-то пара кварталов. Впереди загорелся красный сигнал светофора, и в первый раз он был благодарен за хоть такую задержку.

— На следующей неделе я буду в городе… — начал он.

— У меня будет безумная неделя, но… — одновременно с ним заговорил Фингон.

Они переглянулись, и Маэдрос продолжил:

— Да не переживай, я помню, каково это: недели перед каникулами.

— Нет, нет, я не собирался тебя перебивать! У меня будет безумная неделя с кучей дел, но я как раз хотел сказать, что… если ты будешь поблизости… всегда здорово иметь повод сделать перерыв и отдохнуть, — он виновато взглянул на Маэдроса, дёрнув плечами… и Маэдрос тут же почувствовал сожаление, что они не одни, и что он не может наклониться и поцеловать Фингона.

— Я не хочу тебе мешать или отвлекать от работы… — Маэдрос постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно, и говорил очень осторожно.

— Ты и не будешь. Думаю, буду куда сильнее отвлекаться, если ты не позвонишь, — признался Фингон. — Уверен: мне обязательно надо отдыхать от работы — и повода лучше я и представить себе не могу.

Автомобиль за ними засигналил, и они оба внезапно поняли, что светофор уже сменился на зелёный.

Маэдрос припарковался перед домом Фингона и перевёл пронизывающий взгляд своих серебряных глаз на самого Фингона, лицо его было очень серьёзным:

— Я тебе напишу, но не стесняйся сказать мне, если будешь занят. Мы всегда можем встретиться и в другой раз, и после каникул, когда жизнь будет поспокойнее.

— Хорошо, я скажу, если время будет неподходящим, — согласился Фингон, глядя Маэдросу в глаза, глаза его горели так ярко. — Но я точно смогу найти время, так что не прекращай попыток!

Маэдрос кивнул и неожиданно улыбнулся, от чего у Фингона в груди потеплело.

— Ну что ж, отлично. Напишу на неделе.

Фингон потянулся к нему и легонько коснулся пальцами его предплечья, а затем вылез из машины и постучал в боковое стекло заднего сиденья.

— Пошли, Аредель!

— Нам стоит повторить! — сказала Аредель Тьелко, выбираясь из машины, и тот потянулся к ней. — Я вернусь через пару недель!

— Я тебе позвоню, — сказал Тьелко, и она обняла его и улыбнулась.

— Я бы хотела этого, — и ухватилась за руку брата, а Тьелко пересел на переднее сиденье, которое как раз освободил Фингон.

И Фингон с Аредель смотрели на отъезжающую Субару, пока она не скрылась за углом из виду.

***

Маэдрос тронулся только после того, как кинул на Тьелко оценивающий взгляд и убедился, что тот пристегнулся. Лицо у того было очень довольное, глаза сияли.

— Никогда не думал, Маэ, что буду благодарен тебе, за то, что ты устроишь мне свидание.

— А я не думал, что хоть когда смогу найти кого-то, кто сможет тебя столько терпеть! — парировал Маэдрос. — Но по тому, что было видно в зеркале заднего вида, похоже, это было немножко больше, чем просто терпение.

Улыбка Тьелко стала лишь шире.

— Не могу дождаться, когда же снова её увижу, — на подначку Маэдроса он отвечать не стал. — На следующей неделе моя команда будет в Эльмоте. Постараюсь там с ней пересечься.

— Она приедет сюда на каникулы.

— Хреново, — нахмурился Тьелко, — у меня будут выездные матчи. — Он одарил Маэдроса долгим взглядом. — А ведь обычно я лишь рад, что у меня есть повод отдохнуть от всей нашей придурошной семейки!

— Взаимно, — сухо сказал Маэдрос, Тьелко хохотнул, и дальше они какое-то время ехали молча.

— Фингон кажется милым, — нарушил тишину Тьелко.

— О да, — неопределённо отозвался Маэдрос.

— Аредель считает, что он тебе нравится, — добавил Тьелко, наблюдая за братом.

— Правда? — Маэдрос продолжал смотреть вперёд, на дорогу, но знал, что Тьелко смотрит прямо на него.

— А я сказал ей: как по мне, ты Фингону нравишься куда больше! — и Тьелко был вознаграждён: Маэдрос стрельнул в него быстрым любопытным взглядом… но в ответ лишь, тем же ровным голосом, повторил:

— Правда?

Но Тьелко не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— Маэ, я тебе ужасно благодарен за знакомство с Аредель… но, ребята, в следующий раз вы точно сможете повеселиться куда лучше, если вас будет лишь двое, — и опять внимательно поглядел на брата. Глаза Маэдроса округлились, но к Тьелко он не развернулся и даже не ответил ничего… сразу.

— Буду иметь в виду, Тьелко, — в конце концов, произнёс он.

— Не нужно всегда всё делать для других, Маэ. Сделай хоть раз что-то для собственного счастья! — Тьелко прикрыл глаза и откинулся спиной на сиденье.

***

Фингон принёс на диван подушки и одеяла для Аредель, пожелал ей доброй ночи и вернулся в свою комнату.

Какой отличной идеей было познакомить её с Тьелко, подумал он, расстилая кровать. Было бы конечно получше, если б больше времени было поболтать с Маэдросом, но, на самом деле, жаловаться особенно не на что. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, они через пару дней опять увидятся.

И, вернувшись к себе в комнату из душа, он совсем не ожидал застать там укутанную в одеяло и сидевшую на его кровати Аредель.

— Ты чего? Я думал, диван очень удобный!

— О, Финьо, да ладно тебе, ты серьёзно? Ты так прямо бросишь меня одну на диване? — она ухмыльнулась ему. — И мы даже не поболтаем?

Фингона заполонили воспоминания, и он улыбнулся. Когда они ещё жили с родителями — или на каникулах, когда гостили у них — Аредель частенько приходила к нему в комнату поболтать: после матчей, вечеринок, свиданий — поделиться впечатлениями, поплакаться о бедах. Он растянулся рядом с ней на кровати, и она прижалась к нему, положив голову ему на плечо и закинув на грудь руку.

— Так расскажи же мне о… — это была её обычная шутка перед такой ночкой, но потом она посмотрела на него серьёзно: — Спасибо, Финьо.

— За что?

— За это, — она обвела взглядом комнату. — За сегодняшний вечер. За знакомство с парнем, который мне и правда может понравиться.

— Это просто везение! Просто я слушал, как Маэдрос его описывает, и он показался мне таким не похожим на всех твоих предыдущих парней… ай! — Аредель пнула его по ноге, он улыбнулся ей и потёрся щекой об её тёмные волосы. — Рад, что ты повеселилась. Хочешь с ним встретиться опять?

— Хочу. Он на следующей неделе приедет в Эльмот, а потом я приеду домой на Благодарение, а потом опять — на зимние каникулы. Попробуем с ним замутить! — Фингон резко сел, сердито глядя на неё, и она махнула рукой. — Да я не об этом, придурок! — и смотрела на него в ответ, пока он опять не улёгся. — Просто пообщаемся. Я не собираюсь прямо так сразу с ним спать!

— Надеюсь, — Фингон сдвинул брови.

— Да ладно, Фингон, ты прямо как мамочка!

— Ты вторая, кто мне это сегодня говорит, — раздражённо сказал Фингон.

— А тебе нужно почаще тусоваться и веселиться, Финьо! А то становишься таким нудным и серьёзным, как мама с папой!

— Я пытаюсь закончить магистратуру! Не становлюсь я занудой! Я просто сосредоточен на деле, — проворчал Фингон в ответ.

Аредель села и задумчиво посмотрела на него:

— А когда ты собираешься опять встретиться с Маэдросом?

— Что?!

— Что слышал. Когда ты собираешься снова встретиться с Маэдросом? — И пренебрежительно махнула на него, когда он сел и попытался начать что-то говорить. — Да заткнись уже, Финьо! Я видела, как он на тебя смотрел! — А затем улыбнулась и погладила его по плечу. — И как ты на него смотрел!

Фингон рухнул обратно на подушки и громко вздохнул, пялясь в потолок.

— Может, на неделе, — наконец признался он.

— Отлично, — Аредель опять положила голову ему на плечу, а он обнял её, и вскоре она уснула. Ему на то, чтоб заснуть, потребовалось времени куда больше.

***

Смс от Маэдроса он увидел сразу после окончания занятий в среду.

_— Привет, я буду в Тирионе в пятницу. Есть шанс, что ты сможешь? Я закончу дела около четырёх. Не переживай, если у тебя не получится._

Фингон листал календарь в телефоне и прокручивал в голове список дел. Если он в будущие выходные сможет поработать, а в Благодарение займётся резюме, то он должен всё успеть. И конечно уж, вечер пятницы — отличное время, чтобы расслабиться перед забитыми работой выходными, разве не так?

_— К четырем в пятницу закончу с уроками и свободен. Куда хочешь сходить?_

_— Найдёшь время на ужин? Если нет, просто кофе выпьем._

Фингон замер. На пятничный вечер планов у него не было… и перспектива целого вечера наедине с Маэдросом вызвала улыбку.

_— Ужин звучит здорово!_

_— Могу за тобой заехать. Я буду как раз неподалёку._

Фингон опять замер. А Финрод будет дома в пятницу вечером? В прошедшие выходные он его ни разу не видел, но это было на Финрода очень похоже: у того всегда были планы на свободное время. Фингон покачал головой… у соседа нужно спросить. Он не знал толком, будет Финрод дома или где-то тусоваться — у него же теперь была новая девушка! — но был совершенно уверен, что совершенно не хочет присутствия Финрода на своём ужине с Маэдросом. Ни за что! Ну, какими бы ни были планы Финрода, с ним всегда можно договориться.

— Отлично! Увидимся в пятницу!

***

Маэдрос переложил коробки с книгами в багажник. Встреча длилась дольше, чем он ожидал: профессор истории искусств на пенсии, оказалось, готов расстаться с немалым количеством книг в отличном состоянии. Может, у него в чулане было и ещё больше книг — но то уже для другой поездки в другой день. И уж конечно, на новый повод заехать в Тирион он жаловаться не будет!

Он сверился с часами: чуть раньше он списался с Фингоном и подтвердил, что заедет за ним к пяти. Маэдрос голову себе сломал, придумывая, чем же вечером заняться. Ещё с начала недели пошёл снег, так что отпала его идея погулять в парке скульптур. К тому же, стало очень холодно, а сейчас уже и поздно. Даже притом, что в парке было освещение, ему не хотелось гулять там в сумерках и после заката.

Идея поужинать была куда проще, но на после ужина он хотел предложить что-то, куда более конкретное. Если уж Фингон готов уделить ему время — он не собирается его терять, слишком рано распрощавшись из-за того, что на дворе ночь. В «Нарготронде» было вполне весело, но Маэдросу хотелось побыть там, где удастся по-настоящему поговорить с Фингоном без оглушающей музыки. Мысль о том, как они будут сидеть рядом в кино, было заманчивой, но Маэдрос хотел не смотреть с Фингоном кино, а узнать его получше.

Наконец он сдался и вчера перед сном обратился за советом к Маглору.

— Хорошие места в Нэврасте? — Маглор взглянул на него с сомнением. — У тебя теоретический интерес? Или ты мне заговариваешь зубы, чтобы от чего-то отвлечь? Или ты наконец для разнообразия решил выбраться в люди и повеселиться, а, Маэдрос?

— А может, мне просто интересно узнать про клубы в Нэврасте, Маглор! — сдвинул брови Маэдрос.

— Да тебе никогда раньше интересно не было, когда я о них говорил, — Маглор внимательно рассматривал брата. — Что за внезапное любопытство!

— Просто любопытство, понятно? Может, и правда хочу разнообразия, — защищаясь, сказал Маэдрос.

— Разнообразие! Совершенно, Маэ, на тебя не похоже — ты раб привычки! — Маглор сощурился. — Ты опять хочешь встретиться с тем парнем-покупателем из книжного!

Маэдрос с отсутствующим видом потер правое плечо — Маглор знал, что тот так делает, когда очень напряжён.

— Может, — наконец признал он.

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Маглор и приступил к кропотливому и педантичному анализу клубов Нэвраста.

Маэдрос захлопнул багажник своей Субару, убрал с лица выбившиеся из пучка пряди и поправил очки. Он нервничал и понимал это. Был полон предвкушения, но всё же нервничал… Он и вправду хотел встречи больше, чем сам от себя ожидал.

Он сел на водительское место и достал телефон. Пара кликов — и он забронировал столик в ресторане индийской кухни, а после — в клубе «Авалон» на Нэвраст Авеню, который так любил Маглор.


	12. Chapter 12

Фингон пришёл домой почти в четыре — и увидел на вешалке куртку Финрода, и повесил свою рядом. И точно, сосед был дома: когда Фингон проходил по коридору к себе, то услышал, как Финрод громко поёт в душе.

Фингон сверился с часами. Нет смысла торопиться в душ, если Маэдрос приедет за ним к пяти, так что пусть Финрод там ещё побудет. Пусть несвоевременное присутствие соседа и раздражало, Фингон, в конце концов, поймал себя на том, что улыбается: Финрод очевидно был в отличном настроении — судя по выбору песни и громкости пения, доносившегося из душа. Голос у него был очень хорош, даже с учётом плохой акустики их ванной.

Фингон поразглядывал и потом отверг пару рубашек, прежде чем определиться с выбором, что же надеть. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало подтвердил ему, что давно пора бы подстричься — тёмные кудри торчали как попало, как он ни старался уложить их поровнее. Ну он и сдался.

И вот он уже, прислонившись к стене в коридоре, ждал, пока Финрод освободит ванную. Накануне он недвусмысленно дал тому понять о своих планах на будущий вечер и полагал, что достаточно внятно выразился по поводу того, что участие Финрода в них нежелательно, хотя считал, что того это обидеть никак не должно.

Финрод появился в дверях ванной лишь в половине пятого, удивлённо уставившись на Фингона, маячившего в коридоре.

— Привет! Даже не слышал, как ты вошёл!

Вокруг талии у него было обёрнуто полотенце, влажные золотистые волосы рассыпались локонами по плечам. — Вот чё-ёрт! — он распахнув глаза, внезапно осознав происходящее. — У тебя же свидание с Маэдросом, да? — он виновато помотал головой, от которой во все стороны полетели брызги, попав и на Фингона, и тот поёжился. — Всё, всё, освобождаю!

— Да ладно, пока ещё рано, — и Фингон сузил глаза, глядя на Финрода: — Ты уходишь, ведь так?

— Да-да, ухожу, ухожу! — Финрод наклонил голову, ответив Фингону озорным взглядом. — Но попозже. Я думал, пока побуду тут и встречусь с твоим другом!

— Да правда что ли?! — простонал Фингон. — Нет! Я его внизу подожду! — Он зыркнул на Финрода. — Я не намерен терпеть, чтоб ты шнырял вокруг, изображая мамочку!

— Не буду, не буду! — засмеялся Финрод. — Просто хочу поздороваться, ведь, между прочим, именно я отвечаю за ваше знакомство! — Финрод прошёл к дверям своей комнаты и оглянулся на Фингона через плечо. — Так что, может, я должен предупредить его не разбивать твоё сердечко, а то… — Он ухмыльнулся разъярённому Фингону и рванул в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь прямо у того перед носом.

Да и всё равно лучше и вправду подождать внизу, подумал Фингон, минут через двадцать выйдя из квартиры. А вдруг Маэдрос не найдёт места припарковаться. И вот он уже стоял на тротуаре у подъезда, перекатываясь с носков на пятки… с тех пор, как он вернулся с занятий, уже похолодало, и снегопад усилился. И он уже начал сожалеть, что не надел шапку — и тут перед ним появилась зелёная Субару.

Маэдрос удивился, завидев Фингона на тротуаре, и приоткрыл окно с пассажирской стороны:

— Да ты наверно окоченел! — воскликнул он, когда Фингон распахнул дверцу и залез на пассажирское сиденье. И тот развернулся к нему с улыбкой, и у Маэдроса перехватило дыхание: в тёмных волосах Фингона, в его тёмных ресницах искрились снежинки, на морозе он разрумянился, синие глаза сверкали — он смотрел прямо Маэдросу в глаза… и выглядел просто сногсшибательно. Маэдрос моргнул и осознал, что не расслышал, что Фингон сказал:

— Прости?.. — на ум с трудом пришло нужное слово.

— Да не волнуйся! Ты не опоздал! Я просто хотел выйти из дома — да и не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось искать место для парковки! — Фингон провёл ладонью по иссиня-чёрным кудрям, и с них полетели вниз капельки воды.

— Спасибо… — отозвался Маэдрос, обнаружив, что способен выдавить из себя только односложные ответы.

— Ну и какой у нас план? — спросил Фингон, когда Маэдрос уже выруливал на проезжую часть.

План… ах да, был же план… он же ехал с планом в голове… точно… Маэдрос отчётливо помнил, что план был — но сейчас в голове у него была пустота.

— Ужин, — наконец опять односложно выдавил он. Точно, сказал он сам себе, ужин. А потом Нэвраст Авеню. Вот он, план. Маэдрос сделал пару вдохов и развернулся к Фингону с улыбкой:

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится индийская кухня. Я подумал, можем попробовать что-то новенькое, а этот ресторан пару недель назад получил великолепные отзывы в прессе.

— Звучит здорово! — Фингон откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Ресторан оправдал в глазах Маэдроса то, что о нём писали, и он наконец обнаружил, что совсем расслабился в том уюте и лёгкости, которыми было пронизано общение с Фингоном.

Найдя в лице Маэдроса отзывчивую аудиторию, тот пустился в подробный рассказ о своём учебном проекте. Он привык, что глаза близких и родных стекленеют, когда он слишком много о нём говорит. Но глазам Маэдроса до такого состояния было далеко, и он задавал по ходу рассказа очень проницательные вопросы и делал такие выводы, что Фингону было ещё приятнее делиться с ним своими мыслями.

Маэдрос же, слушая Фингона, чувствовал внутри тёплый прилив благодарности… казалось, они наконец перешагнули ту неловкую фазу начала общения, и в присутствии друг друга им стало куда комфортнее. По крайней мере, пока у одного из них нет в волосах таких художественно запутавшихся снежинок, вынужден был он признать. Он наслаждался той страстью, с которой Фингон говорил о работе, и, глядя, как сияли глаза Фингона и как его руки, казалось, сами говорили, когда он жестикулировал, подчёркивая слова, Маэдрос наслаждался. И был удивлён, взглянув на часы: оказалось, после ужина они проговорили три часа кряду!

— Что скажешь насчёт того, чтобы теперь послушать, что за музыка сегодня в Нэврасте?

— С удовольствием! Твой брат что-то порекомендовал, или пойдём наудачу?

— Я искал нам какое-то тихое местечко, пусть даже и со странной фолк-музыкой, — Маэдрос наклонился над столом. — Я хочу говорить с тобой, не соревнуясь при этом с музыкой!

— Я только за, — улыбнулся в ответ Фингон.

Взять Фингона за руку на пути к машине оказалось таким естественным… прогулка была совсем короткой — Маэдрос был очень придирчив к парковке, и машина была совсем недалеко от выхода.

— Нэвраст не так уж и далеко, — сказал Фингон, как только они подошли к машине. — Я не прочь прогуляться. — И он сжал ладонь Маэдроса и шагнул к нему ближе.

Так заманчиво было продолжить держать Фингона за руку — но Маэдрос хотел ехать на машине:

— Сегодня холодно, — заметил он, понимая, что это вряд ли прозвучит достаточным оправданием. — И к вечеру ещё похолодает, — так что он, дёрнув плечами, разблокировал двери машины, и Фингон сел внутрь.

Ситуация с парковой на Нэвраст от идеальной была далека: проехав мимо клуба в первый раз, Маэдро не смог найти места, а на платных местах в тёмных углах парковаться не хотелось, как и на оживлённых участках улицы. Фингон показал на пару мест, но Маэдрос покачал головой и решил ещё раз объехать квартал. И после пары таких кругов Фингон озадаченно взглянул на него:

— Да я правда не против небольшой прогулки! Уверяю, холод не так уж меня и беспокоит!

Маэдрос выдавил слабую улыбку и опять повернул за угол.

— Может, на боковых улицах… — предположил Фингон. Маэдрос взглянул на неосвещённую сторону дороги, с переулками, уходящими в темноту между барами и клубами, и помотал головой.

— Мы найдём что-нибудь! — заверил он Фингона.

И через десять минут и четырёх кругов наконец перед входом в Авалон освободилось место, и Маэдросу наконец удалось запарковаться.

Авалон действительно оказался местечком с атмосферой богемной. Внутри было темно и тепло, гобелены украшали стены, рядом с которыми стояли резные деревянные диванчики со столами, по просторному помещению были расставлены и другие столики, над которыми с потолка свисали тонкие, словно паутинки, ленточки, превращая каждый столик в островок, окутанный туманным светом. У дальней стены виднелась сцена, и Фингон заметил на ней музыкантов.

Маэдрос потянул его прямо к одному из столиков с диванчиками у дальней стены, где было свободно. Диванчики были завалены мягкими бордовыми подушками, свисавшие с потолка полупрозрачные ленточки переливались. И Фингон плюхнулся в эти роскошные мягкие подушки, а Маэдрос скользнул на диван рядом с ним, вытянув ноги рядышком с ногами Фингона и прижавшись к нему плечом к плечу.

И правда, играла фолк-музыка, но так тихо, что Фингону даже не приходилось повышать голос. И совсем скоро Маэдрос обнял его за плечи, и Фингон склонился к его тёплому и твёрдому телу… голова его оказалась точь-в-точь у плеча Маэдроса, и он расслабленно положил голову Маэдросу на плечо, на что тот слегка сжал его плечо пальцами.

Маэдрос ощутил, как Фингон уронил голову ему на плечо — будто недостающая деталька паззла встала на место. Теперь они соприкасались телами от лодыжек до плеч… и Маэдрос не мог вспомнить, когда же ещё ему было так хорошо.

И всё, что требовалось — просто повернуть голову, и тогда его губы коснутся волос Фингона. Осмелится ли он?

Маэдрос огляделся вокруг: тусклый свет, занавеси из ленточек, все столики так же, как и их, затенены, различимы так же смутно… Обычно он не любил демонстрировать нежности на публике — и уж точно не так скоро после начала отношений… так значит, это отношения, спросил он себя. Он вдыхал аромат волос Фингона, ощущал щекой его мягкие тёмные кудри, тёплое упругое тело, прижавшееся к нему… Да, это были отношения, которых Маэдрос хотел и хотел так отчаянно.

Фингон почувствовал, как Маэдрос наклонил голову, касаясь его волос, и взглянул на него — в тот же миг как Маэдрос опустил взгляд к его глазам. Их лица оказались так близко, что Фингон ощущал дыхание Маэдроса, и всё, что видел, — его серебряные глаза.

Лёгкое движение — и губы Фингона уже на губах Маэдроса; Фингон и почувствовал, и услышал, как тот от неожиданности втянул носом воздух — но не отстранился, наоборот, нежное касание губ превратилось в куда более чувственное. Маэдрос обхватил ладонью затылок Фингона, пальцы запутались в кудрях; губы одного скользили по губам другого — сначала робко и вопросительно, а затем всё более уверенно и страстно.

Наконец, Маэдрос отстранился, зрачки его серебряных глаз расширились, и он мягко выдохнул с чем-то, похожим на смешок. И Фингон посмотрел ему в глаза, сам улыбаясь, и к щекам его от взгляда Маэдроса прилила краска.

Фингон нежно провёл пальцем по линии подбородка Маэдроса и вновь, с тихим выдохом, уронил голову ему на плечо, а Маэдрос улёгся щекой на волосы Фингона, опять обняв его за плечи… и тогда Фингон чуть повернул к нему голову и прошептал:

— Я и не знал, что ищу тебя, пока не обнаружил, что тебя нашёл…

Маэдрос почувствовал: Фингон сказал ровно то, что он сам сказал бы сейчас, в груди у него потеплело, он опустил взгляд к Фингону и прошептал в ответ:

— А я не знал, как хотел, чтобы ты меня нашёл…

Маэдрос крепко сжал плечо Фингона, и тот ощутил его губы и тёплое дыхание на своих волосах… и, пожалуй, чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда в жизни.

Войдя в Авалон, они держались за руки, но, уходя, Маэдрос обнимал Фингона за плечи, а тот в ответ обвил рукой его талию. И в машине, пока Маэдрос вёз их к дому Фингона, они держались за руки. Маэдрос, конечно, следил за дорогой, но не смог удержаться и, улыбаясь, всё-таки бросил на Фингона взгляд: тот, откинувшись на сиденье, глядел на Маэдроса из-под полуопущенных век.

— Не хочешь зайти? — спросил Фингон, когда Маэдрос подъехал к подъезду.

Как заманчиво… более, чем заманчиво… на самом деле, в тот момент ничего так не хотелось Маэдросу, как пойти вслед за Фингоном к нему… провести пальцами по его волосам, коснуться его тела, вновь ощутить его губы на своих… Но было уже поздно, а у Фингона была куча работы. А Маэдрос не мог гарантировать, даже самому себе, что, оказавшись у Фингона дома, захочет потом уйти. А оставаться на ночь было плохой идеей. Нет, лучше всего завершить вечер прямо тут, перестать дальше мешать Фингону учиться — и чётко договориться о новом свидании.

— Маэдрос, это простой вопрос… — улыбка Фингона была слегка неуверенной, между бровями появилась небольшая складка.

— Ничего в мире я так не хочу, как пойти к тебе прямо сейчас, — голос Маэдроса был хриплым, низким и полным чувств. — Но я не уверен, что захочу уйти… — озвучил он свои мысли, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Фингона. — А тебе нужно работать над проектом все выходные, а я пообещал себе, что не стану тебе мешать. Будет лучше, если я поеду домой.

Улыбка Фингона поблёкла, и на смену ей пришло такое разочарованное и уязвимое выражение лица, что Маэдрос потянулся к нему, нежно погладил по щеке, а затем обхватил ладонью его затылок, наклонился и поцеловал.

И то был вовсе не тот нежный и робкий поцелуй, как в «Авалоне». Он накрыл ртом рот Фингона, настойчиво и жадно, — и ощутил, как губы Фингона приоткрылись в ответ… то, как язык Фингона скользнул по его языку, словно разрядом молнии прошило позвоночник… жар, сладость, вспышка страсти — голова у него закружилась, он зажмурился и растворился в ощущениях. Фингон вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, притягивая к себе ближе, отвечая на поцелуй не менее пылко.

Из последних сил Маэдрос отстранился, дыхание его сбилось, сердце в груди грохотало. Из груди в пах тёк жар.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил… — прошептал Фингон ему в губы, глаза его были так близко, что Маэдросу были видны серебристые искорки в их синеве.

— И я не хочу… Но если я сейчас не уйду, я не уйду вообще… — он прижался лбом ко лбу Фингона. — У нас впереди полно времени… не позволяй мне сбивать тебя с пути. Я не могу остаться. Не сейчас. Я бы себя потом не простил. — Он не отрывал взгляда от Фингона, и в глазах его пылало куда больше чувств, чем он готов был показать. — Когда у тебя будет время, я приеду. — На мгновение он стиснул пальцами волосы Фингона, затем скользнул по ним, по плечам, по рукам — и вот уже переплетал свои пальцы с пальцами Фингона.

Тот вздохнул.

— Ты прав… знаю… но просто… — он прервался и поднял взгляд на Маэдроса.

— Я тебе каждый день буду звонить, — пообещал Маэдрос.

Фингон кивнул, потянулся вперёд и подарил ему ещё один страстный поцелуй, лишивший дыхания обоих — и затем, раз уж решение было принято, открыл дверцу и вылез из машины, после чего наклонился и посмотрел на Маэдроса.

— Ловлю тебя на слове! — сказал он и захлопнул дверцу, а затем направился к подъезду, махнул рукой на прощанье и скрылся в дверях.

***

Когда Маэдрос, вернувшись из Тириона, вошёл к себе домой, там было темно. Дверь в комнату Тьелко была закрыта, свет оттуда не пробивался. Маэдрос дошёл до двери Маглора: она тоже была закрыта, но из-под неё тёк ручеёк света и доносилась тихая музыка. Поколебавшись мгновение, он отправился к себе.

— Рано вернулся, — раздался пару минут спустя голос Маглора — тот появился в дверях уже у Маэдроса и теперь стоял, прислонившись к косяку. — В «Авалон» ходили?

— Ага. Там лучше, чем я ожидал. Интерьер забавный, но мне понравилось, — Маэдрос сбросил обувь и уселся на кровать.

— Кто играл? Даэрон?

— Честно? Даже не представляю, — Маэдрос покраснел, — я как-то и не заметил…

Маглор внимательно изучил его лицо.

— Хорошо провёл время, а?

— Хорошо.

— Не ожидал, что ты так рано вернёшься, — повторил Маглор. — Такая погода… думал, ты у него переночуешь…

Маэдрос взглянул на Маглора, выражение его лица было жёстким.

— Маглор, ты же сам знаешь. Знаешь, почему я не могу…

— А не думаешь, что пора с ним об  _этом_ поговорить? — Маглор нахмурился. —  _Это_ обязательно произойдёт, если вы продолжите встречаться!

— Да мы пока всего пару раз виделись. Это не проблема.

— Но вскоре ею станет, — Маглор уселся рядом с Маэдросом. — Если ты будешь и дальше с ним встречаться, он начнёт удивляться, почему ты не остаёшься у него.

Маэдрос скрестил руки на груди, оперся на колени и уставился в пол.

— Маглор, я разберусь. — Он поизучал пол ещё пару минут и опять заговорил. — Это так глупо… я думал, что уже всё прошло…

Маглор обнял Маэдроса за плечи.

— Думаю, ты должен ему сказать. Маэ, всё _это_ — не такая уж большая проблема, как тебе кажется. Я даже не припомню, когда у тебя в последний раз ночью был кошмар! Может, тебе и вправду уже лучше.

— Но кто знает, что я сотворю, проснувшись в незнакомом месте… не собираюсь я рисковать!

Маглор посмотрел на брата и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Знаю. Но не оттягивай этот разговор надолго. Он начнёт задаваться вопросами, может он сам что-то не то сказал или сделал… и произойдёт это очень скоро.

— Понимаю, — прошептал Маэдрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от сinemairon:  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Тьелко: Привет_

_Аредель: Привет_

_Тьелко: Я приеду на выходные на игру! Ты будешь?_

_Аредель: Ага. Ты когда?_

_Тьелко: В субботу поздно вечером. Игра в воскресенье в час. Улетаю в шесть вечера. Позавтракаем? Или на игру придёшь?_

_Аредель: И то, и то?_

_Тьелко: Чёрт, да!!! Я могу в десять утра. Где?_

_Аредель: Кафе «Келон». Около кампуса, пара минут пешком._

_Тьелко: До воскресенья!_

***

Подойдя ко входу в «Келон», она тут же увидела Тьелко; ветер раздувал его волосы вокруг лица. Лица, которое сразу, лишь он её заметил, просветлело — и она почувствовала, как её отрывают от земли и крепко стискивают в объятиях, и расхохоталась. Он был таким тёплым и твёрдым…

— Здорово, что ты свободна! Думал, а вдруг у тебя другие планы, — Тьелко поставил её на тротуар и глядел на неё, улыбаясь и всё ещё обнимая за талию.

— Сезон окончен, и моё расписание куда более гибкое, — она взяла его под руку, и они вошли в кафе. — Теперь только подготовка к финальным матчам.

— О-о-о, — Тьелко сморщился, — эти постоянные тренировки… дерьмо.

— Да мне ничего, только статические не люблю, — призналась Аредель.

Завтрак пролетел так быстро, что Тьелко, посмотрев на часы, был поражён, что уже почти полдень.

— Я должен бежать на каток, — виновато сказал он. — Пойдёшь со мной — или может там встретимся после?

— А тебе на игре надо быть с командой?

Он покачал головой, и водопад золотистых волос, падающих ему на плечи, на мгновение заворожил её.

— Да нет, я же тренер по физподготовке, мне там делать нечего. Я обычно помогаю с экипировкой и дежурю на случай травм, — он улыбнулся Аредель. — Я просто должен, если что, суметь выйти на лёд. Так что можем посидеть вместе у катка.

Каток от кафе был в паре минут ходьбы, и, пока они шли, Тьелко взял Аредель за руку.

— На День благодарения будешь занята с семьёй?

— Да, буду в среду дома. А ты?

— Матчей нет, так что я тоже буду там, — он метнул на неё быстрый взгляд. — Как думаешь, сможем встретиться?

— Хотелось бы, — она сжала его ладонь. — Я лечу обратно в воскресенье. Обычно мы дома сидим, чтобы спрятаться от пятничного безумия, но может, встретимся в субботу?

— Давай.

— А двенадцатого я приезжаю на зимние каникулы, буду дома месяц!

Тьелко нахмурился.

— У меня пара поездок с командой будет, — признался он. — А ты всё время будешь в Тирионе?

— Ага, дома. Папа говорил о том, чтобы увезти нас куда-нибудь в тёплые края, но мой младший брат ещё в школе, так что каникулы у него не такие большие.

— Да, и мы тоже дома обычно. Мои младшие братья — тоже школьники, — лицо его приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Мы всегда проводили Рождество в Форменосе… когда был жив дед… но теперь так не делаем.

— Я, конечно, надеялась отдохнуть на пляжах Альквалондэ, но теперь даже рада, что останусь дома, — Аредель опять сжала ладонь Тьелко и улыбнулась ему.

Матч был напряжённым, но в конце концов победа досталась Куивиэнен. Аредель, стоя у раздевалки, ждала, пока Тьелко закончит осмотр игроков. И вот он вышел из раздевалки и заметил её — и взял её руки в свои.

— Автобус уезжает через полчаса, так что у меня совсем мало времени. Могу тебя проводить, если это близко.

— Нет, не стоит — а то придётся бежать обратно, чтобы не опоздать. Лучше побудем тут, — она улыбнулась ему и потянула за собой прочь по длинному коридору, а затем вверх по лестнице. И они оказались в новом коридоре, пустом и широком, прямо позади табло. Тьелко огляделся.

— Куда мы?

— Уже никуда, — Аредель придвинулась ближе. — Решила, вряд ли ты хочешь обжиматься у раздевалки.

— Ты была права: тут гораздо лучше, — Тьелко притянул Аредель к себе и обнял. — Жаль, что у меня нет времени побольше… я о тебе всю неделю думал… — И улыбнулся; её ладони скользнули по его шее, пальцы вплелись в волосы.

— Мне нравится, что ты их распускаешь…

Он наклонился и поцеловал её, сперва легонько, а затем, когда она ответила, — уже более пылко, прижимая её к себе крепче. Она пахла лемонграссом: чисто, свежо, экзотично… и он поцеловал её ещё более страстно — и губы её приоткрылись… вкус их был мятным, и его словно прошило вспышкой жара.

Аредель отстранилась первой; Тьелко тяжело переводил дыхание, джинсы внезапно стали тесны.

— Наверно тебе пора на автобус.

— Да… — Тьелко кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Ты знаешь, как отсюда попасть к раздевалкам? — улыбнулась она.

— Да… — но он так и не сделал ни шагу. — Аредель… я правда очень хочу встретиться с тобой, когда ты приедешь на зимние каникулы, — его серые глаза не отрывались от неё. — На настоящем свидании.

— Я тоже, — она потянулась к нему и, обняв, нежно поцеловала. Он прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в её волосы, вдыхая их аромат, прежде чем с неохотой отступить.

— Попробуем увидеться на следующей неделе?

— На следующей неделе, — эхом отозвалась она и пошла по коридору от него прочь. И прежде чем повернуть за угол и исчезнуть из вида, одарила его дерзким взглядом через плечо.

***

В воскресенье днём Фингон сидел за рабочим столом — там же, где и весь день проторчал. В полуприкрытую дверь тихонько стукнули, и он развернулся — в дверном проёме маячило лицо Финрода.

— Эй, ты весь день работаешь?

— Часов с девяти утра, — сверился с часами Фингон.

— Готов сделать перерыв? Сходим поужинать куда-нибудь? — спросил Финрод. — Не хочется готовить, — признался он.

— Отлично звучит! — Фингон встал и покрутил головой, разминая шею и плечи. — Я только за.

Пару минут спустя они уже стояли под снегопадом на улице у своего дома; Фингон натянул шапку низко на уши и наглухо застегнул воротник.

— Куда пойдём?

— То место со средиземноморской кухней дальше по улице — или может в «Тэйглин»?

— «Тэйглин» ближе.

И вскоре они уже сидели за столиком в пабе.

— Ну так как твой проект? Ты ж над ним все выходные трудишься? — спросил Финрод.

— Захожу на финишную прямую! Думаю, смогу сдать его через неделю после Благодарения. А ты как? Тебя все выходные не было видно.

— Я провёл их у Амариэ, — сказал Финрод с улыбкой, наклонившись к нему.

— Я уже когда-нибудь с ней познакомлюсь, или ты нарочно её от меня скрываешь?

— А я тебе тот же вопрос могу задать! Может, я тебя с ней познакомлю, когда ты меня с Маэдросом познакомишь! — ухмыльнулся Финрод.

— Ты уже знаком с ним, — заметил Фингон.

— Ну, неофициально, — упёрся Финрод. — Кстати, как там ваше свидание в пятницу? Уже… третье, да?

— Что?

— В пятницу вечером. Третье свидание! Ты с ним встречаешься третьи выходные подряд, как я погляжу! — Финрод показал ему три пальца. — Вечер пятницы, прошлые выходные с Аредель, и тогда, когда ты на поезд опоздал. Точно три.

— Это были не свидания, — поправил его Фингон, встревожившись, что лицо его неудержимо краснеет.

— Ой, да ладно! — Финрод откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки, весело глядя на него. — Ну же, Фин! Это подставное знакомство для Аредель просто было отличным поводом, сам знаешь! И вообще, что это вы там делали такое, что ты последний поезд из Форменоса пропустил! Книжку забрать не так-то долго! — Он приподнял бровь, глядя на Фингона с видом всезнайки.

— Просто выпили по чашечке кофе!

— Свидание! Друг друга трогали?

— Ну правда, заткнись уже, — щёки Фингона загорелись ещё сильнее.

— О, значит, да! — ухмыльнулся Финрод. Фингон сделал большой глоток из своей пивной кружки.

— Итак. Три свидания, — подытожил Финрод. — А на этой неделе увидитесь?

— Не знаю… Праздник же, думаю, это всё усложняет, — признался Фингон, а затем прищурился, глядя на Финрода.

— А я считаю, тебе стоит найти время, — Финрод опять наклонился к нему. — А ты сам так не думаешь?

Фингон глотнул ещё пива.

— Да, стоит. Мне он и правда нравится, — снова сознался он, бросив взгляд на соседа.

— Знаю!

— Ты о чём это? — вспылил Фингон.

— А я скажу! Не думаю, что вообще хоть когда-нибудь видел, чтобы ты так дёргался и оборонялся по поводу отношений с кем-то! Ты знал, что меня не будет в пятницу вечером, и погода была отвратительной… Почему ты не сделал так, чтоб он остался?

Фингон глядел в свою кружку… метнул быстрый взгляд на Финрода — тот озадаченно смотрел на него.

— Я предлагал ему остаться, — наконец раскололся он.

— И он не остался? — Финрод округлил брови.

— Не остался, — ответ Фингона прозвучал более резко, чем тот сам хотел бы. — И он был прав. Мне в выходные предстояла куча работы. Реально неподходящее время… — начал было оправдываться он.

— Да заткнись ты! Не бывает времени подходящего или неподходящего. Если оно того стоит, ты всегда время найдёшь! — пожал плечами Финрод и глотнул своего пива, а затем посмотрел на Фингона и нахмурился. — А он вообще знает, что ты всерьёз им увлёкся? Я к тому, что может он подумал, что ты просто пригласил его на чашечку кофе ради приличия — или что-то в этом роде — и не понял, что ты большего хотел?

Тут уже пришла очередь Фингона хмуриться. Он на самом деле вовсе не хотел с Финродом всё это обсуждать… но был несколько удивлён, когда Маэдрос не захотел даже просто подняться к нему, хотя бы ненадолго. Он вздохнул:

— Думаю, я очень ясно дал понять, что имею в виду.

— Ты поцеловал его?

— Финрод, ну правда, я не хочу с тобой об этом говорить!

— Ну, а с кем ещё тебе об этом говорить! С Тургоном? Да ладно! — Финрод откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно изучил Фингона.

— Итак, ты его поцеловал.

— Да.

— И?

— Что «и»?

— И что это было? Просто быстрый прощальный поцелуй — или что-то большее? Мне правда нужно из тебя клещами всё вытягивать? — и Финрод опять придвинулся к нему, с пристальным вниманием во взгляде.

— Это было… давай остановимся на том, что это было очень даже взаимно, ок?

— А ты гнал ему всю эту хрень о том, как ты занят, какой у тебя адский этот проект и всё такое? — Финрод глядел на Фингона, прищурив глаза.

— Что?.. Ну не совсем так, но да… говорил о проекте и всей жути, что мне надо сделать до каникул… А что?

— Так значит ты весь такой пылкий и влюблённый с этими поцелуями — и сам его при этом отталкиваешь, давая понять, насколько занят? — закатил глаза Финрод и потом покачал головой. — Фин, ну серьёзно! Похоже, ты ему подаёшь смешанные сигналы! Ноешь, как у тебя мало времени на свидания, притом что, как минимум, сам инициируешь все эти обжимания — а потом выдаёшь всю эту фигню из серии «но я так занят, так занят»! Ну и он чувствует, что отвлекает тебя от дела! — Финрод опять откинулся назад и покачал головой. — Чёрт, да даже я себя ощущаю так, будто всё время тебе работать не даю!

Неужели правда, поразился Фингон. Неужели всё дело в том, что он такое впечатление произвёл, и Маэдрос воспринял всё так серьёзно? Он говорил и говорил, что не хочет Фингону мешать… Чёрт, чёрт… Пожалуй, Финрод прав…

Фингон вцепился руками в волосы и поднял взгляд на Финрода.

— Да, я постоянно о работе говорил… — признался он.

— Ну так и перестань! Ты когда проект закончишь? На следующей неделе? Фин, я не знаю никого, кто так уходил бы с головой в работу, как ты! Ты всё равно во всём будешь лучшим! Перестань с Маэдросом об учёбе говорить, он сам студентом был, всё должен и так понимать. Если ты и дальше будешь так на этом циклиться, он только хуже будет чувствовать себя!

— Ну ладно! Ты прав, ты прав.

— Да конечно я прав! Жаль, что ты нам не дал встретиться в пятницу вечером. Уж я бы ему рассказал, какой ты придурок, когда дело касается работы, и чтоб он тебя не слушал, когда ты нудишь и стонешь о ней!

— О, ну конечно, это прямо помогло бы! Ты наверняка что-то такое бы ему и ляпнул, потому я и встречался с ним не дома! — огрызнулся Фингон.

— Ну кто-то же должен ему в лицо сказать, что ты в него влюблён по уши! И лучше бы конечно ты сам ему об этом рассказал, но я буду рад и счастлив вмешаться и вам в этом помочь!

— Не нужна мне никакая помощь! — рыкнул Фингон.

— Отлично! Тогда так и делай! Закрой рот по поводу учёбы, отдайся на волю сердца, а мозгам вели заткнуться! Тебе нужно затащить этого парня в постель и переспать с ним уже, чтобы перестать так дёргаться по поводу и без! — заявил Финрод.

После чего Фингон решил, что давно пора было перевести разговор в другое русло.

— Говоря о сердцах — как твои дела с Амариэ? Это у тебя, как всегда, просто поразвлечься — или что-то большее?

Настала очередь Финрода краснеть.

— Ну, это точно развлечение, но, похоже, и что-то большее, — признался он. — У меня много уже отношений было…

— О да, — рассмеялся Фингон, — и большая часть — на одну ночь.

— Фин, ну правда. Это другое! — Финрод наклонился вперёд, лицо его казалось очень серьёзным и честным. — Обычно я всегда смотрю по сторонам в поисках кого-то ещё — даже когда я в отношениях. — Он покачал головой. — Но вот с ней… я вижу только её и не хочу ни на кого отвлекаться. — Он пожал плечами. — Я ни в одном клубе не был не одну неделю уже.

— Правда что ли? А где ж ты был всё это время? Дома тебя почти нет! — вот тут Фингон был поражён. Выходные Финрод обычно проводил в модных ресторанах, клубах или диско-барах.

— А вот я был у Амариэ, или в библиотеке, или мы обедали, или в кино ходили.

— Тогда у тебя с ней точно серьёзно… Не припомню, чтоб ты по клубам не ходил!

— Угу… Безумие, Фин, но я счастлив! — Финрод вновь откинулся на спинку стула и отпил пива. — И хочу сказать, что пришло и твоё время быть счастливым!


	14. Chapter 14

Всё это затеяла Аредель. Она, подмигнув Фингону, как ни в чём ни бывало заявила матери, что им, пожалуй, стоит завтра на весь день поехать за покупками в Форменос. Анайрэ идею подхватила — и вот уже они втроём в субботнее утро тех самых выходных, на которые выпал День благодарения, ехали на машине в Форменос. Тургон с Аргоном остались дома с Финголфином: чистить заваленные снегом дорожки и проезжую часть и искать рождественские украшения к возвращению остальных. Фингон был уверен, что когда они вернутся, то найдут отца с братьями перед телевизором, активно болеющими за спортивные команды на экране.

Фингон не мог понять, как эта поездка поможет ему провести время с Маэдросом, как и Аредель — с Тьелко — ведь они едут с матерью по магазинам. И накануне вечером, сидя на кровати в своей старой комнате в родительском доме, он пытался придумать, что именно написать Маэдросу. И размышления его прервала Аредель, появившись в дверях и плюхнувшись на кровать с ним рядышком.

— Я всё выяснила, — вполголоса произнесла она. — И с Тьелко всё уладила.

— Он приезжал в Эльмот?

— Ага… времени у нас было мало, но мы встретились перед хоккейным матчем, — она прислонилась к стене, вытянув ноги. — Они с Маэдросом сегодня в Форменосе. Он сказал, что Маэдрос весь день должен быть в магазине.

— А Тьелко?

— Я с ним встречусь в центре, в какой-нибудь кафешке. А ты сможешь найти Маэдроса в магазине.

— А что насчёт мамы? Мы же не можем её так бросить.

— Да не собираемся мы её бросать! Разве не ты сам говорил, что тебе надо поработать над парой заявлений работодателям — ну или чем-то таким?

— Ну да, — нахмурился Фингон. — Но какое это к поездке в Форменос отношение имеет?

— А такое, — закатила глаза Аредель, — что после пары магазинов ты пойдёшь в книжный со своим ноутом, чтобы там поработать, потому что там бесплатный Wi-Fi.

— Не уверен, что в «Букинисте» он бесплатный.

— Финьо, ну серьёзно, прекрати вести себя как идиот! Какая разница, какой он там! Ты ж не работать туда пойдёшь! — раздражённо зыркнула на него Аредель. — Это маме мы так скажем, — раздельно и чётко произнесла она. — А чем ты там займёшься — дело твоё! — Она подняла брови, глядя на Фингона. — Но я всё-таки надеюсь, чем-то позадорнее, чем все эти твои заявления!

— О… — Фингон моргнул.

— И я уверена: Маэдрос тебе даст пароль, если ты и вправду предпочтёшь покорпеть над своим ноутом… а не над самим Маэдросом, — сухо добавила Аредель. — А может, и не даст, — лукаво ухмыльнулась она затем. — Может, он не такой тупой, как ты!

Фингон кинул в неё подушкой, но сам улыбался.

— А ты с Тьелко?

— Ну, очевидно, что я не могу покупать подарки маме, а она — мне, если мы вместе. Так что мы разделимся, и я ненадолго пересекусь с Тьелко.

— Как-то мне перед мамой неудобно.

Аредель швырнула в него той же подушкой.

— Финьо, да зачем я вообще пытаюсь тебе помочь с твоей убогой личной жизнью!

— Не нужна мне помощь!

— Слушай, если тебе от этого станет легче, мы маме можем о них рассказать по пути и даже их познакомить, — глаза Аредель блеснули, но выражение лица внезапно изменилось, став более задумчивым.

— Что? — от Фингона перемена не укрылась.

— Ну, может, это правда хорошая идея — познакомить маму с ними. Тогда она уже будет знать всё до зимних каникул… И на каникулах мы сможем с ними встречаться почаще или даже их пригласить…

Вот так Фингон и оказался в одном из удобных кресел в «Букинисте Белерианда», в трудах над заявлениями благодаря бесплатному Wi-Fi, — и в ожидании прихода Маэдроса.

— Привет, — Маэдрос присел на подлокотник кресла Фингона. — Прости, эту встречу с клиентом я назначил ещё до того, как узнал, что ты сегодня приедешь. — Он глядел на Фингона виновато. — И пообещал, что мы с ним просмотрим все эти книги… перенести было невозможно.

— Да не волнуйся. Ты на работе, и не могу же я ждать, что ты бросишь всё в последнюю минуту, — Фингон улыбнулся ему. — Я на любую твою свободную минутку готов претендовать, но не хочу рушить твой рабочий день, особенно в самые оживлённые выходные в году.

Маэдрос положил ладонь Фингону на плечо.

— А поможешь мне перенести пару книг — или пока занят?

— Буду рад помочь! Где тут можно оставить ноут? — Фингон закрыл ноутбук и сунул его в сумку.

— В моём кабинете, пойдём.

Фингон направился за Маэдросом вглубь магазина, там Маэдрос сначала подвёл его к двери, а затем завёл в небольшую комнату с огромным письменным столом. Вдоль стен стояли книжные полки, одну стену полностью занимал шкаф с папками.

— Оставь вещи здесь, — Маэдрос махнул в сторону стола.

Фингон бросил сумку и куртку на пустой стол и огляделся.

— Я ждал чего-то вроде кабинета моего старого профессора по истории искусств, — засмеялся он. — Что всё будет завалено грудами книг и бумаг.

— Через пару недель так и будет — Морьо приедет делать со мной годовую отчетность, и придётся вытаскивать все счета и квитанции.

— Отличный стол, — Фингон провёл пальцем по гладкой столешнице. — И такой огромный… я прямо поражён.

— Его тут поставили ещё до того, как отделить комнату от магазина гипсокартоном, — Маэдрос улыбнулся, но вот глаза его не улыбались; он коснулся стола. — Он дедушкин… Я часами за ним сидел, когда ребёнком был… напротив деда сидел и рисовал или домашку делал — а тот трудился над документами. Или я под столом сидел, когда тот уходил на совещания. — Взгляд Маэдроса затуманился. — В общем, я хотел, чтобы стол тут стоял и напоминал мне о деде.

Фингон в ответ промолчал, проникнувшись тем, как сильны были чувства Маэдроса к покойному деду. Он подошёл к большому стеклянному окну в стене, отделяющей кабинет от остального магазина.

— Выглядит, как кабинет главного редактора в старых фильмах про журналистов. Получается, ты отсюда можешь видеть всё, что в магазине происходит?

— Ну, я не так часто тут бываю, не хочу закрываться отдельно ото всех, — пояснил Маэдрос, подойдя к нему. — Но зато подчинённые знают, что я в курсе всего, что происходит, и я так доступнее, если вдруг понадоблюсь.

Фингон усмехнулся и придвинулся к Маэдросу поближе.

— Значит, и не уединиться? — приподнял он бровь.

— И правда, — Маэдрос смотрел на него сверху вниз своими серебряными глазами, выражение лица его вновь было немного озорным. — Придется поставить жалюзи…

Они стояли друг к другу очень близко… так близко, что Фингон чувствовал дыхание Маэдроса и тепло его тела… между ними было не более полудюйма… и Маэдрос наклонился к нему:

— Ты себе не представляешь, как я прямо сейчас жалею, что тут это окно.

— И я, — рассмеялся Фингон, мягко положив ладонь Маэдросу на грудь. — Так у тебя были какие-то коробки, которые нужно помочь отнести?

— Книги. На регистрационной стойке, — он потянулся к ладони Фингона и сжал её в своей. — Пойдём, — он потянул Фингона прочь из кабинета, захлопывая за ними дверь.

Пару мгновений спустя Фингон уже оказался на складе с коробкой книг в руках, Маэдрос привёл его к пустым полкам на задах склада, Фингон поставил коробку на одну из них и развернулся — и наткнулся прямо на Маэдроса, молча стоявшего за его спиной.

Маэдрос тут же обвил его руками, притягивая ближе.

— А вот тут окон нет, — прошептал он, наклоняясь и накрывая губы Фингона своими. И Фингон потянулся поцелую навстречу, приоткрывая губы, ведя ладонями по спине Маэдроса к бёдрам. Пальцы Маэдроса запутались в волосах Фингона, давно нуждавшихся в стрижке, и Фингон целовал его в ответ всё более и более страстно, скользя языком по его языку, прижимаясь к жаркому телу. Он скользнул ладонями Маэдросу под рубашку, одновременно и услышав, и на губах ощутив, как у того тут же перехватило дыхание, и впился ртом в рот Маэдроса, лаская пальцами его спину… кожа была на ощупь такой гладкой, такой тёплой…

Фингон ощутил, как стремительно твердеет под джинсами в паху у Маэдроса, плотно притиснутом к его телу, — и тут же сам отреагировал эрекцией. И прижался ещё сильнее, потираясь о бедро Маэдроса. Он засунул пальцы Маэдросу за пояс, скользнул ими к низу живота, накрыл ладонью ширинку, поглаживая — Маэдрос задохнулся вдохом и отстранился.

— Не здесь… — выдохнул он, — нас могут застать… — но не сделал ни шага назад, напротив, вцепился сильнее в волосы Фингона и опять накрыл его губы своими.

Фингон вновь принялся ласкать спину Маэдроса, переполняясь ощущениями губ Маэдроса, языка Маэдроса, кожи Маэдроса под подушечками пальцев… тем напряжением, что разрасталось в паху…

Раздался звук открывшейся двери, а следом — голос Маглора:

— Думаю, Маэдрос где-то там…

И они быстро отдёрнулись друг от друга, так что когда Маглор наконец пробрался на зады склада, то нашёл их обоих достающими книги из коробки и расставляющими по местам.

Маглор прищурился: от его внимания не ускользнуло, что рубашка Маэдроса не заправлена в джинсы и как взлохмачена шевелюра Фингона. «Хорошо», — подумал Маглор, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал, а лишь сказал им, что у прилавка их ждут Аредель с Тьелко.

Через пару минут они были уже у прилавка; Маэдрос успел заправить рубашку, но вот Фингон не заметил, что творится с его волосами, и Тьелко, оглядев их, взглянул на брата, поднял брови и красноречиво улыбнулся. Маэдрос проигнорировал его, всё внимание посвятив Аредель.

— Маэдрос, привет! — воскликнула Аредель. — Финьо, мама ждёт нас в кафе через пару минут. — И затем улыбнулась Маэдросу: — Думаю, нам стоит пойти всем вместе. Я хочу вас с мамой познакомить.

— Маэдрос, можешь уйти на перерыв? Или ты уже на него уходил? — спросил Тьелко, со значением глядя на брата с Фингоном. Фингон ощутил, как к лицу прилила краска, но удержал невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Уверен, Маглор меня ненадолго прикроет. Мне надо сходить за курткой ко мне в кабинет, а Фингону — за вещами.

Маглор с готовностью согласился побыть за стойкой.

— Это последний на сегодня перерыв на кофе с Фингоном? — сухо спросил он. — Просто чтоб я знал, чего ждать.

— Нам с Аредель скоро надо домой ехать, так что он вернётся до закрытия, — ответил Фингон до того, как Маэдрос открыл рот, и уверенно посмотрел прямо Маглору в глаза.

Они вышли из магазина, направляясь в ту же кофейню, что и в предыдущий раз, и Маэдрос взял Фингона за руку. В прошлый раз Фингон не заметил названия заведения, но теперь он его разглядел — «Химринг».

Анайрэ как раз уже делала у стойки заказ, так что вскоре они все вместе уже сидели за столиком.

— Я слышала о вас обоих столько хорошего, — с лёгкой улыбкой вежливо проговорила Анайрэ, а затем взглянула на своих детей, и тут её взгляд стал более пристальным. Фингон не сомневался, что она моментально заметила и руку Тьелко, обнимающую Аредель, и ладонь Фингона в ладони Маэдроса, когда все они появились в дверях кафе. Было очевидно: по дороге домой их ждёт куча вопросов, так как по пути сюда никто из них особенно не распространялся о новых «друзьях» из Форменоса.

Но вскоре Тьелко рассмешил Анайрэ своими историями, да и Маэдрос заинтересовал: она изучала классическую литературу много лет назад в Куивэинен, ещё до того, как решила специализироваться в истории искусств. Так что время пролетело быстро, и вот Маэдрос уже глядел на часы.

— Пожалуй, мне надо вернуться и отпустить Маглора.

— Буду ужасно рада взглянуть на твой магазин, прежде чем мы уедем, — Анайрэ, тоже сверившись с часами, встала и принялась надевать пальто. — У нас есть ещё немножко времени. Так ты говорил, у тебя есть пара новых книг по истории искусств?


	15. Chapter 15

— Эй, не забудь только, что в выходные я буду на свадьбе у Бора! — напомнил Маэдрос Маглору во время уборки кухни после ужина.

Маглор в ответ распахнул глаза.

— Я не могу прикрыть тебя в магазине! У меня отчётный концерт!

— Да знаю я! Вот почему у меня Эрестор на полный рабочий день: мне нужно, чтобы кто-то постоянно был в доступе, когда я должен уехать из города или просто не могу быть в магазине. Он отлично справится с выходными!

— Ты можешь и меня на полный день нанять, если я не найду работу, — угрюмо произнёс Маглор.

— Да найдёшь ты что-нибудь! А место адъюнкта с осени будет вакантно?

— Да, — поморщился Маглор, — но не уверен, что хочу на должность временную, но такую ответственную. — Он вздохнул. — И я ещё не получил ответа от Тирионского симфонического. Надеялся, что меня туда возьмут помощником музыкального директора… — Он нахмурился. — Так что может, я ещё у тебя застряну.

— Да ты всего пару недель назад на собеседование туда ходил! Уверен, они тебе позвонят, — попытался успокоить его Маэдрос. — Но я не собираюсь увольнять Эрестора, даже если ты не найдёшь работу! — предупредил он. — Он просто моя правая рука, у него степень в библиотечном деле, опыт работы в книжных. Я ему плачу больше, чем в любой библиотеке — не могу потерять его!

— Да знаю, знаю, я Эрестору не замена, — согласился Маглор. — Хотя, может, он своё дело и знает, но ему, с учётом того, сколько ты ему платишь, стоило бы поменьше ворчать!

— Ворчать — его работа, он должен сдерживать мой энтузиазм и безумные идеи, — улыбнулся Маэдрос. — Именно благодаря ему мы и зарабатываем деньги.

Затем они пару минут трудились в тишине.

— Чёрт! — вдруг стукнул рукой по кухонной стойке Маэдрос.

— Что?

— Надо Фингону позвонить! Я ему сказал, что можем на выходные встретиться, а напрочь забыл, что уеду! — Маэдрос покачал головой.

— Ты ему уже сказал? — Маглор облокотился на стойку.

Маэдрос стрельнул в него быстрым взглядом.

— Что сказал?

— Маэдрос! Я вас вчера видел на складе, сам знаешь! Да и если б не видел, очевидно было по тому, как вы оба выглядели, что вы не просто там книжки двигали!

— И что такого?

— Ты знаешь, что такого! Ваши отношения развиваются, ты должен быть с ним честным в том, почему не можешь у него на ночь остаться, если он тебя попросит! А по тому, как всё вчера смотрелось, он наверняка в следующий раз тебя попросит — если уже не попросил! — Маглор внимательно смотрел на брата. Румянец на лице Маэдроса сдал его с потрохами.

— Так он тебя уже просил остаться, — констатировал Маглор.

— Ну не такими словами… — Маэдрос покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Что означает, что да — а ты этого избегаешь! — Маглор скрестил на груди руки и уставился на брата. — Я же знаю, что он тебе нравится! Не думаю, что ты хочешь его обидеть, а? Даже случайно!

— На самом деле, ещё пока рано, и когда придёт пора, я сам с этим разберусь! — огрызнулся Маэдрос. — Спасибо за внимание, конечно, но я в состоянии сам со своими отношениями справиться!

— Ну, как знаешь. Ну, хотя бы, раз ты уезжаешь вопрос не встанет в эти выходные.

Маэдрос сбежал в свою комнату, чтобы позвонить Фингону вдали от посторонних ушей.

— А я как раз думал тебе позвонить, — Фингон сразу ответил на звонок. — Я почти дела закончил.

— Как проект?

— Основное завершено! Защита — в пятницу, но он уже к ней готов!

— А неделя твоя как?

— Да куча фигни с другими делами, которые пришлось отложить на потом, чтобы добить уже этот чёртов проект! — признался Фингон и тут же пожалел о сказанном, запоздало вспомнив советы Финрода.

— Я забыл тебе сказать, что в выходные уезжаю в Бретиль на свадьбу… прямо в пятницу и до воскресенья не вернусь… — он прервался и продолжил виноватым тоном. — Прости, не смогу никуда с тобой сходить в пятницу и отпраздновать защиту.

— О… — Фингон сам поразился, какое разочарование охватило его после этих слов Маэдроса. У них не было чёткой договорённости на эту неделю, но он как-то как само собой разумеющееся предполагал, что они смогут увидеться… как весь прошедший месяц.

— Страшно жаль, что у тебя такая безумная неделя, — голос Маэдроса эхом вторил разочарованию Фингона. — Думаю, до пятницы у тебя на меня времени не найдётся?..

— Ну, по факту, всё не настолько ужасно, — Фингон включил громкую связь и принялся листать календарь в телефоне, затем опять отключил громкоговоритель и поднёс трубку к уху. — У меня нет занятий днём в среду. Но ты будешь работать?

— Ну, у меня есть один парень, который полный день работает, думаю, он справится. Я могу заехать за тобой, чтоб мы где-то пообедали?

— Ты всегда сам приезжаешь. Может, лучше мне приехать в Форменос? Выпьем кофе, если у тебя будет время, или я тебе могу опять помочь на складе, если захочешь, — поддразнил он Маэдроса.

— Твоя помощь на складе мне всегда пригодится, — рассмеялся Маэдрос, но затем заговорил серьёзнее. — Вовсе я не всегда сам приезжаю. А у тебя тяжёлая неделя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил лишнее время на дорогу. У тебя дел гораздо больше, чем у меня.

— Ну, я могу в поезде почитать. Если не пропущу опять последнюю электричку, то всё точно будет в порядке.

— Я тебя всегда обратно отвезу, только попроси. И приехать к тебе могу. Лучше я всё же приеду, а ты не будешь тратить время.

— А в твоём кабинете жалюзи появились?

— Что?..

— Жалюзи в твоём кабинете появились?

— О… нет, пока нет.

— Конечно, твой склад — это очень увлекательно, но, полагаю, лучше будет, если ты всё же приедешь. Лучше я проведу побольше времени с тобой, чем с поездом. А вот если жалюзи всё же появятся, то у меня появится и искушение приехать.

— Учту на будущее! Итак, я приеду в среду к часу. К тебе?

— Отлично звучит.

— Дождаться не могу…

— И я…

Фингон нажал кнопку сброса звонка. Следующая неделя в семестре последняя. И у него будет месяц отдыха, практика начнётся только на третьей неделе января. В каникулы у него будет куча времени на Маэдроса. Он тоже не мог дождаться…

***

Маэдрос нашёл место, чтобы припарковаться, к квартале от дома Фингона. Снегопад наконец кончился, но поднялся ветер. Маэдрос зашагал к дому, высоко подняв воротник и закутавшись в шарф.

Он проверил номер на почтовых ящиках — чтобы удостовериться, что на правильном пути, — а затем подошёл к двери в квартиру.

Фингон услышал стук, как раз когда смотрел на часы. Ровно час! Он улыбнулся и подошёл к двери, открыл — и упёрся взглядом прямо в Маэдроса.

— Приветик, — кривовато улыбнулся тот. Похоже, Маэдрос вообще не представлял себе, как сейчас выглядит со стороны, обрамлённый дверным проёмом: раскрасневшееся от мороза лицо, слегка запотевшие очки, сияющие рыжие волосы свободно вьются вокруг лица, растрёпанные ветром… Фингон внезапно понял, что никогда раньше не видел Маэдроса с распущенными волосами… это просто захватывало дух.

— Заходи, — заикаясь, выдавил он, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Маэдроса, но не мог отвести от него взгляда — это было просто невозможно. Да чёрт побери, он что теперь всегда будет дар речи терять, каждый раз, когда Маэдрос будет так сногсшибательно выглядеть? Ну, скажем прямо, тот всегда выглядел сногсшибательно, признался себе Фингон, но сегодня это было что-то исключительное.

Маэдрос же вошёл, прикрыл дверь и с любопытством поглядел на Фингона. Затем снял запотевшие очки и сунул их в карман куртки.

— Всё нормально? — внезапно встревожился он. — Мы же на сегодня договорились? Я не написал смс, торопился приехать побыстрее… — теперь Маэдрос уже хмурился. — Ты забыл, что я приезжаю?

Фингон наконец обрёл язык.

— Нет-нет, я всё помню… — но он никак не мог перестать пялиться… он понял, что и без очков Маэдроса раньше ни разу не видел. — Ты вообще себе представляешь, как выглядишь, а?

Маэдрос, казалось, был озадачен.

— Как выгляжу?.. Что, так плохо? — спросил он со смешком. — Чёртов ветер виноват.

Фингон шагнул к нему ближе, вплёл пальцы в его волосы и потянул его лицо к своему.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — шёпотом подтвердил он, вставая на цыпочки и касаясь губами губ Маэдроса… и вот уже целуя его всё более пылко.

Маэдрос обнял его и притянул к себе ближе, скользнув руками к пояснице, губы его приоткрылись, и вот уже его язык был в сладком тёплом плену рта Фингона. Пару мгновений спустя он отстранился, переводя дыхание и глядя на Фингона сверху вниз, его серебряные глаза сияли.

— Скажи же мне, чем я обязан такому приёму, потому что мне точно понадобится это в следующий раз.

Фингон пропустил между пальцами пряди волос Маэдроса и, склонив голову вбок и прищурившись, глядел на него.

— Просто приходи почаще ко мне под дверь.

— Я на это не куплюсь! Я уже тут был, а так ты раньше не делал! — Маэдрос притянул его к себе, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Я тебя никогда не видел с распущенными волосами… — признался Фингон, — и без очков… — он смотрел на него и не мог отвести взгляда. — Это… был такой сюрприз.

— Надеюсь, приятный? — Маэдрос опять потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Когда к Фингону вернулась способность дышать, он ответил:

— Ну… если потерять дар речи — приятный сюрприз, тогда да.

— Снежинки, — ухмыльнулся Маэдрос.

— Что?..

— В тот вечер, когда я тебя от подъезда забирал, ты сел в машину, а у тебя в волосах запутались снежинки, и тогда я утратил способность связно говорить. Ты не заметил, что ли?

— Ну… с учётом того, что я сам с трудом могу пару слов связать с тех пор, как с тобой познакомился, думаю, можно сказать, что и не заметил.

— Ну, это уже побольше, чем пара слов, — заметил Маэдрос.

— На этот раз меня устраивает и не говорить, — Фингон накрыл ртом рот Маэдроса и потянул его в гостиную, в сторону дивана. Маэдрос на миг присел, освобождаясь от куртки и шарфа, и затем скользнул ладонями Фингону под рубашку… такими жаркими, что тот ощутил, как покалывает кожу. Губы, ладони Маэдроса на его волосах, лице, теле… Фингон уткнулся ему в шею, дыхание стало частым и рваным, пальцы запутались в волосах Маэдроса, джинсы внезапно стали невероятно тесны, возбуждение всё росло…

И Фингон совершенно не услышал, как открылась дверь, и вот уже голос Финрода воскликнул:

— Ух ты! Простите, простите! — и дверь захлопнулась.

Фингон быстро сел; лицо его полыхало. Маэдрос поспешно уселся с ним рядом. Из-за спинки дивана им ухмылялся Финрод, за ним, в паре шагов, стояла девушка с очень длинными золотистыми волосами. Финрод окинул Фингона с Маэдросом весёлым взглядом и затем обратился к Маэдросу:

— Я Финрод, сосед Фингона. Мы с тобой пару недель назад встречались в твоём книжном магазине, но вроде официально не знакомились. Рад наконец познакомиться!

— Маэдрос. Рад знакомству, — вежливо отозвался Маэдрос, щёки его розовели румянцем.

Финрод развернулся к Фингону.

— А это вот Амариэ, — он подтолкнул девушку вперёд.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Финрод о тебе так много рассказывал… очень приятно наконец познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — улыбнулся ей Фингон и затем продолжил пристальным взглядом сверлить Финрода: тот скрестил руки и опёрся локтями о спинку дивана с видом куда более весёлым, чем предполагала того ситуация, и, похоже, вовсе не спешил закончить разговор.

— Ты днём дома? — спросил его Фингон.

— Ага. Ты же знаешь, что я в среду рано заканчиваю. А я думал, ты будешь допоздна в студии, — Финрод вопросительно приподнял брови.

— На этой неделе там нет занятий.

— Да я уж вижу, — Финрод не терял весёлого вида и даже не пытался это скрыть.

— Мы уже уходим, — Фингон встал, Маэдрос сгрёб куртку и шарф с пола и встал следом за ним.

— Хм, а глядя на вас, я было подумал, что вы как раз останетесь, — веселье Финрода несколько увяло, и выражение лица стало озадаченным.

— Планы поменялись, — сухо проговорил Фингон, продолжая сверлить взглядом Финрода и мечтая, чтобы тот не дай бог не выдал какую-нибудь из глупостей, что болтал тогда в «Тэйглин».

Финрод выпрямился и пристально посмотрел на Фингона.

— Ну правда, вам необязательно уходить. Мы с Амариэ можем просто у меня в комнате посидеть…

Фингон видел, что и Амариэ, и Маэдросу очень неловко. Он сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что Финрод привык, что по средам он дома один. Он всегда по средам рано заканчивал учёбу, а Фингон сам не озаботился тем, чтобы предупредить его об отменённых чертёжных занятиях и планах с Маэдросом. Сейчас, конечно, Фингон был очень зол, но нечестно было бы во всём винить Финрода. Или Амариэ. Нужно просто увести отсюда Маэдроса, прежде чем Финрод ляпнет что-то, о чём потом Фингон будет жалеть.

Маэдрос уже натянул куртку; Фингон потянулся к нему и взял его за руку.

— Маэдрос, пошли.

— Фин… — теперь Финрод уже хмурился.

— Финрод, не парься. Я просто забыл, что ты рано приходишь по средам. Сам виноват, — Фингон мотнул головой и передёрнул плечами. — Увидимся позже, Амариэ, приятно было познакомиться. Обычно я не такой брюзга.

Амариэ застенчиво улыбнулась, но промолчала. Финрод продолжал хмуриться.

— Рад был с вами познакомиться, — сказал Маэдрос, и они вышли из квартиры.

По лестнице они спускались молча, Фингон продолжал держать Маэдроса за руку. Но в подъезде Маэдрос остановился и взглянул на него.

— Что? Слушай, мне так жаль, что так вышло! Я совершенно забыл, что он в среду днём дома. Я-то не бываю, так что это просто выпало из головы.

Но Маэдрос продолжал смотреть на него, между его бровей образовалась маленькая складка.

— Что?.. — повторил Фингон.

— Ты злишься потому, что мы не смогли побыть наедине, или тебе неловко, что они нас застали?

— Что?!

Маэдрос повторил свой вопрос.

— Думаю, и то, и другое, но почему это так важно?

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, не смущает ли тебя то, что тебя застали именно со мной.

— Ты что, шутишь?! Да всё, чего я хочу прямо сейчас — это быть с тобой! А не спорить об этом в моём подъезде! Разве не тебе самому в прошлые выходные было неловко, что нас могут застать?!

— То было другое.

— Почему это?

— Потому что это было у меня на работе, Фингон… это мой магазин, — Маэдрос вздохнул. — Потому что я жду от своих сотрудников, чтобы они ничем таким на складе не занимались — и, получается, у меня двойные стандарты, если я сам делаю так.

— Если вспомнишь, ты сам меня поцеловал! — Фингон был поражён, как они докатились до ссоры… и тут же пожалел о своих словах, увидев, как они задели Маэдроса.

— Ты прав, — ответил тот. — Мне не стоило делать этого на работе.

— Маэдрос, ну перестань! Я не хочу так! Не хочу ругаться с тобой по поводу всего этого, когда у нас так мало времени друг на друга! — Фингон таки не отпускал руки Маэдроса и сейчас крепко её сжал.

— Фингон, мне тоже это не нравится. Но мне нужно знать, если ты стесняешься этого. Стесняешься наших отношений.

— Да ты о чём?! Стесняюсь наших отношений? — теперь уже Фингон совершенно растерялся. — Да почему мне их стесняться?!

— Ну ты так разозлился на своего соседа, когда он нас застал… Я жил в доме с шестью братьями и очень маленьким личным пространством… Я в общежитии жил. И ты тоже. У меня был сосед. И у тебя. Я и сосчитать не могу, сколько раз я заставал кого-то за примерно тем же, чем мы занимались. Или сколько раз меня заставали. Ну, позлишься минуту, потом посмеешься и ищешь местечко поуединённее, — Маэдрос глядел на Фингона, хмурясь. — Потому я и подумал, может, тебе стыдно потому, что это именно я… Я просто пытаюсь понять, из-за чего ты так расстроился.

Фингон глядел на него.

— Мне совершенно не стыдно оттого, что это именно ты! — он опять стиснул ладонь Маэдроса и шагнул к нему. — Я вообще и сам не знаю, почему я так вышел из себя… может, потому, что второй раз на неделе нас с тобой прерывают… меня это бесит! — Он придвинулся ещё ближе и обвил Маэдроса руками, поднимая на него глаза… их лица разделяла каких-то пара дюймов. — Меня бесит, когда нам мешают! Я так редко вижусь с тобой, эта учёба, работа твоя, я тут, ты там, в Форменосе… — он крепче обнял Маэдроса. — Мне всё время тебя не хватает. Только тебя. Я знаю, что на каникулах с этим будет получше, но ты в выходные уедешь, а на следующей неделе сдача, и я тебя теперь столько не увижу… знаю, звучит глупо, но я уже привык, что мы раз в пару дней видимся…

— Похоже, ты не хочешь, чтобы я встречался с твоим соседом?

— Да ладно? С чего ты так решил? — Фингон задумался: неужели так заметно было, что он избегал встреч с Финродом… наверное, да.

— В первый раз, когда мы с Тьелко заходили, его не было. Во второй раз ты ждал меня на улице и звать внутрь не стал. И ты так вышел из себя, когда он застал нас сегодня… Мне просто интересно: есть ли какие-то причины у того, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ним встречался? — всё, что Фингон сейчас мог видеть — это были серебряные глаза Маэдроса.

— Но его в выходные почти не бывает, — возразил Фингон. — И он угрожал, что всяких глупостей наговорит, когда наконец тебя увидит… и я не хотел с ним дела иметь, потому тогда просто спустился к подъезду… — он и сам теперь нахмурился. — А я вообще-то тебя приглашал к себе, и не один раз, когда он точно был дома — а ты сам мне оба раза отказал. — Теперь он сам посмотрел на Маэдроса повнимательнее. — Я сам могу спросить, почему ты не хочешь ко мне зайти после того, как мы ужинаем где-то. По-моему, я очень явно продемонстрировал, что хочу, чтобы ты… я тебя попросил остаться, а ты отказался. Почему, Маэдрос?

— Я же тебе говорил, почему. У тебя много дел, я не хочу мешать.

— Думаю, это моя жизнь и я сам способен определить, что мне мешает, а что нет. Я бы не просил тебя, если бы думал, что это не даст мне работать. Ты бы не помешал мне… я всё-таки лучше разбираюсь в своей жизни, чем ты… — Фингон был потрясён тем, что у них случилась такая ссора. — Я не хочу с тобой спорить! — повторил он, положив голову Маэдросу на плечо. — Я просто хочу быть с тобой… — он-то думал, что это должно быть ясно как божий день… он не предложил бы такого, если бы сам не хотел… Неужели Маэдрос не понимает?..

Маэдрос протянул руку и погладил Фингона по волосам.

— Думаю, нам нужно об этом поговорить, — он продолжал поглаживать Фингона по голове. — Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, — прошептал он. — Но не ценой твоего дипломного проекта!

Разве не сам Фингон твердил о своей занятости? Маэдрос старался уважать его время, понимая, какой сумасшедший этот последний семестр… разве не этого хотел от него Фингон?..

Фингон поднял голову и взглянул на него.

— Тогда давай начистоту. Меня абсолютно ничего не смущает в тебе и наших отношениях. Я ничего так не хочу, как шанса провести с тобой время. Верь мне, когда я говорю, что это время у меня есть! — Фингон сжал его в объятиях крепче. — Я никогда ничего так не хотел… — признался он.

Маэдрос смотрел на Фингона.

— Я тоже этого хочу… — он наклонился и поцеловал его.

— И что теперь? — спросил Фингон через пару минут, глядя на Маэдроса. — Как бы мне ни нравилось с тобой целоваться, я не хочу проторчать весь день в подъезде.

— Можем вернуться к тебе?..

— Нет уж, это моё время с тобой. Не хочу тратить его на болтовню с Финродом. Потом с ним пообщаемся, когда Амариэ не будет, и я извинюсь. Не сейчас, — Фингон вздохнул. Он ничего так не хотел, как остаться с Маэдросом наедине, но всё равно не хотел при этом возвращаться домой, где Финрод будет лезть в своих попытках «помочь». Фингон уже сказал Маэдросу, как сильно он хочет быть с ним. Не надо, чтобы ещё и Финрод делал это за него.

— Раз уж мы спустились, может, сходим куда-нибудь?

— Ну давай, — согласился Маэдрос, опять недоумевая: он только что предложил то, чего Фингон, вроде бы, как раз и хотел, — вернуться в квартиру, а тот эту идею отверг. Ладно, придётся сегодня просто следовать тому, что хочет Фингон… Маэдрос на самом деле не представлял, что ещё делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от cinemairon:  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

В итоге они остановились на «Тэйглин» — кафе было близко, а идей получше у них не было. Этот обед прошёл куда тише, чем их предыдущие… оба время от времени терялись в своих размышлениях.

Фингон думал о том, что Финрод был прав. Маэдрос столько раз сказал о том, как Фингон занят… и сам Фингон теперь очень жалел, что столько говорил о проекте. Ещё он думал о том, что только что был с Маэдросом таким откровенным… но, похоже, тот воспринял это как сигнал не давить на него. А он-то хотел совсем не этого… но как теперь всё исправить?

Маэдрос же был совершенно растерян. Он услышал, что Фингон хочет с ним проводить больше времени, но это противоречило всему тому, что было раньше: каждый раз, когда Маэдрос спрашивал, когда у Фингона свободное время, тот говорил ему о том, сколько у него работы. Маэдрос и вправду не хотел давить… но удержаться от того, чтобы хотеть большего, он не мог — а, похоже, сейчас по отношению к Фингону это было не очень-то честно.

И вот Маэдрос задумчиво смотрел на Фингона. Тот вспомнил о приглашении к себе в прошлый раз… значит, он всё-таки хотел большего? Тогда Маглор был прав, и Фингон наверно сильно расстроился из-за отказа Маэдроса… сильнее, чем он думал. Но это всё равно было невозможно. Провести у Фингона ночь было слишком рискованно, но… может быть… может быть, он просто может подняться к нему ненадолго… Маэдрос прикусил губу. Главное — не дать себе уснуть там.

Он протянул руку через стол и накрыл ею ладонь Фингона — так, как в их первый раз, в кофейне в Форменосе. И Фингон переплёл свои пальцы с его.

— Прости меня, — сказал Маэдрос.

— Нет, это мне надо извиняться. И перед тобой, и перед Финродом тоже… сам не знаю, почему я на него наорал. А ладно, знаю! Я тебе говорил. Просто я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то нам мешает, когда мы наедине… я и правда дождаться не могу этих каникул уже.

— Мне так жаль, что я на выходные уезжаю…

— Да не надо! У нас у обоих свои обязательства, планы. Я только надеюсь, что мы сможем больше бывать вместе, когда семестр закончится.

— Я собираюсь проводить с тобой времени как можно больше!

Фингон стиснул пальцы Маэдроса и робко улыбнулся ему:

— Что ж, похоже, у нас была первая ссора, и мы выжили.

— Определённо, первая, и, надеялся бы я, конечно, что и последняя, но это нереально, — Маэдрос выглядел задумчивым.

— Пообещай мне! Что и дальше будешь так делать, как сегодня — заставлять меня всё проговорить! Я не всегда так делаю, и обычно это заканчивается тем, что всё летит к чёрту.

— И я… — медленно проговорил Маэдрос, наморщив лоб, глаза его затуманились. — Есть кое-что, о чём я должен тебе рассказать, да только…

— Только что?

— Ничего, — Маэдрос помотал головой. — Я просто хотел сказать, что я обычно скрываю всё внутри, не обсуждаю. — Сейчас была отличная возможность поговорить с Фингоном о том, о чём Маглор говорил накануне, но Маэдрос просто не мог заставить себя сделать это… он со всем справится, если это вдруг произойдёт, а тратить время с Фингоном на обсуждение таких тоскливых тем совсем не хотелось.

— Тебе нужно вернуться к какому-то определённому времени? — спросил он Фингона, меняя тему.

— Да нет… у меня завтра рано лекции, перед ними надо немного посидеть над уроками, набросать пару заметок и план. Я перед сном могу это сделать.

— Тогда чем хочешь заняться остаток вечера?

— Просто побыть с тобой…

Оба они не чувствовали желания возвращаться после обеда к Фингону… Маэдросу на миг пришла мысль о том, чтобы съездить в Форменос; братья не вернутся до ужина, но, с другой стороны час на дорогу тратить не хочется. Для прогулки по парку холодновато. В кино он не хотел тоже. Он просто хотел побыть с Фингоном — и лучше наедине — но вариантов для этого не было, так что нужно было придумать что-то ещё.

И вот он уже вёз их в Сирион Молл. На парковке было не так много машин, как он ожидал — наверное, дело было в том, что всё же была среда, относительно спокойное время даже за несколько недель до Рождества.

— Ты рождественские подарки покупал уже?

— Вообще ни одного. В Форменосе на той неделе я ни в один магазин не зашёл, чтобы посидеть в твоём книжном, помнишь? — ответил улыбкой Фингон — той самой своей сияющей улыбкой, за что Маэдрос был ему очень благодарен.

— Я в этом году тоже, — поморщился Маэдрос и тут же пояснил свою гримасу: — У меня столько братьев…

И, держась за руки, они отправились в путешествие по гипермаркету. Маэдрос поздравил себя с отличной идеей: такая прогулка облегчала и настроение, и серьёзный тон их разговоров.

В машину они вернулись только через пару часов и нагруженными покупками.

— Надо тебя каждый раз с собой брать! — сказал Маэдрос. — У тебя идеи подарков для моих братцев куда лучше моих, а ведь ты их даже не знаешь!

— Может, это как раз потому, что я их не знаю! Я чистый лист — так что полно простора для творчества! — он придвинулся поближе к Маэдросу и взял его под руку, положив голову ему на плечо. — Спасибо тебе за это всё. Мне стало гораздо лучше.

— Дух Рождества и всё такое, — Маэдрос улыбнулся. — «И на земле мир, и к человекам благоволение».

— Домой? — спросил он, когда они уселись в машину.

— Пока не надо, — Фингон, усевшийся на сиденье рядом с водителем, склонился над телефоном. Маэдрос завёл машину, и Фингон поднял на него глаза.

— Так куда?

— Поехали к Таниквэтиль!

***

Маэдрос припарковался на вершине холма Таниквэтиль. Когда они вышли из машины и направились к расположенному там собору, солнце уже садилось, и с этой высоты перед ними открывался вид на весь Тирион. На балюстраде во дворе собора они были одни. Ветер взвихрил волосы Маэдроса и пробирался холодком ему под куртку… так что он не был удивлён, не обнаружив тут других посетителей.

Наверняка Фингон захотел поехать сюда неспроста… Маэдрос стоял молча, облокотившись о каменный парапет. Фингон вздрогнул от ветра, Маэдрос, ощутив эту дрожь, обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе ближе.

Фингон прижался к нему и поднял взгляд — глаза его были так близко, что Маэдрос просто не мог смотреть ни на что другое… и наклонился, нежно целуя Фингона, и всё его разочарование улетучилось. Фингон ответил на поцелуй и потом опять уронил голову ему на плечо.

— Ты не замёрз? — спросил его Маэдрос.

— Замёрз. Но я так хотел побыть где-то в тишине и спокойствии… и чтоб только с тобой, — Фингон выпрямился и потянул Маэдроса за руку. — Давай войдём внутрь.

Они прошли в собор, и Маэдрос удивился: там играла камерная музыка.

— По средам и субботам, вечером, у них тут концерты, — прошептал ему Фингон. — Меня сюда бабушка водила, когда я был маленький, она жила прямо у подножия холма, — он потянул Маэдроса ближе к источнику музыки, усаживая на скамейку. В храме было немного народу, не больше полудюжины.

— Ребёнком я был страшно непоседливым, — выдохнул Фингон, притягивая к себе Маэдроса так, чтобы тот мог его услышать… дыхание его пошевелило волосы Маэдроса, и тот вздрогнул от прикосновения губ Фингона к своему уху. — А бабушка водила меня сюда на концерты… только так она могла меня заставить посидеть хоть пару минут. — Он взял ладонь Маэдроса в свою, пальцы у него были холодными, как тогда, на набережной. — И я иногда сюда прихожу сам, когда хочу о чём-то подумать один, или когда мне нужно напротив перестать думать и отключить голову. — Он положил голову Маэдросу на плечо, расслабляясь, и стал смотреть на музыкантов.

Покой затопил и Маэдроса… музыканты играли барокко, но композицию опознать он не мог. Маглор бы, конечно, узнал, но Маэдрос таким знатоком не был. Но даже он признал, что акустика для такого большого и открытого пространства была феноменальной. И почувствовал, как сам расслабляется; пальцы свободной его руки разжались, и он уронил голову на макушку Фингона.

Музыка всё играла. Концерт длился ещё около получаса, и вот собор погрузился в тишину. Фингон не шевелился, и Маэдрос был рад следовать его примеру, так что и он сидел тихо, держа Фингона за руку.

Наконец Фингон поднял голову и с улыбкой повернулся к нему.

— Спасибо, что пришёл сюда со мной. Я бабушку уже сто лет не сводил с ума своими проказами, так что она меня больше сюда не приводит. Но я прихожу один, когда чувствую, что мне это нужно… и раньше никогда никого с собой не брал.

— Спасибо, что разделил это со мной, — откликнулся Маэдрос. — Могу понять, как это успокаивает! Здесь вся атмосфера такая умиротворяющая и тихая, в совсем особенном ключе… А если ещё и музыку добавить…

— Именно. Музыка всё переводит на совсем иной уровень, — Фингон встал. — Пойдём?

— Ага… понимаю, зачем ты ходишь сюда, — Маэдрос с неохотой тоже встал.

В машине, по пути к Фингону домой, они продолжали держаться за руки. Но вот Маэдрос припарковался и развернулся к Фингону:

— У меня нет планов на вечер. Я знаю, что перед сном тебе надо поработать, но буду рад сходить с тобой поужинать, ну или что-то вместе поделать, пока у тебя время есть.

— Не хочу никуда идти. Мне всё равно, дома Финрод или нет. Давай просто пойдём домой и там посидим… нам вообще ничего делать не нужно, — он сжал ладонь Маэдроса. — Я сам приготовлю ужин, если мы проголодаемся.

Они обнаружили, что в квартире пусто. К холодильнику была прицеплена записка «Прости за то, как вышло. Мы с Амариэ ушли. Вернусь к 9 — будь готов и не удивляйся. Финрод.»

Читая записку, Фингон прикусил губу. Финрод так редко оставлял ему записки — обычно лишь сообщал о поломке каких-нибудь приборов или проблемах с водопроводом. Они имели очень слабое представление о расписании друг друга — но раньше им его знать и не требовалось.

Воистину, нельзя было пожелать соседа лучше! Фингон открыл холодильник, оценивая, что у них есть на ужин. Обычно Финрод готовил, а он всё убирал… многие годы их связывала крепкая дружба. На него невозможно было долго злиться. И Фингон обнаружил, что больше на него и не злится! Его взбесило, что Финрод их прервал, и он себя убедил, что тот обязательно ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость. Но, честно говоря, по отношению к Финроду это было несправедливо. Он вряд ли бы что-то такое сказал… он же знает, как для Фингона важны отношения с Маэдросом.

Маэдрос, облокотившись на кухонную стойку, наблюдал за Фингоном и заметил, что тот задумался и ушёл в себя, уставившись в глубину холодильника. Он сверился с часами: было почти семь. До прихода Финрода два часа. Маэдрос подумал, что лучше ему уйти до этого, чтобы никому не было неловко.

— Впечатляющий выбор еды? — спросил Маэдрос.

Фингон захлопнул дверцу и скорчил Маэдросу гримасу.

— Да не, в основном, остатки прежней роскоши, — он заглянул в шкафчик. — Могу приготовить пасту.

— Ну, вообще я не голоден.

— Я тоже, — признался Фингон. Было ли слишком прямолинейным предложить сейчас пойти к нему в спальню? Или лучше посмотреть телевизор? Почему же это вдруг стало таким неловким теперь, когда они, наконец, остались наедине…

И Маэдрос переживал схожее, по выражению лица Фингона он видел, что тот пытается что-то для себя решить.

— Посмотрим телевизор? — предложил Маэдрос. — Или тебе уже нужно заняться учёбой?

— Нет, пока ещё рано, могу и попозже, — Фингон наконец принял решение и взял Маэдроса за руку. — Пошли посмотрим, что там по телеку.

Они уселись рядышком на диване в гостиной, вскоре рука Маэдроса уже оказалась на плечах у Фингона, а тот переключал каналы, уютно устроившись головой на плече у Маэдроса. В итоге, они остановили выбор на кулинарном шоу, которое Маэдрос комментировал по ходу, явно со знанием дела.

— Не уверен, что мне стоило предлагать тебе ужин в моём исполнении, — проговорил Фингон. — Я ничего, кроме макарон, готовить не умею вообще, а ты, судя по всему, просто повар-эксперт!

— О, своему опыту в этой работе, — со смешком ответил Маэдрос, — я обязан тому, что старший из семи братьев! — И он улыбнулся, глядя на Фингона. — Мои родители готовят отлично, но у них столько работы, что и времени на готовку мало. Шестеро вечно голодных братьев… мне частенько приходилось готовить им ужин до прихода мамы с папой! — И он опять рассмеялся. — Моему успеху предшествовала куча неудачных экспериментов!

— Ну, а я вообще посмешище, — признался Фингон. — Обычно готовит у нас Финрод — вот он делает это неплохо… не всегда есть время на что-то сложное, но зато он любит пробовать необычное. Если бы мы полагались лишь на мои кулинарные таланты, пришлось бы спагетти с кетчупом есть каждый день. Или полуфабрикаты покупать. — Он покачал головой, глядя на Маэдроса. — Не могу поверить, что я вообще вызвался приготовить тебе ужин!

Маэдрос усмехнулся и сел прямо, повернувшись лицом к Фингону, глаза его возбуждённо сверкали.

— У тебя занятия закончатся в следующую пятницу, да?

— Ну да, а что?

— Приезжай в Форменос в выходные! Весь день проведём тогда вместе, и я тебе приготовлю ужин. В последнее время у меня не было поля для кулинарного творчества: Тьелко с Маглором едят всё, что дают, да ещё мама постоянно нам присылает гостинцы через близнецов… думаю, она просто забыла, как это — готовить меньше, чем на девять человек.

Фингон усмехнулся в ответ.

— С удовольствием! Отличный способ начать зимние каникулы — провести целый день с тобой!

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Маэдрос наклонился и поцеловал Фингона. Не так, как на этом же диване в прошлый раз — на этот раз нежно и неторопливо… но Фингону показалось, что именно так — идеально. Он пропустил волосы Маэдроса через пальцы и потянулся к нему.

— Может, нам пойти ко мне в комнату… — прошептал он. — Не хочу, чтобы нас опять прервали…

Маэдрос снова наклонился — на этот раз, чтобы посмотреть на него… между его бровей залегла складка.

— Наверно, мне стоит уйти до того, как твой сосед вернётся, как думаешь?

— Да почему? — в животе у Фингона всё сжалось. Неужели Маэдрос опять хочет уйти?..

— Тебе надо с ним поговорить, а потом тебе ещё надо позаниматься. Тебе не захочется, чтобы я при этом был тут.

Что правда, то правда. Он не хотел с Финродом говорить при Маэдросе, это был бы кошмар! Разговор с Финродом мог и до утра подождать.

Но вообще с утра у него лекции. Вот чёрт! Тогда можно поговорить с Финродом и завтра вечером… хотя это казалось неправильным… чем раньше всё прояснить, тем лучше, он Финроду задолжал.

Но разве он не задолжал самому себе — временем наедине с Маэдросом?

— Мне необязательно с ним говорить сегодня, — решил Фингон. — Я лучше с тобой побуду. А с ним можно и завтра. Ну правда!

Маэдрос в ответ просто смотрел на него.

— Маэдрос. Ну пожалуйста. Я завтра могу с ним поговорить. А сегодня я хочу с тобой побыть.

— Ты должен поговорить с ним. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это так и висело между вами.

— Маэдрос, думаю, я сам справлюсь, — нахмурился Фингон. — Я тыщу лет с Финродом дружу. — Он прищурился, глядя на Маэдроса. — Думаю, ты просто не хочешь оставаться… опять.

— Вовсе нет! — возразил Маэдрос. — Ты говорил, что я никогда не приду, но вот он я, разве нет? Мы побыли вдвоём сегодня, наедине! И я знаю, что у тебя на вечер есть дела, хоть ты и пытаешься меня убедить в обратном!

— Сколько можно уже быть таким правильным?! — вопросил Фингон. — Ты так беспокоишься о моих занятиях, о соседе, обо всех этих мелочах, которые меня самого не трогают!

— Профессиональная деформация, — пожал плечами Маэдрос, грустно улыбнувшись ему. — Столько лет братья влияли на моё расписание — приходилось учитывать их дела. — Лицо его стало серьёзным. — У меня очень точные внутренние часы и очень низкий порог для того, чтоб начать придираться… прости.

— Ценю твои чувства, но у меня всё под контролем. Я тебе уже говорил… я бы не стал предлагать, если бы не имел в виду именно этого! — Фингон был очень расстроен, и тон его вышел резче, чем он сам намеревался.

Маэдрос побледнел и взглянул на него.

— Да, конечно. Прости. Как самонадеянно с моей стороны… конечно, ты сам способен справиться со своими делами, — он кивнул Фингону. — Да. Мне лучше уйти.

— Маэдрос, ты что, серьёзно?! Я только что тебе сказал, что не собираюсь с Финродом сегодня говорить, что у меня особенных дел на завтра нет! — теперь Фингон был просто возмущён. — Я могу встать пораньше и всё утром сделать!

Маэдрос побледнел ещё сильнее, на лице его отобразилось отчаяние.

— Похоже, я сегодня всё делаю не так, — произнёс он. — Похоже, всё, что я говорю, всё неправильно… — он взглянул на Фингона с сожалением. — Прости… мне правда лучше уйти. Я не хочу с тобой ссориться.

Фингон уставился на него. Как так опять получилось? Разве они уже не проговорили всё это? Но он не собирался так легко сдаваться.

— Маэдрос, похоже, ты почему-то не хочешь у меня оставаться. Ну что же, бывает. Просто скажи, почему. Не надо оправдываться.

После этих слов Маэдрос, казалось, ещё сильнее расстроился.

— Ничего такого, правда, поверь!!! Дело не в тебе, не в твоей квартире, не в соседе!!! Всё дело во мне… Я говорю сплошной бред, прости меня… — Он встал, отвернулся и потянул куртку с вешалки. — Прости… Я не хочу ссориться с тобой, Фингон. Поверь мне, я правда к тебе очень хорошо отношусь. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня вы с соседом ругались, не хочу мешать твоей работе. — Он натянул куртку. — Мне не стоило заставлять тебя встречаться посреди недели… так эгоистично. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, прежде чем уеду… — он положил руку на дверную ручку.

— Маэдрос, ну не говори так! Ничего ты меня не заставлял — я сам хотел! Перестань уже брать на себя ответственность за то, что не твоё! — Фингон встал перед ним, положив руку ему на плечо и ощутив, как напряжены его мускулы, — и попытался чуть смягчить тон. — И я правда к тебе очень хорошо отношусь… не знаю, как всё это прояснить получше… для меня ты так важен, и есть вещи, которыми я могу ненадолго пожертвовать ради тебя. — Он подошёл к Маэдросу ближе и потянулся к нему, отводя волосы от его лица. — Позволь мне самому за себя отвечать, а? Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал вину за мои решения, — Фингон нежно провёл ладонью по руке Маэдроса, и тот прикрыл глаза. — Не могу понять, что с нами сегодня происходит! Но точно знаю: мы со всем разберёмся! Я так просто не сдамся!

Маэдрос открыл глаза и крепко стиснул руку Фингона.

— Не сдашься?..

— Не сдамся! — он слабо улыбнулся Маэдросу и предпринял попытку смягчить момент. — Ты пригласил меня на следующие выходные в Форменос, и будь я проклят, если пропущу хоть одно из твоих изысканных блюд!

Призрак улыбки появился на лице Маэдроса, и он схватил Фингона в охапку, обнимая так крепко, что его самого это поразило.

— Спасибо… — он коснулся губами волос Фингона.

И они ещё долго держали друг друга в объятиях; Фингон утыкался лицом Маэдросу в шею, вдыхая его запах, дыхание Маэдроса чуть шевелило его волосы. Он так не хотел, чтобы Маэдрос его отпускал…

— Может, останешься?.. — прошептал Фингон, решившись попросить ещё раз. И ощутил, как Маэдрос напрягся всем телом, и на лице его отобразились тревога и отчаяние. От разочарования по телу Фингона побежали ледяные мурашки, внутри вспыхнул гнев. Он отступил на шаг и посмотрел на Маэдроса, лицо его ничего не выражало.

— Ну и отлично. Не собираюсь умолять тебя остаться!

С лица Маэдроса, казалось, схлынула вся краска.

— Я и не ожидал этого от тебя… — прошептал он, кивнул, распахнул дверь и побежал вниз по лестнице.

— Маэдрос!!!

Но того уже не было. Фингон услышал, как хлопнула дверь подъезда, и кинулся к перилам, пытаясь напоследок хотя бы увидеть Маэдроса.

Да что, чёрт побери, сейчас произошло?! Он прикрыл дверь и в изнеможении прислонился к ней. Вовсе не такого окончания вечера он ожидал! Он уткнулся лицом в ладони и несколько раз дрожаще вдохнул и выдохнул — что не помогло. Сердце всё ещё колотилось, как безумное, тянущее ощущение в животе лишь усилилось. Он уселся на краешек дивана, подтянув к себе колени, обхватив их руками и положив на них голову.

Похоже, время на разговор с Финродом у него всё-таки будет…


	17. Chapter 17

_«Не собираюсь умолять тебя остаться.»_

_«Не собираюсь умолять тебя остаться.»  
_  
Слова звучали и звучали в голове Маэдроса, пока он бежал к машине. Ключ зажигания он вставил лишь с третьей попытки — так тряслись руки. Наконец машина завелась; он посидел немного, уронив голову на руль, затем сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и тронулся вниз по улице… обратно в Форменос.

_«Не собираюсь умолять тебя остаться.»_

Четыре года назад именно это сказал отец матери.

У них дома никогда не было особенно мирно. В самых ранних воспоминаниях Маэдроса, ещё даже до воплей многочисленных братьев, уже жили регулярные скандалы Феанора и Нерданель.

Родители были личностями невероятно талантливыми — и темпераментными и вспыльчивыми. В лучшие времена они вдохновляли друг друга на творчество, на новые начинания, осыпая друг друга восторгами и любовью. В не самые лучшие бушевали ссоры — никто не был готов идти на компромисс. Поначалу нарастало ощутимое для Маэдроса напряжение: в болезненном накале повышенных голосов, в кипящих яростью взглядах. Когда он всерьёз начал прислушиваться к тому, что они говорят друг другу, стало намного хуже… В этих склоках блестящий интеллект, так ярко пылавший в творчестве, нёс лишь разрушение. Слова, которыми они осыпали друг друга, резали, оскорбления били и ранили… разрушая, пусть и непреднамеренно, и тех, кто был рядом и слышал.

Когда он был ещё совсем мал, то бежал к Нерданель — она в гневе пугала меньше, чем отец, — обнимая ноги, умоляя всё прекратить, поднимая вверх заплаканное лицо… Сначала эта тактика работала, и ссоры неловко обрывались. Но вот пришёл день, когда Нерданель наклонилась к нему, отвела его руки от своих колен и очень внятно заявила, что ей нужно «закончить этот разговор». И Маэдрос был вынужден сбежать в свою комнату, закрывая уши, пытаясь не слышать больше этих голосов.

Но он так и не сумел перестать вмешиваться. К прямым его призывам родители прислушивались редко, но со временем он, а иногда и его братья, поняли, что могут отвести гнев родителей на себя…

«Случайно» разбитая лампа. Нарочно устроенная братьями ссора. Не такой уж и постановочный приступ рвоты на нервной почве… Кое-что работало лучше прочего.

А семья всё увеличивалась, частота и интенсивность родительских ссор то возрастали, то убывали. Сколько раз Маэдрос сбегал к себе в комнату, на кровать, с Маглором по одну сторону и с Тьелко по другую… оба утыкались ему в бока, прижимая ладони к ушам, а он обнимал братьев, защищая, а внизу, в гостиной свирепствовал скандал. Когда Нерданель была беременна Морьо, конфликты просто не утихали.

Вступивший в ряды членов семьи Морьо, сразу заявил о себе громким и яростным криком. Тьелко, сам тогда ещё совсем маленький, как-то спросил не оттого ли Морьо такой громкий и сердитый, что рос внутри мамы, когда родители так кричали, и он научился этому, чтобы его могли услышать?.. Невинный вопрос Тьелко погрузил всех за обеденным столом в гнетущее молчание.

От Маэдроса не ускользнули поражённые лица родителей, и на какое-то время дома стало тише: все споры теперь велись яростным шёпотом в родительской спальне, в гараже, в саду. А когда родились близнецы, конфликты стали реже, хотя, если повторялись, опять были взрывными. И сколько раз бы Маэдрос ни становился свидетелем родительских скандалов, каждый раз у него в животе всё сжималось, и сердце начинало выпрыгивать из груди.

И так всё и продолжалось многие годы, периоды мира сменялись взрывными конфликтами, ничего не изменилось, даже когда Маэдрос от них съехал.

Смерть деда ввергла Феанора в пучину скорби и гнева. Ярость его не была направлена на семью, но пронизывала всю их жизнь. Конфликты с Нерданель стихли на пару лет, но неожиданно достигли точки кипения через четыре года после смерти Финвэ.

По счастливой, как ему думалось, случайности, в это время он был в Куивиэнен, далеко от родительского дома. И ничего не знал о письмах до того, как летом, по окончании семестра, на каникулах оказался дома, с братьями. Четыре года назад.

Всё казалось прекрасным, пока однажды утром они не получили письмо. Мать читала его, держа в трясущихся пальцах, и весь свет и радость на её лице оттого, что все её мальчики наконец дома, померкли. Звон разбившейся о плиточный пол кофейной чашки разрушил мир и покой этого утра. Лицо Нерданель было белым, как кусок бумаги в её руках.

Затем стало ещё хуже.

Родители орали друг на друга в полный голос, и Маэдрос ощутил, как в животе всё сжалось, и как его затапливает такая знакомая тревога.

— С меня хватит!!! — кричала Нерданель. — Я не собираюсь тут оставаться и ждать, пока что-то произойдёт!!! С меня хватит, Феанор!

В письме были угрозы… угрозы очень особенные, в адрес семьи, в адрес братьев… каждого из них. Оказывается, письмо было далеко не первым. Семья была под защитой полиции — а он даже и не знал!

— Всё это из-за иска, связанного с убийством вашего дедушки, — объяснил Феанор. — Вскоре суд, и Моргот Индастриз применяет тактику запугивания, чтобы заставить меня отступить.

— Тактику запугивания?! — попытался прояснить вопрос Маэдрос… происходящее было не похоже на шутку.

— В суде против меня у них нет ни шанса, и они это знают. И отступить меня не заставят! Я делаю это ради отца! — взгляд Феанора демонстративно метнулся к Нерданель. — Они пытаются нас запугать, и я уверен: это не сработает!

Нерданель, проигнорировав его, повернулась к Маэдросу с Маглором.

— Идёмте с нами. Тут небезопасно! — она стиснула их ладони.

— Нерданель! — жёстко сказал Феанор. — Хватит их запугивать!

— Мама… — Маэдрос быстро переглянулся с Маглором, — мы на лето поселимся с Азагхалом. Наши имена нигде не засветятся — мы заплатим наличными не хозяину, а ему, — в попытках успокоить, он сжал её руку. — С нами всё будет в порядке. Мы будем осторожны, но всё будет хорошо.

— И тебе не нужно с детьми ехать в Форменос! — обратился Феанор к Нерданель. — Мы тут в безопасности! — Положив ладонь ей на плечо, он склонился к ней ближе. — Я никогда не позволю ничему случиться ни с кем из вас! Вы — вся моя жизнь!

— Феанор, я не могу! Я тут не останусь!!!

— Они хотят, чтобы именно так ты и думала! Для этого всё и затеяно!

— Ты же не можешь отпустить всё это, а? Это самое важное для тебя, а? Заставить Моргота заплатить! — выплюнула Нерданель.

— Ты же знаешь, что не в деньгах дело! Это принцип! Они отца моего убили! Бросили на дороге, уехали, а теперь пытаются всё скрыть! Он не заслужил такого!

— А я не заслужила всего этого! Наши дети в опасности, а ты думаешь только о суде! — она затрясла головой. — Наши сыновья в миллион раз дороже твоей мести!

— Тебе не обязательно уезжать!

— Ты не заставишь меня передумать!

— Не собираюсь умолять тебя остаться!

Она долго смотрела на него.

— Я и не ожидала от тебя этого… — сказала она и развернулась.

Быстрый поцелуй в щёку Маэдроса, объятие для Маглора — и её уже не было.

И родители не сказали друг другу больше ни слова, пока не встретились шесть недель спустя в больничной палате, где лежал Маэдрос.


	18. Chapter 18

Ещё подъезжая к дому, Маэдрос разглядел, что в окнах горит свет. Ни с одним из братьев сейчас дела он иметь не хотел, но очевидно было, что кто-то из них дома. И не спит.

Он завёл машину в гараж, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пригладил волосы и приготовился отбиваться от вопросов Маглора или Тьелко. В принципе, не должно составить труда просто сказать им, что он устал, и ему нужно лечь.

Что оказалось не так просто. Тьелко был на кухне, и это означало, что Маэдросу придётся пройти мимо него.

— Маэ, привет! — воскликнул Тьелко, едва заметив силуэт старшего брата в дверях.

— Привет, Тьелко, — Маэдрос избегал смотреть ему в глаза и попытался побыстрее пройти к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ты поздно!

— Я устал. День был длинным… завтра поговорим, ладно? — Маэдрос неопределённо кивнул брату, старательно отворачиваясь, пока вешал куртку.

— О, так ты в Тирионе был? — Тьелко оторвался от раковины и подошёл ближе к Маэдросу, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Как раз той самой двери, что вела к лестнице наверх. В точности там, где надо было Маэдросу пройти.

Маэдрос вздохнул. Похоже, Тьелко сегодня в настроении поболтать и намёков не понимает.

— Ага, — кратко ответил он, подойдя к холодильнику, чтобы не подходить к Тьелко. Он знал, каким проницательным бывает младший.

— С Фингоном встречался? — в голосе Тьелко звучала смешинка.

Воистину, Маэдрос не хотел об этом говорить! Он не был голоден, на самом деле, в животе у него всё ещё тянуло… но зато, обозревая содержимое холодильника, можно было не смотреть Тьелко в глаза.

— Ага, — повторил он, пристально рассматривая срок годности на баночке йогурта у себя в руках и затем отставив её на полку.

— Маэ, ты в порядке?..

Вот чёрт! Тьелко, что ли, сегодня как раз и проницательный! Маэдрос захлопнул дверцу — чуть сильнее, чем собирался.

— Я сказал тебе уже. Я устал. Утром поговорим.

Не глядя на брата, Маэдрос направился к выходу из кухни. Но Тьелко прекрасно знал, как не дать Маэдросу уйти — он просто встал в дверях, загородив собой проход.

— Тьелко, уйди с дороги! — рыкнул Маэдрос.

— Я это твоё лицо, Маэдрос, знаю! Достаточно насмотрелся! — ответил Тьелко, скрестив на груди руки и пристально глядя на бледного старшего брата. — Что-то не так!

— Не хочу об этом говорить! — Маэдрос попытался протиснуться мимо Тьелко к лестнице, но тот всё равно пошёл за ним, всё же сдержав порыв схватить брата за руку. Он знал: сейчас это было бы очень плохой идеей…

— Эй… Да, Маглора дома нет, но есть я, я тоже могу тебя выслушать, — Тьелко поднимался вслед за Маэдросом по лестнице. — Ты столько раз такое для меня делал!

Маэдрос был уже на лестничной площадке. Он остановился, сдвинул очки на лоб и стиснул пальцами переносицу, зажмуриваясь.

— А Маглор где? — спросил он.

— Репетиция отчётного концерта сегодня поздно, — Тьелко встал прямо перед Маэдросом. — Знаю, ты лучше бы с ним поговорил о том, что тебя тревожит… но, Маэ, я тут, если тебе нужно, — Тьелко нахмурился, глядя на брата.

Маэдрос открыл глаза и встретил озабоченный взгляд Тьелко.

— Тьелко, просто очень длинный день… — повторил он.

— Маэ, да ладно, ты сам знаешь, что совершенно невыносим, когда пытаешься быть таким стойким и самоотверженным! Ты выглядишь просто ужасно! — Тьелко сощурился, глядя на Маэдроса, и продолжил: — Честно: даже припомнить не могу, когда ты в последний раз так выглядел… что сегодня стряслось?

Маэдрос отчаянно выдохнул: Тьелко — сама настырность!

— У меня вышло… думаю, ты бы назвал это «недопониманием»… с Фингоном, — признался он.

Глаза Тьелко распахнулись, и он мягко коснулся плеча Маэдроса.

— Маэ, вот чёрт… прости, — но затем сжал плечо Маэдроса крепче и продолжил. — Ну давай, всё, идём вниз. Я тебе не дам прятаться в комнате и гонять это туда-сюда внутри себя. — Он слегка потряс брата за плечо.

— Тьелко, у тебя есть занятия и получше. Просто дай мне уже лечь спать, — возразил Маэдрос.

— А у тебя получше дел не было, чем возиться с плачущими младшими братьями?

Казалось, мысли Тьелко уплыли к тем же воспоминаниям, что пронеслись перед глазами Маэдроса, пока он сидел в машине. Маэдрос сдвинул брови и кивнул, и тогда Тьелко мягко потянул его вниз по лестнице. Оказавшись на кухне, он достал из холодильника две бутылки пива и усадил Маэдроса за стол, сам усевшись напротив, подтолкнул к брату открытую бутылку, слегка задев своей.

— Окей. Говори давай. Что произошло?

Маэдрос отпил глоток пива и опустил взгляд вниз, пальцем выводя линии на запотевшей столешнице.

— Всё это так глупо, правда… — он опять сдвинул брови. — Всё шло так хорошо, ну, я так думал… но я кое-чего не понял, и это привело к паре очень неловких моментов.

— Маэ, а поконкретнее нельзя?

— Ладно. Я сорвался на Фингона после того, как нас застал его сосед.

— Застал за чем? — невинно уточнил Тьелко.

— Тьелко, да заткнись ты! Ничего такого не было!

— А Маглор сказал, что вы, ребята, довольно горячо провели время на складе в выходные.

— Что?! Вы что, серьёзно вот так сидите и меня обсуждаете? — Маэдрос был просто взбешён.

— Когда до боли очевидно, что от тебя, наконец, хоть каким-то счастьем повеяло, и потому кажется, что ты на самом деле встретил отличного парня, который тебе очень подходит! — буркнул Тьелко. — Тогда да! Тогда мы тебя обсуждаем — потому что не хотим, чтобы ты всё провафлил, идиот!

Маэдрос положил голову на руки.

— Что ж, может, я уже всё и провафлил.

Всё случилось так быстро: первая ссора, этот день, когда, казалось, всё наладилось… и это катастрофическое завершение вечера…

— А я думал, что дела стали получше… кошмары у тебя стали пореже…

Маэдрос лишь молча смотрел на него, и на этот раз была очередь Тьелко вздыхать.

— Знаю, знаю. Ты не хочешь рисковать. Понял, — Тьелко сделал большой глоток. — Но всё же, если какое-то время их не было…

— Ты лучше всех знаешь, что случается, когда я во сне пугаюсь, есть у меня кошмары или нет!

Тьелко поморщился и потёр переносицу.

— Двенадцать лет игры в хоккей и ни разу носа не ломал… один раз попытался брата во время кошмара разбудить — и привет, перелом… — он потряс головой. — Да, Маэ, знаю.

— Прости…

— Да заткнись уже. Врач нам говорил тебя не будить, я сам виноват.

— Я просто не хочу рисковать, не хочу, чтобы я такое с Фингоном сделал…

— Да, но если он будет знать, чего ожидать? — Тьелко внимательно поглядел Маэдросу в лицо. — Вот чёрт! Ты что, ещё ему не рассказал?

— Я не могу, — помотал головой Маэдрос. — Это так глупо… я такой слабак.

— Да что за грёбаное дерьмо, Маэ! — разозлился Тьелко. — Что ты вообще несёшь? Как у тебя язык поворачивается назвать себя слабаком? Это с любым из нас могло случиться, ни хрена ты не слабак!

— Ладно! Я не слабак! Я всего лишь мужчина двадцати девяти лет, у которого ночные кошмары. Думаешь, так лучше звучит? — огрызнулся Маэдрос.

— Ну, по крайней мере, правдивее! — парировал Тьелко. — У тебя не просто так эти кошмары! Да блин! У меня у самого кошмары были только от того, что я себе представлял, что с тобой случилось, Маэ, — а со мной-то ничего не случалось! — Тьелко повысил голос и слишком поздно осознал это. Он уткнулся лицом в ладони и сделал глубокий вдох. — Прости, прости… мне не стоило кричать. — Он протянул руку и взял Маэдроса за запястье. — Тебе вообще нечего стыдиться, и мнение Фингона о тебе ни за что не станет хуже, когда он всё узнает! — Тон его смягчился. — Маэ, ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю! — Он чуть сильнее сжал запястье Маэдроса. — А если ты ему не расскажешь, он начнёт думать, что всё дело в том, что он что-то не так сказал или не так сделал! Или с ним самим что-то не так!

— Знаю… — прошептал Маэдрос.

— Так он уже что-то такое сказал, да? — голос Тьелко стал ещё мягче.

— В общем, да…

— И ты так ему и не рассказал? Ох, Маэ, ну что с тобой делать, а! — вздохнул Тьелко.

— Я пару раз собирался… но просто не смог.

— Избеганием делу не поможешь, ты же сам понимаешь. Я вижу, как сильно он тебе нравится, а Аредель говорила, он в тебя по уши влюблён. Не позволяй этому «недопониманию» всё разрушить! У вас всё так хорошо складывалось — просто разреши себе всё это! Ты заслужил! И он заслужил!

Маэдрос перевернул ладонь и стиснул руку Тьелко.

— Тьелко, спасибо…

— Знаю, я не Маглор… но… — начал было говорить Тьелко, но Маэдрос перебил его.

— Нет уж, теперь сам заткнись. Спасибо — за то, что нашёл сегодня время поговорить со мной.

— Напиши ему перед сном. Серьёзно, — Тьелко опять скорчил гримасу. — Никогда не думал, что буду тебе советы про отношения давать. С моим-то опытом поломанных дров!

Маэдрос улыбнулся, наконец, открыто.

— Ты на удивление хорошо справляешься. Маглор будет посрамлён.

Ещё два пива — и вот Маэдрос был уже в своей спальне. Он посмотрел на телефон… пролистал историю переписки с Фингоном и задумался.

Не зная, что написать, в итоге он остановился на одном-единственном слове:

_«Прости»._

***

Когда Финрод открыл входную дверь и, вначале осторожно заглянув в квартиру, зашёл внутрь, было уже почти десять. В гостиной никого не было видно, он повесил куртку на крючок при входе и пошёл исследовать квартиру дальше.

И совсем не ожидал обнаружить Фингона в столовой, закопавшимся в куче учебников и чертежей, стопками разложенных на обеденном столе.

— Привет… — Финрод прислонился к стулу напротив Фингона. — Обычно ты тут не занимаешься…

— Не хотел пропустить твоё возвращение.

— Что случилось? — Финрод выдвинул стул из-за стола и сел. — Ты жутко выглядишь!

— Хотел извиниться за то, что произошло сегодня. Я вёл себя как придурок… прости!

— Да мне не стоило тебя дразнить, — покачал головой Финрод.

— Да ты и не дразнил. Ты просто пытался поддерживать разговор, а я психанул.

— Ок, принято, — Финрод продолжал вопросительно смотреть на Фингона.

— Что?

— Ты почему так взбесился-то?

Фингон тут же положил подбородок на руки и поднял глаза на Финрода.

— И Маэдрос меня об этом спросил… не знаю… По куче причин, мне кажется. Я злился, что нас застали и прервали… но ведь если б я просто увёл его к себе в спальню, этого бы не случилось. Я злился, что забыл, что ты придёшь домой — но ведь я должен был знать…

— Хм, думаю, и то, и другое похоже на правду, но, Фин, честно — это же просто отмазки! Ты миллион раз меня заставал с кем-то, и никогда это не было проблемой!

Фингон вытаращился на него.

— Вы что, с Маэдросом это обсуждали?! Вы оба одно и то же говорите!

Финрод пожал плечами и наклонился вперёд:

— Маэдрос тоже так сказал?

— Ага… Он тоже не мог понять, почему я так психанул, — признался Фингон.

— И так почему же?

— Ну я же уже извинился! У нас что тут, игра в двадцать вопросов?!

— Потому что ты явно расстроен до сих пор! — Финрод откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, одарив Фингона оценивающим взглядом. — Из-за меня расстроен. И, похоже, и из-за Маэдроса! Что случилось, Фин? Где Маэдрос?

Плечи Фингона поникли.

— Ушёл.

Финрод продолжал внимательно смотреть на него.

— Ладно! Мы поссорились из-за того, что я так вспылил, понятно? Я сказал ему, что боялся, что ты откроешь свой безразмерный рот и какую-нибудь глупость ляпнешь — да, сказал! — повторил Фингон, увидев, как Финрод изменился в лице. — Ты сам весь этот бред в «Тэйглин» тогда нёс!

— Да господи боже, Фин! Ты правда думаешь, что я бы так сделал?! — Финрод помрачнел, и взгляд его заледенел. — Да ты идиот, я просто до тебя пытался достучаться!!!

— Понимаю! Я позже и сам понял… прости! Не должен был я в тебе сомневаться, — выдохнул Фингон. — Я просто хотел, чтобы у нас всё хорошо сложилось… а теперь, думаю, я всё прободал.

— Что прободал? — Финрод сощурился.

— Сам не знаю.

— Да ладно, Фингон! — закатил глаза Финрод. — Расскажи уже просто, что произошло!

И Фингон рассказал. Всё, начиная с момента, как они вышли из дома, до того, как Маэдрос сбежал. Фингон наконец замолчал, и Финрод нахмурился.

— Итак, похоже, я был прав в том, что он тебя неправильно понял по поводу твоей занятости!

— Да, прав, — кивнул Фингон.

— Но есть ещё что-то, что он тебе не говорит, — в том, почему он не хочет остаться! — задумчиво проговорил Финрод.

— Я спрашивал! Он сказал, что всё дело в нём!

— А ты не поверил?

— Ну, а что мне остаётся думать?! Либо он не хочет у меня остаться, потому что не хочет… близости, либо это как-то со мной связано! А по факту, и то, и то в любом случае со мной связано…

— Но почему он ушёл?

— Не знаю… Я опять попросил его остаться, и он сразу так отстранился… — Фингон сдвинул брови. — А затем я расстроился… и наверно слегка разозлился. — Он поднял глаза на Финрода. — А потом он ушёл.

— Думаю, что он тебе чего-то не договаривает. Может, думает, что ты не поймёшь, а может, ему неловко.

— Но что ему может быть неловко?

— Да я откуда знаю?! Фин, вам двоим точно надо поговорить!

— Я думал, мы сегодня и говорили!

— Да только очевидно не о том, о чём надо было! — Финрод отодвинулся от стола и встал. — Сейчас вернусь!

Он скрылся на кухне и через пару минут вернулся с парой бутылок пива.

— Думаю, сегодняшний вечер стоит пива подороже, — протянул он одну бутылку Фингону. И они какое-то время молча пили, а затем Финрод снова заговорил.

— Ты ему писал или звонил после того, как он ушёл?

— Нет, — покачал головой Фингон. — Не хотел этого делать, пока он за рулём. — Он взлохматил свои и так взъерошенные волосы. — А думаешь, надо было? У меня и так ощущение, что я слишком на него сегодня напирал…

— А вы в выходные встречаетесь?

— Нет, он уезжает на свадьбу, — Фингон сделал большой глоток. — Вот почему он сегодня и приехал… — он безотчётно принялся сдирать этикетку с бутылки. — Он меня в Форменос пригласил на следующие выходные… но кто знает, хочет ли он этого всё ещё…

— Да я уверен, что хочет! Я думаю, тебе стоит ему написать перед сном — по крайней мере, так ты дашь ему понять, что больше не злишься. — Финрод наклонился к Фингону и пристально взглянул на него. — Или ты злишься?

— Да нет… я только ужасно расстроен… — Фингон разодрал пивную этикетку на крошечные кусочки. — Наверно ты прав, — признал он, покраснев. — Я всю неделю каждый вечер перед сном ему пишу «спокойной ночи»…

— Ну тем более! — Финрод отпил пива и снова взглянул на соседа. — Ты реально думал, я буду влезать в твою личную жизнь? С твоим парнем? Фин, правда?..

Фингон закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Я ж тебе сказал! Не знаю, что я думал! Он так много для меня значит… я испугался и занервничал… Финрод, я хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось! — Он уронил ладони на стол, на лице его было страдание. — Я никогда ни к кому такого не испытывал!

— Знаю. Ну так и напиши ему, и разберитесь с этим. А я тебе помогу чем смогу!

И только Фингон собрался ему ответить, как телефон его дзинькнул.

 _«Прости»_ , — писал Маэдрос.

— Он мне написал, — тихо сказал Фингон.

— И?..

— Просто «прости».

— Ну в ответ-то напиши что-то!

— Хорошо, хорошо, дай подумать!

_Фингон: И ты меня прости._

_Фингон: На следующие выходные у нас всё в силе? Я правда очень хочу тебя увидеть._

_Маэдрос: И я очень хочу._

_Фингон: Так это «да»?_

_Маэдрос: Ну конечно. Я тебе позвоню. Можно?_

_Фингон: Ну конечно можно. Я очень расстроюсь, если не позвонишь._

_Маэдрос: Позвоню. Прости за сегодня. И за вечер. За всё._

_Фингон: Разберёмся. Поговорим. Спокойной ночи!_

_Маэдрос: И тебе доброй ночи._

Маэдрос отложил телефон и уронил голову на руки… похоже, неделя будет долгой. Но он может всё исправить уже в следующие выходные.

В дверь постучали, и он поднял голову, увидев, что внутрь заглядывает Маглор.

— Разве я тебе не говорил, что так всё и будет, чёртов ты идиот?! — прошипел тот.

— Маглор, да заткнись ты! — простонал Маэдрос. — Я разберусь!

Но Маглор вошёл в комнату и тяжело плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Маэдросом.

— Тьелко проболтался?

— Как только я в дом вошёл.

— Больше с ним не разговариваю! Вы оба — сплошная головная боль!

— Кто бы говорил, ты, осёл! Пришла пора для моих «я же тебе говорил»?

— Угу.

— Жуть! А я же тебе говорил! И не раз! — Маглор пихнул Маэдроса в плечо. — И теперь что?

— Он на весь день сюда приедет в следующие выходные. И я с ним поговорю. Всё объясню… — Маэдрос опять закрыл лицо ладонями. — Как я это всё ненавижу!

— Если он сюда приедет на все выходные, тебе придётся ему сказать.

— Все выходные? Кто говорил про все выходные? Я его на день пригласил… думал, мы на коньках покатаемся на озере, а потом я что-нибудь приготовлю… — Маэдрос нахмурился. — А потом домой отвезу, в выходные вечером нет поездов.

— Маэ, ты правда такой тормоз?! — Маглор был беспощаден. — Ты его сюда пригласил — ну конечно, он думает, что и на ночь тоже! — На лице Маэдроса отобразилось осознание. — Ты вообще что ли об этом не думал?!

— Но с чего ему так думать? — пробормотал Маэдрос. — Я сказал: «приезжай на весь день»…

— Да какая разница, что ты сказал! Уверен: он об этом думает хотя бы как об одном из вариантов!

Маэдроса затопила волна ужаса.

— Да господи боже! — Маглор заметил, как побледнел Маэдрос. — Ты же всё равно собираешься ему всё рассказать, так что за проблема? Он будет в курсе, и всё пройдёт легче. — Он внимательно посмотрел брату в лицо. — Ты же не думаешь всерьёз, что сможешь скрыть от него? Разве не ты сам сейчас сказал, что всё расскажешь?

— Я же сказал, я всё объясню… я не говорил, что всё расскажу…

Маглор встал.

— Знаешь что? Я пас. Ты полный дебил! Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты меня послушал! — он пошёл к двери. — И знаешь что: ты его не уважаешь! А это просто позорище — потому что он достоин куда большего!

И, хлопнув дверью, Маглор вышел.

Маэдрос рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок… Маглору-то легко говорить…


	19. Chapter 19

Разговор, по мнению Азагхала, вышел, скорее, монологом, а не диалогом. Даже всякие сплетни факультета классической литературы и милые истории про Нарви заработали в ответ от Маэдроса не более чем односложные «угу» и «ага».

Азагхал не один месяц предвкушал эти выходные — и не только чтобы попраздновать с Бором его свадьбу и пообщаться с приятелями из магистратуры, но куда больше, чтобы побольше провести времени с Маэдросом. Они много лет были соседями по общежитию, а друзьями — ещё дольше. Но работа на факультете и маленькая Нарви резко сокращали время, которое можно было потратить на старых друзей.

Он скучал по Маэдросу, по их страстным спорам, по острым подначкам, по откровенным беседам… и предвкушал, как проведёт с ним время.

Но Маэдрос был чем-то озабочен, отстранён и молчалив, что встревожило и Азагхала. Он хорошо помнил события четырёхлетней давности… и Маэдрос, сегодня сидящий рядом с ним в машине, страшно походил на того Маэдроса, над которым он кудахтал тогда не одну неделю.

Было так ясно, что того что-то беспокоит — и, в этой типичной для Маэдроса и ужасно раздражающей стоической манере, он пытается справиться с этим в одиночку. Как знакомо!

Ему подумалось, что Маэдрос даже не заметил, что сам Азагхал умолк и перестал говорить. Он украдкой взглянул на Маэдроса: тот стиснул руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, между бровей залегла знакомая складка… И затем взглянул на часы: впереди ещё два часа езды. Нужно вытянуть всё из Маэдроса до приезда в Бретиль.

— Эй, Руссандол, — Азагхал использовал прозвище, которым сам Маэдроса и наградил в их первую встречу на уроке латыни для первокурсников, и которое Маэдрос выносил лишь от него. Но ответа не дождался.

— Руссандол! — прозвучало настойчивее. Взгляд Маэдроса метнулся к нему.

— Хочешь остановиться передохнуть?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты наконец стал со мной разговаривать! Ты вообще слышал хоть что-то из того, что я тебе тут целый час рассказываю?

— Ну конечно! — нахмурился Маэдрос. — Раз Нарви уже ходит, в следующий раз, когда я буду играть роль вашей няньки, у меня будет полно хлопот.

— Да ты же видел, что она ходит, когда за мной заезжал, так что с ответом ты промахнулся! Что происходит? Ты сам не свой сегодня!

— Просто устал…

Теперь уже нахмурился Азагхал.

— Спать хочешь? У тебя опять кошмары? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет! — слишком поспешно отозвался Маэдрос.

— Маэдрос! Не надо от меня-то скрывать. Я-то с тобой был тогда! Так у тебя опять кошмары?

— Ну… немного, — признался Маэдрос. — Кое-что не даёт мне покоя… прости, что позволил себе уйти в себя… и из разговора.

— И что же тебе покоя не даёт? — изучающе поглядел на него Азагхал. — У нас ещё куча времени до Бретиля, и я весь внимание. Колись!

— Всегда надо быть таким настырным? — вздохнул Маэдрос. — Знаешь, как это бесит!

— Мой ответ тебе известен. Перестань уже вилять! Что с тобой?

— Я кое с кем познакомился… — начал было Маэдрос и замолчал.

— Правда? — глаза у Азахгала загорелись. — Ну же, рассказывай!

И так, слово за слово, Маэдрос рассказал другу о Фингоне, и по ходу рассказа слова давались ему всё легче. Азагхал в нужных местах кивал, в нужных — угукал или уточнял что-то.

— Итак, с момента, как ты тогда ночью ушёл, вы с ним больше не виделись? — подытожил Азагхал, когда Маэдрос, наконец, замолчал.

— Ага… я ему пару раз писал смс… и сказал, что позвоню на выходных.

— Так и позвони! У нас будет куча времени.

— Позвоню. Я же пообещал, что позвоню… просто я не знаю, что сказать…

— Ты же ещё ему не рассказал?.. — это был не вопрос, а утверждение — Азагхал прекрасно знал ответ Маэдроса.

— Нет… просто не смог, — именно этот ответ Азагхал и ждал.

— Может, по телефону будет легче, чем лицом к лицу?

— Ох, нет… и то, и то тяжело. Все мои близкие знают: сложно понять даже, с чего начать…

— Начни с начала! Обычно это разумней всего.

— Спасибо тебе, Азагхал! И как это я не подумал, а! — огрызнулся Маэдрос. — Ты же понимаешь, о чём я! Одно дело сказать: «у меня жуткие ночные кошмары и я могу быть очень агрессивным, если меня вдруг разбудить», совсем другое — поведать всю эту стрёмную историю с кошмарами и их причиной с самого начала… и признать, что я вообще это не контролирую.

— А почему это так важно?

— Почему так важно что? — Маэдрос заметно удивился.

— Да почему просто не рассказать-то? Что у тебя кошмары в незнакомом месте и окружении, что ты пугаешься, когда неожиданно просыпаешься, и можешь резко отреагировать? Зачем рассказывать всю историю?

— Но ведь это причина…

— Да зачем говорить о причинах? Тебе не нужно оправдываться ни в чём! Просто с тобой такое случается!

— Но это же не совсем честно… — возразил Маэдрос.

— Ха! Вот оно что!

— Что?

— Как тебя поймают на не до конца честном ответе, если ты не будешь честным вообще!

Маэдрос открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но затем резко захлопнул его и бросил на Азахгала взгляд искоса.

— Твой университетский курс по логике!!!

— Да оставь мой курс в покое! Ты себя по рукам и ногам связал всем этим! Да ты мог бы озвучить простое объяснение без всяких предысторий, но почему-то решил, что это нечестно! Но ведь не говорить вообще ничего — это куда более нечестно! И нечестно намеренно! Руссандол, бросай уже эту свою головоломку! — Азагхал покачал головой и продолжил. — Отношения строятся на том, чтобы друг другу доверять, делиться тем, что на душе, и быть честными. Ты пока по всем трём пунктам облажался! — Азагхал взглянул на расстроенного Маэдроса, и тон его смягчился. — Но ты можешь всё исправить! Первое — доверяй ему в том, что он готов тебя выслушать и понять. Из того, что ты мне рассказал, я делаю вывод, что в этом сомнений нет, а?

— Ты прав, — согласился Маэдрос. — Он реально отличный парень.

— Отлично, с этим разобрались. Следующее — это делиться. Ты должен с ним поговорить о том, почему не можешь у него оставаться и чего ему стоит опасаться, когда ты всё-таки останешься.

— Ну хорошо, а что насчёт честности?

— Это не проблема! Расскажи ему о кошмарах. О своих реакциях. Чего конкретно стоит опасаться! И всё… пока, — предложил Азагхал. — А всё остальное ему расскажешь, когда тебе уже будет легче с этим. Не всё сразу! Ничего нечестного в этом нет!

Маэдрос не отвечал, и Азагхал наклонился к нему.

— Эй… я не хотел тебе нотаций читать…

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — медленно проговорил Маэдрос. — Всё разумно… — складка между бровей у него разгладилась, лицо вновь обрело цвет. — Ты правда думаешь, что просто рассказать ему о кошмарах — пока хватит? И всё остальное не рассказывать?

— Ну, это куда честнее, чем-то, что ты сейчас вытворяешь. Так что хватит, — Азагхал взглянул на него. — Почему вообще так важна эта причина-то?

На лице Маэдроса отобразилась горечь.

— Потому что я изначально не должен был себе позволить в такое влипнуть, вот почему.

Азагхал вытаращился на него.

— Да не можешь ты за произошедшее отвечать! Сколько раз уже мы об этом говорили! Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы это предотвратить! Это не твоя вина!

— Я мог к матери прислушаться. Мог быть осторожнее.

— Руссандол, да перестань уже! Перестань на себя брать ответственность за то, за что отвечать ты не можешь! — зарычал Азагхал. — Не виноват ты!

— Но я должен контролировать свои реакции, Азагхал! А я не могу! И никогда не мог!

— Да послушай же! Сколько раз уже обсуждали! Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор себя обвиняешь, — теперь уже Азахгал впал в отчаяние. — Не виноват ты! И контролировать ты это не можешь! И не мог никогда! И в том, что случилось, не виноват! Оно просто случилось! — он посмотрел на Маэдроса. — И никому в голову не придёт считать тебя ответственным, сколько бы ты сам так ни думал!

Маэдрос сидел и просто глядел на дорогу перед собой.

— Если ты думаешь, что Фингон станет о тебе думать хуже, узнав всю предысторию, — предпринял Азагхал ещё одну попытку, — то ты куда больший идиот, чем я предполагал!

Маэдрос вцепился в руль крепче, но ничего не сказал.

— Руссандол!

— Что?! Какой ответ ты ждёшь?!

— Любой лучше, чем никакой!

— Отлично, значит, хочешь, чтоб я что-то сказал?! Так вот! Я ненавижу, когда меня жалеют! Я не хочу, чтобы он на меня с жалостью смотрел! Я просто этого не вынесу! Ни от кого, но от него — особенно!

— Вот потому я тебе и говорю не рассказывать подробностей. Не нужно это тебе. Не сейчас, — Азагхалу трудно было подобрать верные слова. — Может, когда-нибудь, когда вы лучше друг друга узнаете, когда ты будешь ему доверять настолько, что поймёшь, что он не будет так делать.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что можно просто рассказать ему о кошмарах? — очень тихо спросил Маэдрос.

— Лучше хоть это, чем ничего, ты же сам понимаешь, — голос Азагхала стал мягче. — Думаешь, справишься?

Маэдрос помолчал пару мгновений.

— Думаю, справлюсь, — раздался тихий ответ.

Опять воцарилась тишина, которую спустя пару миль езды нарушил Азагхал.

— Вы когда теперь увидитесь?

— Я его пригласил на следующие выходные в Форменос.

— Ну и отлично. План у тебя есть, — примирительно сказал Азахгал. — Может, тогда перестанешь страдать и начнёшь уже веселиться?

— Я не страдаю! — возразил Маэдрос, на что Азагхал хмыкнул.

— Ладно! Я переживал немного, признаю. И я реально не услышал ничего из того, что ты мне до этого рассказывал, — тихо признался он.

— Да знаю я! Руссандол, это было так очевидно! — Азагхал откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Так может хочешь всё же послушать, что сказал Румиль на последней летучке?

***

После ужина с женихом, в баре отеля, именно Азагхал ожидаемо заказал первые две стопки, но второй раунд, совсем нехарактерно для себя, запустил Маэдрос. А потом и третий. Вот почему Маэдрос сейчас безвольно откинулся на плечо бывшего соседа по комнате, в то время как тот тащил его в номер.

Маэдрос был намного выше Азагхала, но друг его был коренастым, плотным и намного более мускулистым, так что, несмотря на высокий рост Маэдроса, у Азагхала особых проблем с ним не возникло.

— Руссандол, ты как? — спросил Азагхал, пока Маэдрос неуклюже пытался открыть дверь номера.

— …норм, — пробормотал тот, прислонившись к стене, зажмуривая один глаз, в попытках устоять на ногах. Наконец он успешно запихнул карту-ключ в щель считывателя… но не заметил, что карта была вверх ногами. Азагхал забрал у него карту, открыл дверь и пропихнул Маэдроса в номер.

Тот немедленно рухнул на кровать, сбрасывая обувь. Азагхал достал из мини-бара стакан и налил туда воды из-под крана, затем поставив на тумбочку у кровати.

— На, выпей.

— Думаю… мне уже хват’т пить… — прошелестел Маэдрос, закрывая глаза.

— Если выпьешь, утром тебе будет лучше, — Азагхал направился к двери в свою комнату.

— Аз… т’ куда? — Маэдрос чуть приподнял голову.

— Принесу тебе аспирина.

Маэдрос опрокинулся обратно и застонал: перед глазами всё шло кругом. Тогда он опять закрыл глаза — но это не помогло. Вот, вот почему он обычно алкоголь не пьёт, напомнил он себе. Слишком поздно…

— Маэдрос, — какой же у Азагхала громкий голос! Маэдрос приоткрыл один глаз и увидел Азагхала у кровати. — Ну-ка сядь и выпей это. А затем спать. — Азагхал вытряхнул из бутылочки три капсулы и протянул Маэдросу, а тот неуверенно привёл себя в сидячее положение. Затем проглотил лекарство.

— Запей водой, — приказал Азагхал.

— Чего ты т’к давишь…

— Вот и я тебе это говорил обычно, — парировал Азагхал.

— Пот’му что ты всегда переб’рал…

— А тебя всё так же быстро вырубает. Кто вообще тебя заставлял сегодня столько пить? На тебя непохоже!

— Не знаю… каз’лсь хор’шей идеей… — Маэдрос опять рухнул на кровать и неопределённо махнул рукой. — Пом’ги мне уснуть…

— Я оставлю дверь со своей стороны открытой, а твою прикрою, но если что-то будет нужно — буди меня, хорошо?

— …хор’шо…

Маэдрос услышал, как дверь закрылась. Он остался лежать, иногда приоткрывая глаза и убеждаясь, что мир всё ещё вращается… но вот наконец, он понял, что не только напился, но ему ещё и в туалет надо.

Кое-как он добрёл до ванной и справился с задачей, для чего пришлось держаться за стену. Затем умылся и потащился обратно к кровати. Похлопав по карманам брюк в поисках телефона, он тут же запаниковал: телефона там не было.

— Чёрт… — он моргнул и медленно оглянулся вокруг, не осмеливаясь резко поворачивать голову. Где же куртка? Наконец, он её заметил — на полу у кровати. Маэдрос сел на кровать и осторожно потянулся за курткой.

Нашёл! Он вытащил телефон из кармана и ткнул в экран… чёрт… два смс от Фингона пропустил!

_«Сдал проект!»_

_«Надеюсь, у тебя суперские выходные! Спокойной ночи.»_

Маэдрос нажал, чтобы ответить, но случайно ткнул пальцем дважды и вместо отправки смс набрал номер. Сначала он хотел сбросить звонок, но к моменту, когда ему удалось сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы нажать кнопку сброса, в трубке уже раздался голос Фингона.

— Фингон, привет… — произнёс Маэдрос, поняв, что это автоответчик голосовой почты… Ему нужно что-то сказать, не может же он просто так трубку повесить… он прижал трубку к уху и упал спиной на кровать. — Привет… ток’ что п’лучил твои смс… так здор’во слышать твой голос… даже авт’тветч’к… у т’бя такой к’рсивый голос… мне так нрав’тся… так скучаю по тв’му голосу, Финьо… мм-м-м…по т’бе скучаю… — Маэдрос замялся. — По всему в т’бе соскуч’лся… жаль, что т’бя с’бой не позвал… жаль, ты с’час не тут… мне н’кто кроме тебя не нуж’н… — Он нахмурился. — Но тебе н’льзя со мной в одну комн’ту!.. думаешь, я странный… я не странный… а может, странный… не хочу тебе больно сд’л’ть, Финьо… ты мне слишком нрав’шься… нет, не слишком! к т’бе нич’го не слишком! — Он открыл глаза, и снова закрыл: комната не прекратила вращения. — Ник’гда ни к’му такого не чувств’в’л… я же ничего не исп’рт’л? Скажи, что не испорт’л! Я так не хочу всё испорт’ть! — Маэдрос вздохнул. — Хочу быть с т’бой… хочу тебя… х’чу быть с т’бой… вых’дные так нескоро… х’чу чтоб в вых’дные всё пр’шло хор’шо! Не х’чу всё испортить! Не дай мне всё исп’ртить, ладно?.. мне надо пог’в’рить с тобой… сказать кое-что… чт’б ты понял… я был такой идиот!.. больше не буду… Аз г’в’рит, я долж’н исправить… Финьо, я всё сделаю…

В голове у Маэдроса запульсировала боль, и он потёр ладонью лоб.

— Я п’йду… наверно ты п’дум’шь, я идиот… надрался… пр’сти… так соскуч’лся… скучаю! Финьо, доброй ночи… — Маэдрос ткнул в экран, завершая звонок, вновь открыл глаза и сел, убирая телефон на тумбочку. Он провёл рукой по волосам, подумал, что, наверно, стоит раздеться, но потом решил, что у него нет сил. И залез под одеяло, выключая свет. Через пару минут он уже спал.

***

Было так здорово повидать Беора и всех однокурсников, съехавшихся на свадьбу, и Маэдрос наконец сумел расслабиться. И вот он уже вновь был в своём номере и готовился лечь спать. Сегодня он не пил вообще, памятуя урок прошлой ночи: голова болела полдня.

Когда он чистил зубы, телефон тренькнул. После, усевшись на кровать, он проверил смс. Писал Фингон:

_«Надеюсь, тебе там весело. Хорошего вечера… я тоже соскучился…»_

Маэдрос улыбнулся. Он не помнил, что писал Фингону, что соскучился по нему… хотя он конечно соскучился. Было так приятно узнать, что и Фингон чувствует то же. Фингон так и писал ему каждый вечер перед сном, и Маэдрос каждый раз предвкушал эту коротенькую минутку близости, даже если это и была всего пара слов да пожелание спокойной ночи. Он улыбнулся, глядя в телефон, и набрал ответ.

_«И я соскучился. Доброй ночи.»_

Он поставил телефон на зарядку на тумбочке, выключил свет и лёг спать.

…и проснулся, задыхаясь, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, в руках запуталась смятая простынка. Он сел на краю кровати, включил ночник и согнулся, засунув голову между колен, в попытках подавить тошноту и успокоить тяжёлое рваное дыхание.

 _Темнота. Схватившие его со спины крепкие руки. Вспышка боли в правом плече._ Он не закрывал глаза, чтобы видеть свет, и сосредоточился на вдохах и выдохах. Просто сон. Тот же сон.

Тошнота стала отпускать, и он смог сесть ровно. Прошло столько времени… неужели он никогда от них не освободится?..

Он пошёл в ванную и умылся холодной водой. Зеркало отразило бледное лицо с синяками под глазами.

Он стрельнул взглядом в сторону двери у гардероба. В соседней комнате Азагхал; он оставил свою дверь открытой и опять сегодня это повторил Маэдросу, прежде чем они распрощались в коридоре. Маэдрос тогда кивнул, будто отбрасывая ненужную информацию. Но она и было ненужной. Он уже в порядке.

Маэдрос взглянул на часы у кровати: 4:12 утра. Он перестелил постель и сел на кровать, прислонившись к изголовью.

Всё хорошо. Он справился. Уже давно вроде не было кошмаров, и он даже немного надеялся, что они больше не повторятся… что всё наконец окончательно и так милосердно ушло… но не ушло, так ведь? И может, и никогда не уйдёт. Его пробил озноб, и он укутался в одеяла, пялясь в потолок гостиничного номера.

Он договорился сам с собой, что всё это — часть его самого. Или думал, что договорился… если и было то, что он желал в себе изменить, так именно это.

Это так не давало их отношениям с Фингоном развиваться… сама мысль об этом была ненавистна! Он хотел, чтобы они двигались дальше! Но это значило интимную близость… а она означала риск.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе, как это было бы, если бы Фингон сейчас лежал рядом с ним. Если бы последним, что он видел перед тем как уснуть, были бы синие глаза Фингона… если бы руки Фингона его обнимали, если бы его макушка утыкалась Маэдросу под подбородок.

Он хотел этого, так хотел! Близость, уют, партнёрство! Он прямо всё будто ощущал… мог позволить этому произойти!

Но вот образ перед глазами резко поменялся: теперь это был Тьелко, зажимающий рукой лицо, из носа его хлещет на белые простыни кровь. И вот лицо Тьелко превратилось в лицо Фингона… Маэдрос распахнул глаза и сел, сердце его колотилось.

Шанс, что произойдёт такое, сдерживал его. Фингон поймёт, Фингон такой добрый. Но как долго продлится его доброта? Любой, кто делит постель с Маэдросом достаточно долго, рискует! Каждую ночь.

А как Фингон объяснит такие синяки Аредель? А Тургону — сломанный нос? А своей матери? Поверят ли они Фингону? Или будут смотреть на Маэдроса с подозрением, беспокоясь, что происходит что-то, куда более зловещее?..

Он больше не в состоянии был думать об этом и сердито утёр слёзы, уже появившиеся в уголках глаз. С его стороны слишком эгоистично хотеть всего этого с Фингоном.


	20. Chapter 20

С момента возвращения из Бретиля настроение Маэдроса колебалось между приподнятым и тревожным. Он страстно хотел снова увидеть Фингона, но какая-то его часть страшно боялась того разговора, что должен был состояться. Несколько раз он ловил себя на уверенности, что со всем этим справится, а в других случаях — к счастью, куда более редких, — он чувствовал, что его рвут на части отчаянное желание быть с Фингоном и уверенность, что это по отношению к Фингону нечестно.

Азагхал на обратном пути уловил его настроение — как раз в тот момент, когда Маэдрос в очередной, бесчисленный по счёту раз крутил внутри свою тревожную пластинку — и в результате одарил друга обличительной тирадой.

_— Не понимаю, с чего ты взял, что можешь решать за других, Руссандол! Фингон — взрослый мужчина! Он не нуждается в твоей защите даже от тебя самого! Перестань уже быть таким правильным козлом! У тебя нет никакого права говорить ему, что для него лучше — такое решение может принять только он сам!_

_— Не решаю я за него, Аз! Я могу решить за себя самого, что это нечестно по отношению к нему, — и дать ему шанс всё прекратить, прежде чем всё слишком далеко зайдёт!_

_— Да херня это полная, и ты сам это знаешь! Ты всё равно так за него решаешь, убеждая себя, что с твоей стороны это самопожертвование такое и благородство, — но всё равно в итоге пытаешься всё контролировать!!! — прорычал Азагхал. — Не делает это тебя хорошим парнем, Руссандол! Это делает тебя контрол-фриком и полным козлом! — он вперился в Маэдроса взглядом. — Да яйца же Махала! Найди уже в себе к нему уважение доверить ему его собственные выборы по поводу его собственной жизни!_

Это звучало в точности как то, что Фингон сказал ему в день их последней встречи. Он пытался вспоминать слова Азагхала каждый раз, когда опять начинал гонять тревожные мысли по кругу.

Необходимой и приятной отдушиной стала работа. Неделя была последней в учебном семестре, и в «Букинисте» помощников у него было мало, Эрестор взял пару отгулов за переработки в выходные и праздники.

Сегодня была среда, Фингон должен был приехать в Форменос в субботу. Снегопад, наконец, прекратился, но погода установилась морозная. Лёд на озере окреп достаточно для катания на коньках, пока Маэдрос был в Бретиле, Тьелко уже опробовал подлёдную рыбалку.

Маэдрос забыл уточнить у Фингона, есть ли у того коньки, но, на самом деле, это было неважно: в доме была куча разных пар разного размера, так что Фингону точно удастся подобрать одну. Он ещё не решил, что приготовить на ужин, но до пятницы всё равно за продуктами не собирался. Всё должно быть идеальным… Фингон на той неделе по их разговору решил, что Маэдрос готовит очень хорошо, и Маэдрос вовсе не собирался его разочаровывать.

В магазине было тихо, покупателей было мало. Маэдрос занимался бумажной работой, используя передышку, чтобы просмотреть отчётность и бухгалтерские документы, готовясь к встрече с Морьо, который должен был приехать через пару недель. И он с головой был погребён под цифрами, когда услышал, что кто-то идёт к прилавку.

— Подождите минутку! — извинился Маэдрос, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука и пытаясь сохранить расчёты до того, как сосредоточить внимание на покупателе.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил знакомый голос.

Маэдрос тут же повернул голову — на стойку облокотился Фингон! Яркие синие глаза озорно блестели, улыбка вгоняла в ступор… сердце Маэдроса пустилось вскачь.

— Приве-ет! — он улыбнулся в ответ. — Что ты тут делаешь?! Я был уверен, сегодня ты по уши в делах!

— Сегодня нет занятий — конец семестра! — так что я решил использовать эту маленькую передышку, — Фингон, склонив голову набок, смотрел на Маэдроса. — Всё нормально?

— Более чем нормально! — Маэдроса затопила тёплая волна… было так здорово видеть Фингона. — Сегодня только у меня персонала маловато, — извинился он, — так что не смогу отойти из магазина.

— Да ничего, — повторил Фингон. — Мне и тут хорошо.

Маэдрос просто смотрел и смотрел на него, наслаждаясь тем теплом и удовольствием, что заполонило его лишь от самого присутствия Фингона.

— Я могу просто посидеть тут и почитать, если у тебя дела, — предложил Фингон, потянувшись за ноутбуком.

— Да нет! — остановил его Маэдрос. — Дай только я кое-что тут закончу… мне нужно буквально минуту, — он поморщился. — Конец финансового года близится, готовлю отчетность для Морьо… сейчас сохраню всё — и потом я весь твой.

— А мне нравится, как это звучит… — ухмыльнулся Фингон, — пойду возьму чашечку кофе. И тебе принесу. Я ж тебе ещё одну задолжал!

— Идеально! Я правда за минуту закончу, — Маэдрос проводил его взглядом, сердце продолжало колотиться… он не собирался опять всё испортить. С Фингоном было так хорошо… более чем хорошо… он перевёл внимание на монитор, решив не тратить зря ни минутки, которую можно провести сегодня с Фингоном. И к моменту, когда Фингон вернулся с кофе, он уже закрывал файлы.

— Может, тебе всё же помочь? — спросил Фингон, опять опершись на стойку и подвинув к Маэдросу чашечку с кофе. — Я отлично умею работать на складе, — к удивлению Маэдроса, Фингон ему при этих словах даже подмигнул.

Во рту у Маэдроса пересохло. Что такое с Фингоном сегодня?.. Он кажется таким расслабленным, таким уверенным… а ведь у него в разгаре сессия, и последняя их встреча пошла так неудачно, если не сказать большего, неприятно… Поведение его просто застало Маэдроса врасплох. Может, и правда, он слишком много думает?.. Может, Фингона так это всё и не задело? Надо было это обдумать.

Маэдрос понял, что так и пялится на Фингона, а ответить ему забыл. Что ж, он тоже так умеет.

— Представить себе не могу хоть кого-то, с кем так хотел бы оказаться на складе, как с тобой… — он улыбнулся, тоже облокотившись на стойку, и теперь его лицо от лица Фингона отделяла каких-то пара дюймов. — Но, увы, разве я могу позволить себе так отвлекаться, пока за прилавком я тут один?..

— Отвлекаться? А мне кажется, что ты очень даже сосредоточен — на мне! — рассмеялся Фингон.

— Даже не представляешь, как сильно…

Синие глаза встретили взгляд серебряных, ладонь Маэдроса скользнула вперёд и накрыла ладонь Фингона.

— Мне правда жаль, что не могу отлучиться сегодня… тебе правда нормально тут, у прилавка, со мной рядом?

— Я счастлив быть где угодно, если ты рядом, — Фингон легонько сжал его ладонь. — Мне тут можно посидеть, или лучше где-то в другом месте?

— Нет, давай тут, со мной. Здесь есть ещё табуретка, — он огляделся, затем отошёл на пару шагов от стойки в музыкальный отдел и принёс оттуда второй табурет. — Маглор иногда такой лодырь, это он там пластинки сортировал, — Маэдрос поставил табурет рядом со своим и потянул к себе, за прилавок, и Фингона.

И вот они уже сидели бок о бок, и Фингон прижимался ногой под прилавком к ноге Маэдроса… Маэдрос нежно посмотрел на него, лицо его теперь было расслабленным:

— Я правда так рад, что ты зашёл. Прости, что сегодня досуг выйдет таким скучным.

Фингон склонил голову набок и поднял глаза на Маэдроса:

— Мне вовсе не скучно.

То, как он это сказал, бросило Маэдроса в жар. Он ощутил, как Фингон слегка толкнул его ногой и опять прижался к нему… ощущения были такими острыми, Фингон был так близко…

— Ну, скоро станет, — уверил его Маэдрос, стараясь говорить негромко и ровно. — В середине недели у нас обычно тут тихо. Потому я обычно в это время езжу на распродажи по пригородам или встречаюсь в Тирионе с возможными продавцами антикварных книг. — Он пробежался ладонью по волосам, сегодня как раз они, к удовольствию Фингона, не были собраны в пучок. — Тут обычно мой менеджер, но я ему дал пару отгулов — он за меня отработал несколько уик-эндов.

— Скажи, если могу чем-то тебе помочь, раз уж я тут, а помочь на складе ты мне не даёшь, — Фингон приподнял бровь.

— Я просто рад быть с тобой, — Маэдрос уклонился от комментария по поводу склада, но не смог скрыть прилившую к щекам краску — сразу вспомнилось всё. — Обычно, когда затишье, я занимаюсь инветаризацией или балансом, а иногда немножко читаю. Ты гораздо лучше!

— Тогда расскажи о выходных! Как свадьба?

— Было классно всех повидать… я правда давно не общался со всеми с тех пор, как закончил учёбу и занялся магазином, — Маэдрос устремил взгляд в пространство, продолжая: — Разве что с парой профессоров, да вот с Азагхалом.

— Этот тот, с кем ты на свадьбу поехал, да? Бывший сосед?

Взгляд Маэдроса вернулся к Фингону, и он улыбнулся.

— Азагхал — один из первых, с кем я познакомился в Куивиэнен. Мы жили в одной комнате со второго курса и потом до конца магистратуры. Думаю, я тебе говорил, что он адъюнкт на кафедре на факультете классической литературы… женат, ребёнок маленький… хотя, не такой уж и маленький — Нарви уже больше года.

— Такой взрослый мир… У меня не так много однокурсников пока, кто уже женился бы, но, думаю, это вопрос времени, — он задумчиво посмотрел на Маэдроса. — Скучаешь по всему этому?

— По чему?

— По учёбе. Друзьям… занятиям.

— Ну, кое-по чему да. В университете гораздо проще заводить друзей… — он снова встретился взглядом с Фингоном. — Хотя… кое-каких интересных людей я встретил и тут, в магазине.

— И я, — согласился Фингон, опять толкнув ногой ногу Маэдроса. — Расскажи об Азахгале!

— Об Азе? Как же его описать… — Маэдрос усмехнулся. — Ну, начнём с того, что он почти на фут меня ниже, так что рядом мы смотримся очень смешно. Он ещё намного плотнее меня, и у него такая борода лохматая… так что мы прямо противоположности, правда, оба рыжие.

— Но что он за человек?

— Умный. Смешной. Может быть полной задницей. Любит думать, что знает меня настолько хорошо, что, когда считает меня идиотом, может заявить это прямо в лоб, — воспоминания о друге были у Маэдроса так свежи…

— Так прямо и говорит?

— Ну да, отчего вовсе не легче, — пожаловался Маэдрос.

— И как, он обычно прав? — взгляд Фингона был лукавым.

— Ну он-то конечно так думает! Это бесит отдельно!

— Надеюсь когда-нибудь с ним познакомиться.

— Ну конечно! Он жаждет знакомства с тобой… — глаза Маэдроса распахнулись, когда он понял, что раскрыл себя.

— Так ты с ним обо мне говорил! — улыбка Фингона была насмешливой и очень довольной.

К щекам Маэдроса прилил жар… вот он влип… Но что же сегодня с Фингоном такое? Он такой уверенный, ведёт себя так свободно и весело, раз за разом вгоняя Маэдроса в краску своими подначками. Маэдрос к этому не привык.

— Ну, может, упоминал пару раз, — выдавил он наконец.

— Наверно, всё равно что Финрод для меня, — Фингон смилостивился и сменил тему, очень довольный тем, что опять вызвал у Маэдроса румянец — обычно-то было всё наоборот! — Мы друг друга знаем ещё со старших классов, но реально подружились только в Куивиэнен, и в мой выпускной год в колледже вместе сняли квартиру.

Маэдрос поколебался, но затем всё равно решился спросить.

— Всё хорошо… после того вечера? У вас с ним, имею в виду.

Фингон положил ладонь Маэдросу на предплечье.

— Хорошо, правда… — мгновение он внимательно смотрел на Маэдроса и затем снова заговорил: — Знаю, ты хотел поговорить о чём-то, и да, нам нужно поговорить, но я могу подождать и до выходных. Тогда у нас будет полно времени, — он нежно сжал руку Маэдроса, а затем переместил ладонь на его ладонь. — Я просто правда очень хотел сегодня тебя увидеть — и всё.

Маэдрос переплёл их пальцы вместе, пытаясь осмыслить его слова. Когда это он сказал, что им надо поговорить? Конечно, им надо было — но что-то он не помнил, чтобы он озвучивал это Фингону. Впрочем, и ладно. Он стиснул пальцы Фингона в ответ.

— Жажду провести с тобой в эти выходные весь день, а не какие-то пару часов!

Фингон вздохнул.

— И я… ещё один день пережить надо… — он огляделся вокруг и затем мягко выскользнул ладонью из-под ладони Маэдроса, потянувшись к его плечу, к нему ближе…

— Так ты завтра закончишь? — смущённо уточнил Маэдрос. На лбу Фингона появилась складка.

— А. Нет… прости. Я не об этом. Завтра надо сдать чертёж, он готов — просто надо перепроверить ещё раз, последний, а затем напечатать, так что это как бы уже и не считается, — он сделал вдох, потом выдох и затем продолжил: — На самом деле, именно в пятницу у меня защита, этот день — самый важный… — И он распахнул глаза. — И да, всё! Конец всему — и остаётся только практика в следующем семестре, и прощай, магистратура! — Фингон потряс головой; он так и не выкроил время на то, чтоб подстричься, и Маэдроса тут же загипнотизировал этот каскад тёмных кудрей. — Вообще не верится… нужно теперь уже волноваться только о поиске работы.

— Уверен, ты скоро найдёшь что-то! У факультета архитектуры Куивиэнен репутация просто отличная, и практика наверняка поможет, — ободряюще произнёс Маэдрос.

— Ну, нужно просто продемонстрировать на собеседованиях что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и всё путём, — рассмеялся Фингон.

— Да уверен, не будет у тебя проблем с этим, — Маэдрос мягко пихнул Фингона в плечо. Тот прислонился к нему, сдвинув колено под столом так, что оно теперь опять прижалось к ноге Маэдроса.

— Твоя вера в меня вселяет надежду.

Пару минут они помолчали. Фингон взглянул на часы.

— Тебе когда уезжать?

— Я не спешу… могу ещё тут побыть. Главное — успеть на пятичасовую электричку.

— Я бы тебя подвёз, но сегодня мы работаем до шести.

— Ты и так всё время в Тирион ездишь, мне совершенно нормально на поезде поехать! — Фингон слегка развернулся к Маэдросу. — Кстати, о поезде: мне во сколько приехать в субботу?

— Да когда хочешь. Я на весь день беру отгул, так что приезжай, когда тебе удобно. Просто предупреди: я тебя тогда подхвачу на станции. Можем в городе пообедать, а потом поехать домой.

— К ланчу — отлично! Ночью в пятницу буду в городе праздновать с Финродом конец семестра — а с ним никогда не знаешь, как оно будет. Может, бар, а может, клуб или ресторан — что он придумает на неделе.

— Звучит весело. Ты к субботе не переутомишься? Я и в воскресенье не работаю, может, тебе больше подойдёт?

Фингон устремил на него пронизывающий взгляд.

— Я не собираюсь откладывать нашу встречу ни на день, Маэдрос! Я жду не дождусь этой субботы с тобой ещё с прошлой недели! Даже не вздумай менять что-то!

Маэдрос сверкнул глазами в ответ.

— Даже и не вздумаю.

Они ещё посидели за стойкой, за разговором время пролетело быстро. Маэдрос как-то опасался, что их встреча после того расставания выйдет неловкой, но, похоже, то, что они всё время писали друг другу, всё сгладило. Это — как и то, как непринуждённо, будто так и надо, вёл себя сегодня Фингон… куда свободнее самого Маэдроса.

Но вскоре пришло время Фингону возвращаться на вокзал, чтобы не опоздать на поезд. Маэдрос проводил его до выхода.

— Спасибо, что заглянул сегодня… ты сделал мой день праздником! — сказал он в дверях.

— Я так рад, что у меня появилась передышка в учёбе… я так хотел тебя увидеть! — улыбнулся ему Фингон. — И я соскучился по твоему голосу, Маэдрос. Но всё, что я мог — это проигрывать и проигрывать заново твоё голосовое сообщение — а живьём слышать тебя куда лучше.

Маэдрос почувствовал себя немного странно. Он, конечно, тоже скучал по голосу Фингона, но ведь он об этом не говорил ему, считая, что это прозвучит чересчур уж… сопливо. Но вот Фингон такое сказал — и вовсе это «сопливо» не звучало! Наоборот, он ощутил себя кем-то, кем дорожат… Было так трогательно, что Фингон всё ещё хранил то дурацкое старое сообщение, в котором он ему о книжке сообщал… Маэдрос даже пожалел, что у него самого нет голосовой почты от Фингона, чтобы переслушивать в моменты, когда накрывает тревога.

Он вышел с Фингоном из магазина, легонько положив ладонь ему на спину.

— Что ж, до субботы… напиши мне, когда сядешь в поезд, и я тебя подберу на станции.

Фингон развернулся, положил руки ему на плечи, приподнялся на цыпочки и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

— Дождаться не могу…

Маэдрос притянул его в объятия, вдыхая аромат его волос, и прошептал:

— И я…

И он так и стоял на морозе, глядя, как Фингон шагает к площади, пока тот свернул за угол. После Маэдрос вернулся в магазин… Он будет стараться ради этих отношений… они того стоят.

И он уже вернулся к компьютеру и только тут вспомнил, что опять забыл спросить Фингона про коньки.


	21. Chapter 21

Сев в поезд, Фингон отправил смс Маэдросу, и вот уже до станции «Форменос» оставалась каких-то пара минут. Он сунул книжку в рюкзак — собственно, он всё равно не то чтобы её читал. Он, скорее, был взволнован — в хорошем смысле, — нежели встревожен. Понимая, что им обоим есть что обсудить, он также и ощущал, что зерно той неуверенности, которую он испытывал после того, как Маэдрос сбежал тогда из его квартиры, почти совсем рассосалось после того, как Маэдрос наговорил ему то несуразное голосовое сообщение.

Фингон тут же улыбнулся, лишь вспомнив о нём… он сразу понял, что Маэдрос пьян, как только услышал его голос: тот обычно так чётко выговаривал все слоги, а тут речь была невнятной, на смену тонкой игре слов пришли повторы и бормотание… Это было так откровенно и так мило, что очень даже добавило Фингону уверенности в том, что Маэдросу важны их отношения не меньше, чем ему самому.

Он бросил взгляд на свой рюкзак, и в голове моментально пронеслись лёгкие сомнения, которые, впрочем, он тут же отбросил. Он думал и думал об этом и вчера перед сном, и всё утро, но в итоге решил взять с собой и пижаму, и смену одежды, и зубную щётку, так что его привычная сумка-планшет осталась дома. Он даже придумал себе оправдание: поезда до поздней ночи ходить не будут, а после ужина они наверняка выпьют, и уж точно не стоит заставлять Маэдроса везти его домой. А погода грозится быть ужасной: синоптики всю неделю предрекали снежную бурю, и должна была разразиться как раз сегодня вечером. Так что взять с собой вещи с учётом ночёвки — смысл в этом более чем здравый, если хорошенько подумать. И у Фингона, в отличие от Маэдроса, никаких конкретных опасений по поводу ночи не было, так что он решил: пусть будет, как будет.

Поезд замедлил ход, подъезжая к станции. Фингон схватил рюкзак и направился к выходу — он уже разглядел на парковке зелёную субару и Маэдроса, облокотившегося на неё — в куртке и шарфе, — встречающего глазами поезд. Фингон быстро сбежал по ступенькам с платформы, и, сам того не осознавая, протянул к Маэдросу руки.

И был вознаграждён крепкими объятиями Маэдроса, сомкнувшимися вокруг него, его выдохом на своих волосах… прикосновения были красноречивее слов. Минуту они лишь молча обнимались, а затем Фингон поднял взгляд.

— Я соскучился, — он улыбнулся серебряным глазам Маэдроса, дыхание его на морозе превратилось в пар.

— И я соскучился… — Маэдрос опустил руку и сжал его ладонь.

— Что делать будем?

— В городе пообедаем, думаю, а потом домой, — Маэдрос шагнул назад, не отпуская руки Фингона. — Знаю, холодно, но площадь совсем близко.

— Да всё нормально, — Фингон снял рюкзак и принялся шарить в переднем кармане, достал шапку и натянул её на уши. — Если мы пойдём пешком, можно оставить рюкзак в машине? Не хочу тащить его с собой в город.

Глаза Маэдроса слегка округлились, когда он заметил рюкзак у Фингона за плечом.

— Ну конечно, — он тут же открыл дверцу. А Маглор ведь ему говорил, подумал он… ему уже была знакома вездесущая сумка-планшет Фингона, но сегодня у того с собой была не она… а рюкзак. Рюкзак с вещами для ночёвки…

Он открывал дверцу, а мысль его лихорадочно работала. Сегодня обещали снег. Может, это Фингон просто на случай снегопада, типа вдруг не получится уехать домой вечером… хотя вряд ли: субару — полноприводная надёжная машина и в такую погоду, так что не должно составить проблему отвезти его.

И, когда они пошли в сторону площади, он опять взял Фингона за руку, выдавив улыбку… но ведь если он отвезёт его домой — замаячит перспектива остаться ночевать в его квартире… если погода будет плохая, Фингон уж точно заартачится и не пустит его за руль ехать обратно в Форменос в снежный буран.

Голос Фингона ворвался в его размышления.

— Сегодня наконец-то потеплее, — радостно объявил он.

— Я на это и надеялся. Хотя вечером, скорее всего, нас накроет снегопад.

— Ну и ладно, пусть снег валит, сколько ему захочется — у меня на завтра всё равно планов нет! — Фингон сжал ладонь Маэдроса.

…а может, наоборот, будет проще, если Фингон останется в Форменосе — тогда в следующий раз, когда сам Маэдрос не захочет у него в квартире остаться, будет не так неловко. Тут, конечно, тоже будет неловко, но зато тут у него самого над ситуацией куда больше контроля: дом большой, куда больше, чем требуется Маэдросу и двум его братьям! Он может выделить Фингону одну из многочисленных пустых спален — а любую неловкость от такого «размещения» можно оправдать тем, что дома Тьелко и Маглор, — вот к какому решению наконец пришёл Маэдрос.

Ну и отлично, раз решено! Он сжал ладонь Фингона в ответ, запоздало осознав, что слишком долго молчит, и Фингон уже непонимающе на него смотрит.

— Маэдрос, всё нормально? Ты уже с минуту будто не здесь!

— Прости, — Маэдрос пихнул плечом Фингона в плечо и улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Просто задумался о том, что для нас на сегодня напланировал. Не хотел отвлекаться!

Фингон ответил улыбкой:

— Жду не дождусь посмотреть, как же это ты запланировал нас отвлекать!

***

Но Фингон никак не ожидал, что, в числе прочего, Маэдрос запланировал покататься на коньках…

Обед в пабе прошёл уютно, они с Маэдросом вошли в уже ставший привычным им лёгкий ход беседы, смакуя общение и обмен идеями. Путь к озеру оказался довольно коротким, и Фингон был просто поражён местом, куда они приехали. Внушительные ворота, не менее впечатляющая ограда… Маэдрос кликнул кнопку на брелке, и ворота открылись, обнаруживая за собой широкую и очень длинную подъездную дорожку — да это прямо шоссе, а не подъездная дорожка, решил Фингон. Он был не меньше удивлён, и завидев дом: просто огромный! Справа от дома был сарай — как сначала Фингону показалось — но потом стало ясно, что это тоже домик, только маленький.

— И это твой дом?! — спросил Фингон.

Маэдрос, порозовев, неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Бывший дедушкин… он его построил незадолго до рождения близнецов.

— Да он же просто огромный! — Фингон осматривался, разглядывая территорию поместья.

— Ну, а как же — в семье нас девять, и это не считая бабушки и дедушки, — пояснил Маэдрос. — Дедушка хотел, чтобы места нам всем хватило… — Глаза его встретились с глазами Фингона. — Вроде я тебе говорил, что мы сюда выезжали на лето?

— Да, просто я ожидал, что это будет какой-то коттедж, ну или бунгало… не подумал как-то, как вас много.

Из гаража они попали в комнату с полками, настенными шкафчиками и крючками; дальний её конец были заняты стиральной машиной и сушилкой.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Фингона Маэдрос. — Оставь тут на крючке куртку и рюкзак на скамейке.

Фингон так и сделал и затем прошёл вслед за Маэдросом в просторную кухню.

— Хочешь кофе, чаю — или ещё чего-нибудь?

— Хочу экскурсию по дому! — ухмыльнулся Фингон.

Маэдрос покачал в ответ головой и усмехнулся в ответ:

— Да это просто дом.

Что было явным преуменьшением. Всё было выстроено с размахом: и кухня, и столовая, и игровая комната с бильярдными столами, дартс, настольным теннисом и даже пинбольным автоматом у дальней стены. Семейная гостиная выглядела очень обжитой: просторные диваны напротив огромного телеэкрана, игровая приставка на полках. Следующей на их пути была уютная и тихая библиотека, от пола до потолка в книжных полках, с сиденьями на подоконниках и креслами, так и манившими к себе читателя.

— А наверху — только спальни, — сказал Маэдрос, когда они закончили экскурсию по первому этажу. — И кабинет.

— Очень мило, — приподнял брови Фингон. — Масштабно, но мило.

— Да, мы трое тут просто теряемся. Правда, когда все остальные приезжают, становится потеснее.

Фингон завернул обратно в библиотеку.

— Мне так тут нравится… — мечтательно проговорил он. — Я мог бы целый день тут просидеть!

— Я так часто делаю! — засмеялся Маэдрос. — Тут самые удобные кресла, камин, вид на озера — а все эти книги! — Он любовно оглядел комнату. — Это и моя любимая комната… всегда так было. — Маэдрос погладил кончиками пальцев корешки книг на ближайшей полке. — Привык прятаться тут, когда с ума сходил от младших братьев. — Он поманил Фингона к ближайшему сиденью на подоконнике, утягивая его туда, а затем сам откинулся на дальний от Фингона откос стены, подобрал ноги, обнял руками колени и жестом призвал Фингона сделать то же самое, и теперь они сидели лицом друг к другу, опираясь на противоположные стены.

— Сидел тут с книжкой и опускал занавески, — Маэдрос потянул за шнур перед собой, и шторы опустились вниз, окутывая их сиденье пологом. — И никто не мог меня найти… только дедушка… — взгляд его расфокусировался. — Он всегда знал, где меня искать.

— Вы были очень близки, да? — мягко спросил Фингон, придвигаясь ближе к Маэдросу и положив руку ему на колено.

— Да, — вздохнул Маэдрос. — У нас было столько общих интересов… даже когда он ещё был занят бизнесом в компании, всеми этими заседаниями, благотворительностью, он всегда находил на меня время…

— Мне очень жаль… — склонился к Маэдросу Фингон.

Тот безмолвно притянул его к себе — Фингон оказался прижат к его груди, и Маэдрос обнимал его, прислонившись щекой к его волосам.

— И мне… — отозвался он. — Но у меня столько хороших воспоминаний о нас с ним тут. Это очень мне помогает.

И они так и сидели на этом мягком подоконнике, укутанные занавесью, сплетённые в объятии.

Маэдрос вдыхал аромат волос Фингона… как хорошо было опять его обнимать. Он было хотел его и поцеловать, но удержался: между ними стояло ещё столько непроговоренного, сказанного и несказанного, а он не мог позволить себе просто свести все к физическому… эти отношения значили для него куда больше.

Фингон запрокинул голову и взглянул на Маэдроса: тот устремил взгляд в окно, на заснеженную лужайку и замёрзшее озеро. Всё, что требовалось Маэдросу сделать — просто чуть повернуть голову, и его губы встретились бы с губами Фингона. Ощутив, как Фингон шевельнулся, Маэдрос посмотрел вниз, прямо ему в глаза… и, пусть Фингона безумно тянуло к нему, он удержал себя и не стал придвигаться ближе. Общение прикосновениями — прекрасно… на самом деле, более чем прекрасно, но это всё равно не замена разговору. Он не мог, отвлекая себя телесными радостями, отрицать тот факт, что им с Маэдросом нужно поговорить.

Ещё миг они смотрели друг на друга — молча, не двигаясь, — и потом Маэдрос нарушил тишину.

— Я приглашал тебя не ради экскурсий по дому. Прости, что мы так время потратили… я просто хотел побыть побольше с тобой…

— Ну вот мы и проводим вместе время, — Фингон слегка развернулся, продолжая опираться на грудь Маэдроса. На подоконнике было холодно, но Маэдрос был такой тёплый… тело его просто излучало жар… Фингон уронил голову Маэдросу на плечо, и теперь оба смотрели в окно. — Летом тут, должно быть, красота.

— Мне в любое время года тут нравится. Летом тут не так тихо, на озере полно народу, — он склонил голову. — Больше всего мне нравится осень, когда деревья вокруг начинают желтеть.

— Мм-м… здорово звучит, — Фингон прижал кончик пальца к стеклу — оно было холодным и запотело от прикосновения.

— Замёрз? Тут есть камин, я могу разжечь…

— Нет, ты же говорил, что на сегодня у нас планы, не хочу их разрушать, — Фингон в нетерпении развернулся к Маэдросу. — Что ты придумал для нас?

— Ну, что-то вроде того, чем сейчас занимаемся, — Маэдрос приподнял брови, глядя на Фингона. — Но у нас впереди на такие занятия ещё целый вечер… — он опять посмотрел в окно. — А сейчас рано темнеет — и, если мы будем тянуть, останется совсем мало времени, чтоб покататься на коньках! — К тому же, он не знал, сколько ещё ему удастся сдерживаться и не поцеловать Фингона… если они будут сидеть так, как сейчас.

При этих словах Фингон ощутимо напрягся.

— Ты точно замёрз, — констатировал Маэдрос и, потянув за шнур, поднял шторы; Фингон был вынужден сесть прямо, они отодвинулись друг от друга. Маэдрос встал и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь тоже встать на ноги. — Может, на коньках для тебя тоже будет холодновато?

— А ты уверен, что лёд уже крепкий? — Фингон стоял рядом с Маэдросом, голову заполонили лихорадочные мысли.

— Крепкий! — рассмеялся Маэдрос. — Тьелко на той неделе уже опробовал подлёдную рыбалку! — Пальцами он нащупал пальцы Фингона и сжал их. — Можем, если захочешь, тоже порыбачить, но это дольше.

Во рту у Фингона пересохло, в животе заклубилась тошнота… ничего, вообще ничего, связанного со льдом он точно не хотел… но в первую очередь не хотел заниматься чем-то, что связано с прорубями… Он подавил неприятные ощущения, улыбнувшись Маэдросу и надеясь, что его улыбка выглядит совсем как обычно.

— Буду счастлив пропустить рыбалку.

— И я, — признался Маэдрос. — Не самое любимое моё занятие на свежем воздухе. А вот на коньках в этом году я ещё не катался — решил подождать тебя, чтобы покататься вместе!

Фингону нужно было что-то ответить… Маэдрос казался таким счастливым… А чего он сам вообще ожидал? Дом на озере, зима… Но ему и в голову не приходило, что Маэдрос может предложить на коньках покататься! А он предложил и выглядел таким радостным… Фингон сделал глубокий вдох и проговорил:

— Ну… раз уж ты меня ждал, то я не могу тебе позволить ждать ещё дольше… — он сам поверить не мог, что произнёс эти слова.

— Ты уверен? Я же знаю, что ты холод не любишь, но вечером будет снег, так что не будет особенно ветрено и промозгло — ну и я подумал, что будет неплохо.

— У меня шапка есть, шарф, перчатки… всё будет отлично, — заверил его Фингон; голос его был куда более уверенным, чем он себя ощущал.

— Ну, тогда пошли! Я всё время забывал спросить, есть ли у тебя коньки, но вообще это и неважно: тут, в гараже, полно запасных пар, и какие-нибудь уж точно тебе подойдут!

Фингон позволил утащить себя из библиотеки, через весь дом, в прихожую, где они надели куртки, а Фингон — и шапку с перчатками и шарфом. А затем они направились в гараж. Фингон опять весь заледенел, в животе его бурлило, в мыслях был ступор, он едва ощущал, что Маэдрос держит его за руку.

Оказавшись в гараже, Маэдрос спросил его:

— У тебя какой размер?

И отвернулся от него в поисках коньков на полке.

— А-а… одиннадцатый, — по телу Фингона побежали мурашки, ничего общего не имевшие с температурой воздуха в гараже.

Катание на коньках. Вот что Маэдрос запланировал… а Фингон ничего в жизни так не боялся, даже предстоящего разговора с Маэдросом… Как же выкрутиться из этого? А ведь он уже согласился. Он прикусил губу и сжал зубы. Может, стоит попытаться… попытаться ради Маэдроса. В конце концов, страх его глупый и совершенно иррациональный. Ведь _такого_ больше не случится… не случится ведь?

Ох… лучше перестать думать в этом ключе. Факты… каковы факты? Температура ниже нуля держится уже несколько недель, озеро точно замёрзло. Если Тьелко ловил рыбу, то лёд выдержит и того, кто на коньках, правда? Правда. На лице Маэдроса не было видно беспокойства; он многие годы тут катался. Он бы знал, если не стоит на лёд выходить, правда?..

Маэдрос развернулся к Фингону с парой коньков в руках.

— Вот, попробуй эти?

— Эти?..

— Ага, — Маэдрос потащил с полки ещё одну пару. — Нужно понять, подходят ли они, ещё до того, как мы пойдём к озеру.

— О, точно, — Фингон взял у него коньки. И оказалось, что он уже сидит на ступеньках гаража, машинально воспроизводя все те действия, которые требуются, чтобы надеть коньки. Голос Маэдроса казался невыразительным и далёким.

— Подходят? — Маэдрос склонился к нему.

— Подходят…

— Завяжи шнурки потуже, прежде чем идти.

— Понял.

— Ты ведь катался раньше, да? Мне и в голову не пришло спросить, — Маэдрос вопросительно взглянул на него: голос Фингона звучал как-то странно… но ведь если бы он не хотел кататься, он бы так и сказал, разве нет? Ведь Фингон до этого всё время был с ним вполне прямолинейным… А вдруг ему не хочется признаваться, что он не умеет?

А ведь это выход, думал в то же самое время Фингон. Может, стоило сказать Маэдросу, что он не умеет кататься… тогда легко оправдать отказ. И тогда ничего и не будет…

Но Маэдрос продолжил говорить, прежде чем Фингон сумел ответить ему.

— Если не умеешь — не беда! Я тебя научу, я почти всех братьев сам учил — а уж если я их смог, то смогу кого угодно! — глаза его сияли, и он ободряюще улыбнулся Фингону.

Было бы нечестно говорить «нет»… он не хотел, чтобы их с Маэдросом отношения строились на его нечестности. В большом ли, в малом ли. Фингон просто иначе не мог.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться… Маэдрос ждал с таким нетерпением — значит, Фингон может сделать это. Всё равно все эти страхи иррациональны, он годами это твердил себе.

— Я умею, — в голосе Фингона слышалось лёгкое напряжение. Он прокашлялся и продолжил, более ровным тоном. — Просто очень давно не катался… с самого детства. Думаю, почти разучился.

— Да ты всё вспомнишь, — Маэдрос положил ладонь ему на плечо, — а я помогу тебе, обещаю! — Вот значит, что беспокоило Фингона: он давно не практиковался… Маэдрос ободряюще сжал его плечо и выпрямился. — Давай, сними их, и пойдём на берег.

Десять минут спустя Фингон уже сидел на скамейке у замёрзшего озера и опять надевал коньки. Он пытался шнуровать их… руки дрожали, путаясь в шнурках, получились узлы, и пришлось всё перевязывать заново.

— Давай помогу, — Маэдрос встал перед ним на колени, прямо на снег, и завязал шнурки на левом коньке, пока Фингон продолжал воевать с правым.

Ну, вот и готово. Оба зашнурованы плотно… Маэдрос уже был на коньках и стоял рядом. И Фингон встал, пытаясь удержать равновесие, надвинул шапку на уши и натянул перчатки.

До озера оставалась пара шагов… нервничающему Фингону они казались милей, он не мог пошевелиться.

— Эй, всё нормально? — развернулся к нему Маэдрос. Фингон казался бледнее, чем обычно, лицо было решительным. Если ему так не хватает уверенности на коньках, пожалуй, вопросы Маэдроса лучше не сделают… сам Маэдрос ненавидел, когда в таких ситуациях люди к нему приставали. Они выйдут на лёд — и Фингон сам поймает непринуждённость скольжения.

— Всё хорошо… просто привыкаю к ощущениям, — это даже не совсем было ложью, просто очень мало шансов было привыкнуть к таким ощущениям… Фингон сжал кулаки и неуверенно шагнул вперёд с чувством, будто его нога закована в цемент. Хорошо. Шаг сделан. А теперь ещё один. В желудке всё взбунтовалось, Фингон ощутил волну тошноты… следующий шаг уже выведет на лёд…

Маэдрос уже стоял на льду и протягивал Фингону руку.

— Возьми меня за руку! — так ты удержишься прямо, пока не встанешь на лёд сам.

Фингон протянул руку… движение собственной руки ощущалось и выглядело как что-то совершенно чужое. Он сжал ладонь Маэдроса, взглянул в его серебряные глаза — в них была нежность, тепло и предвкушение. И Фингон, пошатнувшись, сделал новый шаг, и вот уже обеими ногами стоял на льду замёрзшего озера рядом с Маэдросом…

Смотреть под ноги было ошибкой. Последний раз он смотрел себе под ноги — в коньках — много лет назад как раз тогда, когда услышал этот звук — внезапный треск, а потом грохот, будто ледяные кубики сыплются в стакан… и он падал и падал, ледяная вода хлынула в рот, нос, глаза… пальцы скребли по краю полыньи, лишь отламывая осколки льда…

Он не видел ничего, кроме коньков и льда под ними, так сузился фокус его внимания… дыхание стало прерывистым, он не мог пошевельнуться, не мог поднять голову…

— Фингон, всё нормально? — голос Маэдроса, казалось, раздаётся издалека… Фингон чувствовал, что держится за что-то неподвижное, и стискивал и сжимал это «что-то», пытаясь удержаться хоть за что-то… или за кого-то.

Теперь была видна и вторая пара коньков. Нет… НЕТ! НЕТ! Лёд не выдержит обоих, он едва держит его самого! Фингона охватила паника и он шагнул назад — шаг, другой — и вот коньки увязли в снегу, и он упал на спину, перед глазами теперь было лишь небо.

Глухой стук рядом с ним напомнил о том, что тут Маэдрос.

— Фингон!!! — Фингон ощутил на лице прикосновение чужих перчаток, и вот Маэдрос появился перед глазами, загораживая небо. — Что стряслось?! Ты в порядке?!

Фингон лишь моргал, глядя на него и тяжело дыша.

— Фингон, скажи что-нибудь, — Маэдрос говорил очень нежно, ладонями опираясь на снег по обеим сторонам от лица Фингона и не отрывая от того глаз. — Дело не только в том, что ты давно не катался, да?..

Фингон кивнул… голос пока его не слушался.

— Хорошо, хорошо, только не волнуйся. Сделай глубокий вдох. И выдох. Подыши со мной.

Фингон дышал с Маэдросом в такт, и через пару минут дыхание его успокоилось. И Маэдрос чуть отклонился назад, опять взяв Фингона за руку.

— Как думаешь, встать сможешь?

— Маэдрос, я уже в порядке, — Фингон оттолкнулся от снега и сел — и сразу ощутил холод от намокших от снега брюк. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Прости… не хотел тебя напугать… думал, справлюсь.

И ощутил, как вокруг плеч обвилась рука.

— Давай-ка пойдём в дом… ты весь в снегу, и тут так холодно.

Маэдрос помог ему встать и подвёл к скамье, а затем опять встал на колени и расшнуровал его коньки, отметая все возражения Фингона, что он сам справится.

Домой они шли молча, всю дорогу Маэдрос снова обнимал Фингона за плечи. Они повесили куртки на вешалку, сбросили ботинки; Маэдрос критически обозрел джинсы Фингона.

— Ты насквозь промок! Найду тебе что-то переодеться! — Маэдрос порылся в корзине с бельём и вытащил пару спортивных штанов и какие-то носки. — Здесь чистое всё… я просто ещё наверх не отнёс, — он протянул одежду Фингону. — Давай-ка переоденься! Свои вещи кидай в сушилку, а я пойду сделаю что-нибудь горячего попить. Кофе, чай — или, может, горячий шоколад?

— Что хочешь… Маэдрос, спасибо. Прости, что я там голову потерял…

Маэдрос уже шёл в кухню, но напоследок посмотрел прямо на Фингона — и не с жалостью, которую тот ожидал увидеть, но с такой нежностью и сочувствием, что у того просто перехватило дыхание.

Он быстро переоделся, дважды подкрутив пояс, чтобы штаны стали хороши по длине, бросил мокрые джинсы и носки в сушилку. А затем прошёл в кухню и рухнул на один из стульев. Маэдрос скользнул на стул напротив и поставил на стол перед Фингоном источающую пар кружку.

— Вот чай… это было самое быстрое.

— Спасибо.

Пару минут они пили чай в молчании, и вот Маэдрос заговорил.

— Ты не обязан ничего объяснять, — на лбу у него появилась уже знакомая складка, и он продолжил. — Прости, что предложил тебе покататься. Жаль, что ты не сказал, что не хочешь… — Он смотрел на Фингона внимательно и серьёзно. — Ненавижу себя за то, что тебе было так нехорошо.

— Ты не виноват, всё дело во мне! — Фингон обхватил кружку ладонями, наслаждаясь теплом. — Я должен был тебе сказать! Я задолжал тебе объяснение! — он замялся, глаза Маэдроса округлились. — Нет, правда, есть кое-что, что мне стоило сделать, а я не сделал! — Он нахмурился и продолжил: — Я не катался с детства… не просто не хотел, мне тяжело даже думать об этом было…

Он увидел, как выражение лица Маэдроса сменилось на страдальческое и виноватое — и тут же потянулся к его руке.

— Да нет! Ты же не знал! А сам я даже и не подумал — хотя и стоило! — ты же на озере живёшь… — он поморщился. — Ну правда, так глупо… Глупо, слабо — и я не могу это контролировать… — Он погладил пальцы Маэдроса, но после бросил взгляд на его лицо, и голос его стал резким. — Ну перестань! Не вини себя за предложение! Я всё вижу! — Он замотал головой. — Не бери ответственность за то, в чём нет твоей вины, Маэдрос! Я тебе уже говорил, помнишь?

Маэдрос кивнул, но мука с его лица не ушла.

— Прости меня…

После слов Фингона он, казалось, стал ещё напряжённее.

— Да ну послушай: в последний раз, когда я на коньках катался, случился несчастный случай! — заторопился Фингон. Теперь, когда он решился, слова полились рекой. — Лёд треснул, и… и я провалился и чуть не утонул… — он умолк и перевёл дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от Маэдроса. — И с тех пор больше кататься не мог… слишком страшно было даже пробовать.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста…

— Да не за что тебе извиняться! Это мои проблемы! Это я не могу контролировать такое! Да, глупо, да, иррационально — но вот так оно всё! — он сжал ладонь Маэдроса. — Ты первый не из нашей семьи, с кем я об этом говорю… я просто пытаюсь об этом не думать — но от этого ведь оно не уходит, да?

— Финьо… — придушенно выдавил Маэдрос, побледнев, и прервался.

— Знаю, знаю… прости, что испортил твои планы на сегодня.

Но Маэдрос продолжал безмолвно смотреть на него.

— Маэдрос?..


	22. Chapter 22

— Маэдрос?.. — повторил Фингон. Маэдрос позвал его по имени — по тому уменьшительно-ласкательному, которым назвал и в голосовом сообщении — но теперь лишь безмолвно смотрел и смотрел на него… Фингон даже слегка поёжился: выражение лица Маэдроса было совершенно непроницаемым, и Фингону внезапно стало холодно.

Его движение, кажется, вывело Маэдроса из ступора.

— Ты замёрз! — констатировал он, с озабоченным лицом вставая со стула, и это странное выражение с его лица стёрлось. — Пошли!

И Фингон пошёл вслед за ним в гостиную, где Маэдрос принялся разжигать большой камин. Тот запылал очень быстро, и вскоре Фингон уже сидел на полу, опершись спиной на диван, а Маэдрос придвинулся к нему, без слов распахивая навстречу объятия, и Фингон уютно устроился в них. И расслабился; холод улицы и воспоминаний постепенно оставлял его… он ощутил на волосах прикосновение губ, скользнул ладонью по груди Маэдроса. И так они и сидели, глядя на огонь, пока Маэдрос не нарушил тишину:

— Жаль, что ты не предупредил… — прошептал он. — Я бы никогда не стал предлагать, если б только знал.

— Понимаю… — Фингон уткнулся лицом Маэдросу в плечо. — Я просто подумал, что хоть попробую… Прости, если напугал тебя.

— Ты не напугал… я подумал, ты нервничаешь, но отбросил эту мысль… решил, что это просто от нехватки опыта. Мне нужно было быть повнимательнее.

— Ну вот, опять ты! — Фингон поднял глаза на Маэдроса. — Ты не за всё вокруг отвечаешь и не во всём виноват, ясно?

Маэдрос посмотрел на него и отвернулся к камину. Фингон лежал головой у него на плече, теперь, так близко от камина и в объятиях Маэдроса, он буквально купался в тепле.

— Не знаю, смог бы я так… — проговорил Маэдрос.

— Как?

— Как ты — снова попытаться встать на коньки.

— Не думай, что это было так уж смело! — упрекнул Фингон. — Глупо это было! Сам не знаю, почему постеснялся сказать тебе.

— Тут стесняться совершенно нечего!

— Да я понимаю. Мне стоило понимать, и что ты всё поймёшь, если я поделюсь. А я вместо того испортил нам день.

— Вот уж ты точно ничего не испортил! — Маэдрос на миг стиснул его в объятиях. — С тобой рядом всё хорошо.

Они ещё посидели в тишине — но мысль Маэдроса лихорадочно неслась вперёд, в его голове повторялись слова Азагхала. Пора рассказать Фингону? Пойдёт ли тот ему навстречу, услышав его собственное признание?.. Сегодня вечером всё всплывёт, хочет он того или нет — Фингон ведь явно приехал на ночь. Даже если и нет, несказанное продолжало стоять между ними, им нужно было поговорить, пока это не привело к новой ссоре…

Хорошо. Он сможет. Фингон сегодня был таким смелым, таким честным с ним. Пришло время подпустить его ближе… хотя бы чуть-чуть.

— Маэдрос, о чём ты так усердно думаешь? — спросил Фингон — он обратил внимание на повисшее молчание, но наверняка Маэдрос сам не замечал, каким напряжённым и зажатым вдруг стало его тело… да и эта складка между бровей вернулась.

Маэдрос поёрзал и потёрся щекой о волосы Фингона.

— О тебе, — ответил он совершенно правдиво.

Фингон улыбнулся; всё его лицо будто осветилось, и дело было не в отсветах пламени в камине.

— Мне нравится… продолжай! А о чём именно во мне? — он приподнял бровь.

Сейчас или никогда, подумал Маэдрос. Он попытался Фингону улыбнуться, но глаз эта улыбка не затронула.

— Я думал о том, насколько ты чистосердечен и прям… как тебе легко поделиться тем, что у тебя на уме.

Фингон теперь выглядел озадаченным — вовсе не такие слова он ожидал услышать в ответ.

— Ты о чём?..

Маэдрос опять поёрзал, Фингон попытался было отодвинуться, но Маэдрос продолжал его обнимать, так что он опять откинулся ему на плечо… и ждал. В голосовом сообщении Маэдрос упомянул, что должен ему что-то рассказать — может, он именно на это намекал?

— Я знаю… той ночью, в твоей квартире… всё вышло так неловко. Прости меня. Ты был прав, нам надо об этом поговорить… — Маэдрос сделал паузу и выдохнул. — Я плохо умею о таком говорить… ещё хуже, чем выяснять отношения… — хмурая морщинка между бровей углубилась. — Дома… с родителями было всегда так взрывоопасно… меня просто накрыли кое-какие неприятные воспоминания, и я сорвался.

— Прости… — теперь уже Фингон обнял Маэдроса крепче. — Я подумал, я сказал что-то не то — раз ты так быстро ушёл.

— Ты ничего плохого не говорил! Просто всё это меня будто вернуло туда, где было так плохо… — Маэдрос потеребил волосы, потёр лоб.

— Хорошо, буду знать. Иногда, когда я расстроен, могу ляпнуть чушь, не задумываясь, — признался Фингон. — Мне стоит поработать над этим.

— Да нет, ну правда! Не в тебе дело! Я вовсе не хотел такого сказать! — Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и улёгся затылком на диван. — Просто я сам был с тобой не до конца честен…

— Продолжай, — Фингон ощутил, как от этих слов в него заползли щупальца тревоги.

— Знаю, тебя напрягло, что я не хочу подниматься к тебе домой или оставаться…

— Ну, я сам виноват! — перебил Маэдроса Фингон. — Мне не стоило давить на тебя, не стоило заставлять…

— Дело не в этом… Фингон… дай я договорю, — теперь Маэдрос перебил его. — Ты вообще ни в чём не виноват! Просто дай мне договорить… пока я не растерял всю свою смелость… — прошептал он.

Фингон кивнул и молча переплёл свои пальцы с его пальцами.

— Ты и не был виноват… я ничего на свете так не хотел бы, как остаться с тобой, уснуть, тебя обнимая, проснуться рядом… — он сжал руку Фингона. — Проблема во мне.

— Продолжай, — тихо и ровно выговорил Фингон, не выдавая тревоги, которая заклубилась в нём после этих слов.

— У меня… у меня бывают плохие сны… даже кошмары… — Маэдрос метнул быстрый взгляд на Фингона — тот внимательно смотрел на него. — И они бывают… очень страшными. Я не могу предсказать… никогда не узнаешь, когда… просто бывают и всё, — он нахмурился ещё сильнее, отводя взгляд от Фингона. — И всё ещё хуже, когда я сплю в незнакомом месте.

— Я никогда бы не оттолкнул тебя, если б я только знал, — прошептал Фингон. — Теперь понимаю, почему ты чувствовал такой дискомфорт.

Маэдрос осмелился ещё раз взглянуть на него — ни жалости, ни разочарования, лицо Фингона было таким открытым, а взгляд — прямым, добрым. Можно продолжать… рассказать всё до конца… ну, может, не совсем до конца. Он и правда не хотел рассказывать всё — не сейчас. Ему приходилось надеяться, что Азагхал прав, и пока этого будет достаточно. Просто надо сделать ещё шаг.

— Дело не только в кошмарах.

— Хорошо.

— Когда я просыпаюсь, то могу повести себя очень враждебно. Агрессивно… особенно, когда я вдруг во сне напугался, или меня внезапно разбудить.

— Хорошо.

— На самом деле, вовсе не хорошо! Я Тьелко нос сломал, а Маглору сотрясение мозга устроил, — Маэдрос взглянул на Фингона — глаза того были огромными и отчаянными. — Ни за что не должно это случиться с тобой, я не хочу! — голос его от волнения сел, — даже рисковать не могу!

— Маэдрос! — Фингон ощутил, как напряжение его оставляет. У Маэдроса вначале было такое лицо, что он предполагал уже что-то куда более плохое.

— Фингон, нет! Я бы никогда себе не простил, если бы причинил тебе боль! — в голосе того звучало отчаяние.

Фингон посмотрел на него, протянул руку и нежно провёл пальцем по его подбородку.

— Так значит, вот почему ты не хочешь оставаться? Только потому, что может что-то такое случиться?

Маэдрос кивнул, растеряв все оставшиеся слова. И просто смотрел и смотрел на Фингона.

— Маэдрос, ты же не можешь такое контролировать, я понимаю! — Фингон снова положил руку ему на грудь. — Спасибо за доверие! Что рассказал мне!

Маэдрос опять кивнул, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Я понимаю твою тревогу, — Фингон нежно поглаживал его грудь, глядя на него глазами, полными сочувствия. — Но ты не думаешь, что у меня тоже есть право голоса?

— Что?

— Я понимаю, что риск есть. Ты не можешь это контролировать! Но я-то точно могу!

— Что? — повторил Маэдрос. — О чём ты? Ты не можешь контролировать это!

— А я думаю, могу! — Фингон смотрел прямо на Маэдроса, ободряюще поглаживая его грудь. — Ты сам только что сказал, что всё происходит, когда ты в незнакомой обстановке, когда во сне ты вдруг пугаешься, когда тебя внезапно будят, разве не так?

— Обычно так… — куда же Фингон клонил?

— Значит, когда мы оба будем в знакомой тебе обстановке, я тебя не буду ни пугать, ни резко будить, у нас всё будет нормально, так ведь?

— Что? — опять эхом отозвался Маэдрос. Не может же Фингон всерьёз говорить такое! Не может быть всё так просто!

— Маэдрос! И представить себе не могу, каково всё это тебе… как это разрушает твою жизнь, твой сон, путешествия… отношения, — лицо Фингона было предельно серьёзным. — Но ведь это не значит, что для нас нет способов приспособиться! Конечно, если ты захочешь… — неожиданно щёки Фингона заполыхали, и во взгляде отразилась робость. — Я не хотел… мне не стоило так сходу думать, что ты хочешь со мной большего…. Прости, с моей стороны нечестно было этого так ждать. — Фингон сел рядом. — Я забылся… и вышел за рамки.

Всё шло совсем не так, как Маэдрос ожидал. В глубине души он ждал жалости — пусть Азагхал и высмеял его за такие мысли. Ждал, что Фингон его пожалеет, отойдёт на шаг назад… да чего угодно ждал, но уж точно не такого! Никак он не мог ждать, что Фингон просто примет всё это как часть его, Маэдроса, и тут же придумает план, как под это подстроиться.

Он коснулся рук Фингона.

— Вовсе ты и не вышел! Разве я сам не говорил только что, как хотел бы просыпаться рядом с тобой? Ненавижу, что всё это висит надо мной дамокловым мечом и не даёт мне быть с тобой так, как я хочу! — Он взял лицо Фингона в ладони. — Я просто и представить не мог, что тебе захочется так рисковать, вообще что-то с этим делать… приспосабливаться. И представить не мог…

Фингон вновь положил ладонь Маэдросу на грудь, сведя брови.

— А что, ты думаешь, я бы сказал? Ты правда думаешь, что я бы ушёл только из-за такого? То, что между нами, значит для меня кое-что, Маэдрос! Ты значишь! Я думал, ты понимаешь! — Он придвинулся ближе, голос его смягчился, но волнение с лица не ушло. — Я никогда ни к кому такого не чувствовал… знаю, мы вместе недолго, и, может, всё происходит так быстро… но я никогда так ничего не хотел! Я всё что угодно сделаю ради этого! — Теперь он был так близко… — Вовсе не так дорого эти усилия стоят — и мы уж точно стоим таких усилий, ясно? Ты понял меня?

— Понял… — прошептал Маэдрос.

— Мы вместе со всем этим справимся, ясно?

— Ясно.

И Фингон накрыл губами губы Маэдроса, вцепившись ему в волосы, растворяясь в нём, ощущая, как Маэдрос притягивает его ближе. Вначале поцелуй был похож на их первый: лёгкий и нежный, но со стороны Фингона такой уверенный и ободряющий. Маэдрос приоткрыл губы, поглаживая ладонями спину Фингона, и когда их языки сплелись, Фингон ощутил, как его прошила огненная вспышка.

Словно был задан безмолвный вопрос — и на него был получен ответ. Пальцы Фингона стиснули волосы Маэдроса крепче, он не собирался его отпускать, в груди его разгорался жар, тепло от камина казалось теперь чрезмерным: Маэдрос прижимался к нему таким жарким телом, так тесно… но почему-то всё равно недостаточно тесно. Фингон целовал его всё более и более настойчиво — но вот, совершенно осознанно, придержал себя, смягчив напор: он не хотел торопиться, спешить — не тогда, когда они, наконец, так сильно продвинулись вперёд. Маэдрос наконец открылся ему, и нельзя было давить на него дальше… уже и так достаточно, более чем достаточно.

Маэдрос почувствовал изменение настроя Фингона и поддался ему. Он хотел насладиться всем: медленными прикосновениями, долгими поцелуями, вдохами и выдохами в унисон… многим другим. Он осмелился сделать шаг вперёд — и Фингон сделал шаг ему навстречу! Сердце бухало в груди, как колокол, он нежно поглаживал спину Фингона, пальцами перебирая его волосы, губами лаская губы Фингона ровно так, как мечтал с момента последней их встречи.

Сколько времени прошло, он не знал, но вот Фингон отодвинулся перевести дыхание, зрачки его были огромными, веки полуопущены, он прижался лбом ко лбу Маэдроса. Тот, глядя на него, не смог удержаться от улыбки, от прикосновения дыхание у него опять сбилось.

— Именно здесь я и хотел быть, — прошептал Маэдрос.

— Именно здесь я хочу быть всегда, — Фингон уткнулся лицом в шею Маэдроса и прошептал это так тихо, что Маэдрос едва расслышал. Он провёл пальцами по спине Фингона, сомкнул вокруг него объятия крепче и улёгся щекой на его тёмные кудри, такие мягкие. И так они и сидели, а пламя в камине прогорало, и свет за окнами всё тускнел.

И лишь много позже Маэдрос понял, что Фингон даже и не спросил его о причинах кошмаров.


	23. Chapter 23

Фингон обнимал Маэдроса, наслаждаясь теплом его объятий… но, может, тело Фингона внешне и казалось расслабленным, а вот в мыслях покоя не было вовсе.

Какая-то часть его всё ещё будто не верила, что он и правда попытался выйти на лёд. Было бы в сто раз разумнее предупредить Маэдроса заранее — это предотвратило бы и неловкость, и попытки Маэдроса взять за всё вину на себя. Но открылся ли Маэдрос бы ему сам, если бы Фингон не осмелился сделать это первым? Не факт! Без сомнения, Фингон был страшно рад тому, как они проговорили всё сегодня… но вот одна фраза Маэдроса прочно засела у Фингона в голове.

«Ты не обязан ничего объяснять», — сказал тогда Маэдрос. Теперь эти слова звучали в мыслях Фингона… и он уверился, что за кошмарами точно стоит какая-то предыстория, которой Маэдрос с ним не поделился. Очень похоже на то, что слова Маэдроса отражали его собственные чувства… и, может, отражали куда нагляднее, чем он сам готов был бы признать.

Фингон уважал право Маэдроса держать такое при себе, пока он не будет готов поделиться тем, что его беспокоит. На сегодня хватало и того, что Маэдрос вообще признал, что у него есть какие-то проблемы. Но, видимо, это что-то очень важное, раз из-за этого Маэдрос впадает в панику, не меньшую, чем сам Фингон сегодня на льду… И он был более чем готов двигаться к этим признаниям в том темпе, который требовался Маэдросу, — зная, каково это чувство.

Но, как и Маэдрос нечаянно выдал больше, чем был готов, так и сам Фингон… Он решил, что Маэдрос на самом-то деле и не услышал его последнего признания — и уж точно не понял, что это _признание_. Может, он и не понимал до конца глубины чувств, которые испытывает к нему Фингон… Не то чтобы Фингон хотел, чтобы так всё и оставалось — он как раз жаждал в отношениях с Маэдросом большей открытости! Но, казалось, Маэдрос сейчас и так в сильном стрессе… не стоило добавлять ему ещё. Они ведь только учатся общаться друг с другом, и его откровенные признания могут потрясти Маэдроса… Всё со временем будет, сейчас не нужно говорить о любви вслух… ещё слишком рано, пусть даже сердце и кричит об обратном.

Он чуть поёрзал: при всём наслаждении моментом, сидеть в объятиях Маэдроса на полу было не очень-то удобно, и левая нога уже затекла. Маэдрос тут же перевёл на него взгляд.

— Ты в порядке?

— Куда лучше, чем просто «в порядке»! — улыбнулся ему Фингон. — Но вот этот пол немножко твердоват…

— Ох, прости! Мне стоило раньше предложить перебраться на диван.

— Да перестань! Я сам прекрасно мог тебе раньше сказать или предложить то же самое.

— Ну, раз теперь я знаю… — Маэдрос встал на ноги и потянул Фингона за собой, опять его обнял и прижался щекой к волосам.

— А не войдёт ли кто-нибудь из твоих братьев?..

Маэдрос откинулся на спинку дивана и усмехнулся, глядя на Фингона.

— Об этом не беспокойся. У Маглора почти весь день отчётный концерт, а вечером какая-то вечеринка. Думаю, вернётся он очень поздно. А у Тьелко тренировка с командой, — Маэдрос с озорным видом приподнял бровь. — И, уверен, у него на вечер планы на твою сестру!

— А я почему ничего об этом не знаю?! Она же только вчера приехала!

— Тьелко строчил ей смс или звонил каждый день — вот откуда я знаю. Ждёт не дождётся встречи с ней.

Аредель и вправду нередко упоминала Тьелко за последние пару недель… похоже, Фингону придётся подождать, чтобы узнать всё от неё лично.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит начать готовить ужин, который я тебе пообещал, — Маэдрос неохотно выпустил Фингона из своих объятий.

— О, с нетерпением предвкушаю! Помочь чем-то?

— Я не против компании.

Рука об руку они прошли в кухню. И вот Фингон уже сидел на столе, с сушилкой для салата в руках, глядя на уверенно двигавшегося по кухне Маэдроса. Тот, видимо, даже не представлял, насколько привлекательно выглядит, решил Фингон: волосы на этот раз Маэдрос собрал в хвост, на нём был фартук винного цвета с восьмиконечной звездой на груди, очки периодически соскальзывали на кончик носа — всё это придавало ему вид профессионального повара… бесспорно, очень сексуального.

Маэдрос скользнул мимо, выудил что-то из холодильника, а затем ласково посмотрел Фингону в глаза:

— Сушилка будет работать лучше, если ты всё-таки начнёшь её крутить.

— Ох, и точно! Прости… Я ж тебе говорил, что совершенно бесполезен на кухне, — Фингон принялся энергично вращать ручку сушилки. — А можно узнать, что мы готовим — или это сюрприз?

— Не сюрприз — ты же всё равно смотришь. Ничего такого сложного — просто стейк из оленины с пюре из каштанов, овощами, салатом… ну и десерт! — Маэдрос разбил яйцо и отделил желток от белка ловко, как настоящий эксперт. Фингон не мог оторвать от него глаз, и сушилка в его руках снова замерла.

— Я себя чувствую как в пафосном ресторане с не менее пафосным меню! Где ты взял оленину?

— Это Тьелко: он подстрелил одного пару недель назад… каждый охотничий сезон это делает, — Маэдрос продолжил смешивать ингредиенты в большой миске.

— Так он ещё и охотник! И турист?

— О да! Он ещё и перепёлок притащил, но я больше люблю оленину — на гриле её готовить быстро, — Маэдрос теперь говорил громко, чтобы перекричать миксер. — К тому же, я не фанат выковыривания дроби!

— А в олене её нет? — Фингон не раз ходил в походы и на рыбалку, с отцом, но охотничьего опыта не имел.

— Нет, Тьелко предпочитает охотиться на оленей с луком, — Маэдрос выключил миксер.

— С луком!

— Кстати, он отлично стреляет, — Маэдрос разлил получившуюся смесь по маленьким формочкам. Фингон вообще не представлял себе, что тот готовит, но пахло шоколадом. — Это надо охладить, пока я всё остальное доделаю! — Он опять прошёл мимо и поставил формочки в холодильник. — Как успехи с салатом?

Фингон опять отчаянно схватился за ручку сушилки, но Маэдрос положил ему на плечо руку, останавливая:

— Уверен, что всё отлично, — и отобрал сушилку у Фингона.

Тот откинулся на спинку стула, и теперь ничто не мешало ему свободно пялиться на Маэдроса — пока тот не подошёл к задней двери и не вышел на улицу — туда, где рядом с домом примостился гриль.

— И правда пошёл снег, — вернувшись, Маэдрос потопал ногами и сбросил обувь. — К счастью, дедушка оборудовал навес, что даёт возможность жарить мясо круглый год.

— Ещё чем-то помочь могу?

— В кладовке есть винный холодильник, можешь принести бутылочку с верхней полки?

Фингон с лёгкостью обнаружил вино, и по пути обратно на кухню изучил этикетку

— Странное название для вина… «Узник»… Красное?

— Эта винодельня всегда странные названия своим винам даёт. Но это вино отличного урожая! Тут смесь красных: зин, каберне, шираз… с мясом сочетается отлично. Красное пьёшь?

— Звучит круто… я в винах не очень-то разбираюсь, — признался Фингон.

— Это было дедушкиным хобби… он всегда давал нам попробовать из своего бокала. И учил сосредотачиваться на носе — на аромате! — а потом выбирать то, что получается опознать. Вкус, если его сопоставлять с ароматом, ощущается интенсивнее, — пояснил Маэдрос. — Отец разделял с ним эту страсть к винам, и, думаю, она и мне передалась.

— Надеюсь, что сумею оценить вино как должно…

— Я потому его и выбрал — легко его оценить! Вкус богатый, и оно не слишком сухое, — Маэдрос улыбнулся шире. — И, к тому же, пьётся легко.

— Буду иметь в виду, — Фингон не мог отвести от Маэдроса глаз, когда он так улыбался… и совершенно позабыл о бутылке в руках.

Звякнул таймер, и Маэдрос внезапно развил бурную деятельность, стащив с плиты кастрюлю, затем выскочив во двор и вернувшись со стейками.

— Открывай вино, а я разложу всё по тарелкам. Штопор на стойке сзади тебя, — Маэдрос махнул свободной рукой в сторону стола. Фингону удалось открыть вино, даже не повредив пробку, и он пошёл вслед за Маэдросом в столовую, неся в руках бутылку. Комната была очень просторной, и на дальнем конце массивного обеденного стола уже было накрыто на две персоны. Маэдрос поставил тарелки, которые принёс с собой, взял у Фингона вино и разлил его по бокалам. Затем взял один, чуть покрутил, продегустировал и отставил на стол.

— Садись. А я быстренько схожу за остальными тарелками.

— Выглядит потрясающе, — сказал Фингон, глядя на Маэдроса, который нёс в комнату главное блюдо. На тарелках, прямо на каштановом пюре, были живописно выложены стейки, стручки зелёной фасоли крест-накрест, и намеренно неровными зигзагами налит соус.

— Что, за презентацию ставишь мне хорошую оценку?

— Вне всяких сомнений!

Маэдрос поднял бокал и встретился с Фингоном взглядом.

— За тебя. Счастлив, что получил шанс для тебя поготовить.

— Надеюсь, это самый первый раз из множества и множества других… — Фингон тоже поднял бокал и тихонько чокнулся с Маэдросом.

— Ты даже ещё не попробовал еду, — намекнул Маэдрос, но протянул руку, взял Фингона за руку и нежно переплёл их пальцы; лицо его посерьёзнело. — Спасибо, что приехал сегодня. Ты даже не представляешь, что это для меня значит…

— Я хотел быть только здесь и больше нигде, — ответил Фингон, и оба отпили из бокалов. — Как вкусно! — судя по голосу, Фингон был удивлён.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, но попробуй еду — и посмотрим, позволишь ли ты ещё когда-нибудь мне хоть что-то приготовить!

Каждый кусочек еды был невероятно изысканным, Фингон чувствовал себя будто в одном из лучших ресторанов Тириона.

— Похоже, надо обменять Финрода на тебя! — заявил Фингон и тут же покраснел, осознав, как можно истолковать его слова. Но Маэдрос лишь рассмеялся.

— Не хотелось бы каждый день кататься сюда из Тириона, но спасибо за предложение! У нас полно свободных комнат, так что, может, ты сам лучше остановишься тут, раз тебе так понравилась еда? — глаза его задорно сверкнули, и он продолжил. — Но берегись! Я готовлю не каждый вечер, мы делаем это по очереди! Ты точно пожалеешь о своём решении, когда попробуешь готовку Маглора!

— А тебя небось начнёт тошнить, когда я в свою очередь буду всегда готовить спагетти, — мрачно отозвался Фингон.

— О, это точно лучше, чем Маглор! Он постоянно на всё отвлекается — потому у него всё переваренное или недоваренное, — Маэдрос откинулся на спинку стула. — Хочешь ещё бокал? А я пойду достану десерт из духовки.

В ожидании, когда же шоколадные фонданы допекутся, Маэдрос облокотился на кухонную стойку… было здорово побыть минутку наедине с самим собой. Готовка для него всегда была занятием очень умиротворяющим, но сегодня день был во всех смыслах не рядовой — и он хотел, чтобы и это блюдо для Фингона было сделано идеально.

Кажется, не только у него есть проблемы. Он всем сердцем переживал за Фингона… но какая-то его часть словно стала легче дышать после того, как он узнал, что у них с Фингоном есть нечто общее. Он покачал головой, думая, как же прям и непосредственен был с ним Фингон — и каким вызовом для него самого стало поведать Фингону свою историю… даже если и не всю. И он это сделал! Открытость и решительность Фингона удивительно помогли Маэдросу сделать этот шаг, и это только начало! Чувства по поводу того, что он не до конца был с Фингоном откровенен, были не очень приятными… но он всё ещё учился доверять Фингону, доверять больше, чем кому бы то ни было за пределами семьи, больше, чем даже Азагхалу.

Фингон же щедро плеснул себе ещё вина. На щеках всё ещё горел румянец, и вино, скорее всего, вовсе не поможет с ним справиться… он выпил пока совсем немного, а язык уже не слушается… Но он не мог удержаться от улыбки; пусть сегодня кое-что было адски трудным, но потом, всё остальное сложилось куда лучше, чем он мог мечтать, если не думать о панической атаке на льду и том, как ему было после. Маэдрос наконец доверился ему и раскрылся! Так что отвага на льду стоила всего этого!

Вскоре вернулся и Маэдрос, неся фонданы.

— Их лучше есть тёплыми, пока мороженое не растает.

Фингон съел кусочек, прикрыл глаза и улёгся затылком на спинку стула.

— Это божественно… тебе надо на одно из этих кулинарных шоу…

— Да это просто хобби, — опять рассмеялся Маэдрос. — Я так отдыхаю, когда готовлю… — Его серебряные глаза с такой нежностью смотрели на Фингона, на губах играла лёгкая улыбка; он подпёр ладонью щёку и смотрел, как тот ест. — Рад, что еда оправдала твои ожидания.

— Да она их перекрыла с лихвой! — пробормотал Фингон с полным пирожным ртом, затем осушил свой бокал и откинулся на спинку стула. — Всё, я в гастрономической коме!

— Ну, спать ещё рановато, — сверился с часами Маэдрос. — Ещё даже восьми нет! — Он встал и принялся собирать тарелки. — Уберу пока всё.

— Вот уж нет! — Фингон встал, отодвигая стул. — Ты всё приготовил. Дай хотя бы я уберу!

И они убрали посуду вместе, сначала в столовой, а затем и на кухне, и Фингон наслаждался каждой минутой этого домашнего тихого уюта. Он прислонился к кухонной стойке, глядел, как Маэдрос запускает посудомоечную машину — и сердце его переполнилось чувствами… и он подошёл к Маэдросу сзади, обнял его и прижался щекой к спине. Как он хотел всего этого: близости, домашнего уюта, простоты и умиротворения… так легко было представить себе, как он возвращается сюда каждый вечер… и о да, он очень хотел этого.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он в рубашку Маэдроса — и ощутил, как ладони Маэдроса накрыли его собственные, и тот тихонько вздохнул и развернулся в его объятиях, и теперь они уже стояли лицом к лицу… Фингон уронил голову ему на плечо и ощутил прикосновение губ ко лбу. И открыл глаза.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Готовить тебе было даже занятно — ты и ценишь результат, и помогаешь в процессе куда больше, чем мои братцы! Хочешь ещё посидеть у огня — или чем займёмся?

— Да у огня я усну, после всей этой еды-то! — признался Фингон. К тому же, скорее всего, хотя бы один из братьев Маэдросов да придёт рано или поздно, а он не хотел, чтобы повторилась та сцена в его квартире… лучше перестраховаться. Он бодро взглянул на Маэдроса. — А я ещё не готов идти спать! Может, придумаем что-то в игровой?

— Бильярд? Дартс?

— Пинбол! Я таких автоматов не видел лет сто!

— Пойдёт!

От пинбола за час-другой они перешли к дартс, а потом и к бильярду. И было уже почти десять, когда они услышали на кухне голоса — и через пару минут в дверях появились Аредель с Тьелко.

— Финьо! — Аредель влетела в объятия к Фингону. — Тьелко сказал, что ты будешь тут! — она вся сияла, глаза сверкали. Он обхватил её руками и поцеловал в макушку.

— Фингон, привет, — кивнул ему Тьелко и перевёл вопросительный взгляд на старшего брата. Фингон заметил, что Маэдрос слегка кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ — на что лицо Тьелко просветлело, словно он получил тот ответ на свой безмолвный вопрос, который ожидал.

Аредель повисла у Фингона на руке, и тот неохотно отвёл глаза от братьев.

— Финьо, как чудесно! Я маме сказала, что на ночь останусь с тобой!

— Что? — Фингон опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. — Но я же не в Тирионе буду! Ты не можешь у меня переночевать!

— Ну конечно! — ухмыльнулась Аредель. — Но технически я ей и не соврала! Я же сказала, что с тобой останусь, а вот где, не уточняла. — Она подняла брови, и ухмылка её стала ещё шире.

Он же прищурился, глядя на неё.

— О чём это ты?

— О том, что мы оба тут сегодня останемся, так что я маме сказала чистую правду — я остаюсь с тобой, — Аредель выглядела ужасно собой довольной.

— Ты тут останешься?.. — повторил Фингон.

— Да ну конечно же! Мы с Тьелко поужинали в Форменосе. Дороги просто забиты — эта метель! — а поезда уже не ходят. Я точно не позволю ему везти меня домой, а потом ехать обратно по таким-то дорогам! — ершистое выражение, появившееся на её лице, было ужасно знакомым. — А ты уж конечно не разрешишь Маэдросу делать то же самое!

— Не впутывай меня во всё это! — Фингон понизил голос, бросив быстрый взгляд на Маэдроса и Тьелко, но, казалось, они поглощены своим собственным тихим разговором. — Ты не можешь тут остаться на ночь — ты едва его знаешь! — прошептал он.

— Эй, Фингон, полегче! Я могу остаться на ночь, где мне угодно, нечего тут мне указывать! Если здесь захочу — значит, здесь! Если с Тьелко её провести захочу — значит проведу! Тебе тут слова не давали!

— Ты меня в это втянула, сказав маме, что ты со мной, так что у меня уж точно есть слово! — яростно прошептал в ответ Фингон с не менее упёртым видом, и теперь они молча мерялись упрямыми взглядами.

Тишину нарушил Маэдрос, с другого конца комнаты:

— Тьелко говорит, что на дорогах кошмар. Похоже, тот самый буран, о которому уже неделю твердят, наконец нас накрыл. — Он перевёл взгляд с Аредель на Фингона, оценив схожесть их мятежных лиц. — Думаю, вам нужно остаться у нас на ночь. Утром, когда снег почистят, на дорогах станет получше, и я вас отвезу по домам. — Он умолк, искоса глянув на Тьелко, и продолжил. — У нас полно свободных комнат, так что даже не беспокойтесь, мы быстро вас устроим как надо.

При этих его словах Фингон ощутил странную смесь разочарования и облегчения… Приезд Аредель, конечно, нарушил все планы, которые он, пожалуй, всё-таки строил на Маэдроса — в знакомой тому обстановке, пока они были наедине — но зато так не менее эффективно рушились и виды самой Аредель, которые та могла иметь на постель Тьелко.

— Звучит просто идеально, — вскинула голову та и улыбнулась Маэдросу

Не то чтобы Фингон планировал провести эту ночь именно так, но так было правильно. Со стороны Маэдроса предложить им так переночевать было очень великодушно; уж конечно, Фингону просто неприлично было бы принуждать кого-то отвозить Аредель домой по такой небезопасной дороге. И если бы он стал настаивать на её возвращении домой, ему пришлось бы везти её самому — а он вовсе не этого хотел сегодня вечером.

— Маэдрос, Тьелко, спасибо! Вы очень добры! Простите, что вынуждены пользоваться вашим гостеприимством, — глядя на Маэдроса, проговорил Фингон.

— Да ну, ничего страшного! — улыбнулся в ответ Маэдрос. — У нас огромный дом и куча комнат! — Приподняв брови, он обратился к Аредель. — Готовы сыграть с нами в «восьмёрку» или устали?

— О, для игры никогда не буду уставшей!

— Тогда давай!

И час спустя в игровой комнате их нашёл уже Маглор, которому пришлось добираться из Тириона домой вдвое дольше обычного, притом, что его автомобиль был полноприводным. Снегоуборочные машины за метелью не поспевали, а дороги были предательски скользкими. И Маглор был обессилен; и настроение его ничуть не улучшилось от того, что он нашёл всех их четверых, сгрудившихся вокруг бильярдного стола и громко споривших по поводу последнего удара Тьелко. Он-то думал, что Маэдрос куда раньше увезёт Фингона — чтобы предупредить и снегопад, и все возможности совместной ночи. Оказывается, он ошибался.

— Я дома, — объявил он, прислонившись к дверному косяку и внимательно разглядывая обе парочки перед ним.

— Как концерт? — Маэдрос подошёл к нему.

— Приемлемо. У кое-кого из студентов есть немножко таланта.

— Фингон, Аредель, ты их помнишь, — повторно представил гостей Маэдрос, и те издалека кивнули ему.

— Помню. Рад встрече, — Маглор кивнул в ответ, тон его был более угрюм, чем Маэдрос мог ожидать.

— Дорога плохая?

— Просто жуть.

— Тьелко говорил. Я сказал Аредель и Фингону, чтобы они лучше остались тут на ночь. Не очень хотелось бы ехать в Тирион, а потом обратно — по такой-то погоде.

— Разумно, — Маглор взглянул на него повнимательнее. — Всё нормально? — тихо уточнил он, когда остальные в комнате снова заговорили друг с другом. Для Маэдроса было уж очень нехарактерно подобное лёгкое отношение к ночёвкам гостей. Но старший брат улыбнулся.

— Всё хорошо, — уверил он в ответ.

— Точно? — Маглор всё ещё испытующе глядел на него.

— Точно. Всё хорошо. На самом деле.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь… — кивнул Маглор, всё ещё с озабоченным лицом, — тогда я иду спать. Просто с ног валюсь.

— Иди отдохни, утром увидимся.

— Ох, хорошо, — и Маглор заговорил погромче: — Спокойной всем ночи! Утром составлю вам компанию получше, обещаю!

— Да ты утром тоже всегда не в духе, — ухмыльнулся Тьелко.

— Заткнись, Тьелко! — с этими словами Маглор покинул комнату.

А оставшиеся доиграли свою игру, хотя Тьелко с Аределью попытались оспорить последний удар Фингона, который, к слову, был очень хорош.

— Тьелко, иди помоги мне с постелями, — позвал Маэдрос.

— Маэдрос, да не парься — просто дай нам с Аредель бельё какое-нибудь, и мы сами обустроимся.

— Ничего-ничего! Это же всего пара минут! — и Маэдрос кивнул Тьелко, и они направились вверх по лестнице. Тьелко подстроил шаг под Маэдроса.

— Я пытался не возвращаться столько, сколько мог, Маэ… Я бы отвёз Аредель в Тирион, если б дороги не были такими дерьмовыми! — разочарованно выдохнув, проговорил Тьелко. — Блин… наверно всё-таки стоило её отвезти и остаться в Тирионе у родителей. Прости… что-то я и не подумал даже, — Тьелко помотал головой, сердясь на себя. — Понимаю, как тебе неловко, что Аредель тут.

— Да ничего. Я же знал, что ты вернёшься на ночь, — Маэдрос выудил из шкафа в прихожей комплекты льняного постельного белья, и они понесли его вниз.

— Но ты же не знал, что я притащу Аредель… и что ей тут придётся заночевать. Надо было хотя бы смс тебе написать, а я вообще не подумал, — Тьелко хмурился всё сильнее. — Прости, я такой идиот… я думал, ты уже увёз Фингона домой… чтобы ничего такого как раз не случилось.

Маэдрос замер в дверях гостевой комнаты и обернулся к брату.

— Тьелко, да всё нормально.

— Так ты с ним поговорил? Всё хорошо? То есть, по вам похоже, что вы поладили… но ночь тут? Маэ, тебе правда всё это нормально? — на лице Тьелко была явная озабоченность.

— Да, поговорил, — кивнул Маэдрос. — Я ему рассказал… ну, не всё… но он теперь и о кошмарах знает, и о том, что я тебе нос сломал, а Маглору дал по голове…

— Так ты сказал ему?! — Маэдрос вместе с кучей льняных простынок заработали восторженное объятие. — Маэ, да ты просто молодец! Я знал, что ты справишься! — Тьелко отпустил его. — Я же тебе говорил, что его этим не испугать, а?!

Маэдрос вздохнул, но не смог удержаться от слабой улыбки.

— Я сейчас должен сказать, что ты был прав?

— Ну, иногда такое случается, а ты думал! — ухмыльнулся Тьелко. — А теперь я должен сказать, что я тебе говорил!!!

— Уже сказал! — парировал Маэдрос и принялся застилать кровать.

— Никогда не устану повторять, когда дело касается тебя, Маэ! — помогая застилать кровать, Тьелко так и ухмылялся. — Итак, если ты ему всё рассказал, то почему стелешь ему в другой комнате? — выражение лица Тьелко казалось таким невинным.

— Что?! — зыркнул на него Маэдрос.

— Ну, если он всё знает, если его это не пугает, то почему бы не позволить ему спать с тобой? АЙ! — подушка прилетела Тьелко прямо в лицо.

— Да, я ему всё рассказал, но это не отменяет для него риска ночёвки со мной, Тьелко, ты же не хуже меня это знаешь! Может, он теперь и понимает, чего ожидать, но я лично точно не собираюсь прыгать сегодня к нему в постель — в доме, полном людей, да ещё когда его сестра рядом, плюс этот риск! Эту границу я перейду, только когда придёт время — и тебе советую то же самое! — Маэдрос сурово глядел на него. — Лучше держи свою задницу сегодня у себя в спальне и удержись от экскурсий вдоль по коридору! Подальше держись от комнаты Аредель!

— Господи боже, Маэ, да ты что, правда думал, что я попытаюсь мутить с Аредель, когда её брат спит в соседней комнате?!

— Да, такая мысль мне в голову заглянула! Ты-то вон был уверен, что я так поступлю! — парировал Маэдрос.

— Маэ, с ней всё по-другому, — Тьелко посерьёзнел. — Я на самом деле не хочу торопиться и этим всё испортить.

Маэдросу был знаком такой взгляд брата… тот не шутил. Похоже, он тоже всерьёз влюбился.

— Маэ, ты теряешь своё чувство юмора! — поддел его Тьелко. — Да я просто шутил насчёт Фингона! — и он опять ухмыльнулся. — Но я уверен, что теперь, когда ты всё ему рассказал, это лишь вопрос времени. Вижу-вижу, как вы друг на друга смотрите! — От нового удара подушкой ему удалось-таки уклониться.

***

Аредель с Фингоном, внизу, вели такой же разговор.

— Как только мы поднимемся и устроимся, я жду, что ты всю ночь проведёшь в своей комнате! — приказным тоном заявил Фингон.

— Финьо, дай уже продохнуть, а! — закатила глаза Аредель. — Я тебе ещё тогда, у тебя, говорила, что не собираюсь сразу с ним спать с ним — и говорила ровно то, что и думаю! Хотя это и не значит, что я не хочу немножко поразвлечься! Ты иногда так обламываешь весь кайф!!! — Она скрестила руки на груди и оценивающе разглядывала его самого. — Только не говори, что сам не хочешь остаться с Маэдросом наедине! — И она оперлась спиной о стену. — Не говори мне, что сам не собирался пробраться в его спальню ночью, хоть ненадолго!

— Не собирался! — совершенно искренне ответил Фингон. После сегодняшнего рассказа Маэдроса это было совершенно невозможно, что бы там Фингон себе раньше ни думал — но Аредель об этом обо всём знать было необязательно. — Меня абсолютно устраивает не торопиться со всем этим в отношениях с Маэдросом, и, к тому же, я бы ничего такого и не стал делать, пока в доме ты и его братья! И тебе советую то же самое!

— Да ладно тебе, Финьо! — Аредель закатила глаза и картинно выдохнула. — Когда ты успел стать таким занудой?!

Фингон уже собирался было ответить, но услышал голоса Маэдроса и Тьелко, так что удовлетворился тем, что просверлил Аредель суровым взглядом, и к моменту возвращения братьев уже стёр с лица это выражение.

— Комнаты готовы, но необязательно ложиться прямо сейчас, если не хотите, — сказал Маэдрос. — Можем продолжить игру. — Он взглянул на часы. — Или кино посмотреть, если вы за.

И они вчетвером, развалясь на двух огромных диванах в гостиной, смотрели кино где-то до часу ночи. Фингон уснул задолго до окончания фильма, уронив голову Маэдросу на плечо. А Тьелко уснул головой у Аредель на коленях — она поглаживала его взъерошенные волосы, и он задремал.

И вот по экрану поползли титры, она повернулась и посмотрела прямо на Маэдроса.

— Ты очень нравишься моему брату, — тихо произнесла она.

Он не отвёл взгляда и чуть приподнял подбородок.

— И он мне тоже, очень. В свою очередь, скажу тебе: и ты очень нравишься моему брату.

Она выслушала со всей серьёзностью и вновь заговорила:

— Я никогда не видела, чтобы Фингон к кому-то так относился, — глаза её сузились, — только посмей разбить ему сердце!

Взгляд, направленный на Маэдроса, обдал его холодом, но тот опять не отвёл глаз.

— И не собираюсь даже. Повторюсь: он мне тоже очень нравится, — он даже глазом не моргнул, продолжая смотреть на неё. — И говорю тебе то же самое про своего брата. Он так легко раскрывает своё сердце… ты должна знать об этом. И я не выношу, когда ему больно.

Она опустила взгляд, нежно посмотрев на Тьелко, и продолжила поглаживать его волосы.

— Даже и не собиралась, — повторила она слова Маэдроса, опять подняв на него глаза и слегка улыбаясь. — Похоже, мы друг друга поняли.

— Надеюсь, что да.

— Тогда нам лучше отправить этих двоих в постель, а? — улыбка её стала шире.

Он кивнул и нежно подтолкнул Фингона, отчего тот застонал и сел, хлопая ресницами. Аредель заработала почти такую же реакцию от Тьелко, и вот они вчетвером уже одолевали лестницу на второй этаж. Маэдрос провёл их вдоль по коридору к открытой двери.

— Аредель, располагайся здесь. А Фингон — в соседней комнате. У вас будет общая ванная, надеюсь, вам нормально? — он усмехнулся, глядя на неё. — Уверен, у вас уже есть такой опыт.

— К сожалению! — рассмеялась она, — но, во всяком случае, на этот раз это только на одну ночь. — Она потянулась к Тьелко и быстро чмокнула его. — Увидимся утром! Дождаться не могу, когда же мы погуляем по свежевыпавшему снегу!

— Спокночи… — пробормотал Тьелко, обнимая её и целуя в ответ, и затем побрёл по коридору в свою спальню. Аредель пошла к себе, и Фингон смерил её суровым взглядом.

— Да-да, Финьо, намёк понят, вали уже спать!

Маэдрос потянул его к соседней комнате и открыл дверь, после чего обнял Фингона и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Что ж, у нас был шанс опробовать мой план про знакомую обстановку, — прошептал Фингон, поднимая взгляд на Маэдроса. — А теперь за стеной моя сестра… и у меня ни шанса нет уговорить тебя тут остаться, да?

— Ни шанса. Я взял с Тьелко обещание оставаться в своей спальне — в обмен на собственное такое же, — у Маэдроса был знакомый лукавый вид.

— Прямо как мы с Аредель… — Фингон встал на цыпочки и поцеловал Маэдроса в губы. — Повторю то, что сказал сегодня. Мы вместе справимся со всем этим! Понятно, что не сегодня, но ты же понимаешь, о чём я!

— Понимаю, конечно, — Маэдрос выглядел задумчивым. — Я попытаюсь, Фингон, это всё, что я могу сказать. Попытаюсь. Но я серьёзно не хочу рисковать твоим благополучием, — в голосе его звенели сдерживаемые чувства.

— А я хочу! Я теперь знаю, за чем следить, и ты тоже знаешь, — он нежно отвёл от лица Маэдроса прядь волос. — Мы всё сможем, верь мне!

На миг у Маэдроса сбилось дыхание, и потом он прошептал:

— Я тебе верю! — и наклонился поцеловать Фингона, крепко сжав на секунду его в объятиях, и затем отступил на шаг назад. — Ох, мне надо идти, а то я так никогда не уйду.

— Увидимся утром, — Фингон положил ладонь Маэдросу на грудь. — Ещё раз спасибо тебе за всё! — И проводил взглядом Маэдроса, закрывшего за собой дверь.

Уснул Фингон, как только голова его коснулась подушки. Маэдросу же, чтоб заснуть, потребовалось времени чуть побольше. Он не осмеливался даже позволить себе такие надежды… сердце его колотилось как сумасшедшее… а вдруг Фингон прав! Вдруг вместе им удастся всё преодолеть!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от cinemairon:  
> 


	24. Chapter 24

Это всё Маглор был виноват. Маэдрос уверен был, что уснёт, стоит лишь лечь в кровать… и не ожидал, что, войдя в свою спальню, обнаружит на своей кровати брата, с книжкой в руках и наушниками на голове — в полвторого ночи!

— Я думал, ты спать пошёл давно!

Маглор стянул наушники.

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Ты всё это время тут прождал, чтобы со мной поговорить?! А раньше меня позвать нельзя было? — Маэдрос уселся на краешке кровати, а Маглор подтянул к себе ноги и скрестил их, правая нога на левой, положив книжку с наушниками к себе на колени. Маэдрос сел напротив в позу, зеркально повторявшую позу Маглора, и улыбнулся воспоминаниям: сколько раз за всю жизнь они так сидели по ночам!

— Не хотел, чтоб все видели… думал, рано или поздно ты сюда придёшь всё равно — хоть уже и начал в этом сомневаться, — Маглор смотрел на брата с озабоченным видом и перешёл прямо к делу: — Как тебе, что они тут у нас на ночь, Маэдрос? — Во взгляде его была заметна озадаченность. — Ты же вроде в ужасе был, когда я тебе говорил, что такое может случиться — а теперь, похоже, тебе вообще отлично?

— Ну, Маглор, Фингон же не у меня в комнате ночует! Я не стал бы везти их домой по такой погоде, раз даже Тьелко не рискнул. И ты сам первый сказал, какая жуть на дорогах творится. — Маэдрос склонил голову и вопросительно посмотрел на брата. — Что тебя на самом деле тревожит?

Маглор поёрзал, подложив теперь правую ногу под левую.

— Я знаю: дороги хреновые, и лучше ребятам тут остаться на ночь… но всё равно… он же тут, чуть не в соседней комнате… тебе точно нормально?

— Поверь, он точно не собирается ночью тайком пробираться ко мне! Не то чтобы он вообще собирался… но я ему рассказал! Он знает!

— Всё-всё?

— Ну, не всё… — тон Маэдроса прозвучал чуть резче, но потом он вздохнул и чуть сгорбился. — Не смог я ему рассказать всё-всё. — И он перевёл взгляд на брата. — На сегодня он знает достаточно. О кошмарах, о том, как я реагирую, если меня разбудить.

— И ему нормально?

— Абсолютно! — Маэдрос улыбнулся, и Маглор поразился, каким юным вдруг показался брат. — И для него в этом ничего страшного нет! Я думал… ох, честно, не знаю даже, что думал… что он скажет… просто ожидал самого худшего, понимаешь?

— Да уж понимаю, — сухо отозвался Маглор.

— Заткнись! Ты понимаешь, о чём я! — к щекам Маэдроса прилила краска, и он продолжил: — Маглор, его всё это вообще не напугало! Он просто сказал мне спасибо за то, что я с ним поделился, а ещё — что мы вместе с этим справимся! — Маэдрос покачал головой, и у Маглора от выражения его лица внезапно защемило сердце — на лице у того сияла такая надежда… Маглор и припомнить не мог, когда он видел у брата такое лицо… и побудил себя вновь прислушаться к тому, что Маэдрос говорил. — И… и… я даже думаю, что может быть… может быть, мы правда справимся. Вместе. — Маэдрос кривовато улыбнулся, и Маглора стало отпускать то напряжение, что снедало последние часы.

— Ладно, ну-ка давай с самого начала! Мне нужно знать всё! Как ты вообще отважился ему рассказать?!

И вот Маглор выслушал историю всего дня в исполнении Маэдроса. При рассказе брата о неудачной попытке покататься на коньках у него аж перехватило дыхание.

— Так что, видишь, как только я узнал, то подумал, что он поймёт меня… И просто взял и рассказал.

Маглор кивнул.

— Собираешься рассказать ему всё до конца? — мягко спросил он.

Маэдрос нахмурился, складка между бровей его углубилась.

— Думаю, я смогу… — медленно ответил он. — Просто не уверен, что сумею прямо сейчас…

— Тебе он правда нравится, а?

— Больше чем нравится, — совсем тихо отозвался Маэдрос. — Если честно — я никогда ни к кому такого не чувствовал… а к нему я… я даже не могу слов подобрать… будто я могу ему что угодно рассказать, а он всё равно рядом будет, несмотря ни на что. Что я могу ему доверять… и он всё равно будет меня ценить, что бы ни случилось. Знаю, я несу чушь, я правда не знаю, как это выразить.

— Да понял, понял. А ему-то ты это сказал? Что ты чувствуешь к нему?

— Нет, — поморщился Маэдрос. — Нет… я бы хотел быть с ним откровенным во всём, прежде чем такое скажу. Иначе как-то несправедливо. Нечестно. Если я хочу открыться ему в своих чувствах, то и в остальном должен открыться, не должно быть всё это наполовину.

— А он что-то говорил? — решился уточнить Маглор — Маэдрос казался куда более разговорчивым, чем можно было ожидать.

— Нет… — покачал головой Маэдрос. — Ну, то есть, мы оба уже друг другу вскользь говорили, что для обоих это больше, чем обычные отношения, но ничего большего не проговаривали… — казалось, он на минуту снова задумался. — Хотя в последние разы было уже прямо совсем иначе… — Он заулыбался и опять покраснел, и Маглор опять поразился, каким юным тот выглядит. Никогда раньше на его лице не появлялось такого нежного выражения… даже когда они давным-давно были подростками и поверяли друг другу сердечные тайны.

— Ты же видел, как он поначалу нервничал? — спросил Маэдрос, и Маглор кивнул в ответ. — Так вот, с прошлой недели он совсем другой — такой уверенный, смелый в словах, больше не дёргается и не запинается, — взгляд Маэдроса устремился внутрь себя и потеплел. — Было так мило, когда он так заикался… но сейчас куда лучше.

Маглор подпёр щеку рукой; Маэдрос влюбился по уши, это было так очевидно… казалось бы, ему следовало за брата обеспокоиться, но как же давно он не видел Маэдроса таким довольным — и потому не мог найти в себе сил на сомнения. Маэдрос выглядел примерно таким, когда только решил открыть свой магазин — так что Маглор решил просто незамутнённо порадоваться за счастье брата — что удавалось так редко. Но уж точно эта ничем не омрачаемая радость не могла долго длиться — внезапно Маэдрос распахнул глаза и заметно побледнел:

— Вот чёрт!

— Да ну тебя, Маэдрос! — раздражённо воскликнул Маглор. — Целую минуту ты выглядел реально счастливым! Что там тебе такое в голову пришло, что обязательно теперь надо впадать в отчаяние, что оно твоему контролю не поддаётся? — Маглор помрачнел.

— Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт! — Маэдрос, казалось, его не слышал. — Не могу поверить, что я это пропустил! И ничего ему не ответил даже!

— Может, объяснишь уже, чего сейчас ты психуешь?!

— Да Фингон. Вот чёрт! — Маэдрос сгрёб подушку и стиснул её в объятиях, уткнувшись в неё лицом и продолжая бормотать что-то прямо в неё.

— И чего я вообще так парюсь насчёт тебя, а! — посетовал Маглор. — Да господи боже, Маэдрос! Минуту назад ты о нём говоришь с видом, как будто ты не здесь, а на седьмом небе! А в следующий момент начинаешь бессмысленно чертыхаться! Что такое, а?

— Да он сказал! А я вообще упустил всё! Я тогда вспоминал то хорошее, что было днём, и даже как-то не отследил! — лицо Маэдроса на секунду высунулось из-за подушки и снова скрылось.

Маглор сделал вдох и принялся про себя считать. Маэдрос в конце концов всё скажет, брата своего он знал прекрасно. Нужно просто переждать тот акт спектакля, когда Маэдрос занимается самобичеванием, потерпеть — для чего и посчитать про себя. Злиться же на Маэдроса было крайне рискованно — тот либо окончательно впал бы в меланхолию, либо сам бы разъярился — что делал редко, но лучше б не делал вовсе.

И Маглор успел досчитать до тридцати двух к моменту, когда лицо Маэдроса вновь показалось из-за подушки; глаза его были огромными и полными раскаяния. Тридцать три, тридцать четыре, тридцать пять…

— А может, я всё не так понял… но нет, не думаю. Он такой прямой, откровенный… других вариантов быть просто не может.

Сорок два, сорок три, сорок четыре. Перебивать Маглор не собирался.

— В общем, знаешь, после того, как я ему сказал… мы… в общем, был такой нежный момент у нас…

Пятьдесят два, пятьдесят три, пятьдесят четыре. Маглор вонзил ногти в ладони. Воистину, он хотел, чтобы брат уже наконец рассказал всё, но вмешиваться бесполезно. Надо ждать, пока Маэдрос сам дозреет, в своём темпе. Шестьдесят один, шестьдесят два, шестьдесят три.

— В общем, я сказал: «Именно здесь я и хотел быть», — Маэдрос опять залился краской. — А он ответил: «Именно здесь я хочу быть всегда», и я тогда даже не подумал, но… — Маэдрос встретился взглядом с Маглором и нахмурился. — Но сейчас, когда я вспомнил… похоже, он имел в виду куда большее.

«А отличное вышло бы стихотворение», — подумал Маглор. Он бы написал из этого любовную песню — безадресную, конечно, но да, он сочинял песни. Музыка выходила хорошо, но со стихами было сложнее — он не хотел, чтобы слова были слишком уж примитивными и очевидными. Эти слова Маэдроса и Фингона прекрасно и тонко передавали глубину чувств.

Он потряс головой и вернул себя в настоящее, к Маэдросу, сидевшему перед ним с удручённым видом.

— А что ты ему ответил?

Маэдрос застонал, вновь уткнувшись в подушку.

— В этом-то и проблема! — пробормотал он. — Ничего не ответил! Я вообще ничего не понял! И даже его не поцеловал!!!

Маглор задумался, что бы такое сказать брату, чтобы облегчить его драму, но всё, что сумел придумать, было:

— Ох.

— И это всё?! — зыркнул на него Маэдрос. — Всё, что ты можешь сказать?! Я встретил кое-кого просто удивительного, кому я не безразличен, кто мне практически сказал, насколько сильно я ему не безразличен, а я всё прохлопал — и самое лучшее, что ты можешь на это сказать, это «ох»?! Я думал, уж у тебя-то с этим получше!!!

— С чего это получше? Это ты у нас в словах хорош! К тому же, пусть я и пишу песни, но, сам знаешь, в отношениях у меня всегда полный отстой! Сам же знаешь! — парировал Маглор.

— Что тебя никогда не останавливало от того, чтобы давать мне советы! Сам всегда тут как тут с предложениями по поводу Фингона! — фыркнул Маэдрос.

— Я сказал, что у меня в отношениях отстой! Я не говорил, что я отстойно за ними наблюдаю и плохо указываю на недостатки!

Братья с мгновение пялились друг на друга и затем разразились хохотом, и всё напряжение рассеялось в воздухе

— Да уж, наблюдать за другими и указывать им на их недостатки — точно твоё!

— Ну зато ты полностью держишь рынок магнита для всех видов вины и взваливания на свои плечи ответственности за то, что контролировать невозможно! — Маглор протянул руку и положил её брату на плечо. — Всё будет хорошо! С тем, как сегодня всё сложилось, думаю, он прекрасно поймёт, почему ты пропустил мимо ушей его слова.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен! К тому же, это всё равно было намёком! — Маглор взглянул на брата повнимательнее и, уже тише, произнёс: — А что бы ты сказал, если бы понял всё вовремя?

— Ох… — глаза Маэдроса округлились, — даже и не знаю… наверно, просто поцеловал бы его.

— Очень даже подходящий ответ! — Маглор продолжал изучать брата. — А ты чувствуешь к нему то же?

— Люблю ли я его, ты об этом? — Маэдрос опять покраснел до корней волос. — Ну, я его не так давно знаю… — попытался уйти от ответа он, но Маглор упорно продолжал смотреть на него, и Маэдрос опустил взгляд и принялся вытягивать нитку из наволочки. — Думаю, я могу… — наконец выдавил он. — Думаю, я могу себе это позволить…

Маглор наклонился к нему.

— А я думаю, ты уже!

На лице брата опять появилась эта кривоватая улыбка — никогда Маглор не был так счастлив видеть её.

***

Фингон ощутил рядом с собой глухой удар от того, что кто-то плюхнулся на кровать.

— Финьо, просыпайся давай! — раздался голос Аредель.

Он что-то пробормотал в подушку, игнорируя сестру. Она подтолкнула его.

— Ну давай же, просыпайся уже! Снег прекратился, кажется, пахнет блинами — и тебе точно пора вставать!

Он застонал и сел на постели. Она сидела тут же, скрестив ноги, и, ухмыляясь, глядела на то, как он трёт глаза ладонями и пытается пригладить свои растрёпанные кудри.

— А ну и ладно, ну и оставайся тут. А я пойду вниз, завтракать! — она спрыгнула с кровати и уставилась на него сверху вниз.

— Что это на тебе? — спросил он, заметив, что на ней свободная футболка и клетчатые фланелевые штаны.

— А я нашла это в шкафу в комнате, где сплю! Я ж не ты, ничего с собой не взяла! — она подмигнула ему и подобрала с пола его рюкзак. — Так что же, это у нас теперь это в порядке вещей? — она бросила рюкзак на кровать.

— Нет, не в порядке вещей. Я просто решил, что будет разумно взять с собой кое-что — на случай плохой погоды и проблем с поездами.

Она оценивающе посмотрела не него, приподняв одну бровь.

— Ответ «нет», — наконец признался он, вновь сел и принялся копаться в рюкзаке в поиске чистой одежды.

— Так ты не спишь с ним?

— Разве я тебе не сказал только что? И не то чтобы это вообще было твоё дело, — он опять кинул рюкзак на кровать и поднял на неё взгляд. — Я тебе уже говорил: я никуда не тороплюсь.

— Ну ок, — Аредель вновь уселась напротив него, пихнув в плечо. — А что, сегодня тебе нужно к определённому времени какому-то домой вернуться? — спросила она, видимо, переходя к следующему пункту, что намеревалась прояснить.

— Нет, у меня планов нет. А что?

— Тьелко сказал, может, мы пойдём сегодня на лыжах покатаемся или порыбачим. Я надеялась, что тебе не надо рано уезжать.

— Что-то для такого холодновато. Думаю, у камина посидеть — идея куда лучше! — Фингон ласково взглянул на неё. — Но знаю, конечно, как ты любишь гулять на природе.

— Я никогда не занималась подлёдной рыбалкой! Жаль, выпало на озере столько снега, а то было бы здорово… — она умолкла, и, наморщив лоб, посмотрела на Фингона. — Прости, прости, я это так, — быстро добавила она.

— Ну, озеро достаточно замёрзло, чтобы покататься на коньках, — сказал он. — Хотя да, на льду наверное снега многовато.

— А ты откуда знаешь, что оно замёрзло? — Аредель была озадачена.

Он плюхнулся спиной на кровать и уставился в потолок.

— Я вчера туда ходил, — признался он.

— Что?! — встревоженное лицо Аредель заслонило ему обзор. — Ты сделал — что?!

Он шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Маэдрос планировал покататься на коньках… а я не осмелился признаться ему… он казался таким воодушевлённым…

— Ты правда, что ли, на коньках катался, Финьо?! — голос Аредель дрогнул.

Он открыл глаза: она сидела рядом, подперев голову рукой, лицо её выражало страшную тревогу.

— Нет… я попытался покататься… и с треском провалился, — он улёгся на боку в той же позе, что и Аредель. — Я попытался изобразить, что всё под контролем, не позволить панике сбить меня с намеченного — и всё закончилось конкретной панической атакой. — Он потряс головой. — Мне надо было сразу сказать ему, но, думаю, я стеснялся.

Её синие глаза встретились с его, и она протянула руку, отводя с его лба волосы.

— Тут совершенно нечего стесняться, сам знаешь! Я горжусь тобой, Финьо, раз ты попытался! — лицо её стало очень серьёзным. — А он что сделал, когда ты запаниковал?

— Маэдрос? О, он был просто невероятен! Просто позаботился обо мне — помог снять коньки, вернуться в дом… не приставал с вопросами, почему я запаниковал. И я ему всё рассказал, когда мы уже были в доме. — Фингон улыбнулся. — Как я уже говорил, надо было ему сразу всё рассказать, когда только он предложил покататься!

Аредель внимательно изучила его лицо.

— Фингон, да он и правда тебе нравится, — в этом было утверждение, а не вопрос, и она обратился к нему, назвав полным именем.

— Да… нравится. Очень нравится, и я даже думаю… — он замялся, — а ладно, на этом и остановимся.

***

Аредель оказалась права насчёт блинчиков — однако, испёк их Тьелко, а не Маэдрос. Когда Аредель с Фингоном пришли на кухню, на блюде уже покоилась целая стопка, а Маэдрос доставал из буфета тарелки и стаканы.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, — Тьелко решил произвести на вас впечатление своими безумными блинными талантами, — он улыбнулся брату.

— Ты ещё и готовишь? — Аредель ненадолго прислонилась головой к плечу Тьелко. — Вот же мне повезло! — расхохоталась она, и Тьелко закатил глаза.

Фингон же встретился взглядом с Маэдросом, отчего лица обоих засияли.

Вскоре все собрались вокруг кухонного стола, поедая гигантскую гору блинов, что напёк Тьелко.

— А где Маглор? — спросил Фингон.

— Спит ещё, — ответил Тьелко. — Он у нас не жаворонок.

— А я всё слышал! — в кухню забрёл зевающий Маглор. — Мм-м… блинчики! Пускаешь пыль в глаза гостям, а, Тьелко? — он приветственно кивнул Фингону и Аредель. — Спасибо вам — вам мы обязаны тем, что у нас наконец нормальный завтрак!

Чтобы прикончить все блины, потребовалось не так уж много времени, и вскоре они уже оказались на диванах в гостиной, Маэдрос разжигал камин, а Аредель и Тьелко обсуждали планы на день.

— На улице так много свежевыпавшего снега! — воскликнул Тьелко. — На коньках идти нет смысла, но можно покататься на лыжах, Аредель, ты как? — Он обнял её за плечи, а она уронила голову ему на плечо. — Ну, или можем просто пойти в лес в поход! Уверен, в гараже у нас найдётся экипировка для тебя, Маэдрос, найдётся ведь?

— В гараже есть кое-что, а ещё куча всего в шкафу в прачечной. Мама никогда ничего не выбрасывает. Там должны быть старые непромокаемые штаны близнецов, думаю, и ботинки тоже.

— Жаль, маловато нас для куча-малы, — ухмыльнулся Тьелко. — Погода просто идеальная.

— Ты про рэгби в снегу? — уточнил Фингон.

— О нет, это наша собственная смешная игра, мы сами придумали её сто лет назад, — пояснил Маглор. — Похоже на рэгби, но вообще без правил. На самом деле, просто повод потусить на улице и навалять друг дружке.

— Весело звучит! — рассмеялась Аредель.

— Вы на все следующие выходные дома из-за праздника, да? — спросил её Тьелко.

— Ага, у родителей будем.

— И мы все будем у мамы с папой, да ведь, Маэдрос?

— Ну да, собираемся. Мы поедем туда на Рождество… если конечно доживём и не перебьём друг дружку, — огонь в камине разгорелся, и Маэдрос уселся на диван к Фингону.

— А давайте встретимся в Таргелион-парке в следующие выходные! — предложил Тьелко. — Это от вас недалеко. Приходите оба и братьев приводите, будет суперкруто!

— Я за! — воскликнула Аредель.

Маэдрос наклонился к Фингону, и тот поднял к нему взгляд:

— Ты в следующие выходные работаешь?

— Нет, я буду выходной в пятницу и субботу, в магазине будет Эрестор, а я поработаю в воскресенье, — ответил Маэдрос.

— Отлично, давайте тогда! — заключил Тьелко. — Будет правда круто.

— И я наконец познакомлюсь с остальными твоими братцами, — пихнула Тьелко Аредель.

— Да ничего в них интересного нет! — парировал он. — Они ещё большие занозы в заднице, чем эта парочка!

— Тьелко, не ты ли говорил, что собираешься идти уже? — вклинился Маглор.

— И точно, — Тьелко встал, потянув за собой и Аредель. — Пошли посмотрим, найдём ли тебе какую-нибудь одежду! — и он посмотрел на всех остальных. — Кто-нибудь с нами пойдёт гулять?

— Мне и тут, у камина, неплохо, — покачал головой Фингон.

— Похоже, тебя тут греет не только камин… но понял, понял, — хохотнул Тьелко, увидев, что добился своей подколкой успеха: Фингон и Маэдрос синхронно залились краской. — Ну, пошли, Аредель! Оставим этих старичков греть свои косточки у огня! — и он выскочил за дверь, успев уклониться от брошенной Маглором диванной подушки.

Вскоре и Маглор, извинившись, пробормотал что-то о тексте песни, которую ему нужно дописать, и оставил Фингона с Маэдросом в одиночестве на диване.

Фингон положил голову Маэдросу на плечо.

— Избавиться от всей этой толпы оказалось легче, чем я ожидал.

Маэдрос рассмеялся и посмотрел на него.

— А чего это ты так хотел от них всех избавиться? — поддразнил он, приподняв одну бровь и одарив Фингона сияющей улыбкой.

— А чтобы вот это сделать, — Фингон чуть сдвинулся и накрыл губами губы Маэдроса.

Вскоре они уже растянулись на диване, Фингон — лёжа у Маэдроса на груди, наподобие того, как они тогда сидели на подоконнике в библиотеке. Маэдрос обвил его руками и время от времени нежно водил губами по его лбу.

— Мм-м… я мог бы так весь день сидеть, — пробормотал Фингон.

— Ну, у меня никаких планов нет, — Маэдрос в ответ крепче прижал его к себе. И сейчас он мог бы сказать что-то типа того, что Фингон сказал ему вчера… но удержался. Он так хотел произнести это… сказать, как много Фингон для него значит. И вовсе не противоречило ничего тому, что он сказал Маглору ночью. Он чувствовал всё то же. Но не мог признать это вслух, пока был не до конца с Фингоном откровенным… может, тот и принял адекватно историю с кошмарами — но ведь это был не единственный багаж, который привносил Маэдрос в их отношения… так что лучше идти шаг за шагом. Он пока не обязан говорить эти слова.

В размышления его ворвался голос Фингона:

— Чем на неделе займёшься?

— Да как обычно. Целыми днями работа, а в пятницу и субботу свободен, как уже сказал. А ты?

— Да вообще ничем, — Фингон развернулся в его объятиях и улыбнулся ему.

— Ничем? А чем же будешь свободное время забивать?

— Я надеялся, ты мне с этим поможешь, — улыбка Фингона превратилась в коварную ухмылку.

— Ты о чём? — мягко посмотрел на него Маэдрос.

— Мм-м… ну, о чём-то таком, чем мы сейчас заняты… но чтоб людей вокруг было поменьше.

— Поменьше людей — это отлично! — Маэдрос придвинулся к лицу Фингона, и их губы соприкоснулись… нежное исследование ртов и языков друг друга было таким наслаждением…

— Вот это вот тоже было бы хорошо, — проговорил Фингон, когда они наконец отодвинулись друг от друга перевести дыхание, и лицо его посерьёзнело. — Но я о том, Маэдрос, что говорил прошлой ночью.

О чём же именно, не понял Маэдрос, тут же встревожившись и подумав о своих открытиях, сделанных ночью. Но, к счастью, Фингон продолжил говорить.

— Я думал, — немного неуверенно произнёс Фингон, — думал о том, что ты сказал мне вчера.

— Что сказал?

— Ну, что сказал о кошмарах. Что они хуже в незнакомой для тебя обстановке, — Фингон замялся; Маэдрос ждал, пока тот продолжил, сердце его ускорило ритм. — Теперь я понимаю, что оставаться у меня на ночь — идея плохая… я всё понял и абсолютно согласен с тобой, — он опять поднял глаза на Маэдроса. — Но я думаю… если мы начнём с обстановки знакомой, всё дастся нам легче.

Что-то такое он говорил и ночью.

— Продолжай, — Маэдрос, в неуверенности, решил не говорить большего.

— Итак, поскольку я полностью свободен… я думал, что мог бы попробовать тут остаться на ночь несколько раз… ну если тебе, конечно, это нормально, — поспешно добавил Фингон, слегка сдвинув брови.

— Продолжай, — повторил Маэдрос.

— А ты психологию изучал на первом курсе?

— Что?

— Психологию на первом курсе изучал?

— Ну да, — медленно проговорил Маэдрос. — Но не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — нерешительно добавил он, тоже нахмурившись. Он ходил к психологам по своему вопросу, и сейчас ему реально не нравилось, в какую сторону пошёл их разговор. Он не хотел, чтобы Фингон уговаривал его опять ходить на терапию, он ещё тогда с этим покончил, всё равно она не работала. Он и Фингону мог сказать это. И если и дальше говорить об этом, будет очень трудно не засвечивать причину ночных кошмаров. Он поёрзал и слегка отодвинулся, в голове запульсировало. И он неохотно продолжил, тоном более резким, чем хотелось бы: — Послушай, я правда пытался с этим разобраться. Правда, пытался! И терапию пробовал, и таблетки. Ничего не помогает.

Фингон заметил, как Маэдрос напрягся всем телом, заколебался, но всё же продолжил говорить — им нужно было проговорить всё это.

— А про экспозиционную терапию что-нибудь помнишь? — Фингон никак не стал комментировать сказанное Маэдросом про его опыт с лечением.

Вот такого вопроса Маэдрос от него не ожидал.

— Экспозиционная терапия?.. Ну, помню что-то. А что?

— Там предлагается повторять ситуацию, которая является спусковым крючком, триггером к травме, но в безопасной обстановке, — руки Маэдроса, его обнимавшие, были всё так же напряжены. — Похоже, сама идея, что я буду рядом, тебя тревожит, — Фингон не отводил взгляда от Маэдроса. — И вот я что думаю: мы должны сделать так, что тебя не будет выбивать из колеи просыпаться со мной рядом, потому что я в твоей кровати… стану чем-то очень привычным, — Фингон быстро отвёл взгляд и покраснел.

— Что?!

— Я именно это ночью и говорил — знакомой обстановкой… Ведь с тобой кошмары случаются в незнакомой обстановке — ты сам так сказал, так что мы эту переменную как раз и можем контролировать — надеясь уменьшить частоту кошмаров. А остальные переменные у нас константны. Вся разница только во мне, — Фингон покраснел ещё сильнее и продолжил: — Если я буду рядом, когда ты уснёшь, то моё присутствие рядом, когда ты проснёшься, уже не будет неожиданностью, правда ведь? Если ты будешь всё время засыпать и просыпаться со мной… то я стану одной из констант… ну как всё остальное в твоей комнате. И так вероятность кошмаров рядом со мной станет не более частой, чем если бы ты спал в одиночку, — на лице Фингона была написана смесь сосредоточенности и надежды.

— Ты станешь константой… — повторил Маэдрос, голова его, казалось, ещё сильнее распухла.

— Ну да. И тогда единственное, что мы не сможем контролировать — это твоя реакция на них. Ты не говорил, что они случаются в связи с чем-то особенным — если так, то, конечно, мы сможем избегать таких триггеров. Но итак: мы знаем, что кошмары у тебя случаются, мы знаем, что будить тебя в такие моменты — идея плохая, да и что вообще будить тебя — навлечь на себя твою агрессивную реакцию… в зависимости от ситуации. И ты решил, что если в твоей постели рядом кто-то будет — ты точно агрессивно отреагируешь, когда проснёшься, — Фингон опять сдвинул брови. — А у тебя был такой опыт — или ты предполагаешь чисто гипотетически, из-за опыта с братьями, которые тебя будили не вовремя?

У Маэдроса голова пошла кругом: всё так по-медицински звучало в устах Фингона. Факты, реакции, ожидаемые результаты, переменные… Вовсе не такой хаос и катастрофа, как оно было в реальности. И он моргнул, глядя на Фингона… он не расслышал последний его вопрос.

— …какой именно опыт? — тихо уточнил он.

Фингон окончательно побагровел и отвечая, отвёл глаза:

— Ну, кто-нибудь ещё у тебя когда-нибудь в постели был и «зарабатывал» от тебя нападение такое, когда ты рядом с ним просыпался? То есть, ты на реальном опыте основываешься или просто предполагаешь самое худшее?

Пришла очередь Маэдроса краснеть.

— А-а… ну… я… не то чтобы я как-то нарочно проверял эту гипотезу… такими словами выраженную… — он прикрыл глаза, лицо его заполыхало румянцем до ушей, и он пояснил более прямо: — Здесь никто со мной спать не оставался… — Он прокашлялся и снова попытался заговорить: — У меня были… эм-м… вот чёрт… — Он опять замялся, но потом поспешно выпалил: — Секс у меня был, но я никогда не позволял никому оставаться спать в моей постели — и себе не позволял у кого-то засыпать… если ты об этом спрашиваешь…

Фингон быстро перевёл взгляд на него, глаза его весело поблёскивали.

— Ну, я не совсем об этом спрашивал — но на мой вопрос ты ответил!

Руки Маэдроса упали, он перестал обнимать Фингона, откинулся затылком на спинку дивана за собой, закрыл глаза и громко застонал.

— Поверить не могу, что я это всё сказал!

Фингон уронил голову ему на грудь — и Маэдрос ощутил исходящую от него вибрацию — тот смеялся. Затем снова поднял голову и посмотрел Маэдросу в глаза:

— Не то чтобы я обычно именно так расспрашивал кого-то об его бывших, — и он опять, смеясь, уткнулся лицом Маэдросу в грудь. — Ох, как же всё это жутко неловко, — приглушённо пробормотал он в грудь Маэдроса. — Ну, по крайней мере, мы всё выяснили. — И он опять поднял к Маэдросу глаза. — Это я так всё пытаюсь сказать: я очень хочу приезжать к тебе сюда и спать всю ночь с тобой, чтобы посмотреть, привыкнешь ли ты к тому, что я рядом. Я уже знаю, по твоим рассказам, чего делать не надо. Если у тебя будет кошмар, я тебя трогать не буду, пусть будет. А если ты начнёшь размахивать руками, я уберусь подальше. — На его лице появилась широкая улыбка. — Ну, а если мы захотим ещё что-то поделать, чтобы скоротать время, тоже неплохо.

— Ещё что-то?

— Да что угодно! Знаю, ты беспокоишься, но я справлюсь. Правда. Веришь мне? — голос его при последних словах слегка дрогнул.

Маэдрос опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Фингона.

— Верю, — прошептал он. — Я беспокоюсь только из-за себя самого.

— А я нет, — прошептал Фингон в ответ. — Мы с этим разберёмся. Если конечно тебе нормально такое попробовать… — последнее он добавил очень тихо, но Маэдрос всё равно расслышал.

— Я всё что угодно ради тебя попробую, — ответил он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> Сама я с экспозиционной терапией, увы, не знакома, но интернетики помогли. Экспозиционная терапия, как и предполагает само название, погружает вас в ситуации, которых вы боитесь, заставляет вас идти навстречу страху. Идея состоит в том, чтобы посредством неоднократных погружений, столкновений с тем, чего вы боитесь, приучить вас проходить через страх, контролировать ситуацию. В результате, состояние тревожности снижается. Экспозиция происходит одним из двух способов. Психолог может попросить вас вообразить пугающую ситуацию или попробовать противодействовать ей в реальной жизни. В лечении тревожности экспозиционная терапия применяется индивидуально или в совокупности с когнитивно-поведенческой терапией.


	25. Chapter 25

И вот Фингон опять сидел в поезде, следующем в Форменос, со своим верным планшетом и рюкзаком, закинутым на соседнее сиденье. Он сверился с часами: было почти четыре дня. Всё утро он спорил сам с собой, не стоит ли приехать пораньше, но, в конце концов, решил подождать до времени закрытия книжного. Не хотелось мозолить Маэдросу глаза весь день — тот, уж конечно, от такого ещё сильнее встревожился бы.

Он ещё раз сверил планы с Маэдросом накануне вечером по дороге домой. Тьелко решил сам подвезти Аредель, благодаря чему у Фингона появилось время побыть наедине с Маэдросом, пока тот его отвозил. Видно было, что сама идея его ночёвки заставляла Маэдроса нервничать, но Маэдрос, тем не менее, всё равно был согласен пробовать.

Перед сном Фингон написал ему уже ставшее традиционным пожелание доброй ночи — и ощутил мурашки предвкушения того, что следующей ночью он скажет эти слова уже очно. Всё утро он не находил себе места, и затеянная им возня с постельным бельём с кровати в родительском доме, которое он решил снять для стирки, совершенно никак его не отвлекла от тревоги. В конце концов, он отправился в фитнес-клуб и на беговой дорожке выложился подчистую — чтобы освободиться от волнительных мыслей.

И теперь он был в пути. Его целью было помочь Маэдросу чувствовать себя комфортно, и он готов был принять на себя роль ведущего в этом. Для Маэдроса и так ситуация была очень деликатной и непростой. Пусть он и настаивал, что именно Фингон в более уязвимом положении, на самом деле, это было неправдой. Маэдрос открывался тому, чего он так очевидно очень страшился. И Фингону нужно было быть очень с этим бережным: если он ошибётся в своей оценке сегодняшнего вечера, то может лишиться шанса попытать счастья заново.

Конечно, отвлечь Маэдроса физической близостью было бы очень просто… но нечестно, так считал Фингон. Насколько уместно вообще предлагать секс, когда Маэдросу так очевидно требуется отвлечься и он отчаянно будет искать, на что бы переключить внимание… хоть на что угодно…

Нет, неуместно. Это значило бы воспользоваться тем, что Маэдрос выбит из колеи — точно как пользоваться тем, что он пьян и не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что творит! И близость была бы обусловлена лишь сиюминутной эмоцией — а Фингон бы не затеял такого, как бы сам секса ни жаждал. Фингону нужно было сосредоточиться на поддержке, на ободрении — и на осознании границ.

Удовлетворённый своими логическими выводами, он подхватил свои вещи и вышел из поезда. И натянул шапку низко на уши. Не то чтобы до «Букиниста Белерианда» было так уж далеко, но ветер поднялся ощутимый.

Маэдрос поднял взгляд, как только услышал, что открывается входная дверь. Он ждал Фингона с того самого момента, как получил его смс из поезда. И вот он — ярко сияющие глаза, раскрасневшиеся от мороза щёки… и эта улыбка, которая пронзала Маэдроса прямо в сердце. А теперь он уже у Маэдроса в объятиях и смотрит только лишь на него.

— Ты весь замёрз! — воскликнул Маэдрос, ощутив, как его губ коснулись ледяные губы Фингона. — Что ж ты не разрешил мне встретить тебя на станции!

— Ни за что! Идти всего пять минут, а мне нужно больше двигаться! — заявил Фингон, будто не он сегодня с утра покорял беговую дорожку. — И я просто тут посижу и подожду, пока ты… не давай мне мешать тебе делать дела! — Он сжал плечо Маэдроса и затем бросил сумки в кресло поблизости, на ходу стягивая куртку и шапку. — У меня есть с собой кое-что почитать. — И одарил Маэдроса своей сияющей улыбкой. — Притворись, будто меня тут нет!

— Легко сказать, сложнее сделать! — закатил глаза Маэдрос.

— Ну, я тут не для того, чтобы тебе мешать, — подмигнул ему Фингон и устроился в кресле. Маэдрос застонал, покачал головой и отправился обратно к стойке.

Казалось, совсем немного времени прошло — но вот Фингон уже ощутил ладонь на своём плече — и вот и сам Маэдрос присел на подлокотник его кресла и наклонился к нему, ведя рукой по спине Фингона, обнимая.

— Я уже готов закрывать магазин. Уже шесть.

Фингон захлопнул ноутбук, засунул его в сумку и принялся смотреть, как Маэдрос тушит везде свет и отключает компьютеры. Они вместе вышли на улицу и Маэдрос запер магазин на ночь.

— Поужинать в городе не против? — спросил Маэдрос, пока они, рука об руку, стояли в лучах фонарей перед «Букинистом». — А вещи твои можем ко мне в машину закинуть.

— Всё, что захочешь, — весело отозвался Фингон. Всё, что заставит Маэдроса почувствовать себя комфортнее — вот что было его единственной целью на этот вечер.

Оставив вещи Фингона в субару, они направились в тайский ресторан, который нравился Маэдросу.

— Так как же ты провёл свой выходной? — спросил Маэдрос, когда они сделали заказ.

— В основном, за стиркой, — рассмеялся Фингон. — Но удалось и побегать сходить — вот уж на что в последнее время меня совсем не хватало.

— И я давненько не бегал, — сказал Маэдрос. — У нас, хвала Тьелко, дома целая комната-спортзал, но последнее время я там редкий гость.

— А я ходил в спортклуб. Вообще, я больше люблю пробежки на воздухе — но не в это время года, — Фингон невольно поёжился. — А ты, значит, бегун?

— То было раньше, — резковато ответил Маэдрос. — А теперь я предпочитаю беговую дорожку. В смысле, когда бегаю. — Он отодвинулся — буквально чуть-чуть, но от Фингона это не ускользнуло. Очень мало на какие темы Маэдрос так реагировал — будто слегка закрывался — и это были совершенно определённые темы и ситуации. И теперь, когда Фингон уже знал о кошмарах, он невольно задумался, а не связано ли это с ними. Странности при выборе места для парковки. Дедушка. Этот отстранённый вид, который Маэдрос вдруг приобретал посреди разговора. Комментарий про бег… Вроде, темы были разные… а вот реакция на них — одна и та же.

Он остановил себя. Неважно, что ему приходит в голову. Маэдрос сам всё ему скажет, когда придёт время. Никаких поводов лезть в чужую голову и гадать, что да как, у него нет. Он уже сказал себе, что намерен уважать личное пространство Маэдроса — так что точно собирается этому следовать.

Конечно же, он планировал проникнуть в личное пространство Маэдроса сегодня ночью… в его спальне… но ведь это же совсем другое, разве нет? Фингон ощутил, как загорелось лицо, и на миг испытал прилив благодарности тому, что Маэдрос казался погружённым в свои мысли…

— Обычно в это время работы много? — спросил он, переводя разговор на более нейтральную тему. Маэдрос всегда, казалось, расслаблялся, когда говорил о своём любимом магазинчике.

— От Благодарения до Рождества дел побольше — но не так сильно, как в сетевых магазинах. Всё-таки, букинистическая торговля — нечто особенное. Люди обычно покупают такие книги для себя, а не в подарок кому-то, ну только если это не первое издание или какая-то редкая книга, — Маэдрос умолк и приобрёл задумчивый вид. — Ну, я не так давно этим всем занимаюсь… всего лишь второй год попадаю на время праздников как владелец магазина… — Он оперся на локти и наклонился вперёд. — Но я кое-что заметил в прошлом году — и, похоже, в этом году это повторяется! Именно в это время года приходит больше покупателей за детскими книгами. Причём любыми — от «настольных» книг до подростковых романов.

— А почему, как думаешь?

— Ну, у меня нет никаких данных, подтверждающих мои наблюдения, — Маэдрос посерьёзнел, — но, думаю, многие приходят в это время года в магазин купить подарки детям, потому что не могут позволить себе купить новую книгу. А наши идут за полцены или даже дешевле. — Он наклонил голову. — Я знаю, как трудно в Рождество тем, у кого туго с деньгами. Приходится делать такие сложные выборы… особенно, когда у тебя дети. Дети же не понимают всех этих вопросов экономии…

— Они всё равно ждут, что Рождество будет Рождеством — ты об этом? Вся эта шумиха на ТВ… неважно, что у родителей нет денег на такое.

— Точно. Трудно позволить себе какую-то технику или самые современные игрушки, когда ты в средствах ограничен, но вот книги и вообще дешевле стоят — и их можно купить побольше — а особенно подержанные книги, и тогда денег потратишь поменьше.

— И подарков под ёлкой будет больше… никогда о таком не задумывался.

— В прошлом году у меня ещё бизнес так активно не шёл, так что и возможность заметить рост продаж в это время была. И в этом году, похоже, та же тенденция. Прямо сейчас детские книги у меня в топе продаж. — Маэдрос улыбнулся Фингону. — Так что я на этой неделе даже решил устроить распродажу!

— Но зачем снижать цены на самый ходовой товар? — удивился Фингон.

— Знаю, это кажется бессмысленным, — Маэдрос принялся выводить пальцем на столе круги. — Морьо вон думает, я идиот… Но ведь, на самом деле, я не нуждаюсь в деньгах. Дела в магазине в порядке, а даже если б бизнес и не шёл — у меня достаточно сбережений и дохода от инвестиций. — Лицо его моментально закаменело. — Дедушка обо всех нас позаботился прекрасно и при жизни — а выплаты после его смерти довершили начатое… — он продолжал рисовать на столе узоры, но вот лицо его вновь смягчилось, и он продолжил: — Я открыл магазин, потому что хотел… не ради дохода… просто потому что так давно и страстно желал этого. — Он поднял глаза на Фингона. — И оно того стоит — если у детей благодаря мне будет Рождество лучше, потому что их родители купят им книги на распродаже в моём магазине! А в следующем году я хочу договориться с местными школами и приютами и раздать там книги бесплатно.

Фингону вообще-то не нужно было никаких новых причин любить Маэдроса — он уже и так был влюблён в того по уши… но от этих слов у него внутри словно шевельнулось что-то… и если бы он не любил Маэдроса уже, то точно влюбился бы сейчас. В груди стало тесно, он протянул руку и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Маэдроса.

— Звучит просто здорово. И я вовсе не считаю тебя сумасшедшим!

Пару минут спустя им подали ужин — а они всё ещё держались за руки. И теперь они переключились на еду, но внутри Фингона всё равно горело тепло, ничего общего не имеющее со специями в блюдах. Как ему нравилось узнавать о Маэдросе что-то новое! Все эти маленькие детальки, дорисовывающие его образ до целого… каждая новая частичка подкупала больше предыдущей!

Маэдрос, пожалуй, мог бы привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то смотрит на него так, как Фингон! Тот никогда не выпытывал подробностей про его явные странности: причуды с парковкой, регулярный уход в себя, необычный подход к бизнесу… кошмары эти. Фингон просто принимал его таким, какой он есть — и помогал ему чувствовать себя комфортнее, будучи самим собой! Ещё один пункт в списке того, что Маэдрос любил в нём — и этот список рос день ото дня.

Он весь день не находил себе места: мысли о Фингоне в его спальне… в его постели то вгоняли в тревогу, то сводили с ума желанием. Всё это вселяло неуверенность и нервозность, и он совершенно не представлял себе, как со всем этим справится… ну, кроме того, что он совершенно точно намерен был сегодня не засыпать. Он не собирался позволить себе заснуть и тем самым так рисковать — в первую же ночь, когда Фингон проверяет свою теорию на практике.

По дороге домой оба помалкивали, окутанные собственными мыслями и ещё не выветрившимся ароматами тайской еды.

Маглор с Тьелко уже были дома — валялись на диване перед телевизором и смотрели хоккейный матч. Маэдрос с Фингоном устроились на другом диване; они поздоровались с вновь прибывшими и быстро переглянулись. Маэдрос накануне сообщил им об их с Фингоном плане — нерешительно, с полыхающим лицом и нехарактерной для него нервозностью… и оба брата, позднее и по раздельности, пришли к нему перед сном. Маглор очень волновался, тревожился и хотел как-то его защитить. Тьелко тоже беспокоился, но выразил это в пошлом намёке на тему того, как Маэдросу с Фингоном стоит проводить время вместе, так что Маэдроса лишь рассмешил.

Как только матч закончился, братья разбрелись по своим спальням; Маэдрос прекрасно понимал, насколько это для них необычно, но, слава богу, Фингон этого заметить не мог.

Маэдрос всё тянул и колебался, переключал ТВ с канала на канал, и наконец остановился на том, где шли старые фильмы и сериалы. И изображал интерес к происходящему на экране до момента, как Фингон, наконец, принялся зевать и лёг головой Маэдросу на плечо.

— Сейчас усну прямо тут, — тихо пробормотал он, сонно глядя на Маэдроса. — А я тут спать не хочу! Прекрати уже избегать неизбежного. Просто пойдём в постель.

Ну раз уж он так сам сдал себя своим поведением, Маэдрос вздохнул, встал с дивана и потянул за собой Фингона. Тот, по пути в спальню, сделал небольшой крюк, завернув в прачечную — забрать рюкзак… и когда они вместе, рука об руку, принялись подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж, неизбежность происходящего наконец накрыла Маэдроса.

А, неважно. Он сможет преодолеть себя! Он устал, это да, но всё равно слишком взбудоражен, чтобы спать. В этом, так или иначе, его план и состоял. Он же собирался не дать себе заснуть.

Всё, по мнению Маэдроса, было так очевидно неловко; он в спальне переодевался в футболку и пижамные штаны, а Фингон пошёл для этого в ванную. Затем Маэдрос расхаживал вдоль кровати и ждал. И вот вернулся Фингон, всё такой же с виду сонный, одетый в такой же наряд, как и сам Маэдрос. Он посмотрел на кровать, на Маэдроса…

— Что ж, похоже, ты будешь спать слева, — он кивнул и, скользнув под одеяло, улёгся на правой стороне кровати и поднял глаза на Маэдроса.

— Маэдрос, ну давай уже. Мы сможем! — он протянул к нему руку, и Маэдрос лёг под одеяло слева от него, сердце его колотилось как сумасшедшее. Фингон потянулся через пустое пространство между ними рукой и стиснул его ладонь. — Я просто буду тут, хорошо? Кровать гигантская! Мне абсолютно хватает места и так, ок? — Он сжал ладонь Маэдроса крепче. — Выключай свет. У нас всё будет хорошо, ясно?

Фингон и сам не знал, как лучше преодолеть этот момент. Он сначала хотел было прижаться к Маэдросу потеснее, но тот был так напряжен, что, вероятно, лучше всего было остаться максимально ненавязчивым. Такова ведь и была его цель — чтобы Маэдросу было комфортнее, чтобы он привык и к идее Фингона, и к нему самому. А если кто-то будет его обнимать, когда он уже и так встревожен тем, что возможны непреднамеренные прикосновения, обниматься — явно не лучшая мысль.

И он снова стиснул пальцы Маэдроса и медленно их отпустил, а затем наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать того в лоб, потом — легонько в губы, и сразу откатился на свою половину кровати.

— У нас всё хорошо. Верь мне! Спи спокойно, — прошептал он, повернулся на бок и натянул покрывало до ушей. И сосредоточился на своём дыхании — спокойно… медленно…

Он очень устал — говоря об этом Маэдросу, он был абсолютно честен — однако близость Маэдроса… шепоток его выдохов рядом… оказывали эффект какой угодно, но вовсе не успокаивающий… Но он делал вдох, а потом выдох, не открывал глаз… секунды тикали, и вот он уже начал и расслабляться.

Маэдрос на противоположной стороне кровати прямо-таки излучал напряжение — и как же Фингону хотелось потянуться через всю эту пустоту кровати между ними, положить ладонь ему на плечо, заверяя, что они справятся со всем этим… Но он не осмеливался. Фингон знал, что Маэдрос не спит — на самом деле, он подозревал, что Маэдрос собирается бодрствовать всю ночь — но позволил ему считать, что ни о чём таком не догадался. Он не собирался рисковать этим зарождающимся доверием ради всего лишь касания. И он понимал, что Маэдрос боится собственных неосознаваемых действий. И верит ему, Фингону, что тот сможет защитить себя — как тот сам его и уверил. Так что коснуться Маэдроса сейчас, даже пусть он и не спит, было бы ровно тем действием, которое они обсуждали как небезопасное и вызывающее нежеланные реакции как триггер. Пусть Фингон и был уверен, что Маэдрос не спит — внезапное прикосновение могло бы подорвать его доверие… Маэдрос ведь очень доходчиво объяснил, что может случиться, если его неожиданно разбудить. Если Фингон сейчас протянет руку — это может погубить то хрупкое доверие, которое подарил ему Маэдрос.

Нет. Он будет лежать, делать вдохи, а затем выдохи, пока не уснёт. Это всего лишь первая ночь. Впереди много других ночей для новых шагов. А сегодняшняя — она про доверие и про границы, и Фингон намерен доказать, что он этого доверия достоин!

Маэдрос выключил свет и лежал, весь зажавшись и уставившись в потолок. Как всё это нелепо, думалось ему. Он рядом с Фингоном — ну, в двух футах пустого пространства на кровати — и что, тот вправду думал, что Маэдрос сможет так уснуть? Его запах… шелест дыхания… всё это так кружило Маэдросу голову, но он всё равно подвинулся ближе к краю кровати. Засыпать он не хотел, но лучше быть осторожным.

И он постоянно поглядывал на часы. Не было ни шанса на то, что Фингон сможет расслабиться сегодня с ним рядом. О своих планах не спать он Фингону не рассказал, зная, что тот тут же примется возражать: ведь это в их идею никак не входило. Бодрствующий Маэдрос искажал все переменные! Но он был уверен, что Фингон и сам планирует бодрствовать — ведь это было единственным способом защитить себя, в случае, если с Маэдросом случится ночной кошмар. Так что, похоже, ни один из них сегодня спать не собирался.

На переменные Маэдросу было плевать. Его целью была безопасность Фингона, а не следование какому-то протоколу, который Фингон составил для своего эксперимента. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. А затем услышал это.

Храп. Храп очень тихий — но сомнений в том, что это был именно храп, не было. Он стрельнул взглядом в сторону Фингона. В темноте было видно очень плохо… но вот он, Фингон — растянулся на животе, лицом уткнувшись в подушку и повернув его к Маэдросу — расслабленный и совершенно точно спящий глубоким сном. Рот его был слегка приоткрыт — оттуда и раздавались эти звуки, спутанные волосы падали ему на лоб.

Пожалуй, ничего поразительнее Маэдрос в своей жизни не видел. Фингон спал! Спал!!! Как будто не лежал тут, рядом с непредсказуемым, склонным к насилию, полным тревоги бардаком, а не мужчиной! Будто это вообще Фингона не волновало! Будто ему было совершенно комфортно… будто он доверял…

Все сомнения, которые могли снедать его по поводу Фингона, его искренности, его веры в него, Маэдроса… его любви к нему, полностью рассеялись, пока он смотрел и смотрел, как тот спит рядом с ним, так мирно… Внутри у Маэдроса заныло желание протянуть руку, нежно отвести ему волосы ото лба… наклониться, поцеловать его в губы. Но нет, конечно, он не мог этого сделать. Пусть спит дальше — Фингон доверился ему настолько, что отпустил всю осторожность и уснул! Маэдрос за честь примет это доверие и его сон не нарушит.

Он повернулся на бок и продолжил смотреть на Фингона, пока какая-то его часть не решила, что, наверно, его поведение, мягко говоря, странновато. Что Фингон подумает, если проснётся — а Маэдрос тут так на него пялится? Он потряс головой и опять перекатился на спину. Он будет продолжать бодрствовать, как и планировал… но в том, что рядом с ним спит Фингон, был для него какой-то особый комфорт.

***

Он медленно пробуждался… потянулся, распрямляя руки, глубже закопался под подушку головой… и наконец открыл глаза. Сквозь жалюзи пробивалось солнце.

Маэдрос лежал на своей стороне кровати, его серебряные глаза были устремлены прямо на Фингона, на лице играла слабая улыбка.

— Приве-ет… — Фингон придвинулся к Маэдросу поближе. — Мы это сделали! — Он сместился ещё ближе. — Давно проснулся?

— Довольно давно… — каким усталым он выглядел, как Фингону показалось.

— То есть, вчера утром? Вообще не спал, да?

Ответом ему была кривая улыбка.

— Ну, не совсем… — кончиком пальца Маэдрос нежно отвёл от глаз Фингона волосы, и Фингон придвинулся ещё ближе, положил руку Маэдросу на грудь и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

— Было бы хорошо, если бы ты всё же поспал, — пробормотал он ему в футболку.

Маэдрос обвил рукой его талию… футболка Фингона немного задралась, обнажённая кожа касалась обнажённой кожи, и Маэдрос был таким тёплым…

— Я просто не мог так рисковать, — прошептал он.

Фингон запрокинул голову и взглянул на него, с видом неистовым и страстным.

— Если я тебе доверяю, значит, и ты можешь себе доверять, ясно?! — и обнял Маэдроса крепче.

— Но Фингон… — все возражения были прерваны: Фингон приподнялся и накрыл губами его губы. После, отстранившись, он опять посмотрел на Маэдроса, сдвинув брови.

— Нет! Я тебе доверяю! Понял?

— Но…

И Фингон опять поцеловал его, на этот раз поцелуй длился куда дольше, губы его приоткрылись, язык нашёл язык Маэдроса. А когда он отодвинулся, на лице было то же упрямое выражение.

— Я сам о себе могу позаботиться, Маэдрос! Я знаю, чего ожидать, и что делать! Перестань уже оберегать меня от себя! Поверь в меня хоть немного! Я с этим справлюсь! И понимаю, что говорю!

— В твоих устах всё так просто…

— Всё и есть просто! Мы уже это обсуждали! Ты должен дать нам шанс вместе через это пройти! А если ты всё время будешь отказываться спать, мы не сможем проделать нужную работу! — возразил Фингон. — Ты не можешь продолжать сомневаться в себе и себя хоронить за то, что даже ещё и не случилось — а может и вообще не случится! — Фингон теперь не отрывал от него глаз. — Мы знаем, что у тебя бывают кошмары! Беспокоиться заранее о том, что может произойти, когда они случатся, вообще нет смысла! Ни в чём это не поможет, и ты сам знаешь это!

Он придвинулся ближе, и теперь внимание Маэдроса полностью было сосредоточено на этих сверкающих синих глазах.

— Я знаю, что делать и чего не делать! И мы будем с этим разбираться, когда всё случится — или не случится. А не в ожидании того, что-то случится. Договорились?

Маэдрос задался вопросом, а поцелует ли Фингон его опять, если он опять примется спорить… было страшно заманчиво не соглашаться только ради этого. И открыв было рот для ответа, он не смог удержаться от улыбки.

И Фингон рухнул на него; его губы, его язык, были такими говоряще требовательными, ладони скользили по телу Маэдроса, он прижимался к нему всем телом. Это завоёвывало всё внимание, всё целиком… и Маэдрос понимал, что Фингон делает это нарочно. Он даже не собирался ничего говорить в этот раз… он и правда хотел только притвориться, что не согласен, чтобы заставить Фингона снова поцеловать его. Но, похоже, происходящее не меньше захватило и самого Фингона —он не выказал ни малейшего желания отстраняться и продолжить воспитывать Маэдроса. И Маэдрос льнул навстречу, пальцы его проникли Фингону под футболку и легонько гладили его спину. Что ж, оба они могут играть в эту игру с захватом внимания, подумалось Маэдросу, когда Фингон задрожал от его прикосновений.

К моменту, когда они всё-таки отодвинулись друг от друга, соприкасаясь теперь лбами, оба тяжело дышали, Фингон на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Хочешь ещё что-то сказать, Маэдрос? — с вызовом спросил он, вновь открывая их.

— На самом деле, кучу всего, но, по большей части, дико неуместного.

— А ты попробуй!

Маэдрос рассмеялся и поцеловал Фингона. Однако, когда он отстранился, лицо его посерьёзнело, и он сел.

— Фингон, прошу, на этот раз не останавливай меня.

— Не буду, — Фингон в ожидании глядел на него.

— Я ценю всё, что ты делаешь и говоришь… верь мне, я правда ценю! Но верь мне и тогда, когда я говорю, что не могу так просто взять и отпустить всё… — Маэдрос провёл ладонью по разлохмаченной шевелюре и вздохнул. — Я боролся с этим со всем много лет. Я не могу просто за одну ночь взять и переключиться. Я буду тревожиться. Я буду обо всём этом беспокоиться. — На лбу у него появилась складка. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверял. Я доверяю! Ты ничем это доверие не поколебал! — Складка стала лишь глубже. — Но я не могу сказать того же самого о себе… я в себе сомневаюсь — и у меня есть на это причины. Спроси Тьелко, Маглора, да даже Азагхала! — Он смотрел Фингону прямо в глаза. — Я правда намерен продолжать попытки, но тебе придётся смириться с моими сомнениями и принять все необходимые меры предосторожности, что мне нужны — чтобы я мог продолжать попытки… хорошо?

Лицо Фингона помрачнело, на нём отобразилась вина.

— Прости меня! Так несправедливо к тебе… пытаться всё решить одним махом. Я понял, понял. — Он сел так, чтобы оказаться с Маэдросом лицом к лицу. — Я просто пытаюсь изменить обстоятельства… но не очень-то я хорошо это делаю. Я не хотел заставлять тебя измениться…

— Я понимаю это. Потому и говорю так.

— Но ты не можешь всю неделю не спать, Маэдрос! Просто не можешь. Я сам тебе не позволю!

— Я тебе говорил, что попытаюсь. А спать я не обещал.

— Да я вот уже понял! Но тебе надо спать хоть иногда! Ты ни работать не сможешь, ничего!

— О, я лучше обхожусь без сна, чем большинство людей!

— Но всё же, цель наша была — справиться с кошмарами, если они придут к тебе, когда я буду тут, — мягко проговорил Фингон. — Сделать так, чтобы тебе стало комфортно спать со мной рядом… научить меня, как себя вести, когда кошмары случатся… потому что мы знаем, что они всё равно случатся. Может, не сегодня. Может, и не завтра. Но как я смогу тебе показать, что мы справимся с этим… что я справлюсь… если ты не будешь давать себе спать? — Он придвинулся ближе. — Я понимаю, что ты не можешь этого сделать прямо сейчас, абсолютно понимаю… но не исключай полностью такую возможность… — Фингон подался плечами чуть вперёд. — Я с таким нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу спать в твоих объятиях… — признался он, залившись до ушей краской и стрельнув быстрым взглядом в Маэдроса. — А ты — в моих… — закончил речь он едва слышным голосом.

Маэдрос закрыл глаза. Именно это он и представлял себе той ночью в гостинице в Бретиле. Такую возможность… когда потом Фингон в фантазии превратился в Тьелко, и новое видение перекрыло всё предыдущее. И эти видения уничтожали все счастливые мечты. Он так хотел, чтобы Фингон оказался прав, но шанс, что это не воплотится и не станет правдой, просто опустошал его. Опять… Он так устал, устал от повторения кошмаров и того, что следовало за ними… всё это заставляло его чувствовать себя таким одиноким…

Фингон будто бы прочёл его мысли.

— Тебе не нужно справляться с этим одному, Маэдрос. Я здесь ради тебя. Дай мне шанс доказать, что мы можем пройти через это!

Как он хотел этого… Чёрт побери, он хотел этого так отчаянно! Мысль о том, что он может быть с кем-то вместе, на самом деле, всерьёз, без призрака преследовавших его кошмаров, была так заманчива…

— Мне будет очень трудно расслабиться, зная, что может случиться.

— Знаю. Это будет следующим шагом. Достичь расслабления, — ответил Фингон, придвинувшись так, что теперь они сидели бок о бок, опершись спинами на изголовье. Фингон повернулся и положил голову Маэдросу на плечо, обнимая за талию. И ощутил, как и рука Маэдроса обвивает его, и потянулся к этому объятию. — Итак… как же мне сделать так, чтобы ты расслабился?

— Могу придумать пару вариантов, — Маэдрос мазнул губами по его лбу.

Фингон взглянул на него, сведя брови к переносице в поиске подходящих слов.

— Я тоже думаю о парочке… но не хочу тебя подталкивать к такому только потому, что ты хочешь избежать чего-то другого, — он нахмурился сильнее. — Я хочу, чтобы между нами всё случилось, потому что ты хочешь именно этого… а не просто отвлечься.

Маэдрос таких слов не ожидал… но, по размышлению, в этом был смысл. Как он сам чувствовал себя неуютно в интимном сближении, не будучи с Фингоном полностью честным — так и сам Фингон, кажется, чувствовал себя неуютно, когда физическая близость использовалась только для того, чтобы отвлечься.

— Есть и другие способы расслабиться. У нас достаточно времени выяснить, что сработает лучше всего. Ну, если, конечно, ты всё ещё собираешься потратить на это свои зимние каникулы.

— Ничего другого я не хочу так сильно…

— Тогда я буду продолжать попытки, — подтвердил Маэдрос и затем приподнял бровь. — Может, нам открыть ещё одну бутылку вина и посмотреть, поможет ли это? Или что-то покрепче?

— Похоже, тебя немного отпускает, когда ты выпьешь, — согласился Фингон, улыбнувшись себе под нос.

— Ты о чём это? — растерялся Маэдрос. — Я вообще при тебе особо не пил.

Улыбка Фингона стала шире.

— Не пил! Но ты совершенно точно со мной говорил, когда был пьян в сосиску — и это о многом мне рассказало.

— Что?! — Маэдрос резко сел и уставился на Фингона. — О чём это ты?!

— Ты не помнишь, как звонил мне из Бретиля?

— Ну конечно помню! В день свадьбы! Я вообще не был пьян!

За пару часов до церемонии у них состоялся коротенький разговор, он уж точно не пил в такое время дня. К тому же, у него было ужасное похмелье с прошлой ночи.

— Ты не помнишь! Я задавался вопросом, помнишь ли ты — но ты не помнишь, да?

— Не помню что? — Маэдроса кольнуло иголочкой тревоги.

— Ты предыдущей ночью отправил мне голосовое сообщение.

Предыдущей ночью? Он весь вечер провёл в баре с Азагхалом, глушил шоты, потом пиво… а потом пошёл в постель.

Ох. Ох чё-ёрт… Не мог же он пьяным Фингону звонить…

— Я бы смог определить, что ты напился, — продолжил Фингон, — только по звуку твоего голоса. И по тому, как ты говорил.

По-видимому, пьяный звонок Фингону — это ровно то, что он и учудил. Вот же чёрт.

Фингон решил, что остолбеневший, с широко распахнутыми глазами Маэдрос выглядит невероятно забавным и, честно говоря, ужасно привлекательным — но требовалось положить конец его страданиям.

— Слушай, да ты наговорил мне длинное и несвязное сообщение, которое, пожалуй, стало самым очаровательным голосовым сообщением из всех, что я за всю свою жизнь получил! — нежно посмотрел он на Маэдроса. — Даже не знаю, сколько раз я его с тех пор переслушивал.

— Ты что, его сохранил?!

— Ну конечно же, сохранил! Пусть и несвязная болтовня — зато ужасно милая! Неужели ты даже не задумывался, с чего это я приехал на неделе к тебе в магазин?

А Маэдрос задумывался. Он же этого вовсе не ожидал, с учётом того, как закончилась их предыдущая встреча. И глаза его опять широко распахнулись от осознания — так вот почему Фингон перестал так при нём смущаться и стал куда увереннее и прямолинейнее! И он кивнул в ответ на вопрос Фингона, не зная, что тут можно сказать.

— Может ты и был пьян, но зато стал куда общительнее обычного! И ты очень даже недвусмысленно дал мне понять, как соскучился! И мне это понравилось! Это мне подтвердило, что мои чувства взаимны! — он протянул руку и легонько потрогал Маэдроса за предплечье. — Не знаю, кто тебе купил всю эту выпивку, но я рад, что он это сделал.

— Это всё Аз… Хотя, в основном, я сам. Я был так несчастен оттого, как наше свидание тогда закончилось… — признался Маэдрос.

— Так что немного вина на ужин — может, и не самая плохая идея, — с ухмылкой подытожил Фингон.

Маэдрос закрыл ладонями лицо.

— Вот теперь ты знаешь, почему я почти не пью, — он потряс головой и уставился себе под ноги, вернув ладони на колени.

Фингон прижался к нему и мягко отвёл от лица его волосы.

— Да не смущайся ты так. Ты даже не представляешь, как много для меня значило то, что ты сказал тогда все эти вещи… — Фингон продолжал осторожно поглаживать длинные волосы Маэдроса. — И с тех пор всё стало гораздо лучше, и мы стали куда больше обсуждать то, что для нас важно. Ни минуты даже не жалей об этом звонке!!!

Маэдрос поднял глаза на Фингона — в глазах того вновь была лишь доброта и сопереживание. И что-то больше… что-то, отчего сердце Маэдроса заколотилось быстрее, и он нащупал пальцы Фингона и переплёл с ними свои.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты опять остался на ночь. Хочу продолжить попытки.

— И собираешься настаивать на том, чтобы опять не спать?

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и чуть сморщился, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет… попытаюсь отдаться происходящему: что будет, то будет. Включая и сон. Ладно? — Он опять открыл глаза и посмотрел на Фингона. — Поработаем над тем, чтобы я расслабился или отвлёкся… ну или что там мне ещё понадобится, чтобы заснуть.

— Ну, для начала попробуем вино. И я постараюсь ещё что-нибудь придумать, чтобы тебя отвлечь.

— У меня есть пара предложений, — Маэдрос заулыбался.

— Думаю, я и сам способен что-то придумать! — улыбка Фингона стала шире.

— Ну… я могу и вообще не захотеть спать, если отдать дело тебе в руки…

— Ох чёрт… из-за тебя мои угрозы звучат так двусмысленно… прекрати!

— А ты иди сюда и заставь меня! — с усмешкой парировал Маэдрос.


	26. Chapter 26

Рекламу Фингон увидел, когда ждал на вокзале поезд в Форменос.

**«СПАМАЛОТ»***

**Театр Виньямар**

**Всего одну неделю!**   


Уже в поезде он отыскал на смартфоне сайт театра. Мюзикл был запланирован на первую неделю марта, и ещё были свободные места. А он как раз думал, что бы подарить Маэдросу на Рождество! Они уже определённо были не на дружеской стадии — и пусть прямо всё это не проговаривали, можно было без оговорок признать: они встречаются. И билеты на «Спамалот» станут для Маэдроса идеальным подарком: не только потому, что Монти Пайтон обоим им нравится, но ещё и потому, что мило напомнят об одном из самых первых их «неофициальных» свиданий — когда они смотрели в кино «Святой Грааль» с Аредель и Тьелко. Фингон ткнул пальцем в иконку календаря, чтобы выбрать дату — и заколебался.

Март… это через два месяца… Он осознал вдруг, что собрался покупать билеты для кого-то, кого знает чуть больше семи недель, на событие, которое состоится через целых два месяца, и его затопило тепло. Палец завис над экраном; он заулыбался и выбрал субботу. Наверно, он уже будет на стажировке… и если ему захочется пообедать с Маэдросом где-то вне дома… а на следующее утро понежиться в постели — суббота лучше всего. И тут он ощутил, насколько же уверен в том, что они к этому моменту всё ещё будут вместе — и сердце его забилось чаще.

Он завершил покупку, выбрав доставку самовывозом. На этой неделе надо будет выбраться забрать билеты — настоящие билеты как подарок куда приятнее, чем просто распечатки.

Рождество только через неделю. Для семьи он уже почти все подарки купил, но то, что для Маэдроса до сегодняшнего дня ничего не нашёл, его удручало. И эта случайная реклама — просто облегчение какое-то! Хотя он всё равно хотел вдобавок к билетам подарить Маэдросу и что-то более осязаемое… что-то маленькое, но всё равно настоящий подарок.

Фингон сверился с часами: почти четыре. Может, стоит погулять по магазинчикам на площади и лишь потом идти в «Букинист». Он послал Маэдросу смс-ку, что приехал, и отправился исследовать привокзальные магазины. Воистину, день для него складывался удачно — в третьем же из них он нашёл идеальный подарок! Он даже расхохотался, лишь его заметив. Расплатившись, он засунул покупку глубоко в рюкзак и продолжил прогулку.

В «Букинист Белерианда», на встречу с Маэдросом, он пришёл почти в шесть.

— Ты снова выглядишь так, будто замёрз, — сказал Маэдрос, привлекая его в объятия и коротко целуя в холодный нос. Затем запер магазин, и вот они уже были на пути к площади — сегодня они ужинали в пабе. Поужинать в городе имело особый смысл: так они могли побольше побыть наедине до того, как вернутся в дом, в компанию братьев Маэдроса.

— Ты говорил, стажировка у тебя начинается в середине января? — спросил Маэдрос, когда они уселись за столиком друг напротив друга.

— Тринадцатого. Через три недели.

— В «Барад-Эйтель»? Известная фирма!

— Я в неё хотел больше всего, — кивнул Фингон. — На втором месте — в «Дор-Ломин». — Он откинулся на спинку диванчика. — Я читал о ведущих архитекторах «Барад-Эйтель», их текущих проектах… не знаю, с кем конкретно я буду работать или над какими именно проектами — но хотелось побольше узнать о них до начала.

— И правильно! А это не они отреставрировали большую часть театрального квартала?

— Нет, это «Дор-Ломин», — покачал головой Фингон, — а вот «Барад-Эйтель» выстроили новое крыло — для детей — в городской больнице и музей современного искусства в северной части города.

— Значит, я их перепутал. В Тирионе достаточно хороших архитектурных бюро, — Маэдрос потянулся за чипсами, которые официантка поставила в середине стола.

— Это точно! Я был бы рад получить работу в любой, в какую отправлял резюме, но «Дор-Ломин» и «Барад-Эйтель» — самые лучшие! Потому я и надеюсь, что стажировка мне удастся, и после я получу настоящую работу на полный день!

— Не планируешь переезжать, значит? — взгляд Маэдроса скользнул к меню, которое он держал, голос стал тише.

— Ага. Я отсылал резюме только в фирмы в Тирионе, — Фингон обрадовался, увидев, что Маэдрос сразу поднял глаза, и Фингону показалось, что лицо того после его слов просветлело, отчего у самого Фингона на миг перехватило дыхание… значит, Маэдрос очень хотел, чтобы он остался тут, как приятно это знать! — Надеюсь, получится хоть с одной. В Бретиле тоже есть хорошие бюро, но я и правда не хочу покидать Тирион.

И был вознаграждён широкой улыбкой Маэдроса.

— Очень рад слышать, что ты хочешь остаться! Да любое бюро в Тирионе будет счастливо тебя заполучить!

— Только не «Гортхаур и партнёры»! Вот к ним я не обращался! — в голосе Фингона звучало презрение. — Терпеть не могу, что они устроили в промышленном парке Ангбанд, да ещё этот небоскрёб Тангородрим — прямо бельмо на глазу! Кто вообще строит небоскрёб на пустом пространстве! Поверить не могу, что город одобрил проект!

Его настолько захватило собственное отвращение к архитектурным проектам «Гортхауэр», что он и не заметил, что взгляд Маэдроса стал отсутствующим… опять тот же взгляд, устремлённый в пространство, замкнувшийся в себе.

— Я тоже не фанат, — коротко и резко отозвался Маэдрос. — Они работали на «Моргот индастриз» и их дочерние компании… — Маэдрос сжал губы в ниточку и быстро отвёл глаза.

Фингон притих — что оказалось хорошим решением. Маэдрос снова посмотрел на него, в глазах сверкал гнев, но вот он моргнул, и взгляд снова стал нормальным. И он продолжал смотреть на Фингона, слегка покусывая нижнюю губу, словно решая, говорить дальше или не говорить. Наконец он распрямил плечи и опять заговорил.

— «Моргот индастриз» виноваты в смерти моего деда.

Он не отрывал глаз от Фингона, который едва осмеливался дышать: эту тему Маэдрос обычно предпочитал не поднимать. Но глаз от Маэдроса, в свою очередь, Фингон не отводил.

— Его сбила машина и скрылась с места происшествия. Один из грузовиков их дочерней компании.

— Прости, что я вспомнил о «Гортхаур»… я не знал… зато знаю, что ты не любишь обо всём этом говорить, — Фингон потянулся через стол и положил ладонь на ладонь Маэдроса, сжатую в кулак.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват! Ты и не должен был знать. Просто навеяло некоторые… неприятные воспоминания, — Маэдрос раскрыл кулак и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Фингона. — И это было много лет назад… но я всё равно не могу забыть. — Он посмотрел вниз и вновь перевёл взгляд на Фингона. — «Моргот индастриз» в конечном итоге проиграли судебное дело… но это не облегчило положения вещей ни отцу, ни всем нам остальным… — к Маэдросу вновь вернулся этот замкнутый вид, эти трудности в подборе слов. — Мы выиграли все эти деньги… компенсацию… — Он нахмурился, не отрывая взглядя от столешницы, пальцы на руке Фингона сжались, в голосе послышалась горечь. — Вот почему прибыль от магазина не так много для меня значит: дедушкино наследство, выплаты по суду — все мы финансово хорошо обеспечены.

Фингон кивнул. Он не видел никакого способа донести до Маэдроса своё мнение, что выплаты эти вовсе не повод чувствовать себя неловко… так что просто стиснул пальцы Маэдроса в ответ. И правильно сделал — Маэдрос в ответ пожал его пальцы, моргнул, выдохнул и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.

— И да, ты прав. Эти архитектурные проекты «Гортхауэр» просто омерзительны! Я рад, что ты не будешь на них работать!

Тут принесли еду, и разговор на эту тему и закончился.

***

Когда они приехали домой, там был лишь Маглор — свернулся клубочком в одном из кресел в библиотеке, в наушниках и с ноутбуком в руках. Он махнул им в знак приветствия, когда они проходили мимо, но наушники не снимал и никаких попыток заговорить не сделал.

— Работает над композицией, — пояснил Маэдрос. — Лучше нам пока держаться подальше. — Он прошёл вперёд Фингона в игровую. — А Тьелко сегодня с командой… думаю, вернётся только завтра. — Маэдрос развернулся, глядя на Фингона через плечо. — Ну что, бильярд или настольный теннис?

Похоже, сегодня никаких обнимашек на диване, подумалось Фингону, но он был рад следовать за инициативой Маэдроса — пока это его не подвело.

В настольном теннисе они удивительно хорошо сыгрались, хотя у Маэдроса и был охват куда больше, что частенько приводило его к победе. Зато Фингон имел ощутимое преимущество в бильярде.

— Это всё вечера с Финродом в «Тэйглин», — признался Фингон, разбив Маэдроса второй раз за вечер.

— А может, навыки пространственной организации — с твоим-то архитектурным образованием! — заметил Маэдрос. — Не принижай себя! В бильярде важны не только точность и техника — важно уметь предсказать вектора движения, а ещё объёмно-пространственные отношения — и ты меня побиваешь по всем этим показателям!

Маглор пожаловал к ним позже, играть отказался, но уселся на барном стуле и принялся наблюдать за ними. Он, в основном, помалкивал, но Фингон ощущал, как он следит за ним с задумчивым выражением лица.

Наверх они отправились в одно и то же время. Маглор принялся исподтишка поглядывать на брата, в глазах его был заметен вопрос.

— Иди вперёд, — сказал Маэдрос Фингону, легонько коснувшись его плеча. — Я тебя через пару минут догоню.

Фингон ушёл в спальню Маэдроса и уже начал было волноваться, но вот Маэдрос вернулся.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Фингон, пока Маэдрос закрывал за собой дверь.

— Да, всё ок, — тот уселся на кровать рядом с Фингоном. — Он просто беспокоится. Как и ты, он встревожен тем, что я не сплю. Как и я, он встревожен тем, что ты оказываешься на линии огня, если я засну и что-то случится, — Маэдрос пожал плечами. — Я ему сказал, что у тебя есть план и пока всё хорошо.

— Ну, ты сам знаешь, мой план основан на том, что ты хоть иногда спишь, — Фингон сел, прислонившись к изголовью спиной.

— Знаю. Ты это ясно дал понять, — Маэдрос резко встал. — Пойду переоденусь. — И направился в ванную.

Фингон сидя остался его ждать. Тот вернулся через пару минут и скользнул под покрывало на дальней стороне кровати, перед этим выключив свет. И Фингон сполз вниз головой на подушку — восприняв действия Маэдроса как чёткий сигнал того, что обсуждать вопрос тот дальше не собирается.

Однако он ошибся.

— Послушай, — раздался в темноте голос Маэдроса. — Я сказал тебе, как мне трудно уснуть, когда ты тут, рядом, даже при самых благоприятных условиях. И гарантирую, что сегодня уж точно не засну никак. — Он заколебался… и затем Фингон ощутил, как Маэдрос протянул к нему руку — и потянулся своей рукой навстречу и взялся за неё. — Так что, раз уж я всё равно спать не буду, я тут подумал, а реально ли тебе нужно быть всю ночь там, где ты сейчас… — Он развернулся к Фингону лицом, едва различимым во тьме.

Фингон отпустил ладонь Маэдроса и перекатился через всю кровать так, что теперь прижимался к Маэдросу, уткнувшись макушкой ему под подбородок.

— Ну, я предпочёл бы быть тут, — признал он голосом, хриплым от волнения.

Маэдрос одной рукой обхватил его за плечи, а другой — обвил талию. Фингон закинул руку Маэдросу на грудь, и у него вырвался тихий вздох. Какая-то часть его перестала сожалеть о том, что Маэдрос всю ночь не будет спать… он понимал, что это несправедливо, но раз уж тот всё равно спать не собирается… лучше он будет рядышком, чем на дальней стороне огромной кровати.

— Не люблю говорить обо всём, связанным со смертью дедушки, — шёпотом проговорил Маэдрос. — Для меня то время было… очень трудным. Для нас. Его смерть и всё… что было потом.

Фингон прижался к нему теснее и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

— Прости… — пробормотал он, кажется, он повторил это слово сегодня уже много раз, но, похоже, только в нём и был смысл.

— Знаю…

Фингон очень хотел узнать обо всём побольше, но точно время ещё не пришло. Маэдрос и так рассказал ему сегодня куда больше прежнего. Он ощущал нежелание Маэдроса говорить обо всём об этом, но всё равно был убеждён в том, что со временем Маэдрос откроется ему дальше. Просто нужно набраться терпения.

Всё взаимосвязано, теперь Фингон был просто уверен. Маэдрос фактически сам это подтвердил сегодня, заявив, что точно не сможет уснуть после разговора о дедушке. Похоже, тут и есть какой-то триггер, спусковой крючок.

В тепле окутывающих его объятий Фингон расслабился; Маэдрос нежно поглаживал ладонью его спину. Он чувствовал страшное искушение начать покрывать поцелуями шею Маэдроса… но удержался. В голосе того, помимо напряжения, слышалась горечь; он всего лишь хотел знать, что Фингон тут, рядом с ним, ради него — стабильный, надёжный. Что он никуда не денется.

Маэдрос задержал ладонь на спине Фингона, нежно выводя пальцами круги. И вот стало слышно, что дыхание Фингона выровнялось, а затем тот тихонько засопел — как и вчера — что подтвердило: он уснул.

Уснул у него в объятиях! Маэдрос воображал это всего лишь неделю назад, в гостиничном номере в Бретиле. Воображал — но сомневался, что это хоть когда-нибудь станет реальностью. Но вот он сам, не спит, но и Фингон тут — у него в объятиях! До сегодняшней ночи он и не представлял себе, как же сильно этого жаждет. Пока возможность не стала реальностью… пока он не разрешил себе надеяться.

У него никогда не было серьёзных и долгих отношений. Свидания были, конечно, короткие романы… но что-то такое глубокое, значимое, такое всеобъемлющее, основанное на доверии? Конечно же, не было! И уже какое-то время он вообще избегал романтических контактов, даже поверхностных и разовых. Легче быть одному, свободным от обязательств, от всех на расстоянии. Он до сих пор сам не понимал, что же сподвигло его потянуться к Фингону, пригласить выпить кофе, лишь познакомившись. Ну конечно, телесное притяжение отрицать было невозможно — оно и положило начало всему… но было и что-то намного большее.

Он не хотел отношений только ради секса, не хотел бессмысленных встреч. И у него вышла связь, куда более драгоценная. И даже сейчас так трудно было поверить, что Фингон — вот он, здесь, в его постели, в его объятиях…

Последние пару лет он вообще избегал приводить кого-то домой, даже когда переехал в относительную изоляцию Форменоса. А если бывал в гостях у кого-то — всегда имелась свобода встать и уйти всякий раз, когда ему захочется просто встать и уйти. Не то что у себя дома — тут уже было бы куда сложнее просить кого-то уходить.

Он был с Фингоном честен: ну конечно, сексуальные партнёры у него раньше были… ну, не то чтобы прямо регулярно, но достаточно часто. Правда, не в последнюю пару лет. Всё это прекратилось с того момента, как… Ещё до того, как переехать в Форменос, он позволил девушке остаться у него дома — тогда ещё у него была в Тирионе квартира, которую он, после того, как Азахгал съехался с Тельхар, недолго делил с Маглором. И с тех пор больше никому не позволял оставаться. До сих пор.

Так неприятно, так нежеланно… к тому же риск для такого человека. Он не осмеливался засыпать, пока рядом с ним кто-то был, просто не мог быть естественным, самим собой рядом с тем, кто делил с ним кровать. После того единственного раза он бы никогда не позволил повториться тому, что случилось… А в Форменосе избегать подобных ситуаций стало легче — от города было так далеко, что и не было повода приводить к себе кого-то.

Но теперь, теперь тут не просто был кто-то — Маэдрос сам хотел, чтобы тут был Фингон! Он так жаждал, чтобы Фингон стал частью его жизни — очень давно он ничего не хотел столь сильно. И так боялся рассказать тому о кошмарах и всех своих проблемах со сном, готовился к ответному разочарованию… которое так и не наступило!

Он коснулся губами волос Фингона, призраком поцелуя в макушку. Он так жаждал большего… куда большего. Но всё ещё боялся, что в тумане неги после интимной близости может случайно уснуть — а этому нельзя позволить произойти. Пока нет… пока нет.

План Фингона имел какой-то смысл! Если они, шаг за шагом, будут ему следовать, может, привычка станет второй натурой, и они оба адаптируются. И тогда Маэдрос сможет рассказать Фингону и всё остальное, и недосказанное больше не будет висеть между ними, словно невидимый занавес.

Фингон проснулся; было так тепло… он слегка поёрзал и ощутил, что Маэдрос всё ещё обнимает его так же, как перед тем, как он ночью уснул.

— Мм-м… — пробормотал он Маэдросу в плечо. — А мне нравится так просыпаться… — Он поднял взгляд вверх и увидел, что Маэдрос смотрит на него, серебряные глаза смотрели очень нежно, но так устало. — Ты говорил, что спать не собираешься… и так и не спал, да?

— Нет, — покачал головой Маэдрос. — Ну и ладно. — Он поцеловал спутанные кудри Фингона и улыбнулся. — Всё это стоило того, чтобы ты проснулся здесь, со мной.

— Мм-м-м-м…. — Фингон притиснулся ближе. — Знаешь, а ведь я могу и привыкнуть!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Примечание переводчика: «Спамалот» - (англ. Spamalot) — комедийный мюзикл английской комик-группы Монти Пайтон, написанный Эриком Айдлом и поставленный в 2004 году Майком Николсом. Сюжет основывается на фильме 1975 года «Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль». Постановка была номинирована в 14 категориях на премию Тони и выиграла три из них.  
> Мюзикл рассказывает легенду о короле Артуре и рыцарях круглого стола, в которой король Артур отправляется по заданию Бога на поиски Святого Грааля.
> 
> На упомянутый фильм Маэдрос с Фингоном, Аредель и Тьелко ходили в 10-й главе.


	27. Chapter 27

И это уже становилось привычкой. Утром — домой, в Тирион: пробежка в зале, душ — а затем днём обратно в Форменос. Наконец как-то ему удалось после спорта пересечься с Финродом.

— Я тебя с пятничного вечера не видел! — обнаружив соседа по квартире дома, Финрод заметно удивился. Фингон, когда тот появился, как раз был на кухне, обозревая плачевно пустое состояние их холодильника, и думал приготовить немного спагетти, потому что есть было реально больше нечего.

— Ты голоден? — спросил он Финрода. — Просто у нас больше ничего нет, — он потряс коробкой со спагетти у того перед носом.

— О, конечно! — Финрод вытащил стул и уселся за столом, а Фингон расставил тарелки и разложил столовые приборы. — Ну что, как выходные в Форменосе?

Ответ Фингона занял всё обеденное время — Фингон выдал соседу сокращённую версию событий, рассказав лишь основное, да о своих провальных попытках покататься. Финрод слушал, облокотившись на спинку стула, и когда Фингон закончил, покачал головой.

— Что ж, похоже, у него реально веская причина не оставаться у нас на ночь. Не в чем его винить! — Он прищурился, глядя на Фингона. — Значит, ты у него ночевал все ночи с субботы?

Фингон кивнул.

— Просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ему стало комфортно, что я там, рядом с ним… Я понимаю, за кошмарами что-то стоит… но, думаю, пока он ещё не готов этим делиться.

— Уверен, дело куда серьёзнее, чем просто кошмары! Но, наверное, всё взаимосвязано, как ты и говоришь, — Финрод одарил Фингона оценивающим взглядом. — Обычно ты вовсе не так терпелив!

— О чём ты?

— Да о том самом! Для тебя и третье свидание — уже слишком поздно!

— Заткнись, а!

— Для тебя и на первом — обычное дело, — продолжил Финрод, нарочно раззадоривая Фингона — и его ухмылка стала лишь шире от очевидного раздражения Фингона. — Точнее, первое — оно же и последнее, если я правильно помню детали вечеринки первокурсников. — Ухмылка стала ещё более гнусной.

— Да ты сам не лучше! — раздражённо выпалил Фингон. — И в сто раз чаще меня так делал! — он сузил глаза, глядя на соседа. — Ну правда, а я всего-то один раз!

— Да уж куда больше одного — просто в другие разы ты хотя бы интересовался их именами! — со смешком парировал Финрод.

— А в тот раз во всём был виноват ты! Из-за тебя мы слишком рано начали пить!

— Да, кстати, о выпивке! Новогодняя ночь! Нам надо поддерживать репутацию! Ты же не кинешь меня, а?

Фингон абсолютно забыл про их новогоднюю попоечную традицию!

— Ну, у нас с Маэдросом пока планов нет…

— Ты в мае учёбу заканчиваешь, это же будет наш последний раз для новогодней пьянки! Ты не можешь на неё так просто забить! Приводи Маэдроса — да хочешь, и братьев его приглашай! Уверен, хоккеисту тому пьянки по душе!

— Ну может… традиция, в конце концов…

— «Может» — это значит, что вы наконец трахнетесь уже! Это же тоже традиция наших пьянок!

— Может, — неопределённо отозвался Фингон, встал и понёс грязную посуду в раковину.

Финрод направился вслед за ним и встал, прислонившись к кухонной стойке.

— Смотрю, ты и правда к этому парню очень серьёзно относишься…

— Так и есть, и я тебе говорил! — Фингон облокотился о стойку, лицом к лицу с Финродом. — Но при этом я не собираюсь ни с чем спешить!

— Уже два месяца, а? — приподнял бровь Финрод. — Я бы это спешкой не назвал…

— Да заткнись уже! Я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что говорю! — Фингон сдвинул брови. — Сам знаешь, я встречался кое с кем в прошлом, но никогда ничего серьёзного не было! Пару недель, ну, в лучшем случае, пару месяцев. А потом рвал всё и один был, пока ещё кого-нибудь не встречу… — Он скрестил на груди руки, между бровей появилась складка. — Мне ничего не надо было вообще, просто поразвлечься. А это — это совсем другое! Я хочу, чтобы сначала он начал мне доверять, понял? Хочу, чтобы он осознал, что я рядом, что я не денусь от него никуда! — Он пожал плечами. — Если секс случайный, то и всё остальное случайно, а? Нет, такого я не хочу! — Он застонал и вцепился пальцами в волосы. — В первый раз я думаю о том, как хочу просыпаться с кем-то рядом каждое утро! Возвращаться к нему каждый вечер! Смотреть вместе кино, ужин готовить, посуду мыть… ну, не знаю — жить вместе даже!

— Ты и со мной посуду моешь, но что-то я не замечал у тебя к этому особого интереса.

— Финрод, да ладно?! Ты вообще хоть понимаешь, о чём я тут?

Финрод в ответ улыбнулся, голубые глаза его засияли.

— Да понимаю! — он протянул руку и стиснул Фингону плечо. — Ты влюбился. По полной программе, безнадёжно, абсолютно втюрился в Маэдроса по самые уши. — Он притянул Фингона в объятия. — И я за тебя счастлив! — добавил он, отпуская Фингона, лицо его светилось той же радостью, что и слова, ладони не отпускали плеч Фингона. — Смотри только не облажайся!

— Я пытаюсь не… я какое-то время боялся, что облажался уже, — признался Фингон.

— Помню, — суховато сказал Фингон. — Но, похоже, ты с этим справился. Вечером опять к нему едешь?

— Да, всю неделю так, если получается. — кивнул Фингон. — На выходные придётся вернуться к родителям, а ещё они ждут, что я у них всё Рождество пробуду. А он — со своей семьёй. Но хотя бы до пятницы мы будем продолжать, как сейчас.

— Ну, будь на связи. Не забывай: на Рождество я в Альквалондэ — подарок дедушки и бабушки. Уезжаю в субботу, на неделю. — Он приподнял бровь и подмигнул. — Так что лучше договоримся о вечеринке до того, как я уеду!

***

Это не просто терпение, думал Фингон, собирая рюкзак перед поездкой в Форменос. В этот раз он был непреклонен: секс должен быть прямо связан с доверием. Он доверял Маэдросу и думал, что и Маэдрос начинает ему доверять… а может и уже доверяет, но между ними пока сохранялась дистанция. Маэдрос приоткрылся, но Фингон знал, что история его сложнее, чем пока кажется. Что Маэдрос рассказал лишь часть. Но, похоже, другая часть была такой трудной, что и думать о ней было трудно. Он понимал, как расстраивают Маэдроса ночные кошмары — и не только самим фактом, но и, похоже, своей причиной тоже. Не казались они случайными — особенно теперь, когда нащупывалась связь между каким-то поведением Маэдроса и его откровениями. Что-то должно было спровоцировать их в самый первый раз. Какая-то травма.

Его идея была в том, чтобы Маэдрос привык к тому, что они спят в одной кровати, и это позволит ему не ощущать себя в этом во всём таким одиноким. Но раз тот не давал себе уснуть, чтобы кошмары не случились… Фингон хотел, чтобы Маэдросу приснился кошмар, как эгоистично и несправедливо по отношению к Маэдросу это было, и Фингон себя ненавидел за это. Но он так хотел, чтобы тот понял: Фингона они ни за что не отпугнут! Как ещё он мог доказать это Маэдросу без подкрепления опытом! Ему требовалось знать, как всё это происходит, как ему самому себя вести в таком случае, что сделать, чтобы Маэдросу помочь. И показать Маэдросу, что он всегда будет рядом, несмотря ни на что.

Но Фингона снедал и другой страх… глубже. Связанный с тем, о чём говорил Финрод. Он боялся проявлять инициативу к сексу до того, как они переживут вместе хотя бы один ночной кошмар. Ему прямо-таки требовалось, чтобы кошмар Маэдросу приснился до того, как у них всё случится — сейчас, когда они подошли к физической близости так близко, но шаг этот пока не сделали. Потому что: а что если кошмар приснится сразу после того, как они займутся сексом в первый раз? Вдруг Маэдрос воспримет это как спусковой крючок, кошмар спровоцировавший? И как тогда им двигаться дальше? Это бы сделало их ситуацию непредставимо катастрофичнее… могло бы даже разрушить ту возрастающую, но хрупкую связь, что росла и укреплялась между ними. Он боялся, что это отравит отношения так, что ничего нельзя будет поправить. А Фингон не мог допустить такого.

***

Когда поезд Фингона прибыл на станцию, было уже почти шесть. Он написал Маэдросу, чтобы тот ждал его в ресторане — японском, за углом улицы, на которой располагался «Букинист».

— Прости, я опоздал, — Фингон скользнул на стул напротив Маэдроса.

— Ты не опоздал, я сам только что пришёл.

— Хороший день в магазине?

— Кучу детских книжек продал сегодня, — улыбнулся Маэдрос. — И наконец заставил Маглора рассортировать пластинки, которые я на той неделе купил.

— Он сейчас больше работает у тебя, пока на каникулах?

— Ну, когда он мне нужен. Он сейчас занят сочинением какой-то новой композиции, и, похоже, это его расстраивает, — глаза Маэдроса распахнулись шире. — Ох, надеюсь, что он закончит её к выходным. Если он в таком настроении проведёт всё Рождество, когда вся семья соберётся, будет просто жуть.

— Должно быть, дома у вас очень оживлённо, когда собираются все.

— Не уверен, что «оживлённо» — подходящее слово. Хаотично, шумно, склочно — вот это лучше нас описывает, — он подпёр щёку ладонью. — Да ещё и Маглор становится слегка вспыльчивым, когда его музыкальные дела складываются не так уж и хорошо.

— Я так понимаю, он от вас в своих затруднениях встречает сочувствия мало? — казалось, слова Маэдроса Фингона позабавили.

— Ну разве только от мамы, — признал Маэдрос. — А все остальные беспрерывно его поддевают. — Улыбка его поблёкла. — Наверное, мне не стоит его напрягать лишний раз. Он в таком стрессе из-за поиска работы. На весну он договорился о должности ассистента в независимой студии звукозаписи. Но ни по одному отправленному резюме он отклика пока не получил.

От этих слов Маэдроса живот Фингона прошило холодком.

— Могу его понять! Я тоже пока ничего не получил… — его привычная уверенность в себе во вчерашнем разговоре с Маэдросом сейчас, когда он вспомнил об этом, казалась бахвальством.

— Ох, прости. Я не хотел поднимать тему, — Маэдрос запоздало осознал, что пробудил в Фингоне тревогу по поводу его собственного поиска работы. — Уверен, после праздников с тобой кто-то да свяжется. — Новая мысль пришла ему в голову, и он просветлел лицом. — А, может, они просто ждут начала твоей стажировки и позвонят тогда. В этом есть смысл — когда ты начнёшь работать в реальной фирме, лучше будешь понимать рабочий процесс, и они смогут получить на тебя рекомендации от практикующих архитекторов, а не только от преподавателей.

Конечно, со стороны Маэдроса было очень мило попытаться помочь ему почувствовать себя получше, но внутри Фингона всё ещё продолжало клубиться затаённое беспокойство.

— Чёрт… я совсем тебя перепугал, да? — виновато сказал Маэлрос.

— Ну хотя бы раз ты реально в этом прав, — Фингон, несмотря на всё, даже рассмеялся. — Да, да, я собираюсь разрешить тебе взять на себя за это вину, Маэдрос. Всего разок! — Он наклонился через стол с озорным выражением лица, стёршим всю тревогу. — Ну, а теперь ты должен найти способ всё исправить, — он приподнял бровь. — Жду, что ты приложишь максимум усилий!

Маэдрос чуть склонил голову, чтобы глаза его оказались на одном уровне с глазами Фингона, и лукаво блеснул ими.

— Уверен, что-нибудь придумаю.

Еда была хороша, а разговор — ещё лучше. И вскоре они уже ехали в дом на озере.

— Сегодня дома должен быть Тьелко — ну только если он не с твоей сестрой, — предупредил Маэдрос, пока они ехали по длинной подъездной дорожке.

— Она ничего не говорила об этом — но правда мы в основном болтали о выходных и планах на Рождество.

И, когда они приехали, дом был пуст, как и гараж. К задней двери была пришпилена записка.

_Я в Аваллонэ с Даэроном. Буду поздно. М._

— Может, хоть это его развеселит, — прокомментировал Маэдрос, вытаскивая из двери записку. — А может, и заставит ещё усердней трудиться — всё зависит от того, как пройдёт сегодня выступление Даэрона.

— А кто это?

— Лучший друг Маглора и главный соперник. Они на одном музыкальном курсе. И тот достаточно регулярно играет в «Аваллонэ». Думаю, Маглор тоже хотел бы, чтобы его пригласили там выступить — но пока такого не случилось.

— А когда мы там были, Даэрон играл? — Фингон сбросил куртку и повесил на крючок в прачечной.

— Нет.

— Ну и хорошо, — Фингон ухмыльнулся Маэдросу и обвил его руками. — Потому что в тот вечер я не замечал никого, кроме тебя.

Маэдрос наклонился и поймал губами его губы, втягивая в неторопливый поцелуй… Фингон чуть приоткрыл рот, губы их слились…

— Я сам знаю это только потому, что бросил взгляд на сцену, когда мы вошли, — сказал Маэдрос, когда они отстранились друг от друга, переводя дыхание. — Я и сам ничего не видел вокруг…

— А ты отлично начал исправлять моё настроение, — Фингон приподнялся на цыпочки, обхватил руками шею Маэдроса и потянул его на себя; они стукнулись носами, зубы клацнули друг о друга — но вот уже опять нашли удобное положение, страстно впиваясь друг другу в губы, языки скользили и сплетались, кожа Фингона словно пылала…

— Может, мы наконец уйдём из прачечной?.. — прошептал Маэдрос Фингону в губы. Они разъединились — лишь для того, чтобы Маэдрос смог сбросить свою куртку — и тут же опять нашли друг друга — ладонями, губами — и, спотыкаясь, неловко переместились в гостиную, где рухнули на ближайший же диван, Маэдрос — на Фингона, угрожающе свесившись с дивана.

Фингон тянул Маэдроса за волосы… пряди словно текли сквозь пальцы… и вцепился в них крепче, когда Маэдрос углубил поцелуй и провёл ладонью вдоль его позвоночника. Они не целовались так с того самого вечера в его квартире, подумалось Фингону… Кожу его там, где он касался Маэдроса, прямо покалывало, пальцы Маэдроса будто пускали вдоль его спины разряды тока… вдоль рук, по груди… везде.

То, как Фингон пах, сводило Маэдроса с ума, он покрывал поцелуями его подбородок, скулы, вёл дорожку поцелуев к уху, волосы Фингона щекотали Маэдросу лицо… И когда он прижался губами к чувствительному местечку чуть ниже уха, Фингон под его ладонями задрожал… кожа его под губами Маэдроса была такой тёплой… Маэдрос постарался упереться коленом в диван поустойчивее, скользнул ладонями Фингону под рубашку…

— Ну серьёзно, вы, парочка! Идите к себе! — весёлый голос Тьелко вверг обоих в замешательство, и Маэдрос потерял своё и так неустойчивое равновесие и шумно брякнулся на пол.

Тьелко наклонился над диваном и глазел на обоих с широкой ухмылкой; Фингон всё ещё так и лежал на диване, Маэдрос распростёрся на полу рядом.

— Видели бы вы свои лица! — жизнерадостно заявил он.

Да не может быть, чтобы это опять произошло, подумал Фингон. Да ладно, да что же за совпадения такие!

— Аредель с тобой? — выдавил Фингон, неловко усаживаясь, в то время, как Маэдрос с трудом поднялся с пола и теперь грозно глядел на Тьелко.

— Неа, я её подвёз домой и вернулся сюда. А жаль! Думаю, она бы оценила! — Тьелко прямо-таки излучал веселье и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел на брата, всё ещё таращившегося на него. — Эй, эй, это и мой дом тоже! Я не ожидал так вот прийти и застать тут ваши обжиманцы на диване!

— Мы не обжимались! — возразил Маэдрос.

— Да ну конечно! Маэ, у тебя лицо цветом прямо с волосами сравнялось, ты в курсе? — Тьелко успешно уклонился от брошенной в него подушки, но ухмылку с лица не стёр.

Фингон переводил взгляд с Маэдроса на Тьелко и обратно… и не смог удержаться от смеха. Как же это было нелепо и смешно! Наверно, он сам точно так же пялился на Финрода пару недель назад! Он расхохотался ещё громче и уткнулся лицом в ладони, и теперь просто завывал от смеха, по лицу текли слёзы, и даже живот разболелся.

— Ну хоть кому-то это смешно, — обращаясь к брату, заметил Тьелко, небрежно облокотившийся на спинку дивана. — Рад, что у твоего парня, Маэ, чувство юмора получше, чем у тебя!

Фингон поймал взгляд Маэдроса, и приступ смеха только усилился, буквально выплёскиваясь из него.

— Теперь я понимаю… — попытался выговорить он, — понимаю, как я тогда выглядел, когда нас Финрод застал… — Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдох. — Прости, прости. Просто дико смешно, что опять это случилось!

Маэдрос плюхнулся на другой конец дивана и сам разразился смехом, закрыв лицо ладонями; плечи его тряслись.

— О господи, — наконец сказал он, прекратив хихикать. — А я думал, ты снова взбесишься. — Маэдрос, дотянувшись с другого конца дивана, пнул Фингона в лодыжку.

— Я?! Да это ты так выглядел, будто сейчас диван перепрыгнешь и набьёшь Тьелко морду! — парировал Фингон, распахнув ресницы и с невинным видом глядя на Маэдроса… и вернув ему пинок.

— Да потому что я думал, что ты опять себя начнёшь вести как не знаю кто!

— Понятненько, я пошёл! Вы двое куда забавнее, когда вас застаёшь врасплох, чем когда вы спорите!

— Да мы не спорим! — синхронно отозвались Маэдрос и Фингон и тут же расхохотались, поняв, что говорят в унисон.

— О нет! — Тьелко вытаращился на них. — Только не говорите, что собираетесь стать одной из тех парочек, — ну, тех, где один предложение начинает, а второй заканчивает, постоянно болтают о том, что любит другой и одаривают друг дружку этими ужасными взглядами… не собираюсь я это терпеть!

От этих слов оба они расхохотались ещё громче.

— Вы безнадёжны! Оба! Ну, то есть, о тебе-то, Маэ, я всегда это знал, но в Фингона всё-таки немножко верил, — Тьелко покачал головой, но не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Да ты сам обычно в дом входишь куда как не так тихо! — пожаловался Маэдрос.

— Да я и не тихо! Я только вошёл — сразу крикнул: «Привет!» Видел твою машину в гараже и понял, что вы, парни, дома! Я думал, вы кино смотрите или что-то такое и просто не услышали. Как я мог знать, что вы так тут сосались, что слух повредили! — Он уселся на спинку дивана и обратился к Маэдросу: — А Маглор где?

— В «Авалоннэ». Записку оставил.

— А может, и тебе надо было записку оставить? Что-то типа: «Шпилю своего бойфренда на диване. Держись подальше от гостиной»? — Он опять одарил обоих ухмылкой. — Или повесить на дверь табличку «Мужчины на работе»! Или во, — глаза его загорелись, — такую, как в Куивиэнен есть — «Скоростная езда»! Вот это вообще класс! Надо одну из кампуса стырить и в гараже тебе подложить! — он запрокинул голову и захохотал. Через мгновение он опять посмотрел на них, сидевших теперь на разных концах дивана, с перепутанными посередине дивана ногами. — Парни, так вы собираетесь уединяться или что? У нас куча свободных комнат наверху! Валите уже в какую-нибудь и дайте мне мирно посмотреть телек.

Но ни один из них и шелохнулся. Лишь Маэдрос изогнул бровь идеально вычерченной аркой.

— Да нет же, чёрт вас возьми! Я хочу сидеть тут, смотреть телек! Почему это должен уходить я? — заныл Тьелко. — Маэ, у тебя такая крутая спальня! Иди там своего Фингона лапай!

Маэдрос продолжать гипнотизировать младшего брата своим невозмутимым видом.

— А, ну и ладно! — Тьелко скатился со спинки дивана прямо на их переплетённые ноги — отчего им быстро пришлось ноги из-под него выдернуть. — Тогда я с вами! — он сгрёб с журнального столика телевизионный пульт и одарил Маэдроса торжествующей усмешкой. — Так что смотрим?

Маэдрос пнул его в бедро, но в итоге все уютно устроились на одном диване — Маэдрос и Фингон по обе стороны от Тьелко — а тот переключал каналы, бегло комментируя мелькавшее на экране, пока наконец не сделал выбор.

В таком положении через пару часов их и обнаружил вернувшийся домой Маглор.

Представление Даэрона прошло великолепно. Выбор музыки был хорош, исполнение — идеальным, и его усилия, кажется, оценила собравшаяся небольшая толпа посетителей. Маглор за друга был очень рад… но в глубине души очень расстроен. Он сам хотел в «Аваллонэ» сольника! Для его музыки место было просто идеальным. И он опять вечером говорил об этом с менеджером. И опять не получил никаких предложений.

Войдя, он услышал и звук включённого телевизора, и голос Тьелко… ни шанса на тишину и уединение, пока не удастся закрыться у себя.

Маглор не упрекал Маэдроса за то, что тот всё время проводит с Фингоном. Это было так хорошо для Маэдроса, пусть и сильно рискованно, с этим их планом. Маэдросу так нужен был кто-то вроде Фингона… кто-то, кто сможет преодолеть выстроенную им стену. Но Маглор уставал от того, что в доме всё время был кто-то чужой, ещё и Тьелко постоянно притаскивал Аредель. Он понимал, что это эгоистично… но ему так нравилась предсказуемость их прежней домашней рутины — всегда было понятно, чего ожидать, когда приходишь домой.

Если уж быть до конца честным, Маглору стоило признать, что он немного ревнует. Не братьев самих по себе, а их к тому, что они нашли себе спутников, которые им так гармонично подходили, а в случае с Фингоном, ещё и давали им столько внимания, сочувствия и признания. У самого Маглора было не особенно много в таком опыта, но, когда он наблюдал за романами обоих братьев, для него было более чем очевидно, что всё становится серьёзнее и глубже.

Ну, он мог сейчас и войти в гостиную и присоединиться к ним. Он сам заметил, что каждый раз, когда натыкался на парочки в последние вечера, нарочно отстранялся подальше, и, пожалуй, это уже становилось заметно, уж Маэдросу-то, во всяком случае, точно. Маэдрос редко когда не отслеживал его беспокойства — слишком много лет он провёл, приглядывая за Маглором, чтобы пропустить все эти сигналы.

— «Стар Трэк» смотрите? Да сколько раз вы этот эпизод видели? — спросил Маглор, войдя в гостиную и прислонившись к дверному косяку.

На звук его голоса к нему развернулись все три лица. Он кивнул Фингону и окинул взглядом братьев — и то, как близко они все сидели на диване.

— Тьелко, а ты уверен, что ты тут не лишний?

— Да ты даже не представляешь! — мрачно ответствовал Тьелко. — Я этих двоих сегодня застал сам понимаешь за чем! У меня до сих пор это перед глазами стоит! Так что я пытаюсь уберечь твою тонкую душевную организацию от воздействия примитивной животной страсти, которую тут наблюдал! И тебе надо быть мне благодарным! — говоря всё это, Тьелко совершенно не мог удержаться от веселья.

— Он, конечно же, преувеличивает! — отметил Маэдрос. Тьелко развернулся к нему:

— Я?! Я преувеличиваю?! Да приди я на пять минут позже — я б наверно уже любовался на твою голую задницу! — Он одарил Фингона взглядом искоса. — А на его — уж точно! — кивнул он в сторону Фингона и перевёл скорбный взгляд на Маглора. — Так что всё ради тебя, Маглор! Ты бы точно так просто не оправился от вида нашего невероятно сдержанного и правильного старшего братца, который с энтузиазмом долбит своего парня на ди… АЙ! — Маэдрос и Фингон синхронно пнули его с двух сторон. — Вот, вы опять!!! — жалобно завопил он. — Это даже ещё хуже чпоканий на диване! Они говорят в унисон, они заканчивают предложения друг за друга, они делают одно и то же в одно и то же время! — Он поёжился. — От этого просто блевать тянет! — Однако, усмешка на его губах противоречила грубым словам — ну, и он был награждён ещё одним крепким пинком — от старшего брата.

— Я хотел с вами посидеть, — сказал Маглор. — Но может мне лучше просто идти спать…

— Не уходи! Тьелко уже нас тут достал! Нам нужен от него отдых, — сказал Маэдрос. — Как там «Аваллонэ»?

Маглор рухнул на соседний диван.

— Грандиозно. Даэрон был грандиозен. Всё было грандиозно.

— Что, так хреново? — уточнил Тьелко.

Маглор растёкся киселём по диванным подушкам.

— Да не, выступление Даэрона правда отличное. Просто я уже месяцы пытаюсь их уговорить меня нанять — и пока ничего не добился… — он прикрыл глаза и откинулся затылком на спинку дивана.

— Может, тебе сыграть что-то пооптимистичнее… — начал было говорить Тьелко, пока ему не прилетел очередной тычок от Маэдроса. — Да ладно тебе, Маэ! Если он хочет и дальше играть это тоскливое эмо-дерьмо о несчастной любви, которое пишет, его никогда туда не наймут! Кто же хочет такое слушать на свидании!

Маэдрос втайне был с Тьелко согласен, но ни за что бы в том Маглору не признался. Неожиданно в разговор вступил Фингон:

— Ну не знаю, Тьелко… а может, свидание только выиграет от того, что парочка услышит грустную любовную песню и заценит, что у них далеко не всё так плохо, как в песне!

— Так, ладно. Я всё же спать! Тоскливое эмо-дерьмо — оценка так себе, но вот это ещё хуже! Моё эмо-дерьмо так плохо, что всё остальное в сравнении с ним выглядит прекрасно! Просто супер! Ровно то, чего я так жажду!

— Прости! — Фингон поспешно выпрямился и виновато посмотрел на Маглора. — Я вовсе не это имел в виду! — Он наморщил лоб, глядя на Маглора и, прежде чем продолжить, стрельнул взглядом в сторону Маэдроса. — Я же не о тебе говорил! Просто если твои песни такие грустные и романтичные, как Тьелко говорит, люди лучше смогут оценить то, что имеют! Твои песни, наоборот, сделают свидание лучше… в сравнении.

— Ни за что на свете! Меня лично это бы вообще вогнало в депрессию, и я бы стал думать, что мои отношения превращаются в огромную кучу дерьма, о которой тут поют! — авторитетно заявил Тьелко, поворачиваясь к Фингону. — Уж поверь! Я его песни слышал — а ты нет! — На что Маэдрос опять его пнул.

— Маглор, да мы же просто дразнимся, — теперь и Маэдрос сел повыше. — То, что ты пишешь сейчас, совсем не такое — и богаче, и сложнее. Может, музыка Даэрона и звучит приятнее, но зато твоя рассказывает целую историю — и в словах, и в мелодии! Может, это просто «Аваллонэ» не очень подходит — но в Нэврасте есть и другие клубы.

— Да нет, знаешь, что Салмар сказал, когда я ему сыграл кусок, над которым работаю. Что музыка крутая, а текст — отстой. — Маглор встал. — Пойду спать.

***

— С ним всё нормально? — спросил Фингон, когда Маэдрос вернулся в спальню.

— Да… теперь ему получше. Он просто расстроен, а Тьелко знает, как его довести. Маглор и сам знает, что его музыка хороша. Просто он застрял в работе над этой композицией, а такое всегда его изматывает. — Маэдрос скользнул под покрывало и повернулся к Фингону лицом. — С ним всё нормально будет, когда муза к нему вернётся. — Маэдрос покачал головой. — Боюсь, он так и будет с ума сходить все праздники.

— Кстати, о праздниках… не знаю, планировал ли ты что-то на Новый год или, может, чем-то будешь занят… но мы с Финродом обычно устраиваем у нас новогоднюю вечеринку. И если ты не занят, я бы хотел, чтобы ты был там со мной, — Фингон легонько коснулся рукой груди Маэдроса… она была такой тёплой, даже через футболку, и Фингон ощущал, как бьётся у Маэдроса сердце.

— Ничего и никого лучше для встречи Нового года просто придумать не могу… — Маэдрос потянулся к нему и мягко отвел его волосы от глаз.

— Так значит, это свидание, — улыбнулся Фингон, припомнив, как страшно смутили его эти слова, когда он впервые сказал их Маэдросу тогда, давно.

— Определённо, свидание, — Маэдрос тоже вспомнил об этом… он и представить тогда не мог, что они придут к тому, что у них сейчас. Было так хорошо просто лежать в постели и вот так смотреть на Фингона… И куда менее неловко, чем раньше. Он уже привык к этому — куда быстрее, чем сам мог ожидать. Теперь Фингон слегка поглаживал его грудь и смотрел на Маэдроса; взгляд его синих глаз, обычно таких ярких, был мягким и сонным.

— Маэдрос, может, попробуешь сегодня поспать? — прошептал он и увидел, как мгновенно закаменела челюсть Маэдроса, но тут же расслабилась.

— Попробую.

— Это всё, чего я прошу. Пожалуйста. Ты толком с воскресенья не спал, — взгляд Фингона теперь прояснился, в нём была тревога. — Я беспокоюсь, в состоянии ли ты водить. Ты несколько дней почти не спал… не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Ты же не можешь так жить, без сна, — Фингон придвинулся ближе и уткнулся лицом Маэдросу в плечо. — Завтра я могу остаться на ночь дома, а ты нормально поспишь. Я знаю, мы можем продолжить… но не хочу продолжать, когда это подвергает тебя такому риску.

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и гладил, гладил тёмные волосы Фингона, разбирая спутанные пряди. Вот они парочка: каждый больше беспокоится о другом, чем о самом себе! Сердце его вдруг на миг сбилось с ритма — его с головой накрыло осознание того, о чём он думает сейчас.

Он любит Фингона.

Он недавно уже понял, что влюбился в него, но вот это… это было больше, чем просто влюблённость. Любовь. После всех этих лет… он в буквальном смысле слова держал её в своих объятиях. И что самое потрясающее во всём этом: он совершенно уверен — безо всяких к тому рациональных причин — что Фингон чувствует то же самое. Когда наконец он нашёлся с ответом, сердце в груди колотилось.

— Нет. Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Хочу, чтобы ты был тут, со мной, — прошептал он, касаясь губами уха Фингона. — Обещаю, я попытаюсь.

Фингон чуть отодвинулся и улыбнулся ему, и сердце Маэдроса опять пропустило удар. В глазах Фингона отражалось всё то, что они ещё не сказали друг другу словами. Когда Фингон так смотрел на него — Маэдрос _знал_. И надеялся, что тот видит в его глазах то же самое. Пока он просто не мог заставить себя произнести это вслух.

— Спасибо — Фингон коснулся губами его губ… такими мягкими, тёплыми. И опять взглянул на него, не отнимая руки от его груди. — Я буду рядом. Несмотря ни на что. Верь мне.

— Верю.

Фингон провёл пальцами по груди Маэдроса вниз, а затем отодвинулся на свою половину кровати.

— Выключи свет. Я буду рядом, — повторил он, нащупав ладонью ладонь Маэдроса, и переплёл их пальцы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от cinemairon:  
> 


	28. Chapter 28

Всё правильно. Если он и вправду намерен поспать, нужно, чтобы расстояние между ними было как можно больше. Маэдрос сдвинулся к своему краю кровати… тоскуя по тёплому телу Фингона в своих объятиях. Но засыпать с Фингоном в обнимку было идеей очень плохой, он это понимал. Пусть какая-то часть его сожалела о том, что Фингон далеко, но другая была благодарна тому, что тот воспринял его слова всерьёз и делал ровно то, что Маэдрос ему и говорил делать, чтобы себя защитить.

Однако руки Фингона он не отпускал… она была для него словно якорь, её тепло напоминало, зачем он делает всё это… зачем они делают всё это. Он сосредоточился на своём дыхании: вдох… выдох… медленно… глубоко. Он попытается.

Он слышал, как рядом ровно дышит Фингон; минуты тикали, он продолжил внимательно слушать — и улыбнулся себе под нос, услышав знакомое красноречивое посапывание, ознаменовавшее тот факт, что Фингон уснул. Ему так нравился этот звук: он дорожил тем доверием, о котором звук говорил, но и само по себе это было так мило, так притягательно… чудесное маленькое несовершенство в таком безупречном мужчине, что лежал с ним рядом.

Свет был совсем тусклым, но он мог немного различать профиль спящего Фингона. И наблюдал за ним… сам же не чувствуя желания спать и близко. Он был так вымотан — Фингон, конечно, был прав. Сегодня он и пары часов не сумел выкроить на сон: в «Букинисте» было слишком много дел, Эрестор взял перед праздником пару отгулов, чтобы сам Маэдрос мог не работать в выходные и перед Рождеством.

И он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы; пальцы Фингона выскользнули из его ладони. Не так-то легко оказалось просто взять и уснуть. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но дёргаться, крутиться и беспокоить Фингона не хотел. И глазел в потолок, а минуты тянулись и тянулись. Хм, не он ли говорил на днях Фингону, что стоит немного выпить, прежде чем ложиться, чтобы слегка успокоиться? Может, это и правда поможет.

Он встал — так тихо, как только мог — и спустился по лестнице вниз. Поизучал содержимое винного шкафа — показалось расточительным открывать бутылку вина ради пары бокалов. И пошёл в столовую посмотреть, что там в баре. При виде водки и рома Маэдрос поморщился — совсем не то, что нужно.

О, вот оно. Знакомая бутылка. Её как раз заметил отец в свой последний приезд, вспомнив, как сам купил её — в свою последнюю поездку в Шотландию пару лет назад. Как она оказалась тут вместо их дома в Тирионе, никто не понял, но то было и неважно. Сегодняшним целям она подходила вполне. И Маэдрос плеснул себе щедрую порцию виски и, облокотившись о буфет, выпил, ощутив горячую волну внутри. Через пару минут осушил и вторую порцию.

И ощутил расслабление — и даже сонливость — зевнул и убрал бутылку на место. А затем прошёл на кухню и ополоснул бокал; было полвторого ночи, и пора было возвращаться в кровать.

Его слегка вело, пока он поднимался по лестнице — слишком уж маленький интервал между двумя шотами. Он подошёл к кровати и скользнул обратно под одеяло — опять так тихо, как мог; Фингон лежал в той же позе и храпел чуть более прерывисто — но так же мило.

Маэдрос сделал пару глубоких вдохов, глядя в потолок, и затем и сам закрыл глаза. Через пару минут он уже спал.

***

Фингон не понял, что именно его разбудило, но он точно замёрз — это стало ясно сразу. Как и то факт, что он остался без одеяла, подумал он, с трудом придя в себя. С половины кровати Маэдроса раздавался шум: тихие стоны и неразборчивое бормотание. Он тут же всмотрелся в Маэдроса, слегка приподнявшись на кровати.

Маэдрос весь закутался в одеяла, и, казалось, он борется с ними, голова его моталась из стороны в сторону, несвязные обрывки слов и стоны звучали всё громче. Фингон невольно потянулся, чтобы вытащить из-под него простыни, но вовремя замер. У Маэдроса точно кошмар, а он пообещал ему не вмешиваться и оставаться в стороне… чтобы всё шло своим чередом.

Это оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал.

Маэдрос выглядел всё более взвинченным, одеяла стягивали его всё туже. Фингону так хотелось сделать хоть что-то, но он закусил губу и сидел на своей половине кровати, прислонившись к изголовью, крепко обхватив руками колени, прижатые к груди.

Находиться тут казалось сейчас таким неправильным… он сам втянул себя в эту личную борьбу Маэдроса и теперь чувствовал, будто подглядывает за чем-то очень интимным. Он потряс головой. Что за глупые мысли — если он хочет быть Маэдросу партнёром, делить с ним постель и всю жизнь, то нужно и с этим справляться! Разве не именно это цель и причина, ради которой он и придумал весь план? Он сжал кулаки, сильнее закусил губу и ждал, когда же всё закончится. Если Маэдросу удаётся с этим справляться, ночь за ночью, то и он сможет. Но у Фингона буквально сердце разбивалось, когда он видел Маэдроса в таком состоянии… и он ощущал себя таким беспомощным.

А становилось лишь хуже. Борьба Маэдроса приобрела куда более ожесточённый характер, наконец, он выпутался из одеял, движения его стали хаотичными, отчаянными.

Когда Маэдрос внезапно сел и с придушенным криком совсем сбросил с себя одеяло, Фингон даже опешил и невольно отодвинулся ещё дальше. Глаза Маэдроса распахнулись, он казался не менее напуганным, чем сам Фингон — который попытался расслабиться и придать лицу спокойное выражение, лишь потом осознав, что так темно, что Маэдрос вряд ли видит что-то большее, чем его силуэт… и даже это его напугало.

Маэдрос резко огляделся по сторонам, тяжело и рвано дыша. Похоже, он всё же проснулся, но Фингон пока не собирался протягивать ему руку… нужно было быть полностью уверенным. И Маэдрос разглядел Фингона, плечи его обвисли, и он тяжело выдохнул:

— Прости… — и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Это стало сигналом Фингону — и он тут же оказался рядом с Маэдросом, робко обнимая его. Тот не выказал ни малейшего сопротивления, и тогда Фингон обхватил его крепче.

— Всё хорошо… ты в порядке, — повторял он снова и снова, мягко покачивая его в своих объятиях.

Маэдрос вздохнул и обвил Фингона руками в ответ, уронив голову ему на грудь. Он всё ещё рвано дышал, а Фингон поглаживал его спину по кругу, продолжая шептать слова поддержки. Он даже не был уверен, что говорит что-то осмысленное… просто повторял: «Ты в порядке» — снова и снова, пока слова не утратили всякий смысл и казались теперь просто звуками. Но он продолжал повторять их, выдыхать Маэдросу в волосы, понимая, что сами слова может и не имеют значения, но важны его действия… его присутствие.

Дыхание Маэдроса постепенно успокаивалось, и Фингон почувствовал, как и его самого отпускает напряжение. Он продолжал утешающе бормотать, нежно гладить Маэдроса, осыпая его волосы поцелуями-выдохами… просто сигналя: он тут, рядом.

В первую очередь он был поражён фактом, что Маэдрос вообще заснул. И был этим польщён, и испытывал благоговейный трепет — такое доверие! Он ещё раз поцеловал Маэдроса — на этот раз в лоб.

Маэдрос поднял на Фингона глаза и повторил:

— Прости…

— Да не за что извиняться, — зашептал Фингон, — мне так жаль, что ты вынужден так страдать… извиняться тебе вовсе не за что!

— Я же не причинил тебе боли, да? — голос Маэдроса был едва слышным.

— Ну конечно же, нет! Ты же сказал мне, как себя вести — ну, точнее, как себя не вести — и я делал точно так, как ты велел! — он отвёл волосы от глаз Маэдроса и улыбнулся ему. — Маэдрос, мы справились, мы всё можем! Мы это сделали!

Маэдрос крепче стиснул Фингона и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, а Фингон продолжал гладить его по волосам. И так они и сидели, обнимая друг друга, минуты текли и текли.

— Я не думал, что смогу… — признался Маэдрос в футболку Фингона.

— Но ты смог. Ты же уснул!

— Ну, я не мог уснуть, мне пришлось идти вниз и немного выпить… ну, может, побольше, чем немного.

Так значит, сам он так и не смог уснуть, понял Фингон, и это отозвалось у него в груди разочарованием — но он тут же отбросил прочь сожаление: это было несправедливо! Он хотел, чтобы Маэдрос уснул, чтобы они пережили опыт кошмаров — рядом, вместе. И всё случилось, так что нечего и сетовать на то, как они этого добились. Всё лучше, чем тот сценарий в его голове, который так его мучал: что кошмар приснится Маэдросу после их первого секса! По крайней мере, всё случилось не так!

Может, и неплохо выпивать перед сном, чтобы уснуть, пусть они и подшучивали над Маэдросом именно поэтому. Может, это как раз хороший триггер к ночным кошмарам.

Но они смогут лучше! Теперь, когда уже попробовали и справились — притом ничего такого, что боялся каждый, и не стряслось — и с каждым разом всё будет легче и легче. Фингон понимал, что следующий раз всё равно произойдёт — но сам он подготовится ещё лучше, чтобы встретиться с ситуацией лицом к лицу, когда кошмар повторится.

— Спиртное — не лучший способ помочь тебе уснуть, если думать о долгосрочной перспективе, — Фингон посмотрел Маэдросу в глаза со слабой улыбкой. — Пусть даже ты и становишься куда более разговорчивым. — Улыбка его стала шире.

— Да уж, — признал Маэдрос. — Я просто схватился за первое попавшееся, что могло помочь, — он опять положил голову Фингону на грудь.

Фингон взглянул на часы: четыре двадцать три.

— Как думаешь, сможешь снова уснуть? У тебя когда-нибудь кошмары за ночь больше раза повторялись?

— Нет, — покачал головой Маэдрос, — никогда. Даже две ночи подряд — и то редко. Вначале бывало, но… — он прервался, и когда продолжил, голос его звучал чуть хрипло. — Нет, сегодня точно не должно ничего повториться.

Фингон кивнул, позабыв, что Маэдрос не может его видеть.

— Так как думаешь, сможешь снова уснуть?

— Попробую.

— Давай, ага, — Фингон потянул его вниз, на подушки. — Если кошмар точно не повторится, оставайся рядом со мной. — Он ощутил, как Маэдрос в его объятиях напрягся. — Маэдрос… ты сам только что сказал, что дважды за ночь их не бывает. Расслабься. Всё нормально.

Но Маэдрос не расслабился; он взглянул на Фингона и с тревогой сказал:

— Ну, а вдруг будет? Я знаю, что не бывает… но это же не значит, что сегодня вдруг такого не случится…

— Эй, — Фингон опять принялся размеренно и успокаивающе гладить его по волосам, подыскивая подходящие слова. — Раньше такого не происходило. Скорее всего, и не будет. Что я тебе говорил о том, что ты тревожишься о том, что лишь гипотетически может произойти? Перестань, Маэдрос! Пожалуйста, — он поцеловал его в лоб. — Просто расслабься и отдыхай. Я рядом. Если тебе будет лучше, я могу не спать, пойдёт? — он обнял Маэдроса крепче. — Мне нормально.

Но Маэдрос не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— Но тебе нужно спать! — возразил он.

— Вообще-то, необязательно. Мне весь день делать нечего, я могу и дома поспать, если захочу. Когда диплом делал, я и меньше спал. Так что за меня не волнуйся.

— И ты не будешь спать? — переспросил Маэдрос.

— Обещаю, не буду.

Маэдрос слегка поёрзал.

— Так ты согласен?

— Я просто думал, можно ли я сам тебя буду обнимать, а не ты меня? — он поднял на Фингона глаза. — Не то чтобы мне не нравилось так… очень нравится, но…

— Тебе будет легче, если ты будешь чувствовать, что тебя ничто не сковывает, — закончил фразу за него Фингон.

И Маэдрос наконец расслабился.

— Да, — выдохнул он, — точно.

Фингон опустил руки и подвинулся вниз, уткнувшись макушкой Маэдросу под подбородок и упершись ладонью ему в грудь.

— Так лучше?

— Спасибо… — прошептал Маэдрос. Он пробормотал и что-то ещё, что Фингон не смог толком разобрать, и сомкнул вокруг него объятия. И Фингон слегка приподнял лицо и коснулся губами его шеи.

Маэдрос склонил голову и накрыл губами его губы… поцелуй был нежным и медленным, он вложил в него всю нежность, которую не мог выразить словами. И когда отстранился, улёгся головой на Фингона с лёгким вздохом. И Фингон чувствовал, как его грудь поднимается и опускается, медленно и размеренно — и вот, наконец, случилось удивительное — Маэдрос уснул.

Предутренние часы пронеслись для Фингона, довольного тем, что он опять у Маэдроса в объятиях, очень быстро. Сегодня случился прорыв! Он был прав — они могли с этим справиться! И он чувствовал себя куда увереннее теперь, когда знал, чего ожидать. Он вполне мог это всё выдержать! Маэдрос сам сказал, что такое случается не каждую ночь. Им обоим удалось поспать хоть немного, и если они и дальше продолжат так, очень сомнительно, что Фингон хоть когда-нибудь окажется на месте Тьелко — со сломанным носом.

Может, Маэдросу пока и сложно будет спать где-то ещё, кроме его собственной спальни в Форменосе, Фингон сознавал это. Но его вполне устраивало спать и тут — так долго, как он сможет. Конечно, всё изменится, когда у него начнётся стажировка. Каждый день кататься на электричке в Тирион и обратно — всё же лишние хлопоты. Но у них будут друг на друга выходные, а может и какая-нибудь ночь посреди недели.

Он нахмурился. Трудно будет после каникул привыкать ночевать вместе только один-два раза в неделю… после того, как они проведут вместе столько ночей подряд… Фингон не собирался менять своих планов. Обоим нужно в праздники побыть у родителей, но потом у него ещё две недели до стажировки, и будь он проклят, если не проведёт эти ночи тут! Ну, конечно, если Маэдрос не будет против. Фингон прижался к Маэдросу теснее… нет, он не думал, что у того будут особые возражения.

А может, ему просто надо машину купить!

И он как раз размышлял о поездках, об освобождении от зависимости от железнодорожного расписания, которое подарит ему автомобиль, когда почувствовал, что Маэдрос пошевелился.

— Мм-м-м-м… — с его губ сорвался невнятный звук, и он придвинулся к Фингону ближе. Затем глаза его медленно открылись, он увидел Фингона перед собой — и в них вспыхнуло удивление.

— Доброе утро, — Фингон уткнулся подбородком ему в грудь и улыбался, глядя на него снизу. — Ты что, забыл, что я тут?

— Нет… просто удивился, что проснулся, тебя обнимая… и всё это реально… я столько раз себе это воображал… — пробормотал Маэдрос и тут же распахнул глаза, осознав, что произнёс это вслух.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — Фингон коснулся пальцем его губ. — Я и сам о таком мечтал… — Он немного перелёг так, что теперь его лицо было на одном уровне с лицом Маэдроса. — А ещё вот об этом… — И потянулся губами к его губам.

Всё начиналось так нежно и так неспешно — но вскоре оба уже полностью проснулись и были так возбуждены… Фингон скользнул ногой по колену Маэдроса, вклиниваясь бедром между его бёдер. Язык его проник Маэдросу в рот — и в награду Фингон заработал тихий стон наслаждения, который издал Маэдрос.

Ладони Маэдроса уже были под его футболкой, выводя жаркие линии вдоль его спины, плеч, боков… он скользнул собственными пальцами под футболку Маэдроса, ведя их по гладкой коже живота, нежно обводя контуры грудных мышц, очертив маленькие круги вокруг сосков — и с губ Маэдроса сорвался новый приглушённый стон, и он стиснул руками талию Фингона.

В паху у Фингона разгорался жар; вжавшись в Маэдроса, он ощутил, как к бедру его прижимается нечто твёрдое — и повёл губами по шее Маэдроса вниз, смакуя ощущения и те тихие стоны, что не мог сдержать Маэдрос.

Как же Фингон жаждал этого, как хотел, как жадно мечтал… Приходилось сдерживаться — выстраивание доверия было куда важнее, чем преходящее телесное удовольствие. Но вот оно, доверие, уже установилось! И оно было взаимным! Они доказали это друг другу прошедшей ночью — и могли двигаться дальше. И страх кошмара, который случился бы как последствие их интимности, больше на Фингона не давил.

Фингон сел, стягивая с себя футболку, и отбросил её в сторону, а затем оперся на предплечье и посмотрел на Маэдроса сверху вниз. Огненные волосы рассыпались по подушке вокруг его лица, которое раскраснелось, полыхая жаром…

— Сколько времени? — голос Маэдроса был куда ниже обычного.

— Половина седьмого, — взглянул на часы Фингон. — Магазин открывается в десять?

— Угу…

— Тогда у нас куча времени, — Фингон опять накрыл губами губы Маэдроса… поцелуй становился всё более жадным и страстным… Маэдрос отвечал тем же…

— Времени для чего? — Маэдрос откинулся назад и приподнял бровь. Фингон потянул вверх его футболку, и Маэдрос послушно сел и снял её, опять уложив потом Фингона на себя; обнажённая грудь Фингона теперь скользила по его обнажённой груди, они продолжали ласкать и изучать тела друг друга.

— Для вот этого… — прошептал Фингон, ведя губами по шее Маэдроса к его груди, затем ниже, к животу… и у пояса пижамных штанов Маэдроса Фингон замер и поднял на него глаза. — Всё хорошо? Ты хочешь?.. Я хочу, Маэдрос… но только если ты тоже хочешь…

Маэдрос взглянул на него с такой нежностью в глазах, какой Фингон раньше не видел — и сразу захотел видеть ещё, и ещё. И протянул руку, погладив Фингона по щеке.

— Уверен?.. — в свою очередь, спросил он.

— Давно уверен! — признался Фингон, ощутив, как к щекам приливает жар, но взгляда от Маэдроса не отводил… не будет он отводить глаз, не сейчас. — Но могу остановиться, если ты не готов.

— Продолжай… — прошептал Маэдрос, что Фингон и сделал.


	29. Chapter 29

Маэдрос никогда на работу не опаздывал. Технически, он и сегодня пока ещё не опоздал… но был близок.

Тьелко ушёл задолго до того, как они с Фингоном спустились вниз — сегодня у команды было взвешивание. Не было и никаких признаков присутствия Маглора; хотя машина его стояла в гараже, но дверь в спальню была наглухо заперта — видимо, его творческий кризис продолжался.

Маэдрос даже не потрудился приготовить завтрак — холодные хлопья прямо за кухонной стойкой их с Фингоном устроили более чем. Быстро, легко — и зато есть время побольше пообниматься до отъезда…

Они целовались на кухне, пока Маэдрос мыл в раковине посуду, а Фингон обнимал его со спины. Ещё больше времени они потеряли в прачечной — Маэдрос надевал на Фингона шапку, притянул его ближе… губами они выводили жаркие линии на разгоряченной коже под куртками. И казалось таким естественным опять начать целоваться сразу, как только они залезли в машину… ладони Маэдроса упали с руля ещё до того, как надо было заводить Субару — потому что Фингон опять потянулся ловить его губы своими.

На парковке вокзала Форменоса, куда Маэдрос подбросил Фингона, прежде чем ехать в «Букинист», состоялось самое длинное прощание в их истории… Маэдросу, конечно, так хотелось бы самому отвезти Фингона в Тирион — лишь бы подольше побыть вместе, но сегодня утром магазин должен был открыть именно он сам, что выбора не оставляло. Он попытался утешиться мыслью, что не больше каких-то двенадцати часов — и Фингон снова будет в его объятиях.

— Уже почти десять… — прошептал Фингон ему в губы.

— Мм-м-м… — Маэдрос продолжал водить губами по губам Фингона, но приоткрыл глаза и скосил взгляд на часы на приборной панели…

9:42.

— У меня ещё есть время… — пробормотал он в ответ.

Фингон отодвинулся, не выпуская из пальцев пряди волос Маэдроса и улыбнулся ему, взгляд синих глаз был туманным, ресницы — опущены.

— Я вечером вернусь, помнишь?

— Да, а потом до конца недели будешь с родителями… — Маэдрос ласкал губами линию его подбородка… затем шею…

Губы Фингона оказались у уха Маэдроса:

— А в субботу мы опять будем вместе…

— И будет толпа народу… — выдохнул Маэдрос ему в шею.

— Тогда пошли ужинать только вдвоём, — Фингон мягко оттолкнул Маэдроса, легонько целуя его в нос. — Тебе надо на работу. Уже девять сорок восемь!

— А ты уверен, что не хочешь просто остаться тут на весь день?

— Мне надо в душ, и чистая одежда нужна.

— Ну, это не причины уезжать! В душ ты уже сходил, а дома у нас полно одежды на любой вкус и размер! — Маэдрос наклонился к нему и в очередной раз накрыл ртом его рот, ладони нашли путь под куртку Фингона, а язык принялся вытворять такие вещи, что это полностью, совершенно отвлекало от всего на свете…

— Ты опаздываешь! — воскликнул Фингон, неохотно отодвигаясь — на этот раз совсем — и показывая на часы.

9:52.

— Потому что ты меня отвлекаешь! — усмехнулся Маэдрос.

— Вот потому-то я на работу к тебе не пойду совершенно точно! — заявил Фингон, не устояв и поцеловав Маэдроса — один, самый последний разочек! — и затем быстро вылез из машины. — Вечером увидимся, м? — Он ослепил Маэдроса ещё одной улыбкой — и был таков; помчался на поезд, и рюкзак болтался у него на плече.

9:55.

Маэдрос открыл магазин в 10:01. Вошёл, зажёг везде свет, запустил кофемашины, включил компьютеры. И уселся за прилавком, ожидая, пока загрузится компьютер, улыбаясь себе под нос. Фингон был прав — он справился! Они справились! Он уснул рядом с Фингоном — и ничего не случилось!

Ну, ничего _плохого_ не случилось, поправил он сам себя, и лицо заполыхало от воспоминаний о том, как они провели утро. Они пережили его кошмарный сон, он сумел вновь уснуть… и проснулся, держа Фингона в объятиях. Само по себе это уже было поводом для праздника… но потом… потом всё стало ещё лучше…

Маэдрос покачал головой. «Ты в „Букинисте“!» — напомнил он себе. Слава богу, пока ни покупателей, ни сотрудников — но всё равно! Пожалуй, нужно получше сосредоточиться на работе…

Он перевёл внимание на монитор и застучал по клавиатуре в поисках веб-сайта, который был ему нужен, ввёл информацию и обновил страничку: статус посылки в отслеживании изменился — она уже поступила на главный почтамт Тириона, но отметки «отправлено получателю» ещё не было. Он застонал. Обычно он спокойно относился к долгой доставке товара из-за рубежа — но вот эта посылка ему нужна была сегодня, самое позднее — завтра… Раньше ему никогда не были интересны редкие книги по архитектуре, которые продавались лишь за границей… пока он не встретил Фингона.

Не то чтобы он возражал и сейчас против таких поисков и таких доставок. Просто эта конкретная книга была рождественским подарком Фингону! Она нужна была ему тут!

Он всё ещё не был уверен, когда лучше отдать подарок — ведь оба они праздник проведут с семьями. Наверно, после — и тогда, пожалуй, не стоит и так дёргаться по поводу даты доставки. Но хотелось уже иметь её при себе… так, на всякий случай.

Подарок не такой уж значительный — просто что-то, что Фингону понравится, — так думал Маэдрос. От Фингона, в свою очередь, он ничего особенного не ожидал — хотя понимал, что они уже абсолютно точно перешли границу дружбы в их отношениях. Может, на словах они и не обсуждали всё это так уж много, но уж конечно, делами всё доказали — особенно, утренними их… делами.

И он опять покраснел, всё вспомнив. Конечно, он был не особенно удивлён тем, куда всё зашло — они с Фингоном именно к такой близости медленно, но верно двигались все последние дни. Да и делить постель было само по себе интимным.

Но вот чем он был удивлен — так это тем, как ему всё это оказалось комфортно! С доверием у него были огромные трудности… ну, последние года четыре. Он доверял родителям, братьям, Азагхалу. Они _знали_  — и ничего не надо было им объяснять. Но до сих пор никого вне этого узкого круга он к себе не подпускал. Никому больше не доверяя. И не то чтобы он не хотел… Он жаждал и близости, и интима, и партнёрства. Но всё это возможно было лишь при такой степени доверия и открытости, какую он позволить себе не мог… до этих самых пор. И большая часть его контактов была со случайными знакомыми — просто так было проще. Конечно, у него были друзья: со времён колледжа, магистратуры. Хорошие друзья и хорошие люди. Они хорошо его знали… просто не до конца. Для такой открытости у него были семья и Азагхал, дававшие ему всю поддержку, в которой он нуждался.

А физическую разрядку, с партнёром ли, самостоятельно ли, он себе эпизодически обеспечивал, и всё это было очень поверхностно — лишь необходимость удовлетворить сексуальное желание, ничего большего. Случайные, лёгкие и краткосрочные связи справлялись с этим лучше всего… но вот глубоко похороненную потребность в партнёрстве и любви — которых он так жаждал, но сомневался, что хоть когда-либо встретит — удовлетворить случайные связи, конечно, не могли.

До этих самых пор! Он без сомнения хотел секса с Фингоном — и много раз уже желание его просто накрывало, по правде говоря, — но осознание, что их отношения имеют потенциал чего-то, куда большего, каждый раз его сдерживало.

Но теперь всё! Он уже открылся Фингону куда больше, чем кому-то вне близкого круга. И шаг к интимности, к физической близости ощущался совершенно правильным — он уже позволил Фингону быть рядом с собой, открывшись с куда более уязвимой стороны, и получил от него только поддержку, понимание и любовь.

— С тобой всё нормально? — по ту сторону прилавка стоял Маглор и с любопытством глядел на него. Маэдрос даже не слышал, как тот вошёл. — Глупее лица, чем у тебя сейчас, в жизни не видел!

— Что?.. — Маэдрос быстро распрямился, опять покраснев.

— Да ты таращишься в пространство с такой мечтательной ухмылочкой, — Маглор перегнулся через стойку и понизил голос. — Маэдрос, ну серьёзно! Тебе поспать надо. Я могу последить за магазином, если захочешь вернуться домой и вздремнуть чуток.

— Не нужно мне спать! Со мной всё хорошо, — Маэдрос вновь перевёл внимание на монитор.

Маглор скрестил руки, облокотился на столешницу и принялся сверлить его взглядом.

— Перестань делать это! — раздражённо буркнул Маэдрос. — Сказал же: со мной всё хорошо!

— Ничего я не делаю!

— И правда, ничего полезного! Не помню, чтоб нанимал тебя, чтобы ты просто торчал тут и пялился на меня! Уверен, у тебя есть и занятия поважнее!

— Да что может быть важнее, чем приглядывать за старшим братцем? Если б я не знал тебя лучше, то сказал бы, что выглядишь ты так, будто у тебя наконец секс случился!

Маэдрос, глядя на младшего брата, в тысячный раз проклял свою катастрофическую склонность так легко краснеть.

— Оу… кажется, я оказался в своих догадках точнее, чем думал! — Маглор наклонился ближе, на лице его теперь было написано изумление. — Маэдрос???

— Вообще-то это не твоё дело!

— И точно! Но я правильно понимаю, что вы придумали новые способы занять тебя, раз уж ты не спишь?

— Не уподобляйся Тьелко!

— О нет, Тьелко бы уже спросил тебя, задействованы ли были голые задницы! Так что я куда утончённее Тьелко!

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы на работе, да? — прошипел Маэдрос.

— Оу, а я и забыл, что твоё лицо может приобретать такой оттенок, — задумчиво протянул Маглор. — Не очень тебе идёт.

— Начинаю думать, что нанимать тебя было не лучшей идеей!

— Неблагодарный! Да твой музыкальный отдел без меня превратится в полный отстой! Кто бы в здравом уме захотел купить столько альтернативы 80-х? — Маглор неприкрыто ухмыльнулся. Он чуть склонил голову набок и теперь смотрел на старшего брата с любовью и улыбался. — Не знаю, чем вы двое там занимались, но точно знаю: что бы это ни было, от этого ты выглядишь счастливее, чем все эти годы! Одного этого мне достаточно, чтобы говорить Фингону спасибо: за то, что он теперь в твоей жизни — и в твоей постели… во всех смыслах, похоже! — Он подмигнул брату и отправился к своим пластинкам, оставив у стойки Маэдроса, спрятавшего полыхающее лицо в ладонях и вопрошавшего себя, с чего это он когда-то решил, что жить в одном доме с братьями — хорошая идея.

В утренней почте посылок не оказалось. Маэдрос безрезультатно обновил страничку отслеживания — статус доставки не изменился. А что если Фингон ему что-то купил — а подарить в ответ будет нечего, потому что эта треклятая книга не прибудет вовремя?

Ну, сейчас только четверг, Рождество выпало на среду. Книга, конечно, должна успеть доехать раньше, раз уж она уже в Тирионе? До почтамта Форменоса ведь не больше суток, даже сейчас, перед праздниками. Завтра уж точно посылка должна быть тут!

Но сам-то он больше в Форменос до воскресенья не приедет! А в субботу почтовой доставки нет. Если эта проклятая штука до субботы тут не окажется, ему придётся ехать сюда за ней ещё раз — на следующей неделе. Наверно, надо было заказывать её на адрес родителей.

Всё это так глупо. И он ничего не может с этим поделать. Она прибудет тогда, когда её доставит почта! Маэдрос бросил взгляд на часы. Может Маглор его прикроет, а он сможет пробежаться по магазинам и купить Фингону что-то ещё. Что-то символическое хотя бы. Нет, ни за что он не хотел бы оказаться с пустыми руками, если у Фингона уже есть для него рождественский подарок! А книгу можно отдать и позже, оправдавшись трудностями доставки из-за границы.

Он побрёл в музыкальный отдел на поиски брата — и нашёл его за инвентаризацией последних пластинок: тот, сверяясь с компьютером, наклеивал на обложки ценники.

— Эй… — Маэдрос облокотился на стойку рядом с Маглором.

— Выбор просто супер! Где ты всё это раздобыл!

— Один университетский профессор музыки на пенсии переезжал из дома в квартиру поменьше, все свои записи отцифровал и избавлялся от пластинок. — Я был уверен, что у человека типа него винил должен быть в прекрасном состоянии.

— Да как новенькие! — Маглор поднял на него глаза, вопросительно выгнув бровь. — Ну, хватит о пластинках, что такое? У тебя этот твой встревоженный вид!

— Вовсе нет!

— Нет да! Уж поверь, я его навидался! У тебя вон эта дурацкая складка между бровей! — Маглор попытался изобразить то, о чём говорил, сводя брови на переносице — но получилось больше похоже на мрачность, чем на тревогу.

— Подменишь меня за прилавком ненадолго? Мне надо отойти.

— Я думал, Фингон на весь день в Тирион уехал.

— Так и есть. Но мне нужно кое-что в городе сделать, до того, как мы завтра уедем к родителям. Самое большее — час.

— Ладно, нет проблем! Мне особо некуда идти и так. А можешь мне притащить что-нибудь поесть? Я забыл захватить обед.

— Куплю что-нибудь в «Химринге», — кивнул Маэдрос. — Я и сам обед забыл.

— О, наверно, ты был страшно занят, — ухмыльнулся Маглор.

— Даже не думай начинать заново! — пригрозил ему Маэдрос.

Маглор поднял вверх ладони и покачал головой.

— Ничего я не начинаю! Просто констатирую факт! Я же тебе говорил: я Фингону очень благодарен! Да я и раньше говорил: я думаю, он тебе очень подходит, — Маглор сделал паузу и посерьёзнел, — и мне он и правда очень нравится. Ты заслужил такого человека, Маэдрос! За все эти чёрные дни!

Складка между бровей у Маэдроса разгладилась, и на лице появилась мягкая улыбка.

— Спасибо.

***

В третьем магазине на своём пути он нашёл то, что искал. При первом же взгляде на вещь он рассмеялся — и этого было достаточно, чтобы решиться на покупку. Ничего такого, на самом деле — просто зимняя шапка, — но он сразу ощутил: это именно то, что надо.

***

В раздевалке Тьелко оставался последним. Он в последний раз быстро огляделся по сторонам, сгрёб свою спортивную сумку с лавки, вытаскивая из бокового кармана телефон. Пара е-мэйлов от тренера, расписания от департамента спорта — и смс от Аредель. Он перекинул сумку через плечо и направился в холл, где плюхнулся в одно из больших удобных кресел и принялся набирать ей ответ.

_Тьелко: В субботу в Таргелионе встречаемся?_

_Аредель: Конечно! Я родителям сказала, что нас утром не будет. Жду не дождусь! Тургон и Аргон будут! Уверена, Фингон тоже; -)_

_Тьелко: Кто бы сомневался! У меня сегодня игра, завтра я в Тирионе. Может, поужинаем, или кино, или ещё что-нибудь? Хочу увидеться…_

_Аредель: И я. Лучше в субботу — мама хочет завтра вечером всех собрать. Завтра все первый раз дома вместе._

_Тьелко: Чёрт. Точно. Моя точно нас тоже захочет. Не то чтобы мы давно не виделись, но праздник же. Она всегда такая сентиментальная, когда праздники._

_Аредель: И моя. Все эти семейные фоточки!_

_Тьелко: Фу, как у нас._

_Аредель: Ну, завтра поговорим. Уточни, во сколько в субботу._

_Тьелко: Ага. Я соскучился._

_Аредель: И я.  
_  
Тьелко сунул телефон в карман. До того, как Аредель вернётся в колледж, оставался ещё месяц. И, пока она дома, он был намерен провести с ней так много времени, сколько получится. Маэдрос поглощён Фингоном и своей работой, Маглор — композиторством и поиском вакансий. У него пока не было шанса поговорить с каждым из них наедине. А дома всю неделю был такой же бардак, как обычно. Он очень сомневался, что выйдет выкроить время поговорить хоть с кем из них один на один, не говоря уже о том, чтобы побыть одному. Не то что бы ему так нужно было поговорить с ними, попытался убедить он себя, хотя, конечно, понимал, что так себя обманывает. Маэдрос всегда находил время выслушать его — но Тьелко и вправду не хотел сейчас его тревожить: у того сейчас и свои заботы. Наконец хоть что-то у него налаживается! Пусть Тьелко и дразнил его, но был на самом деле счастлив за старшего брата… тому довелось пройти через чёрт знает что! И он заслужил лучшего! А из того, что Тьелко мог видеть, Маэдрос определённо это лучшее и получил.

Фингон оказался отличным парнем. Реально отличным! Тьелко всегда относился к людям с открытой душой, но наивным он не был. Вначале Фингон казался уж слишком хорошим, чтобы оказаться таким и на самом деле — но потом доказал Тьелко, что таков и есть. Он добился с Маэ такого прогресса, как ни у кого другого не вышло за многие годы, и было совершенно очевидно, как серьёзно он к Маэ относится. Да чёрт возьми, Тьелко надеялся только, что Маэ никак не похерит это всё — хотя уже и не так тревожился насчёт этого, как пару недель назад. Маэдрос уже себя вёл вовсе не так, как обычно с новыми знакомыми, и это само по себе уже было что-то!

Маглор был на удивление хорошим советчиком, при том, что в своих отношениях показывал себя полным ослом. Он был будто совсем слеп к тому, что творит сам, притом, что оказывался таким наблюдательным в плане других. С братом было всё совсем плохо… последняя девчонка полностью заморочила ему голову.

Хотя не то чтобы Тьелко нуждался в советчике. С Аредель дела шли отлично. Даже чертовски лучше, чем просто отлично! Он никогда ещё не встречался ни с кем, кого так легко было понять! Временами это даже пугало. Он всегда раньше брякал что-то не то, или шутки его оказывались неуместными, а сам он — недостаточно чутким… но с Аредель ничего подобного с ним не случалось. Она так ему подходила — шутка к шутке, намёк к намёку, касание к касанию. И на этот раз сдерживать себя приходилось именно ему. Потому что это были не случайные отношения. Он не хотел так к ним относиться.

Вот почему ему и хотелось поговорить с кем-то из старших братьев. Он никогда раньше такого не чувствовал. У него всегда просто был кто-то, с кем классно проводить время, не задавая друг другу лишних вопросов. А тут было другое. Он хотел двигаться медленно, насладиться каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением, каждым… серьёзно, да что с ним не так? Он как герой одной из этих грёбаных эмо-песен Маглора! Да какого чёрта вообще!

Впрочем, время и расстояние пока были на его стороне. Им и правда некогда было с Аредель уединиться, кроме того вечера, когда она ночевала в Форменосе — а тогда, к счастью, на ночь остался и Фингон. Это, конечно, полностью пресекло все любовные авантюры. Тьелко вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Фингон взбесился из-за своей младшей сестрёнки.

Но впереди целый месяц, и всё может измениться… Он поморщился. Думает, прямо как Маэдрос тогда, пару недель назад, да только у него самого таких веских причин нет. Да что с ним такое? Давно бы уже нашёл способ уединиться с Аредель в доме в Форменосе как-нибудь днём, пока братьев нет!

Ладно. Так он вёл себя и правда давно. Он считал в те времена, что влюблён — в очередную из всех этих девчонок, — но сейчас было понятно, как он ошибался. Всё в прошлом было лишь увлечением, страстью, неудовлетворённым желанием. А теперь точно совсем другое… и по его спине пробежали холодные мурашки. Для него-то другое, а вот для неё что? Она ещё учится, ей на три года меньше, чем ему, и просто веселится со всеми и вся… уж конечно, ей не нужно ничего серьёзного, так ведь?

Может, она что-то Фингону говорила… может, ему правда надо найти пару минут на этой неделе, застать Маэдроса одного и с ним поговорить. Вот дерьмо! Похоже, он влип куда глубже, чем думал…

***

Фингон услышал, как звонит его телефон, когда поезд уже подъезжал к Форменосу. За окнами валил снегопад, и, хотя солнце уже село, можно было разглядеть огромные снежинки, изредка прилипающие к стеклу снаружи.

_Маэдрос: Я на станции. Ищи мою машину._

_Фингон: В городе ужинать не будем?_

_Маэдрос: Будем. Снег жуткий, не хочу, чтобы ты пешком много ходил, холодно._

Прочитав это, Фингон улыбнулся. Маэдрос так заботился, чтобы Фингон не замёрз… пока он пялился в экран, пришло новое сообщение.

_Маэдрос: Сегодня пойдём в итальянский ресторан в пригороде. Думаю, ты соскучился по пасте._

Тут Фингон уже рассмеялся, сунул телефон в карман, схватил рюкзак — и принялся пробираться к выходу на платформу.

С тех пор, как они расстались, прошло меньше двенадцати часов — но Фингон не мог дождаться, чтобы снова увидеть Маэдроса. Он улыбнулся этой мысли… но улыбка тут же поблёкла, когда он осознал, что на этой неделе это их последняя ночь вместе.

А он уже так привык! Конечно, они увидятся в субботу в парке, а потом поужинают, и он уверен, что найдут возможность встретиться в Тирионе и перед праздником — хоть на чашечку кофе. Но это совсем не то же самое… Всю прошлую неделю они почти каждую ночь вместе провели, пережили и преодолели ночной кошмар у Маэдроса. И сегодня с утра сделали новый шаг вперёд в отношениях… ещё один шаг в правильном направлении, пусть и не торопились с ним, но шаг этот привёл их куда дальше, чем они находились прежде.

…и он хотел снова увидеть Маэдроса таким: совершенно расслабленным, возбуждённым, сосредоточенным только на нём, Фингоне…

Все машины на стоянке казались в темноте одинаковыми, но он сразу заметил Маэдроса: тот облокотился на машину, не обращая внимания на валивший с неба снег. Может, вместо футболки стоило бы подарить ему шапку, подумал Фингон, подходя к нему.

А может и нет, решил он, посмотрев на Маэдроса вблизи. Фонари подсвечивали его волосы, усыпанные снежинками… теперь он часто носил их распущенными, зная, как Фингону это нравится. Нет, Маэдросу и без шапки было отлично… огненные волосы рассыпались по плечам, снежинки в них искрились… и этот его взгляд…

И Фингон обнаружил себя уже в объятиях Маэдроса: его обхватывали тёплые руки, мягкие губы накрыли его собственные, и внутри вспыхнул жар, несмотря на порыв ледяного ветра. И Фингон потянулся к Маэдросу, опять подумав, как же они прекрасно друг другу подходят, и обвил руками его, прижимаясь ещё теснее.

— Привет… — через пару мгновений сказал Маэдрос, выдохнув в морозный воздух облачко тёплого пара.

— Привет… — отозвался Фингон, глядя в его серебряные глаза и совсем позабыв о ветре. И стиснул Маэдроса крепче, уткнувшись макушкой ему под подбородок. Именно здесь он и хотел быть…

Он ощутил на своих волосах губы Маэдроса, его тёплое дыхание…

— Есть места и потеплее, куда можно пойти, знаешь, — проговорил тот. — И даже поприятнее парковки…

Фингон расхохотался и уткнулся лицом Маэдросу в воротник.

— Честно? Мне везде, где ты, хорошо! — пробормотал он, не отрывая лица от ткани. И Маэдрос крепко сжал его ещё разок, а затем шагнул назад, открывая дверцу машины.

— Ну давай уже, садись. Приедем домой, я разожгу камин… и можем заняться тем, на чём утром остановились…

— А кто нас на этот раз застать собирается, как думаешь? -спросил Фингон, пристёгиваясь и поглядывая на Маэдроса. — Маглор или Тьелко? Ставлю на Тьелко!

— Вот и ошибаешься — у него сегодня матч, — парировал Маэдрос. — И нас уже достаточно заставали, не думаешь? — Он улыбнулся Фингону. — Может, просто нужно перебраться в постель до того, как они сегодня вернутся домой. — Лицо его расплылось в усмешке, он протянул руку и сжал пальцы Фингона. — Эх, мне обе руки надо на этот раз держать на руле — на дорогах столько снега! — Он с неохотой убрал руку и тронул машину.

Ресторан находился на краю города, как раз по дороге к дому на озере. Место было маленьким, тёплым, и, вечером четверга, не особенно переполненным посетителями. И, как обычно, они выбрали столик с диванчиком и сели, облокотившись на спинку.

— Мне подумалось, у тебя в организме уже недостаток макаронных изделий, — поддел Фингона Маэдрос, просматривая с озорным видом меню.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно! Я ем не только пасту, знаешь ли. Просто это единственное, что я умею готовить, — отразил Фингон удар, но затем задумался. — Ну… думаю, китайская лапша рамен тоже пастой считается? Ведь это лапша… — он вздохнул. — Пожалуй, я и правда слишком много макарон ем.

Маэдрос протянул руку и вплёл пальцы в пальцы Фингона.

— Да я просто дразнюсь.

— Знаю, знаю, — нежно посмотрел на него Фингон. — Раз уж ты повар-эксперт, может, дашь мне пару уроков по приготовлению не макарон?

— Я не эксперт, — возразил Маэдрос.

— Да ты оленину готовить умеешь! А ещё шоколадный торт! Так что для меня ты точно эксперт! Буду рад выкроить время на то, чтобы мешать тебе на кухне что-нибудь готовить! — Фингон потянулся к нему.

— Могу вообразить себе целый спектр того, как ты мне будешь мешать, — глаза Маэдроса лукаво сверкнули.

В ответном взгляде Фингона был не меньший огонь:

— Воображай, что пожелаешь!

Маэдрос рассмеялся… и Фингон вдруг осознал, как нечасто доводилось ему слышать этот звук.

Ужин прошёл очень быстро, и вот они уже ехали домой.

— Аредель прислала смс-ку насчёт субботы. Мы всё ещё планируем собраться на эту вашу загадочную игру?

— Да никаких загадок! Просто развлекуха. Думаю, Тьелко с остальными нашими решит. Так что, в Таргелион-парке, да, но про время пока не знаю.

— А потом ужин… только мы с тобой, да?

— О да, хотелось бы, — Маэдрос посмотрел на Фингона: тот прислонился к двери машины и смотрел на него с лучезарной улыбкой… И Маэдрос вновь перевёл взгляд на дорогу.

Наверно, именно сейчас надо всё рассказать, подумал Маэдрос. Не только, что он любит Фингона… но и всю ту историю. Фингон заслужил честного к себе отношения, а Маэдрос на этот раз был уверен, что открывшись, его не потеряет. Фингон наверняка окажется таким же надёжным, каким уже не один раз себя показал. Он не сделает так, что Маэдрос ощутит себя наивным идиотом из-за того, что тогда позволил себе попасть в  _то_  положение… теперь Маэдрос был в Фингоне уверен.

— О чём ты там думаешь?

— Что? О, да ни о чём таком, — Маэдрос слегка опешил. — А что?

— Ну, просто ты так выглядел… — задумчиво проговорил Фингон, не отрывая взгляда от Маэдроса. — Будто что-то хочешь сказать мне.

— О…

— Так хочешь?

— Хочу что?

— Сказать мне что-то.

Не время и не место было для подобных признаний. Рассказу этому больше подходили огонь в камине или объятия в тёплой постели… но он ощущал на себе взгляд Фингона, и тот продолжал смотреть с такой нежностью… и чем-то ещё, чем-то, большим, чем просто нежность. Нужно что-то сказать, подумал Маэдрос.

— Да, думаю, да… — медленно выговорил Маэдрос, сворачивая на длинную подъездную дорожку к дому. Он сглотнул и опять бросил взгляд искоса на Фингона. — Я просто хотел сказать… ты был прав.

— В чём?

— В этом, — Маэдрос махнул рукой. — В этом… о нас. В том, что мы сможем, и что всё будет в порядке. — Он сделал вдох. Теперь можно признать это… уж это озвучить легче, чем всё остальное, что ему так хочется сказать. — Я согласился попробовать. На самом деле, я не думал всерьёз, что-то получится, но хотел попытаться… ради тебя. Потому что ты верил, что мы сможем. — Он не отрывал глаз от дороги. — Я никогда не был так рад, что оказался неправ, — закончил Маэдрос свою мысль, ещё раз искоса взглянув на Фингона.

Тот потянулся и положил ладонь Маэдросу на бедро.

— Спасибо, что доверяешь мне… и что в этом доверяешь, — тихо проговорил он. Маэдрос убрал правую руку с руля и сжал ладонь Фингона. Гараж был уже прямо по курсу. И Маэдрос переплёл пальцы с пальцами Фингона и опять сжал их. Он знал, что большего говорить и не нужно.

***

Машина Маглора стояла в гараже. Маэдрос с Фингоном вошли в дом, держась за руки, и не отпускали друг друга, пока не оказались в гостиной. Маглор был там, на одном из диванов, из колонок раздавалась музыка, он записывал что-то в тетрадку и поднял на них взгляд.

— Привет! — Маэдросу показалось, он искренне рад их видеть.

— Музыка твоя? — спросил Маэдрос, кивнув в сторону ближайшей колонки.

— Ага, но могу выключить, раз уж вы дома. Поработаю у себя.

— Да не, мне нравится, — уверил его Маэдрос, в немом вопросе сжав ладонь Фингона.

— И мне, — поддакнул Фингон, стиснув ладонь Маэдроса в ответ.

— Правда? Ну, она ещё очень сырая, — но лицо Маглора просияло, и они уселись на диване напротив него: Маэдрос — на дальнем конце дивана, Фингон — с ним рядышком; пальцы их так и были сплетены вместе. И Маэдрос выжидающе взглянул на Маглора.

— Начни с начала, а?

И Маглор включил. Пьеса была непростой, основную партию вело фортепиано, но вступали и скрипки. Вокальная партия пока не была дописана, как пояснил Маглор — он как раз над ней и работал. Тема его взбудоражила, он воодушевлённо пояснял им детали композиции, речь его стала быстрой. Мелодия оказалась длиннее, чем ожидал Маэдрос.

— Это же не одна из твоих мелодий для «Аваллонэ», да? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — покачал головой Маглор, — эту хочу взять как самостоятельный проект в следующем семестре. К весенним отчётным концертам мне нужно подготовить пару пьес. И решить, буду я исполнять вокальное соло или партию на фортепиано. Брать на себя и то, и то — слишком уж большой вызов, — вздохнул он. — Ну, конечно, никаких вокальных партий пока я и не написал.

— А они нужны? — спросил Фингон.

— Ну я так задумал, — Маглор склонил голову набок. — Три составляющие: фортепиано и вокал составляют основную музыкальную линию, а скрипки добавляют гармонии и вторую ноту. — Он вопросительно взглянул на Фингона. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну, она прекрасна такой, как есть… я уверен, что вокал добавит к ней что-то, но вовсе не похоже, что в ней чего-то не хватает, — Фингон подвинулся ближе к Маэдросу, прислоняясь к его груди, и тот обнял его.

Маглор сдвинул брови, размышляя.

— Ну, конечно, я могу подумать о том, чтобы оставить как есть, без вокала… легче будет исполнить, — он откинулся на спинку дивана. — Но хотя бы одна композиция у меня должна быть с вокалом. — И он включил мелодию с начала и, прищурившись, стал слушать.

Маэдрос нежно поглаживал Фингону спину… Фингон уютно лежал в его объятиях, греясь в тепле от камина. Всё это — и нежная музыка из колонок, и паста, которой он недавно наелся, нагоняло на него сон. Он опустил голову на плечо Маэдроса… как он любил эти мгновения в его объятиях… так уютно, так приятно…

Маэдрос скосил глаза вниз, на расслабленного Фингона у своей груди. Тот, казалось, совсем засыпает. Да уж, не ночь для долгих разговоров или признаний в любви. Лучше приберечь это до того, как пройдут праздники — когда у них опять будет много времени наедине. Маэдрос на пару мгновений опустил голову на голову Фингона, коснувшись щекой его волос, и мягко проговорил:

— Будем закругляться?

— Мм-м… — неразборчиво пробормотал Фингон ему в рубашку.

— Сочту это за «да». — Маэдрос перевёл взгляд на Маглора. — Мы ужинали в «Тарас».

— О, углеводная кома, — со знанием дела заключил Маглор, кивнув в сторону Фингона.

— Похоже на то, — поддакнул Маэдрос и подпихнул Фингона, и тот сел и смущённо заморгал, глядя на Маглора.

— Прости… не собирался так засыпать.

— Да не волнуйся, — ответил тот. — Главное — не говори, что музыка виновата! Позволь мне думать, что во всём виноваты еда и Маэдрос, который всю ночь тебе спать не давал! — и он ухмыльнулся Фингону, который от этой ремарки приобрёл куда более бодрый вид и даже будто собирался отвечать, на что Маглор тут же предупреждающе выставил руку. — Только не рассказывай, чем именно он тебя всю ночь занимал, ладно? Мне ничего не нужно знать об этом! — и румянец Фингона, почти такой же багровый, как у Маэдроса сегодня днём, немало Маглора поразвлёк.

— На этой ноте, думаю, мы отправляемся спать, — Маэдрос встал и потянул за собой Фингона, позволив тому прислониться к себе. — Я завтра утром отвезу Фингона на вокзал, потом проверю, как там в магазине Эрестор, а потом нам надо ехать в Тирион. На всех трёх машинах поедем?

Маглор задумался.

— Я бы хотел иметь возможность уехать если что… если будет необходимость или настроение такое. Ты же в воскресенье вернёшься, так?

Маэдрос кивнул, всё ещё рассеянно поглаживая по кругу спину Фингона, прислонившегося к нему и обвившего руками его талию. Маглор обратил внимание, насколько легче и естественнее стали интимные прикосновения между ними за последние дни. Особенно, сегодняшним вечером…

— Я сказал Эрестору, что в воскресенье вернусь, так мы разделим праздничную неделю. Так что давайте каждый на своей машине. Уверен, Тьелко захочет на своей, на случай, если у него планы с Аредель.

— Я могу поработать в воскресенье за тебя, — подумав, предложил Маглор. — Я не против! Мне всё равно делать нечего, и, к тому же, я уверен, что захочу к тому моменту сделать перерыв.

— Ты не обязан. У тебя же каникулы.

— Ну, просто подумай. Реально! Я не против. Скажешь тогда.

— Спасибо! — Маэдрос прошёл за диваном, на котором сидел Маглор, нежно потрепав его по волосам, и вместе с Фингоном вышел из гостиной.

И пару минут спустя они были уже в кровати Маэдроса: Фингон свернулся калачиком прямо посередине, а Маэдрос гасил свет. Затем он скользнул под одеяло и придвинулся к Фингону, который тут же с довольным вздохом прижался к нему. Маэдрос поцеловал его в лоб и обвил руками — и сразу удивился, ощутив, что Фингон обнажён… видимо, тот слишком устал, чтобы озаботиться пижамой.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он Фингону в кудри и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь жаром тела Фингона… и не ожидал ощутить на шее тёплое дыхание и нежное прикосновение губ Фингона… скользнувших дальше вдоль линии подбородка. — А я думал, ты почти спишь…

— Ну, не настолько уж я и сонный, — ответил Фингон, умудряясь прижаться ещё теснее и заползая ладонями под футболку Маэдроса, дразняще скользя по груди подушечками пальцев… Маэдрос задрожал под этими прикосновениями, губы Фингона нашли его губы, язык скользнул в его рот — Маэдрос чуть приоткрыл его и тихо простонал в ответ.

Фингон, как и накануне, потянул вверх футболку Маэдроса — и тот избавился от неё, отбросив в сторону, и вновь переключил всё внимание на Фингона, провёл пальцем по его подбородку, шее, нежно лаская другой рукой грудь…

Они лежали лицом к лицу, было слишком темно, чтобы что-то всерьёз различить, но Маэдрос мог разглядеть в тусклом свете линии лица Фингона, его плечи… он скользил ладонями ниже, по тугим мышцам живота Фингона, выступающим бедренным косточкам — а Фингон вздрагивал от этих касаний… Маэдрос ощущал, как возбуждённый член Фингона прижимается к его бедру… и вёл ладони ниже и ниже.

Да, Фингон не озаботился и пижамными штанами — под ладонями Маэдроса была лишь гладкая кожа, и вот он скользнул рукой к его паху, и Фингон застонал ему прямо в рот — и теперь внимание Маэдроса было отдано шее Фингона, по которой он вёл губами — и ниже, и ниже, по груди, лёгкими, но неспешными и жаркими поцелуями к животу…

Ладони Фингона же коснулись пояса пижамных штанов Маэдроса и теперь осторожно кружили по талии, тянули за ткань, и Фингон прошептал:

— Маэдрос?..

— Сегодня твоя очередь, — прошептал Маэдрос в ответ и продолжил спускаться ласками ниже и ниже, замерев лишь для того, чтобы поднять взгляд на Фингона, ощутив, как пальцы того вплелись в его волосы. — Если ты хочешь, конечно…

— Хочу тебя… — прошептал Фингон в ответ, нежно отводя от лица Маэдроса пряди волос.

И Фингон ощутил жаркие губы Маэдроса внизу своего живота… влажное скольжение языка ниже и ниже…

— Финьо, — выдохнул Маэдрос, ощутив, как тот задрожал в его руках.

И дальше воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь их выдохами, да ещё тихими стонами — наградой Маэдросу за то, что он творил с Фингоном… и тот вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, а потом содрогнулся всем телом — раз, другой, — и тихо выдохнул:

— Майтимо… — и затем в изнеможении распластался на постели, переводя дыхание.

Маэдрос переместился выше и улёгся головой Фингону на грудь, ощущая, как быстро колотится у того сердце, Фингон же нежно и медленно поглаживал его по волосам. Маэдрос не ожидал, что с губ Фингона сорвётся такое прозвище… и задался вопросом, откуда же оно взялось. Губами он беззвучно коснулся груди Фингона, выдыхая на тёплую кожу.

Фингон пробормотал что-то, что он не сумел разобрать, сердцебиение его словно заглушило все другие звуки… дыхание становилось всё более мерным — и вот тот уснул: об этом сообщило то самое тихое посапывание.

— Люблю тебя, Финьо… — прошептал Маэдрос в темноту, обнимая спящего Фингона.


	30. Chapter 30

Маэдрос проснулся посреди ночи, моментально поразившись, что так и лежит у Фингона на груди. Ещё неделю назад он вообще не мог представить, что кто-то спит с ним в одной постели всю ночь, не говоря уже о такой близости… всего неделя — и какую разницу она сотворила!

Какую разницу сотворил Фингон, поправил себя он. Сам он никогда бы не осмелился на подобное, если бы Фингон не предложил, если бы Фингон в него не поверил… в них, в их отношения.

Сердце Фингона под ним билось медленно и размеренно, тело перестало источать такой жар. Маэдрос сдвинулся, накрыл их обоих одеялом и прижался теперь к Фингону сбоку, обхватив рукой за талию. Впереди всего лишь пара дней поодиночке — а потом они опять будут вместе. И он уже ждал этого «вместе»… конечно они как-нибудь сумеют выкроить время и повидаться и в Тирионе, к тому же, семейные дела оттянут внимание на себя… хотя бы немножко.

Он улыбнулся — до него дошло, что утром не придётся везти Фингона на вокзал. Раз они поедут в Тирион на трёх машинах, нет необходимости ждать ни Маглора, ни Тьелко, так что он может отоспаться, взять Фингона с собой, заехать в магазин переговорить с Эрестором, а затем сам и отвезти Фингона в Тирион. Предстоящий день в его глазах стал сразу выглядеть получше.

Маэдрос придвинулся ближе к Фингону и легонько поцеловал его волосы… может, сегодня утром сон будет не единственным их занятием, подумал он, и от этой мысли его затопило тепло. Он вдохнул аромат волос Фингона и закрыл глаза.

***

Они уже некоторое время не спали, обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями. Фингон уткнулся Маэдросу в шею и расслабленно выводил пальцами круги на его обнажённой груди… руки Маэдроса, такие тёплые и надёжные, обвивали его. Пробуждение было очень неспешным: когда солнце стало засвечивать в окно спальни, они соприкоснулись друг с другом телами и тут же инстинктивно придвинулись друг к другу ближе. Правда, голоса братьев Маэдроса в холле внизу оказались эффективным противоядием к более пылкой интимности.

— Итак… — Маэдрос нежно накручивал на пальцы кудри Фингона. — Майтимо*?..

Фингон застонал и пылающим лицом уткнулся Маэдросу в плечо.

— Да ладно тебе, ну перестань! Мне правда очень понравилось! Просто любопытно, с чего вдруг.

— Да просто придумалось само, — пробормотал Фингон Маэдросу в плечо, решительно не поднимая глаз. — Твои братья называют тебя «Маэ» — и мне нравится — но мне показалось неправильным звать тебя, как они.

— Но я тебя называю «Финьо»… как и твоя сестра. Я всё теперь сделал странным, да? — в голосе Маэдроса прозвучали нотки, заставившие Фингона поднять взгляд: глаза Маэдроса были широко распахнуты, казалось, он растерялся.

— Да стой, ты не сделал ничего дурного! — пихнул его Фингон. — Я привык к «Финьо», и мне нравится, когда ты так зовёшь меня… это даже как-то более интимно, что ли… — Фингон прервался и опять застонал. — Ох, ладно, теперь это правда странно! — И опять уткнулся лицом Маэдросу в плечо, на этот раз уже смеясь. Через мгновение он поднял взгляд, встречаясь с серебряными глазами Маэдроса. — Что ж, ладно, в любом случае, как я уже сказал, «Маэ» мне нравится, но было странно тебя так называть… И это всё Финрод: он делал дома кое-какие задания по лингвистике, и вот оно само как-то мне… показалось, «Майтимо» — то, что надо.

Маэдрос поцеловал его в лоб и посмотрел в глаза с выражением лица озорным, но очень нежным.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я знаю значение этого слова? Я изучал тот же предмет, что и Финрод! — и расхохотался, глядя, как Фингон натянул простынку на совершенно багровое теперь лицо. — Ты теперь должен ответить: как считаешь, подходит мне это имя или не подходит! — добавил Маэдрос, и с губ Фингона сорвалось приглушённое ругательство.

Маэдрос заглянул за уголок простынки, прячущей полыхающее краской лицо Фингона, который оттуда смотрел на него.

— Ну… тогда я не особенно соображал, что говорю… — хрипло пробормотал он, на что Маэдрос ухмыльнулся:

— Могу понять! Я и сам не особенно-то соображал!

Фингон в раздражении застонал и отбросил простынку, затем вцепился руками в волосы и затряс головой.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, как смущаешь меня?

— Себя или тебя? Такому имени соответствовать не так просто! — Маэдрос улёгся на бок, лицом к Фингону, и провёл пальцем по его обнажённому плечу. — Но мне нравится!

— Ну, я бы сказал «прекрасно сложённый» тебе абсолютно подходит, — Фингон наконец развернулся к Маэдросу лицом. — По крайней мере, судя по результатам моего… беглого исследования. Но возможно, придётся это исследование продолжить! Ну, понимаешь, чтобы точно подтвердить гипотезу! — от его усмешки у Маэдроса перехватило дыхание — и губы Фингона накрыли его губы.

***

В «Букинисте» они оказались к одиннадцати и бок о бок отправились искать Эрестора — студента, который работал у Маэдроса неполную неделю уже несколько месяцев. Тот, на задах магазина, среди книг по истории, был увлечён беседой с каким-то покупателем.

— Не могу сказать, что о такой слышал, но буду рад поискать в онлайн-магазинах и попробовать для вас заказать, — как раз говорил Эрестор, когда заметил Маэдроса, кивнул ему и продолжил говорить с покупателем. — Почему бы вам не подойти со мной к прилавку, и там, за компьютером, мы сможем поискать книгу. — И, проходя с покупателем мимо Маэдроса, поднял бровь, глядя на него. — Минутку, Маэдрос, сейчас вернусь.

Фингон с Маэдросом уютно устроились в креслах в центре магазина и ждали, а Эрестор деловито что-то печатал на компьютере.

— А я-то, когда впервые пришёл к вам за книжкой, решил, что ты изо всех сил стараешься сделать мне приятное! — заявил Фингон. — Но, похоже, ты требуешь обслуживания такого уровня по отношению ко всем! — Он не смог удержаться от ухмылки.

— Нет, не ко всем, — усмехнулся в ответ Маэдрос. — Уж поверь, не всем я предоставляю бесплатную доставку! — подмигнул он Фингону.

— Я так и знал! Я ведь даже тебя спросил тогда — а ты вместо того пригласил меня на кофе!

— А ты бы предпочёл оплатить срочную доставку?

— Знаешь, лучше бы я её оплатил и всё равно угостил тебя кофе…

— Но как я мог быть уверен в таком тогда, а? — во взгляде Маэдроса появилась та мягкость, которую Фингон так любил.

— Да, ты прав, — признал Фингон. — Я тогда не мог ни единой связной фразы выдать рядом с тобой…

— Эй, Маэдрос! — прервал их возглас, и Маэдрос увидел, что к ним направляется Эрестор. И встал, и Фингон встал следом за ним.

— Фингон, это Эрестор, мой управляющий, правая рука и причина, по которой у меня случаются отгулы, — он кивнул в сторону Фингон. — Эрестор, а это Фингон.

— О, наконец-то я познакомился с причиной, ради которой ты хотел все эти отгулы, — сухо проговорил Эрестор и пожал Фингону руку. — Рад познакомиться. И рад, что он наконец нашёл повод хоть ненадолго вылезать из магазина. Он страшно путается под ногами, когда тут торчит! — с тем же невозмутимым видом продолжил он, и Маэдрос застонал. — Просто, все эти его идеи… — пояснил Эрестор Фингону, — в половине случаев, в них никакой финансовой выгоды! Вот что получаешь, когда человек с докторской степенью в классической литературе пытается управлять бизнесом! — любовь во взгляде Эрестора, направленном на работодателя, противоречила его словесным нападкам.

— А мне вот его идеи нравятся, — преданно заявил Фингон.

— Ну, хоть кому-то! Маэдрос, а что случилось? — он опять развернулся к начальнику. — Разве ты сегодня не должен с семьёй быть?

— Я как раз прямо отсюда поеду в Тирион. Просто хотел проверить кое-что перед отъездом… пара посылок должна была прийти.

— Нам каждый день приходят посылки, Маэдрос! Думаю, проверять их — часть моей работы.

Фингон посмотрел на Эрестора повнимательнее. Не такой высокий, как Маэдрос, глаза серые, а волосы тёмные — прямо как у Маглора, но лицо куда более серьёзное, чем у того. Не похоже было, что он часто смеётся, ну, так Фингону показалось.

— Фингон, ты не против сходить взять нам пару кофе на дорожку? — попросил Маэдрос.

— Да, конечно. Сейчас вернусь!

Как только Фингон отошёл, Эрестор тут же поднял бровь, глядя на Маэдроса.

— Вижу-вижу теперь, чего это ты был всё время так занят!

— Заткнись, Эрестор, не уподобляйся моим братьям! Слушай, я жду посылку из Великобритании, книгу по архитектуре. Статус доставки у неё «доставлено на почтамт Тириона», но никак эту проклятую штуку не привезут! А это мой рождественский подарок Фингону! Напишешь мне смс, если она прибудет сегодня? Я вернусь в воскресенье, но всё равно хочу знать заранее. Я такой везунчик, что она и до понедельника может не приехать, и тогда придётся специально заезжать за ней на неделе. — Он огляделся по сторонам, но Фингон ещё был у кофемашины, наполняя для них стаканчики.

— Да не волнуйся, Маэдрос, я тебе напишу, если сегодня доставят. Если нет, я тебе сам её завезу. Ты же знаешь, я живу в Тирионе — мне совершенно несложно будет это сделать! — Эрестор пихнул его в плечо. — Я держу руку на пульсе, не дёргайся, ок? Повеселись уже! Если до понедельника ничего не поступит, позвоню на тирионскую почту. И совершенно не против на них наехать. Это будет даже забавно!

— Странные у тебя забавы, Эрестор, — рассмеялся Маэдрос.

— Каждому своё! Ну, напишу тебе. Не парься! — Лицо Эрестора озарилось неожиданной улыбкой, и он вернулся к работе за прилавком.

Тут подошёл и Фингон, с парой кофе.

— Всё нормально?

— Всё нормально! — эхом отозвался Маэдрос. — Как насчёт перехватить какой-нибудь еды по дороге?

— Ну, сегодня мне делать нечего — только перепаковать рюкзак, чтобы к родителям ехать, ну и быть у них к четырём. До этого я весь твой!

— Как же мне нравится слушать, как это звучит, а! — ухмыльнулся Маэдрос.

***

_Субботнее утро, Тирион, Таргелион-парк_

— Так, ещё раз: как называется игра? — спросила Аредель у Тьелко, пока они шли пешком к заснеженной спортивной площадке в парке неподалёку от их дома в Тирионе.

— На самом деле, у неё толком и нету имени, — признался Тьелко. — Мы её придумали сто лет назад, она как-то сама собой родилась.

— Так значит, это типа рэгби?

— Похоже, ага, — подтвердил Маэдрос, когда они с Фингоном поравнялись с ними. — Цель — доставить мяч за линию. Но как именно — неважно: хоть пасуй, хоть сам беги, хоть пни его, хоть толкай через линию игрока с мячом — как угодно.

— А как останавливать противника? — спросил Фингон.

— Да как хочешь, но не хватать за лицо, — объяснил Тьелко. — Отбирай, применяй силу, делай проход, толкай, блокируй — всё, что получается, но за лицо не хватай. — Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Аредель, и обнял её за плечи. — Защитим наши хорошенькие личики!

— Ну не то чтобы мы не заканчивали игр с фингалами и выбитыми зубами… — пробурчал Маглор.

— Мэгз, ну не нарочно же, сам будто не знаешь! Кто может предсказать, кому при отборе прилетит локтем! Если в лицо целился намеренно — вот что против правил, а случайные попадания — нет!

— А Азагхал будет? — спросил Морьо у Маэдроса.

— Нет, они с Тельхар на каникулах в Белегосте, с родными.

— Вот чёрт! Азагхал в игре так хорош! Он единственный, кто может выбить Тьелко!

Они дошли до площадки и кучно встали. Пришли и братья Фингона, и все братья Маэдроса.

— А снежки зачем? — спросил Тургон, с любопытством глядя на Амрода и Амраса, которые, на коленках, на другом конце площадки, сооружали огромные груды из снежков.

— Зимняя модификация, — пояснил Маэдрос. — Мы это придумали, когда близнецы были ещё слишком мелкими для таких игр. Они сидели у боковой линии и обстреливали всех в пределах досягаемости снежками. Тактика отвлечения внимания!

— Куда сложнее забивать, когда у тебя всё лицо в снегу, — добавил Курво. — Так в итоге и повелось.

— Я соберу одну команду, а ты, Маэ, — другую, — распорядился Тьелко. — Морьо, Курво — делайте финишную линию. Близнецы после снежков сделают боковые. — Он оглянулся на остальных братьев и семейство Фингона. — Маэ, давай выбирай первым.

— Может, мне просто взять всех, кто раньше не играл, — задумчиво проговорил Маэдрос.

— Не, так нечестно! — запротестовал Маглор. — Вас разобьют! К тому же, они лучше всё поймут, если будут перемешаны с ветеранами.

— Отлично, тогда я беру Фингона, — Маэдрос положил руку Фингону на плечо.

— Уверен, что не хочешь отдать его в мою команду? Будет хороший повод его потискать! — ухмыльнулся Тьелко, наслаждаясь румянцем, залившим щёки и Фингона, и Маэдроса после этих слов. — Я вот для этого отдаю тебе Аредель.

Аредель пихнула его, и тот поскользнулся на снегу.

— Не собираюсь быть в твоей команде, Тьелко! Я тут, чтобы надрать тебе задницу! — и расхохоталась, когда тот сгрёб её в объятия и чмокнул в макушку.

— Поживём-увидим! Ладно, я тогда возьму Курво, — Тьелко нежно посмотрел на Аредель. — Никогда не узнаешь точно, что именно тебя долбанёт! — предостерёг он Аредель.

— Беру Аредель! — согласился Маэдрос.

— Морьо, — это уже был Тьелко.

— Маглор!

— Тургон!

— Аргон!

На что Тьелко нахмурился:

— Э, так нечестно — мне приходится брать близнецов, — Аредель озадаченно взглянула не него. — Они должны играть в одной команде, или будут мухлевать — они слишком похожи между собой и, попадают в разные команды, оба играют за обе! Нарочно одеваются на игры одинаково. Это так достаёт!

— Заткнись, Тьелко! — хором воскликнули близнецы, как раз закончившие со снежками. Тьелко их проигнорировал.

— Я возьму Аргона, Маэ. А ты бери кошмарных близнецов, и так мы уравняем шансы.

— Где же тут равные шансы? — спросил Фингон. — У нас так на одного игрока больше, это же странно!

— Да, но зато у вас Маглор, а он игрок никакущий, так что фигня это всё! — теперь к ним присоединился и Морьо.

Маглор пихнул Морьо в плечо.

— Ну-ну, Морьо, смотри у меня! Можешь внезапно получить снегом в физиономию!

Маэдрос закатил глаза.

— Ну ладно, моя команда — сюда! — они переместились на финишную линию, которую вытоптали Морьо с Курво — бурая трава резко контрастировала с окружающим белым снегом. — Маглор, ты на снежки! — Маэдрос махнул рукой в сторону кучи снежков у боковой линии. — А остальные, слушайте: мяч обычно у Тьелко! Если он подберётся близко к финишной линии, Маглор забросает его снежками в лицо, чтобы остановить. Я попытаюсь отобрать у него мяч, а вы должны блокировать остальных, чтобы они мне не мешали. Не думайте даже на него нападать — это как бороться с кирпичной стеной! — говоря всё это, Маэдрос убрал от лица волосы, завязывая в хвост на затылке. Фингон заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как тот запрокидывает голову, взглядом лаская линию шеи Маэдроса… затем потряс головой и вернул внимание к инструкциям, что выкрикивал Маэдрос.

— Любой принесёт очко, если удастся переправить мяч через финишную линию! Как угодно, в любой момент! Следите за Морьо — он любит делать проход! А Курво любит заходить сбоку или со спины и выбивать мяч у вас из рук, — Маэдрос обвёл взглядом свою команду и одарил их свирепой улыбкой. — Итак, время битвы! Порвём их!

И даже спустя четверть часа игра продолжала выглядеть для Фингона полной неразберихой. Тьелко открыл счёт, но после им удавалось сдержать его. Маэдрос сделал передачу на Аредель, та уклонилась от Курво, избавилась от Морьо, блокировав того плечом, и, чтобы Тьелко не остановил её, Маэдрос врезался прямо в него.

Но Тьелко это не сильно помешало. Он отбросил Маэдроса в сторону и, лбом вперёд, ринулся прямо на Аредель, схватил её за талию, перекидывая прямо с мячом, через своё плечо. Маэдрос заорал ей, чтобы она делала пас на Фингона, да на кого угодно, — но Тьелко пробежал с ней на плече до финишной линии и рухнул за пределами игрового поля с ней вместе — и она никому не успела кинуть мяч.

— Гол! — завопил Морьо, и они с Курво ударили по рукам.

— Да какой же это гол! — воскликнул Фингон. — Да у него мяча не было!

— Но у него была она, а у неё был мяч! — заявил один из близнецов. — Неважно, как ты его доставишь за линию — главное — доставить!

Аредель, так и валяясь вместе с Тьелко в снегу, забросала его тем самым снегом. Он наклонился и поцеловал её, тщетно пытаясь так утихомирить.

— Ах ты гад! — воскликнула она, накидав ещё больше снега ему на голову, но всё же поцеловав в ответ.

— Да ладно уже, Тьелко! — крикнул Морьо.

— Тьелко, ну правда! Я отменю гол, если ты не прекратишь! — проворчал Маглор.

Тьелко потянул Аредель на ноги, и все вернулись в центр поля — к новому раунду, только Аргон и Маглор пополняли арсенал снежков.

Какая же нелепая игра, думал Фингон, яростно борясь с Курво, но как же ему нравилось всё это безумство! Аредель всё же отобрала мяч у Морьо, ловко пнув его в лодыжку. Маэдрос побежал по полю к линии, чтобы поймать её передачу — и он бежал и кричал ей, что открыт для паса, и уже был почти на финишной линии…

…и не заметил Тургона, заходившего ему за спину. И одновременно с Аредель, кинувшей ему мяч, Аргон попал ему прямо в лицо снежком, залепив очки и временно ослепив. Теперь он точно не сможет поймать пас, решил Фингон, ринувшись к нему по полю следом за Аредель и пытаясь сделать бегущему за нею Курво подсечку.

Маэдрос замотал головой, безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть с очков снег, и снова закричал Аредель. Тургон, видя, что снежок оказался против Маэдроса не таким уж и эффективным, схватил Маэдроса сзади, заламывая руки ему за спину. И Фингон услышал, как выругался Курво, тут же бросивший преследовать Аредель и рванувший к финишной линии.

— Тургон, нет!!! — взревел Тьелко, эхом ему вторил Маглор, оба ринулись к Маэдросу, мяч был забыт. Фингон на мгновение удивился — ведь это вроде бы не было запрещено правилами, Морьо с ним самим такое выкинул в предыдущем раунде — затем развернулся к Маэдросу и остановился.

Маэдрос в захвате Тургона словно взорвался, резко запрокинув назад голову и ударив Тургона макушкой прямо в лицо, взбрыкнув ногами — и теперь, освободившись от хватки, развернулся и засадил Тургону локтем в живот, а затем и в лицо. Тургон осел на снег, из носа его хлынула кровь, и Маэдрос оседлал его, прижимая к земле. Рыжие волосы высвободились из хвоста, взметнувшись вокруг лица, очки исчезли, грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Маэ, тихо, тихо! — Тьелко добежал до них первым и с помощью Морьо оттащил Маэдроса от Тургона.

— Да что за чёрт?! — рявкнула Аредель, рухнув рядом с Тургоном на снег, Фингон медленно подошёл ближе. Аргон опустился рядом с Тургоном с другой стороны и теперь помогал тому сесть. Фингон машинально порылся в карманах, выудил шапку и кинул Аргону — а тот использовал её, чтобы попытаться остановить кровь, что хлестала у Тургона из носа.

Фингон так и стоял, неловко, словно посередине между Тургоном и Маэдросом, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он словно не мог заставить себя сделать ни шагу… а если бы даже и мог, то не знал, в какую сторону ему следует идти.

Маэдрос упал на колени, Морьо и Тьелко положили ладони ему на плечи, Маглор встал перед ним и нежно гладил его по волосам, шепча что-то, что Фингон расслышать не мог.

— Простите… простите… — повторял Маэдрос и тряс головой, будто пытаясь прояснить сознание, и так тяжело дышал… Морьо и Тьелко отпустили его, но остальные братья встали вокруг Маэдроса, словно сформировав защитный круг. Тьелко подошёл к Тургону.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, но что за фигня произошла? — невнятно пробормотал Тургон — Аргон продолжал прижимать пригоршню снега к его переносице.

— Мужик, прости… мне надо было предупредить тебя, чтоб ты Маэ сзади не хватал…

— Тьелко, хватит! — Маэдрос уже стоял рядом и протягивал Тургону руку. — Тургон, пожалуйста, прости, мне так жаль! — Виноватое лицо Маэдроса было настолько бледным, что, по мнению Фингона, тот выглядел даже хуже Тургона, с его перепачканным слизью и кровью лицом. — Прости меня… — опять повторил Маэдрос. — Я просто не ожидал…

— Да всё со мной нормально будет, — Тургон встал, прижимая окровавленную шапку Фингона к носу.

Фингон обратил внимание, что братья Маэдроса продолжали кучковаться друг с другом и не сводили глаз с Маэдроса, а лица их выражали тревогу, волнение и сочувствие. Маглор опять встал рядом с Маэдросом, а остальные слонялись неподалёку. Один из близнецов держал очки.

— Ты как? — спросил Тургона Фингон, шагнув к брату и теперь встав ближе и к Маэдросу, и к Тургону. Тургон убрал окровавленную шапку от лица, кровотечение остановилось, но лицо оставалось перепачканным кровью, снегом и слизью из носа.

— Да нормально. Думаю, во время этой игры такое случается.

— Случается… — подтвердил Маэдрос. — Мне так жаль, прости меня! Ты застал меня врасплох… но я не должен был так на тебя набрасываться!

— Да ничего, — Тургон одарил его долгим взглядом. — Наверно, в следующий раз мне безопаснее играть за твою команду!

— Думаю, нам лучше отвезти Турко домой, — сказал Аргон. — Пакет со льдом поможет куда лучше снега.

Фингон сделал ещё шаг, ободряюще сжал плечо Тургона, а затем развернулся к Маэдросу и потянулся к нему, легонько касаясь предплечья.

— Позвонишь мне попозже? — тихо спросил он. — Наш ужин ведь в силе?

Маэдрос ответил ему тоскливым взглядом, в котором сквозили и стыд, и отчаяние.

— Если ты не захочешь, я пойму… — тихим и напряжённым голосом выговорил он.

Фингон нахмурился и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да почему же мне не захотеть? Да ладно тебе, Маэдрос! Это же несчастный случай! Такое случается, особенно в подобных играх! Я сам Тургону и похлеще нос разбивал! — Он положил ладонь Маэдросу на плечо и шагнул ещё ближе, говоря тихо, так, чтобы слышно было лишь им двоим. — Жду не дождусь заполучить тебя наконец в своё личное пользование! Я тебе позвоню. — И, поднявшись на цыпочки, прижался губами к губам Маэдроса, не заботясь о том, что рядом были и братья Маэдроса, и его собственные братья и сестра.

Маглор взглядом поблагодарил его. Глаза Аргона в удивлении округлились, но он оказался достаточно умён, чтобы промолчать. Фингон ощутил пальцами мимолётное касание холодных пальцев Маэдроса — и крепко стиснул их в ответ, ободряюще улыбаясь Маэдросу, другой рукой так не отпуская его плеча.

— Я тебе позвоню! — повторил он и медленно разнял их руки, а затем присоединился к ожидавшим его братьям и сестре, на прощанье ещё разок развернувшись и помахав Маэдросу.

Маэдрос провожал его взглядом, пока он не скрылся из вида, а затем, не говоря братьям ни слова, направился по истоптанному снегу в направлении дома. Маглор и Тьелко понимающе переглянулись, и Маглор пошёл за ним. Догнав Маэдроса, он замедлил темп, пытаясь подстроить шаги под длинный шаг Маэдроса. Это было лучше, чем что-то говорить — да и нечего сейчас было сказать такого, чтобы Маэдросу полегчало, а при этом было множество вещей, от которых ему стало бы только хуже.

Они почти уже дошли до дома, а Маэдрос даже не взглянул на него. Маглор знал, что братья нарочно отстали, давая им возможность побыть наедине до того, как все окажутся дома. У Маэдроса таких реакций, как сегодня, не было уже кучу времени, годы — да, пожалуй, с самых ранних дней после выздоровления. Но они-то все знали, чего избегать — после того, как пару раз на такое напоролись. Маэдроса со спины хватать было нельзя! Маглор выругался про себя, когда осознал простую вещь: Маэдрос ведь недаром предложил всю семью Фингона взять к себе в команду. Если бы они послушались и поняли, почему он такое предлагал, такого бы никогда не случилось! Надо было догадаться! Маглор первый должен был догадаться — ведь понятно, что Маэдрос не стал бы пояснять свои причины семье Фингона… и даже самому Фингону. Они же не знали ничего. Зато вот они, братья Маэдроса, знали — и круто облажались сегодня и в том, чтобы понять брата, и в том, чтоб защитить его от таких происшествий.

Маглор снова выругался, не отследив, что на этот раз сделал это вслух.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Маэдрос, глядя прямо перед собой и ускорив шаг.

— И уж точно не виноват ты! — Маглор попытался идти быстрее, чтобы попадать с братом в ногу.

— Конечно, я виноват! — Маэдрос развернулся к нему, лицо его было жёстким, а взгляд — холодным. — А кто же ещё виноват, а, Маглор? Психанул я. Ударил Тургона я. Всё знал и понимал, но во всё это полез — тоже я, потому что — снова я! — я самонадеянно думал, что со всем могу справиться! — Он возвысил голос, тон был резким и беспощадным — и вновь развернулся, глядя вперёд и стиснув кулаки.

— Мы не слушали тебя… я не слушал. Я знаю, зачем ты хотел взять их всех к себе в команду… я просто вовремя не понял, и потому виноват, — вздохнул Маглор. — Я тебя подвёл. Снова.

Пару минут они шли в тишине, и когда завернули за угол, Маэдрос опять заговорил.

— Я слишком расслабился и стал самонадеянным. Этому нет оправдания. В последние дни всё шло так хорошо, что на минутку я подумал… что может быть… я от всего уже избавился… может, на этот раз всё будет хорошо…

— Да это просто несчастный случай, Маэдрос! Все это понимают!

— А я не уверен. Какой же это несчастный случай, если ты подозреваешь, что может что-то такое произойти, а, Маглор? Когда ты всё подстраиваешь, чтобы только этого не произошло! Только не говори мне, что вы всю игру не перестроили под меня!

— Может и перестроили! А может, это наша забота — сделать теперь так, чтобы они всё поняли, а не твоя! Не всё всегда лишь твоя ответственность, Маэдрос! И не во всём ты виноват! — рявкнул Маглор. — Это был грёбаный несчастный случай, ясно тебе?! Это было не нарочно! И могло случиться с любым из нас. Мы в играх и хуже травмировали друг друга, да ты сам знаешь! И даже Фингон так сказал!

— Вот только Фингона не впутывай в это!

— Да он уже в этом! Просто расскажи ему, Маэдрос! Ты же знаешь, его это не напугает! Ничего из того, что ты говорил или делал, его не напугало! Он любит тебя! Ничто этого не изменит!

Маэдрос вновь одарил его этим холодным отстранённым взглядом.

— Может, это и не изменит его чувств ко мне. Но это не меняет моих чувств в этом во всём… как бы я ни старался, я не могу изменить ничего! Это часть того, кем я стал, и я это ненавижу!!! — Он развернулся и перешёл на бег, оставив Маглора позади.

***

Когда через пару минут Маглор вошёл в дом, дверь в комнату, которую они с Маэдросом делили в детстве на двоих, была заперта. Он знал, что стучать не стоит, — так что опустился на пол, прислонился спиной к двери и принялся ждать.

Так его и нашёл Тьелко. Маглор покачал головой, призывая Тьелко вести себя тихо. И брат присоединился к нему на полу.

— Он всё так плохо воспринял? — прошептал Тьелко, придвинувшись к Маглору ближе. Маглор кивнул. Тьелко вздохнул и запрокинул голову. — Это я виноват. Он попросил их всех к себе команду, а я даже не подумал, почему — пока всё не случилось. — Тьелко стукнул кулаком по другой своей руке. — Какой же я грёбаный дебил!

— Да заткнись, — выдохнул Маглор. — Не только ты.

— Маглор, как же это меня бесит! Он столько всякой херни прожил, и это всё никак его не отпустит! — Тьелко говорил тихо, но яростно. — Грёбаный Моргот! Грёбаный Ангбанд! Чтоб им всем провалиться!

И после они сидели молча, плечом к плечу. По лестнице на несколько ступенек снизу поднялся Морьо, голова его показалась у площадки второго этажа, он увидел братьев и сочувственно кивнул.

— Я не пущу наверх никого, — одними губами прошептал он Маглору. — А мамы и папы ещё нету.

— Слава богу, — пробормотал Тьелко. — Нам ещё тут папы не хватало, который опять всё попытается рационализировать, и мамы, с этим её взглядом…

На что Маглор лишь безмолвно кивнул.

Но, к их удивлению, не прошло и двадцати минут, как дверь за их спинами внезапно открылась — и оба в итоге неуклюже плюхнулись на пол. Сверху вниз на них глазел Маэдрос.

— Раз уж вы тут собрались просидеть весь день, может, лучше просто войдёте?

Они кое-как поднялись на ноги и вошли в спальню, и Маглор запер дверь за их спинами. Маэдрос боком сел на кровать, прислонившись к стене. Братья уселись напротив него, на старую кровать Маглора.

Наконец молчание нарушил Тьелко.

— Маэ, прости, мне так жаль! Я понял, что ты пытался сделать, разбивая нас на команды, и прости меня, что я не догадался! Маэ, ну правда! Я такой грёбаный идиот… я даже не подумал об этом, пока Тургон за тобой не рванул.

— Нет, виноват я. Я должен был подумать заранее! — ответил Маэдрос.

— Да нахер, Маэ! Это чушь собачья!!! Не должен ты всегда об этом думать, подстраиваться, всю жизнь свою принести этому в жертву! Так нечестно!

— Но, Тьелко, так ведь оно и происходит, — спокойно посмотрел на него Маэдрос. — Самое время это признать. Я думал, что справился уже, но, похоже, излишне расслабился. Очевидно, я не могу себе этого позволить.

— Да не прав ты, Маэ! Всё и вправду стало лучше! Становится лучше! Я сам вижу! — Тьелко пихнул Маглора. — Маглор, ну правда же?

Маглор взглянул на старшего брата. Маэдрос был бледен, но хотя бы взгляд его перестал быть таким холодным. Правда, нынешний его вид Маглору тоже не особенно нравился — такой закрытый и отстранённый. Полный решимости. Маглора это нервировало.

— Маэдрос?..

— Я никогда не хотел втравливать Фингона во всё это… — начал говорить Маэдрос, и в животе у Маглора что-то больно сжалось.

Вот дерьмо, подумал Маглор, ну вот оно. Самое лучшее, что с Маэдросом случилось, — это Фингон, а теперь он собирается от этого сбежать. Дерьмо! Маглор задержал дыхание и ждал, поспешно стиснув рукой бедро Тьелко, чтобы утихомирить вспыльчивого брата. Но на этот раз, кажется, Тьелко намёк понял — со свистом втянул носом воздух, но, благодарение богу, промолчал.

— …но похоже, что сам Фингон не хочет держаться от этого всего подальше. И я ему благодарен, — Маэдрос вздохнул, и его лицо начало приобретать нормальный цвет. — Я думал о том, чтобы отступить, отпустить его… заставить уйти — ну, вы понимаете. Но это не то, чего я хочу! Я хочу быть с ним. Я теперь не могу представить мою жизнь без него! — Маэдрос прищурился, глядя на братьев. — Так что, если уж я вынужден подстраиваться, если я вынужден что-то открывать, что-то предпринимать, чтобы у нас всё получилось — то я буду! — Он наклонил голову, и взгляд его смягчился. — Я не могу отпустить себя — но и не могу позволять жизни проходить мимо!

Маглор судорожно выдохнул, только что осознав, что он, оказывается, задерживал дыхание. Тьелко рухнул спиной на постель.

— Чёрт, да Маэ же, не пугай меня так больше! Я уж думал, ты собрался всё бросить! — голос Тьелко дрожал, да так заметно, как Маглор раньше никогда не слышал.

— Так ты с ним вечером увидишься, как он того хочет?

— Какая-то часть меня не хочет… хочет прятаться тут всю ночь и всего избегать. Но это нечестно по отношению к нему — и, как я понял теперь, и по отношению ко мне тоже нечестно.

Вот какую решительность разглядел в нём Маглор, и она была совсем не про то, чего он так боялся. Ему захотелось хлопнуть Маэдроса по ладони, пихнуть кулаком Тьелко, крикнуть всем остальным внизу, что всё хорошо — но утешился он тем, что сделал ещё один долгий выдох и сказал:

— Слава богу… — и откинулся спиной на кровать рядом с Тьелко.

— А вы оба, что, и правда совсем в меня не верили? — в голосе Маэдроса слышалось недоверие.

Тьелко чуть приподнялся и наградил его говорящим взглядом.

— Маэ, а ты как думал! Ты вообще сам себя знаешь? Я ждал, что ты по крайней мере ещё неделю будешь стонать и самобичеваниями заниматься! Спасибо всем грёбаным богам за Фингона!!! Я уж думал, мне придётся как-то втряхивать в тебя здравый смысл — потому что уж я-то точно не собираюсь позволять тебе похерить твои отношения!

Маглор сел, встретился взглядом с Маэдросом и улыбнулся. И было так радостно увидеть ответную улыбку Маэдроса.

— Я могу попытаться, — сказал Маэдрос. — Вот что мне всегда говорит Фингон — и он всегда прав. Если не попытаюсь, то как я узнаю… — Лицо его опять посерьёзнело. — Хотя, думаю, я абсолютно похерил их семейные рождественские фотографии. Тургон будет ещё минимум неделю выглядеть как чёрт знает что.

— Хороший способ произвести первое впечатление на семью бойфренда, а, Маэ? — парировал Тьелко, и от абсурдности всего происходящего все они расхохотались.

Всё будет хорошо, подумал Маглор. Наконец-то у его брата всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Если вдруг кто не знает, «Майтимо» в переводе с квэнья означает «хорошо сложенный». Автор, как видим, обыгрывает квэнья как некий мёртвый язык типа латыни.


	31. Chapter 31

По крайней мере, Аредель дождалась, пока Маэдрос с братьями уйдут за пределы слышимости.

— Фингон, что за хрень тут сейчас была?!

Он продолжал идти, не отводя глаз от шедших впереди Тургона и Аргона.

— Фингон!!! — в попытках завладеть его вниманием, она треснула его по предплечью.

— Аредель, чего тебе надо? — выплюнул он.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты мне объяснил, что за хрень тут произошла, и что, чёрт побери, не так с твоим парнем!!!

Аргон обернулся и быстро взглянул на них, а затем наклонился к Тургону:

— Он что, правда, парень Фингона?! Когда это они успели?!

— Ну да, его парень. Как раз перед Благодарением, думаю, — хрипло и невнятно признался Тургон — у него уже вовсю раздулся отёк.

— С Маэдросом всё так! — ответил Фингон Аредель.

— Ты что, серьёзно?! Да он, блин, набросился на Тургона вообще без повода — а ты считаешь, что с ним всё так? Да что за хрень такая!!!

Фингон бросил на неё быстрый взгляд — глаза её сверкали, на лице была ярость. И он сдвинул брови, глядя на неё.

— Это было непреднамеренно! Просто несчастный случай! Расслабься уже, ладно? Я и сильнее Турко физиономию разбивал — как и ты сама!

— Не смеши меня! То, что случилось, вообще из ряда вон! — Она встретила его взгляд. — Поверить не могу, что ты его защищаешь!!!

Он остановился и развернулся к ней.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, ясно? Он перепугался, ударил Тургона — а потом извинился, и с Тургоном всё будет нормально! Всё, точка! — Пришла его очередь сверлить взглядом Аредель. — Если ты не переносишь на поле грубостей, может, тебе и играть не стоит?

— Это ты серьёзно сейчас?! Мне?!! Фингон, да ты что вообще?!! — Она толкнула его так сильно, что он пошатнулся, и побежала за братьями. Когда она догнала их, Тургон остановился.

— Окей, послушайте все, — сказал он, подождав, пока их догонит и Фингон, и лишь потом продолжил: — Аредель, спасибо за беспокойство, но, думаю, я сам могу с этим справиться, ясно? Это был несчастный случай. Стрёмноватый, но какая разница. Вышло так, как вышло. Перестань уже доставать его!

— Да ты что?! — теперь гнев Аредель обрушился на Тургона. — Ты реально собираешься так это всё оставить?! Фингон встречается с парнем, который на пустом месте превращается в маньяка — и тебе пофиг?!

— Ничего не на пустом месте! — взревел Фингон, напугав их всех.

— А тогда с чего это?! — огрызнулась Аредель.

Фингон уставился на неё, сразу потеряв весь боевой запал. Плечи его поникли, и он стиснул руки в карманах в кулаки.

— Хотел бы я сам знать… — тихо сказал он.

— О чём это ты, Финьо? — спросил Аргон.

— Не знаю. И я бы не сказал вам, если бы знал: это не мои секреты, — Фингон посмотрел Аргону в глаза. — Я только знаю, что с ним что-то случилось… что-то очень плохое. И с чем он не до конца ещё справился… но большего не знаю. — Он перевёл взгляд на Тургона. — Мне так жаль, что ты оказался втянут в это, Турко! Вот, наверное, почему он хотел всех нас взять в свою команду — чтобы ничего такого не произошло! — Фингон шумно выдохнул. — Я знаю, как он боится потерять контроль.

— И что, тебе нормально всё это? Он, теряющий контроль? — Аредель свела брови к переносице, сжала кулаки и сверлила взглядом Фингона, но в голосе её сквозило недоумение.

— Ну конечно, мне это нормально! — рыкнул на ней Фингон. — Маэдрос не такой! Это просто то, что случилось с ним — оно оставило такой след. От него это не зависит! — Он нахмурился. — Я не собираюсь судить Маэдроса за то, что не в его власти!

Она открыла было рот, чтобы ответить ему, но Тургон не дал ей этого сделать.

— Аредель, брось уже! — голос Тургона звучал куда жёстче, чем раньше. — Я вовсе не расстроен! Меня куда больше заботит, что мама скажет, меня увидев. Ты же знаешь, какая она — с этими рождественскими фотками! Так что не могла бы ты уже заткнуться наконец и дать мне дойти до дома и раздобыть там пакеты со льдом? — Он встретился с ней взглядом — не менее ледяным, чем её собственным — и, наконец, она ответила коротким гневным кивком.

— А что маме скажем? — спросил Аргон.

— Да скажем, что играли в снеговое рэгби, — закатил глаза Тургон, — и что мне прилетело локтем в нос. Чистую правду. Аргон, ну ты-то не начинай!

— Ничего я не начинаю, обещаю! — Аргон шагнул назад, подняв руки. — Просто хотел до возвращения домой удостовериться, что мы на одной волне в этом вопросе. Тургон, не бросайся на меня!

Фингон вздохнул и положил Тургону руку на плечо.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он брату. — Спасибо тебе за понимание…

Тургон кивнул в ответ.

— Да я всё понял, ты не волнуйся. Я знаю: он не нарочно, — и, понизив голос и наклонившись к Фингону, добавил: — Финьо, а ты уверен, что между вами всё ок?

— Всё хорошо… лучше, чем просто хорошо, — шёпотом ответил Фингон. — Беспокоиться не о чем, Турко, правда! — И он стиснул плечо брата.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь… — тихо откликнулся Тургон, склонил голову и улыбнулся; но так как лицо его было выпачкано кровью и засохшей слизью из носа, улыбка вышла скорее угрожающей, чем ободряющей. — Ну теперь-то мы можем наконец пойти уже домой, чтобы я мог смыть с лица всё это дерьмо, ну пожалуйста! Мне так мерзко — уверен, и выглядит оно не лучше!

— Ладно, — сказала Аредель, скрестив на груди руки и, качнувшись на пятках, опять зыркнула на Фингона. — Но наш с тобой разговор, Финьо, ещё не закончен!!!

***

Финголфин повесил куртку на вешалку и направился в кухню.

— Я вернулся! — сказал он, улыбнулся жене, и, когда она отвернулась от раковины и улыбнулась ему в ответ, поцеловал её.

— Закончил наконец свои рождественские покупки? — Анайрэ приподняла брови.

— Ты же знаешь, я большую часть купил заранее!

— Ну да. И именно поэтому тебе нужно было сегодня обязательно закупаться в одиночку? — усмехнулась она. — Я знаю, как ты был занят. И тебя знаю. Будто ты в первый раз так делаешь! Но в этом году ты опередил сам себя! — Она приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его в нос.

— Ну, я не утверждал, что всё к сегодняшнему дню закончил, только часть… — он обнял её. — Дети дома?

— Ага. И кстати: они утром ходили играть с друзьями в какую-то безумную игру в снегу. И Тургону разбили нос! — Она отмахнулась от Финголфина, попытавшегося её перебить. — Да он в порядке, хотя наверно завтра будет весь в синяках, но ничего страшного, так что не раздувай вокруг этого ничего, договорились?

— Печально, что у тебя так мало веры в меня!

— Ну, я уже сказала: я тебя знаю! — она пихнула его в грудь. — Не приставай к ним!

— Хорошо, хорошо, ни слова не скажу.

— Да слово сказать можешь, — закатила глаза Анайрэ, — просто внимания не заостряй.

— А всё-таки: с кем они ходили-то? С Финродом и его шайкой?

— Нет, Финарфин и Эарвен их отвезли на праздники в Альквалондэ. Помнишь, я тебе говорила, что познакомилась накануне Благодарения с новыми друзьями Аредель и Фингона? С ними и ходили, — Анайрэ облокотилась о кухонную стойку.

Финголфин открыл в шкафчик и вытащил оттуда пару бокалов.

— А я их знаю?

— Нет, хотя Аредель пару раз их в разговоре дома упоминала, — Анайрэ смотрела, как муж раскупоривает вино, которое достал из винного холодильника под стойкой. — А что за особенный повод для вина у нас?

— Я дома! И мне не надо на работу после праздника! И дома вся моя семья! Всё это — достойные поводы попраздновать! — он налил вино в бокал и передал ей.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит! Как же ты заполучил себе отгулы?

— Буду готовить досудебное соглашение, а в суд не надо. Так что просто жду проект от другой стороны. — Финголфин чокнулся с ней бокалами, и они выпили. Затем он склонил голову вбок, посмотрел на Анайрэ и нахмурился. — Так когда у Аредель появился этот парень?

— Она ещё не рассказала. Чего ты так смотришь?

— Хочу понять, знаю ли его. Последний, с кем она встречалась, был просто придурком! Я думал, мне придётся пригрозить ему судебным запретом или чем-то в этом роде! Он преследовал её, звонил, писал, являлся неожиданно — после того, как она его бросила, — лицо Финголфина помрачнело.

— Я знаю, знаю, — Анайрэ положила ладонь ему на плечо. — Но его больше нет в её жизни! — Она сжала его плечо и добавила: — А этот новый парень кажется симпатичным. Очень прямолинейный! Конечно, я его лишь раз видела, но и он, и его брат, были просто очаровательны!

— А что общего у его брата с Аредель?

— Так его брат с Фингоном встречается! Я разве тебе не говорила?

Финголфин неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Ну ты говорила, что он с кем-то встречается… но обычно его романы длятся недостаточно долго, чтобы я успел озаботиться тем, чтобы запомнить о них хоть что-то.

— Не очень тактично с твоей стороны говорить такое! — рассмеялась Анайрэ.

— Да это правда, и ты сама это знаешь. Думаешь, я действительно успею с ним познакомиться?

Лицо Анайрэ стало задумчивым.

— О, думаю, да. На этот раз определённо что-то особенное… ну, в любом случае, они встречались с этими двумя и остальными их братьями сегодня утром в Таргелион-парке. Ну, и если не считать носа Тургона, похоже, они отлично провели время.

— Остальными их братьями? Сколько же всего братьев у этих парней? — рассмеялся Финголфин.

— Шесть или семь, кажется. Большая мальчиковая семья!

— Шесть или семь братьев?.. — лицо Финголфина посерьёзнело.

— Что-то в этом роде.

— Так как, говоришь, их зовут? — серьёзное выражение с его лица не исчезло, и между бровями появилась складка.

— Маэдрос и Тьелко. А остальных как зовут, не знаю.

— Ох, я этого и боялся… — он сделал большой глоток и подлил себе ещё вина.

— Финголфин, о чём ты? — Анайрэ смотрела на мужа с любопытством.

Он поднял на неё взгляд.

— А Маэдрос — такой высокий, впечатляющий рыжий парень?

— Это точно, — лицо Анайрэ начало было расплываться в улыбке, но, когда она увидела тревогу в глазах мужа, улыбка увяла.

— Это сыновья Феанора, я теперь уверен. У него семеро сыновей, и двоих как раз так и зовут. — Финголфин ущипнул себя за переносицу и потом опять посмотрел на жену. — Я уверен, что они славные мальчики… но не уверен, что мне нравится, что наши дети с ними встречаются… — Он вздохнул. — Эта семья пережила тяжёлые времена, особенно… — он прервался. — А, ладно, ничего. На этом и остановимся.

— Ты о чём?

— О том самом. Этой семье тяжело пришлось… о, финансово у них всё великолепно, но всё для них так непросто, с тех пор, как был убит Финвэ… — Он сделал ещё один большой глоток. — Тьелко я не знаю совсем, но вот Маэдрос… впрочем, ладно. Мне не следует об этом говорить… это не лучшая мысль.

— Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь. Со смерти Финвэ прошёл не один год. Я уверена, для них всё это было нелегко, но время лечит такое, — она взяла ладонь Финголфина в свою. — У меня особенно не было возможности поговорить с Фингоном, но вот Аредель говорит, что у того с Маэдросом всё серьёзно. Она и сама увлечена Тьелко, но сам знаешь, как она относится к подобным признаниям. — Анайрэ пальцами коснулась подбородка мужа. — Послушай, что они тебе скажут, прежде чем самому что-то говорить, Фин! Я знаю, ты встревожен! Но пока эти мальчики для наших детей опасности не представляют, думаю, тебе нужно отступить.

Он выдохнул и сжал её ладонь.

— Да сами они неопасны! Я не об этом тревожусь! Если только семейная их эксцентричность… вспыльчивость — это да, определённо. Сложные — наверняка. Но опасные? Нет, неопасные! Просто чуть более сложный вызов для моих детей, чем я хотел бы, вот что я думаю. Все эти их семейные хвосты… наши дети к такому не привыкли.

— Думаю, это их дело и их решение. Они взрослые, хотя ты и хотел бы не помнить этого.

— Да знаю, — Финголфин потёр лоб, ощущая, как подступает головная боль. — Послушай. Ты же знаешь, я над этим делом работал…

— Да уж забудешь такое! Ты тогда постоянно по ночам работал! — Анайрэ придвинулась к мужу ближе и нежно погладила его по волосам. — К чему ты клонишь, Фин?..

Он взял её ладонь в свою и переплёл с нею пальцы, сжал и продолжил:

— Там много всего было… и многое я обсуждать не вправе. Адвокатская тайна.

— И? Какое отношение это имеет к тому, с кем наши дети встречаются?

Финголфин запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок, но затем снова посмотрел на неё.

— Помнишь, почему меня тогда отстранили от этого дела?

— У тебя с Феанором вышло одно из ваших знаменитых «расхождений во мнениях». Думаешь, я могла бы забыть? — она смотрела на него с любопытством. В те времена он всё время был раздражён, разгневан, обижен — но, как сейчас ей подумалось, негодование его было больше, чем просто профессиональным или даже личным. Она не так уж много о том размышляла тогда — благодарная тому, что из-за отстранения от дела он больше времени проводит дома, но, похоже, то противостояние так его и не отпустило.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — Финголфин запустил пальцы в волосы. — У меня с Феанором были… расхождения во мнениях, как ты это назвала, до того, как дело наконец решилось. Ему не особо нравились мои идеи о тактике ведения дела, и мы слегка поссорились. — Он вздохнул. — Ну, чуть посильней, чем слегка — если уж быть совсем честным.

— Меня это не удивляет. Мы с ними толком не общались с колледжа, но ты же всегда знал, что он не из тех, кто держит своё мнение при себе. Если ты был с ним не согласен по какому-то важному вопросу… могу себе представить, как накалилась обстановка! — она нежно коснулась его плеча. — Но, Фин, он же всегда таким был, даже в банальных вещах! Помню «дебаты», которые вы двое устроили, когда он, старшекурсник, ассистировал профессорам на ваших занятиях в Куивиэнен. Лаял хуже, чем иной кусает! Не думаю, что с тех пор стало лучше. Хуже, скорее всего!

— Ну, обстановка тогда более чем накалилась… — подтвердил Финголфин. — Не считаю это ссорой… просто для его детей были тогда трудные времена… для части — особенно… Не могу раскрыть большего, но такой опыт оставляет шрамы… — Он потряс головой. — Всё, мне надо помалкивать!

Анайрэ встревоженно смотрела на него.

— Если для тебя это столь важно — просто поговори с Фингоном и Аредель! — она стиснула его плечо. — Послушай, что они скажут!

— Не думаю, что эти отношения хороши для них, Анайрэ…

Она пристально посмотрела на него.

— Фин, ты сам только что сказал, что нашим детям они не опасны. И кроме этого случайно прилетевшего в лицо локтя, я лично никаких проблем тут не вижу. — Она наклонила голову и подошла ещё ближе. — Или ты что-то не договариваешь?

Финголфин тяжело выдохнул. Он и правда не договаривал, но рассказать всё не имел права. Документы нужно было подписать. Договорённостей нужно было достигнуть. Он дал подписку о неразглашении. Даже то, что его отстранили от переговоров, не означало, что он не продолжал работать над документами. В конце концов, именно это было его специальностью. И он точно знал, что случилось тем летом и что было потом. Именно те события послужили катализатором тому, что-то проклятое дело наконец было урегулировано.

Анайрэ нежно коснулась его лица, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Фин. Просто поговори с ними. Я знаю, ты беспокоишься о чём-то — и совершенно нормально, что ты не можешь мне это открыть. Я понимаю. — Она озабоченно смотрела на него. — Но, пожалуйста, не позволяй твоим прошлым делам с Феанором влиять на твои суждения! Это его сыновья — а вовсе не сам Феанор! — и не переноси ваши ссоры и споры на наших детей! — Взгляд её стал резким. — И те мальчики заслужили того, чтобы их не судили по поступкам отца, Фин! Ты сам знаешь!

Он нахмурился и не ответил.

— Фин?

— Хорошо, хорошо! Я попробую поговорить с детьми — и понять, что там у них, — он сжал её ладонь. — Анайрэ, я понимаю, о чём ты. Я просто не хочу, чтобы им причинили боль… или заставили прыгать выше головы, вот и всё. — Он опять судорожно провёл рукой по волосам, поймал её недоумённый взгляд и продолжил: — Я адвокат не просто для красного словца, я могу быть очень ловким в выведывании нужного мне и задавании подходящих вопросов. Доверься мне.

Она притянула его в объятия и положила голову на его плечо, а он крепко стиснул её.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказала она. — Доверяю!

***

В полуоткрытую дверь в комнату Тургона постучали, он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что к дверному косяку прислонилась Аредель. Он стянул наушники и поманил её внутрь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, не шелохнувшись.

— Я тебе уже говорил! Нормально всё! Ты будешь входить или нет?

Она вошла и присела на краешек его кровати, опершись локтями на колени и уставившись на ковёр под ногами. Тургон тоже сел, подтянув к себе ноги, чтобы освободить для неё побольше места.

— Чего тебе, Аредель?

Она повернула голову и посмотрела на него.

— Ужасно выглядишь.

— Я не смыл что-то? Думал, вся кровь и сопли отмылись, — ухмыльнулся он — что никак его не приукрасило.

Она наклонилась к нему.

— Твой нос, кажется, расплющился, — она прищурилась и оглядела его. — А может, дело в том, что всё остальное лицо распухло. Ну, по крайней мере, будем точно знать год рождественских фоток.

— Да Фингон был прав, и ты сама это знаешь! Вы оба меня и куда сильней в играх калечили, и что-то я не припомню, чтобы вы так сильно расстраивались из-за этого! — Он вопросительно склонил голову. — Аредель, что тебя беспокоит на самом деле?

Она опять уставилась себе под ноги.

— Арри? — он придвинулся к ней ближе.

Она пожевала нижнюю губу — как же она в этот момент была похоже на Фингона, сама того не подозревая! Тургон покачал головой.

— Колись. Ты же сама знаешь, что не успокоишься, пока не выскажешься.

Аредель повернулась к нему — её гнев испарился. Она сдвинула брови и пересела, скрестив ноги, к нему лицом к лицу.

— А ты чего так злишься? — спросила она.

— Да потому что в чём смысл этого всего?! Как это помогло бы? Это был несчастный случай! — Тургон посмотрел Аредель в глаза. — Думаю, вопрос в том, чего это ты так психуешь.

Она зыркнула на него и снова сгорбилась, глядя себе под ноги.

— Аредель! Что тебя беспокоит на самом деле? — повторил Тургон, он даже не представлял себе, что это может быть, но очень хотел услышать от неё.

— Просто беспокоюсь.

— Обо мне? Да я в порядке, я тебе уже говорил!

— Да знаю я, что ты в порядке, ты, идиот! Воистину, ты жуткий тормоз, Турко! — опять этот пронизывающий взгляд. Он ответил ей тем же и молчал, скрестив на груди руки, и ждал.

— О Финьо я беспокоюсь, — наконец сказала она.

Вот оно, подумал Тургон. Вот настоящая причина её гнева. Он не отрывал от Аредель глаз, молчаливо ободряя продолжить.

— Просто раньше он ни к кому так не относился, Турко… и это меня беспокоит! Он просто с ума сходит по Маэдросу — и я понимаю его, правда, понимаю! — Брови её сдвинулись к переносице, лоб перерезала морщинка, и она продолжила: — Но что он такое несёт?! С Маэдросом что-то происходит, Турко, и мне это не нравится! Я не хочу, чтобы он причинил Финьо вред!

— Ну, думаю, Фингон достаточно взрослый, чтобы о себе позаботиться, Аредель. И не то чтобы у него раньше никогда никого не было!

— Но никогда ничего серьёзного!

Тургон наклонился к ней.

— Фингон — не тот, кто будет делать глупости.

— Да я не о нём беспокоюсь!

— Не о нём? Но ты же сама сказала…

— Да знаю я, что сказала! Я беспокоюсь за него, но куда больше — из-за Маэдроса!!! Посмотри, что он выкинул сегодня!

— Да ладно тебе, Аредель! Такое случается! Будто тебя никогда на поле не вырубали! Ты видишь то, чего нет! Ты всерьёз думаешь, что Маэдрос собирается обидеть Финьо?

— Ну может — если он потеряет контроль…

— Финьо не связался бы с ним, если бы видел такую проблему. Он такой рациональный! Сама знаешь!

— Да? Не похоже, чтоб он тут был рациональным! Ты вообще знал, что он все ночи проводит с Маэдросом в Форменосе? Мне Тьелко сказал!

— Не знал, но вообще-то не пойму, твоё-то какое дело, где он проводит ночи! Ты сама там ночевала! И никто тебе за это мозги не выносил!

— Это совсем другое!

— Почему это?

Она в отчаянии застонала и стукнула кулаком по кровати.

— Да потому что! Я не хочу, чтобы он спутался с кем-то, таким мутным, таким взрывоопасным! Финьо заслуживает лучшего!

— Ты что пытаешься сказать, Аредель?

Она подтянула к себе ноги и, согнув, обняла их, уткнувшись в коленки лбом. Похоже, ему придётся озвучить это за неё.

— Ты о  _нём_ думаешь, да? — Он имел в виду её чёртового бывшего.

— Люди не всегда такие, какими кажутся, Турко… — кивнула она.

— Не думаю, что Маэдрос — такого плана контрол-фрик, Аредель.

— Ты же слышал, что он сказал, Турко! Что у него проблемы с контролем! И Фингон так говорил!

— Да, но не это! Он сказал, что Маэдрос не любит терять контроль! А не что контролирует других. Это же совсем другое!

— Знаю, — она подняла на него взгляд. — Знаю. Но меня всё равно беспокоит это, Турко. Происходит что-то, о чём Финьо нам не говорит. Что происходит, когда Маэдрос «теряет контроль»? Ты спрашивал его? — Она обхватила колени крепче. — Думаю, вот то, что случилось сегодня.

Тургон вздохнул.

— Аредель, ну разве ты не слышала Фингона? Может, он не вправе говорить об этом. — Он положил руку на её плечо и слегка потряс. — Не знаю, что там с Маэдросом происходит, но точно знаю, что у него в семье были реально тяжёлые времена. Может, это с этим тоже связано. Финрод мне рассказывал немного, ну, что знает. Тьелко тебе что-нибудь говорил?

— Нет, — помотала головой она. — Он говорил, что они унаследовали от дедушки, который умер, дом. И всё.

— Ну, я понял, что ты обеспокоена, — Тургон сел в позу, зеркально отображавшую её. — Не буду говорить, что и я не беспокоюсь. Беспокоюсь! Но я думаю, что ты недостаточно доверяешь Фингону. А я верю, что он знает, что делает.

— Да дело не в том, что я не доверяю ему, Турко! Я ж тебе говорила, я просто не хочу, чтобы ему было больно!

— Тогда может тебе с ним стоит поговорить сейчас, а не со мной, а?

— Да он уже ушёл! Встречается с Маэдросом!

— Ну завтра попробуй с ним поговорить. Может, и лучше сначала взять паузу и выдохнуть. Твои вопли не пробудят в нём желания говорить с тобой, знаешь ли.

— Да знаю, — она слабо улыбнулась ему и пнула его в лодыжку. — Мне и на тебя не стоило нападать, а вообще-то стоило тебя поддержать… у тебя и так хреновый день.

— Да не парься, — пожал плечами Тургон. — Я всё понял. Правда! Но я думаю, ты реально недооцениваешь Фингона.


	32. Chapter 32

Вечером Маэдрос заехал за Фингоном; вёл он себя нехарактерно тихо, за весь ужин почти ничего не сказал и казался озабоченным и даже рассеянным. Фингон не мог точно понять, что же так занимает мысли Маэдроса, но, конечно, подозревал, что это события начала дня. Он не раз повторил Маэдросу, что с Тургоном всё в порядке, нос не сломан, синяков — минимальное количество. Но, похоже, не помогло даже это.

Однако, ужин свой они как-то доели, хотя Фингон ужасно устал от своих безуспешных попыток разговорить Маэдроса: все они на этот раз оказались абсолютно провальными, в лучшем случае, отклики Маэдроса были очень уклончивыми. Пару раз у Фингона возникало ощущение, что Маэдрос сейчас хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент удержался. Пауза; он наклоняется вперёд, и… и ничего. Может, наедине он был бы более откровенным… рестораны — не лучшее место для серьёзных разговоров.

Но, к удивлению Фингона, Маэдрос поначалу отверг предложение Фингона посмотреть у него дома кино.

— Мне лучше просто пойти домой… — сказал Маэдрос.

— Но ведь ещё так рано! — они как раз после ужина шли к автомобилю Маэдроса, и Фингон крепко сжал его плечо. И то, что им удалось припарковаться прямо перед подъездом Фингона, помогло убедить Маэдроса хотя бы подняться выпить.

Финрод с утра как раз отбыл в Альквалондэ, так что дома были бы лишь они с Маэдросом вдвоём, и точно им никто бы не помешал. Пусть Фингон уже и начал наслаждаться чувством товарищества и словесными перепалками с Тьелко и Маглором, он был рад сегодня вечером наконец получить Маэдроса в своё распоряжение, даже если тот и пребывал пока в мрачном настроении.

Он выдал Маэдросу одну из немногих оставшихся у них в почти пустом холодильнике бутылок крафтового пива, и затем они, по предложению Фингона, уютно устроились вместе на диване смотреть фильм. Рука Маэдроса скользнула Фингону на плечо, и, наконец, он расслабленно опустил голову на голову Фингона. Он ничего не сказал, просто наклонился к нему и всё. Так-то лучше, решил Фингон, наслаждаясь моментом близости. Он был уверен: Маэдрос поговорит с ним, когда будет готов.

А Маэдрос думал о том, какой неловкий выходит вечер. Всё казалось таким простым утром… дома… Но так нелегко было начать говорить о том, о чём поговорить было надо. Он перебрал в уме кучу вещей, с которых можно было бы начать, но ни одна не казалась сейчас ему правильной… и все казались такими дискомфортными. Минуты тикали, и его решимость признаться во всём стала убывать… может, сегодня неподходящий вечер. Может лучше дождаться, когда они опять будут вдвоём в Форменосе. От этих мыслей внутри тревожно заныло. Нет, не следует так поступать, он и так молчал достаточно долго. Давно пора было Фингону всё рассказать. Но с чего же начать? И как?

— Останешься?.. — прошептал Фингон, когда по экрану поплыли финальные титры.

— Нет, пожалуй, лучше не стоит, — Маэдрос выпрямился. Вот и повод оправдать уход — и Маэдрос осознал, как же ему хочется за него ухватиться. _«Трус!»_  — обругал он себя мысленно, но вслух продолжил: — Уверен, меня ждут дома. — Наверняка, так оно и было, но, конечно, смс-ка Маглору решила бы все проблемы, зачем, зачем он сам делает это?!

Фингон знал, что у Маэдроса предубеждение перед ночёвками вне дома, вне собственной его спальни. Но разве они не достигли на этой неделе определённого прогресса? Это что-то да значило! Фингон размышлял, закусив губу. Нет… так нечестно, он обещал уже себе, что давить не будет, так чего ж сам теперь творит полностью противоположное? Он же знает прекрасно, какая это для Маэдроса уязвимая тема, и какой ужасный сегодня у того был день, наверняка пробудивший ужасные же воспоминания. И вот он на него ещё сильнее давит! Нужно остановиться! Изменить курс.

— Маэдрос… — Фингон коснулся его руки. — Я просто имел в виду, что ещё рано… — Он придвинулся ближе, обнял Маэдроса и уронил голову ему на плечо. — Сейчас каникулы. Завтра воскресенье. У меня никаких планов на завтра, и, я знаю, до полудня книжный закрыт. — Он прижался к Маэдросу теснее. — Просто побудь ещё немного… я так привык быть с тобой вместе, и ещё даже десяти нет. — Он уткнулся Маэдросу в бок. — Ещё одно кино посмотрим… просто посидим вдвоём. — Он потянулся и нежно поцеловал его.

Маэдрос мягко ответил на поцелуй… уходить он не хотел. Но и не был уверен, что ему стоит остаться. Он сейчас был настолько не в себе… вчера всё казалось таким правильным, но сегодня… сегодняшний день так хорошо начинался, но потом так быстро пошёл под откос…

Но если он ещё ненадолго останется, ведь хуже не будет? Он сам так привык к теплу прижимающегося к нему Фингона, к его дыханию рядом по ночам, к тому, как бьётся сердце Фингона, когда они лежат рядышком. Он опять опустил голову на голову Фингона и расслабился.

— Да, я не против, — наконец сказал он.

Шёл второй фильм; Маэдрос почти уже свернулся калачиком на своей половинке дивана, и Фингон предложил ему свои колени в качестве подушки — к его удивлению, Маэдрос с готовностью согласился. И теперь Фингон уже час как нежно перебирал пальцами его тёмно-рыжие волосы и ощущал, как тот постепенно расслабляется. Фингон раньше не видел фильма, который они включили, но обнаружил, что сосредоточиться на просмотре не выходит — слишком уж много мыслей крутилось в голове.

Маэдрос лежал головой у Фингона на коленях, уже какое-то время он на фильм внимания не обращал, образы с экрана перед глазами хаотично сменяли друг друга, Фингон нежно перебирал его волосы, было так хорошо… самый уютный и успокаивающий момент дня. Сами собой опустились веки — Маэдрос заставил себя открыть глаза. «Не засыпай…» — пришла в голову слабая мысль, но почему именно нельзя засыпать, вспомнить он не сумел… веки стали такими тяжёлыми… ну что тут страшного, если он прикроет глаза на секундочку… на минуточку… на чуть-чуть…

Фингон опять пропустил волосы Маэдроса сквозь пальцы, ощущая, как медленно напряжение покидает Маэдроса: плечи его обмякли, кулаки разжались, дыхание стало медленным, размеренным. Ну вот, кино его отвлекло, и он хоть ненадолго перестанет думать.

Сегодня на поле что-то стряслось… Фингон прокручивал в уме ситуацию весь день. Он заметил и отклики братьев Маэдроса: они точно поняли, что происходит, сразу же, как Тургон Маэдроса схватил. Они будто ожидали от Маэдроса именно такой реакции. Почему? Они знали, почему Маэдрос внезапно так себя повёл, но все молчаливо сплотились, сомкнули ряды… даже сам Маэдрос.

И Маэдрос сам на себя был этим вечером непохож: вёл себя куда тише и намного рассеяннее, чем за всё время их знакомства! Это нельзя было не связать с его ночными кошмарами. Фингон удержался от того, чтобы забросать Маэдроса вопросами, и постарался проявлять любопытство максимально деликатно, очень желая, чтобы Маэдрос открылся ему сам, и очень не желая на него давить. Но не задавать вопросов было ужасно трудно.

Он так и продолжал перебирать волосы Маэдроса, но вот осознал, что мочевой пузырь его переполнен и настойчиво требует облегчения. Маэдрос казался таким расслабленным, каким весь вечер не был, и Фингону ненавистна была необходимость говорить что-то: он был уверен, что Маэдрос воспользуется таким перерывом как поводом к тому, чтобы уйти. Неудивительно, что он говорил так немного… он вёл себя так весь вечер. Может статься, просмотр кино хотя бы дарил отличную возможность отвлечься от всех этих вещей.

Фингон наклонился и нежно сжал плечо Маэдроса.

— Маэдрос, прости, но мне нужно встать. Слишком много пива, похоже…

Ему даже в голову не пришло, что Маэдрос мог уснуть — ведь тот был в этом вопросе столь осторожен, и Фингон даже и не почувствовал ничего…

Но Маэдрос уснул! И слова Фингона оказали вовсе не тот эффект, которого он ожидал!

Никак он не ожидал, что Маэдрос внезапно подскочит с его колен, крутанётся на диване и прижмёт его прямо к сиденью, одной рукой жёстко надавливая на грудь, другой крепко схватив за горло! Фингон пару секунд таращился прямо в пустые серебряные глаза — затем в них появилось выражение, осознание происходящего — и Маэдрос откинулся назад, обхватив голову руками и повторяя снова и снова:

— Прости, прости, прости…

Фингон пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Так вот чего Маэдрос боялся всё это время, вот такой реакции как раз! Фингон никогда не стал бы будить Маэдроса, если б понял, что тот уснул, и он беззвучно обругал себя: он же обещал быть настороже, быть внимательным — и сам Маэдросу заявлял, что предпримет все меры предосторожности… но расслабился и отпустил себя — и так Маэдроса подвёл.

Надо загладить свою вину! Маэдрос наверно ждёт, что он перепугается, расстроится, взбесится. Но Фингон ничего такого не ощущал. Он, конечно, опешил, был потрясён, в груди и в горле будто что-то сжалось, сердце всё ещё колотилось. Но он осознал, что всю неделю чего-то такого и ожидал. И ещё раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Просто ещё одна деталь ночных кошмаров — и раз уж Фингон собирается делить с Маэдросом постель — и жизнь! — ему лучше приспособиться ко всем их проявлениям. А обвинять было некого, кроме себя, как ни удивительно.

— Эй… — Фингон присел рядом с Маэдросом. — Маэдрос… — И повторял, и повторял его имя, а тот не отвечал. — Маэдрос, посмотри же на меня. — Фингон уверенно положил ладонь Маэдросу на колено — туда, где тот мог видеть её — и сжал. — Посмотри на меня!

Маэдрос поднял взгляд, глаза его были красными, лицо — страдальческим.

— Маэдрос! Ты должен поговорить со мной. Ты весь вечер сам не свой! — Фингон придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь ему на плечо — тот дёрнулся от прикосновения. — Маэдрос… ну пожалуйста! — Он очень осторожно обнял Маэдроса и положил голову ему на плечо. — Ты сам не свой с того случая с Тургоном. Поговори со мной, ну пожалуйста!

Маэдрос издал дрожащий выдох, не отнимая ладоней от лица. Фингон молча обнимал его, просто давая возможность почувствовать, что он рядом. И, в конце концов, Маэдрос заговорил — так тихо, что Фингону пришлось к нему наклониться, чтобы разобрать слова:

— Об этом я тебя и предупреждал… говорил, что со мной рядом небезопасно. Я думал, если ты будешь знать, чего ожидать, такого не произойдёт… — голос был сиплым и резким от переполнявших Маэдроса эмоций. — Поверить не могу, что позволил себе уснуть… я никогда так не делал, я должен был лучше… — он раскачивался взад-вперёд в объятиях Фингона.

— Ну-ка перестань! Не говори так! У тебя был дерьмовый день. Ты уснул. Такое случается! Перестань уже себя винить! Я сам должен был быть внимательнее и не будить тебя! Ты меня предупреждал и рассказывал, как себя вести, а как не вести — а я не послушал! — Он гладил спину Маэдроса по кругу, медленно и успокаивающе. — Но, Маэдрос, я же вижу, что дело не только в ночных кошмарах…

— Я должен был раньше тебе всё рассказать… так глупо… не знаю, почему я всё ещё так сильно реагирую, ничего не могу с этим поделать… оно никогда меня не оставит… я думал, со временем пройдёт, что уже лучше — но нет, ничего не лучше… что-то цепляет меня и пробуждает это, и я опять там… — зашептал Маэдрос, стискивая кулаки.

— Что произошло, Маэдрос? Пробуждает — что?..

Маэдрос развернулся к Фингону, лицо его было бледным, взгляд — опустошённым.

— Помнишь, мы обсуждали с тобой наш судебный процесс? В первую встречу? Дело об убийстве деда?..

— Да… — Фингон ощутил, как по позвоночнику побежали ледяные мурашки. — Да, и я себя идиотом чувствовал из-за того, что поднял эту тему. Видно было, как тебя она напрягает. — Всё это время Фингон подозревал, что все проблемы Маэдроса как-то связаны с его дедом: ведь тот всегда становился таким напряжённым, когда тема всплывала.

— Ты вовсе не идиот, а мне, наверное, стоило сказать ещё тогда. — Маэдрос судорожно провёл рукой по волосам. — Дело в том, что тогда случилось кое-что, что в новости не попало и в газеты тоже. Кое-что, что вынудило Моргот Индастриз урегулировать судебное дело вне суда.

— И что же? — в животе у Фингона всё сжалось от ожидания. — Маэдрос?..

Пару минут длилось молчание, но затем Маэдрос вновь медленно заговорил, опять спрятав лицо в ладонях, отчего слова его теперь звучали немного приглушённо, но достаточно внятно, чтобы Фингон мог разобрать его речь.

— Компания-перевозчик, которой принадлежал грузовик, сбивший деда, была дочерней компанией Моргот Индастриз. В иске были поименованы все: от головной компании, до всех дочерних. — Он умолк и сделал глубокий вдох. — Они не хотели плохой рекламы, но и с иском соглашаться не желали. И запугивали отца… а он не воспринимал их угрозы всерьёз — да и кто бы воспринял? — Ладони Маэдроса упали на колени, он посмотрел на Фингона затуманившимся взглядом и продолжил говорить лишь через пару минут.

— Домой стали приходить письма… с угрозами поджога, причинения вреда маме… нам. Отследить источник не получалось, но адвокаты считали, что, скорее всего, они исходят от кого-то, кого нанял Моргот, чтобы заткнуть рот отцу.

— Маэдрос… — выдохнул Фингон, взял ладони Маэдроса в свои и принялся поглаживать их большими пальцами.

— Мама перевезла семью в Форменос, подальше от дома в Тирионе. А мы с Маглором на тот момент были в Куивиэнен, так что там и остались. — Маэдрос сделал глубокий вдох и опять посмотрел на Фингона. — Я… я привык делать вокруг кампуса пробежки… от дома, где снимал жильё, через парк, потом по кругу обратно домой. Я по одному и тому же маршруту бегал раза три в неделю. И вот однажды днём я вышел на пробежку чуть позже обычного. Ещё было светло, и я знал, что вернусь домой до заката.

Он перевёл взгляд на свои руки, а затем опять на Фингона.

— Обычно во время пробежки я слушал музыку. И вот я как раз выбежал из парка и собрался пересечь дорогу, как вдруг из ниоткуда появился фургон и остановился прямо передо мной, блокируя переход. В этой части парка машины появлялись редко, я удивился… остановился и собрался обежать его сзади, перейти дорогу и продолжить пробежку… — Он опять сделал глубокий вдох, а Фингон вновь положил ему на спину ладонь, тёплую и ободряющую. — Но потом открылась боковая дверь, оттуда выскочили двое… прямо передо мной… и это… я испугался, развернулся, и вдруг перед глазами всё померкло… кто-то схватил меня сзади и заломил руки за спину…

Перед глазами Фингона сразу встал Тургон, захвативший Маэдроса как раз со спины и заломивший ему руки.

— Ох, Маэдрос…

— Я не слышал, что сзади меня кто-то был — потому что на мне были эти дурацкие наушники!!! Мне на голову накинули мешок — и я не мог ничего видеть, а руки были связаны… и меня принялись затаскивать в фургон… — Маэдрос сглотнул, и Фингон свободной рукой сочувственно сжал его руку. — Я так перепугался… принялся бороться, пинаться, пытался высвободить руки… даже не знаю, что я там орал… я отталкивал напавших как мог, но так ничего и не видел, но вдруг я стал их слышать — наверно, удалось содрать наушники. — Теперь слова лились с уст Маэдроса рекой, сопротивление сменилось жаждой высказать всё, фразы сыпались друг за другом. Он мрачно взглянул на Фингона.

— Я слышал, как они ругались и орали друг на друга, что надо затащить меня в фургон. Должно быть, пришёл ещё кто-то — я ощутил, как меня тянут за ноги. — Маэдрос вцепился в руку Фингона так крепко, что тому было больно, но он даже не вздрогнул. — Парень у меня за спиной продолжать нашёптывать мне на ухо, что они со мной сделают… в фургоне и там, куда отвезут… — Маэдрос ненадолго прикрыл глаза и затем посмотрел прямо в глаза Фингону. — Я просто сошёл с ума… их было трое, но я так яростно боролся, что у них не получалось затащить меня в фургон. Мешок у меня с головы слетел, и я смог их увидеть. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Должно быть, я сильно долбанул головой парня сзади — мне удалось высвободить руки. Я реально бился как сумасшедший — просто протянул руку к парню впереди и чуть не придушил его… но двое других продолжали держать меня, и мы все завалились вниз. Я даже не понял, что вывихнул правое плечо, пока падал… я его не чувствовал, просто почему-то вдруг отпустил того парня, но боролся, пытаясь освободиться. И, видимо, кто-то ударил меня по голове, потому что перед глазами вдруг потемнело. — Маэдрос опять прикрыл глаза, и Фингон почувствовал, как того прошила дрожь. Он не убирал ладоней со спины Маэдроса и продолжал ласково поглаживать его, что успокаивало не только Маэдроса, но и его самого. Вскоре Маэдрос вновь заговорил, хрипло и тихо.

— Очнулся я уже в фургоне. Мне опять натянули мешок на голову, а руки связали за спиной. Плечо горело, но я ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Ох, Маэдрос, — Фингон продолжал гладить того по спине, не зная, что ещё делать… всё оказалось куда хуже, чем он ожидал. Он и не знал, чего ожидать, но реальность оказалась далеко за пределами того, что он себе воображал.

— Меня отвезли на какой-то склад, ну или что-то в этом роде. Не знаю, как долго я пробыл там… несколько часов, наверно. Болела голова, болело плечо, я ничего не видел из-за этой дурацкой штуки на голове. Со мной говорил только один из похитителей — парень, который напрыгнул со спины, — Маэдрос поёжился. — Я запомнил его голос… он единственный говорил со мной напрямую… — Маэдрос опять вздрогнул. — Он говорил и говорил, какая тоска ждать, пока мой отец даст о себе знать… что может, им стоит поразвлечься… и как они могут поразвлечься со мной… — Маэдрос уронил голову на грудь и опять вздрогнул. — Я иногда ещё слышу в ушах его голос… слова, что он говорил. И я бы не смог остановить их, если бы они начали всё это… руки связаны, ноги связаны, плечо выбито… я был совершенно беспомощен.

Фингон не хотел слышать больше ничего… не хотел знать, что ещё с Маэдросом случилось. Но Маэдрос, единожды начав, продолжал и продолжал говорить.

— Я всем обязан Азу. Не знаю, что бы случилось со мной дальше, если б он не оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. Он как раз ехал на велике через парк и всё видел — но был недостаточно близко, чтобы остановить их. Он позвонил в полицию, описал фургон и даже запомнил номерной знак. Я всё это узнал только позже.

Ладонь Маэдроса сжалась в кулак, и Фингон обхватил этот кулак своими пальцами, поддерживая контакт.

— Полиция выследила фургон, и через несколько часов меня нашли. — Маэдрос поднял голову и взглянул на Фингона. — Так что мне повезло. Если б я позволил себе всерьёз задуматься о том, что могло бы быть… могло быть гораздо хуже. А так я отделался сотрясением мозга, вывихнутым плечом и кучей шишек и синяков. — Маэдрос умолк и посмотрел вниз, голос его упал до шёпота. — Но из головы я почему-то выбросить всё это не могу.

— Не могу поверить, что не слышал об этом! Но как же тебя нашли? — Фингон поднял руку и нежно отвёл волосы Маэдроса от его лица.

— Похитители оказались столь глупы, что использовали корпоративный фургон, и, отслеживая номер, полиция вышла на Моргот Индастриз. Потому меня и решили искать в Ангбанде. А сами преступники оказались просто какими-то отморозками, нанятыми исключительно для этого дела — и они сдали своих заказчиков, чтобы им скостили срок. В новости это не попало, а фирма твоего отца воспользовалась инцидентом, чтобы надавить на Моргота и закончить иск внесудебным соглашением. — Маэдрос пожал плечами. — Предполагалось, мы под защитой полиции, когда всё это случилось… так что департамент полиции Тириона был очень заинтересован, чтобы история не попала в СМИ. Как и Куивиэнен: похищение студента в кампусе — вовсе не та реклама, которая им нужна. — Плечи Маэдроса повисли. — Вот, теперь ты знаешь… прошло целых четыре года, но я до сих пор не могу пережить эту историю…

— Что случилось потом? — тихо спросил Фингон.

— Несколько дней я провёл в больнице. — Маэдрос посмотрел на Фингона, стиснув зубы. — Ты знаешь, какой я… видел, какие у меня кошмары, какой я параноик насчёт парковок… как я психанул, когда Тургон меня сегодня схватил… или на тебя набросился только что… — Он выдернул ладони и опять закрыл ими лицо. — Мне так жаль, прости! Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, Фингон, ты должен знать! Я просто перепугался оттого, что ты меня разбудил…

Фингон потянулся к Маэдросу и вновь его обнял.

— Знаю. И знаю, что ты ненарочно: и утром с Тургоном, и сейчас тоже. Мне стоило быть внимательнее — я сам тебя застал врасплох. Ты не смог бы с этим справиться, Маэдрос, я всё понимаю!

— Именно того, что я сотворил сегодня, я и боялся… потому никогда и не хотел оставаться… или чтобы ты оставался, — Маэдрос сморщился и опять закрыл руками лицо. — Я думал, что мне уже лучше, и так оно и было… я не знал, что со мной вечером такое случится… я же никогда не позволял себе так вот уснуть.

— Знаю, — успокаивающе проговорил Фингон, — знаю…

— Я не хотел рисковать, не хотел причинять тебе боль… и всё равно сделал это. Мне давно надо было уйти… ни за что нельзя было давать себе уснуть, — бормотал Маэдрос в ладони.

— Маэдрос! Посмотри на меня! — прошептал Фингон. — Посмотри же! Со мной всё нормально! Ты ничего со мной не сделал! — Фингон наклонился к нему. — Я знаю, что ты никогда бы не причинил мне вреда! — И он погладил волосы Маэдроса. — Да посмотри же на меня!

И Маэдрос взглянул на него — на лице его Фингон увидел опустошение.

— Ты ведь всё равно должен был бы когда-нибудь мне рассказать! Без этого наши отношения никуда бы не двинулись! — Он твёрдо и упрямо встретил взгляд Маэдроса. — И я рад, что ты сегодня тут уснул! И это для меня облегчение — что наконец всё произошло! — и теперь тебе не нужно тревожиться больше, потому что всё уже случилось, и мы можем двигаться дальше! — Фингон обхватил ладонями лицо Маэдроса. — Маэдрос! Я хочу быть с тобой долго-долго! Я хочу быть с тобой! Но как мы сможем быть вместе, если будем хранить друг от друга такие секреты? — Фингон говорил теперь тихо и нежно. — Это же всё равно случилось бы, рано или поздно. И я рад, что произошло это сегодня, здесь, и когда мы с тобой лишь вдвоём. — Он не отрывал глаз от Маэдроса. — Всё, что я знаю: прошлое остаётся в прошлом. А что для меня действительно важно — так это будущее, в котором мы с тобой вместе! Мне плевать, где ты хочешь парковаться. Мне плевать, если ты не будешь бегать в парке. И плевать, если ты, просыпаясь, ведёшь себя, как маньяк! Всё это для меня неважно!

— Всё, что я хочу — это быть с тобой… и меня убивает мысль, что я не могу быть с тобой так, как я хочу… потому что я боюсь проснуться с тобой в одной постели и напасть на тебя, — проговорил Маэдрос, неотрывно глядя на Фингона.

— Ну вот и не волнуйся об этом больше! Неважно, нападёшь ты или не нападёшь! Меня заботит лишь то, что мы вместе! Я смогу всё это выдержать. И ты тоже! Со временем, всё это может даже лучше стать — ну, а если не станет, мне всё равно! Я люблю тебя, Маэдрос! Таким, какой ты есть!

Он это сказал. Он раньше так нервничал — но на этот раз всё получилось. Он любил Маэдроса… и даже не требовалось думать об этом, потому что так оно и было.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Фингон, — я давно должен был тебе это сказать…

— И я люблю тебя, — сказал Маэдрос, и его напряжённая спина под ладонью Фингона наконец расслабилась. — Я всё в тебе люблю… но особенно то, что рядом с тобой я могу быть собой. — Так оно и было. Он любил Фингона… он про себя столько раз за последние дни это повторил, шептал, пока Фингон спал, касаясь его кожи губами. И таким облегчением было наконец произнести это вслух.

— Я люблю тебя, — ещё раз произнёс Фингон. — Столько всего люблю в тебе… — он поднял голову и поцеловал Маэдроса, тот слегка сдвинулся, и вот уже его пальцы были у Фингона в волосах, губы — на губах Фингона, язык скользил между ними и сплетался с языком Фингона; тот откинулся спиной на диван, Маэдрос опустился за ним, накрывая его своим телом, и они целовались, целовались…

Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Маэдрос, с озадаченным лицом, отстранился от него, Фингон не отследил.

— А всё же — зачем ты меня разбудил?

Фингон рассмеялся.

— Да мне в туалет надо было, а ты лежал прямо на мне! Я ж говорю, я не понял, что ты уснул, — улыбнулся он Маэдросу. — Теперь, вспоминая об этом, наверно, я вообще никогда в туалет больше не захочу!

— Так мне слезть с тебя, чтобы ты мог выйти? — Маэдрос уронил голову Фингону на плечо.

— Да… но как же не хочется! Только никуда не уходи! Я тут же вернусь! Обещаю!

Маэдрос выпрямился и сел на диване, запрокинув на спинку голову и расслабляясь на мягких подушках. Вовсе не так представлял он себе рассказ Фингону о причине кошмаров… всё прошло в сотни раз хуже, чем любой сценарий из его сегодняшних фантазий. И не так, по правде говоря, воображал он себе признание Фингону в любви… Но он принимал всё как есть. Так путано, неловко, неуклюже — он примет это таким как есть. Фингон тоже любит его — вот то единственное, что имеет значение! Больше нечего скрывать, нечего стыдиться и не о чем сожалеть. Фингон знает всё. Они пережили всё это — как Фингон и говорил.

— Так… на чём мы там остановились? — Фингон плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним — с этой его ослепительной улыбкой на губах. — Помнится, было много-много поцелуев… — он потянул Маэдроса на себя, опять падая спиной на диван с Маэдросом в объятиях; тела их сплетались, губы, языки неспешно скользили друг по другу… пальцы Фингона вплелись Маэдросу в волосы…

Маэдрос опять уронил голову Фингону на плечо и вздохнул, переполненный всеми этими ощущениями… всё было похоже на тот вечер в «Аваллонэ»: будто какая-то деталька паззла встала на своё место, и он чувствовал, что хочет, чтобы этот миг длился вечно. Пальцы Фингона скользили по его волосам, губы нежно касались его лба — и он сжал Фингона в объятиях крепче и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. И время летело незаметно: они расслабленно лежали на диване, Маэдрос ощущал уютное тепло Фингона, тот шептал ему на ухо слова любви и поддержки, а сам Маэдрос прижимал и прижимал Фингона к себе теснее, мечтая никогда больше не отпускать. В объятиях Фингона он ощущал себя в такой безопасности, будто даже прошлое не могло до него дотянуться.

Наверно, прошли часы — и вот наконец Фингон нарушил тишину:

— Останься со мной, — выдохнул он Маэдросу в ухо.

Маэдрос отодвинулся и посмотрел на Фингона с такой любовью и нежностью, что у того перехватило дыхание.

— Навсегда, — сказал Маэдрос и вновь завладел губами Фингона, ведя ладонями по его телу, скользнув под рубашку к груди… лёгкие касания перемежались с настойчивыми, тела их прижимались друг к другу всё теснее и теснее… Фингон крепче стиснул волосы Маэдроса.

— Останься на ночь. Тут. Со мной, — пробормотал он Маэдросу прямо в губы. И тот опять отстранился, глядя ему в глаза; лицо его раскраснелось, зрачки были расширены… между бровей, пока он смотрел на Фингона, появилась морщинка. И Фингон ласково коснулся её пальцами, пытаясь разгладить.

— Не о чем волноваться — мы же уже пережили самое худшее.

— Знаю… — Маэдрос опустил голову и теперь прижимался лбом ко лбу Фингона, и тот ощущал тепло его тела, плотно прижавшегося к нему… и то твёрдое, что прижималось к его бедру, и собственную эрекцию, распирающую джинсы. И он улыбнулся Маэдросу:

— Я ничего о сне не говорил, знаешь ли! А просто спросил, не хочешь ли ты провести тут ночь! — он слегка покрутил бёдрами — и Маэдроса в ответ на это прошила дрожь.

— Пытаешься меня отвлечь?

— Нет. Могу придумать миллион способов, как тебя отвлечь, но вот прямо сейчас я хочу владеть твоим вниманием целиком!

— И ты им владеешь.

— А диван этот не очень-то удобный!

— А я и не заметил.

— А у меня есть великолепнейшая кровать, которая зря простаивает…

— Предлагаешь переехать туда?

— А ты как думаешь?

***

Голова его была переполнена лихорадочными мыслями, и в такие дни обычно ему как раз и снились кошмары — если он позволял себе засыпать, — так что лучше было не спать. Хотя те мысли, что не давали ему спать сегодня, не имели с привычной тревогой ничего общего. Таким полным надежды, умиротворения, удовлетворения Маэдрос не ощущал себя очень давно. Он признался Фингону! Это само по себе было достижением!

Сквозь щели в жалюзи пробивались полоски лунного света. Голова Фингона покоилась у него на груди, тот дышал медленно и ровно — спал, изнеможённый событиями дня… и тем, чем они совсем недавно занимались в постели. Маэдрос перевёл взгляд на его тёмные кудри и улыбнулся, нежно коснувшись локона на затылке. Ему так нравилась мягкость волос Фингона и то, как они пахли… и то, как оттеняли его светлую кожу.

Он любил его. Так сложно было бы поверить в подобное ещё год назад — полгода назад! — два месяца назад! Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и вдохнул окружающий его аромат, расслабляясь всем телом ещё больше. Он сам был поражён, как же скучает по присутствию Фингона в своей постели — всего-то после короткой недели совместных ночёвок! Но даже в своей детской спальне в доме родителей, предыдущей ночью он страшно скучал по этой улыбке, теплу, уюту, который излучал Фингон у него под боком. Но только теперь ни о чём не надо было тревожиться. Ну конечно, ещё будут моменты, когда они не смогут быть вместе, после каникул, например. Но это будет очень ненадолго. Теперь, когда он всё Фингону рассказал, ему стало гораздо легче, тягостный гнёт тайны испарился. Конечно, проблемы его не исчезли, кто с этим спорит! Им придётся сталкиваться с ними снова и снова — уж в этом он был уверен. Но вдвоём, вместе встречать их лицом к лицу — это совсем иначе…

Теперь уже неважно, где именно они будут ночевать, решил Маэдрос. Фингон может приезжать в Форменос, когда пожелает, — а сам Маэдрос теперь может и в Тирионе, с ним, заночевать. Теперь его это не тревожило. Возможно, так для Фингона будет легче: ведь у того скоро начнётся стажировка. Конечно, в квартире появится Финрод, но почему-то это Маэдроса беспокоило не так сильно, как пару недель назад. И может… ну, может… может, он правда сможет позволить себе заснуть у Фингона дома.

Он нежно вёл пальцами по обнажённому плечу Фингона; мысли неслись вскачь. Напрягали пара вещей: во-первых, такие разговоры, как сегодня, неизбежно пробуждали в нём воспоминания о  _тех_ временах — и нарушали его сон. Но необходимость в таких разговорах, слава богу, вставала не так уж часто, так что теперь наверняка возникнет нескоро. Что ещё? Беседы о деде, конечно. Обо всём, связанном с Морготом, Ангбандом. Он вспомнил те славные времена, когда его кошмары не беспокоили… что же раньше, пока он не встретил Фингона, давало ему такую долгую «ремиссию»? В голову пришли объяснения, и глаза его распахнулись… в последние месяцы, до встречи с Фингоном, он, похоже, совсем мало куда-то выходил! Ночевал, в основном, дома с братьями, иногда проводил время с остальной семьёй — но больше не засиживался допоздна со своими друзьями по университету, к чему так привык ещё во время учёбы: все эти долгие вечера и ночи за разговорами, спорами, дешёвым вином и хорошим пивом… Он перебрал в памяти последние недели… показалось, что какая-то связь точно есть, так что позже он об этом подумает. Он был намерен сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы свести к минимуму появление кошмарных снов.

Даже вернуться в терапию, так он решил. В те времена он её ненавидел — но может, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы теперь из неё вышел толк. Может, и так. Об этом тоже стоит подумать.

Маэдрос нежно коснулся губами волос Фингона, наслаждаясь жаром от его тела и всеми ощущениями от его присутствия и прикосновения. Дыхание его замедлилось, веки опустились… тело расслабилось, и вот замерли и пальцы — шаг за шагом, неожиданно для себя Маэдрос погрузился в сон.

***

Маэдрос проснулся; он лежал с Фингоном в обнимку, их обнажённые ноги под простынями переплелись. Пару раз он моргнул и затем огляделся. Он и правда уснул! В кровати Фингона! После всего этого ночного внутреннего монолога о том, почему уснуть не получится — он на самом деле взял да уснул! И ничего не случилось, никаких ночных кошмаров!

Маэдрос слегка поёрзал бёдрами; тело ныло, но это было даже приятно. Он поцеловал Фингона в лоб, и тот придвинулся к нему ближе и, приоткрыв глаза, посмотрел на Маэдроса и нежно отвёл взъерошенные волосы от его лица, чтобы поцеловать.

— Ты здесь… — губы Фингона нежно ласкали губы Маэдроса. — Так и не поспал, а?

— На самом деле, поспал! Видимо, ты меня вымотал куда больше, чем я думал! — Маэдрос ласково смотрел на него, и в глазах его промелькнула искорка, от которой грудь Фингона затопило тепло… и не только грудь.

— Думаю, нам нужно попробовать ещё разок, — фирменная ослепительная улыбка озарила лицо Фингона, и он приподнялся на локте, глядя на Маэдроса. — Практика приводит к совершенству!

— Я думаю, всё и само по себе уже совершенно, — на губах Маэдроса заиграла ответная улыбка.

— Но мне надо опять попробовать — чтобы быть уверенным! — решительно заявил Фингон. — И, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, что мы делаем всё правильно, мне может потребоваться некоторое время… — Он оседлал Маэдроса, обнажённый, такой тёплый… — Может, тебе стоит Маглору написать, что ты опоздаешь… — Он провёл ладонями по груди Маэдроса, лёгкими касаниями спускаясь ниже и ниже, отчего Маэдрос в предвкушении вздрогнул. — Хотя… может, стоит просто воспользоваться его предложением поработать за тебя сегодня весь день. — Он наклонился и накрыл губами губы Маэдроса, ладони его скользили всё ниже, и он прошептал: — Думаю, у тебя найдутся занятия получше…

Маэдрос был абсолютно согласен, но отвечать был уже не в состоянии: Фингон накрыл его тело своим, скользил по нему, сердца обоих стучали всё быстрее, дыхание сбилось. Фингон, не отрывая губ от губ Маэдроса, неловко принялся шарить по тумбочке у кровати, другой же рукой делал то, что удерживало внимание Маэдроса исключительно на нём…

Зато у Маэдроса обе руки были свободны — так что вскоре, благодаря тому, что Маэдрос ими творил, у Фингона совсем сбилось дыхание… а губы Маэдроса скользили по его шее… и вот Фингон осознал, что, переполненный всеми этими ощущениями, вновь и вновь повторяет его имя.

Он что-то свалил с тумбочки; неважно, решил он, наконец, нащупав то, что искал, потом разберётся, что там упало: сейчас он поглощён вещами, куда более важными. Поглощены они оба, поправил себя он, опять задрожав от того, как ласкал его Маэдрос.

И слегка отстранился, положив ладонь Маэдросу на грудь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? — спросил Маэдрос; его серебряные глаза встретились с синими глазами Фингона.

— Нет… никогда! — Фингон наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Маэдроса. — Просто хотел посмотреть на тебя, мой Майтимо… чтобы увериться, что ты и правда тут… я столько раз себе это представлял…

Маэдрос улыбнулся, и в уголках глаз его образовались морщинки.

— Я и правда тут, — ладони его скользнули по спине Фингона, прижимая того теснее. — Доказать?

— Думаю, придётся! Есть идеи, как именно?

Маэдрос протянул руку к руке Фингона, в которой тот продолжал сжимать то, что нащупал на тумбочке.

— Идеи есть…

И лишь позже он вспомнил, что надо написать смс Маглору.


	33. Chapter 33

_Я падаю, под грузом прошлого трещит под ногами лёд,  
Но ты поймаешь меня,  
Холод ломает меня и обнажает все мои комплексы,  
Но ты говоришь, меня обнимая:  
«Именно здесь я и хотел быть».  
И я понимаю, что именно здесь я хочу быть всегда._

Маглор вырвал листок из блокнота и раздражённо смял его, прежде чем выбросить в переполненную мусорную корзину под столом. Никак у него не выходили стихи к его композиции! Что бы он ни писал, всё звучало так глупо! Лишь две строки были идеальны — те, что он услышал на прошлой неделе от Маэдроса, но с тех пор он сражался с текстом, пытаясь дополнить эти строки словами, выражающими те чувства, которые были в них вложены. И никакое обрамление им не подходило! Картинки со льдом не покидали воображения Маглора благодаря тому дню, что Маэдрос провёл с Фингоном.

И Маглор как раз пялился на белый лист бумаги, когда телефон тренькнул, оповещая о получении смс-ки. По рингтону он понял, что та от Маэдроса. Он уже получил от него перед сном коротенькое сообщение, благодаря которому знал, что Маэдрос заночует у Фингона. Это очень Маглора подбодрило: значит, дела у них идут достаточно хорошо, раз уж брат рискует провести ночь не дома. И он проверил новое смс.

_Маэдрос: твое предложение поработать за меня сегодня ещё в силе?_

Маглор скосил взгляд на часы: 9:52. Времени на душ, завтрак и на то, чтобы доехать к полудню до Форменоса, предостаточно.

И он не смог удержать ухмылку: видимо, дела идут более чем хорошо — раз уж Маэдрос даже решил прогулять работу!

_Маглор: угу. Буду счастлив! Пишу песню — выходит полная хрень, так что буду рад смене деятельности._

_Маэдрос: спасибо, я оценил. Фингон тоже; -)_

Маглор уставился на телефон. Это правда написал Маэдрос??? Вот так запросто??? Он уже сегодня благодарил небеса за Фингона, так что поблагодарил их ещё раз и набрал ответ.

_Маглор: ой не надо мне этого, прибереги такую инфу для Тьелко. Даже знать не хочу, почему это ты не можешь на работу пойти!_

_Маэдрос: -)_

_Маглор: может, к Фингону вернёшься уже?_

_Маэдрос: Уже с ним. Точнее, на нём._

_Маглор: ЗАКРОЙ РОТ УЖЕ. Ты не понял, зачем я писал «не надо»?_

_Маэдрос: ещё раз спасибо. Получишь рождественский бонус._

_Маглор: надеялся на полторы зарплаты! Праздник всё-таки._

_Маэдрос: зря, зря._

_Маглор: перестань уже мне писать! Мне надо собираться на работу, и, я уверен, у тебя у самого есть «дела»!_

_Маэдрос: о, кстати, о них…_

_Маглор: ЗАТКНИСЬ И ФИНГОНОМ ЗАЙМИСЬ!_

Со смешком Маглор отложил телефон, и больше Маэдрос уже не отвечал. Если кто-то и заслужил толику счастья, так это был его старший брат.

Вскоре, приняв душ и одевшись, Маглор уже брёл на кухню. И не особенно был удивлён, обнаружив там, за столом, мать, с газетой и кружкой кофе. Слегка странно, однако, было обнаружить её в одиночестве.

— Доброе утро! — бодро поприветствовала она его. — Кофе ещё горячий, а на стойке есть маффины!

— Спасибо, мам, — Маглор, проходя мимо, чмокнул её в щёку. — Ещё кто-нибудь встал уже?

— Курво с твоим отцом в мастерской, с чем-то там возятся, а Тьелко ушёл на пробежку. — Она откинулась на спинку стула, обхватывая кружку обеими ладонями. — Опять снегопад, так что я послала Амбарусса почистить дорожки. — Она улыбнулась ему, и её взгляд потеплел. — Так что не могу досчитаться лишь Морьо да Маэдроса.

— Уверен: Морьо прячется, пока все не разбредутся!

— Не может же Маэдрос ещё спать? — спросила она, сдвинув брови. — Это на него не похоже, — складка между бровей углубилась, и она понизила голос. — Он плохо спал?

Маглор помотал головой, наполнил свою кружку и добыл себе один из материнских тыквенных маффинов.

— Ничего подобного! — уверил он её, порадовавшись, что лицо её после этих слов вновь разгладилось. — Он просто решил заночевать у Фингона.

Брови её взлетели, и она наклонилась вперёд.

— Правда?! Как хорошо! Удивлена, но это хороший знак, я уверена! — и вздохнула, встретившись с Маглором взглядом. — Ну познакомимся мы уже с этим таинственным Фингоном на праздниках, как думаешь?

Маглор припомнил всех тех девушек, что приводил домой знакомиться с родителями на протяжении многих лет. Родственники встречали всех по-доброму… ну, большинство из них, подкорректировал себя он: в Амбарусса он не был так уж уверен. Но члены семьи его были слишком уж напористыми в общении, что часто делало знакомство с ними дискомфортным — по крайней мере, с теми, кого он приводил, происходило именно так.

Но по поводу Фингона Маглор почему-то думал, что того уж точно не запугать. Уж если они с Тьелко ни на минуту его не смутили. Хотел бы Маглор присутствовать при знакомстве Фингона с Феанором! Зрелище точно выйдет стоящим!

Он осознал, что мать всё ещё выжидательно смотрит на него.

— О, прости. Задумался. Уверен, Маэдрос его приведёт, когда у него в следующем месяце начнётся стажировка, — Маглор склонил голову и улыбнулся Нерданель. — И, мам, уверен, Фингон тебе понравится! Он отличный парень и реально хорошо относится к Маэдросу.

Лицо Нерданель расслабилось, улыбка стала шире, и в уголках глаз появились лучики морщинок, она отбросила назад непослушные прядки волос, выбившиеся из свободного пучка на затылке.

— Я так рада! Маэдрос особенно не рассказывал ничего, но по тому, что он сказал — и как сказал! — я поняла: это что-то особенное.

Маглор уселся напротив неё, жуя маффин.

— Да, особенное… я его таким счастливым давно не видел, — он отхлебнул кофе. — Ну, то есть, он был счастлив, когда открыл магазин, но это… это нечто большее! — И он нахмурился в поисках подходящего слова. — Маэдрос кажется таким довольным… хотя… недостаточно сильное это слово, чтобы описать, что я имею в виду!

Нерданель кивнула, в глазах её засветилась любовь.

— Довольный — хорошее слово, Маглор. Куда лучше, чем… — она умолкла.

Маглор не мог с ней не согласиться. И бросил взгляд на часы. Похоже, пора выезжать.

— Куда ты сегодня? Дома не останешься? — Нерданель заметила его движение, от матери мало что ускользало, он знал.

— Поработаю в магазине, вернусь к половине седьмого, если дороги будут нормальными, и снега больше не выпадет.

— Я оставлю для тебя ужин, — кивнула она. — Вы не так уж часто все дома собираетесь, — в голосе её прозвучала тоска, она встала и обняла его на прощанье.

***

У Аредель были ориентировочные планы на свидание с Тьелко ещё вечером в субботу, но она всё ещё была на взводе из-за инцидента с Тургоном, потому то свидание отменила, предложив встретиться сегодня за ланчем или на чашечку кофе. По правде говоря, она всё ещё очень тревожилась по поводу вчерашнего поведения Маэдроса — и полного отсутствия такой тревоги у Фингона. Она знала, что Фингон ночевать в родительский дом не явился. Перед сном она написала ему смс — и получила коротенький ответ, что он у себя и там на ночь и останется. Они так редко бывали с Фингоном в ссоре… ей это так не нравилось!

Она расчесалась, нещадно дёргая волосы и выместив на них дурное настроение. В таком состоянии души вряд ли свидание выйдет хорошим… а вины Тьелко в этом нет вовсе. Аредель отложила расчёску и сделала глубокий вдох. Она была так расстроена, но понимала: Тургон попал точно в цель, вспомнив её бывшего парня. Без сомнений, нынешняя её нервозность вытекала из её же собственного опыта. Из того, свидетелем чему она была в отношениях Фингона с Маэдросом до вчерашнего дня, Маэдрос вовсе не был таким, как её бывший. Фингон рядом с ним выглядел таким счастливым — как и сам Маэдрос. Она потёрла лоб… может, Турко и прав, может, она приписывает сюда своё.

И Тьелко таким парнем не был, пусть они ещё и мало общались, она уже могла сделать такие выводы. Она ещё никогда не встречалась с кем-то, кто заставлял её столько смеяться, кто относился к ней так… рядом с ним она могла быть самой собой, и ему это так нравилось. Он принимал её как есть: её грубоватое чувство юмора, непримиримый дух соперничества, независимость. С ним было так легко.

Она скорчила гримасу своему отражению в зеркале и размяла плечи, пытаясь прогнать напряжение. Не должно быть это таким уж трудным. Она хочет увидеться с Тьелко! И может быть, может быть он поможет ей успокоиться насчёт всего этого.

***

Тьелко припарковался у дома и пригладил рукой волосы. Впервые перед свиданием с Аредель он ощутил отголосок тревоги внутри: то, что накануне вечером она попросила изменить планы, его расстроило, смс-ки её казались более поверхностными, чем обычно…

Тьфу. Хватит об этом думать! Он уже на Маглора становится похож — а это самый дурной знак, какой только может быть! Вчера был для всех такой дерьмовый день, но уже сегодня, и на этом точка.

Он вышел из машины. Всё будет в порядке. И у них всё будет в порядке!

Тьелко подошёл ко входной двери; шаги скрипели по заснеженному тротуару. И позвонил в звонок. Дверь открылась достаточно быстро, и вот он уже смотрел на мужчину, который, вне всяких сомнений, был отцом Аредель. Невероятно похожий на Фингона: те же пронзительные синие глаза и чёрные волосы, только подстриженные покороче. Раньше дверь всегда открывала сама Аредель или её мать… что же, в конце концов, он всё равно собирался когда-нибудь познакомиться с её отцом.

— Привет. Я Тьелко и пришёл к Аредель, рад познакомиться с вами, — Тьелко протянул мужчине руку — и его встретило твёрдое рукопожатие, и взгляд мужчины стал ещё твёрже, что почему-то напомнило Тьелко об его собственном отце.

— А я Финголфин, отец Аредель, и очень рад наконец познакомиться с тобой, — мужчина сделал паузу, вновь стиснул ладонь Тьелко и только потом отпустил. — Я знаком с твоими родителями по Куивиэнен, — добавил он, глядя на Тьелко ещё пристальнее.

— Должно быть, у вас полно отличных историй про то время, — усмехнулся в ответ Тьелко. — Мама говорит, отец тогда был для всех просто наказанием каким-то.

Глаза Финголфина чуть округлились, и он невольно выдал Тьелко ответную усмешку.

— О да, — отозвался он, искоса взглянув на него. — Но я, конечно, не расскажу тебе ни одной: слишком хорошо знаю твоего отца, чтобы рисковать так.

Тьелко расхохотался.

— Ну, заходи, — взгляд Финголфина смягчился, он пригласил Тьелко в дом. — Уверен, Аредель через минуту спустится.

Тьелко вытер мокрые ботинки о коврик, чтобы не запачкать деревянный пол.

— Надеюсь, Тургону лучше, — он решил перейти к неловкой теме сразу, не откладывая. Финголфин в ответ поднял брови.

— Выглядит он лучше, но мы всегда теперь будем знать, к какому Рождеству относятся нынешние фото.

— Слышу своё имя! — раздался знакомый голос, в коридоре показался Тургон и кивнул гостю: — Тьелко, привет!

Отёк с его лица так и не спал, под глазами образовались синяки, но выглядел он всё равно куда лучше, чем Тьелко ожидал.

— Привет, мужик, и как же мне жаль! Когда мы играем, кому-нибудь всегда прилетает локтем или кулаком туда, куда не надо, но в лицо… это реально отстойно.

— Да не парься. Пока это не случилось, всё было реально круто! Просто в следующий раз точно включайте меня в команду Маэдроса, договорились?

— В следующий раз ты можешь сам собрать свою команду, Тургон, давай? В компенсацию! — серьёзно сказал Тьелко.

Аредель уже стояла наверху лестницы, и никто из них её не заметил — и она была рада, что это так. Подсматривать, как же легко Тьелко общается с её семьёй, принесло ей утешения куда больше, чем все напутствия, которые она сама себе, собираясь, надавала. И она сделала глубокий вдох. Всё это — личное дело Фингона и Маэдроса, если уж быть с собой честной. Никакого повода портить её собственные отношения с Тьелко своими тревогами или тяжёлыми воспоминаниями нет.

— Вот я, уж конечно, не хочу в следующий раз быть с тобой, Тьелко, в одной команде, — сказала она, спускаясь вниз по лестнице — и сердце её забилось быстрее, когда она увидела, как от звука её голоса просветлело у Тьелко лицо, он повернулся к ней и одарил её сияющим взглядом. — В следующий раз я должна надрать тебе задницу, раз уж в этот раз не вышло! — Она, дойдя до нижних ступенек, ослепительно улыбнулась и быстро коснулась его предплечья. Он схватил её ладонь своей, переплетая их пальцы.

— Ну что ж, повеселитесь там. — Тургон махнул им на прощанье рукой и ушёл в гостиную.

Аредель поднялась на цыпочки и чмокнула отца в щёку.

— Вернусь позже.

— К ужину будь дома, — предупредил он. — Твоя мама сегодня пробует какой-то новый рецепт и ждёт, что к вечеру вы все соберётесь.

— Я привезу её домой вовремя, — пообещал Тьелко. Финголфин развернулся к нему:

— Приятно было с тобой познакомиться, Тьелко, — сказал он и, поколебавшись, с более серьёзным лицом добавил: — Передавай от меня привет отцу.

— Обязательно! — усмехнулся Тьелко. — Надеюсь, вы ещё передумаете и как-нибудь поделитесь со мной парочкой тех историей, — подмигнув, добавил он.

— Удачи! — фыркнула Аредель. — Ты забыл, чем мой папа на жизнь зарабатывает! В «раскрытии» он не очень хорош!

Финголфин закатил глаза и покачал головой, провожая их взглядом. И прислонился к стене, глядя, как они выходят… Тьелко казался хорошим парнем. Как он просиял, когда Аредель появилась — и Финголфин заметил ответный свет на лице дочери.

***

Они решили, что никаких поводов покидать кровать теперь нет — раз уж Маглор взял на себя магазин. Расслабленные и томные после утренних занятий любовью, они удовлетворённо нежились в объятиях друг друга, кончиками пальцев ласково водя по обнажённой коже, обмениваясь медленными поцелуями… которые становились всё более жаркими.

Через пару мгновений Маэдрос отстранился; на лбу его образовалась морщинка.

— Что такое? — Фингон пробежался по ней пальцем, пытаясь разгладить: с самого первого момента, как он увидел её на лбу Маэдроса, месяцы назад, ему хотелось сделать это.

— Так что там насчёт вопроса с «Финьо»? Из-за того раза теперь называть тебя так странно… не хочу думать о твоей сестре, когда тебя так зову!

— И я не хочу о своей сестре думать! — Фингон ласково провёл ладонью по спутанным волосам Маэдроса. — Думаю, тебе нужно придумать что-то своё!

— А у тебя есть второе имя или что-нибудь в этом роде? — спросил Маэдрос — и совершенно не ожидал, что Фингон снова смутится. — Ох ты, есть, да? — Маэдрос почти сел, подперев голову рукой, и теперь смотрел на Фингона сверху вниз. — Знаешь, теперь ты просто обязан сказать мне его!

— И как так вышло, что всё стало только хуже? — жалобно простонал Фингон, хмуро глядя на Маэдроса. — Ладно, но я знаю, ты будешь смеяться. Вот что бывает, когда твои родители женятся совсем молодыми и слишком увлечены своей учёбой!

— Вот теперь я ужасно заинтригован, ибо я тоже пострадал от родителей, которые рано поженились и приняли пару очень сомнительных решений насчёт имен для своих потомков! — Маэдрос приобрёл тот самый свой озорной вид.

— И что, дали вам имена на малоизвестном мёртвом языке?

— Да, по факту, именно так и поступили.

— Что?! Твоё имя же вовсе не на каком-то нелепом квэнья! — возразил Фингон.

— Ну, «Маэдрос» нет. Но в свидетельстве о рождении у меня ещё одно имя, — признался Маэдрос.

— Колись!

— Я первый спросил!

Фингон сердито выдохнул, скрестил руки на груди и одарил Маэдроса строгим взглядом.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Нельяфинвэ.

— Быть того не может.

— Я сам выдумал бы такое?! Твоя очередь!

— Финдекано, — шёпотом признался Фингон.

Маэдрос не удержался, смех сам вырвался из него, и он, хохоча, хлопнулся спиной на кровать.

Фингон сел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, и сурово уставился на него, злобно скрестив руки на груди.

— Ни за что не надо было тебе говорить! — и он пнул Маэдроса в укрытую одеялом лодыжку. — И со всеми нами четверыми так! Это мне наказание за то, что я родился у отца, который закончил факультет классической литературы, и матери-искусствоведа!

Маэдрос собрался и попытался успокоиться.

— Я над тобой не смеюсь!

— Да ну конечно, кого ты обманываешь!

— Да угадай, какое у Маглора имя на квэнья!

— Ну как я угадаю! Я квэнья не знаю — просто отдельные слова, приставки и суффиксы, которые Финрод зубрил.

— Ну я сам тебе скажу. Его имя — Канафинвэ, — в глазах Маэдроса опять светился смех, на лице появилась ухмылка.

— И?

— Канафинвэ. Финдекано, — Маэдрос поднял брови. — У вас, ребята, почти одно имя. Если говорить как лингвист.

Фингон просто смотрел и смотрел на него. Прямо как мама и папа: они-то точно нашли бы это забавным. Он раньше даже не осознавал, как отлично Маэдрос найдёт общий язык с его родителями. Маму в тот день в книжном он уже очаровал, но Фингон как-то раньше не думал, что и с отцом у них должно быть очень много общего.

— О, — Фингон нахмурился, — а не будет ли ещё страннее теперь от того, что у нас с твоим братом похожие имена.

— Да никто так его не называет, — покачал головой Маэдрос, — никто, даже мама с папой. — Он придвинулся ближе к Фингону и приподнялся так, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо и закинуть руку на грудь. И кинул на Фингона ещё один взгляд, прежде чем заговорить снова. — Имена не имеют значения. Всё, в чём я уверен: я хочу тебя, — он обнял Фингона крепче, потянулся — и поймал губами его губы, и, когда Фингон наконец расслабился и приоткрыл губы навстречу, углубил поцелуй.

— Мой Кано… — прошептал Маэдрос ему в губы, и у Фингон от звука его голоса побежали мурашки — новое прозвище его заинтриговало и возбудило… он совершенно точно ощутил, что хочет услышать его ещё. И, подумал он, он знает, как ему этого добиться, и скользнул ладонями и жаркими губами ниже… да, он точно может к этому привыкнуть…

—  _Кано!.._

***

Аредель обхватила руками кофейную кружку и подалась всем телом вперёд, Тьелко навстречу.

— Прости, что отменила свидание вчера.

— Да я понимаю, — покачал он головой. — Хреновый день продолжился хреновым вечером.

— Не смешно.

— Ну, Тургон выглядел не так уж и плохо.

— Аргон пытал его пакетами со льдом. С отёком помогло, но, знаешь, иногда младший брат, подражающий врачу, — такая боль в заднице!

— Ну, когда-нибудь ты ещё спасибо скажешь! Когда сможешь позвать его на помощь, а не идти в поликлинику, — Тьелко отпил кофе и посмотрел на неё с лицом уже куда более серьёзным, чем мгновение назад. — Послушай, мне реально жаль, что вчера так всё закончилось. — Он нахмурился и продолжил: — Я должен был предупредить Тургона не делать так с Маэдросом… он плохо на такие захваты реагирует. — Тьелко явно неловко было говорить об этом.

— А что, уже случалось такое?

— Слушай, я не могу говорить об этом, — дискомфорт Тьелко стал ещё заметнее. — Это не мои дела. Но могу тебе сказать, что Маэдрос в прошлом пережил тяжёлые деньки, теперь всё прошло… но они оставили на нём след. И всё, я умолкаю. — Он поёрзал. — Маэдрос совсем не такой, ты же знаешь, общалась с ним. Он вовсе не хотел обидеть Тургона, надеюсь, ты понимаешь!

— Возможно, — Аредель посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я не до конца понимаю, что думать насчёт вчерашнего, и мне реально не нравится думать, что мой брат вместе с кем-то непредсказуемым и склонным к насилию.

— Он вовсе к такому не склонен! — нахмурился Тьелко, и тон его стал резче. — Маэдрос совершенно не такой! Тургон просто застал его врасплох, и он резко отреагировал. Только и всего!

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь…

Тьелко стал совсем мрачным.

— Аредель, послушай. Не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но Маэдрос ни с того ни с сего ничего такого не делает! Тургон его схватил и просто пробудил кое-что. У Маэдроса есть на то причины, я сказал же уже, и я не собираюсь их все тут тебе выкладывать. Это не мои тайны! — Он пристально поглядел на неё. — Фингону ничего не грозит, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Он в курсе всего и совершенно нормально ко всему относится.

— Думаю, мне стоит от него самого это услышать.

— Не веришь мне? — Тьелко, казалось, был ужасно расстроен, и теперь заёрзала Аредель.

— Я этого не говорила!

— Тогда о чём ты?

— О том, что хочу из уст своего брата услышать, что его ничто не тревожит.

— Так ты вчера с ним об этом не поговорила? Ну, раз уж ты так озабочена. Он собирался поужинать с Маэдросом, ты знала, вроде.

— Знала! — огрызнулась Аредель. — Вот почему у меня толком и не было времени поговорить с ним!

— Так ты поговорила?

— Да! Он сказал, что ему всё ок, — призналась Аредель.

— А ты не поверила.

— Я этого не говорила! — теперь она смотрела на Тьелко, сдвинув брови. Разговор не клеился. Она обещала себе не вести себя так, но в итоге делала ровно то, что себе запретила. А ведь дело касается только её и Фингона, напомнила себе Аредель. — Слушай, я всего лишь хотела, чтоб мы поговорили чуть больше пяти минут и прояснили всё… — Она вздохнула. — Он абсолютно голову потерял из-за твоего брата… а я не хочу, чтобы ему причинили боль, и я не только о физической.

— Да думаешь, Маэдрос по нему с ума не сходит? Так он тоже! Я никогда не видел, чтобы он хоть к кому так относился! Ты с ними обоими не провела столько времени, как я, но скажу тебе, как вижу: они прекрасно друг другу подходят! Точно тебе говорю! Я, конечно, не эксперт, но с моей точки зрения у них всё супер круто. — Он потянулся через стол и взял ей за руку. — Я совершенно серьёзно! Я никогда не видел своего брата таким рядом с кем-то ещё — и я никогда не был за него так счастлив. Твой брат с ним ведёт себя просто офигенно, и я страшно благодарен, что он теперь — часть жизни Маэдроса.

— Да, вижу, ты в этом уверен, — Аредель склонила голову вбок, изучая Тьелко.

— Ну конечно! Я так надеялся, что он встретит кого-то такого… но, на самом деле, сомневался, что это случится. Но и не только в Маэдросе дело! Ты поговори с Фингоном, думаю, сразу увидишь, что он то же самое чувствует! Маэдрос — один из самых заботливых, честных и добрых людей, кого я знаю! Я, может, маловато ему это говорю — но он самый лучший старший брат не только для меня, но и для всех нас остальных. — Тьелко вздохнул. — Жизнь у нас у всех непростая была, но Маэдрос всегда о нас так беспокоился, и, что бы там между мамой с папой ни творилось, он всегда был с нами рядом. — Тьелко поднял на Аредель взгляд и сжал её руку. — Я бы лучшего старшего брата и пожелать не мог — и Фингону повезло, что он его встретил. Ну, так же, как Маэдросу с Фингоном повезло.

— Я поговорю с ним, — она сжала его руку в ответ. — Мне стало полегче, как мы с тобой поговорили. — И она замялась, уставилась на свою чашку и обхватила её крепче. — Я не хотела так вести себя с тобой. Я себе говорила, что это с Фингоном надо всё прояснить, не втягивать тебя в это…

— Э-эй, — позвал Тьелко, и она подняла глаза и с облегчением увидела, что он смотрит на неё с нежностью. — Тебе нужно было поговорить со мной. Я мог чем-то сказанным тебя задеть, и я думал, дело именно в этом. — Он наклонился к ней. — Я люблю своего брата! Я ему доверяю! И никогда бы тебе не соврал про такое! Ты мне важна, я слишком тебя уважаю! — Он взял в свои руки и другую её ладонь. — Я не хочу, чтобы всё это помешало тому, что у нас с тобой, но просто не могу позволить тебе думать о Маэдросе так и молчать!

Она сжала его ладонь в ответ и коротко рассмеялась.

— Я бы сделала то же самое для Фингона, если бы всё было наоборот. Понимаю!

— Так у нас всё в порядке? У нас с тобой? — в глазах его светилось беспокойство, от чего в животе у неё сжалось. Неужели из-за того, как она себя вела, он вправду теперь сомневается? И она переплела свои пальцы с его.

— Более чем в порядке, — прошептала она ему и придвинула ближе свой стул. — Более чем… — и потянулась поцеловать его.

Он поцеловал её в ответ, выдыхая, и она ощутила, как его покидает напряжение. Он слегка отстранился, прижимаясь лбом к её лбу и всмотрелся в её глаза.

— Ты очень много значишь для меня, Аредель. Очень. Я сказал, что никогда раньше не видел Маэдроса таким… — он прервался и на миг зажмурился, но потом вновь открыл глаза и продолжил: — Но я и сам раньше ни к кому такого не чувствовал… и не хочу всё испортить.

Губы её изогнулись в улыбке, и она опять потянулась поцеловать его.

— Ничего ты не портишь, — сказала она, касаясь губами его губ.


	34. Chapter 34

Даже после всех этих лет от одного вида Нерданель у него перехватывало дыхание.

Феанор трудился в её мастерской, с помощью Морьо и Курво нанося последние штрихи на сюрприз, который он для неё там готовил. Работа была закончена, и он отправился на поиски жены, оставив сыновей прибраться.

Нашёл он её на кухне — и молча застыл в дверях, подглядывая за ней, сидящей за столом и не подозревавшей об его присутствии. Взглядом он охватил её яркие рыжие волосы, каскадом сбегавшие по спине, резкие линии профиля, изящное запястье, на которое она оперлась подбородком. Внимание её было полностью захвачено поваренной книгой.

Никогда всё не было просто, даже в самом начале. Но, несмотря на все трудности, что они перенесли, всю боль и трагедию, её присутствие рядом помогло преодолеть всё. Пока они были вместе, они могли встретить все невзгоды лицом к лицу и справиться с ними. Даже в те времена, когда они были в ссоре друг с другом, а не с внешним миром, они всё равно были способны преодолеть всё.

Сейчас они переживали хороший период, и от её вида у него на душе потеплело. Он подошёл ближе и обвил руками её талию, услышал, как она от неожиданности выдохнула, и усмехнулся. И опустил голову ей на плечо.

Нерданель прислонилась к нему.

— Закончил наконец? И мне, наконец, можно вернуться в мастерскую?

— Всему своё время, — ответил Феанор, когда она повернулась к нему лицом. — Вот Морьо и Курво уберутся, и я тебя сам отведу.

Она и представления не имела, что там происходит: Феанор оккупировал мастерскую на все выходные, запретив ей входить. Уже страшно подзуживало вернуться, вторжение мужчин на её личную территорию слегка беспокоило. На все вопросы Феанор отвечал каменным молчанием, давая понять, что в своё время всё станет ясным.

— Ну, пойдём уже! — воскликнула Нерданель. — Вы, парни, роетесь в моих вещах, и это действует мне на нервы!

Феанор рассмеялся, и она мстительно дёрнула его за волосы.

— Ты же сам терпеть не можешь, когда я в твоей мастерской навожу порядок!

— О, ты не порядок наводишь, — глаза его распахнулись в притворном ужасе, — ты сеешь хаос!

— Вот потому-то я туда больше ни ногой! И ты так же делай! Бог знает, сколько ты вреда нанёс моему личному пространству!

— О, перестань уже дёргаться. Мы не смогли бы устроить большую неразбериху, чем там было уже! Вся эта пыль, глина, куски камня повсюду! — он притянул её к себе и прижался лбом к её лбу. — Обещаю, беспорядок остался ровно такой же, как был! Морьо с Курво уберут только мои инструменты и свидетельства нашего вторжения.

— Ну, это уже мне судить, полагаю! И представить не могу, что же тебя сподвигло посвятить свои выходные устройству там бардака!

— Никогда я не устраиваю никакого бардака! — сердито ответил Феанор, но затем, когда она закатила глаза, на лице его появилась ухмылка. — Ну, пошли уже. Неужели не хочешь посмотреть? — Он потянул её за собой в пристройку, где много лет назад, когда они только переехали сюда с пятью сыновьями, он устроил для неё мастерскую. Близнецы тогда ещё не родились.

Его собственная мастерская была выстроена отдельно от дома и имела свой резервный генератор. Пятеро детей, все моложе десяти лет — и Нерданель не хотела риска, что с сыновьями что-то случится. Её резцы и молоточки запереть было просто. А вот куда более взрывоопасные эксперименты Феанора нужно было прятать подальше от любопытных маленьких ручонок.

У входа в мастерскую они встретили обоих сыновей, тащивших ящик Феанора с инструментами и огромный мешок мусора. Но ни Морьо, ни Курво не сказали ни слова, лишь, с одинаковыми ухмылками, прошмыгнули мимо родителей в дом. И Феанор придержал её, когда она уже совсем было собралась шагнуть внутрь, в неосвещённое помещение.

— Не включай свет! — сказал он, маня её за собой внутрь. Она озадаченно посмотрела на него, но перешагнула через порог — и мастерская озарилась ярким светом, осветив и удивление на её лице.

— Что ты сделал?!

— Просто пару модификаций, — Феанор взял её за руку и принялся объяснять. — Я всё это задумал уже давным-давно, и технический прогресс наконец добрался и до идей моего уровня. — Свет включается датчиком движения. Тебе не нужно трогать выключатель — ну, если, допустим, у тебя заняты или перепачканы глиной руки.

— Мне нравится, — она склонила голову ему на плечо, и тут заметила что-то на дальней стене. — Ещё и жалюзи новые?

— Управляются пультом; одно касание — и от естественного освещения можно перейти к искусственному. Пульт можешь держать в кармане фартука.

Такой продуманный жест, такая подстройка под её нужды — и, несомненно, безукоризненно исполненная, как и всё, что делал Феанор.

— Спасибо, — она встала на цыпочки и прижалась губами к его губам.

— Это ещё не всё, — ответил он, и она различила у него на лице тщательно скрываемую гордость, ту самую, которую он испытывал, когда удавалось застать её врасплох.

— И ещё что-то?

Он потянул её к раковине, и она заметила сверкающий новый смеситель.

— Феанаро, краны страшно милые, но ты же знаешь, через неделю всё будет перемазано глиной.

Он покачал головой с ещё более коварной улыбкой.

— Не думаю! Он автоматический. Тебе не понадобится больше его трогать! — он провёл рукой над краном, и потекла вода. Теперь он уже откровенно ухмылялся. Нерданель очень любила его таким: наслаждающимся тем, что совместно творят его творческий дух и мастерство.

— Морьо и Курво помогали?

— Курво всегда любил что-то мастерить по дому со мной вместе, — кивнул Феанор. — И на Морьо можно положиться. — Глаза его распахнулись шире. — Близнецы наверняка бы устроили потоп, меняя смеситель — но уж точно не Морьо! Может, ему и не хватает изобретательности, но в исполнении задуманного он безупречен.

Она провела рукой над краном и выключила воду. Повернувшись к Феанору, она обвила руками его талию.

— Спасибо! Похоже, в этом году я получила рождественский подарок раньше времени!

Он обнял её в ответ и притянул к себе ближе.

— Что за чепуха! Это вовсе не подарок. Просто у меня, наконец, нашлось время и двое помощников. Я планировал доделать всё за Благодарение, но не хватало деталей. — Он поцеловал её в лоб. — Но ты пока не видела самого лучшего!

— Так есть ещё что-то?

Он провёл её к подсобке, и она увидела вделанное в стену у двери круглое устройство.

— Но что это?

— Централизованная вытяжка. Точнее, встроенная. Больше не нужно таскать сюда пылесос для уборки пыли и черепков. Контейнер — в подсобке, и тебе нужно всего-навсего подключить шланг — и ты сможешь дотянуться до всех углов. — Он выглядел абсолютно довольным собой, хотя она подловила его на том, что он поглядывает на неё искоса, пытаясь оценить её реакцию. Он никогда не уставал делать ей приятное, и единственное, что, кроме его собственного мнения об его работе, имело для него значение, — это её мнение.

— Как ты меня хорошо знаешь, Феанаро! — рассмеялась она.

— Хотелось бы надеяться на это, Нерданель… после стольких-то лет. Хотелось бы думать, что я, наконец, тебя понимаю.

Она ещё походила по мастерской, удостоверяясь, что никакого непоправимого вреда её оборудованию мастера не нанесли, и, наконец, расслабилась, и они рука об руку отправились обратно в дом. Нерданель приготовила им обоим кофе, и они уселись за кухонный стол.

— Сегодня утром так тихо, — сказал Феанор. — Хотя уже вовсе не утро. Где же все?

— Маэдроса с Тьелко нету, — качнула головой Нерданель. — А Маглор на работе. — Она пересчитала сыновей, загибая пальцы. — Думаю, Морьо с Тьелко пошли в душ. А Амбарусса я послала в магазин. Уверена, половину из списка они купить позабудут, но хотя бы немного от них отдохнём.

— А Маэдрос вообще вчера домой возвращался? Не помню, чтобы я слышал, как он пришёл, и машину его утром не видел.

— Нет, не возвращался, — глаза Нерданель засияли. — Он со своим молодым человеком. Реально дождаться не могу, когда с ним познакомлюсь!

— Он немного о нём говорит, да? Со мной, по крайней мере. А тебе побольше говорил?

— Нет, немного. Просто у меня чувство, что его отношения с Фингоном куда серьёзнее, чем всё, что у него было. Когда Маэдрос упоминает его имя, в нём сквозит такая нежность… никогда раньше такого не видела, — Нерданель откинулась на спинку стула, обнимая ладонями кофейную чашечку. — Так здорово видеть его счастливым!

— Ты сказала, Фингон? Его так зовут? — Феанор нахмурился.

— Ну да, Фингон. Маглор говорит, они очень много времени проводят вместе в последние недели. Надеюсь, это означает, что вскоре мы получим шанс с ним познакомиться! — Лицо Нерданель стало задумчивым. — Он так давно никого не приводил домой…

— Фингон… — повторил Феанор.

— Ну да, — Нерданель сузила глаза, гладя на мужа. — Феанор, что такое? У тебя такой вид…

— Нет, не может быть… — сказал Феанор себе под нос, а когда поднял взгляд на жену, между бровей у него залегла складка.

— Что не может быть?

— Сына Финголфина зовут Фингон… но ведь это не может быть он, а?

Нерданель ощутила, как в животе у неё будто что-то перевернулось.

— Ну, а какова вероятность такого? — спросила она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно.

— Где они познакомились? Я об этом так мало слышал.

— Ну, Феанор, ты же знаешь Маэдроса. Он так редко говорит о таких вещах. Вот Маглор обычно твердит о своих отношениях без остановки — как о хороших, так и о плохих.

— Похоже, плохих у него куда больше хороших, — пробормотал себе под нос Феанор, и затем своим обычным тоном продолжил, всё сильнее и сильнее хмурясь. — Но что, если это сын Финголфина, Нерданель?

— Ну и что? Это не твоя забота, Феанор!

— Конечно, моя!

— Нет, не твоя, — резко сказала Нерданель. — Маэдрос может выбирать, кого хочет!

— Мне не нравится это!

Она покачала головой, протянула руку и сжала его предплечье.

— Мне всё равно, с кем он встречается, Феанор! И ты так должен относиться! Он так счастлив, как давным-давно не был! И если это из-за сына Финголфина — я только рада буду! — она стиснула его руку крепче. — И ты должен быть рад! Мы оба годами желали ему счастья. И я не собираюсь в нём сомневаться!

— Кажется, у меня есть к Маэдросу пара вопросов… когда он вернётся. Он уже проводит с ним ночи?

— Феанор, перестань! — дружелюбная атмосфера предыдущих моментов рассеялась. Упоминания Финголфина было само по себе достаточно, чтобы раздразнить Феанора, и беспокойство о сыне только подлило масла в огонь. Противостояние между их первенцем и мужем по поводу отношений сына — последнее, чего Нерданель хотелось бы. Только не тогда, когда Маэдрос, наконец, так прекрасно выглядит, когда кажется таким довольным, как и сказал Маглор! Она не даст Феанору вмешиваться!

— Ты не будешь спорить с ним по поводу этого, я тебе не позволю!

— Я вовсе не говорил, что буду спорить с ним, Нерданель. Я сказал, у меня есть пара вопросов.

— Я знаю, Феанор, какой ты! Это похуже инквизиции будет! — она упёрла в него взгляд. — И без меня ты с ним об этом разговаривать не станешь, понятно?

Он взглянул ей в глаза, стиснул губы в ниточку и нахмурился:

— Мне не нужна нянька в разговоре с моим сыном!

— Нет, на этот раз нужна! Я не собираюсь позволить твоей неприязни к Финголфину испортить отношения нашего сына, Феанор! Ты даже ещё не знаешь, точно ли Фингон — сын Финголфина. Но совершенно неважно, даже если и сын! Маэдрос взрослый! И твоё мнение тут роли не играет! — Она твёрдо смотрела на него.

— Отлично. Присоединяйся к нашему с ним разговору, раз так хочешь! Но мне нужно это выяснить, для собственного успокоения!

— Да почему ты не можешь уже отпустить это всё, Феанор? От Финголфина мы ничего, кроме помощи и заботы о нас, о тебе не видели! Если тебе так нужно — держись на расстоянии, но не жди, что все мы так будем делать. У тебя нет никаких разумных причин так его ненавидеть!

— Никаких разумных причин?! Нерданель, ты серьёзно?! Зная, что у него была возможность разбить Моргота в пух и прах за то, что он сотворил с Маэдросом?! С моим отцом?! Финголфин позволил этому шансу выскользнуть сквозь пальцы! Я никогда этого ему не прощу! — Феанор хлопнул ладонью по столу так, что кофейные чашечки задребезжали.

— Ты сам знаешь, что всё было не так. Что прямых доказательств против самого Моргота не было, ни в деле Маэдроса, ни в деле Финвэ. А он сумел всё уладить, да так, что имя Маэдроса не попало в газете, и его ужасные испытания остались для всех в тайне. И нашёл выход из тупика! — Она подалась вперёд, сощурившись. — Ты должен за это ему быть благодарен!

— Я был бы благодарен, если бы виновный благодаря ему заплатил по заслугам! Но, похоже, он не в состоянии сделать такое! — Феанор встал.

— Ты не будешь говорить с Маэдросом без меня, Феанор!

Он прошёл мимо неё к выходу из кухни.

— Феанор!

Он остановился, она вперила в него взгляд, и плечи его обвисли.

— Ладно. Ради бога, если тебе так надо. Но если это сын Финголфина…

— Если это сын Финголфина, ты только порадуешься! — перебила его она. — Потому что он что-то значит для твоего сына, Феанор! Твоего сына, который никогда не станет прежним после того, что случилось! И если этот мальчик хоть как-то делает жизнь Маэдроса лучше, мне плевать, будь он хоть сыном самого Моргота!

***

Финголфин, в поисках Анайрэ, заглянул на кухню. Та склонилась над поваренной книгой с ручкой в руке. Он подошёл к ней, мягко положил ладони ей на плечи, и она подняла на него взгляд.

— Привет-привет.

— А я только что с парнем Аредель познакомился.

— С Тьелко! — она развернулась на стуле к нему. — Разве он не душка?

— Не думаю, что описал бы его словом «душка», — сухо сказал Финголфин. — Шумный, пожалуй. Нахальный.

— О, Фин, да ладно тебе! Милый мальчик! Перестань уже искать причины для ненависти!

— Я и не ищу.

Она взглянула на него.

— Ладно, ладно. Думаю, он кажется приятным молодым человеком, — проворчал Финголфин. — Во всяком случае, похоже, он в Аредель влюблён.

На лицо Анайрэ вернулась улыбка.

— Ну и она в него.

— Я заметил.

— Ох, Фин, — рассмеялась Анайрэ, — да хватит уже мрачности по поводу этого всего! Похоже, он понравился тебе больше, чем ты сам готов признать, вот почему ты и поднимаешь такой шум.

Да, от жены никогда было ничего не скрыть.

— Ты права, — со вздохом признал Финголфин. — Он кажется приятным парнем. — И он поморщился. — Если б только он не был сыном Феанора!

— Да перестань! Уж какая проблема! Будто они уже собрались пожениться! Хватить уже ныть, они просто встречаются! — она, склонив голову, посмотрела на него. — Сам знаешь: лучший способ заставить Аредель вцепиться во что-то зубами — сказать ей не делать этого.

— Знаю… если я начну её расспрашивать, она, скорее всего, просто с ним сбежит мне назло.

Анайрэ опять рассмеялась.

— Во всяком случае, Тьелко не похож на Феанора, так что и напоминать тебе о нём не будет.

— Да, не похож… — задумчиво произнёс Финголфин, глядя куда-то в пространство.

— Фин?

Он потряс головой, стряхивая задумчивость.

— Я просто вдруг осознал, на кого он похож.

В доме своего крёстного отца, вверху над лестницей, Финголфин видел портрет Мириэль… картина бросалась в глаза всякому, кто входил в дом. С тех пор, как он впервые заметил его, прошло много лет, Мириэль умерла задолго до того, когда он даже ещё сам был ребёнком. Это и связало с ним Феанора с самого начала — потеря Финголфином отца, а Феанором — матери. У Тьелко были черты Феанора, но вот цвет волос и глаз — точно как у Мириэль.

— Он так похож на Мириэль…

— Мириэль?

— Мать Феанора, — пояснил Финголфин. — Она давным-давно умерла. А Тьелко похож на неё.

— Фин, с тобой всё нормально?

Он кивнул. Неожиданные воспоминания… но он отогнал их.

— Да, я в порядке, — и попробовал сменить тему. — Вообще я заглянул посмотреть, чем ты занята. — Он склонился над её плечом, глядя в книгу на столе.

— Думаю, что приготовить на ужин. Пожалуй, надо сходить в магазин и купить кое-что. Возьму с собой Аргона, он всё утро торчит в своей комнате, неплохо бы вытащить его на улицу.

— А я останусь с Тургоном. У нас было не так много возможностей поговорить один на один, с тех пор, как он приехал.

— Проверь, чтобы он опять приложил лёд. Аргон уже над ним покудахтал, но ты — совсем другое дело.

— Проверю, — Финголфин потянулся её поцеловать и затем отправился на поиски сына.

Тургона он нашёл в гостиной уткнувшимся в книжку.

— Как ты? — спросил Финголфин, облокотившись на спинку дивана и разглядывая всё ещё опухшее и расцвеченное синяками лицо сына.

— Да нормально, и голова меньше сегодня болит, — Тургон поднял на отца глаза, под которыми были заметны слабые тени синяков.

Финголфин уселся на диван рядом с ним.

— Похоже, занятная игра была.

— Да уж! — расхохотался Тургон. — Я бы не возражал ещё разок сыграть — теперь, когда знаю, за чем следить!

— Хм-м… ну может, не прямо сейчас? К следующему месяцу, когда у тебя стажировка начнётся, тебе уже нужно выглядеть прилично.

— Уже да, — улыбка Тургона увяла, он знал, как разочарован отец тем, что он отложил планы поступать в юридическую школу. Пока они старались избегать этого вопроса, но это нелегко им давалось, и теперь не так-то просто было сменить тему. Тургона загнали в угол… может, уже надо было с этим наконец и покончить.

— Пап, послушай, я знаю, что ты не в восторге от этой стажировки и… — начал было Тургон.

— Эй, эй, — прервал его Финголфин. — Я не об этом поговорить хотел. Твои доводы я уже слышал и их уважаю, ок? — Он положил ладонь Тургону на плечо и сжал его. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что не очень-то хорошее может выйти о тебе первое впечатление, если ты появишься на работе с синяками как после драки в баре. Хорошо, что впереди ещё пара недель — я только это хотел сказать.

— Так тебе вправду нормально, что?.. — нахмурился Тургон.

— Правда, нормально, — теперь нахмурился Финголфин и замолчал, осторожно подбирая слова. — У меня нет намерений заставлять тебя следовать моему пути. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно делать собственный выбор. Я с нетерпением жду, когда ты расскажешь о том, как у тебя будут складываться дела на работе.

Он внимательно смотрел на сына. Анайрэ, в конце концов, была права. Лишь только Тургон впервые упомянул о своём интересе к государственному управлению, Финголфин подробно расспросил его, как и о решении не поступать в юридическую школу. И сделал он это, чтобы успокоить себя самого доводами Тургона и побольше понять о выбранном сыном поле. Он не осознавал, что характерная для него дотошность создала у Тургона впечатления, что он не одобряет сына. Когда Анайрэ сказала Финголфину об этом, он сначала её высмеял, но, похоже, она снова оказалась права. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Тургон так думал. Финголфину никогда не хотелось давить на детей в вопросах их жизненных выборов. Он видел, как увлечены Фингон и Аредель теми областями, что для себя выбрали, и как это созвучно их интересам и сильным их сторонам. Он поощрял и Аргона в его интересе к чему-то, совершенно не похожему на его собственный опыт.

Но Тургон никогда не был столь целеустремлённым, как другие дети Финголфина. Он перескакивал с предмета на предмет, ничто не удерживало долго его внимания. Финголфин подозревал, что разговоры Тургона об юридической школе были уступкой, скорее, его отцовскому интересу и попыткой найти общие точки соприкосновения, а вовсе не собственными интересами Тургона к теме. Между целеустремлённым и упорным до самоотречения Фингоном и дерзкой и решительной Аредель Тургон слегка терялся. Финголфин понимал, что и природная одарённость Аргона заставляла Тургона чувствовать себя в тени всех своих братьев и сестёр.

Юридическая школа была для Тургона лишь способом привлечь внимания отца к себе, и Финголфин был рад, что Тургон отказался от глупой идеи, прежде чем утвердился в карьере в этой области. По правде говоря, в красноречивых рассуждениях Тургона о государственном управлении было куда больше вдохновения, чем во всех его предыдущих увлечениях. Долгожданная перемена!

Но как же удостовериться, что сын понял, что Финголфин поддерживает его в сделанном выборе? Он-то думал, что и так совершенно ясно дал это понять, но слова Тургона посеяли в этом сомнения.

— Тургон, я очень рад за тебя! Это поле, с которым я совсем не знаком, как ты знаешь, так что я ожидаю, что ты будешь меня просвещать! И я жду не дождусь! — Он встретил взгляд сына и кивнул ему. — Тургон, я хочу для тебя того, что для тебя лучше! Я для всех вас хочу только этого! Если это — предмет твоего увлечения, то я только всеми силами за!

Улыбка Тургона осветила даже его избитое и распухшее лицо, и он пихнул коленкой колено отца.

— Пап, спасибо!

И какое-то время они посидели в тишине, а затем Финголфин одарил сына долгим взглядом.

— Что ж, я хотел бы побольше услышать о твоей девушке. Ты скоро нас с ней познакомишь?

— Эленвэ, — Тургон залился краской. — Она на каникулах дома, у родителей. — Взгляд его потеплел. — Пап, она потрясающая. Я и правда хочу, чтобы вы с мамой с ней познакомились. Знаю, мы не так долго встречаемся, но, знаешь, в ней есть что-то такое…

— Приводи тогда ей после каникул, буду очень рад. Я уже познакомился с Тьелко Аредель, а они-то вместе не так долго, как вы с Эленвэ.

Тургон в задумчивости наморщил лоб.

— Не, кстати, ты ошибаешься, — лицо его разгладилось, и он улыбнулся отцу. — Смешно, но, по правде говоря, первое свидание Тьелко и Аредель было в тот же день, что и моё первое свидание с Эленвэ… я вообще как-то и не думал раньше об этом. — Он рассмеялся и продолжил. — Что означает — впервые в жизни! — что Фингон с кем-то встречается дольше, чем мы оба!

— Фингон? — Финголфин выглядел озадаченным. — Быть того не может!

— Да вот может! Он уже был знаком с Маэдросом — они с Маэдросом и познакомили Аредель с Тьелко, — лицо Тургона опять стало задумчивым. — Хотя, может, это и у них было первым официальным свиданием, если подумать… — и он ухмыльнулся. — Вот это совпадение — у нас у всех троих в один и тот же день были первые свидания. Вот чуднó.

— Чуднó… — эхом отозвался Финголфин. — Так значит, у Фингона роман уже пару месяцев?

— Да, поразительно, правда? Думаю, это для него рекорд, вообще не помню, чтобы он хоть с кем-то так долго был, — Тургон подтвердил мысли Финголфина. — Но это и вообще непохоже на то, что у него раньше было. Он влюблён в Маэдроса по уши!

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да я уверен! — глаза Тургона засияли. — Он о нём так говорит, так на него смотрит… я никогда раньше не видел его таким! Он всегда находит для Маэдроса время — а это ж вообще на Фингона непохоже! Для него отношения никогда не были в приоритете, может, потому так быстро и заканчивались.

— Хм-м… — дипломатично отозвался Финголфин. Похоже, Тургон чувствовал себя очень непринуждённо, обсуждая любовные дела брата, ну и Финголфин не хотел его прерывать: информация была очень полезной.

Тургон оценивающе посмотрел на него.

— Пап, я думаю, Маэдрос тебе понравится. Он очень на тебя похож, — эти слова Финголфина поразили.

— Ну… поглядим, когда Фингон его приведёт, — дипломатично подытожил Финголфин. Тургону не нужно было знать, что они с Маэдросом уже знакомы. Уж точно не раньше, чем это узнает Фингон.

Что ж, похоже, встала необходимость поговорить и со старшим сыном. И лучше раньше, чем позже.

***

— Уверен, что не хочешь ненадолго зайти к нам? — спросил Фингон. Маэдрос подвёз его до дома, и они уже припарковались недалеко от входа. Времени до ужина, к которому его ожидали домой, было ещё полно. Фингон намеренно сделал всё, чтобы вернуться пораньше, даже если это и сократило их с Маэдросом совместный день. Не стоило злить родителей в самом начале каникул, если ему дальше хочется проводить с Маэдросом как можно больше времени.

— Нет, мне и самому нужно домой. Я там почти не был. А тебя твоя семья ждёт.

— Ну хорошо. Тогда в следующий раз. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты с папой познакомился, думаю, вы с ним отлично поладите! — лицо Фингона озарилось улыбкой.

Маэдрос раньше ни разу не упоминал, что уже знаком с отцом Фингона… пусть это и было несколько лет назад, но они уже встречались. И не раз, по правде говоря. Он спорил сам с собой, стоит ли открыть Фингону этот факт или нет, и пришёл к выводу, что честность с Фингоном — лучшая политика, ведь это никогда не подводило его.

— Э-эм… знаешь… вообще-то… я… мм-м… я уже с ним встречался несколько лет назад, — запинаясь, проговорил Маэдрос.

— Что? Серьёзно? Ты ни разу не говорил! — Фингон казался озадаченным и слегка обиженным.

— Да… я это понял, когда ты на нашей первой встрече сказал, что он работал над нашим иском… я вспомнил его имя.

— Но почему же ты не сказал? — Фингон был растерян всерьёз.

— Не знаю… — чистосердечно признался Маэдрос. — Я правда не знал, как это сделать. Мы познакомились в таких неудачных обстоятельствах… сначала как с одним из дедушкиных юристов, а потом… после того происшествия со мной.

— Так мой отец знает? — медленно проговорил Фингон, наморщив лоб.

Маэдрос кивнул, во рту у него пересохло. Не делает ли он ошибку, признаваясь Фингону? Следовало сделать это раньше, поругался он на себя. Следовало всё ему рассказать уже очень давно!

— О…

— Слушай… прости меня! Я знаю, как это, должно быть, выглядит… будто я от тебя что-то утаиваю… Ну, то есть, я знаю, что я и утаивал от тебя это. Но больше не буду! Это было так глупо, я больше не буду так! — Маэдрос умолк и перевёл дыхание. — Я решил, тебе нужно знать.

Фингон просто смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Фингон?..

Фингон продолжал смотреть на него и вот заговорил:

— Маэдрос, есть ещё что-нибудь, что мне нужно знать? — тихо спросил он.

Вот проклятье! Он должен как-то вернуть себе доверие Фингона! После всего, что тот для Маэдроса сделал, всей его поддержки, прямоты и откровенности… теперь из-за его поступка Фингон в нём опять сомневается. Нет, быть не может, Фингон никогда в нём не сомневался! Он всегда верил в него, верил ему! Это он сам сомневался в Фингоне и сам снова ушёл от честности и откровенности.

— Фингон, прости, я так виноват… Я должен был тебе с самого начала сказать… но просто не мог… просто не мог заставить себя признаться, пока я не узнал тебя ближе, не начал доверять… я доверяю тебе! — поспешно добавил он, увидев, каким неуверенным при этих словах стало лицо Фингона. — Больше, чем кому бы то ни было, за столь долгое время!

— Маэдрос, есть ещё что-нибудь, что мне нужно знать? — ещё тише повторил Фингон.

Маэдрос замотал головой.

— Я познакомился с твоим отцом, когда мой отец впервые поставил вопрос об иске в связи со смертью деда. Однажды вечером он пришёл к нам… мы просто обменялись приветствиями, ничего большего. И он знает, что случилось со мной, я говорил с ним после… когда я был в больнице, после всего того… он был в составе команды юристов и задавал мне вопросы, а ещё консультировал, что и как дальше делать. Вот и всё. — Маэдрос вздохнул. — Это, конечно, мне не оправдание, я и не пытаюсь, но… те времена для меня были трудными. Я был не в лучшей форме. И я пытался изо всех сил обо всём этом забыть. Но я был неправ, не посвятив тебя в это. Всё это связано… связано со всей моей историей. Прости меня. — Он посмотрел Фингону в глаза и понадеялся, что во взгляде его отразится весь накал его эмоций. — И я не могу больше ничего вспомнить, чего я тебе не рассказал уже.

— Хорошо, — Фингон смотрел Маэдросу в глаза. — Могу понять, почему ты не хотел говорить о тех временах. И могу понять, что ты вначале мне не доверял. Знаю, тебе потребовались время и усилия, чтобы открыться, Маэдрос. — Он вздохнул. — Я благодарен, что ты наконец стал мне доверять. — Он наморщил лоб. — Но мне нужно быть уверенным, что и я могу доверять тебе тоже. Что ты со мной честен — как я с тобой. Я не злюсь. Я просто удивлён и разочарован, думаю.

— Знаю, — прошептал Маэдрос, уронив голову на руль. И ощутил на своём плече ладонь Фингона — тот принялся поглаживать его спину по кругу.

— Э-эй, — Фингон придвинулся так близко, что от его дыхания у Маэдроса шевелились волосы. — Я сказал, что удивлён и разочарован, но не говорил, что злюсь или обижен. Я не уверен, что до конца понимаю твои объяснения, но теперь я всё знаю, дело сделано.

Маэдрос поднял голову и посмотрел на него, их лица были так близко…

— И?

— И я люблю тебя, ты, идиот! — синие глаза Фингона от прилива чувств потемнели. — Не делай больше так! Ты можешь сказать мне абсолютно всё, я же тебе уже говорил! Понял? Доверяй уже мне, Маэдрос! Ты можешь мне доверять во всём! Я люблю тебя — и люблю тебя всего, целиком!

— Я идиот…

— О да. Но ты мой идиот! — на лице Фингона появилось подобие улыбки. Маэдрос всё ещё спиной ощущал успокаивающие тепло и тяжесть его ладони.

— Прости… — повторил Маэдрос, повернувшись к Фингону, протянув руку и коснувшись его лица дрожащими пальцами.

Фингон накрыл его пальцы своими.

— Никаких тайн. Никаких сомнений.

Маэдрос кивнул, и Фингон потянулся к нему, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Маэдрос. — Фингон, как же мне повезло, что ты есть в моей жизни.

— Так и не отталкивай меня, Маэдрос. Впусти меня. Не скрывай такое от меня.

— Не буду, обещаю, не буду, — кивнул Маэдрос.

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня уже, ты, идиот, — Фингон потянулся губами к его губам.

Через пару мгновений Маэдрос отстранился, опять прислонившись лбом ко лбу Фингона.

— Прости, мне так жаль…

— Знаю.

— У нас всё хорошо?

— У нас всё хорошо.

— Ладно. Мне надо тебя уже домой отпустить.

— Напиши мне попозже, ладно?

— Угу. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю, Маэдрос, — пальцы Фингона скользнули по подбородку Маэдроса, и он отвернулся, открыл дверь и вышел из машины. И снова наклонился и поглядел на Маэдроса. — До завтра?

— До завтра. Я тебе вечером позвоню.

Фингон кивнул и захлопнул дверцу.

Маэдрос проводил его взглядом до гаража, тяжело выдохнул и опять уронил голову на руль. Ни за что больше! Больше он не будет ничего такого утаивать! Не стоит оно того — и ничего не стоит от Фингона скрывать. Так глупо было не говорить о знакомстве с Финголфином. Это обидело Фингона — а Маэдрос больше не мог себе позволить повторения такого.


	35. Chapter 35

Анайрэ оглядела сидящих за столом и, при виде детей и мужа, собравшихся наконец вместе, ощутила удовлетворение. Не так уж часто теперь такое случалось

Дети вчера были не в своей тарелке: Тургон-то по понятным причинам, но и Аредель с Фингоном были не в духе. Между её старшим и дочерью ощущалось заметное напряжение, что было совсем непривычно: обычно они были в согласии. Размолвка была очевидна и в том, как они общались сегодня, хотя, казалось, настроение Аредель после встречи с Тьелко стало получше.

Чего о Фингоне сказать было нельзя. За обедом он был необычно для него тихим и очень рассеянным. Пожалуй, попозже стоит выкроить время и поговорить с ним, подумала она. Сегодняшний вечер, видимо, для разговора мужа с Фингоном не очень хорош. Она надеялась, что Финголфин это понимает.

Но Финголфин как раз ничего этого и не понял. Он заметил, что дочь повеселела, и уловил куда более замкнутый настрой Фингона. Что-то беспокоило сына, и Финголфину казалось, что именно сейчас подходящее время получить ответы на свои вопросы и докопаться до причин его настроения.

После ужина, когда все крутились на кухне, прибираясь, Фингон ощутил на своем плече руку отца.

— Как насчёт сыграть во что-нибудь сегодня, или, может, партии в шахматы? Давно не играли! — сказал Финголфин.

Фингон улыбнулся. К каждому из детей у отца был свой подход, особенно, когда он чувствовал, что им надо поговорить. С Аредель это было всегда что-то активное: пробежка, поход, велосипедная прогулка. С Тургоном они разделяли любовь к премьер-лиге английского футбольного чемпионата и бессменно болели за «Манчестер Юнайтед». И разговор клеился легче, когда они сидели перед телевизором. Фингон нахмурился, осознав, что не знает, какой подход у отца к Аргону: сам он покинул дом, когда Аргону было лишь одиннадцать или двенадцать, и за летние каникулы, которые проводил дома, так и не разобрался.

А к нему самому отец всегда подходил с игрой. Когда Фингон был маленьким, это были паззлы или наборы Лего, а затем на смену им пришли шахматы. Когда внимание занимала игра, говорить было легче.

И он понял, что на вопрос отца так и не ответил, ощутив, что рука отца так его плеча и не покинула, и теперь тот с любопытством смотрит на Фингона.

— Прости. Отвлёкся. Да, буду рад взять реванш! Мне нужно реабилитироваться за своё прошлое поражение!

— Не был бы ты так уверен, что на этот раз выиграешь, — улыбнулся Финголфин. — У меня на телефоне теперь новое шахматное приложение. Если уж его я могу побить, то тебя-то уж точно! — Он ласково сжал плечо сына.

— Детская игрушка! — фыркнул Фингон. — У меня такое на телефоне годами стояло, пап. Так что увидишь!

— Пойду поставлю доску в гостиной. Закончишь тут — приходи.

— Нашёл способ удрать от уборки, а, Фин! — Анайрэ подошла к мужу и пихнула его бедром в бедро. Он отвернулся от сына, обнял жену и поцеловал её в макушку.

— Ну, у тебя и так полно помощников. Я только путаюсь под ногами.

— Хороший заход. Ну, на этот раз разрешаю тебе улизнуть, раз уж ты только бесполезно занимаешь место. — Она бросила взгляд ему за спину, заметив, что Фингон отошёл от них на пару футов, поближе к раковине. И потащила мужа к кладовке, увеличивая дистанцию с сыном, наклонилась вперёд, щекоча дыханием ухо Финголфину и тихо, так, что только муж мог слышать, сказала:

— Не приставай к нему сегодня, Фин! Я знаю, к чему ты ведёшь, и не думаю, что он сегодня в подходящем для твоих инквизиций настроении.

— Дорогая моя, ты меня недооцениваешь. Его что-то гложет, и это лучший способ сподвигнуть его открыться, — выдохнул Финголфин на ухо Анайрэ, сопроводив слова поцелуем в скулу. Их дочь, завидев это с другого конца кухни, фыркнула, а младший сын закатил глаза. Ну и хорошо. Пусть дети думают, что это лишь одна из их нелепых сентиментальностей, а не серьёзный секретный разговор.

— Обещаю, давить не буду! Если я ни до чего не докопаюсь, он весь твой, ок?

Анайрэ, продолжая делать вид, что флиртует с мужем, вплела пальцы в его волосы и предупреждающе потянула — так, чтобы никто не заметил.

— Не уподобляйся Феанору, — с усмешкой прошептала она, когда он отстранился посмотреть на неё. И ещё раз дёрнула за волосы, подмигнула и отошла, оставив его ошеломлённо таращиться на неё.

Тургон заметил его вид и принялся смеяться.

— Пап, ты уверен, что вам с мамой не нужно сегодня вдвоём побыть?

— Фу-у! — застонал Аргон. — Тургон, тебе правда надо озвучивать такое?

— А я думаю, они такие милахи, — Аредель подошла к отцу и чмокнула его в щёку. — Ходячая демонстрация того, что любовь до старости может дожить даже при наличии трудных деток!

— Кого это ты тут старым называешь! — возмутился Финголфин, теперь уставившись на нахальную дочь.

— А я думал, ты шахматной доской собирался заняться, — с куда более лучезарной улыбкой, чем за весь вечер, заявил Фингон. — Ну если только, конечно, ты не передумал?

Ну ладно. Ради улыбки сына можно и небольшое унижение перетерпеть.

— Да уж точно, а не тут торчать! — парировал Финголфин, и Аредель показала ему язык. — Фингон, скоро увидимся, я в игре.

Фингон весь вечер казался рассеянным, но на его игру, казалось, это не повлияло: он, к удовольствию Финголфина, был сконцентрирован на шахматном матче и заставлял отца думать над каждым ходом. А тот наслаждался брошенным ему вызовом. Четыре хода спустя Фингон объявил шах и мат, и, казалось, победа приподняла настроение сына, во всяком случае, Финголфин надеялся на это.

— Ещё разок? — спросил он Фингона.

— Я за. Посмотрим, смогу ли я прикончить тебя за меньшее количество ходов! Сегодня это непросто!

Финголфин расставил фигуры. Остальные члены семьи собрались в гостиной и, судя по доносившимся оттуда звукам, смотрели кино. И он рад был остаться с Фингоном наедине.

— Предвкушаешь стажировку? — как бы случайно спросил он, выстраивая перед собой линию белых пешек.

— Ага. Мне повезло получить место в такой крутой фирме.

— Ты же сам знаешь, не в удаче дело, — Финголфин поймал взгляд сына над шахматной доской. — Ты лучший в потоке! Это им повезло тебя заполучить!

— Надеюсь, мне удастся заполучить у них и работу, — Фингон опять улыбнулся.

— Думаешь, Барад-Эйтель — хороший выбор для этого?

— Надеюсь, да! Конечно, я не узнаю, пока там не поработаю, но мне реально понравилось то, что я увидел, когда ходил на собеседование. Барад-Эйтель или Дор-Ломин — или то, или другое! — Фингон посмотрел на шахматную доску и продолжил: — Я хотел бы, если получится, остаться в Тирионе. — И опять поднял взгляд на отца.

— Твоя мама будет в восторге, когда это услышит.

— А ты?

— И я в восторге. Я знаю, каждому из вас нужно найти свой собственный путь в этом мире, но не могу удержаться от желания быть с вами рядом. — С любовью глядя на сына, он продолжил: — Барад-Эйтель — отличный выбор из того, что тут есть.

— Знаю. Вот почему и надеюсь, что стажировка принесёт свои плоды, и я получу от них предложение перейти к ним на постоянную работу. — Фингон взялся за чёрного коня и принялся крутить его между пальцев. — Кстати, это мне напомнило… Думаю, мне стоит озаботиться покупкой машины, пап! Не думаю, что общественный транспорт меня устроит, особенно, если мне всё время придётся в разъездах проводить. Не хочу быть тем парнем, которого всегда кому-то надо подвозить, понимаешь?

— Думаю, мысль хорошая, — согласился Финголфин. — Я вообще поражен, что ты так долго как-то без машины управлялся. Я вот приобрёл себе машину, как только съехал из общежития.

— Ну, моя квартира близко к кампусу, так что это никогда проблемы не составляло. Я особо никуда не хожу, да и у Финрода машина есть. Раньше в этом просто не было необходимости. Но теперь… думаю, машина сильно облегчит всё со стажировкой и даст мне возможность быть более гибким в плане времени — я не буду зависеть от электричек.

Электричек? Какое странное заявление, подумал Финголфин. Он ожидал бы, скорее, что Фингон заговорит об автобусах и метро — но уж точно не об электричках. Они следовали в пригороды, в Форменос.

О… Форменос! Ну конечно, Маэдрос же живёт в Форменосе! Там у него магазин. Он припомнил, как Анайрэ об этом рассказывала. И да, у Финвэ был дом на озере. Возможно, работа — не единственная причина внезапного интереса Фингона к автомобилям.

Ну что ж, это хороший повод поднять нужную тему, решил Финголфин.

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной машины, пока ты тут на каникулах? Мы могли бы тебе купить что-нибудь до начала стажировки.

— Хотелось бы! — кивнул Фингон. — Ну, если у тебя, пап, есть время.

Финголфин ощутил укол сожаления. Сколько же лет у него не было времени на семью, и его полностью поглощала работа! Когда его вела цель стать партнёром, Финголфин всегда старался уделить семье время, даже со своей безумной адвокатской занятостью. Всё это было непросто, и он упустил больше, чем хотел бы признать. Но всё же очень старался, и ему удавалось обеспечивать своё присутствие в самые решающие моменты. Пара лет были совсем трудными, это правда, но с тех пор как он всё-таки стал партнёром, появилось и больше возможностей самому влиять на своё расписание. Он перебрал в уме события предстоящей недели… он сумеет уделить Фингону время.

— У меня нет планов на завтра и на вторник. Меня на работе ждут только после Рождества. Уверен, твоя мама не будет возражать, если мы отлучимся на пару часиков посмотреть машины. И, думаю, дилеры стараются выполнить до конца года планы продаж! Так что, может быть, нам удастся что-то приобрести по удачной цене. А ты занят?

В ответ на этот вопрос Фингон залился румянцем. Вот как, интересно.

— Ну, ничего пока определённого. Возможно, увидеться с Маэдросом как-нибудь, но это проблемой не станет. Он все эти дни тоже занят, так что как тебе удобно.

— Ну и хорошо. Почему бы тогда не поехать завтра утром? Посмотрим, что продают, и что тебе понравится.

— С моим бюджетом, видимо, подержанная — лучший выбор, — саркастично заметил Фингон.

— Ну, не будь так уверен! — пожурил его Финголфин. — Буду счастлив помочь тебе, как только смогу, включая финансово!

Фингон поёрзал в кресле.

— Ты и так платишь за мою учёбу, пап, и за аренду, и другие расходы покрываешь. Я не могу просить тебя ещё и машину мне покупать. Я накопил кое-что, а ещё, наверно, могу взять кредит. — Он нахмурился. — Хотя не факт, что без работы…

— Фингон, насчёт денег не волнуйся! Ты же знаешь, большая часть учёбы покрывается твоей же стипендией. А про аренду и расходы — мы с мамой сами так решили и всегда говорили, что с радостью будем это делать, чтобы вам не приходилось отвлекаться от учёбы, подрабатывая.

— Знаю, пап, и очень это ценю. Но машина — это дополнительные расходы, ещё и страховка, и техобслуживание…

— Через полгода у тебя уже будет работа, и сам сможешь всё это оплачивать: и аренду, и страховку. А пока дай мне помочь! Я этого хочу и вполне в состоянии себе это позволить, — Финголфин сделал паузу, размышляя, стоит ли упоминать депозит, и решил, что сейчас самое время. — Ты же помнишь, что, как только тебе стукнуло двадцать пять, ты получил право распоряжаться своим целевым депозитом?

Фингон снова поёрзал.

— Да, просто не хотел его трогать, — он нахмурился. — Хотя, наверно, должен, да? Ты и так платишь за нас троих, а скоро ещё и за Аргона будешь.

Финголфин потянулся через стол и похлопал Фингона по колену.

— Перестань! Не думай ты так! Я просто хотел, чтобы ты жил так, чтобы на него не полагаться, чтобы ты использовал его для действительно важных вещей: первоначальный взнос за дом, на какую-то очень значимую поездку, депозит для твоих собственных детей. — Он опять похлопал Фингона по колену. — Я хочу заплатить за твою машину, Фингон, но я бы предпочёл купить тебе новую! Если тебя заботит цена, и ты сам хочешь платить, давай найдём компромисс! Давай я заплачу половину, ты сохранишь свои сбережения и возьмёшь немного с депозита.

— Используешь своё мастерство переговорщика, а! — Фингон откинулся на спинку кресла, наградив отца задумчивым взглядом. — Выдвигаю встречное предложение. Мне и вправду не нужна новая машина, есть куча качественных подержанных ничуть не хуже новых. Давай поищем, и я соглашусь попилить с тобой цену пополам.

— А если не сможешь за это время найти подходящую подержанную?

— Тогда куплю новую.

— И всё равно дашь мне заплатить половину?

— Да, — поколебавшись, ответил Фингон. — Но все допрасходы возьму на себя.

— По рукам! — Финголфин протянул ему ладонь, и Фингон потряс её.

— Спасибо, пап. Не думаю, что я часто говорю это… но я очень ценю всё, что ты для меня делаешь.

— Такие слова заставляют меня чувствовать, что я делаю в своей жизни что-то правильное, — сказал Финголфин, глядя, как Фингон ставит на доску коня. Сын вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Да какие у тебя вообще могут быть сомнения! Ты всегда с нами во всём!

— Не всегда, — Финголфин погрузился в воспоминания и помрачнел. — Были времена, когда я был слишком занят работой, засиживался в офисе вечерами и столько всего пропустил…

— Пап, мы никогда не чувствовали недостатка твоего внимания! Мы всегда знали, как важна твоя работа, и что, когда ты дома, ты целиком сосредоточен на нас всех. Я никогда не ощущал, что меня задвигают ради работы — ты всегда был с нами рядом и всё для нас делал!

— Спасибо, Фингон… эти твои слова для меня значат больше, чем ты думаешь, — лицо Финголфина прояснилось, он поднял взгляд на сына, и Фингон подумал, как же уязвимо сейчас отец выглядит, как открыто, как робко — вовсе не так, как обычно.

— Пап, нам тебя хватало, конечно, хватало! — с уверенностью в каждом слове воскликнул Фингон. Бывали, конечно, ночи, когда Финголфин возвращался домой, а все они уже спали. Бывали и пропущенные матчи, школьные спектакли, всякие события, в которых принять участия тот не смог, но всегда, когда было нужно, всегда, когда требовалось, Финголфин находил для них время! Время для разговоров один на один, когда он готов был побыть каждому из них жилеткой, надёжным плечом, дать совет — или просто помолчать рядом… спокойное и надёжное присутствие, на которое можно положиться.

Странно и слегка волнительно было увидеть другую сторону отца, полную сомнений и сожалений. Это было неуютно и незнакомо… и Фингон опять осознал, насколько же они с отцом во многих отношениях похожи. Он посмотрел на доску перед собой, на расставленные фигуры, готовый уже начать сложную многоходовку.

— Твой ход? — ткнул он рукой в сторону доски.

Финголфин расплылся в улыбке, и они вернулись к рутине игры. Он по-новому сегодня взглянул и лучше понял всё возрастающую потребность сына в независимости. Не независимость подростка, стремящегося расправить крылья, но независимость мужчины, готового отвечать за свои действия и их последствия. Он передвигал свои шахматные фигуры, противостоя стратегии сына… и тех становилось всё меньше и меньше, и вот уже и его король был под атакой Фингона. Похоже, Финголфин опять лишь оттягивал очередной мат. Ему удавалось лишь защищаться, но ни с одной наступательной тактикой Фингона справиться он не мог.

Фингон непринуждённо откинулся на спинку кресла, с удовлетворением на лице и куда большей боевой готовностью в глазах, чем в миг, когда Финголфин только предложил ему поиграть. Финголфину ненавистно было портить этот настрой, к тому же, он сказал Анайрэ, что давить не будет… но где гарантии, что ему удастся в ближайшие дни ещё раз выкроить время побыть с сыном наедине? А у него были вопросы, на которые у Фингона точно были ответы.

Итак, мат. И Финголфин вновь собрал фигуры.

— Что ж, завтра утром тогда поедем смотреть машины, — подытожил Финголфин их договорённость. — Слушай, ты что-то говорил о независимости от расписания электричек… а что же такое в пригородах завоевало твой интерес?

Щёки Фингона опять окрасились говорящим румянцем.

— Маэдрос живёт в Форменосе… я думал, я говорил.

— Да, наверняка. Да и твоя мама что-то такое говорила, хотя я не слышал, чтобы ты сам особенно о нём распространялся, — Финголфин вопросительно изогнул бровь.

На лбу Фингона залегла складка.

— Думаю, я и не говорил о нём так уж много, — он замялся и посмотрел Финголфину в глаза. — Для меня это нечто очень особенное… и, думаю, я хотел держать всё при себе.

— Ну, ты не против немножко побольше рассказать мне теперь? В конце концов, сегодня Тургон мне уже все уши прожужжал про Эленвэ, а ещё я познакомился с Тьелко. Так что, если я немножко побольше услышу и о Маэдросе, будет только честно!

Фингон одарил его задумчивым взглядом, под которым Финголфину стало неуютно: Фингон явно взвешивал за и против, решая, стоит ли говорить.

— Ну, ты ведь уже с ним знаком, разве нет? — наконец проговорил он, внимательно наблюдая за отцом.

Вовсе не это Финголфин ожидал услышать, но, как ни странно, даже ощутил облегчение: значит, Маэдрос точно затронул тему их знакомства. Финголфин не ожидал этого, с учётом того, в каких обстоятельствах знакомство это произошло. Так сколько же Фингону известно? Тут следовало соблюдать осторожность: он был скован адвокатской тайной и делиться чужой личной информацией с сыном не мог.

— Значит, Маэдрос тебе сказал, что мы знакомы? — Финголфин постарался сделать свой тон непринуждённым.

— Да. Меня, честно говоря, это удивило. Я полагал, что и так знаю, что ты работал на Финвэ, а потом по их иску, но я не знал, что вы встречались друг с другом. — Фингон заметил, что его былое раздражение на Маэдроса за то, что тот ничего об этом не рассказал, теперь проснулось и в беседе с отцом.

— Ну, обстоятельства были слегка… скажем так, неловкими, если не сказать больше. — Финголфин осознал, что юлит, и выругался про себя. Он не знал, что именно Фингону известно, и не собирался ничего сам рассказывать из того, что Фингон не знает. Нужно быть осторожнее.

— Да, об я обстоятельствах осведомлён, — Фингон сузил глаза.

— В каком контексте осведомлён? — аккуратно спросил Финголфин.

Фингон взглянул на отца. Он ощутил, как злость на Маэдроса испаряется, а вот досада на отца растёт. Взаимодействие Маэдроса с Финголфином, конечно, было связано с похищением, Фингон понимал. Теперь, чем больше времени проходило с того их разговора, тем больше он понимал нежелание Маэдроса об этом говорить.

Но отец? Он-то мог хотя бы упомянуть, что они с Маэдросом знакомы! Мог хотя бы сказать, что они встречались во время судебного процесса — и всё! Фингон понимал, что отец скован режимом конфиденциальности и вряд ли станет распространяться больше, и Фингон эти ограничения уважал.

Возможно, поправил он себя. Остановился ли бы он и вправду у такой границы? Или отправился бы за ответами к Маэдросу? …А наверное и отправился бы, и тогда, вероятно, всё между ними с Маэдросом, на том раннем этапе их отношений, пошло бы иначе. Маэдрос мог и полностью закрыться и уйти, и тогда они никогда бы не пришли к тому, что есть сейчас…

— Фингон? — отец с любопытством смотрел на него.

Он совсем отвлёкся! И теперь вернул внимание к отцу.

— В каком контексте? Я знаю, что с ним случилось, если ты об этом.

— О… — Финголфин оперся локтями на колени и переплёл пальцы домиком. — Я не был уверен, как много ты знаешь…

Что там говорил Маэдрос? После его похищения было заключено мировое соглашение. Информация об этом в прессу не просочилась. Внезапно у Фингона возникла догадка насчёт того, кто именно, наверняка, всё это и устроил: он знал, каким успешным переговорщиком был отец.

— Это же был ты, да? Ты уговорил Моргот Индастриз на мировую! И сделал так, что всё осталось в тайне?

Лицо Финголфина стало бесстрастным.

— Ты же знаешь, Фингон, я не могу ничего из этого обсуждать.

— Я всегда у Маэдроса могу спросить, но я уверен, что ты имел ко всему этому отношение, — гнев Фингона на отца стал угасать, вперёд выступила его рациональная сторона, которая отсеивала информацию. Финголфин хранил адвокатскую тайну образцово. Он никогда бы не пошёл на компромисс в вопросе сохранения конфиденциальности данных клиента, пусть даже его сын с этим самым клиентом и встречается. Нет, злиться на отца нечестно. Не в характере Финголфина было делиться тем, что он считал такой частной информацией — даже самой, казалось бы, безобидной, как знакомство с Маэдросом. Это привело бы к вопросам, на которые он не мог или не хотел бы отвечать.

— Можешь спрашивать его, о чём хочешь. Это его история, не моя, — сказал Финголфин. Он открыл было рот, будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, и наклонился к Фингону, но затем закрыл рот, и вид приобрёл неуверенный. Хотя потом впечатление это рассеялось, лицо вновь стало решительным.

— Как он? — наконец спросил он Фингона, и в голосе его сквозило искреннее беспокойство.

Фингон смягчился, от такого тона отцовского голоса раздражение его утихло.

— Уверен, гораздо лучше, чем тогда, когда ты в последний раз его видел. Проблемы ещё есть: ночные кошмары, флэшбэки. Нечасто, не всё время… но случаются. Не всё ещё позади. — Фингон подумал и продолжил: — Думаю, ему очень помогли книжный магазин и переезд в Форменос.

— Я рад. А ты?

— Я? — Фингон выглядел озадаченным. — Что я?

— А ты как насчёт всего этого?

— Того, что произошло? Или флэшбэков?

— И того, и того.

— Я просто с ним рядом — всегда, когда он во мне нуждается. Кошмары, флэшбэки — это всё теперь часть его самого. Но лишь очень малая часть! Это всё трудно ему и очень его расстраивает… пожалуй, именно это больше всего меня и беспокоит — то, как он себя по этому поводу чувствует.

— А он прибегает к профессиональной помощи? — не мог не задать Финголфин новый вопрос. — Ходит к психологу или психотерапевту?

— Нет, с тех пор, как… — Фингон помотал головой и затем заколебался, в неуверенности, стоит ли делиться тем, чем поделился с ним Маэдрос. Но кто ещё умеет так хранить чужие секреты, как отец! — Он упоминал, что, может, пришло время опять попробовать. — И он внимательно взглянул на Финголфина, оценивая его реакцию.

Финголфин откинулся на спинку кресла и, похоже, слегка расслабился.

— Думаю, это помогло бы. Не знаю, насколько он послушал бы меня, но я бы предложил ему походить к Финарфину.

— Отцу Финрода? — поразился Фингон. Он знал, что тот — психотерапевт, но никак не ожидал услышать его имя в сегодняшнем разговоре.

— Да. У Финарфина много опыта в работе с пациентами с ПТСР*. Более того, он именно в этом и специализируется.

— Так он эксперт по ПТСР?

— Ага. В основном, по случаях применения насилия, изнасилованиям, но я знаю, что у него есть много опыта в работе с военными ветеранами и другими пациентами с нетипичными причинами ПТСР. Я раньше направлял к нему клиентов. — Финголфин побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. — Он очень хорош.

— Буду иметь в виду.

Пару минут они сидели в тишине; Финголфин стиснул губы в ниточку, пальцами продолжал барабанить по подлокотнику. Он покачал головой, поколебался и опять заговорил:

— Фингон. Не знаю, насколько эти твои отношения с Маэдросом серьёзны…

— Серьёзны! — перебил его Фингон, взгляд его синих глаз стал жёстким.

— О… — Финголфин поёрзал в кресле. — Но я всё равно чувствую, что должен сказать… — Он сделал глубокий вдох и подался вперёд. — Не думаю, что идея относиться к ним слишком уж серьёзно хороша. У Маэдроса такая непростая предыстория… и я знаю, что быть с ним будет очень нелегко.

Взгляд Фингона стал совсем уж ледяным, но Финголфин не мог не продолжить:

— Он не самый стабильный… даже судя по тому малому, что знаю я, и чем поделился ты. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты слишком сильно к нему привязывался…

— Думаю, это мне уж решать, а не тебе! — тон Фингона был столь же ледяным, что и взгляд.

— Фингон, ну правда, я не пытаюсь вмешиваться…

— Правда, что ли? — опять перебил Фингон. — А мне так кажется, ты именно это и делаешь!

— Я просто говорю тебе своё мнение… мой совет.

— Ах это, значит, «просто совет»! Совет, которому следовать я не обязан! Я как-то думал, что ты, зная все обстоятельства, выразишь побольше понимания!

— Фингон, я переживаю за мальчика, правда, переживаю! Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был втянут в его драму, — Финголфин увидел, как закаменела челюсть сына и как тот стиснул подлокотника своего кресла так, что костяшки пальцев его побелели.

— Втянут в его драму?! Ты и правда так думаешь?! — Фингон подался вперёд, глаза его сверкали гневом, тон был резким и всё таким же ледяным. — Маэдрос всё, что смог, сделал, чтобы держать меня от любой драмы подальше! Он так не хотел мне рассказывать обо всём об этом, не хотел меня подпускать к себе — потому что ему стыдно! Потому что он, как и ты, похоже, хочет меня защитить от всего этого кошмара! — Фингон стукнул по подлокотнику кулаком. — И именно я всё из него вытянул, заставил его открыться — потому что он так много для меня значит, и я не желаю видеть, как он от этого всего страдает один!!! И я хочу помочь ему всеми силами, как только смогу!!! — Он сузил глаза. — И я не позволю и тебе всё валить на него!!!

— Фингон…

— Нет, папа! Ты, кажется, не понимаешь! Я люблю Маэдроса!!! Без каких-либо оговорок!!! Я знаю его прошлое — и что угодно сделаю, чтобы ему помочь! Никто меня ни во что не «втягивал», и я просто возмущён тем, что ты говоришь! Эти отношения — лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни! Я и надеяться не мог, что встречу такого человека, как Маэдрос! Нам так хорошо вместе! И я ни за что не отступлюсь, что бы ты там ни говорил!!!

Ох чёрт, подумал Финголфин. Следовало прислушаться к Анайрэ. Обычно Аредель так упрямилась, а не Фингон… чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Ему следовало избегать такого поворота беседы… надо было просто наблюдать и ждать, как дальше будут складываться их отношения…

Внезапно его холодом окатила новая мысль. А Феанор знает о Маэдросе с Фингоном? Никогда в жизни Феанор не воспримет спокойно такой поворот событий… только не с сыном Финголфина. Маэдрос, скорее всего, получит от отца куда более строгий выговор… если и вообще не запрет встречаться с Фингоном.

— Фингон, прошу! Просто послушай! Я не прошу тебя рвать с ним! Просто прошу быть осторожным! — Финголфин судорожно провёл рукой по волосам и сморщился. — Мы с отцом Маэдроса… ну, скажем так, у нас с Феанором очень натянутые отношения, мягко говоря. Уверяю тебя, Феанор вовсе не будет рад услышать, что у его сына роман с тобой! Точно тебе говорю: Маэдрос заработает куда больше простой лекции типа моей! Я не пытаюсь помешать вашим отношениям… но не гарантирую, что Феанор не потребует от Маэдроса с тобой порвать… когда узнает, кто ты. — Он умоляюще посмотрел на Фингона. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, Фингон! А такое может произойти — и не из-за тебя, а из-за того, чей ты сын!

— Так ты и с Аредель планируешь об этом поговорить? Ведь, так случилось, она тоже встречается с сыном Феанора! Это нам обоим предупреждение? — отрывисто спросил Фингон.

— Может, и поговорю. Уверен, Феанор и Тьелко нотацию прочитает. Фингон, прошу тебя, пойми, я ничего не имею против самих Маэдроса или Тьелко, если уж на то пошло! Я просто знаю, как высока вероятность того, что Феанор будет вставлять им, а значит, и тебе, палки в колёса в отношениях! Не из-за тебя, из-за меня…

Глаза Фингона расширились.

— Маэдрос ничего об отце не говорил… — он закусил нижнюю губу. — Насколько у вас плохие отношения? Просто обычная неприязнь или ненависть типа Монтекки-Капулетти? — Он сопроводил попытку пошутить слабой улыбкой.

У Финголфина непроизвольно вырвался смешок.

— Ну, конечно, не настолько экстремально, — и тут же посерьёзнел. — Мы просто не ладим — вот, пожалуй, лучший способ описать наши отношения.

— Способ довольно-таки расплывчатый, — возразил Фингон.

Но как же пояснить получше, задался вопросом Финголфин. Как рассказать о друзьях, таких близких друзьях, что они стали крёстными отцами детям друг друга — как его отец и Финвэ? Что сказать о Феаноре, ребёнком потерявшем мать?..

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, задумался, и его затопили воспоминания.

_Только уже когда вырос, он наконец услышал всю историю любимой жены своего крёстного, Мириэль, — во время беременности ей диагностировали рак, она твёрдо отказывалась от любого лечения, чтобы не причинить вред нерождённому младенцу. После родов она прошла химиотерапию, но когда Феанору было всего четыре, случился страшный и печальный рецидив. Рецидив, от которого она сгорела за год. Он был свидетелем чувства вины Феанора в последующие годы. Те самые годы, когда они были близки, как братья._

_Его собственный отец умер, когда Финголфину было семь. Аневризма, смерть была внезапной. С Феанором они тогда стали только ближе. Индис и Финвэ стремились обеспечить мальчикам хоть какую-то нормальную обстановку, встречаясь семьями вместе на праздниках и каникулах, и мальчики росли как братья, трёхлетняя разница в возрасте никакого значения не имела._

_Но всё изменилось, когда они стали подростками. Чувства Финвэ и Индис переросли из дружбы во что-то большее. Чего Феанор одобрить никак не мог. И Финвэ, любящий его отец… и любящий крёстный Финголфина, поставил желания сына выше собственных. Отстранился от Индис и, по умолчанию, и от Финголфина. Близкая дружба мальчиков ослабла и была отравлена горечью: Феанор винил Индис, Финголфин винил Феанора._

_Некоторое подобие прежней дружбы они восстановили во время учёбы в Куивиэнен. Шаткому перемирию помогли Нерданель и Анайрэ, оно перемежалось оживлёнными дискуссиями и дебатами, но ему наносила удары их непрекращающаяся конкуренция. В последующие годы они поддерживали очень отдалённые, но, в целом, дружелюбные отношения. Потом общее горе сблизило их сильнее, впервые за многие годы. Они горевали вместе, искали общества друг друга как никогда раньше, давали друг другу поддержку без язвительности и подтекста._

_Финголфин был личным поверенным Финвэ многие годы до его гибели. И совершенно естественным образом он стал тем, кому Феанор доверил юридическую сторону дела. Но шли и шли годы, судебное дело всё тянулось, и между мужчинами росло напряжение. Всё достигло точки кипения с похищением Маэдроса. Достаточно весомых доказательств, которые могли бы связать самого Моргота с похищением, не было. Любой адвокат не справился бы с таким обвинением. Какой-то результат могло принести лишь публичное разглашение Маэдросом всего, что с ним произошло. Но, на взгляд Финголфина, дело не стоило того, чтобы мальчик проходил через это всё._

_Скандальное мнение Финголфина и его оппозиция с Феанором опять привели их к конфликту. И эта конфронтация стала самой жёсткой и полной взаимной ненависти. Прозвучали слова, которые забрать назад было невозможно, и Финголфина с поста главы команды юристов Феанора убрали. Единственным утешением стал решительный отказ всей команды возбуждать непосредственно против Моргота бессмысленный судебный иск в связи с похищением Маэдроса. Юристы ссылались на недостаточность доказательств и, наконец, с большим трудом сделали то, чего Финголфин не смог, — убедили Феанора неохотно последовать их рекомендациям._

_А Финголфин искусно вёл закулисные переговоры. И организовал отступное по мировому соглашению куда большее, чем можно было ожидать. И, наконец, судебное разбирательство, тянувшееся годами, закончилось. Феанор вообще никак не поблагодарил его за успешное завершение дела, и их отношения, похоже, были окончательно разорваны._

_Оглядываясь назад, Финголфин не поступил бы иначе ни на одном этапе… разве что попытался бы ещё раньше настоять на внесудебном регулировании этой войны, потому что это хотя бы спасло бы Маэдроса от тех страданий, что ему выпали._

Захваченный экскурсом в прошлое Финголфин и не заметил, что закрыл ладонями лицо и что сын встревоженно глядит на него.

— Папа?..

Голос Фингона выдернул его из воспоминаний и вернул в настоящее. Он поднял покрасневшие глаза, встретив обеспокоенный взгляд сына.

— С тобой всё нормально? — голос Фингона, казалось, смягчился.

Финголфин вовсе не хотел встревожить Фингона. Непреодолимый натиск воспоминаний оказался неожиданным и для него самого — и оставил в совершенно растрёпанных чувствах.

— Прости… мы заговорили об этом, и я будто вернулся в прошлое, — Финголфин потёр лоб: в голове от напряжения пульсировало. — Прости.

— Да ничего! Я не знал, что этот разговор тебя расстроит. Я не хотел тебя задеть… я же не знал.

Придётся хоть что-то ему объяснить, подумал Финголфин.

— Послушай, давным-давно были времена, когда мы с Феанором были близки, — во всяком случае, это честно. — Прямо как братья. После того, как умерла его мама и умер мой отец. Но мы росли, и всё изменилось… и наши отношения стали запутаннее. Какое-то время всё было неплохо, и после смерти Финвэ мы снова сблизились. — Финголфин потёр переносицу и на миг прикрыл глаза, затем продолжил: — Я был главой команды юристов, которая вела судебное дело по иску Феанора в связи с гибелью Финвэ. И после похищения Маэдроса мы очень крупно поссорились… и с тех пор, мягко говоря, отношения между нами стали очень напряжёнными.

— Так это точно был ты! — выпалил Фингон. — Я подозревал, что ты был одним из тех, кто уладил дело и уберёг Маэдроса от оглашения обстоятельств всего этого в суде. Ты убедил полицию хранить молчание! Ты!

— Фингон, ты же знаешь, я не могу говорить об этом, — Финголфин обеспокоенно уставился на него. Но Фингон перебил отца, качая головой:

— Тебе и не нужно ничего подтверждать! Я и сам подозревал, когда мы раньше говорили об этом. Ты потому и проводил время с Маэдросом после его похищения. И я знаю, как вы близки с шефом полиции. Так что, конечно, именно ты и устроил всё по-тихому, я знаю, какой ты искусный переговорщик! Так что и не подтверждай ничего, папа, я и так знаю: это ты.

Финголфин молча кивнул, плечи его, будто в безмолвном подтверждении, обвисли.

— Мне следовало догадаться! — продолжил Фингон. — Я очень расстроился из-за вас обоих с Маэдросом — потому что вы не говорили, что вы знакомы… но я был несправедлив. У вас обоих были на то свои причины. — Фингон сдвинулся и положил ладонь отцу на колено. — Я понимаю, почему ты тревожишься, но то, что у нас с Маэдросом… мы можем справиться с чем угодно, даже с неодобрением его отца! — Финголфин поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Фингоном. — Папа, мне нужно, чтобы ты понял! Что бы ты ни сказал мне, не изменит моего мнения на этот счёт!

— Вижу…

— Я скажу ему о Финарфине, — Фингон сжал ладонь отца. — Мне очень жаль, что ты из-за этого всего потерял друга… похоже, Феанор когда-то много для тебя значил.

— Фингон, ему это не понравится! Когда Феанор всё узнает, Маэдросу придётся нелегко, — предупредил Финголфин.

— Он и не обязан ничего одобрять. Ему просто придётся принять нас и всё.

Финголфин издал сдавленный звук.

— Феанор не принимает вещи просто так, Фингон. Это не в его характере… — он сжал руку сына крепче. — Ради вашего же с Маэдросом блага, хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так, но я всю свою жизнь его знаю. По своей воле он не сдастся. — Финголфин вперил взгляд в их соединённые руки. — Если тебе понадобится, я тебя поддержу. Если вы друг друга любите, я уважаю это. Я всё сделаю, что смогу, чтобы помочь вам.

— Спасибо, пап. Для меня это значит больше, чем ты думаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Если не знаете, что такое ПТСР, нам с вами поможет Википедия: Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР, «вьетнамский синдром», «афганский синдром» и т. п.) — тяжёлое психическое состояние, которое возникает в результате единичной или повторяющихся психотравмирующих ситуаций, как, например, участие в военных действиях, тяжёлая физическая травма, сексуальное насилие, либо угроза смерти. При ПТСР группа характерных симптомов, таких как психопатологические переживания, избегание либо выпадение памяти о травмирующих событиях и высокий уровень тревожности сохраняется на протяжении более месяца после психологической травмы.


	36. Chapter 36

Маэдрос всё ещё чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке после разговора с Фингоном. Он вовсе не хотел держать в секрете, что знаком с Финголфином! Он достаточно рано понял, кто именно отец Фингона, в самый первый раз, когда они обсуждали свои семьи, в Химринге, месяцы назад. Он не стал об этом упоминать, потому что это вызвало бы вопросы, на которые он тогда не хотел отвечать. В тот момент Фингон его невероятно привлекал, интриговал, вызывал притяжение — но как что-то временное, чтобы отвлечься, эмоционально и физически, без долгоиграющих намерений. В таких связях он время от времени нуждался. И с учётом такого подхода, какая разница была, сын ли это Финголфина?

Тогда Маэдрос ещё не понимал всю силу своего влечения к Фингону или всю ту глубину, какой может достичь их эмоциональная привязанность. К моменту, когда он осознал, как же уникальны и необычны эти отношения, он уже совершенно забыл об этом своём недосмотре — что не упомянул своё знакомство с Финголфином.

А если что за прошедшие месяцы Маэдрос и усвоил, так это стремление Фингона к открытости и честности. В сравнении с Маэдросом, тот был просто открытой книгой — он так искренне раскрывал Маэдросу своё сердце, это было так неожиданно, но так невероятно подкупало.

Ещё пару недель назад такой разговор о Финголфине, пожалуй, заставил бы Маэдроса сомневаться в себе или погрязнуть в чувстве вины или раскаянии. Но пусть он даже и сожалел сейчас о своей ошибке, он не собирался позволять себе застревать в переживаниях по этому поводу. Они уже всё прояснили, со всем разобрались — и можно было двигаться дальше. А это «двигаться дальше» всегда для Маэдроса было таким трудным. То, что он смог шагнуть дальше подобного разговора, доказывало, как же глубоко сейчас они доверяют друг другу. Маэдрос был готов сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы доказать Фингону, что заслуживает его доверия. Оставалось совсем немногое, чего он Фингону не сказал: какие-то детали похищения, о которых говорить вслух до сих пор было сложно, его самобичевания по поводу того, что он сам позволил всему этому произойти. Те дни в больнице, когда родители вновь рассорились… Решение, которое Финголфин, мягко, но неуклонно порекомендовал, а Маэдрос с Нерданель всем сердцем поддержали, невзирая на яростное несогласие Феанора. …Да, это было немало. Хотя он уже в общих чертах рассказал всё Фингону, оставалось и немало того, чем он ещё не поделился… даже и не подумал, что стоит.

Может, пришла пора и к психологу походить. Годами после тех событий он этого не предпринимал. Первая попытка оказалась не очень удачной, и больше он усилий в эту сторону не прилагал. Может, тогда было слишком рано, может, терапевты оказались лично ему не подходящими, а может и сам Маэдрос недостаточно серьёзно отнёсся к вопросу, считая, что может справиться со всем сам… как и всегда. Фингон предложил снова попробовать, и, может, пришла пора.

Как приятно больше не быть пленником собственных уловок или сомнений, признался он себе. И посмотрел на часы: пора ехать домой. Он повёл машину вдоль улицы в сторону развязки у парка. Его всё ещё поражало, как близко друг от друга живут их с Фингоном родители — фактически, по разным сторонам от Таргелион-парка.

Ещё более удивительным казалось то, что их с Фингоном пути до встречи в «Букинисте Белерианда» ни разу не пересеклись. Хотя, даже с учётом того, что их дома находились почти рядом, они ходили в разные школы. Родители Маэдроса до десяти лет держали детей на домашнем обучении, Феанор всегда заявлял, что важнее всего — заложить базу для дальнейшего образования, жажду к знаниям и умение мыслить критически. А когда уже такой фундамент заложен, среда не так уж и важна, если у человека есть и мотивация, и интеллект.

И Феанор отдавал их в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте в государственную школу. Все ходили в среднюю школу Химлада, и Амрод с Амрасом учились там до сих пор. А вот Фингон, напротив, учился в небольшой эксклюзивной частной школе — Виньямаре. Феанор же Виньямар за школу не признавал.

_— Пустышка для якобы элиты, — заявил Феанор много лет назад, когда Маглор робко спросил, почему они не идут в эту школу: там такие красивые дома, широкие аллеи — и столько курсов по искусству, науке, литературе. Маэдрос, сидевший с братом рядом, не смог придумать хоть чего-то, чему в Виньямаре не учили. — В любой школе можно получить образцовое образование! Важна лишь воля и усидчивость! — Феанор презрительно нахмурился и продолжил: — И в самой лучшей школе можно не научиться ничему! Образование — это то, что ты сам себе обеспечиваешь, что сам из него извлекаешь! — Он насмешливо фыркнул. — Родители тех детей думают, что могут купить им красивые бумажки об образовании! Но всё, что они делают, — дают детям ложное представление о мире, потому что дети их будут вращаться в кругу таких же пустышек, как они сами! А реальный мир вовсе не таков!_

_— Но их музыкальный курс… — заикнулся было Маглор._

_— Ты считаешь, что твоя музыкальная база недостаточна, Канафинвэ? — вопросил Феанор… время быть очень осторожным, раз уж отец использует имя на квэнья._

_— Нет, нет, вовсе нет! — поспешно выпалил Маглор. — Просто у них такая милая консерватория, звуконепроницаемые репетиционные залы, аудитория с такой чудной акустикой… а в Химладе ничего такого._

_— Разве ты не занимаешься с лучшими музыкантами в консерватории Тириона? Разве это не самые лучшие условия?_

_— Феанор, — предупреждающе сказала Нерданель._

_— Я задаю ему простой вопрос Нерданель! — Феанор взглянул прямо на сына. — Лучшие музыканты и лучшие условия, разве я не прав?_

_— Да, отец… — прошептал Маглор._

_— Химлад готовит тебя к реальному миру. Не все в реальном мире похожи на тебя. И не все имеют те возможности, что имеешь ты. Многие не могут позволить себе каникулы в Альквалондэ, катание на лыжах в Пелори. Не всем доступны и частные музыкальные занятия или уроки языка, — взгляд Феанора, направленных на старших сыновей, сидевших перед ним, смягчился. — А я могу обеспечить вам всё это и даже большее! Но, наряду с предметами роскоши и частными уроками, я хочу обеспечить вам и реалистичный взгляд на мир, вас окружающий. Многие ваши одноклассники не смогут пойти в колледж, несмотря на всё их желание! Кому-то не хватит денег, кто-то просто будет вынужден сразу начать работать, чтобы обеспечивать семью! Пусть это и не станет вашей участью, но вы должны понимать и уважать тех, чьей участью это является! У вас есть привилегии в силу рождения, но я не хочу, чтобы вы почивали на лаврах!_

_Лицо Феанора опять посерьёзнело._

_— Я могу дать вам шанс реализовать самые впечатляющие желания и интересы. Могу предоставить всё то, чего лишён Химлад, если этого требует ваше образование. Если я пошлю вас в Виньямар или Серех, я не смогу с такой же лёгкостью показать вам реальный мир через ваших одноклассников, а сейчас у вас есть возможность наблюдать его живьём каждый день._

Урок этот оказался ценным, и Маэдрос пронёс его с собой через всё его последующее образование: Куивэинен, магистратура — и пользовался в буднях владельца книжного магазина. Но, несмотря на действительно ценные слова Феанора, Маэдрос пришёл к заключению, что называть всех студентов Виньямара пустоголовой элитой было бы нечестно и несправедливо. На протяжении многих лет Маэдрос знакомился с выпускниками этой школы, Фингон, Тургон и Аредель были лишь последними такими новыми знакомыми. И он обнаружил, что отцовские суждения в этом вопросе недальновидны и полны предвзятости, хотя этого, конечно, отцу говорить он не стал бы.

Он въехал в гараж родительского дома и потряс головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли. Дома вечером будут все — времени на тихий самоанализ не найдётся точно.

Маэдрос прошёл из гаража в прачечную — и услышал голоса братьев. Он вошёл в кухню и улыбнулся встрёпанной матери, метавшейся между плитой и холодильником.

— Мам, помощь нужна?

— О, ты дома! — она, встав на цыпочки, заключила его в объятия и чмокнула в щёку, а затем шагнула назад. — Хорошую ночку с Фингоном провёл? — в глазах, изучавших его лицо, загорелся озорной блеск.

Он ощутил, как к щекам приливает жар. Да чёрт побери, лёгкость, с которой его бросает в краску, уже реально становится проблемой! Нерданель, увидев это, хихикнула.

— Сочту за «да»! — и одарила его понимающим взглядом. — А я знаю, что Маглор отработал за тебя сегодня! — И она сжала его плечо. — Я так счастлива, что ты нашёл кого-то, кому хочется отдавать своё время, Маэдрос! Ну, а я-то когда-нибудь с ним познакомлюсь?

— Спасибо, мам. Да, конечно, я познакомлю вас как-нибудь после каникул и праздников. Я приеду в Тирион, или ты можешь выбраться на денёк в Форменос.

— О, с удовольствием! А теперь сходи-ка найди братьев и посмотри, можешь ли ты их утихомирить. Звуки такие, будто у них там революция, а не настольная игра! А уже скоро будет ужин! Я только жду, когда вернётся Маглор. — Она взглянула на настенные часы. — Уже скоро должен.

— Ты уверена, что не надо тебе помочь? Мне куда приятнее прятаться тут, чем быть судьёй в споре такой толпы.

— Да ты уже должен был привыкнуть!

— В том-то и проблема… А где папа? — спросил Маэдрос, чтобы потянуть время.

На лице её отобразилось беспокойство, но она ответила Маэдросу улыбкой. Однако, тревога эта от него не укрылась: слишком много лет он провёл, внимательно наблюдая за родителями в поисках скрытых и не таких уж скрытых подсказок о том, что у них на душе и на уме.

— Он в своём кабинете. Как обычно, работает над чем-то, ну ты же его знаешь. Утром он меня удивил! Целыми днями он болтался в моей мастерской и вот, наконец, сегодня показал мне, как и что он там улучшил!

— Улучшил?

— Сенсорные датчики для включения света, автоматические шторки, краны. Теперь стало гораздо удобнее. Твой отец так хорошо меня знает, — в уголках глаз Нерданель появились морщинки и улыбка стала шире.

— О да, — Маэдрос притянул её в объятия, ненадолго опустив щёку на её макушку. — Так что, я тебе тут и правда не нужен? — спросил он, отпуская её.

— Нет, нет! Мне так редко теперь выпадает шанс поготовить для вас всех. Дай мне насладиться этим! — она заправила выбившуюся прядь волос ему за ухо. — Иди к братьям, уверена, они будут тебе рады.

— Зависит от того, во что там они играют. Если это «Дипломатия», уверен, они куда радостнее будут, если я тут останусь!

— Ты же всегда их обыгрываешь?

— Самый главный дипломат! — с кивком подтвердил Маэдрос.

— Вот и продолжай в том же духе, — Нерданель подтолкнула его в сторону гостиной.

Он нашёл братьев сгрудившимися вокруг стола и громко переговаривающимися. Судя по всему, они, даже включая близнецов, играли в «Битву империй» или как раз «Дипломатию». Маэдрос тихо прислонился к стене, с улыбкой наблюдая за громкими спорами младших братьев, и первым его заметил Тьелко.

— Маэдрос!!! Иди сюда помоги мне! — взревел он.

Точно «Дипломатия», подумал Маэдрос, когда все развернулись и посмотрели на него. Не самая любимая игра Тьелко — видимо, потому, что он играл в неё просто ужасно.

— Да просто прими уже проигрыш с достоинством, Тьелко! — рыкнул Морьо. — Ты не можешь втягивать Маэдроса в игру только потому, что не тянешь! Это не командная игра!

— Но она ещё не закончена, а я не хочу, чтобы Маэдрос сидел один-одинёшенек только потому, что опоздал, — огрызнулся Тьелко и повернулся к Маэдросу. — Ты опоздал!

— Да ещё и пяти нет, и Маглор ещё не пришёл, — заметил Маэдрос, не осознавая, что совершает тактическую ошибку, не признаваясь в опоздании, пока не стало уже слишком поздно.

— Ты прав… Маглора нет, так ведь? — вопрос Тьелко прозвучал так мягко, что Маэдрос, наконец, что-то заподозрил. — Готов поклясться, что он не должен был в выходные работать, и уверен, что ты сам говорил, что собираешься поработать сегодня, Маэдрос! — Глаза Тьелко сверкнули. — Что-то _случилось_? — в вопросе сквозил явный намёк. — А может, и не один раз?

Но комментарий этот не встретил благодарной аудитории: близнецы казались озадаченными, Курво — рассерженным, а Морьо просто закатил глаза.

— Тьелко, я знаю, ты пытаешься нас всех отвлечь от того факта, что продуваешь с разгромом, но блин?! — возмутился Курво.

Но Тьелко невозмутимо встретил слова младшего брата — его вполне удовлетворил тот факт, что цвет лица Маэдроса приобрёл тот самый оттенок красного, какого он и добивался, так что Тьелко счёл свою работу отлично выполненной.

— Маэ, да иди уже, сядь и расскажи мне, чем ты был занят… ну или развлекался до сегодняшнего дня, — с бесстыдной ухмылочкой поправил он себя.

Тьелко и вправду неисправим, в очередной раз убедился Маэдрос. Он сел рядом с явно торжествующим братом и пнул того в лодыжку. И очень сильно.

— Э-эй! — вскрикнул Тьелко.

— Заткнись! — велел Маэдрос, внимательно глядя на игровое поле перед собой. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что у тебя тут, как обычно, полный бардак? — спросил он, критически осмотрев фишки Тьелко, невзирая на протесты близнецов.

— Тьелко, ну что ты за читер, а! — возмутился Амрод.

— Все знают, какой он в этой игре лузер без помощи, — поддакнул Амрас, сверля взглядом Тьелко с Маэдросом. — Уж конечно, надо Маэ о помощи ныть!

— Я не ною! — рявкнул Тьелко.

— Не припомню, какие именно линии поставок его и какие альянсы он создал, — проворчал Морьо, достаточно громко, чтобы Тьелко мог расслышать. — За игрой надо смотреть!

— Закрой рот, Морьо! Я, по крайней мере, не пересчитываю все цифры по сто раз и не довожу до смерти скукой всех окружающих, пока делаю ход! — огрызнулся Тьелко. — Серьёзно! Ты битый час подсчитываешь одну схему поставки!

— А ты не играй, если для тебя это такая пытка! — выплюнул Морьо.

— Вау, как прекрасно наконец оказаться дома, — вздохнул Маэдрос, плюхнувшись обратно на диван. Он перевёл взгляд на Тьелко. — Знаешь, смотреть повнимательнее на вон те линии поставок не повредит.

— Тьфу… — теперь уже Тьелко, в свою очередь, рухнул на диван, подражая Маэдросу.

— Мы так никуда не двинемся! — заявил Амрод. — Полный отстой!

— Спасибо, Тьелко, что завёл игру в полный тупик! — поддакнул Амрас.

Тьелко развернулся лицом к Маэдросу и закатил глаза.

— И зачем я вообще пытаюсь? — риторически спросил он старшего брата. Маэдрос с озорным видом посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Потому что они все будут к тебе вечно приставать, если ты не поиграешь с ними.

— Да они, козлины, ко мне вечно будут приставать, даже если я и не буду играть… эй, Морьо, ну ты закончил уже с этой линией поставок?

— Да иди нахер, Тьелко, — буркнул Морьо, отвлекаясь от яростных дебатов с Курво. — Нет, эту я уже пересчитал!

— А вот и нет, ты эту упустил, как и вот эти две! — влез Курво, выудив тем самым из Морьо ещё больше проклятий, и спор разразился ещё громче, потому что в него, к расстройству Морьо, вступили и оба близнеца. Весь этот хаос и гвалт дали Тьелко шанс поговорить с Маэдросом незаметно.

— Отец сегодня в забавном настроении.

Маэдрос ощутил, как напряглись плечи, и стиснул зубы:

— В каком смысле, в забавном?

— Не в радостном… не знаю, что там с ним. Он кажется напряжённым… ведёт себя тише обычного, что всегда само по себе тревожит. Всё время спрашивает, где ты и когда вернёшься, — признался Тьелко.

— Ох…

— Подумал, стоит предупредить тебя. На твоём месте, я б держался от него подальше.

Маэдрос одарил его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Будто бы держаться подальше с отцом работает, когда он решительно настроен!

— О да, никогда! — сморщился Тьелко. — Обычно лишь продлевает агонию… ты прав. Может лучше тебе просто с этим покончить сразу. — Он с любопытством взглянул на брата. — Что ж ты делал всё это время?

— Сам, блин, не представляю, — устало ответил Маэдрос. — А мама как? На кухне мне показалось, всё нормально. — Но он сразу вспомнил ту тревогу, что вспыхнула у неё на лице.

— Следит за отцом как коршун!

Просто великолепно. Значит, один из тех вечеров… Маэдрос был просто уверен, что отцу есть что сказать ему по поводу отсутствия прошлой ночью в родительском доме… но свои подозрения с Тьелко обсуждать не хотел. В конце концов, ему двадцать девять! А не семнадцать! Он может ночевать, где сам, чёрт побери, хочет, и ни перед кем не оправдываться! Он написал Маглору смс — так что хоть один родственник был в курсе, где он, а больше он им ничего не должен.

И он перевёл внимание на братьев. Морьо завершил расчёты, и по его самодовольной улыбке и угрюмому лицу Курво можно было заключить, что именно расчёты Морьо оказались верными. Тьелко ворвался обратно в игру, и благодарности Маэдроса за предупреждение остались неозвученными.

Шло время, но даже мастерства Маэдроса оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удержать Тьелко от провала. И игра пришла к ещё одной паузе, Курво с Маэдросом вели бурные дебаты, и тут появилась Нерданель. Она встала за диваном, наклонилась поцеловать Маэдроса в макушку и взъерошила непокорную белокурую голову Тьелко.

— А могу я вас всех выкрасть из этой захватывающей игры на ужин? — спросила она, оглядывая яркими глазами комнату, перебегая взглядом, полным любви, с одного сына на другого.

— Ради бога, — ответил Курво, — всё, что угодно, только заберите меня из этой катастрофы уже.

— Курво, да заткнись ты, ты ж выигрываешь! — возмутился Морьо.

— Когда Маэдрос не играет за самого себя, это неинтересно, — пожаловался Курво. — Слишком легко выиграть. — За это его пихнули оба близнеца сразу, но он всё равно продолжил: — Даже Маэ не смог сегодня спасти твою задницу, Тьелко!

— Некому будет спасать твою задницу, Курво, когда я до тебя доберусь! — парировал Тьелко.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит уже! — приказала Нерданель, закатив глаза. — Когда вы все вместе, это перестаёт быть просто игрой, — пробурчала она.

— А Маглор пришёл? — спросил Маэдрос мать.

— Только что. На минутку поднялся наверх, сейчас вернётся. Ладно, хватит! Игра подождёт до конца ужина! — Нерданель перевела взгляд на Курво. — Иди скажи отцу, что ужин готов, Курво. Он у себя в кабинете.

Ужин прошёл без инцидентов.

Маэдрос внимательно следил за отцом и заметил, что и некоторые из братьев тоже. Феанор и вправду вёл себя тише обычного и был, пожалуй, более резок в своих замечаниях, когда всё-таки открывал рот, но с таким они уже сталкивались: это значило, что-то его беспокоит.

Маэдрос решил помочь убрать со стола, отправившись за Нерданель на кухню. Оказалось, и отцу пришло в голову то же самое. Феанор шёл за ним следом с тарелками в руках, а братья остались в гостиной. Нерданель посмотрела на мужа с любопытством.

— Ну, эти последние, — пояснил он, сгрудив их во вторую раковину и принялся их очищать для загрузки в посудомоечную машину, повторяя действия Нерданель и Маэдроса у главной раковины.

— Маэдрос, не хочешь посмотреть, что я сделал в мастерской мамы? — спросил Феанор, скрестив руки и опершись на локти на кухонную стойку. И внимательно глядя на старшего сына.

— А почему бы и нет, конечно! — ответил Маэдрос, с любовью посмотрев на мать. — Ты, мам, похоже, в полном восторге!

— О да! — Нерданель обвила рукой талию Феанора и опустила голову ему на плечо. — Пошли вместе посмотрим, ага?

Маэдрос заметил, как родители быстро обменялись взглядами и отец, после паузы, кивнул матери. Она отошла от Феанора, взяла Маэдроса под руку и повела его в свою пристройку-мастерскую, безостановочно болтая. Феанор шёл на пару шагов позади.

Когда при их входе автоматически включился свет, Маэдрос рассмеялся и затем следовал послушным хвостиком за матерью, которая показывала ему все обновки. Он перебросился с отцом парой фраз, уточняя детали того, как всё устроено и как именно всё было организовано в уже существующем пространстве. Пусть Маэдрос и получил гуманитарное образование, но от отца он годами получал образование очень эклектичное и обширное, касавшееся бесчисленных вещей. И он был знаком со всеми терминами и навыками, необходимыми для такого переустройства мастерской. Они с Феанором вместе работали над пространством «Букиниста Белерианда» задолго до открытия магазина, планируя интерьер и все системы обеспечения перед тем, как Маэдрос нанял подрядчиков, которые и воплотили их планы. Не говоря уже о том, что они с отцом провели там многие ночи и многие выходные, работая с подрядчиками бок о бок, да и сильно позже того, как те заканчивали ежедневную работу.

Уроки, полученные от Феанора, принесли много пользы. Маэдрос, благодаря ежедневному и вовлечённому присутствию на рабочем месте, сумел заметить несколько незначительных ошибок со стороны команды строителей, так что их удалось исправить до того, как могло стать слишком поздно. Да и пару значительных.

Так что пока казалось, тревоги, высказанные чуть раньше Тьелко, не имеют под собой почвы. Маэдрос следовал своему собственному совету: никакой пользы в том, чтобы избегать Феанора, когда тот хочет поговорить, точно нет. Избегание лишь раздразнит отца сильнее.

Они закончили свою экскурсию, и Маэдрос смог посмотреть и на пару скульптур, над которыми сейчас как раз работала мать. И он уже направлялся к выходу, как вдруг его остановил голос отца.

— Маэдрос. Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. И я предпочёл бы сделать это тут, подальше от твоих братьев, если не возражаешь.

Итак, Тьелко всё же был прав. И Маэдрос развернулся к отцу лицом.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал он, стрельнув взглядом на мать в ожидании, что она сейчас уйдёт. Но она скрестила руки и облокотилась на свой верстак. И серьёзно посмотрела на мужа. Он ответил ей таким же взглядом, но она продолжала пристально смотреть на него, так что он перевёл взгляд на Маэдроса.

— Я так понимаю, ты сегодня дома не ночевал. Можно узнать, где ты был? — спросил Феанор.

Маэдрос удивился.

— Я написал Маглору, что меня не будет.

— Да, твоя мама мне об этом сказала, — взгляд Феанора был строг. — Но где ты был?

Вот это уже странно, решил Маэдрос. Но ладно, раз отец хочет, чтобы это было озвучено вслух, он будет рад озвучить это.

— Ну, ты знаешь, последние несколько месяцев я кое с кем встречаюсь, — и он подождал, пока Феанор кивнёт. — И у меня вчера вечером было свидание с Фингоном. Потом мы смотрели у него дома кино, и я слишком устал и хотел спать, чтобы садиться за руль и ехать домой. И я остался у него. — Говоря всё это, Маэдрос ощутил себя вновь подростком.

— Мы планировали, что вы все проведёте эти дни у нас дома, и я хотел бы, чтобы меня извещали о том, что планы поменялись.

Маэдрос в растерянности взглянул на него.

— Так, пап, я и известил. Я написал Маглору! Мне что, всем надо было писать? — он не смог скрыть раздражения.

Но Феанор проигнорировал этот ответ.

— Что-то я не слышал, чтобы ты что-то рассказывал о своём молодом человеке, Маэдрос. И ты точно его ни разу не приводил сюда. — Теперь Феанор, как Нерданель, облокотился на раковину.

К чему это отец клонит? Маэдрос и в принципе никогда особенно не делился деталями своих отношений, ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не намечалось ничего серьёзного, так что пока из всех братьев только Маглор такое родителям рассказывал. Да и, к тому же, все эти вопросы Феанор обычно оставлял Нерданель.

— Ну, я точно упоминал о нём. А что до того, чтобы привести Фингона к вам, так мы познакомились в очень напряжённое для него учебное время, и он до последних дней был ужасно занят. После каникул у него будет пара свободных дней до стажировки. И я говорил маме, что приведу его после всей этой праздничной суеты, — вновь объяснил Маэдрос, концентрируясь на том, чтобы голос его звучал ровно, а терпение, поколебленное отцовскими расспросами, его не покинуло.

— Доволен, Феанор? — это уже была Нерданель. — Он ничего от нас не скрывал, просто они были заняты!

Феанор проигнорировал жену, не отрывая глаз от сына.

— Ну, а с тех пор, как ты тут, у нас, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне немного о нём?

— Хорошо, — нерешительно ответил Маэдрос, всё ещё не до конца понимая цель этого разговора. — Фингон учится на последнем курсе архитектурной магистратуры в Куивиэнен. В следующем семестре у него стажировка в Барад-Эйтель. Когда закончит магистратуру, надеется получить у них работу. Сам он из Тириона, — чёрт, об этом, может, лучше было и не упоминать, и Маэдрос рассердился на себя. Если Феанор дальше спросит, в какую старшую школу Фингон ходил, дело закончится опять этим дурацким спором про Виньямар.

— Так он учился в старшей школе Химлад с тобой вместе?

Вот чёрт.

— Нет, мы познакомились только этой осенью, — и будем надеяться, тема закрыта.

— Так в какую школу он ходил?

Ну ладно, покончим с этим.

— В Виньямар.

— О, вот как. Ясно. — Феанор нахмурился, но в этот раз удержался от обычных своих уничижительных комментариев, что, на самом деле, напрягло Маэдроса куда сильнее.

— А ты знаком с его семьёй?

Ах вот оно что. Внезапно Маэдрос понял, что Феанор очень хорошо знает, кто такой Фингон — и кто отец Фингона. Вот почему он захотел разговора один на один, вот почему дело было не в Виньямаре. Неприязнь к школе затмил куда более крупный объект ненависти…

Маэдрос знал об отношении отца к Финголфину… знал, вероятно, больше, чем кто бы то ни было в их семье, кроме матери. Как же Маэдрос был наивен, думая, что это большой проблемы не составит! А может и просто избегал думать об этом обо всём… подсознательно, возможно — потому и помалкивал о нём дома, потому и не спланировал ещё толком, как познакомить Фингона с родителями. Он как-то себе представлял, что это не так уж и важно…

— Кое с кем да, — ответил Маэдрос, намеренно говоря очень расплывчато, хотя какая-то его часть восставала против такого. Он не стыдился Фингона — он любил его! И Финголфин ему нравился, даже с учётом жутких обстоятельств их знакомства. Личные проблемы Феанора с отцом Фингона — их дело. И Маэдрос смело продолжил: — Но я уже знал его отца раньше. Ты сам помнишь, я познакомился с Финголфином несколько лет назад.

Феанор, казалось, очень удивился, что сын сам заговорил об этом знакомстве.

— Так значит, он сын Финголфина?

— Да, он сын Финголфина, — Маэдроса уже стало всё это раздражать. Отцу пора обозначить свои намерения, если у него таковые есть. — Предполагаю, ты меня на этот разговор вызвал, потому что уже знал об этом, я прав?

Что-то внутри Нерданель испытало радость, услышав сталь в голосе Маэдроса… видимо, этот мальчик очень много значит для сына, раз Маэдрос так конфронтирует с Феанором. Но другая часть её насторожилась. Феанор уважал и ценил прямой разговор, но не особенно любил, когда его к этому принуждали. Она понадеялась, что раз уж Маэдрос высказал свою позицию открыто, то Феанор всё поймёт… маловероятно, конечно, но она всё равно надеялась.

— Если я и не знал точно, то сейчас ты мне это подтвердил, — сказал Феанор, и Нерданель вздохнула. Дела шли не очень, и вопрос теперь в том, когда ей следует вмешаться, чтобы не допустить обострения конфликта.

— Хорошо, так вот я подтверждаю, что встречаюсь с Фингоном, который, так уж получилось, сын Финголфина. Зачем весь этот разговор, папа? Какие у тебя с этим проблемы?

Именно Маэдрос первым назвал вещи своими именами, к удивлению Нерданель. И она не отрывала глаз от мужа, ожидая его ответа, пальцами крепко вцепившись в свои плечи.

— Большие, конечно, — ответил Феанор.

— И почему это?

— Ты же знаешь моё отношение к его отцу. Ты знаешь, что Финголфин подвёл моего отца, меня, тебя подвёл в нашей борьбе против Моргот Индастриз! Он предал наше доверие! Почему я должен ожидать от его сына другого? Поверить не могу, что ты позволил себя вовлечь в эту связь!

— Твоё отношение к Финголфину — твоя проблема, папа. И уж никак не моя. Финголфин проявил себя добрым, профессиональным и сострадательным ко мне. Всех деталей иска я не знаю, но, должно быть, у него были сильные основания давать нам именно те рекомендации, что он дал, — Маэдрос умолк и, сдвинув брови, посмотрел на отца. — И даже если бы это было не так, Фингон — не его отец! Мне неважно, кто его отец. Мне важен Фингон как таковой! — Маэдрос прищурился. — И насчёт «позволил себя вовлечь в эту связь»! Я не «позволял вовлекать себя в связи» годами, если ты не заметил! И Фингон — первый, кто подошёл ко мне так близко, кто заставил меня вновь попытаться, заставил меня снова _чувствовать_ … благодаря кому я вновь чувствую себя _целым_! И никакое твоё мнение этого не изменит!

Когда Маэдрос начал произносить эти слова, Нерданель сделала было шаг вперёд, но сдержалась, и никто её движения не заметил. Она ощутила, как от слов сына на глаза навернулись слёзы, от глубины всех этих его чувств, от откровенного признания в том, что она подозревала, но о чём он раньше молчал. И она не стала вмешиваться. Феанору нужно было услышать это, а Маэдросу — сказать.

— Да как ты можешь доверять ему после того, что с нами, с тобой сотворил его отец, Маэдрос? Как ты можешь знать, что он не сделает ничего подобного с тобой, не предаст тебя?! Я считаю, ты совершаешь огромную ошибку! Я не могу одобрить эти твои отношения! И не могу их поддержать! Тебе следует порвать с ним, пока это не зашло слишком далеко — и пока ты вновь не пострадал от этой семейки! — слова Феанора, грубые, жестокие, падали подобно камням. — Тебе нужно разорвать эти отношения, Маэдрос, и чем скорее, тем лучше!

Маэдрос шагнул вперёд, сжимая кулаки. Нерданель обнаружила, что невольно потянулась к сыну рукой, хотя он был совсем в другом конце помещения.

— Вообще-то, папа, мне и не нужно от тебя ничего такого. Если ты забыл, мне уже двадцать девять. Когда ты был в моём возрасте, у тебя уже трое собственных детей было! — Маэдрос сделал паузу, подчёркивая собственные слова, и Нерданель заметила, как заиграли желваки на его скулах. Но он продолжал:

— Я взрослый человек. И взрослый я далеко не первый день уже, как ты знаешь. И мне не нужно твоё одобрение на отношения с Фингоном. И разрешение не нужно. У меня есть образование, есть работа, собственный дом, собственный бизнес! Я и финансово от тебя давно никак не завишу, спасибо, кстати, Финголфину, который помог деду создать для каждого из нас целевые фонды… и после урегулирования дела с Моргот Индастриз! — взгляд его, направленный на отца, был ледяным. — И ничего прекращать я не намерен. Мне неважно, доверяешь ли ты Фингону. Я ему доверяю! И я люблю Фингона! То, что мы встретились, — несомненно, лучшее, что случилось со мной за последние четыре года, а, может, и лучшее за всю мою жизнь! И я не собираюсь ставить мои отношения под угрозу только потому, что у тебя есть какие-то ни на чём не основанные опасения! Продолжай ненавидеть Финголфина, если находишь в этом какое-то сомнительное утешение! Но мне диктовать, что чувствовать, ты не будешь! Не в этот раз! — Взгляды их схлестнулись, и он решил продолжать. Такой злости на Феанора он давно уже не чувствовал, и смелости в нём сейчас было больше, чем многие годы до этого.

— Я всю свою жизнь был тебе послушным сыном, делал всё, что ты от меня хотел — со дня, когда подрос настолько, что научился ходить! Я заботился о братьях, чтобы вы с мамой могли работать! Я их спасал и укрывал от ваших ссор — так, как мог! Я поступил в Куивиэнен, чтобы оставаться поближе к вам и помогать дома! Я делал всё, о чём бы ты меня ни попросил! Я всего лишь дважды нарушил твои приказы: в первый раз, когда принял совет Финголфина об урегулировании дела, и вот теперь — отказываясь рвать с Фингоном. И я не отступлюсь, папа! Так что тебе придётся как-то с этим жить.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Маэдрос. Ты ещё пожалеешь о том, что ставишь его выше своей семьи… — Феанору не удалось закончить свою фразу. В Маэдросе разгорелся пожар из того чувства, которое в отношении родителей он всегда подавлял. Гнев, чистая и незамутнённая ярость. И он не собирался подавлять её. Точно не сегодня.

— Ставить выше своей семьи?! Ты же не серьёзно, а?! Я всю свою жизнь ставлю свою семью выше всего остального, папа!!! Ведь именно это твои сыновья должны делать, а?! Ты же именно такой преданности ожидаешь?!! И я не ставлю Фингона выше своей семьи!!! Я ставлю его со своей семьёй наравне — потому что я хочу, чтобы он стал её частью!!! Он именно тот человек, с кем я хочу прожить свою жизнь! И хочу, чтобы и вы все были рядом с нами!!! Потому что я люблю его, а он любит меня!!!

— А правда ли он тебя любит? Ты уверен?

— Феанор, остановись! На самом деле, тебе это не нужно! — Нерданель, наконец, вмешалась.

— Не нужно что? Нет, он должен это услышать? — Феанор развернулся к ней. — Он делает ошибку!!! Он увлечён, я всё понимаю, но именно потому всё должно сейчас закончиться!

— Нет, папа, это сейчас не закончится! Я сказал, а ты слышал. Я не собираюсь с ним рвать!

— Тогда знай, Маэдрос! Ему в моём доме не рады! Не желаю видеть его под моей крышей! — прогремел Феанор.

— Феанор, НЕТ! — Нерданель побежала через всю комнату и схватила Феанора за плечо. — Ты сам не знаешь, что говоришь! Не говори таких вещей!

— Если Фингону тут не рады, то и мне тоже! — перебил её Маэдрос. — Не жди меня под своей крышей, если сюда запрещено входить Фингону! Так вот чего ты хочешь, да, папа? Именно этого?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал и перестал с ним встречаться, Маэдрос. Это всё, чего я прошу.

— Ты просишь слишком многого, — лицо Маэдроса было сурово, а взгляд — ледяным. — Так мне уже паковать вещи?

— Маэдрос, нет… — эти непроизвольно сорвалось с уст Феанора, самообладание его после слов сына рассыпалось. — Я вовсе не этого хочу… мы можем поговорить разумно?

— Я и говорил разумно. А выдвигаешь требования и позволяешь эмоциям править разумом именно ты, — Маэдрос понимал, как эти слова ужалят отца. — И я разговор закончил. Мне больше нечего сказать. Фингон — часть моей жизни, нравится тебе это или нет. Если то, что он часть моей жизни, настолько для тебя отвратительно, что ты даже не хочешь познакомиться с ним и дать ему шанс — то, может, ты и меня в своей жизни не хочешь. Выбор за тобой, папа. Моё мнение ты услышал.

Маэдрос перевёл взгляд на Нерданель и не удивился слезам, текущим по её щекам. Он был благодарен ей за то, что она не перебивала его, не попыталась остановить, дав всё высказать. Ему нужно было всё это сказать, даже если слова и причинили ей боль. Даже если слова причинили боль Феанору. Он сам причинил Маэдросу боль своим пренебрежением к Фингону, даже не познакомившись и не узнав его.

— Что будешь делать? — спросила Нерданель.

— Пойду к себе в комнату — если мне ещё можно остаться под этой крышей сегодня ночью, — ответил ей Маэдрос. — Прости, сегодня вечером ни с кем общаться я не готов, просто этого не вынесу.

Он снова посмотрел на отца.

— Если к утру твои чувства по вопросу не изменятся, я соберу вещи и вернусь в Форменос. На Рождество я ненадолго зайду, но оставаться не буду. — Он стиснул зубы. — Дай мне знать к утру, чтобы я мог скорректировать планы.

Он развернулся и вышел из мастерской, оставив родителей одних.

— Феанор… — начала было Нерданель. Он поднял ладонь, останавливая её, глаза горели разочарованием и болью. Пару мгновений ему потребовались, чтобы собраться. Нерданель подошла поближе, в её собственных глазах светилось возмущение. И он медленно опустил ладонь, и тут из неё полился поток слов.

— Да как ты смеешь даже думать, что Фингону тут не рады?! Что, твоя вражда с Финголфином стоит потери сына? Так, Феанор?!

— Нерданель, до этого не дойдёт… — он устало потёр лоб.

— Нет, дойдёт, если ты будешь так упёрто торчать на этой позиции!

— Я не… — нетипично для себя, он запнулся, потеряв слова. — Я и не знал, что он так одинок… не понимал, что он чувствует себя так…

— Ох, Феанор! Ты видел только то, что хотел видеть. Что Маэдрос такой, как всегда! И он хотел, чтобы ты так думал! Он никогда не хотел, чтобы ты видел, что с ним что-то не так… не хотел показать ни капли слабости! Думаю, вот почему ему и было так трудно всё это — он чувствовал, что почему-то подвёл тебя, нас всех подвёл, позволил себя в тот день похитить… Конечно же, он не прав, но он так всё воспринимает! — Она положила ладонь Феанору на предплечье. — Он что-то нашёл в Фингоне, что-то, что так глубоко на него повлияло. В нём появилась искра, которой не было столько лет! — И она сжала руку Феанора сильнее. — Маэдросу всегда непросто давалось быть самым старшим. Мы так на него опирались и столь многого от него ожидали… это было по отношению к нему нечестно! Он всё правильно говорил. Но наконец он нашёл что-то лично для себя. Неужели ты не можешь в себе найти сил позволить ему это иметь — безо всяких условий и осуждений с твоей стороны? — Она не обращала внимания на слёзы, которые так и струились по её лицу.

— Не знаю, Нерданель, я не знаю! — зарычал Феанор в отчаянии, которое всё росло в нём и росло. Ему приходилось выбирать: горечь и обида на Финголфина или его старший сын! Но в реальности никакого выбора не было. Семья для Феанора была важнее всего на свете. Он не стал бы рушить её даже ради такого. Но ему необходимо было всё обдумать, он должен дойти до всего сам… а это требовало времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8F_(%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0) – вот она, настольная игра «Дипломатия».


	37. Chapter 37

В своей ярости Маэдрос совсем позабыл, что в родительском доме делит комнату с Маглором. Он с размаху открыл дверь их общей спальни — и, при виде брата, сидящего на своей кровати, в наушниках, с ручкой и тетрадкой в руках, моментально впал в ступор. Маглор, как только дверь распахнулась, шарахнув о стену, поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с братом. И, стянув с себя наушники, бросил их на кровать и вскочил.

— Что случилось?! — он тут же подошёл к брату. — Маэдрос? — Маглор робко положил руку брату на плечо, ощутив, как напряжены под его пальцами мышцы Маэдроса. — Маэдрос, что происходит? — прошептал он.

Маэдрос сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил.

— Похоже, отец против моих отношений с Фингоном.

— Что? — Маглор стиснул плечо Маэдроса. — Почему?!

— Потому что Фингон — сын Финголфина, — Маэдрос стал ещё мрачнее. — И, видимо, это неподходящий спутник для сына Феанора.

Маглор смотрел на старшего брата, разинув рот и понимая, что от растерянности утратил дар речи — что было вовсе на него не похоже. Он, конечно, знал, что и Маэдрос, и Тьелко встречаются с детьми Финголфина, это стало ясно после той ночи, когда шёл снегопад. За годы, прошедшие после смерти Финвэ и испытания, выпавшего на долю Маэдроса, он не раз слышал имя Финголфина. Он знал и то, что между отцом и Финголфином есть какая-то более давняя закадровая история, но и не догадывался о глубине отцовской неприязни.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил он Маэдроса, продолжая сжимать его предплечье. Маэдрос был очень бледен и отчаянно стискивал зубы. Он фыркнул.

— Уж наверняка не то, что ты бы от меня ожидал! — признался он. — Я ему сказал, что если ему не нравятся наши отношения, то это его проблемы! И он ничего не сможет сказать такого, что меня заставит прекратить с Фингоном встречаться!

— А я ожидал бы, что ты скажешь именно это! Я знаю, что ты к Фингону чувствуешь, и что он к тебе, — добавил Маглор мягче. — А отец что на это сказал?

Маэдрос тяжело плюхнулся на свою кровать, и Маглор сел рядом, соприкасаясь с ним плечами и коленями.

— Он сказал, что Фингону здесь рады не будут, и что под своей крышей он его видеть не хочет.

Маглор ахнул. Он ждал от отца какой-то выходки, но всё оказалось хуже, чем он думал.

— И?.. — осторожно уточнил он.

— И я ему сказал, что если тут не будет Фингона, то и меня тоже. И что он может подумать об этом ночью и если не передумает, утром я соберу чемоданы и уеду в Форменос. И приеду на Рождество, но на ночь тут не останусь.

Маглор похолодел. Маэдрос был прав, не ожидал он от брата такого открытого противостояния с отцом. И он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Маэдроса.

— Ну и молодец! — на лице его отобразилась вспыхнувшая в нём неистовая гордость за брата. Маэдрос коротко пожал его руку в ответ, затем выпустил и обнял Маглора, роняя голову ему на плечо. Маглор обхватил руками всё ещё напряжённого брата. Противостоять Феанору, когда тот был в ярости, требовало куда больше храбрости, чем было у самого Маглора. И он ощутил, как в нём потихоньку разгорается собственный гнев. Да как Феанор вообще посмел говорить Маэдросу такое, именно Маэдросу? Отец ни разу даже не видел Маэдроса вместе с Фингоном, ни разу не видел, как в глазах Маэдроса горит возрождённый свет надежды и радости! А теперь он и не увидит — сам отказался от своего шанса. И это ввергло Маглора в ярость.

Он на миг притушил возмущение и сосредоточился на том, чтобы ласково поглаживать спину брата по кругу, неразборчиво шептать ему утешения — сколько раз сам Маэдрос поступал так с ним, Маглором, да со всеми своими братьями. Гнев Маглора обычно разгорался медленно и редко достигал большой силы. Но сейчас, из-за Маэдроса, он чувствовал себя на пределе. И если уж гнев его достиг такого накала, то был неумолим. Правда, пока Маглор всё ещё продолжал шептать брату ласковые слова, пока наконец тот не опрокинулся спиной на постель, прикрыв усталые серебряные глаза.

— Маэдрос, даже не знаю, что сказать, кроме того, что он очень, очень неправ.

— Маглор, да знаю я! Но, что ещё хуже, он даже не даёт Фингону шанса — он просто заранее отвергает его! — проговорил Маэдрос, прислонившись к изголовью, обхватив колени руками и опустив на них голову. Он выглядел таким юным, подумал Маглор… сколько раз он вообще видел, как Маэдрос так уходит в себя?..

Решимость Маглора разгоралась.

— Тебе наверно нужно одному побыть? Я могу спуститься вниз и посидеть немного с остальными.

— Не хочу выгонять тебя, ведь это и твоя комната тоже, — пробормотал Маэдрос.

— Да я не возражаю, к тому же, думаю, что тебе сейчас она нужней, чем мне.

— Ну, если ты правда не против, я хотел бы немного побыть один, — Маэдрос закрыл глаза.

— Договорились, — Маглор поднялся на ноги.

— Спасибо… тебе не нужно там весь вечер сидеть, просто дай мне часик, ладно?

— Да сколько потребуется. Я возьму с собой телефон, и если тебе нужно будет больше времени, напиши мне, — в голове у Маглора возникла идея, и теперь гнев его был сфокусирован в одном направлении.

— Спасибо, — повторил Маэдрос, открыв глаза и одарив брата бледной улыбкой. — Иди помоги Тьелко, что ли. Его же разгромят в Дипломатии.

— Да как и всегда, — вздохнул Маглор с призраком улыбки на лице. Но и она поблёкла — Маэдрос внезапно приобрёл встревоженный вид. — Что? Что ещё такое?

— Да Тьелко!

— Что Тьелко?

— Отец обязательно выяснит, что Аредель — дочь Финголфина! И ты же знаешь, Тьелко ничуть не лучше меня прислушается к отцу в том, чтобы бросить Аредель!

— Да уж даже и хуже, сказал бы я, — Маглор поёжился от тревоги при мысли о реакции непредсказуемого брата.

— Мне надо его предупредить, — Маэдрос принялся было вставать с кровати.

— Стой. Тебе нужно о себе позаботиться. Оставь это мне, хорошо?

— Ты уверен?

— Я справлюсь, — Маглор потянул Маэдроса за волосы. — Обещаю.

— Ну хорошо, — Маэдрос опять сел. — Маглор… спасибо. Не позволяй Тьелко выходить из себя.

— Ни за что. Обещаю.

Маглор прикрыл дверь за собой. У не было абсолютно никакого намерения присоединяться к игре или прямо сейчас искать Тьелко. Намерение у него было только одно — поговорить с отцом.

Его охватили опасения, но гнев на сей раз их пересиливал. Он был полон решимости противостоять Феанору, пусть прямая конфронтация и не была ему свойственна. И направился вниз, выбрав лестницу в задней части дома, чтобы братья не заметили. Маглор выглянул в окно: в мастерской матери горел свет, в отцовской — тоже. Похоже, они не вместе.

Он, на самом деле, не хотел, чтобы мать сейчас его отвлекала. Если бы она остановила его поговорить, он растерял бы всю смелость, которую разжёг в себе для разговора с отцом. Так что Маглор бесшумно прокрался в прачечную, надел ботинки и схватил с вешалки первую попавшуюся толстовку, надеясь только, что это не одна из потных беговых толстовок Тьелко. И выскользнул в заднюю дверь, бросив взгляд на окна мастерской Нерданель. Жалюзи были подняты, и он смог разглядеть мать. Та расхаживала взад-вперёд по мастерской. Хорошо, что он не встретился с ней: выражение лица её было мрачным, если не сказать большего. Маглор сомневался, что и Феанор будет дружелюбнее.

Он пробрался через замёрзший двор к отцовской мастерской, перед входной дверью сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Затем разок стукнул в дверь и спустя пару секунд открыл её. Он не собирался позволять отцу отправлять его прочь.

Феанор, сидевший за столом, поднял на него взгляд.

— Маглор, что? Я не настроен сейчас на общение.

Маглор шагнул внутрь, не отрывая взгляда от отца.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Феанор стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— Маглор. Я серьёзно не в том настроении, чтобы сегодня беседовать. Всё нормально? Это может подождать до утра?

— На самом деле, всё ненормально, — Маглор призвал на помощь все свои навыки, удерживая голос громким и ровным. Феанор поднял голову и одарил его вопросительным взглядом. Маглор сжал кулаки, чтобы не было видно, как трясутся руки. И взгляд его, устремлённый отцу в глаза, был твёрдым, как сталь, отчего тот, кажется, просто опешил. Вот и хорошо.

— Ненормально, что ты позволяешь себе сомневаться в выборе моим братом себе спутника. Ненормально судить их отношения… — Маглор резко выбросил ладонь вперёд, останавливая отца, который собрался его перебить. — Нет, папа, на сегодня ты сказал уже достаточно! Теперь мне есть что сказать, и ты должен меня выслушать! — И он не опускал руки, сам поражаясь собственной смелости… но ведь он делал это ради Маэдроса! — Ненормально судить отношения Маэдроса! — повторил он. — Но особенно неприемлемо делать это, когда ты даже не познакомился с Фингоном! Ты даже не имел возможности узнать его! — Маглор сглотнул. Почему так пересохло во рту? — А вот я с ним знаком! И я узнал его как человека! И я и представить себе не могу, что Маэдрос может встретить кого-то, хоть вполовину такого хорошего, как Фингон! — Маглор облизал губы, чёрт побери, как же сухо в горле, но не продолжать было невозможно, и он возвысил голос, подчёркивая каждое слово: — Фингон такой заботливый! Понимающий! Поддерживающий! Ты вообще видел, каким был Маэдрос? Опустошённым, далёким от всех нас? Ты вообще удосужился заметить, как теперь он изменился — или только набросился на него, чтобы задавить, даже на него не взглянув?!

Холодный взгляд Маглора пронзил отца.

— Папа, он счастлив! Такого с ним не было так давно! И счастлив он благодаря Фингону! — он шагнул к Феанору ближе, хотя какая-то часть его протестовала против такой дерзости. — Да как ты можешь вообще! — Всё та же его часть продолжала предупреждающе верещать, но Маглор её проигнорировал. — Как ты можешь сомневаться в его мнениях, его выборах — после всего, через что он прошёл?

— Маглор, ты не понимаешь! Ты не знаешь Финголфина и не можешь знать, что Фингон не предаст доверия Маэдроса, не причинит ему боли в будущем!

— Я знаю только одно, папа. Я знаю, что ты готов поставить под угрозу отношения с собственным сыном из-за старых обид! Обид, которые я понять не могу! — Маглор выдохнул и вновь набрал в лёгкие воздух. — Маэдрос всегда был тебе послушным, преданным сыном, поддерживал вас с мамой всю свою жизнь! Да, именно всю свою жизнь! Ты мог бы оказать ему любезность и для разнообразия сам его поддержать!

— Для разнообразия?! Да как ты смеешь намекать, что я не поддерживал его!

— А потому что ты и не поддерживал! Никто из вас не дал ему нужной поддержки! Ты знаешь, каково это было — слушать ваши с мамой скандалы? Как вы друг на друга орёте? Как говорите слова, которые невозможно простить? Нет, ничего ты не знаешь! — он покачал головой в ответ на пренебрежительное фырканье Феанора. — Не знаешь ты, папа! Прости, что говорю прямо, но ты знать не знаешь, каково это! Ты был слишком мал, когда твоя мать умерла, чтобы получить такой опыт! — Шок отца при этих словах от Маглора не ускользнул… тему матери Феанора трогать всегда избегали. Но назад пути не было. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, каково это. А вот я имею. — Маглор умолк, переводя дыхание. От того, что он собирался сказать, у него на глаза навернулись слёзы, но ему нужно было быть сильным и всё-таки это озвучить.

— И я знаю. Когда мне требовалось утешение, поддержка, защита и всё такое — их давал мне не ты. И не мама. Это был Маэдрос. Маэдрос! Мой брат, который старше меня всего на два года! Он утешал меня! Он обнимал меня и прижимал к себе крепче, когда вы ссорились, он закрывал ладонями мне уши, когда вы друг на друга орали. И так каждый раз. И не только меня! Всех наших братьев, и снова, и снова! А для него кто это делал? — Его ледяной взгляд опять упёрся отцу в лицо. — А никто! Никто! — повторил он. — И теперь он, наконец, встретил кого-то, кто выслушивает его, кто его обнимает во время ночных кошмаров, кто утешает его в горе — и ты посмел сомневаться? И посмел запретить ему это?!

— Маглор, — голос Феанора смягчился, но Маглор ещё не закончил.

— Нет, папа! Ты должен меня дослушать! Фингон — лучшее, что случилось с Маэдросом! Они так подходят друг другу! И если ты не можешь с этим согласиться и не можешь дать Фингону даже шанса, то я на стороне Маэдроса! И я тоже ни ночи больше в этом доме не проведу! Если Фингону сюда нельзя, то и меня тут не будет! — сказал он, неосознанно повторяя слова, которые ранее прозвучали из уст Маэдроса.

— Это дом Маэдроса, Маглор… — в голосе Феанора слышалась такая незнакомая неуверенность. — И твой тоже, несмотря ни на что.

— Нет — если Фингону тут не место.

— Маглор… — в отцовском голосе больше не было напора, но была дрожь, которой Маглор ни разу в жизни не слышал. И это почти тронуло его, он на миг заколебался, но затем собрался с силами.

— Не я ставлю тут ультиматумы, папа. А ты.

— Дом Маэдроса — тут, — повторил Феанор.

— Нет, ты заставил его чувствовать иначе, папа. Не его это дом, когда ты так говоришь о Фингоне.

Плечи Феанора, обычно такие прямые, ссутулились, он закрыл лицо ладонью. Маглор никогда не видел его таким разбитым. Для него это было так нехарактерно, что Маглор и сам не заметил, как оказался с ним рядом. Он поколебался и протянул руку, не уверенный, как отец отреагирует на прикосновение.

— Папа? — голос его звучал мягче и тише.

Феанор сам протянул руку и стиснул плечо Маглора, так сильно, что стало почти больно. Глаза его были зажмурены.

— Почему Маэдрос ничего не сказал, Маглор? Почему я не знал? — он открыл глаза, затуманившиеся от переживаний.

— О чём не знал, папа? О Фингоне?

— Нет, о Маэдросе. Что у него до сих пор кошмары… — глаза отца были печальны.

— Он и не собирался тебе это говорить, папа, — вздохнул Маглор. — Он не хотел, чтобы ты знал. Он не хотел бы, чтобы и мы знали — да только мы живём все вместе, так что такое в секрете не утаишь. — Маглор провёл рукой по волосам… он уже так далеко зашёл, что может зайти и ещё дальше. — Он никогда бы тебе о таком не сказал. Он собирался сам бороться с этим, ты же понимаешь. Он бы никогда не захотел тебя разочаровывать, папа.

— Но он никогда и не разочаровывал!

— А ты хоть раз ему об этом говорил? — Маглор сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, на миг прикрыл глаза и продолжил: — Ты хоть раз хоть кому из нас об этом говорил?

Феанор резко задрал голову вверх, тяжело уставившись на Маглора.

— Ты же знаешь, что ничего, кроме гордости, за сыновей я не испытываю, Маглор! Ты же знаешь! — Он так крепко вцепился пальцами в плечо Маглора, что тот поморщился. И потребовались все его силы, чтобы продолжить говорить… потому что больше такого шанса могло ему и не выпасть.

— Нет, папа, мы не знаем. Всё, что мы знаем — так это то, что всегда чего-то не хватает. Что мы всегда недостаточно хороши.

— Но я не ожидаю от вас большего, чем-то, на что вы способны! — возразил Феанор, отдёрнувшись от Маглора и теперь с вызовов скрестив руки на груди. — Я просто не хотел потакать излишней самонадеянности!

— Самонадеянности? — взорвался Маглор. — Да как тебе могло вообще такое прийти в голову притом, что мы не были для тебя достаточно хороши? Откуда самонадеянность? Это отвержение! Это абсолютно разные вещи! — Он сдвинул брови. — Осознание того, что мы никогда не будем достаточно хороши, чтобы соответствовать твоим ожиданиям! И вот мы перестали так отчаянно пытаться… — Маглор вновь провёл ладонью по растрепавшимся волосам. — Мы не ты, папа! Мы никогда не будем… ну, может, только Курво хоть когда-то приблизится к тебе. Это так трудно…. Чувствовать, что ты недостаточно хорош… что никогда не оправдаешь ожиданий…

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы вы так ощущали себя, — резкость из голоса Феанора испарилась. — Никогда это не входило в мои намерения… Я только хотел вас замотивировать… — и опять в его голосе прозвучала такая непривычная неуверенность.

— А вышло куда хуже, папа. Никто из нас не хочет разочаровать тебя. И Маэдрос чувствует, что подвёл тебя… а потом снова. Позволив похитить себя, не справившись с последствиями происшествия, согласившись на мировую в то время, как ты хотел продолжать судиться. Всё это… всё это давит на него тяжкой ношей, и вот почему, наверно, он и не может всё это преодолеть, — Маглор сжимал и разжимал кулаки, продолжая говорить. — Это само по себе — тяжкая ноша, так ещё теперь он разочаровал тебя своей личной жизнью — ровно в тот момент, когда, наконец, получил шанс на счастье… когда, наконец, обрёл лучик надежды… — Во взгляде Маглора вновь блеснула сталь. — И я не собираюсь позволять тебе эту надежду разрушить! Он пытался со всем справиться в одиночку достаточно долго! И с твоей стороны так эгоистично делать свою вражду с Финголфином важнее счастья Маэдроса!

Ошеломлённый вид отца подсказал ему, что, видимо, наконец, он до него достучался.

— Но я не знал…

Маглор закрыл глаза и позволил расслабиться напряжённым плечам.

— Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь, а? — и открыл глаза, опять вперившись взглядом в отца. — Сегодня, папа, ты сказал Маэдросу пару очень жестоких вещей. Вещей, над которыми, я считаю, тебе и правда стоит подумать. Он не отступит.

— Да, и я так думаю по тому, что он сегодня сказал, — с гримасой признал Феанор. Его серебряные глаза, так похожие на глаза Маэдроса, затуманились сожалением. — Не знаю, что и делать… — прошептал он.

Маглор ни разу не слышал от отца этих слов… похоже, как ни удивительно, он и правда достучался до него.

— Я могу тебе сказать, чего не делать. Не отталкивай его.

— Я не отталкиваю… — прошептал Феанор.

Маглор ощутил, как дрожат у него руки… наконец реакция на открытую конфронтацию с отцом его догнала. Феанор шагнул к нему.

— Ты заставил меня о многом задуматься. Я понимаю, как же трудно для тебя, должно быть, всё это было, — взгляд отца смягчился. — В следующий раз без сомнений делай так снова, если сочтёшь нужным. Когда сочтёшь нужным. Хорошо? — Феанор распахнул объятия, и Маглор с радостью прильнул к отцу. — Канафинвэ… ты всегда достаточно хорош для меня, — прошептал он, называя Маглора на квэнья, подчёркивая важность признания. — Я попытаюсь в будущем всё это исправить. Не сомневайся в моей любви к тебе и гордости за тебя!

И Маглор ощутил, как отец коснулся губами его волос и затем отступил. Он повернулся и кивнул на прощанье Маглору, выходя за дверь.

— Маглор, мне надо подумать. Выключи свет и запри тут всё, ладно?

Маглор молча кивнул в ответ, и вот Феанора уже не было, и он остался один. Колени его подогнулись, и он тяжело привалился к столу за спиной. Каким-то непостижимым образом он справился и даже выжил. И он взглянул на свой телефон. Никаких смс от Маэдроса — а прошло уже больше полутора часов. Ну что же, время проверить, как там его старший брат, а разговор с Тьелко может и подождать.


	38. Chapter 38

Дверь с щелчком захлопнулась, Маэдрос закрыл глаза и уронил голову на согнутые колени. И сделал пару глубоких вдохов… вдох, выдох… вдох, выдох…

Он, конечно, ожидал, что у отца будет собственное мнение на этот счёт. Очень мало в каких вопросах у отца такого мнения не было, особенно, когда дело касалось семьи. Было у Маэдроса предчувствие, что связь дела с Финголфином может стать для отца камнем преткновения… как бы сам он ни старался игнорировать эти предчувствия. Может, следовало честно признаться себе в этом раньше и самому обо всём рассказать отцу, прежде чем тот всё выяснит самостоятельно…

Нет. Он остановил себя. Не собирается он взваливать на себя всю вину за произошедшее! Реакция отца на всё была такой… такой для него типичной! Не будет Маэдрос брать на себя ответственность за неё! И проигрывать в голове альтернативные сценарии — бессмысленно! Он бы всё равно оказался перед выбором, на этом перепутье, независимо от того, по какому пути шёл бы.

И он знал, что конфронтация приближается, уж в этом-то он признаться себе мог. Это было неизбежно. Правда была в том, что он не хотел сам её начинать. Годы сражений против конфликтов взрастили в нём жажду их избегать.

Он просто устал от этого всего… от многолетних споров и ссор. От того, что всегда был буфером. От того, что пытался поддерживать мир… бремя постоянного внимания к подводным течениям эмоциональной жизни членов семьи и постоянной под них подстройки было таким изматывающим. Неудивительно, что он преуспел в игре в «Дипломатию»: он натренировался и в переговорах, и в успокаивающих словах, что предотвращали конфликты… большую часть времени.

Маэдрос судорожно провёл руками по волосам и откинулся назад, спиной на изголовье кровати, запрокидывая голову. Он не знал, что принесёт ему утро. Что он знал — так это то, что прямо сейчас его родители, скорее всего, жарко спорят, как это часто с ними случалось. Он тут больше не жил, поэтому его отказ оставаться под крышей дома Феанора был, скорее, символическим, нежели реальным. Но именно этим он мог дать отцу ясное понимание того, какую важную роль играет Фингон в его жизни.

И вот он сидел на кровати, споря сам с собой, стоит ли уже начинать паковать вещи или всё же подождать утра и решения Феанора. Маэдрос знал, что ему недостаточно будет обычной отцовской терпимости, полной сдержанного презрения. Он хотел, чтобы отец по-настоящему увидел Фингона! Не сына Финголфина, не неприятную помеху, не временное увлечение старшего сына. Он хотел, чтобы Феанор увидел Фингона таким, какой он есть: невероятно умного, творческого, доброго, отважного мужчину, которого любил Маэдрос.

От мыслей о Фингоне он невольно расплылся в улыбке. Он и представить не мог себе Фингона, позволяющего Феанору себя запугать. Фингон пошёл навстречу проблемам Маэдроса с высоко поднятой головой… и Маэдрос знал, что тот с куда большим волнением отнёсся к самому обычному кошмарному сну Маэдроса, чем Феанор когда-либо смог бы.

Он взглянул на свой телефон — ещё не так уж и поздно. Наверняка Фингон сейчас в кругу семьи, но маленькая смс-ка не так уж и отвлечёт…

МАЭДРОС. Привет. Надеюсь, у тебя хороший вечер.

Ответ пришёл почти сразу.

ФИНГОН. Пара трудных моментов, но сейчас получше. А твой?

Прежде чем отвечать, Маэдрос задумался. Это была тема не для смс-ок, особенно не сейчас, когда он ещё сам не знал, как ситуация разрешится.

МАЭДРОС. Да тоже пара трудных моментов.

ФИНГОН. Позвонить? Я могу.

МАЭДРОС. Нет, общайся со своими. Это подождёт. Ты завтра занят?

ФИНГОН. Пойдём утром с папой машину покупать :-) хочешь с нами?

МАЭДРОС. Нет, наслаждайтесь общением наедине. И помни: субару — надёжная машина, и подержанные продаются по отличной цене!

ФИНГОН. Ты такой придурок! Но мой придурок!

МАЭДРОС. От такого же слышу. И ты тоже мой придурок. Повеселись там со своим отцом.

ФИНГОН. Субару — отличная мысль. Мне нужно что-то, что поможет держаться по дороге в Форменос через все эти снега ;-)

Маэдрос не удержался от новой улыбки. Кажется, Фингон был твёрдо намерен продолжать свои ночёвки даже после начала стажировки. Теперь, вспоминая своё первоначальное нежелание проводить с ним ночи, Маэдрос был благодарен тому, что Фингон оказался таким настойчивым. Они делили постель всего неделю, а Маэдросу по ночам уже так не хватало его рядом.

И не только по ночам. Каково это было бы — просыпаться с Фингоном рядом каждое утро? Вместе завтракать, готовить ужин, проводить рядом все вечера?

Он потряс головой: позволил себе отвлечься на фантазии и не ответил на последнюю смс-ку Фингона.

МАЭДРОС. Ты и так отлично держишься.

ФИНГОН. Ну, я знаю, за что хочу подержаться прямо сейчас.

Маэдрос залился румянцем. Привычная лёгкость в подборе слов от такого комментария Фингона ему отказала.

МАЭДРОС. Ну, как я уже сказал, ты и так отлично держишься… за всё. Есть шанс, что завтра днём ты будешь свободен?

Ответ пришёл немедленно

ФИНГОН: Говори, где и когда.

МАЭДРОС. Просто напиши мне, когда закончите с машиной. Тогда и разберёмся.

ФИНГОН. Договорились. Я соскучился.

МАЭДРОС. И я соскучился… доброй ночи.

ФИНГОН. И тебе доброй ночи. Люблю тебя.

МАЭДРОС. И я люблю тебя.

Его всё ещё поражало, насколько естественным стало для них говорить эти слова. И какими они были реальными. Он ещё раз с наслаждением их перечитал, а затем отложил телефон на постель и вновь обхватил руками колени.

Если у Фингона будет машина, станет куда удобнее. Больше не придётся зависеть от электричек. Маэдрос вовсе не возражал возить его в Тирион и обратно, но, будь у Фингона собственный автомобиль, у них будет и куда больше свободы, с учётом дел их обоих, особенно в дни, когда из-за работы тот вынужден будет оставаться в своей тирионской квартире.

В голове Маэдроса уже начала формироваться одна идея, но ход мыслей был прерван стуком в дверь, и пару секунд спустя в проём просунул голову Маглор.

— Я рановато? Ты не написал, так что я подумал, что уже можно вернуться.

— Нет, входи! Ты поговорил с Тьелко?

Маглор уселся на свою кровать напротив Маэдроса и помотал головой.

— Нет, — признался он. — Он с остальными, и это было бы неловко. Плюс нам вовсе не надо, чтобы он сегодня взрывался. Я с ним завтра поговорю, когда смогу поймать его одного.

— Ну, или я сам могу. Если, конечно, ещё буду тут… — пальцы его потянули за нитку, торчащую из рукава.

— Не думаю, что дойдёт до этого! Папа, конечно, упрям, но ты же знаешь, что семья для него всегда на первом месте. Он не рискнёт тебя потерять из-за этого. К утру он передумает, вот увидишь!

Маглор не собирался рассказывать Маэдросу о своём противостоянии с отцом. Говорить об этом не стоило, но вот слова утешения и поддержки предложить он всё равно мог.

— А вот я не уверен, — ответил Маэдрос. — Вся эта история с Финголфином — большая проблема для него.

— Но почему, Маэдрос? Никогда этого не понимал! Я думал, они выросли вместе! По крайней мере, дедушка так говорил. И дедушке Финголфин нравился! Он ему доверял во всём… всю юридическую поддержку, ты же знаешь?

Маэдрос вновь обнял согнутые колени и прислонился к стене, так что теперь мог смотреть Маглору в лицо.

— Я всех деталей не знаю, — признался он, — только пару вещей, что случайно обронил дед. Ещё кое-что я слышал от отца, когда тот бесновался и ругал Финголфина много лет назад, а остальное — от мамы. — Он оперся подбородком на колено. — Я думаю, это связано с бабушкой Мириэль.

— Как и всё всегда!

Маэдрос неопределённо хмыкнул и вновь заговорил.

— И дело не только в ней. Думаю, отец Финголфина умер на несколько лет раньше неё. И, думаю, дедушка был очень с ним близок… а после его смерти — с Финголфином и его матерью.

— И что, думаешь, произошло?

— Ну, я не уверен, — Маэдрос прищурился и сдвинул брови, глядя на Маглора. — Но, подозреваю, что-то такое между дедушкой и матерью Финголфина… а может, дедушка просто проводил с ними слишком много времени, а папе это не нравилось.

Маглора догадка не впечатлила.

— И он все эти годы лелеет обиду только из-за этого?!

— Ну, если он считает, что дедушка нашёл замену бабушке Мириэль, думаю, вполне может.

— Замену? — Маглор в задумчивости нахмурился. — Ох…

— Вот именно.

— Но Финголфин-то тут причём?

— Стал слишком близок дедушке? Не знаю.

Маглор задумчиво хмыкнул и оперся спиной о стену у своей кровати, зеркально отображая позу брата.

— Да всё равно он слишком в ней застрял! Всё уже быльём поросло!

— И когда это отца останавливало? — изогнул бровь Маэдрос.

***

Нерданель всё ещё была в мастерской — когда Феанор шёл к дому, свет там горел ярко. Он потёр заледеневшие ладони друг о друга. Покинув Маглора, он отправился в сад и бродил среди сугробов наедине с собственными мыслями, пока его не одолели мороз и холодный ветер.

И, похоже, Нерданель всё ещё была в ярости: он разглядел в окно её лицо, да и расхаживала она в таком темпе, что это было очевидно. До того, как он сбежал в свой кабинет, они успели обменяться парой горячих слов. Он вдохнул морозный резкий воздух. …Неважно. Ему всё равно нужно поговорить с ней, пусть она и раздражена. Как с женой, как с матерью его детей. Слишком многое открылось сегодня в разговорах с обоими сыновьями. Слишком многое, что дальше игнорировать он не вправе.

Всё телесные последствия испытания, что пережил Маэдрос, исцелились быстро: синяки, порезы прошли даже к моменту выписки из больницы тогда, четыре года назад. Сотрясение мозга прошло через пару недель, выздоровление плеча заняло чуть больше времени. Он знал, что психологические травмы живут дольше… но не понимал, что настолько долго.

Курс психологической поддержки закончился, Маэдрос вернулся в свою квартиру, которую делил с Азагхалом, казалось, всё вернулось в нормальное состояние…

Или он просто так думал. Феанор потёр замёрзшие плечи, шагнул через порог в тёплый дом, мыслями всё ещё в том лете четыре года назад. И прислонился к стене прачечной, массируя пальцами виски и закрыв глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Какое-то время Маэдрос был необычно тихим и проводил дома меньше времени, хотя тому причиной вполне могла быть магистратура. Сын после редко говорил о событиях того лета. И в последующие годы в обсуждениях своих отношений был очень немногословным, теперь Феанор это осознавал. Правда, им хватало тогда проблемной любовной жизни Маглора и злоключений Тьелко на романтической почве.

Феанор лихорадочно пытался собрать в голове детали паззла, которые упустил. Внезапное понимание того, что Маэдрос намеренно выстроил между ними за прошедшие годы дистанцию, чтобы Феанор этих деталей и не разглядел, ударило его похлеще мороза.

Они снова так сблизились, работая над организацией книжного магазина… но теперь эта близость тоже казалась организованной намеренно. Феанор достаточно себя знал, чтобы понимать:, когда он увлечён каким-то проектом, то представляет собой сосредоточенного, сфокусированного на чём-то одном соратника, единомышленника. Никаких намёков и нюансов в таком состоянии он бы не уловил.

Он потопал мокрыми ботинками по коврику. Надо поговорить с Нерданель! Разрубить этот узел отчаяния, гнева и вины, который мучил его!

Он шагнул в дверь её мастерской, на пороге задержавшись. Нерданель краем глаза уловила движение и замерла, сверкнув взглядом в его направлении.

— Что, Феанор, к тебе вернулся здравый смысл, или ты явился, чтобы опять поспорить? — рявкнула она.

Он покачал головой.

— Можно войти?

Она скрестила на груди руки и оперлась спиной о рабочий стол, с подозрением глядя на него.

— Ну, входи.

Он нашёл её табурет для рисования и тяжело опустился на него.

— Нерданель, как же я всё это с Маэдросом упустил?..

Ещё мгновение она изучала его, прежде чем ответить

— А я говорила тебе, Феанор. Ты видел только то, что хотел видеть — или что он хотел, чтобы ты видел.

Он казался искренне озадаченным, когда задал следующий вопрос, и голос его был необычно мягким.

— Но как ты это пропустила?

Ох. У Нерданель перехватило дыхание, в голове загудело. Это был один из вопросов, которые она себе задавала, пока расхаживала по мастерской. Феанор всё же был не совсем прав… она кое-что заметила. Она ощутила, как отдалился Маэдрос, обратила внимание, что какая-то искра в его глазах потухла. И наблюдала, как он дистанцируется шаг за шагом, выстраивая себе в Форменосе новую жизнь. Раз за разом она тянулась к сыну, но её попытки проникнуть глубже встречало лишь вежливое сопротивление. И, в конце концов, она сама усыпила себя в том же самоуспокоении, в каком обвинила Феанора. Впившись ногтями в собственные руки, она ответила мужу:

— Я просто… просто позволила всему развиваться как есть, не давила так сильно, как стоило… это была моя ошибка.

Феанор кивнул, морщина между его бровей стала заметнее.

— Ко мне приходил Маглор.

— Маглор? Зачем? — спросила она, хотя сама уже и подозревала. Она же знала, как близки её старшие. Должно быть, Маэдрос поделился с братом деталями ссоры с отцом. Нет, поправила себя она, скорее всего, Маглор заметил напряжение брата и не давал ему покоя, пока тот всё не рассказал. Вот это было больше похоже на правду.

— Сказать мне, какой я дурак во всей этой истории с Фингоном, — проворчал Феанор.

— Так ты и есть дурак, и сам знаешь. И что ты ему сказал?

После ссоры с Маэдросом она не сомневалась, что и в разговоре со вторым сыном Феанор вряд ли был сдержан. Маглор же вовсе не был спорщиком. Должно быть, ему было непросто идти к Феанору, зная, что тот, без сомнения, уже в дурном настроении.

— Я сказал ему, что не знаю, что делать, — признался Феанор.

Глаза её распахнулись. Феанор был не из тех, кто утверждал, что знает ответы на все вопросы. Он и сыновей призывал сомневаться во всём, следуя его примеру. Он первым готов был признать, что чего-то не знает, когда мальчики что-то у него спрашивали, и им внушал, что честное признание своего невежества — куда лучше неверного или пустого ответа.

Но вот в делах сердечных он не был столь осторожным на суждения, и его слово всегда было для мальчиков законом. И такое признание, как это, в вопросах семейных, было совершенно для него нетипичным.

— Я не знаю, Нерданель, — повторил он. — Я столького не знаю сейчас… Столь многое я считал правдой, ясным, бесспорным… а всё оказалось не так. И я не уверен, что знаю, как это исправить. — С каждым словом в голосе его росло отчаяние.

— Чего ты не знаешь, Феанор? — она подошла ближе и встала прямо перед ним.

Он провёл ладонями по лицу, затем стиснул ими голову и опустил глаза.

— Я не знаю, почему я не видел в Маэдросе боль… — он уронил руки на колени, голова его так и была опущена. — Я не знаю, как мне отпустить всё это с Финголфином… — Вот теперь он поднял голову, взгляды их встретились, и она поразилась, увидев в его глазах слёзы. — И я не знаю, почему мои сыновья не знают, как я ими горжусь… как сильно я их ценю, — прошептал он.

— Ох, Феанор, — она шагнула к нему и обняла его за плечи, а он обвил руками её талию и прижался головой к её груди. Она погладила его по волосам и продолжила говорить. — Не всегда всё так очевидно, как тебе кажется…

— Но почему? Как же они не видят? Весь мир видит! Как им в голову только может прийти, что я могу быть в них разочарован?

Похоже, разговор с Маглором был не проще разговора с Маэдросом и принёс новые истины и новые осознания. Она покачала головой.

— А они не видят, Феанор. Во всяком случае, видят недостаточно часто. Я-то вижу, как и все остальные, как ты ими гордишься. Но вот мальчики этой твоей стороны не видят… не поворачиваешься ты к ним той стороной, которая эту гордость так излучает.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на неё с заметной растерянностью, и она опять погладила его по волосам.

— Они знают, что ты любишь их, уж в этом у них нет сомнений. Но ты редко показываешь им что-то большее. Я знаю, как много значат для тебя их достижения. Ты мне об этом говоришь, друзьям своим говоришь, да даже случайным людям. Но вот самим мальчикам ты не даёшь этого. — Она потянула его за волосы и легонько дёрнула. — Ты слишком высоко ставишь планку.

— Но я поощряю их, Нерданель! Я радуюсь их достижениям! — возразил Феанор.

— Нет, не радуешься, — она опять покачала головой. — Ты заставляешь их достигать большего, работать усерднее, двигаться дальше. Ты указываешь, где они могли сделать лучше. Даёшь обратную связь и критику. А это вовсе не поощрение. И не похвала. Нет — если всё, что они видят, лишь новая, более высокая планка!

— Вот это Маглор и сказал, — пробормотал он, затем стиснул губы и уставился себе под ноги. — Но я никогда не ждал от них большего, чем то, на что они способны.

Нерданель коснулась его лица и приподняла его так, чтобы они встретились взглядами.

— Может, и нет, но не знаю, говорил ли ты им когда-нибудь, что такими, какие они есть, они тебя устраивают.

— Они более чем меня устраивают! Каждый, каждый дорог мне бесконечно!

Нерданель наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Да я знаю! Но ты ни разу не потрудился поделиться этим с ними, любимый. Мы уже об этом с тобой говорили! Может, ты сам так и думаешь. Но из того, что сказал сегодня Маэдрос, что сказал Маглор, понятно, что им это совсем не так очевидно, как тебе самому! — она пропустила его волосы сквозь пальцы. — Вот это — именно то, что ты должен исправить, Феанор! Хотя в данный момент более насущная проблема — Маэдрос. Нам нужно о нём поговорить! — Она взяла лицо Феанора в ладони, вперившись в него взглядом. — Что ты намерен сказать ему утром?!

Он инстинктивно сжал её талию крепче.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил…

— Ну, тогда ты знаешь, что должен сделать.

— Но Нерданель! — в глазах мужа сверкнул огонь, и она отняла руки от его лица и сжала его плечи. — Не смотри на меня так! Я знаю, что я должен сделать, но это не значит, что мне это в удовольствие! — Складка между его бровей вернулась. — Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую к Финголфину. И к ней. Я и представления не имею, каков этот мальчик…

— Ты и не узнаешь, пока с ним не познакомишься! — перебила его Нерданель. — И шанса узнать тебе так и не предоставится, если ты его при встрече затюкаешь! — Она закусила нижнюю губу, размышляя, и потом продолжила. — Я знаю, как ты относишься к Финголфину и Индис. И знаю, как ты относишься к тому, чем закончился суд. Но я не позволю тебе дальше цепляться за эту глупую неприязнь.

Он попытался было протестовать, но она приложила палец к его губам.

— Феанор, нет. Ты должен меня выслушать. Ты рискуешь не только своими отношениями с нашим сыном, но и моими с ним отношениями! И я это никак не могу оправдать! — Она гладила и гладила его по волосам, и эта ласка его успокаивала и утешала больше, чем он готов был бы признать.

— Я скажу ему, что это его дом, что бы ни случилось, — медленно проговорил Феанор. — Это правда. И скажу, что Фингону в нашем доме будут рады, — он поморщился, глядя на её строгое лицо и неохотно добавил: — И я буду с ним вежлив… когда мы встретимся.

Она наградила его новым поцелуем в лоб.

— Феанор, ты, когда хочешь, можешь быть просто очаровательным. Дай мальчику шанс. Должно быть, он что-то особенное, раз сумел пробиться сквозь возведённые Маэдросом стены.

— Маглор уж точно думает так.

Нерданель улыбнулась мужу, и в уголках глаз её образовались лучики морщинок.

— Должно быть, он что-то совершенно выдающееся, раз это даже Маглор подтверждает, ведь он всегда так Маэдроса охраняет!

— Тогда я поговорю с Маэдросом утром. Или думаешь, мне лучше с ним поговорить прямо сейчас? — неуверенно добавил Феанор.

— Нет, ты перенервничал, как и Маэдрос. Кто-то из вас может случайно ляпнуть другому что-то не то, сегодня вам обоим нужна пауза. Просто помни о том, что ты должен быть добр, Феанор. Маэдрос всегда хотел, чтобы ты им гордился, всегда хотел твоим ожиданиям соответствовать. Не заставляй его чувствовать так, будто он провалил что-то или не доделал, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Мне пойти с тобой, когда ты пойдёшь с ним разговаривать? — мягко спросила Нерданель. И увидела, как в глазах мужа вспыхнул мятежный огонь, а подбородок вызывающе закаменел… но вот плечи его поникли, и это пламя потускнело. Он вновь уткнулся лицом ей в грудь.

— Да, пожалуйста…

— Ну, хорошо, — она обняла его крепче. И так они ещё постояли какое-то время. Феанор вдыхал её аромат, а она поглаживала его спину. Он сдвинул ладони на её бедра и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — нехотя произнесла она, опять обхватив его лицо руками.

— Что? — взгляд его опять стал настороженным.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне пообещал, что не будешь выяснять с ним отношения.

— С кем? С Маэдросом? Да я же уже тебе сказал, что не буду! — раздражённо сказал Феанор.

— И ты не сделаешь с ним то, что сотворил с Маэдросом, — предупредила Нерданель.

— Да ты о чём вообще?

— Феанор, Тьелко тоже встречается кое с кем новым.

— А я знаю. Какая-то девушка-спортсменка. Вроде прямо то, что ему нужно. Какое вообще это имеет отношение к делу?

— Она сестра Фингона, любовь моя.

Сестра Фингона… дочь Финголфина. Проклятье… он отшатнулся от Нерданель, распахнув глаза, лицо его стало напряжённым.

— Дочь Финголфина?.. — голос его надломился.

Нерданель с не менее напряжённым лицом кивнула в ответ.

— Феанор…

Он поднял ладонь, останавливая её.

— Дай мне перевести дух, Нерданель! Достаточно уже того, что у одного моего сына роман с ребёнком Финголфина! Так я теперь должен смириться, что их целых двое?! — он сузил глаза и стиснул губы в ниточку. — Их же только двое?! Больше никто из наших детей не встречается с кем-то из выводка Финголфина?

Нерданель скрестила на груди руки и пристально посмотрела на него.

— Ты так никуда не продвинешься, если будешь называть их «выводком», Феанор! Прекрати! И нет, больше никто из наших детей не встречается с его детьми. Только эти двое.

Феанор зажмурился и принялся массировать себе виски.

— А как ты узнала?

— Когда Тьелко мне о ней рассказывал, он сказал, и что она сестра Фингона, — Нерданель мудро воздержалась от упоминания того, что инициатором знакомства младшего сына стал старший.

— Ну что же, — подытожил Феанор. — Мой старший сын встречается с сыном Финголфина. Мой второй сын полностью поддерживает его в этом и угрожает уехать, если я буду возражать против их отношений. Мой третий сын встречается с дочерью Финголфина, — голос его звучал безжизненно.

— Да, — подтвердила Нерданель.

— А я собираюсь смириться с этим и дать им действовать так, как они считают нужным, — медленно добавил он всё тем же тоном.

Нерданель рассмеялась.

— Да, да, да! — она притянула Феанора в объятия и поцеловала его в макушку. — Они взрослые люди, Феанор! У тебя в возрасте Тьелко уже был собственный сын — а в возрасте Маэдроса целых трое! Кто ты, чтобы их судить!

Он опять обнял её за талию.

— Полагаю, ты права, — сердито признал он. — Можем мы уже теперь наконец закончить этот разговор и просто лечь спать? — он выжидающе посмотрел на неё. Она провела пальцем по его подбородку.

— И ещё кое-что, — прошептала Нерданель. — Я не прошу делать это прямо сегодня, но нам нужно поговорить с тобой о Финголфине. — И смело выдержала ответный гневный взгляд.

— Мне о нём сказать нечего.

— Феанор, — с укором сказала она. — Это неправда, и ты сам это знаешь. — И она легонько постучала указательным пальцем ему по лбу. — Уже столько времени прошло! Тебе нужно поговорить об этом! Выпустить это из себя, а затем всё отпустить. — И отмела все его протесты, мотнув головой. — Я не знаю, насколько серьёзны романы наших детей, но мы с тобой поженились, когда были куда моложе, чем оба наших мальчика. Нельзя позволять, чтобы вся эта вражда с Финголфином висела над всеми. Пришла пора смириться с произошедшим, нравится тебе это или нет. — Его сверкающие глаза вперились взглядом в неё. — Феанор, хотя бы попытайся. Дело ведь прошлое.

— Не могу ничего обещать, — глаза Феанора сузились, он стиснул зубы. Но она не дрогнула. Тогда он сморщился и покачал головой. — Ну, я попробую, — наконец выговорил он.

— Это всё, чего я прошу. Чтобы ты попробовал.

И Нерданель потянула Феанора на ноги, обнимая за талию.

— Пошли спать. Вечер был просто изматывающим. А тебе надо рано встать, чтобы поговорить с сыном, — она обеспокоенно взглянула на Феанора. — Не советовала бы тебе что-то говорить Тьелко — это точно не кончится ничем хорошим.

Он кивнул.

— Да мне ещё один такой разговор не по зубам. Маэдроса с Маглором оказалось более чем достаточно. А со вспышками гнева Тьелко я никогда особенно не справлялся, и у меня нет никакого желания выдерживать прямо сейчас ещё одну. — Феанор наклонился и поцеловал её в макушку. — Спасибо, — прошептал он ей в волосы.

— Не благодари меня, — ответила она. — Ты знаешь, что должен сделать.

***

Фингон заблокировал телефон и незаметно сунул его в карман. После разговора с отцом он присоединился к членам семьи смотреть кино, но сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране не мог, мысли постоянно уплывали к совсем другим материям. Он не думал, что кто-то заметит, что пару минут он тайком попереписывался с Маэдросом.

Оглядевшись, он, однако, увидел, что на него смотрит Аредель. Похоже, она-то заметила, что он ненадолго отвлекался. Он отвёл взгляд.

Они так и не нашли времени на тот разговор наедине, о котором вчера договорились. Сказать по правде, Фингон её избегал. Он совершенно не хотел слушать очередную её нотацию. Разглашать тайны Маэдроса он был не вправе, а её нападки на Маэдроса его очень печалили. Собственный прошлый опыт Аредель был не так уж гладок, и он понимал, что она в такой форме о нём беспокоится, но всё равно его страшно бесило, как скора она была на то, чтобы судить Маэдроса, даже не зная никаких фактов.

Взгляд его вновь метнулся в сторону Аредель, а она продолжала на него пялиться. Тогда он закатил глаза и вновь переключил внимание на какой-то безымянный боевик, который они смотрели. Фингон не помнил, что там вообще происходит, и кто все эти люди на экране, но смотреть на это было куда приятнее, чем встречать те взгляды, которыми одаривала его Аредель.

Он продолжал глядеть в телевизор, но мысли его были с Маэдросом. За последние месяцы он узнал того достаточно, чтобы чувствовать то, что осталось за кадром их обмена смс-ками. «Трудные моменты» Фингона, скорее всего, были ничем по сравнению с «трудными моментами» Маэдроса. Для Маэдроса даже упомянуть их означало, что проблемы были очень серьёзными.

Фингон задавался вопросом, что же стряслось. Он достаточно провёл времени в Форменосе с тремя братьями, чтобы уловить из их разговоров какие-то обрывки информации об их семье. Маэдрос немного рассказывал ему о том хаосе, который обычно сопутствовал моментам, когда все семеро братьев собирались под одной крышей. А ещё намекал на очень переменчивый и непредсказуемый характер отношений между родителями.

Праздники бывают очень даже большим стрессом, напомнил он себе. Выросших детей заставляют вернуться в их старые комнаты… недостаток личного пространства, навязчивые родительские вопросы. Забытые причуды и старые ссоры всплывают на поверхность от этой вынужденной близости. Может, это и происходило с Маэдросом на том конце парка.

Ну, завтра он выяснит побольше. Он с нетерпением предвкушал даже пару минут с Маэдросом наедине. Он и сам не думал, что будет так сильно скучать по Маэдросу. Они познакомились чуть больше пары месяцев назад, но с тех пор так плотно общались, особенно в последние недели… а эти ночи в Форменосе, проявления ночных кошмаров Маэдроса, всплывшие откровения из его прошлого, секс… всё это их очень сильно сблизило. Он скучал по теплу, которое ощущал в присутствии Маэдроса, скучал по его прикосновениям. И Фингон вздохнул, позабыв уже о том, что Аредель не сводит с него глаз. Ещё пара дней — и он вернётся в знакомую кровать в Форменосе. И может статься… может статься, он уже, для разнообразия, поедет туда на собственном автомобиле.


	39. Chapter 39

Маэдрос проснулся рано. Он так привык, и даже в отпуске внутренний будильник ему не изменял. Он решил не вылезать из кровати сразу, хотя и понимал, что стоит встать, чтобы пораньше поговорить с отцом, до того, как все проснутся.

Но вместо того Маэдрос глазел в потолок, разглядывая маленькие трещинки и дефекты, которые помнил с детства. Предстоящий разговор его пугал. Холодная ярость, владевшая им прошлой ночью, схлынула. Теперь он просто обречённо ждал решения отца.

Прокручивание в голове возможных сценариев и аргументов нервозности не уменьшило. Он сбросил одеяло. Всё, хватит. Если отец ночью уже принял решение, никакие красноречивые слова не смогут повлиять на него. Можно просто пойти уже и покончить со всем этим.

Но всё равно он тянул, находя способы отсрочить неизбежное. Сходил в душ, вернулся в спальню. Маглор всё ещё спал, закопавшись под одеяло, из кокона, который он себе соорудил, едва торчали спутанные волосы.

Маэдрос оделся и осмотрел свои вещи. Можно уже и собираться, подумал он. Раз уж он намерен сдержать слово и уехать, если отец не изменит своего решения, может, лучше будет уехать сразу же после разговора. И он принялся паковать вещи. Несмотря на все его старания делать это тихо, вскоре от шума проснулся его брат. И высунулся из-под одеяла, глядя на Маэдроса.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Собираю вещи.

Маглор тут же сел, сбрасывая одеяло.

— Что значит «собираю вещи»? Ты уже с папой поговорил?! — в голосе его звучала паника, он вскочил с кровати.

— Нет. Я ещё не ходил вниз. — Маэдрос сунул сложенные джинсы в свою спортивную сумку. — Хотя я не могу избегать этого вечно.

— Если ты ещё с ним не поговорил, то зачем собираешься? — Маглор быстро натянул футболку и спортивные штаны.

— На всякий случай. Если вещи уже будут собраны, уход выйдет более драматичным. — На свою попытку пошутить Маэдрос выдавил улыбку, которая, впрочем, глаз его не затронула — глаз неспокойных, затуманенных тревогой. Маглор видел напряжение старшего брата и в его осанке, и в том, как тот стискивал зубы.

— Не думаю, что отец будет настолько ужасен, — Маглор пошарил под кроватью в поисках кроссовок. — Он куда больше переживает из-за тебя, чем из-за того, с кем ты встречаешься.

— Ну, ты-то с ним вчера не говорил!

Что было не совсем правдой, но Маглор его поправлять не стал.

Маэдрос сунул в сумку футболку и затем с любопытством взглянул на Маглора.

— Собираешься куда-то?

Маглор натянул поверх футболки водолазку и теперь копался в комоде в поисках носков.

— На пробежку с Тьелко.

— Куда?!

— На пробежку с Тьелко! — Маглор, прыгая на одной ноге, натянул носок и сверился с часами у кровати. — Тот как раз обычно в это время бегает, так что я к нему присоединюсь.

— Ты же ненавидишь бегать! — Маэдрос скрестил руки на груди, привалившись к шкафу, и пристально посмотрел на брата. — Зачем тебе это, если по правде?

Маглор наградил его раздражённым взглядом.

— Я же тебе вчера говорил, мне не удалось его поймать одного. Поговорить с ним о всей этой истории с Финголфином! — Он взъерошил свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы. — Так что я решил: подловлю его с утра. Раз ты пойдёшь говорить с отцом, я как раз утащу Тьелко подальше отсюда. Последнее, что тебе нужно, — это Тьелко, который всё услышит, и которому башку снесёт от ярости, как всегда.

— Да, это будет совсем плохо, — Маэдрос побледнел и нахмурился, глядя на Маглора и прямо-таки источая нервозность. — Вот почему я и хотел, чтобы ты поговорил с ним вчера!

Маглор, шнуровавший кроссовки, поднял на него взгляд.

— Да чем это было бы лучше? Ладно тебе, Маэдрос! Единственный способ удержать Тьелко от срыва — это убрать его от вас с отцом подальше. — Маглор встал. — Я с ним поговорю на улице. Взорву эту бомбу подальше от дома, скажем так. — Он опять бросил взгляд на часы. — Ну, если я хочу его поймать, мне пора.

Проходя мимо Маэдроса, он стиснул его плечо.

— Маэдрос, дай отцу шанс. Он может тебя удивить!

И был таков.

***

Всё оказалось легче лёгкого: Маглор нашёл Тьелко на кухне — тот как раз пил прямо из пакета апельсиновый сок.

— Ну правда, отвратительно же, когда ты делаешь так, а потом опять ставишь в холодильник! — возмутился Маглор.

— А кто сказал, что я его поставлю в холодильник? — Тьелко опустошил пакет и кинул его в мусорное ведро. — Рановато для тебя, так что я не удивляюсь, что ты мозг мне выносишь. Чего из постели-то вылез?

— Тебя искал, хотел посмотреть, не идёшь ли на пробежку.

— Шутишь, что ли?

— Ещё чего! Так идёшь или нет?

— Сегодня ненадолго. Мне нужно пройтись по магазинам.

— Ты что, не разделался ещё со своим рождественским шоппингом? — вытаращился на него Маглор.

Тьелко неожиданно покраснел.

— Не, для семьи-то всё купил. Я хотел посмотреть что-то для Аредель… перед нашим следующим свиданием. — И под любопытным взглядом брата Тьелко продолжил: — Не был уверен, должен ли я ей что-то дарить… — Он почесал в затылке и опустил взгляд.

Ему требовалось выяснить с Аредель отношения… что же именно между ними сейчас. Но пока он не осмеливался, потому что даже и представлять себе не хотел, каким ударом окажется для него то, что она может считать их отношения обычной интрижкой.

— И что, решился всё-таки?

Тьелко побагровел ещё сильнее.

— Ну, Рождество же, ты в курсе? Подумал, всё же стоит…

— Она тебе всерьёз нравится, а? — на лице Маглора появилась довольная улыбка.

Тьелко прокашлялся, опять почесал в затылке и лишь потом поднял на Маглора глаза.

— Да, очень.

— Ну и отлично. Тьелко, я за тебя счастлив! Так нормально тебе, если я с тобой побегаю?

— Да ладно тебе! — Тьелко округлил глаза.

— Да просто хочу выйти из дома и освежиться.

— Кто на этот раз? — Тьелко с подозрением прищурился.

— Да никто! — Маглор понадеялся, что отвечая так, не грешит против истины. — Просто хочу прогуляться и подумал, ты не против компании.

Тьелко кивнул головой и оценивающе взглянул на него.

— Ну ладно. Хорошо, что пробежка сегодня у меня короткая.

Они не так уж далеко отбежали от дома, когда Тьелко одарил Маглора взглядом искоса. Он нарочно бежал медленно, чтобы Маглор не отставал.

— Можно кое-что спросить?

— Если про пробежку подольше, то ответ — «нет», — выдохнул Маглор.

— Да не. Мне же нужно, чтобы ты дожил до Рождества.

Маглор в ответ зыркнул на него, но несмотря на шутливые слова, лицо Тьелко оказалось серьёзнее, чем он ожидал.

— Что, Тьелко?

— Да я про Аредель…

— Ок.

— Её как-то выбила из колеи вся эта история с Маэдросом и Тургоном в выходные, — Тьелко нахмурился.

— Ясно. Ну, неудивительно.

— Она вбила себе в голову, что Маэ «непредсказуемый», Мэгз! Она теперь вся в тревоге, что он с Фингоном какую-нибудь хрень сотворит! — Тьелко опять искоса глянул на брата. — Меня бесит то, что она о Маэ думает! Я ей говорил, что он вовсе не такой! Но не уверен, что она мне поверила…

Они ещё протопали по тротуару пару кварталов, прежде чем Тьелко опять заговорил.

— Не знаю, как убедить её, кроме как рассказать всё о Маэ… но мне кажется, я не вправе. Это же его дело! Я думаю, она бы поняла и не дёргалась бы больше так, если бы всё узнала, но, мне кажется, я не могу ей рассказать. Это же не моя тайна.

— Ты прав. Маэдросу решать, кому знать, а кому нет. А не тебе, даже если у тебя такой важный повод.

Тьелко тяжело выдохнул.

— Я это ей и сказал. Что это личное! — И он опять нахмурился. — А она сказала, что поговорит с Фингоном. — Тьелко повернул голову к Маглору. — Думаешь, Маэ уже рассказал Фингону всё?

Маглор знал, что рассказал. Они с Маэдросом проболтали всю ночь, как тогда, когда, подростками, жили в одной комнате. И Маэдрос признался, что всё рассказал Фингону.

— Фингон в курсе.

— Отлично! Ну наконец-то! — от ответа Маглора Тьелко покинуло напряжение.

— Ага, это отлично.

— Ну и хорошо. Она может всё от Фингона узнать, раз он знает.

— Не думаю, что он скажет Аредель, — возразил Маглор. — По крайней мере, пока Маэдрос сам не разрешит. И убеждать её, Тьелко, не твоё дело.

— Моё дело — стоять за Маэ! — Тьелко встал и повернулся лицом к лицу к Маглору, и тот тоже остановился. — Моё дело — ответить что-то, когда люди делают такие предположения на его счёт! — Тьелко смотрел жёстко и холодно. — Я-то знаю, через что ему пришлось пройти! И не собираюсь просто так молчать и позволять людям говорить… даже Аредель!

— Эй, эй! — Маглор положил ладонь Тьелко на плечо. — Я согласен! Но не позволяй этому встать между вами! Она к Фингону относится так же, как ты к Маэдросу. И она обсудит это всё с Фингоном.

— Но мне же нужно что-то сказать! — возразил Тьелко.

— Скажи правду. Что произошло нечто ужасное, и потому у него бывают такие автоматические реакции. И он не непредсказуемый. И неопасный. А что там было — это его дело. И всё, точка.

Тьелко словно сдулся, плечи его поникли.

— Я почти то же самое ей и сказал. Но не уверен, что до неё дошло.

— Слушай, ты всё правильно сделал. Если Маэдрос разрешит ей обо всём рассказать…

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с Маэ! — перебил его Тьелко. — Этого ещё ему не хватало! Ты же знаешь, он уже прямо параноик с этим со всем «а что думает про него семья Фингона»! Вовсе ему не нужно подтверждение, что кто-то его уже записал в чёрный список!

— Нет, ты прав, — покачал головой Маглор, — не стоит, чтобы он от тебя об этом узнал. — Он махнул Тьелко и возобновил пробежку. Брат на пару шагов запоздал, но легко догнал его.

Наверно, момент был как раз подходящим, чтобы обо всём рассказать Тьелко. Если разговор Маэдроса с Феанором пройдёт плохо, Тьелко ведь всё равно всё узнает. А если хорошо? Тогда останется шанс, что Феанор отпустит какое-то замечание по этому поводу, которое зацепит Тьелко. Этого можно и избежать, потому-то, в конце концов, он и вытащил его побыть наедине.

Следующие два квартала они бежали молча и вот уже приблизились к Таргелион-парку, повернув направо, чтобы обежать его вокруг.

— А ты знаешь, что отец Аредель знаком с нашим? — будто случайно обронил Маглор.

— Да, когда мы познакомились, он сказал, что учился в Куивиэнен с папой и мамой.

— Ты с ним познакомился?

— Вчера, когда заезжал за Аредель.

Маглор бежал и размышлял, как же половчей подойти к следующему вопросу.

— Он был дедушкиным поверенным.

— Ого, а я почему не знал?

— Ты, наверное, просто забыл, это же было давно, — Маглор утёр лоб. — И ты не был во всё это вовлечён, а вот Финголфин очень даже — он был в составе команды юристов, которая вела дело и сопровождала мировое.

— Ох, — резко выдохнул Тьелко. — Так значит, папа его не особо любит! Он ни разу о тех юристах слова хорошего не сказал!

— Да, отец Финголфина не особо любит… по многим причинам, большинство которых я и сам не понимаю.

Сегодня Тьелко показывал невероятную для себя наблюдательность.

— Так вот почему отец вчера о Маэдросе спрашивал? А ты сейчас зачем о нём со мной говоришь?

Маглор не ответил, и Тьелко продолжил:

— Я так понимаю, раз уж папа наш не любит Финголфина, так он и детей его не любит.

— Типа того, — подтвердил Маглор. — Но…

— Вот почему он хотел с Маэдросом поговорить! — перебил его Тьелко. — Ему не нравится, что Маэдрос встречается с Фингоном, так ведь?

— Не нравится. Но они с Маэдросом с этим разбираются.

Тьелко остановился. Маглор пробежал ещё пару шагов, прежде чем понял это.

— Они же прямо сейчас грызутся по этому поводу, а? Вот почему ты со мной пошёл!

— Тьелко…

— Нет уж, Маглор, отвечай! Говори прямо! И перестань увиливать! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — Тьелко побагровел.

Чёрт… всё пошло не так, как Маглор хотел. И он остановился перевести дыхание, а потом продолжил:

— Папа с Маэдросом вчера перед сном поговорили…

— Поговорили?! — Тьелко скрестил руки на груди и уставился на брата. — Мы потому после ужина ни папу, ни Маэдроса, ни маму не видели? Да и тебя, если уж на то пошло!

Маглор про себя выругался. Конечно, Тьелко не дурак.

— Тьелко… Отец узнал, что Фингон — сын Финголфина. Он этому не порадовался, как и тому, что Маэдрос ему не сказал. А Маэдрос на отца за всё это разозлился. Но сегодня утром они как раз… улаживают свои разногласия. — Маглор постарался, чтобы голос его звучал ровнее и спокойнее. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Просто предупреждаю. Папа может быть сегодня слегка не в себе. И всё!

— Уж я думаю, он сказал вчера Маэдросу что-то конкретно жёсткое, раз они не «уладили» это ещё вчера! — Тьелко сузил глаза, глядя на Маглора. — Он приказал ему бросить Фингона, я прав? — И Тьелко сжал кулаки. — Маглор, да блин! Скажи мне, отец это сказал?

Принуждённое молчание Маглора стало красноречивым ответом.

— О да, точно! Ничего о Фингоне не зная, не зная об их отношения, даже не познакомившись, не поняв, что он для Маэдроса значит?!

— Тьелко…

— Нет, Мэгз, иди на хер! Отец не может так поступать! — Тьелко развернулся. — Пошли! Возвращаемся! Я кое-что отцу скажу!

— Тьелко, перестань, — Маглор повысил голос и схватил брата за руку. — Не нужно ничего отцу говорить, я всё уже сказал.

— Ты уже сказал? — не поверил Тьелко.

— Да, вчера вечером, после того, как Маэдрос мне всё рассказал, — раздражённо подтвердил Маглор. — Маэдрос ничего не знает, так что и ты молчи, я тебя прибью, если ты ему скажешь!

— Не скажу… так ты и правда с отцом говорил? Не врёшь?

— А ты думаешь, я мог просто сидеть сложа руки? — Маглор отпустил Тьелко. — Точно тебе говорю: я пошёл прямо к нему, во избежание того, чтоб ещё ты у нас взорвался там. Так что расслабься. Я сам об этом позаботился, ясно?

— Расслабиться?! Как это я могу тут расслабиться?! Фингон — лучшее, что с Маэдросом за всю его жизнь случилось, а я что, должен сидеть и ждать, пока отец всё порушит? — Тьелко шагнул ближе, и теперь его лицо было в каких-то дюймах от Маглора.

— Тьелко, да заткнись уже! — рявкнул Маглор. — Я же сказал: я обо всём позаботился! Орать на отца никому и ничем не поможет, сам знаешь! Он только сильней взбесится! Он всю свою желчь по поводу Финголфина сливает на Маэдроса! — Маглор упёрся ладонью Тьелко в грудь и слегка пихнул его. — Оставь это, Тьелко. Всё под контролем. Ты ни капли не поможешь, если сцепишься с отцом! А сделаешь только хуже! Доверься мне!

Братья напряжённо сверлили друг друга взглядами, и, наконец, Тьелко заговорил, выплёвывая каждое слово.

— Да поможет мне бог, если отец хоть что-то скажет против Аредель.

— Он и не скажет. Если ты дашь им с Маэдросом самим разобраться, он оставит в покое всю историю. То есть, и тебя с Аредель.

— Когда это он кого в покое оставлял!

— Оставит! — Маглор снова повысил голос. — Говорю же тебе: я с ним говорил! Всё это — не повод делать Маэдросу больно, и отец это понял!

Они очередную минуту попялились друг на друга.

— Ну ладно, пойдём уже, — сказал Маглор. — Думаю, сегодня, в конце концов, тебе понадобится пробежка подольше. — Он пихнул Тьелко в плечо. — Не позволяй всему этому вывести тебя из себя, Тьелко! И, ради бога, не говори с папой — это сделает всё только хуже! Он собирается примириться со всем этим, вот и довольствуйся таким, ладно? — Он придвинулся к брату ближе. — Договорились?

— Договорились, — в конце концов, выдавил Тьелко.

— Ну и пойдём, — повторил Маглор, — тут, на краю парка, есть новая кофейня. Я угощаю.

***

Маэдрос застегнул сумку на молнию и уронил её у кровати. Всё, больше никаких проволочек. Пора поговорить с отцом.

Кухня была тиха и пуста, в материнской мастерской — та же картина. Маловероятно, что родители ещё в постели, так что стоит поискать в кабинете отца, решил Маэдрос. Он нашёл в раздевалке свои куртку с ботинками и направился по короткому пути в мастерскую отца.

Маэдрос приложил ухо к двери — никаких громких голосов, но будто слабое бормотание. Значит, оба тут. Он дважды постучал, дождался отклика отца и открыл дверь. Не раз в юности Маэдрос заставал их за делами интимными, так что знал: лучше стучать заранее.

Мать сидела у отца на коленях, обвив рукой его шею, он же обнимал её за талию. Похоже, они разглядывали что-то на экране монитора отцовского компьютера, и мать свободной рукой кликала мышкой.

Маэдрос вошёл, и Нерданель соскользнула с колен Феанора, встав за спинкой кресла мужа и положив руки ему на плечи. Она встретила взгляд Маэдроса, кивнула ему и улыбнулась — тепло, ободряюще — что побудило его подойти ближе.

— Маэдрос, доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Феанор, а затем и Нерданель. Он ответил тем же, и затем отец поманил его к креслу перед своим рабочим столом.

— Присядешь? Мы с твоей мамой как раз листали старые фото.

Маэдрос сел, слегка озадаченный таким дружелюбием отца… и железной хваткой матери на его плечах — ему отлично было видно, как она впилась в них пальцами.

— Какие старые фото?

— Твои. Твоих братьев. Семейные, — ответила Нерданель, не отводя глаз от Маэдроса. Он не понимал пока, как на такое отвечать, но обнаружил, что его ответа и не требуется, так как заговорил Феанор:

— Маэдрос, ты же знаешь, как важна семья для меня.

Ну вот, пожалуйста, подумал Маэдрос.

— Да, ты говорил, — коротко ответил он.

— Она всегда была для меня важна, — Феанор умолк, и Маэдрос опять заметил, как сильно напряглись пальцы матери на плечах отца. — С тех пор как… с тех пор, как я потерял свою мать.

Маэдроса прошило холодком. Феанор редко говорил о матери… если вообще говорил. Он понимал, что таращится на отца, но на ум не приходило ни одного адекватного ответа. Но опять оказалось, что этого и не требуется.

— Не знаю, всегда ли я достаточно ясно показывал тебе и твоим братьям, как вы важны для меня, — продолжил Феанор, уставившись серебряными глазами прямо Маэдросу в глаза. — Может, я не всегда это выражал так явно, чтобы вы замечали…

Маэдрос увидел, как Нерданель отпустила плечи Феанора и нежно его погладила.

— Не всегда, — подтвердил Маэдрос и опять принялся ждать, что отец поднимет вопрос о неприемлемости Фингона. Однако оказалось, Феанору есть и ещё что сказать.

— Но я и о большем, чем просто важны, — Феанор чуть запрокинул голову и посмотрел в потолок, словно в поисках вдохновения. — Все вы для меня драгоценны как личности, но и ваше счастье для меня драгоценно. — Он опять перевёл взгляд на сына. — Я осознал — не без помощи твоей мамы! — что я не всегда это выражал так, чтобы вы видели это.

Маэдрос кивнул. Что вообще тут происходит? Обычно разговоры с отцом проходили вовсе не так! Феанор даже выглядел нерешительным — слово, которое, как правило, к нему было совершенно не применимо.

— Знаю, иногда я слишком сильно давлю, — продолжил говорить Феанор, а Нерданель продолжила мягко массировать его плечи. — И слишком многого требую. Я всегда считал, что ожидаю от вас ровно того, на что вы способны, что вы способны на всё это… — пальцы Нерданель опять впились ему в плечу, и он поморщился. — Но не знаю, говорил ли, что для меня достаточно и ваших усилий…

— А не конечного результата? — уточнил Маэдрос, во рту его пересохло.

— Да… Значимы именно усилия. Если результат успешный, тем лучше. Но я никогда не хотел, чтобы вы думали, что если результат достигнут не до конца — это полный провал. Это всё моё неумение донести такое до вас привело к тому, что вы думаете так… — Феанор перевёл дыхание. — И я прошу за это прощения.

Маэдрос крепко стиснул подлокотники кресла.

— Спасибо, что разъяснил.

Нерданель опять подпихнула мужа.

— И, Маэдрос, о вчерашнем вечере… — начал Феанор.

Ну вот, наконец, подумал Маэдрос, распрямив спину и готовясь к тому, что отец скажет дальше.

— Из вчерашнего нашего разговора я понял, как важен для тебя Фингон.

Спора, скорее, а не разговора, подумал Маэдрос, но комментировать не стал.

— Мне жаль, что я повёл себя так пренебрежительно. Такое поведение неприемлемо и просто бестактно.

— Согласен.

— Я позволил своим чувствам к Финголфину затмить разум. Несправедливо судить сына по отцу.

— Согласен, — Маэдрос понимал, что повторяется, но был неспособен подобрать хоть какие-то слова. Прямо сейчас происходил самый необычный в его жизни разговор с отцом.

— Мне так жаль, что я так поддался эмоциям, — Феанор наклонился вперёд, и ладони Нерданель упали с его плеч. — Я люблю тебя, Маэдрос. Ты мой сын. Любимый сын, и тут твой дом, несмотря ни на что! Фингону будут здесь рады, и я был так неправ, утверждая обратное. Я приношу свои извинения.

Маэдрос кивнул, на этот раз полностью утратив дар речи. Феанор встал и, обойдя стол, подошёл прямо к Маэдросу и протянул ему руку. Маэдрос, в свою очередь, тоже встал и протянул руку навстречу — и неожиданно оказался в отцовских объятиях.

— Нельо, прости, мне так жаль, — Феанор назвал его именем, которым звал в детстве. Маэдрос обвил отца руками, тот прикрыл глаза и расслабился.

— Папа, он правда очень мне нравится, — прошептал Маэдрос.

— Я вижу, да, — прошептал Феанор в ответ, крепче обнимая сына.

Нерданель облокотилась на спинку освободившегося кресла и смотрела на них, по лицу её струились слёзы. Она предполагала, что придётся вмешиваться и мирить мужа с сыном, но Феанор сам нашёл, что сказать, и говорил от чистого сердца. И сам сделал шаг навстречу Маэдросу, который всегда стремился к мирному разрешению всех конфликтов.

Феанор отпустил Маэдроса и отступил на шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть своему высокому сыну в лицо.

— Повторю: мы будем Фингону рады! Я бы хотел познакомиться с ним! — выражение его лица стало задумчивым. — Его отец был хорошим товарищем до того, как… — Феанор потряс головой, — а, ничего, просто воспоминания, я сегодня, похоже, постоянно вспоминаю о прошлом. Спасибо твоей маме.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы с ним познакомились, — Маэдрос стрельнул взглядом в сторону матери, — вы оба. — Внезапно он сдвинул брови и озабоченно посмотрел на отца. — Папа, может, ты не знаешь, но Аредель — девушка Тьелко — сестра Фингона! — Взгляд его потяжелел. — Ты же не будешь давить на Тьелко из-за неё, из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет! Она ему правда нравится, и он…

— Он плохо это воспримет, — договорил отец за него. — Нет, вряд ли такое случится! — Он покачал головой. — Я уже сказал тебе, что был неправ, сказав такое тебе. И не повторю с Тьелко той же ошибки. — И Феанор увидел, как сына покидает напряжение. — Мне не стоило тебе такое говорить…

— Не стоило, — согласился Маэдрос. — Но и мне стоило упомянуть о том, кто отец Фингона, зная твои чувства к нему. — Маэдрос посмотрел сверху вниз в глаза отца, уверенно и прямо. — Просто для информации. Хотя, думаю, ты всё равно бы так отреагировал, от меня ли услышав, сам ли разузнав.

— Ты прав, — поморщился Феанор. — И не бери вину за это на себя! Не могу винить тебя в том, что ты избегал этих обсуждений — ты же знал, как я отреагирую. И мне жаль, что я такие твои ожидания оправдал.

Нерданель подошла к ним и вложила руку в руку мужа.

— Ох, Феанор! Иногда твой язык бежит впереди тебя! — Она погладила Маэдроса по руке. — А тебе я уже говорила: жду не дождусь знакомства с Фингоном! Пожалуйста, приводи его к нам поскорее! — И она искоса глянула на Феанора, опять подпихнув его. — Гарантирую: твой отец не будет ни лаять, ни кусаться!

— Отлично, — подытожил Маэдрос. — Потому что, если Тьелко узнает, о чём мы говорили, я вот не гарантирую, что он не будет лаять или кусаться!


	40. Chapter 40

Прогулка после завтрака вышла долгой и студёной. Маглор беспрестанно тёр друг о друга руки, но их так покалывало от мороза, что он едва их чувствовал.

— А ведь это твоя идея была — пойти позавтракать! — Тьёлко растирал свои предплечья. — Надо было позвонить Маэ, чтобы он за нами заехал.

— Уверен, у Маэдроса есть дела поважней, например, с папой поговорить, — Маглор пока никакой смс-ки от старшего брата так и не получил и мог лишь догадываться, хорошо ли там у них идут дела. По крайней мере, вряд ли всё кончилось тем, что Маэдрос уедет теперь в Форменос — он бы точно позвонил, если собрался бы уезжать.

Маглор дрожал и раскачивался на пятках, пока Тьелко набирал код на двери гаража. И лишь дверь приподнялась на хоть сколь подходящую высоту, они тут же нырнули внутрь, больше ни минуты не желая проводить на морозе. Тьелко первым рванул в раздевалку и распахнул туда дверь — и за дверью обнаружился Маэдрос, который чуть от неожиданности на него не свалился.

— А я как раз тут задумался, вернётесь ли вы вообще, — Маэдрос остановил свой полёт, упершись ладонью в дверной косяк. — Я тебе писал, — обратился он к Маглору.

Маглора всё ещё трясло, несмотря на то, что гараж уже был закрыт. И он с трудом выудил телефон из кармана.

— Вот блин. Я на ночь поставил режим полёта и забыл отключить, — виновато взглянул он на Маэдроса. — Прости.

— Ну, по крайней мере, вы хоть вернулись. Я слегка встревожился оттого, что ты не отвечал. А телефон Тьелко я нашёл на столе на кухне, так что звонить ему смысла не было, — он звякнул под носом у братьев связкой ключей. — Я уже собирался ехать вас искать. Поверить не могу, Маглор, что ты продержался на пробежке так долго!

— Ценю твои откровения, Маэ, но мы можем продолжить на кухне? Холодно, как на Северном полюсе! Я рук и ног не чувствую и, клянусь, мои яйца в брюшную полость втянулись! — взвыл Тьелко.

Но Маэдрос выставил вперёд ладонь и упёрся Тьелко в грудь.

— Нет. Сначала я с тобой поговорю. Яйца у тебя уже синели и ничего — выжил как-то, — сухо заметил Маэдрос. — Слушай. Маглор поговорил с тобой? Об отце…

Во взгляде Тьелко полыхнула ярость, к щекам прилила краска.

— Да-а, и мне есть что сказать…

— Нет, нечего! Если, конечно, ты хочешь войти, — категорически объявил Маэдрос. — Отец сбавил обороты. Не нужно опять поднимать эту тему, Тьелко, поверь! Я всё сказал, что нужно, и, как я понял со слов мамы, и Маглор сказал! — серебряные глаза Маэдроса вперились в другого брата.

Маглору этот взгляд был знаком… его ожидает нотация, без сомнений. Но может, хотя бы, она подождёт до того, когда он немного согреется?

— Ок, Маэдрос, мы всё поняли! Можем поговорить об этом в доме? — Маглора опять пробила дрожь. — Думаю, даже мои яйца скоро станут фиолетовыми.

Но Маэдрос продолжал загораживать им вход.

— Тьелко? — суровый взгляд Маэдроса вернулся к светловолосому брату.

— Ладно, ладно. Сегодня папе ничего говорить не буду. Может, теперь уже пустишь нас в этот чёртов дом? Мы оба отцами не сможем стать, если ещё хоть минуту пробудем тут, — прорычал Тьелко.

— Вот идиоты, — Маэдрос подвинулся. — Почему вы просто мне не позвонили?

— Да думали, ты занят с отцом, или уже как маньяк несёшься по дороге в Форменос! — Маглор шагнул в дом, выбивая зубами дробь.

— Я никогда не вожу как маньяк! — возразил Маэдрос, закрывая за ними дверь. Тьелко с Маглором переглянулись, Тьелко закатил глаза, а Маглор покачал головой.

— Маэ, да это просто фигура речи, — Тьелко скользнул мимо Маэдроса в тепло кухни.

И вот они втроём уже сидели за кухонным столом с кружками источающего горячий пар чая. Маглор пытался было выпросить у брата подробности разговора с Феанором, но Маэдрос покачал головой.

— Не здесь, Маглор. Все дома, и мне не нужно, чтобы в это оказалась втянута вся семья. Вас двоих хватит за глаза. Поговорим позже в нашей комнате.

***

Пока Маглор отогревался в душе, Маэдрос припёр Тьелко к стенке, и тот, в конце концов, неохотно согласился не форсировать конфликт, чтобы не злить Феанора дальше. Тому, что он утихомирился, помогло и то, что он, наконец, поверил, что ничто его отношениям с Аредель не помешает. Маглор вернулся, и пришла очередь Тьелко идти в душ.

А Маэдрос перевёл своё внимание на Маглора.

— Ты почему мне не сказал, что с отцом разговаривал? — лицо Маэдроса было настороженным, во взгляде читалось заметное напряжение.

— У тебя и так была ночка та ещё, так что ещё не хватало тебе обо мне беспокоиться, — Маглор предупреждающе вскинул руку, заметив, что Маэдрос собрался его перебить. — Нет уж, дай я договорю! — он возвысил голос, углубляя тембр. — Я знаю, кем ты был до встречи с Фингоном. И кем стал потом. И я вижу, что вы друг для друга значите! Ты бы не сказал этого отцу. Но я мог бы показать ему картинку, которой ты бы не поделился. И может, моё видение со стороны смогло бы заставить его переосмыслить то, что ты сказал ему до того. — Он прищурился, глядя на Маэдроса. — И, думаю, он уже осознал, что перешёл границы! Даже к тому моменту, когда я к нему пришёл. Он вовсе не дал мне того боя, что я ожидал!

И Маглор пристально уставился на Маэдроса, в предвкушении отповеди, которую брат для него заготовил, сжав кулаки. Но вместо того ему досталась улыбка брата — одна из тех нежных, довольных улыбок, которые он помнил с юности.

— Когда ты из себя выходишь, Маглор, то становишься силой, с которой приходится считаться! Я рад, что это нечасто случается — и не в мой адрес. — Голос Маэдроса прервался. — Спасибо… Я знаю, как сильно ты ненавидишь такие разговоры. Особенно с отцом.

— Для тебя я сделаю всё, что нужно, Маэдрос, — Маглор с трудом сохранил голос ровным.

— Знаю… И я бы для тебя то же самое сделал.

— Да ты всю жизнь провёл, делая это: для меня, для Тьелко, для всех нас! Так что только справедливо, если хоть разок в твою защиту выступлю я!

***

Маэдрос покинул дом, когда довольные Тьелко с Маглором валялись на диване в гостиной и спорили, посмотреть ли кино или поиграть в видеоигры. Такое посягательство на то, что близнецы считали своей личной территорией, уже породило их возмущённые вопли, но Маэдрос, повеселившись, всё равно ушёл и оставил всех четверых разбираться самим. Они вполне справятся, а у него зато есть планы с Фингоном, и опаздывать он не собирался.

И на месте он оказался даже раньше условленного, но в кафе в одиночестве успел просидеть лишь пару минут — на диванчик напротив скользнул Фингон.

— Приве-ет, — синие глаза Фингона просияли при виде Маэдроса, и он протянул через стол руку. Маэдрос взял его за руку и ощутил, как от одного лишь присутствия Фингона его охватывает умиротворение.

— Ну, как всё прошло? — он переплёл с его пальцами свои, грея замёрзшую ладонь Фингона. — Нашли машину?

— Десятки нашли! Отец хочет, чтобы я купил новую, хотя я продолжаю твердить, что мне и подержанная сойдёт! — в голосе Фингона слышалось раздражение.

— И что, ничего не понравилось?

— Да все понравились! — Фингон застонал. — Но папа же этим не удовлетворится — он хочет не просто новую, но ещё и со скидкой! Такое сочетание не особо найдёшь! — Плечи Фингона поникли. — Он обожает торговаться, маму это с ума сводит: он везде и всюду это делает. В поездках в отпуске, покупая бытовую технику, ремонт какой-нибудь — во всём! Меня никогда особо это не волновало… ну, то есть, в детстве волновало, конечно, потому что мы никогда не могли спокойно пройти через рынок в Альквалондэ, чтоб папа не купил там чего-то по дешёвке. Но сегодня это меня реально выбесило! Я просто хочу машину! Какую угодно!

Маэдрос рассмеялся, с любовью сжав пальцы Фингона.

— Мой отец точно такой же. Думаю, ему сам процесс нравится. — Лицо его посерьёзнело. — Но не какую угодно, Фингон! Дорога в Форменос — и та, что вокруг озера — под снегом просто ужасна! Ты же видел, когда со мной ехал. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то безопасное, с полным приводом, машина, которая отлично справится с дорогой при любой погоде! — и он ещё раз, акцентируя сказанное, сжал пальцы Фингона.

— О, а мне нравится такой Маэдрос-защитник!

— Ты о чём? — у Маэдроса был озадаченный вид. — Я просто говорю разумные вещи!

— Ну и хорошо, — улыбнулся Фингон. — Я люблю разумного Маэдроса-защитника! — Он погладил большим пальцем ладонь Маэдроса. — И скажу отцу, что хочу субару. И когда он будет ограничен в выборе, пусть перетирает детали сделки столько, сколько пожелает. — Фингон откинулся на диванчик, прислонившись затылком к кожаной спинке, и оглядел ресторан. — Незнакомое место… я и не знал, что оно существует!

— Его утром обнаружили Тьелко с Маглором и рассказали мне. Близко к вашему дому, вот я и решил, что тут встретиться будет удобно.

Подошла официантка, они сделали заказ, затем Фингон посмеялся над рассказом Маэдроса о том, как Маглор с Тьелко возвращались домой по морозу, слишком набитые едой, чтобы бежать.

— Так как твой вечер? — спросил Фингон. — Обычная семейная суматоха?

— Типа того, — ответил Маэдрос, но Фингон заметил, что тот перед ответом замялся.

— Ты сказал, была пара трудных моментов. Что случилось? — осторожно уточнил Фингон. Лицо Маэдроса моментально напряглось, но всё, что он сказал в ответ, было:

— Ну и у тебя тоже была, ты сам сказал. Так что давай первый.

Фингон открыл было рот, чтобы заспорить… но что-то в том, как крепко были стиснуты зубы Маэдроса, его остановило. Ну что ж, ладно. Он будет первым и не оставит ничего недосказанным! Может, это будет лучшим способом вдохновить Маэдроса на ответный рассказ о том, что же его беспокоит.

— Да, семейные дела, ты ж понимаешь. Все живут отдельно, а тут собираются вместе в замкнутом пространстве, — он посмотрел Маэдросу прямо в глаза. — Отцу было интересно послушать о тебе. Я сказал, что знаю, что вы с ним знакомы.

— Ясно, — туманно отозвался Маэдрос.

Фингон продолжил, не сводя глаз с Маэдроса и следя за его реакцией.

— Он больше беспокоился о том, как отреагирует твой отец на то, что мы встречаемся.

Глаза Маэдроса распахнулись.

— О… — сказал он, пытаясь сохранять тон голоса ровным.

Фингон вперил в него взгляд, синие глаза отливали теперь сталью.

— Хватит уже, Маэдрос! Ты говоришь со  _мной_! Мы должны быть с тобой полностью в этом откровенны, это нас обоих касается, ясно? Я просто рассказываю тебе, что сказал мой отец!

— Ясно, продолжай, — кивнул Маэдрос.

Фингон побарабанил пальцами свободной руки по столу.

— Папа был очень осторожен в рассказе о вашем знакомстве. Адвокатская тайна! — проворчал Фингон, покачав головой. — Но подтвердил, что они с твоим отцом были близки… в своё время, но теперь у них отношения очень натянутые. Потому-то он и обеспокоен возможной реакцией твоего отца.

Маэдрос высвободил свою руку из руки Фингона и спрятал обе ладони под стол, себе на колени — там он мог незаметно сжать кулаки.

— Так он против того, чтобы мы встречались? Он просил тебя со мной расстаться?

Сердце Фингона пропустило удар. Осторожнее, сказал он себе. Его отец, конечно, говорил об этом, но Фингон заподозрил, что Маэдрос нечаянно выдал ровно то, что ему сказал его отец. Финголфина сын убедил переменить мнение. И Фингон задумался, а переубедил ли кто Феанора…

— Он тревожился, что твой отец будет возражать, — Фингон протянул руку над столом, переворачивая её ладонью вверх. — Маэдрос… твой отец велел тебе порвать со мной? Просто скажи, если да, и всё. Пожалуйста, не надо подслащивать эту пилюлю. Я должен знать!

Видимое напряжение Маэдроса не оставило, но он вытащил руку из-под стола и взял руку Фингона в свою.

— Он не одобрил, — медленно проговорил Маэдрос. — И… сначала, да, он говорил мне о том, чтобы я расстался с тобой до того, как всё слишком далеко зайдёт. — Он одарил Фингона вымученной улыбкой. — С этим-то он припозднился, конечно.

— Что значит «сначала»?

— Ну, я сказал ему «нет» на эти заявления о разрыве. И сказал, что ты так много для меня значишь… что я лучше уйду из его дома, чем оставлю тебя.

От этих слов Фингона затопило тёплой волной, но внутрь закрались и опасения. Его отец оказался прав… он-то думал, что Финголфин преувеличивает, по своим причинам, но оказалось, нет. Отец был прав.

— Но ведь он меня даже не знает, — прошептал Фингон. — Всё из-за ссоры с моим отцом, так?

Маэдрос сжимал теперь его пальцы так, что было больно.

— Да, так. Но он всё равно теперь относится к нашим отношениям по-другому! Сначала он вспылил и наорал на меня. Но я не сдался. И я не знал, но, оказывается, его потом ещё и Маглор попрессовал, уже после нашего с ним разговора. — Теперь его хватка на пальцах Фингона слегка ослабла. — Не сомневаюсь, мама тоже попыталась вбить в него каплю здравого смысла! И утром отец передо мной извинился. И признал, что отреагировал слишком бурно. — Маэдрос склонил голову, в уголках глаз его образовались лучики морщинок, и он продолжил: — И он сказал, что жаждет с тобой познакомиться. — Улыбка у Маэдроса вышла кривой, но жёсткость из взгляда ушла.

— Просто супер! Я прямо совсем даже не волнуюсь перед нашей с ним встречей, — невыразительно проговорил Фингон.

— Да нет ни шанса, что ты ему вдруг не понравишься! Даже если он будет отчаянно сопротивляться! — улыбка Маэдроса стала мягче, он глядел на Фингона.

Но Фингон не был так уж в этом уверен. И ещё быстрее забарабанил пальцами по столу, а глаза его расширились в тревоге.

— А что насчёт Тьелко с Аредель?!

— Не волнуйся! Мы идём в одном флаконе! — Маэдрос протянул и вторую руку и завладел и другой рукой Фингона, сплетая ладони вместе, успокаивая. — Мне неважно, что он думает или говорит. Важен ты! — И он потянулся через стол к Фингону. — А он готов отступить… это моя жизнь, и моё решение! — Маэдрос теперь поглаживал по кругу тыльные стороны ладоней Фингона. — Но тебе-то тревоги твоего отца как?

Фингон изумлённо уставился на него.

— Маэдрос, ты серьёзно?! Мой папа не против, он не против нас с тобой! Но даже если и был бы против — это ничего бы между нами не изменило! Мы вместе!

Тут подошла официантка с подносом, и их разговор на минуту прервался, и они продолжили позже, когда она ушла.

— Мама опять хотела бы с тобой встретиться, — жуя свой омлет, сказал Фингон. — И папа. Он правда очень этого хочет, понимаешь? И я пообещал привести тебя домой, когда у меня начнётся стажировка. — Он поднял на Маэдроса глаза. — Ты не против?

Маэдрос отставил свой кофе.

— Ну конечно, не против! Я бы тоже хотел с ними встретиться. Твой отец… — он замялся, уставившись в стол и выводя указательным пальцем круги среди капелек воды на столешнице. — Он был ко мне так добр… когда всё произошло. Я это ценю. — Он вновь поднял взгляд, и его кривоватая улыбка побудила Фингона потянуться через стол, притягивая Маэдроса к себе ближе. Маэдрос снова взял чашку, отпил кофе, а потом заговорил: — Моя мама очень хочет познакомиться с тобой. И с Аредель. Может, во время каникул ты сможешь прийти к нам, или где-нибудь вместе встретимся, найдём время, чтобы всем вместе посидеть с папой и мамой? Задавим их числом, а?

Фингон лёг на стол.

— Ох, Аредель сейчас — куда большая проблема, чем родители…

— В смысле? — удивился Маэдрос, но потом лицо его окаменело. — Тьелко сделал что-то не то? И Аредель расстроилась? — В голосе его сквозила очевидная тревога.

— Нет, конечно! Только дурак не видит, как он с ума по ней сходит. Нет, Тьелко тут ни при чём… — Фингон вздохнул. — Это всё я… или, если уж быть точным, мы с тобой.

— Мы с тобой? — эхом отозвался Маэдрос. — Я думал, она не возражает… — пробормотал он, а затем внезапно резко отстранился, лицо его стало жёстким и безучастным. — Из-за субботы, да? — И он прикрыл глаза. — Я знал, что они решат, что тебе со мной небезопасно…

— Маэдрос! — вмешался Фингон. — Ну-ка, посмотри на меня.

Маэдрос открыл глаза, на лице его была написана мука.

— Маэдрос, она просто волнуется. Она не понимает, — Фингон судорожно провёл рукой по волосам в поисках подходящих слов. — Вот Тургон — не проблема, он всё воспринял как должное и не дёргается. Но Аредель… Аредель не такая. — Он нахмурился и сложил руки на коленях. — У неё в прошлом были проблемы в одних отношениях, и теперь она настороженно к такому относится. Я ей ничего не рассказал о… о твоём прошлом. Считал, не вправе. Ты доверился мне, поделившись этим, и я не собираюсь предать это доверие.

— Она думает, я тебе причиню боль, так ведь?

— Маэдрос, — опять сказал Фингон, уже более суровым тоном. — Она волнуется, да, отрицать не могу. — И он приобрёл расстроенный вид. — Как же меня бесит, что она мне не верит на слово, что у нас с тобой всё под контролем!

— Не уверен, что можно утверждать, что у нас всё под контролем, — мягко произнёс Маэдрос. — Это не то, что так просто возьмёт да уйдёт…

— Но у нас есть план, как справляться! И пока он работает!

— Фингон, сам подумай. Что бы ты решил, будь на её месте? Очевидно же, что она слишком за тебя переживает, чтобы молчать о своих тревогах. Не могу её упрекнуть, я сам делал бы то же ради своих братьев.

— Может, она за меня и переживает, но она же меня совершенно не слушает! Если… если б я только мог…

Фингон заставил себя замолчать. Нечестно было просить Маэдроса о таком. Но Маэдрос и без слов всё понял.

— Всё нормально, расскажи ей. Я не против. Может, я даже и сам должен был это сделать ещё пару недель назад, — он отставил тарелку, опять потянулся к Фингону и взял его за руку. — Можешь всё ей сказать. Так много или так мало, как захочешь. Всё, что сочтёшь нужным. Всё, чем захочешь поделиться.

— Уверен? Я не хочу тебя заставлять только из-за того, что Аредель беспокоится, — Фингон закусил нижнюю губу и потом продолжил: — У неё в прошлом были не очень хорошие отношения… тот парень очень её контролировал… всё время хотел знать, где она, не доверял ей, не одобрял, что она разговаривает с другими парнями или тусуется с друзьями… тогда она ещё была в старшей школе. Потом они расстались, и стало ещё хуже: он угрожал ей, преследовал в соцсетях, подкарауливал у школы, день и ночь смс-ки писал…

— Мне очень жаль. Тебе не стоило мне рассказывать, правда, не стоило! Я понял, почему она так переживает.

— Нет, я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Думаю, ты заслужил знать — раз уж я расскажу ей о тебе. Это Тургон, в конце концов, из неё всё вытянул, когда на выходные как-то остался дома. И потом рассказал папе. — Фингон нахмурился. — Я всё ещё ужасно переживаю из-за того, что у меня и мысли даже не возникло, что с ней что-то не так. Мы всегда были так близки, но я был так озабочен началом своей магистратуры… и меня не было рядом. — Он потряс головой. — А папа был в ярости! Он очень ясно дал понять родителям того парня, что возбудит судебное преследование, если тот не перестанет. Но с тех пор она стала очень настороженной… — Фингон пожал плечами. — Не могу винить её в этом! — Он оперся щекой на ладонь. — Я даже удивился, как она быстро привязалась к Тьелко. Она с тех пор очень неохотно идёт во что-то серьёзное. Но может, дело в том, как Тьелко отличается от того парня…

— Фингон, спасибо, что рассказал. Мне очень жаль, что с ней такое случилось. — Маэдрос, казалось, был немного смущён. — Не знаешь, Тьелко она об этом говорила?

— Не думаю. Во всяком случае, со мной она этим не делилась. А что?

— У него тоже была пара неудачных романов. Он совершенно точно ей лишь посочувствует и поддержит… но, думаю, будет здорово, если он тоже узнает. Как ты сам говоришь, это влияет на то, как она себя ведёт в отношениях. — Маэдрос вздохнул. — Не знаю, осознаёшь ли ты, как сильно она ему нравится. Его сложно разглядеть, он такой уверенный, дерзкий, всё время шутит и ведёт себя так, будто ему всё нипочём. Но Тьелко воспринимает всё так близко к сердцу… Если ей хочется чего-то поверхностного, лучше бы Тьелко заранее знал.

Фингона, казалось, такие слова застигли врасплох.

— Не думаю, что она ищет чего-то поверхностного! Но ты прав — если они не на одной волне, точно будут проблемы, — он кивнул. — Если я буду с ней о тебе разговаривать, пожалуй, неплохо было бы и Тьелко упомянуть и дать ей понять, что ей стоит быть с ним пооткровеннее насчёт своего прошлого — и их будущего. Ради них обоих.

— Отличная мысль, по-моему, — подтвердил Маэдрос.

— Спасибо, что разрешил поговорить с ней об этом. Уверен, её отпустит.

— Думаешь?.. Не знаю, меньше ли тревожит это всё, когда знаешь предысторию… Я всё равно товар бракованный.

— Никакой ты не бракованный и не товар, — голос Фингона был нежным и мягким. — Ты один из самых сильных людей, кого я знаю. И ты лучшее, что случилось со мной. А с тобой случились ужасные вещи, но ты продолжаешь жить дальше. И это куда большее, чем-то, на что способно большинство! — он крепче стиснул пальцы Маэдроса и слабо улыбнулся ему. — Хотя, пожалуй, мне стоит последовать твоему совету.

— Ты о чём?

— Об одной волне. Мы уже говорили об этом немного, но, пожалуй, я должен сказать. — Синие глаза Фингона сияли так ярко, щёки залил румянец, и он продолжил: — Маэдрос, я хочу быть с тобой долго-долго. Я люблю тебя и не могу представить мою жизнь без тебя.

Маэдрос широко улыбнулся и сжал руку Фингона в ответ.

— Мы совершенно точно на одной волне, — сказал он. — На самом её гребне!

***

Маэдрос завернул в переулок, ведущий к родительскому дому. Он уже распрощался с Фингоном и теперь ощущал себя так, будто с него свалился тяжкий груз. Он страшно боялся рассказывать Фингону о разговоре с отцом, но всё вышло совсем не так плохо. Оба столкнулись с родительскими тревогами — и с ними справились, по крайней мере, пока. Встреча с родителями, конечно, — отдельный барьер, который надо будет брать, притом для Фингона — более сложный, как думалось Маэдросу. Но всё это будет только после Рождества.

Рождество.

Вот чёрт!!! Он совсем забыл уточнить у Эрестора, доставили ли в «Букинист» книгу! Он припарковался у парка, вытащил телефон и принялся набирать своему менеджеру смс.

_МАЭДРОС. Как там моя посылка?_

_ЭРЕСТОР. Я как раз собирался тебе написать до закрытия. Сегодня доставили! Я всё проверил. Ты же ждёшь книгу Сафди?_

_МАЭДРОС. Именно. Пришла она?_

_ЭРЕСТОР. Ага. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе её забросил после работы?_

Маэдрос набрал было «да», но потом заколебался. Та смешная шапка, что он купил Фингону по приколу неделю назад, так и осталась в Форменосе, вот же чёрт! Он был так уверен, что придётся приехать в Форменос за книгой, что решил не брать шапку с собой, к тому же, у них с Фингоном всё ещё не было на Рождество планов. И вот у него есть подарок для Фингона, даже два, но как-то не хочется просто всучить их Фингону и всё. Маэдросу хотелось, чтобы всё это произошло как-то особенно… их первое Рождество.

Итак, книга и шапка в Форменосе… в голове его зародилась одна идея, и он тут же расплылся в улыбке.

_МАЭДРОС. Нет, мне нужно завтра кое-за чем домой заехать. Так что сам заберу из магазина._

_ЭРЕСТОР. Помни, мы завтра закрываемся в полдень!_

_МАЭДРОС. Знаю, знаю, это же я установил такой режим, забыл?_

_ЭРЕСТОР. Да что ты! К тому же, у тебя иногда с памятью проблемы._

_МАЭДРОС. ЧТО???_

_ЭРЕСТОР. Один из нас сейчас на работе, и ему пора. До завтра._

***

Это был точно не разговор для смс. И Маэдрос, сидя в машине, набрал номер Фингона. Тут наверняка заниматься таким поспокойнее, чем дома.

— Привет, — ответил Фингон.

— Привет, — откликнулся Маэдрос, сам не подозревая, сколько любви сразу отразилось у него на лице.

— Уже скучаешь по моему голосу? — поддразнил его Фингон, и Маэдрос воочию представил себе его озорное выражение лица. И прикрыл глаза.

— Не только по голосу…

Фингон застонал.

— И ты ещё дома?! Почему тогда мы прямо сейчас не тискаемся в твоей машине в каком-нибудь тёмном переулке?

— Потому что у нас обоих семейный долг! — рассмеялся Маэдрос.

— А семейный долг может и подождать, — отмёл возражения Фингон.

— Ладно, ладно, я позвонил не для того, чтобы ты испортил семейный праздник. Знаю, мы оба сегодня заняты, да и завтра тоже…

— Папа завтра опять меня берёт с собой за машиной, — бесцветным тоном отозвался Фингон.

— Ну и хорошо!

— Проводить Сочельник за торговлей в дилер-центре Субару — не очень-то хорошо!

— Да ты и не будешь торговаться! — фыркнул Маэдрос. — Ты будешь смотреть всякие ужасные рождественские тв-передачи в холле, пока продавец будет заключать сделку с твоим отцом, мечтая поскорей оказаться дома, с семьёй. Так что твой отец избрал отличную тактику!

— Умеешь утешить! Так зачем звонишь-то?

— Как я уже сказал, мы завтра и в Рождество будем заняты… но скажи, есть ли у тебя планы на вечер и ночь четверга?

— Теперь есть — с тобой! — тут же отозвался Фингон.

— Супер! Как насчёт того, чтобы приехать в Форменос? Я думал, неплохо было бы нам побыть там вдвоём, ведь Маглор и Тьелко ещё будут у родителей, — Маэдрос сделал себе зарубку на память удостовериться, что так оно и есть, он и против подкупа кое-кого не возражал.

— А мне нравится, как это звучит. Продолжай.

— Да ничего экстраординарного. Я просто подумал, будет приятно побыть вдвоём… наше собственное Рождество…

— Наше первое Рождество… — голос Фингона звучал так мягко.

— Типа того.

— Я с радостью, — улыбнулся Фингон, — а ты, вроде, работаешь?

— Да.

— Тогда встретимся в магазине?

— Ну, если тебе удобно.

— Конечно, удобно! Останемся там на ночь?

— Если тебе удобно и не нужно ехать к родителям…

— Не нужно! — решительно ответил Фингон.

— Отлично, тогда это свидание, — Фингон расслышал в голосе Маэдроса улыбку.

— Да, определённо!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Моше Сафди, книгу которого уже второй раз покупает Маэдрос для Фингона, - реальная личность, израильский, канадский и американский архитектор.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B5


	41. Chapter 41

_Тирион, Сочельник, дом Феанора и Нерданель._

Маглор зевнул, выглянул из-под одеяла — и одарил Маэдроса мутным растерянным взглядом.

— Ты чего встал? — прищурившись, он оценил время по часам на тумбочке между их кроватями.

Маэдрос залился румянцем — прямо до корней волос, которые он сегодня собрал в пучок на затылке. И повернулся к брату:

— Мне надо ненадолго в Форменос.

— А я думал, ты там теперь только после Рождества покажешься, — пробормотал Маглор.

— Ну да. Но я кое-что забыл дома, а ещё в магазин наконец поступил рождественский подарок для Фингона, — Маэдрос тщательно протёр очки и водрузил на нос.

— Так ты заберёшь подарок и вернёшься? — Маглор сел в постели, его взъерошенные волосы торчали во все стороны. — А почему Эрестор не может тебе его завезти? Он же тут где-то живёт, разве нет?

— А может, у него свои планы, разве нет? А я не против прокатиться, — Маэдрос улыбнулся, и взгляд его потеплел. — У меня есть кое-какие дела.

— Это ещё какие? — с подозрением прищурился Маглор. — А может, ты просто пытаешься сбежать от семейного долга?

— Да нет, — рассмеялся Маэдрос. Он испытующе глянул на брата и сел рядом с ним. — Я просто придумал для Фингона кое-что. — Румянец на его лице стал гуще. — Такое Рождество для нас двоих, маленький праздник. А в четверг я буду весь день занят в магазине.

— Так значит, ваш праздник ты планируешь на вечер четверга? — Маглор окончательно проснулся и теперь разглядывал старшего брата.

— Ага, — признался Маэдрос, и лицо его посуровело. — Не возвращайтесь в четверг в Форменос, ладно? И ты, и Тьелко! Останьтесь тут, пожалуйста!

— Хм-м… — неопределённо хмыкнул Маглор. — А Мы с Тьелко как раз обсуждали возвращение домой в четверг…

— Так подумайте ещё раз! — взгляд Маэдроса стал стальным, и он сузил глаза. — Я могу сделать так, что вы будете очень даже заинтересованы остаться…

Маглор стукнул его подушкой.

— Да заткнись, придурок! Ну конечно, я останусь тут и не буду мешать вашему романтическому… ну, вашему вечеру с Фингоном! После того, что ты от отца вытерпел, ты каждую минутку такого вечера заслужил!

Маэдрос ухватился за подушку и просиял.

— Маглор, спасибо!

— Может, тебе помочь чем? Хочешь, я за тебя в четверг поработаю? — на лице Маглора появилась коварная улыбка. — О-о-о, а может лучше я за тебя пятницу поработаю? Вдруг тебе захочется подольше поспать?

— Не-не, я всё сам сегодня сделаю. Просто заберу у Эрестора книгу. А поужинать в четверг я планировал где-нибудь в городе, так что сам нормально отработаю, — Маэдрос, немного застенчиво, посмотрел себе под ноги.

— И?..

— Я просто подумал, что, может, могу немножко украсить дом к Рождеству…

— О-о-о, да ты безнадёжный романтик, а? Ах ты, смешной ты придурок! — с любовью воскликнул Маглор.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — пожал плечами Маэдрос.

Маглор положил ладонь брату на колено.

— Да я знаю. И всё понимаю, — взгляд его затуманился, голос чуть охрип. — Поверь мне… правда, понимаю. — И он поднял взгляд ровно вовремя, чтобы не дать Маэдросу его перебить. — Нет-нет, не извиняйся! Ты всё это заслужил, и, если честно, я сам глядя на тебя радуюсь. Я счастлив оттого, что счастлив ты! — Его улыбка Маэдросу была абсолютно неподдельной. — Просто согласись, чтобы я за тебя поработал в пятницу, ок? И — уверен, что сегодня тебе помощь не нужна? Ты же не собираешься затаскивать в дом какую-нибудь гигантскую ёлку — или что-то типа этого?

— Да не, ты что, это бред! Просто не забудь сказать Тьелко, чтобы не ехал в Форменос — и убедись, что он и не поедет!

— О, ну с этим я справлюсь! Он как раз говорил о том, что собирается в четверг на свидание с Аредель. Я как дурак пообещал сегодня прошвырнуться с ним по магазинам — потому что этот идиот ещё ничего ей не купил! — и Маглор умоляюще взглянул на брата. — Ты уверен, что я не могу его кинуть и поехать с тобой?

— Господи, нет! Ты просто обязан идти с ним! Зная Тьелко, он ещё купит ей щенка или что-то уж совсем неподходящее! — Маэдрос распахнул глаза и решительно замотал головой. — И убедись, что он не перейдёт границ… не стоит ему её пугать напором, так что не давай ему переусердствовать. — Лицо его стало строгим. — Маглор, я серьёзно: ничего такого супердорогого или обязывающего, ладно? Я не шучу! — Он нахмурился. — Может, мне самому надо с ним пойти…

— Ну-ка, хватит уже! Маэдрос, тебе не нужно за всем надзирать! Я сам вполне способен справиться с этим. Нет драгоценностям, нет обязывающим подаркам, нет домашним животным! Всё понял! — он пихнул плечом Маэдроса в плечо. — Может, в романтических вещах я и не силён, но уж с подбором нормальных подарков справляюсь. — Он поморщился. — Ну, обычно…

Маэдрос с сочувствием стиснул его плечо.

— Никаких причин думать иначе нет! Что покажется тебе правильным, то и правильно!

— Да-да, поубеждай ещё тут меня! — Маглор легонько пнул его в лодыжку. — А теперь убирайся уже готовить своё романтическое Рождество!

***

Эх, надо было взять с собой Маглора! Маэдрос не сумел удержаться и всё-таки остановил машину у ёлочного базара. В своём романтическом воодушевлении он как-то не подумал, что втаскивать в дом немаленькую ёлку одному — задача непростая, особенно если ёлка эта ветвистая и пушистая. В Сочельник выбирать уже было особенно не из чего.

Наконец Маэдросу удалось затащить ёлку в библиотеку, оставив за собой след из опавших иголочек до самого гаража. Перчатки были, скорее всего, испорчены смолой, сам он жутко вспотел, волосы разлохматились, очки запотели. К счастью, ему хватило ума сначала принести с чердака подставку, а потом уже волочь ёлку в дом. Потому что тащить дерево прямо с подставкой было бы не просто нелепо, но и ещё чертовски сложно.

Пальцы его опять соскользнули, и он ругнулся себе под нос, ёлка дёрнулась и медленно плюхнулась на бок. Маэдрос оставил её так, опять выругался, и с неё ссыпался ещё ворох иголок.

Он воткнул ствол лежащего дерева в подставку, поправил, чтобы всё было симметрично, и яростно ввинтил четыре ножки. И, наконец, поставил ёлку вертикально — и застонал, увидев, что она кренится влево.

Спустя четверть часа он был вынужден признать поражение: дерево всё равно стояло криво, как бы он ни крутил его в подставке. Тогда он оставил ель на полу библиотеки и отправился на разведку в гараж. Там он нашёл какую-то леску и в итоге использовал её как крепёж для ёлки, привязав другой её конец к шурупу в стене. Не особенно симпатично, но что ещё оставалось делать. Может, когда он повесит игрушки и электрогирлянду, будет не так заметно. Он утёр рукавом потный лоб и ещё раз проверил, насколько устойчиво всё вышло, а затем отправился на кухню мыть руки. И в лицо водой плеснуть было не лишним.

Остыв и умывшись, он вернулся в библиотеку, в которую ещё до ёлки принёс и гирлянду, и игрушки. Сняв крышку с верхней коробки, он достал оттуда цветные лампочки, но отложил их, предпочтя обычные белые. Он всегда любил их простоту — с ними рождественская ёлка выглядела будто усыпанной звёздами с неба.

И кивнул сам себе. Ёлка уже выглядела куда лучше: белые огоньки окутали её мягким свечением. Маэдрос открыл следующую коробку и принялся доставать оттуда одну за другой игрушки. Его сразу наводнили воспоминания, и он невольно заулыбался.

Сколько лет они уже не праздновали Рождество в Форменосе? После смерти деда отец не находил в себе сил собрать тут семью. Похоже, прошло лет девять, решил Маэдрос, сделав паузу, чтобы подсчитать. Но нет, скорее всего, и больше. Перед глазами плыли картины: похоже, он ещё был старшеклассником, а Амбарусса были ещё так малы, что бегали в ползунках. И он унёсся мыслями в воспоминания, пока его не выдернул из них сигнал телефона. Он отложил коробку и проверил смс.

_МАГЛОР: Миссия выполнена? У Тьелко с Аредель в четверг вечером планы на ужин, так что дом — в вашем с Фингоном распоряжении._

_МАЭДРОС: Супер. Спасибо! Скоро закончу тут._

_МАГЛОР: Мама спрашивает, приедешь ли ты к ужину — рождественская ёлка и всё такое — и она хочет сделать фотки._

Маэдрос застонал и посмотрел на часы: был почти час дня. За час он должен закончить. И он перевёл взгляд на ковёр… придётся идти за пылесосом, а, значит, все полтора.

_МАЭДРОС: Буду к полчетвёртого._

_МАГЛОР: Ёлку купил, а?_

_МАЭДРОС: Отстань!_

_МАГЛОР: Точно купил. Я так и знал!_

_МАЭДРОС: А ты разве не должен ходить с Тьелко по магазинам?_

_МАГЛОР: А мы уже всё._

_МАЭДРОС: И?_

_МАГЛОР: Расскажу, когда будешь дома._

Маэдрос сунул телефон в карман и вновь принялся наряжать ёлку — на этот раз более целеустремлённо, не позволяя отвлекаться на мечтания. Сделал паузу он только, осторожно вешая три стеклянных шара, которые много лет назад смастерил сам отец. От огоньков на ёлке те переливались и сияли, будто сами излучали свет. Его всегда завораживала игра света с ними, и они всегда из всех игрушек на ёлке были заметней всего, и впечатления с годами вовсе не меркли.

Ну вот, почти всё. Осталось последнее. Он порылся в коробках и, наконец, внутри большой коробки нашёл тоненькую и плоскую, укутанную в ткань. Ещё одна поделка авторства отца.

В его руках замерцала восьмиконечная серебристая звезда. Он дотянулся до верхушки дерева — это было непросто даже с его ростом — закрепил на ней звёздочку и шагнул назад полюбоваться результатом.

Отлично! Не идеально, но всё равно отлично.

Когда он закончил наряжать ёлку и одолел с помощью пылесоса весь бесконечный шлейф осыпавшихся иголок, было уже полтретьего. Под ёлку он положил обёрнутую в подарочную бумагу книгу, с благодарностью вспомнив Эрестора, который её и упаковал. Книга была прекрасной, и он надеялся, что Фингону она понравится. Главное творение Сафди, вобравшее в себя последние пятьдесят лет его трудов на дизайнерском поприще, на глянцевых страницах, с потрясающими фотографиями. Маэдрос буквально завис над её страницами в «Букинисте», пока Эрестор сварливо не отобрал её, ворча, что он оставляет на страницах отпечатки пальцев, а затем, на глазах Маэдроса, профессионально обернул в бумагу.

Он отнёс пустые коробки из-под игрушек на чердак и на обратном пути заглянул в спальню — забрать зимнюю шапку, которую купил Фингону и пока прятал в глубине шкафа. Та уже была в подарочном пакете и, вытащив её на свет, он снова рассмеялся.

Шапки Фингона всегда сползали ему на макушку. А эта была снабжена ушами и сплетёнными в косы золотыми завязками — что, надеялся Маэдрос, станет отличным помощником в деле утепления Фингона. Продавец в магазине уверял, что она связана из альпаки и очень тёплая, и что сползать с головы не должна. И Маэдрос потрогал кончиком пальца одну из золотых шерстяных кос и аккуратно убрал её обратно в пакет. Затем выключил свет и сверился с часами. Он должен поспеть домой вовремя.

***

Тьелко таращился в пустой холодильник, и тут в кухню вошла Нерданель.

— Ну-ка перестань! — она подошла поближе. — Через пару часов уже ужин!

— Ну мам, — он развернулся к ней лицом, — даже если я сейчас что-нибудь перехвачу, всё равно к нему проголодаюсь, ты же знаешь. Нас у тебя семь, это ж не новость!

Нерданель закатила глаза, ну, конечно, он был прав.

— Съешь яблочко, — велела она, зная, что сын-спортсмен возражать не станет.

Вздохнув, он направился к корзине с фруктами на кухонной стойке и выудил оттуда яблоко.

— Удался набег на магазины вам с Маглором? Поздновато даже для тебя! — краска, залившая его щёки, её заинтриговала.

— Просто в последнюю минуту понадобилось кое-что, — он упорно пялился на яблоко.

— Для Аредель? — Нерданель достала из кладовой картошку к ужину.

— Может, и да…

Она улыбнулась и отвернулась от него, срезая кожуру в раковину. Она прекрасно знала, что за романтик скрывается под брутальным фасадом её третьего сына.

— Нашёл что-то подходящее?

Тьелко прожевал яблоко и ответил:

— Думаю, да.

Она стрельнула в него взглядом.

— Хочешь мне показать и обсудить? — аккуратно спросила она.

Тьелко поёрзал и поднял на неё глаза.

— Было так трудно придумать что-то… я потому Маглора с собой и позвал. Мы встречаемся не так давно. Достаточно долго, чтобы я был уверен: хочу что-то ей подарить, но недостаточно для чего-то серьёзного, понимаешь?

Нерданель ожидающе кивнула. Как она и думала, Тьелко продолжил, придвинувшись ближе:

— Есть в ней что-то такое, мам… на этот раз у меня всё иначе.

Нерданель тоже подвинулась к ему, заправляя ему за ухо выбившуюся сияющую прядь волос.

— Уж поверь, понимаю! — рассмеялась она. — Мне понадобилась каких-то пара недель, чтобы понять такое про твоего отца, Тьелко! Тогда я поняла: он — тот самый. — Лицо её стало задумчивым, и она устремила взгляд в окно в сторону мастерской мужа. — У нас были свои испытания и проблемы, это да, — мягко проговорила она. — Но я ни с кем не хотела быть рядом, кроме Феанора. — И она перевела тёплый взгляд на сына.

Лицо Тьелко закаменело, далековато это было от той солнечной открытости, обычно свойственной её сыну. Она положила руку ему на предплечье, ощутив, как напряглись под ладонью мускулы.

— Тьелко?..

— Папа никакого права не имел наезжать на Маэдроса из-за Фингона, пусть он и одумался! — Тьелко свёл выразительные брови к переносице, серые глаза метали молнии. Её неистовый ребёнок… сын, который говорил раньше, чем успевал подумать, смеялся громче всех — но при этом всё принимал так близко к сердцу, пряча душевную боль за смешком и бравадой… Она притянула его к себе, положив голову ему на плечо, обвив рукой спину. Нежные слова, нежные касания — она давным-давно научилась успокаивать Тьелко.

— Тьелко, родной, папа говорил жёстко, спорить не буду. Но это связано не с Маэдросом и даже не с Фингоном. Это о нём самом — и он осознал, как далеко перешёл черту. — Ладонью она поглаживала его предплечье. — Когда он задет, то судит поспешно, и чувство меры ему отказывает. Но это не значит, что он прав, и мне очень жаль, что всё это обрушилось на Маэдроса. — Она взглянула на подсвеченный лампой его суровый профиль. — Он всех вас любит и хочет для вас самого лучшего. — Нерданель вздохнула. — Думаю, в глубине души он очень боится, что пропасть между ним и Финголфином может оказаться слишком велика, чтобы преодолеть её.

— Для него велика! — Тьелко развернулся к ней лицом. Она обняла его обеими руками и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Для него и для Маэдроса… вражда между отцами может встать и между сыновьями, Тьелко.

— Только если он будет делать из этого проблему! И не встанет, если он позволит нам жить своей жизнью! Он не может продолжать судить о людях, с которыми даже не знаком, только по тому, чьи они дети! — зарычал Тьелко, выдвинув подбородок.

Она нахмурилась, засомневавшись, стоит ли продолжать и озвучивать свои мысли своему вспыльчивому сыну. Но всё же рискнула.

— Он желает вам счастья, никогда не забывай об этом. Но чувства его к Финголфину очень сложны. Когда-то они были близки как братья… — и, глядя на сердитое лицо Тьелко, продолжила: — Это правда. В юности. — И помрачнела. — Связь между ними до сих пор глубока, но разница между ними их развела. И твой отец переполнен обидой, которую не готов отпустить. Я его не оправдываю, в отчуждении, которое произошло, виноват он, не Финголфин. — Она покачала головой. — Думаю, в глубине души он сам не даёт себе исцелиться, потому что не хочет признаваться себе, как сильно скучает по их близкой дружбе…

Она положила ладони Тьелко на плечи и встала с ним лицом к лицу.

— Твой отец — не самый прекрасный друг, сам знаешь. Он не так-то легко подпускает к себе и очень мало доверяет людям. — Она стиснула его плечи крепче. — Финголфин был одним из тех немногих, с кем он сблизился, и он остро переживает эту потерю. Пусть и слишком упрям, чтобы признать это.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он плохо говорил об Аредель, мам, я такого не потерплю!

— Он и не будет. Он достаточно уже дал маху, напав на бедного Маэдроса. Этого не повторится, если ты только сам не нападёшь на него и не спровоцируешь ссору. Оставь его. Они с Маэдросом достигли мира. Если ты опять всё взбаламутишь, лучше никому не сделаешь.

— Да я не только из-за себя! То есть, я о том, что, я конечно очень серьёзно отношусь к Аредель, но это так важно для Маэ!

— Я уже поняла. Ты, Маглор и Маэдрос очень чётко дали это понять. — Протянув руку, она ласково отвела волосы от его лица, успокаивая. — Любой, кто так важен для тебя, так важен для Маэдроса, и для меня важен не меньше. Я знаю, каково это — любить.

От этих её слов он побагровел и стал похожим на Карантира в подобные минуты.

— Мама… я не говорил, что влюблён.

— Да и не надо, — улыбнулась она и затем рассмеялась, увидев его обескураженное лицо. — Ну так ты теперь мне скажешь, когда наконец познакомишь со своей девушкой?

Глаза Тьелко распахнулись.

— Она тут останется ещё на пару недель, а потом уедет в Эльмот.

— Нам нужно пригласить её на ужин, вместе с Фингоном.

— Не, мам, правда, — побледнел Тьелко, — сейчас праздники и всё такое, я не уверен, что найдётся время…

Нерданель прищурилась, отступила на шаг и скрестила на груди руки.

— Тьелко?..

Он опустил голову.

— Мам, ужин — это уже слишком. Мы все иногда друг с другом такие невыносимые, сама знаешь…

— Ну она же уже знакома со всеми твоими братьями! С чего должно всё быть так плохо?

— Мама! Она наедине встречалась только с Маэ и Мэгзом, а остальные видела только на игре. А это совсем не как ужин! — он вздрогнул и добавил: — Или Игровая ночь!

Нерданель просияла, и в глазах её сверкнул озорной огонёк.

— О, Тьелко, а ты прав! Семейная Игровая ночь — то, что надо! — Она было расхохоталась, но, увидев его лицо, полное ужаса, попыталась сдержать смех.

— Мам, нет!!! Хуже ничего и быть не может! Особенно, если папа участвует! — это всё будет намного, намного хуже и травматичнее, чем подбитый глаз Тургона, подумал Тьелко.

Тут уж она не удержалась и расхохоталась в полный голос, улыбаясь ему.

— Тьелко, да я бы никогда и ни за что не позвала бы никого на Игровую ночь! Я сама едва её выношу! Я просто тебя дразню. — Его лицо вновь обрело цвет, и Нерданель продолжила: — Но я всё равно хочу познакомиться и с ней, и с Фингоном! Может, без папы, просто попьём с вами кофе в «Букинисте»?

Тьелко заметно расслабился.

— Вот это хорошая идея, мам, — он улыбнулся. — Уверен, Аредель тебе понравится.

— И я уверена! Мне всегда нравились Финголфин с Анайрэ, — она улыбнулась в ответ. — Уверена, что и дети у них чудесные. А теперь давай расскажи мне, что же ты для неё купил?

***

Фингон повесил в прихожей куртку и прошёл в гостиную. Там сидел Тургон, погружённый в книгу.

— Ты вообще с утра позу хоть раз менял? — спросил Фингон, плюхнувшись рядом с ним на диван.

Тургон поднял на него взгляд, под глазами его всё ещё виднелись побледневшие синяки.

— Официально заявляю: я пёк с мамой печенье и стирку ставил! — он наклонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на брата. — Машину купили?

Фингон фыркнул, откинулся затылком на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

— Честно говоря, нет. Отец вошёл в режим «поторгуемся», а дилер субару навстречу не пошёл. Машину, что мы смотрели вчера, они уже продали, и отец не хотел показывать, что готов на всё… и после пары часов их дебатов мы уехали, заявив, что теперь поедем смотреть хонды.

— А ты что делал, пока папа пытал дилера?

— Смотрел в холле «Белое Рождество»… женщина, у которой машина там была на ТО, не давала переключить канал, — Фингон застонал, и Тургон рассмеялся:

— И что теперь?

— А теперь отец собрался искать дилерские центры в интернете, посмотреть цены на ту модель, что я хочу, и вернуться в этот центр ближе к Новому году, когда им нужно будет добивать план продаж.

— Жить без всего этого не может, а?

— О да…

Они посидели пару минут в тишине, и потом Фингон повернулся к брату:

— А где все?

— Аргон у друга, а Аредель в душе, недавно пришла со спорта.

— Угу…

Тургон слегка поёрзал… напряжение, что царило сейчас между братом и сестрой приводило его в замешательство: никогда между ними такого не наблюдалось! Больной вопрос он решил не трогать, но ситуацию следовало прояснить. Если они не собирались говорить об этом сами, он вправе начать — в конце концов, частично всё это связано с ним самим.

— А вы, ребята, так с субботы и не поговорили?

Фингон опять прикрыл глаза, он прекрасно понимал, что Тургон говорит об Аредель.

— Типа того, — признался он.

— Я думаю, Финьо, тебе нужно поговорить с ней. Она очень дёргается по поводу всего этого с Маэдросом, — и он тут же предупреждающе поднял ладонь, сдерживая Фингона. — Я знаю, что тебя самого это не беспокоит, да, по правде, и меня тоже. Всё вышло случайно, хотя я и понимаю, что ты знаешь куда больше, чем говоришь. Я это понял. — И он провёл рукой по волосам. — Но и ты должен понять её: она с подозрением смотрит на Маэдроса из-за своей собственной истории! Просто поговори с ней, проясни всё, и вернитесь к вашему обычному дурацкому общению, хватит отбрыкиваться друг от друга.

Так Фингон и оказался на полу напротив двери в комнату Аредель, ожидая, когда она выйдет, и ждать пришлось не так уж и долго. Очень скоро она распахнула дверь, заметила его — и глаза её округлились.

— Можем поговорить? — спросил он. — Пожалуйста!

Она кивнула, и он прошёл за ней в комнату. Она уселась на кровати, прислонившись к стене, и скрестила руки на груди, выжидающе глядя на него. Сначала Фингон хотел сесть рядом, но потом решил дать ей побольше пространства — и сел на полу напротив, привалившись спиной к шкафу.

— Аредель, слушай… мне очень жаль, что я на тебя сорвался позавчера. Я знаю, тебя всё это беспокоит, но, правда же… — начал было говорить Фингон, но она его перебила.

— Беспокоит — это преуменьшение, Фингон! Замолчи на минутку и дай мне сказать, ок? — лоб её перерезала морщина.

— Ок, — кивнул он.

Она уставилась на него пронзительными синими глазами.

— Я знаю, он тебе нравится, я с первой же встречи с ним это поняла! И я вижу, и ты ему нравишься! Он кажется отличным парнем, и я с этим не спорю. Но мне не особенно хорошо от того, как он себя повёл в субботу. Во всём этом чувствуется какое-то скрытое насилие, и это меня беспокоит, Финьо. И я знаю, ты говорил, у него проблемы с контролем. И меня это нервирует! Если это о том, что он теряет контроль над собой… — в глазах её отразился застарелый страх. — Если у него такие проблемы с контролем, я очень за тебя волнуюсь!

Фингон посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Я понял, что ты волнуешься, но, обещаю, это совсем не то, что ты думаешь! У него нет проблем с гневом, это вообще не про такое! — он выдохнул и судорожно провёл рукой по волосам. — Просто некоторые вещи в отношении него работают как спусковые крючки… и получается такая реакция. Всё это ненарочно и имеет веские причины!

— Спусковые крючки?..

Фингон кивнул.

— Я, на самом деле, раньше не мог тебе всё это объяснить, так как и сам не знал всех подробностей. Но теперь мы всё обсудили. Маэдрос ужасно переживает из-за Тургона и всего этого. Но зная то, что я знаю сейчас, я понимаю, что и ты всё поймёшь, если я тебе расскажу.

— Расскажешь что? — Аредель опустила руки и села, зеркалом отражая позу Фингона.

— У Маэдроса была серьёзная психологическая травма. И у него осталось что-то вроде ПТСР. Повторяющиеся ночные кошмары. Определённые ситуации пробуждают в нём определённые реакции… — Фингон оперся затылком на дверцу шкафа, размышляя, с чего же начать. Впрочем, можно было и с самого начала. — Восемь-девять лет назад был убит его дед — машина сбила его и скрылась с места происшествия. Отец Маэдроса возбудил дело против компании-владельца грузовика. Дело тянулось несколько лет, были вовлечены и компания-владелец, и её владельцы. И потом семья Маэдроса начала получать письма с угрозами.

— Какими угрозами?

— Насилие к членам семьи, поджечь их дом, всё такое. Угрозы были вполне серьёзными, так что полиция охраняла их дом. А Маэдрос тогда был в Куивиэнен, — Фингон сдвинул брови и сжал кулаки… каждый раз, когда он даже вспоминал обо всём, что с Маэдросом случилось, он впадал в страшную ярость, а теперь ещё нужно было об этом и говорить! Но ему нужно было, чтобы Аредель поняла. — Маэдрос вышел на пробежку… и его похитили… — И он увидел, как глаза Аредель распахнулись. — Похитители его сильно избили… через пару часов полиция нашла его — им сообщили номер фургона, в котором его увезли, но ему пришлось провести несколько дней в больнице.

Фингон сделал паузу. Аредель выглядела потрясённой, лицо её побледнело, глаза казались огромными. Но ему нужно было закончить рассказ, чтобы она до конца всё поняла.

— Они схватили его сзади… заломили за спину руки — прямо как Тургон там, на игре. Так что он отреагировал совершенно машинально — попытался бороться, как тогда, давно… Вот это-то он и называет потерей контроля — такой захват запускает в нём эту реакцию, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Тьелко сказал, это он сам виноват, не предупредил Тургона, — тихо сказала Аредель.

— Да никто не виноват! Братья Маэдроса просто знают, что его лучше со спины не хватать, и это уже вошло у них в привычку. Не думаю, что им вообще пришло бы в голову упомянуть такое. Сам Маэдрос сначала пытался нас всех собрать в своей команде… теперь понятно, почему.

— Могу понять, почему он так отреагировал на схватившего его Тургона… — медленно проговорила Аредель. — Жаль, что никто не предупредил, но теперь всё понятно. — Она сдвинулась на краешек кровати, лицом к лицу с Фингоном. — Но что ещё лишает его контроля, а, Финьо? Ты сказал про кошмары и «определённые ситуации»… ты с ним точно в безопасности?

Фингон встал и пересел с ней рядом, обвив рукой её напряжённые плечи.

— У него ночные кошмары… нечасто, но всё равно случаются. И я знаю, что делать, когда ему снится такое. Он меня предупредил обо всём. Главное — не будить его неожиданно и не пугать. Врать не буду — он правда может выдать непредсказуемую реакцию, если такое сделать, — он стиснул её плечо. — Тьелко и Маглор первыми об этом узнали, в самом начале, пытаясь помочь ему и разбудить… теперь они уже не рискуют.

Фингон задумался, стоит ли рассказывать о своём собственном опыте. Это может её напугать… но он же решил быть честным до конца.

— Маэдрос всей этой темы вообще избегал, стараясь никогда со мной ночи не проводить… но когда я узнал о кошмарах, предложил ему, чтоб я с ним у него дома ночевал, чтобы он оставался как бы в привычном окружении. И я бы так лучше понимал, чего ожидать, и он бы привык ко мне тоже, — свободной рукой Фингон сжал покрывало. — Он поначалу даже пытался вообще не спать — так тревожился, что у него будет кошмар, и он на меня нападёт. Но один такой мы пережили, и я делал ровно то, что он велел, и всё было нормально. — Он выдохнул. — А вот потом, думаю, я расслабился… и он уснул в субботу у меня, головой у меня на коленях. А я не заметил, что он спит, и не проверил… и сделал точно то, чего он так боялся — неожиданно его разбудил.

Аредель до боли сжала его колено.

— Он сделал тебе больно?! Лучше скажи правду, Финьо, мне так будет легче!

Фингон накрыл её руку своей и посмотрел в глаза.

— Нет! Я его напугал, и он отреагировал резко, но ничего плохого мне не сделал. И он ужасно расстроился… а я почувствовал себя просто ужасно, ведь я не воспринял всерьёз его предупреждение. Я сам виноват.

— Да как ты вообще можешь говорить, что сам виноват! Вот именно насчёт этого-то, Фингон, я и волнуюсь!!!

Он сжал её руку.

— Я виноват, — повторил он. — Маэдрос предупреждал меня, чего ждать, проинструктировал, как себя вести и как не вести. А я облажался. Он спал. Кто может себя контролировать, когда спит!!! А с тем, что с ним стряслось, я и вообще не могу обвинять его за кошмары или за такие бурные реакции на неожиданные пробуждения!!!

— Да я не обвиняю. То, что с ним случилось, просто ужасно, и я понимаю, это не могло не оставить на нём следа. Но всё равно боюсь, что он может сделать тебе больно, Финьо! Не нарочно, теперь понимаю! — перебила она его, заметив, что он собирается что-то сказать. — Но нарочно это или нет, ты всё равно подвергаешь себя опасности, ставя в непредсказуемую ситуацию!

— Да всё вовсе не так плохо, как ты думаешь! Всё вполне предсказуемо: я же тебе говорил, что есть определённые спусковые крючки. Он большую часть из них чётко знает, и мы вместе через всё проходим. И у него месяцами не бывает кошмаров, они всё реже и реже. А я знаю, как себя вести в эти моменты и просто буду более ответственно следить за собой, — Фингон рассеянно пригладил волосы. — Это часть его, Аредель. И я принимаю его таким, какой он есть. Для меня нет разницы, если бы, допустим, у него была какая-то смертельно опасная аллергия или какая-то другая болезнь. И это моё дело, как его партнёра, знать о таком, быть бдительным и находиться рядом. И это именно то, что я и собираюсь со всем этим делать. Для меня нет разницы!

— Финьо, ты уверен? — глаза Аредель были всё так же широко распахнуты, и в них светилась очевидная тревога.

— Пожалуйста, ну поверь мне! Если ты пока не можешь верить Маэдросу, так верь мне! Я знаю, что делаю, и опасности для меня нет. Я с этим справляюсь!

— Поверю тебе, Финьо, на слово, но и ты мне поверь: если я узнаю, что ты со мной не откровенен, я из тебя всю эту херню лично выбью!

— Буду иметь в виду, — улыбнулся Фингон и притянул Аредель ближе. — Я знаю, что ты тревожишься. Поверь, Маэдрос тоже тревожится! Мне потребовались все мои таланты, чтобы убедить его позволить мне ночевать с ним. Я тебе говорил — он вначале вообще отказывался спать, потому что слишком боялся.

Она посмотрела на него со слабой улыбкой.

— Нашли себе какое-нибудь другое занятие вместо сна, м?

Фингон пнул её в лодыжку и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ну, мы разобрались. Всё в порядке. Обещаю тебе. Его единственная проблема с контролем — его собственные попытки держать всё под контролем и со всем справляться в одиночку. Но со мной-то такое не пройдёт, а? Вообще-то, он даже перебарщивает в своих попытках убедиться, что не слишком сильно претендует на моё время и всё такое.

— Плохая идея — справляться с таким в одиночку…

— Знаю, — Фингон поцеловал её в лоб. — Ты слишком долго сама так делала.

— Да. Вот почему я так волнуюсь за тебя.

— И это знаю. Но тут совсем другая история, точно тебе говорю! Я в безопасности. И он безопасен. И мы вдвоём всё это решаем. Он больше не будет делать это один.

Она обвила руками его талию и уронила голову ему на плечо.

— Как ему с тобой повезло, Финьо…

— Нам обоим друг с другом повезло. И я не шучу!

Она откинулась назад, задумчиво глядя на него.

— Так значит, у тебя правда настоящие отношения, а, Финьо? Сколько уже прошло? Два месяца? Для тебя это прямо рекорд!

— Время не имеет значения. Между нами есть связь. Я никогда такого ни к кому не чувствовал, Аредель! Я хочу с ним проводить времени всё больше и больше! Я скучаю по нему каждый день! Обычно я очень требователен к своей территории, к личному времени, но с Маэдросом…

— Да я уж поняла, — усмехнулась она. — И счастлива за тебя, и мне стало легче оттого, что больше не надо так за тебя волноваться. — Она пихнула его в плечо. — Тьелко говорит, ты практически переехал к ним в Форменос.

— Тьелко стоило бы своими делами заниматься, — огрызнулся Фингон.

— Ну, раз ты в его доме, Финьо, это и его дело.

Похоже, настал подходящий момент, чтобы перейти к другому вопросу, который затронул Маэдрос.

— Кстати, о Тьелко… Аредель, что между вами?

— Ты о чём?

— Вы пара, просто встречаетесь, или это всего лишь флирт?

При этих словах Фингона краска бросилась в лицо Аредель.

— Точно не всего лишь флирт, Финьо, мне нравится Тьелко… очень нравится, — она принялась теребить прядь волос. — Я никогда ни с кем из парней не чувствовала себя так уютно. Конечно, мы далеко друг от друга живём, и это немного всё портит, но зато и позволяет развиваться всему медленно — что и хорошо! Я не хочу ничего торопить, потому что… я думаю… думаю, я бы и правда хотела, чтобы мы с ним стали парой.

— А он знает об этом? Что это не просто флирт?

— Нет, я ничего такого не говорила ему, — призналась Аредель.

— А для него, думаешь, это то же самое?

Она покачала головой, на лице её проступила нежность.

— О нет, он очень ясно дал понять, что для него это не просто флирт.

— А тебе не кажется, что было бы хорошей идеей и ему дать понять, что для тебя это не просто игра?

Она села прямо и нахмурилась.

— А чего это ты такое спрашиваешь? Он что-то сказал?

Блин! Вот что случается, когда влезаешь в отношения других людей, подумал Фингон. Надо притормозить, прояснить намерения и вернуться к цели.

— Нет, конечно! Просто Маэдрос как-то упомянул, что Тьелко, под его брутальной внешностью, настоящий романтик. Думаю, Маэдрос не хочет, чтобы ты разбила его брату сердце.

— Маэдрос и мне это говорил, — взгляд её опять смягчился. — Я и не собираюсь.

— Ну и хорошо. Потому что я лично считаю, что он от тебя без ума.

— Вот и отлично, — усмехнулась Аредель.

Вернувшись мыслями к тому, что сказала Аредель до этого, Фингон всерьёз озадачился.

— Маэдрос тебе сказал не разбивать сердце его брату? Это когда это? И с чего вдруг?

— А тогда же, когда я сказала ему вести себя с тобой бережно! В тот вечер, когда я у них ночевала из-за снегопада. Вы с Тьелко спали, а мы с Маэдросом воспользовались случаем кое-что прояснить.

— Ты его запугивала!

— Вовсе нет! Я просто сказала ему, лучше бы он не разбивал тебе сердца!

Фингон застонал и плюхнулся спиной на кровать, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так поступила! И, уверен, ты первая завела речь, даже не спорь! Я тебя знаю — и Маэдроса знаю! Он ни за что бы сам такую тему не поднял!

Аредель наклонилась к нему и пихнула в грудь.

— Ну конечно, я была первой! Ты никогда так не втюривался ни в кого, и я хотела удостовериться, что он не пытается просто затащить тебя в постель!

— Ха! — фыркнул Фингон. — Тут ты дала маху! Это уж скорее я пытался его в постель затащить! Но он продолжал избегать ночевок, как бы прямо я ему ни намекал… из-за своих ночных кошмаров.

— А мне ты говорил, что тебе нормально не торопиться, когда я спрашивала! — Аредель толкнула его в плечо.

— Да, мне и было нормально! Потому что Маэдрос не торопился, а я не собирался на него давить! Но если бы он захотел немножко ускориться, я бы сопротивляться не стал.

— Финьо, всё, мне больше знать об этом не надо!

Он сел, опершись на локти, и посмотрел на неё.

— Так ты пообещала не разбивать сердце Тьелко, а он пообещал не разбивать моё? На том и порешили?

— Типа того!

— Что ж, ладно, раз уж у нас тут день признаний, я должен признаться ещё кое-в чём, — лицо Фингона посерьёзнело.

— В чём?

— Я сказал Маэдросу, что ты расстроилась из-за субботы и что я хотел бы рассказать тебе всю его историю, чтобы попытаться заставить тебя понять, что в нём нет ничего дурного.

Теперь уже Аредель рухнула на кровать и застонала.

— О-ох, и теперь он меня считает полной сукой, да?

— Да нет, вообще наоборот! Он был уверен, что вы, ребята, так и отреагируете, когда узнаете об его кошмарах и всём остальном. Что вы испугаетесь за меня и перестанете ему верить.

— И я только доказала, что он прав. Блин, Финьо! Я чувствую себя такой идиоткой!

— Да не надо! Маэдрос-то как раз думал, это абсолютно оправданно! Я ему говорил, это чушь собачья, но похоже, он всё-таки был прав. — Фингон выдохнул и продолжил: — Но и это ещё не всё.

— И что ещё? — она развернулась к нему.

А вот это уже будет самая трудная часть, Фингон понимал.

— Я ему сказал, что у тебя были сложные отношения, из-за которых ты стала тревожиться и бояться таких ситуаций. И что, если ты узнаешь об его прошлом, это поможет тебе его понять лучше.

— Что именно ты ему сказал, Фингон?! — Аредель, побледнев, опять села, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Что у тебя был парень, у которого были проблемы с контролем, и что всё стало ещё хуже, когда ты с ним рассталась.

— Ты рассказал ему!!!

— Да, прости… я должен был сначала спросить у тебя. Я пытался как-то ему показать, что у вас есть что-то общее… но да, мне следовало попросить у тебя разрешения. Прости меня, Аредель, — Фингон тоже сел. — Он никому не скажет, я тебе обещаю!

Она какое-то время пристально смотрела на него и затем кивнула.

— Нет, всё нормально. Я, конечно, не особо рада, что ты меня сначала не спросил, но я понимаю, почему ты рассказал ему. Я и правда лучше его поняла, узнав его историю, так что, может, и он сможет понять, откуда ноги растут и у моих тревог.

— Я так и подумал, когда решил ему сказать, — Фингон встретился с ней взглядом. Опять пришёл хороший момент поднять вопрос о Тьелко. — Так значит, зная историю Маэдроса, ты теперь и правда оцениваешь всё иначе?

— Ага.

— И для меня всё иначе, если я понимаю, что корень всего этого — в его прошлом, и почему он реагирует так или иначе — я не понимал этого, пока не узнал.

— Ага… — в голосе её прозвучала вопросительная нотка.

— Я просто задумался, а не стоит ли и Тьелко узнать о том, что с тобой произошло тогда, в прошлом. Почему кое-что, что случилось на этой неделе, так тебя напрягло. Вроде ты уже с ним об этом поговорила немножко?

Она притянула колени к груди, свернувшись в клубочек, и ответила:

— Я сказала ему, что расстроилась из-за Маэдроса. А он сказал, мне не о чем беспокоиться, но чужие секреты рассказать он не может.

— Он прав по обоим пунктам. Маэдрос мне велел рассказать тебе, что с ним случилось. А ты не думаешь, что есть смысл рассказать Тьелко, почему именно тебя всё это беспокоит? Если он и правда хочет, чтобы ваши отношения развивались, ему стоит знать… хотя бы часть.

— Но это же не единственная причина, почему я волновалась, сам знаешь.

— Знаю. Но она играет важную роль, пусть это и всего лишь часть причины, — мягко сказал Фингон.

Она посмотрела вниз, сдвинув брови.

— Я чувствую себя такой дурой, что позволила всему этому произойти…

— Это не ты не позволила! Это случилось из-за того, что он делал! И это точно стоит рассказать Тьелко, потому что, как ни крути, у тебя есть свои спусковые крючки.

Она опять перевела на него взгляд.

— Нет у меня никаких крючков!

— Аредель. История с Маэдросом как раз об этом. Ты бы не расстроилась так сильно, если бы тема потери контроля не заставила тебя думать о твоём прошлом, даже подсознательно!

— Я просто беспокоилась о тебе!

— Да, так. Но вот Тургона вообще ничего не смутило — а ведь это ему прилетело! И Аргон тоже не напрягся ничуть.

Она нахмурилась сильнее.

— Аргон ещё ребёнок! А Тургон никогда ничего не воспринимает всерьёз!

Он нахмурился в ответ.

— Ты же сама знаешь, что это неправда. Аргон, пожалуй, из нас самый зрелый, а Тургон почти всё воспринимает всерьёз! Знаешь ты это! Понимаю, ты хочешь избежать разговоров о том, что случилось, но это всё равно влияет на твоё восприятие вещей, нравится тебе это или нет.

— Предлагаешь мне пойти к отцу Финрода, чтобы «проработать» это, как хотели мама с папой?! — рявкнула Аредель. — Не нужно мне ничего прорабатывать! Всё кончено, всё позади, и у меня всё нормально!

— Если у тебя всё нормально, так и не будет проблем рассказать об этом Тьелко. Для него ведь важно знать, что есть ситуации, которые могут тебя беспокоить. Поверь мне! Общение станет куда легче — я сам это выяснил, пройдя очень непростой путь, — Фингон положил ладонь поверх её сцепленных рук. — Я не говорю, что тебе нужно к Финарфину. Я просто говорю о том, что, пожалуй, хорошая идея — объяснить Тьелко, что тебе — как и ему! — ваши отношения важны, и что, может, хорошая идея также — рассказать ему, что у тебя был не такой уж в прошлом и хороший опыт, потому для вас медленное сближение и подходит! Поверь мне, я сам практически уверен, что и у него тоже были в прошлом не самые лучшие отношения.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — на лице Аредель появилось любопытство.

— Маэдрос что-то говорил такое, вот я и решил, ясно? Тьелко может сам тебе всё рассказать, если ты поднимешь тему!

— Ясно… Я над этим подумаю, но ничего обещать не буду!

— Ладно. Хотя бы подумай, — Фингон потянул её в объятия и был вознаграждён ответными. — Я люблю тебя, хотя иногда ты для меня такой геморрой!!!

— И я тебя люблю, идиотина! — Аредель положила голову ему на плечо.

Финарфин, думал в этот момент Фингон. И отец о нём говорил. Маэдрос же говорил, что думает, не вернуться ли в терапию. Может, и правда, отец Финрода — хороший вариант. Но как об этом заговорить! Впрочем, об этом можно подумать и потом.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В своё время cinemairon нарисовала руссингон-арт: https://68.media.tumblr.com/e34cc829a72d8bec860420f5eb3fb0be/tumblr_osyaf7CFl51tpw2rao1_540.jpg - который автор обыграла в этой главе. А позже уже другая художница, ~Mellaril, нарисовала к этой главе иллюстрацию: https://sun1-13.userapi.com/c831409/v831409346/2b9af/_WDxx-2LsD4.jpg, которую нашла Sindefara!

_Форменос, день после Рождества_

Маэдрос бросил взгляд на часы: до пяти оставалась буквально пара минут. В дни между Рождеством и Новым годом он закрывал магазин чуть пораньше. Фингон прислал смс, ещё когда выехал из Тириона. Поезд прибудет с минуты на минуту.

Он улыбнулся, подумав о поезде. Утро Сочельника Фингон провёл в дилер-центре за просмотром старых рождественских фильмов — точно, как Маэдрос и предсказывал. Но машину не купил. Финголфин не удовлетворился условиями и прибегнул к старому трюку с отказом в надежде получить потом предложение получше. Маэдрос не был удивлён и этим, Феанор поступил бы на его месте точно так же.

В магазине он был один, за последние полчаса сюда не забрело ни одного покупателя, и Маэдрос уже выключал компьютеры, когда услышал, как звякнул колокольчик над входной дверью. Он поднял взгляд — и увидел Фингона, с раскрасневшимися от ветра щеками и сползшей, как обычно, на макушку шапкой. И не удержался от улыбки.

— Приве-ет… — Фингон плюхнул на стойку большую сумку, встал на цыпочки, потянулся через столешницу и наградил Маэдроса холодным поцелуем.

— Счастливого дня-после-Рождества!

Маэдрос обвил Фингона руками и наклонил голову за новым поцелуем.

— Мм-м… и тебе того же! Ты весь ледяной! Не надо было тебя заставлять заезжать за ужином.

— Да почему нет! Это ж по пути со станции! — Фингон поднял на Маэдроса глаза. — Но тебе точно надо было дать мне за него заплатить! Мне там сказали, что всё уже заранее оплачено!

— Ну, мне такое только в радость! В конце концов, я тебя заставил ходить по морозу и забирать его! «Тарас» ближе, конечно, но сегодня я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты опять впал в углеводную кому! — с усмешкой сказал Маэдрос.

— Тогда прогулка того стоила! Я точно скоро не засну! Кажется, мы вместе не были целую вечность!

— Давай, я тут всё запру, и поедем домой.

Дороги были пусты, и Маэдросу было удобно держать Фингона за руку всю дорогу.

— Ну, как твоё Рождество, хорошо всё? — спросил он.

— Ага. Всё отлично. Порадуйся: Тургон уже похож на человека, а Аредель просила передать, что извиняется, что повела себя как мегера! — весело отозвался Фингон.

— Так ты поговорил с ней?

— Ну да! Мы всё прояснили! Ей очень жаль, что она поторопилась тебя судить, с учётом её-то истории! — Фингон сжал ладонь Маэдроса. — Спасибо, что разрешил ей всё рассказать.

— Спасибо, что вселил в меня силы на такое, — откровенно ответил Маэдрос и погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Она сегодня встречается с Тьелко.

— Да, я в курсе. Ну и хорошо. Не потребовалось ни угрожать, ни подкупать — он и сам сюда не заявится.

Фингон расхохотался.

— Я бы и сам подкупил его, лишь бы он держался подальше! — и слегка посерьёзнел, развернувшись к Маэдросу. — Думаю, она собирается быть с ним пооткровеннее.

— Это же хорошо? — Маэдрос метнул взгляд в сторону Фингона. Тот кивнул.

— Для неё это не просто игра. Она и правда серьёзно к нему относится. Конечно, она такая юная, для отношений рановато… но её чувства к нему и правда сильны. — Он улыбнулся. — И кто бы знал, что мы окажемся такими отличными сводниками!

В дом они вошли рука об руку, Маэдрос нёс еду, а Фингон — свой рюкзак. Фингон сбросил куртку с плеч — и тут же обнаружился, что Маэдрос пялится на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Да что? Никогда не видел рождественский свитер, что ли? — для пущего эффекта Фингон покрутился вокруг своей оси.

— Да видел, видел… — невозможно было без содрогания смотреть на ярко-синий кошмар с вывязанными на нём ёлками, снежинками и кривобоким оленем, который Фингон с такой гордостью носил. Свитер был омерзителен, но, чёрт возьми, от него глаза Фингона казались Маэдросу ещё синее обычного. Жутко несправедливо, что кто-то может так великолепно выглядеть в столь уродливой одежде! Тут Маэдроса посетила тревожная мысль.

— Э-э… ты же не сам себе его купил? — ляпнул он и тут же мысленно обругал себя.

— Да конечно же нет, тупой ты идиотина, конечно, не сам!!! Ты за кого меня принимаешь! — Фингон сощурился. — Серьёзно думал, что я могу это чудовище сам себе купить?

— Нет, нет! — Маэдрос замахал руками. — Просто представить не могу, кто мог тебя одарить таким. Жуть же!

— Да Финрод! В первый же год, как мы сняли квартиру. Нашёл его на какой-то распродаже и счёл себя очень умным. И я его каждое Рождество теперь ношу, чтобы всех бесить, — весёлый взгляд Фингона слегка потускнел, и теперь Фингон выглядел даже робко. — Я думал тебя посмешить…

— Прости! Не хотел быть грубым… просто не ожидал увидеть тебя в таком ужасном рождественском свитере… — Маэдрос протянул руку и погладил Фингона по щеке. — На твой обычный стиль непохоже…

— Уж надеюсь! — парировал Фингон и пристально посмотрел на Маэдроса. — Но, похоже, тебе не смешно, а ты в шоке! У тебя что, у самого в прошлом есть какая-то ужасная история про такие свитера? — поддразнил он.

— Тьелко купил нам всем пару лет назад ужаснейшие свитера, — сморщился Маэдрос. — Типа, по приколу. Даже родителям! Отец решил, что это просто здорово, а мать заставила всех надеть эти свитера для семейного фото. — Он повернулся к Фингону с выражением явного ужаса на лице. — Всё было бы не так плохо, если бы она не использовала это фото как рождественскую открытку на будущий год…

Стоило догадаться, что Фингон возрыдает от смеха…

— Тебе-то хорошо, — пожаловался Маэдрос. — Ты-то можешь носить этого монстра и выглядеть при этом сногсшибательно! А меня заставили надеть «вырви глаз» — зелёный свитер с огромным оленем, который, по виду, был абсолютно пьян! Да ещё и с мигающим красным носом… — он уязвлённо зыркнул на Фингона, который продолжал неудержимо хихикать.

— Прости, прости, — Фингон попытался собраться. — Звучит ужасно!

Маэдрос искоса взглянул на него.

— А свитер Маглора проигрывал песню «Санта Клаус приходит в город»*, когда нажимали на нос Санты…

Это было последней каплей, и от смеха Фингон буквально взвыл.

— Надо ли говорить, что на него каждую минуту кто-то нажимал, — Маэдрос и сам принялся смеяться. Фингон придвинулся ближе и нырнул к Маэдросу в объятия.

— Прости, что я над тобой смеялся, — он заправил Маэдросу за ухо выбившуюся прядь. — Этот свитер ещё у тебя?

Маэдрос застонал.

— Да где-то тут, в доме! Мама не перестаёт надеяться, что мы в одно прекрасное рождественское утро их напялим! Думаю, Маглор на своём таки сломал эту кнопку, — он нежно поглядел на Фингона сверху вниз. — А вот твой мне нравится! — Маэдрос мягко провёл ладонью по вывязанным на груди Фингона фигурам. — Так подчёркивает цвет твоих глаз…

Им потребовалось ещё несколько минут, чтобы оторваться друг от друга и наконец отправиться на кухню.

— Может, просто поедим прямо тут? — Маэдрос водрузил сумку с едой на кухонную стойку.

— Да мне всё равно! Я просто рад, что мы, наконец, тут и одни! — Фингон кинул рюкзак на свободный кухонный стул, встал позади Маэдроса, обнял его за талию и прижался щекой к его спине. — Как я скучал…

— И я… — Маэдрос тем временем выкладывал еду на стойку. Затем он развернулся к Фингону лицом. — Обещаю, у нас будет куча времени наедине! — И усмехнулся, глядя на Фингона сверху вниз. — Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз… но теперь-то уже можно сказать! Маглор предложил завтра за меня поработать, так что у меня отгул! Считаю, это нам рождественский подарок!

— Я перед ним в долгу! — Фингон крепче сжал талию Маэдроса. — И в огромном!

— Давай поедим. А потом продолжим у камина в библиотеке…

Они быстро прикончили тайскую еду, заказанную Маэдросом.

— Не хочешь отнести наверх свой рюкзак, пока я тут убираюсь?

— Нет, у меня тут есть для тебя кое-что!

— Тогда подожди тут минутку, ладно? Я пойду разожгу камин.

— А можно с тобой?

Маэдрос, казалось, застеснялся.

— Лучше не надо… я хочу, чтобы ты там оказался, когда огонь уже разгорится, и всё будет готово…

Фингон озадаченно кивнул.

— Мне стоит ожидать чего-то особенного?

— Да ничего такого, на самом деле, — махнул рукой Маэдрос, — просто согласись со мной и всё.

— Ну ладно…

Фингон открыл рюкзак и вытащил из внутреннего кармана билеты на «Спамалот» и слегка помятый подарочный пакет с футболкой, которую купил Маэдросу. А потом бросил рюкзак обратно на стул и попытался унять нетерпение.

Но Маэдрос вернулся достаточно скоро. Он протянул руку к Фингону и переплёл его пальцы со своими.

— Знаю, тебе нравится библиотека… поэтому я подумал, мы можем попраздновать Рождество там. Когда тут жил дедушка, мы всегда ставили ёлку именно в ней… — впервые при Фингоне Маэдрос вспомнил о деде без нотки грусти. И Фингон пошёл вслед за Маэдросом в библиотеку — и глаза его широко распахнулись: потрескивая, горел огонь, и яркими огоньками сверкала рождественская ёлка!

— Это ты… для меня?..

Маэдрос кивнул и притянул Фингона к себе.

— И когда ты только время сегодня нашёл! Я думал, ты весь день работал!

— Я приезжал сюда во вторник утром, чтобы установить её, — Маэдрос крепче сжал пальцы Фингона.

— Поверить не могу, сколько хлопот ради сегодняшнего вечера! Даже не знаю, что и сказать… — Фингон потянул Маэдроса на себя, и губы их встретились. — Спасибо… — шёпотом сказал он.

— Наше первое Рождество… — в серебряных глазах Маэдроса отразились языки пламени из камина. — Я хотел, чтобы оно было особенным…

Первое Рождество… в груди у Фингона от этих слов потеплело. Он надеялся, что оно станет первым в череде многих.

— Первое из многих, — позволил он себе озвучить эти мысли.

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — откликнулся Маэдрос.

Фингон подошёл к ёлке, потянув за руку Маэдроса за собой, и принялся изучать игрушки на ней.

— В жизни не видел таких звёзд, — он махнул рукой на восьмиконечную звезду, гордо венчавшую макушку ели.

— Она единственная в своём роде, — улыбнулся Маэдрос. — Её много лет назад сделал отец.

— Он умеет работать по металлу? — Фингон наклонился к ёлке.

— Он всё понемножку умеет, — рассмеялся Маэдрос. — Металл, стекло, ювелирка, работа по дереву. Что ни назови! Думаю, нет ремесла, которое он не в состоянии освоить.

— А я думал, он инженер.

— Ну да. Но это не останавливает его от постоянных экспериментов на других поприщах. Если что-то пробуждает его интерес, он отдаётся этому всецело, — Маэдрос покачал головой. — Потому-то мама и заставила его построить мастерскую на заднем дворе. Она хотела, чтобы он был от дома подальше, а любопытные подростки не совали туда нос. Никогда не знаешь, над чем отец работает прямо сейчас…

Фингон углядел на ёлке три сверкающих стеклянных шара.

— Тоже его работа? Как это они так светятся? Они же не подключены к гирлянде, насколько я вижу!

— Я точно не знаю, как они сделаны. Он специально учился стеклодувному мастерству… но у них есть и какая-то способность отражать свет из другого источника, вот и кажется, что он исходит прямо из них самих. — Маэдрос посмотрел на изящные стеклянные украшения. — Не знаю, как ему это удалось, но вот повторить их он уже не смог.

— Маэдрос, они же просто потрясающие, да всё это потрясающе!

Маэдрос обнял Фингона за плечи.

— Всё вышло лучше, чем я думал. Сейчас, к тому же, темно, и ты не видишь, что мне пришлось сотворить, чтобы ёлка не заваливалась — она привязана к стене, — он искоса глянул на Фингона. — Прости, что порчу такими словами волшебство…

— Да ничего ты не портишь, наоборот, это доказывает, что ты абсолютно гениальный придурок! Гениальный придурок, которого я люблю… — Фингон улыбнулся Маэдросу, подняв к нему лицо. — Твою рыболовную леску я не заметил, а вот пару подарков под ёлкой — углядел! Это для меня? Или просто декорация для красоты?

— Ну конечно же, для тебя! — Маэдрос наклонился и взял с пола маленький подарочный пакет и книгу, обёрнутую в бумагу. — Ты как маленький ребёнок! — засмеялся он. — Видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо!

— Обожаю открывать подарки! И люблю смотреть, как их открывают другие! — Фингон потащил Маэдроса на диван, и они уселись там, с подарками на коленях. И он протянул Маэдросу маленький пакет. — Это вот — просто для прикола, только часть подарка в одном стиле и такая… как бы глупая.

Маэдрос раскрыл папиросную бумагу — и вытащил ярко-красную футболку. Он развернул её и громко расхохотался. Это была картинка из Монти Пайтоновского «Министерства глупых походок»**.

— Так значит, про «глупую» ты говорил буквально! — Маэдрос потянул через голову пуловер, на минуту предоставив обзору Фингона свою голую грудь, а затем надел новую футболку. — Мне она так нравится!

— А мне просто сразу напоминает о том вечере… О нашем первом свидании…

— А вот я думаю, наше первое свидание — это тот поход в кафе на кофе! — Маэдрос поставил перед Фингоном собственный подарок.

Фингона снова затопило тепло, и он наклонился, заглядывая в пакет у себя на коленях. И, как и Маэдрос, развернул папиросную бумагу — и вытащил шерстяную шапочку, синюю с золотом.

— Я заметил, что твои шапки никогда не сидят на положенном им месте, и ты всегда замерзаешь! И решил, что так тебе будет потеплее! — Маэдрос залился слабым румянцем.

Фингон надел шапку и потянул за золотые шерстяные косички вниз, чтобы шапка сидела поплотнее. И правда, что за чудо: она осталась на своём месте и не поползла вверх, как обычно делали все шапки на его кудрях.

— Мне нравится, очень! С головы не сползает, как обычно… так уютно и сидит хорошо, прямо шерстяной шлем!

— Ну, как-то так, — Маэдрос не удержался от улыбки, глядя на Фингона: волосы того чуть выбивались из-под шапки, но вот уши были плотно прикрыты, золото вязаных кос контрастировало с чёрными как вороново крыло прядями… и выглядело всё это просто сногсшибательно.

— Ну, опять моя очередь! — Фингон вручил ему конверт с билетами. — Как я сказал, всё в одном стиле!

Маэдрос аккуратно распечатал конверт и ещё громче захохотал, когда увидел билеты на «Спамалот».

— А я видел рекламные афиши и подумал, здорово было бы пойти! Но поверить не могу, что ты достал билеты!

— Оно только в марте, но я уверен, что ожидание того стоит.

Маэдрос взглянул на билеты в поисках даты. Сердце в груди бухнуло. Фингон купил билеты на шоу за три месяца вперёд… для них обоих. Это куда больше всяких слов показывало его уверенность в том, что они будут вместе, и Маэдрос дрожащими руками спрятал билеты обратно в конверт. Никогда бы он не подумал, что такое возможно, когда принял у Фингона заказ на книгу тогда, давно, в день их знакомства, и всё зашло куда дальше его самых смелых надежд. Он справился с дрожью и передал Фингону обёрнутую в бумагу книгу.

— Тяжёлое! — улыбнулся Фингон. — Хм-м… интересно… неужели этот симпатичный владелец книжного магазина, с которым я встречаюсь, купил мне книгу? — Он подмигнул Маэдросу и разорвал обёртку. И у него перехватило дыхание — перед ним был труд всей жизни Сафди, кульминация его карьеры архитектора — всё, сведённое воедино в один массивный арт-бук. Он с ошеломлённым видом поднял на Маэдроса глаза. — Поверить не могу, что ты сумел её разыскать!!! И достать! Мне!

— Ну, у владельцев книжных магазинов есть свои способы находить книги. А так как это уже раньше мне сослужило такую отличную службу, я решил, что дело вновь того стоит. Ну давай же, открывай! Знаю-знаю, как ты хочешь посмотреть, что там внутри!

Фингона, похоже, это задело.

— Конечно, хочу, но сегодняшний вечер — наше время друг для друга!

— Тогда давай посмотрим вместе, — примирительно сказал Маэдрос. — Я уже пытался в неё заглянуть вчера, в «Букинисте», но Эрестор нарявкал на меня, типа, хватит пачкать своими отпечатками пальцев книгу, и отобрал до того, как я успел что-то рассмотреть.

Фингон снял шапку и подвинулся ближе к Маэдросу. Книга разместилась на коленях обоих, и он открыл её, и потом какое-то время медленно листал страницы, наслаждаясь иллюстрациями. Вскоре он бережно закрыл её и аккуратно положил на столик перед собой, подтянул ноги под себя и опустил голову Маэдросу на плечо, ощутив, как и вокруг его плеч обвилась рука, притягивая его ближе. И Фингон положил руку Маэдросу на спину, устремил взгляд на мерцающие огоньки на ёлке и ощутил такое удовлетворение…

— Спасибо… — прошептал он. — Спасибо тебе за то, что сделал этот вечер идеальным…

— Ну, ещё рано говорить.

— Нет, уже идеально! Всё идеально! — и Фингон почувствовал прикосновение губ Маэдроса к своим волосам и уютно устроился в тепле от его тела рядом.

— Если бы ты спросил меня в тот день, когда вошёл в мой книжный, могу ли я представить себе такой вечер, как сегодняшний — я бы сказал «нет!» Из той точки, в какой я был тогда, такое казалось немыслимым.

— Да и я бы так сказал… я в тот день вёл себя как полный придурок, и пары слов связать не мог. Да и в следующий раз не лучше. До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты меня на кофе пригласил.

— Я и сам не верю. Я обычно вовсе не такой, — признался Маэдрос, нежно поглаживая плечо Фингона и собираясь с мыслями. — Я так давно не чувствовал даже капельки хоть какого-то интереса к кому-нибудь. А потом пришёл ты — и у меня словно дух перехватило. — Он одарил Фингона лёгким, как выдох, поцелуем в волосы. — Я был заинтригован, заинтересовался… и во второй раз это придало мне смелости. Я подумал, что, может, больше тебя не увижу, так что плохого тогда в том, что я буду чуть посмелей? А если и я тебе нравлюсь, может, мы сможем приятно провести время… ну, недолго…

Фингон фыркнул.

— Да не из-за тебя, я же тебе говорил… если у меня что и было, то ненадолго, случайное, пустое, без обязательств. Я был просто неспособен на большее. До тебя, — Маэдрос выдохнул и улёгся затылком на спинку дивана. — Всё изменилось тем вечером, когда мы пошли в «Нэвраст». Как будто всё стало правильным, будто деталька паззла встала на место. Но это меня и напугало, когда я осознал, что происходит. Потому что я знал: я не смогу справиться со всем этим, и, как бы ты мне ни нравился, груз моих эмоциональных проблем слишком велик, чтобы я мог сделать следующий шаг.

— А я всё думал, что же происходит. Казалось, я тебе нравлюсь, на самом деле нравлюсь, но когда я тебе показывал, что хочу двигаться быстрее, ты будто делал шаг назад. — Фингон поднял голову и посмотрел на Маэдроса. — Но я и сам тебе не облегчал задачу. Финрод всё говорил мне, что я посылаю тебе двойные послания: приглашаю и вместе с тем ною, как занят, как занят. Но я ненарочно же!

— Но отступить назад я не мог. Я не хотел отрывать тебя от работы, но и не мог перестать видеться с тобой, пусть мне и не хватало смелости быть с тобой честным и пытаться идти вперёд.

— Ну, у тебя была очень веская причина опасаться, а я просто пёр вперёд как танк, и от этого тебе было плохо! Меня самого удивило, как же я хотел быть с тобой. Я тебе говорил… меня всегда устраивали короткие романы и случайные связи, но что-то большее никогда не привлекало. — Фингон опять взглянул на Маэдроса. — На самом деле, я даже не задумывался, почему так… просто легко всё было списывать на то, что я страшно занят, и времени на что-то с обязательствами просто нет… но не думаю, что и вправду в этом было дело…

— Да нет, не было мне плохо от этого, мне от самого себя плохо было! Думаю, больше всего меня пугало, что влечение к тебе перешло все границы просто физического. Я уже не мог всё свести к сексу… случайный секс — одно дело, но вот с тобой я ощутил связь, которая была куда большим… что-то новое для меня, такое неожиданное, и я просто не мог разобраться в этих чувствах. — Маэдрос закрыл глаза, продолжая поглаживать плечо Фингона.

— Как же мне повезло, что ты тогда уехал на свадьбу, а то я ведь никогда бы не узнал о твоих чувствах!

Маэдрос открыл глаза и повернулся к Фингону лицом:

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я смутился, когда ты пришёл потом в магазин и вёл себя вдруг так уверенно, так явно показывая, что стремишься к развитию отношений. Я не знал, что и думать!

— Да, какая же важная тема! У меня просто дух захватывает, когда я думаю, как близки мы были к тому, чтобы всё у нас так и не состоялось…

— Даже думать не хочу! — поёжился Маэдрос.

— Маэдрос, я люблю тебя! Я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал такого! И я всё, что угодно, готов сделать для наших отношений! — Фингон ухмыльнулся ему. — И даже познакомиться с твоим отцом.

Маэдрос застонал.

— Ох, тебе рано или поздно придётся. Хотя, не думаю, что всё будет так уж плохо — потому что как только он познакомится с тобой, ты просто не можешь ему не понравиться!

— А вот я твою уверенность не разделяю! Но сделаю, что должен, потому что отношения с тобой стоят даже гнева Феанора.

— Зачем вообще мы о моём отце говорим! Я могу придумать куда менее запретные темы!

— Например?

— Например, как мы завтрашний день проведём! На работу мне не надо. А тебе зачем-нибудь в Тирион надо?

— Низачем, насколько мне известно. И я могу придумать кое-какие способы провести наш завтрашний день — но все они вообще-то не включают в себя необходимость вылезать из постели, не говоря уже о выходе из дома! — Фингон изогнул бровь.

— Ну, когда-то выбираться из постели всё же придётся.

— Зануда!

— А прямо сейчас мы зря тратим и огонь в камине, и рождественскую ёлку! — заметил Маэдрос.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Фингон. Ответом ему были губы Маэдроса, накрывшие его губы, и пальцы, пробравшиеся в его волосы. Фингон подвинулся, чтобы удобнее было касаться Маэдроса, тот растянулся на дальнем конце дивана, и Фингон улёгся ему на грудь. Время от времени они обменивались тёплыми поцелуями и жарким дыханием.

— Люблю тебя, мой Майтимо, — пробормотал Фингон, уронив голову Маэдросу на грудь.

— И я люблю тебя, мой Кано, — послышался нежный ответ, и Маэдрос обнял его. И так они смотрели на прогорающий огонь в камине, довольно нежась в объятиях друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Санта Клаус приходит в город» - очень популярная рождественская песня в США, у неё даже есть русскоязычная страничка в Википедии: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus_Is_Coming_to_Town , а послушать её, в исполнении Эллы Фитцджералд (увы, не Маглора) можно тут:  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/4133324/track/5975035?from=serp  
> Сравним её по популярности с нашей «В лесу родилась ёлочка», и станут понятны страдания Маэдроса.
> 
> **все глупые походки Монти Пайтон можно посмотреть на картинке: http://www.rudata.ru/w/images/4/4a/Silly_walk.png. А само коротенькое видео здесь: https://ok.ru/video/9342420262.


	43. Chapter 43

Тьелко раздражённо стянул с себя свитер и отбросил его прочь. Куча отвергнутой одежды, которая росла и росла у него на кровати, настроения ему никак не улучшала.

Он бросил взгляд на часы — 17:45. Заехать за Аредель он собирался к 18:30. Столик в ресторане был забронирован на 19. Он уже дважды проверил в приложении на телефоне и в почте подтверждение брони. А ещё и в ресторан позвонил.

Да что, чёрт возьми, с ним такое?! Он саданул кулаком по шкафу. Ему что, шестнадцать?! Он взъерошил и без того взлохмаченные волосы и застонал.

— Разве ты не должен быть уже одет? — в его смятенные мысли ворвался холодноватый голос Курво. Он развернулся и вперился взглядом в младшего брата, который прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестив на груди руки и ухмыляясь.

— Заткнись, Курво! У меня ещё куча времени! — огрызнулся Тьелко, но не удержался и опять стрельнул взглядом на часы. 17:46.

Курво покачал головой, явно забавляясь.

— Ты просто ходячий кошмар, — он критически обозрел комнату. — Дома меньше недели — и уже захламил всю комнату. Не удивлён, что Морьо выглядит таким замученным.

— Морьо всегда выглядит замученным, — парировал Тьелко, опять перерывая одежду, сваленную на кровати.

Курво отлепился от двери и опять покачал головой.

— Да надень тот жуткий рождественский свитер! Так хотя бы дашь ей понять, во что она вляпалась, чтобы она успела свалить! — Курво успел скрыться вовремя, и упомянутый свитер полетел ему вслед.

Тьелко дёрнул на себя один из открытых ящиков гардероба и порылся в содержимом. И тут ничего. Он одарил очередным отчаянным взглядом шкаф, но всё, что висело внутри — аккуратно развешанные вещи Морьо.

За спиной у него кто-то прокашлялся, и Тьелко аж зарычал.

— Курво, помоги уже лучше, и ни слова больше! — и он посмотрел на дверь. Но там стоял не Курво, а Морьо, хотя выражение его лица мало отличалось от лица Курво.

— Ты что, вещи собираешь? А я думал, на свидание идёшь.

— Я не собираюсь! — сквозь зубы прошипел Тьелко. — Я переодеваюсь!

Морьо зашёл в комнату и оглядел груду одежды на кровати.

— Скорее, раздеваешься, а, неважно, — теперь он оглядел брата и вздохнул. — Тьелко, да выбери уже что-нибудь! У тебя ж не первое с ней свидание! — Тьелко сердито уставился на него. — А в коридоре я нашёл твой рождественский свитер. — Тут Тьелко застонал. — Только не говори, что ты собирался продемонстрировать ей эту жуткую ёлку-монстр в лампочках

— Фу-у, ты прямо как Курво!

— Какое злосчастное совпадение — но на этот раз я вынужден признать его правоту, — Морьо вошёл в комнату и принялся осторожно копаться в вещах на кровати — и вот выудил тёмно-синий пуловер, который до этого Тьелко отверг. — Вот оно! В этом ты хотя бы выглядишь респектабельно. — Он кинул пуловер Тьелко, и тот поймал его в воздухе. — Ты во сколько должен с ней встретиться?

— В полседьмого.

Морьо взглянул на часы.

— Тогда пошевеливайся уже, Тьелко, а то опоздаешь. А ведь тебе ещё надо приручить это крысиное гнездо на голове.

Тьелко натянул пуловер через голову и критически оглядел себя в зеркале. Пойдёт, Морьо прав. Свитер и правда ему идёт.

***

Тьелко остановил выбор на том же ресторане средиземноморской кухни, в котором они ужинали в вечер знакомства… сентиментальный факт, который от Аредель не ускользнул. И вот уже оба наслаждались десертом, который разделили на двоих, и уходить не спешили.

Но между ними царило скрытое напряжение. Поначалу Аредель думала, что дело в её собственных опасениях по поводу того, что опять всплывёт тема Маэдроса и её признаний. Но вскоре она осознала, что и Тьелко был нехарактерно для себя взбудоражен. Она ощущала, как подрагивает стол от того, как он под столом постукивает ногой.

— Может, хочешь опять пойти потанцевать в Нарготронд? — спросил Тьелко, когда официант намёками опять попытался их выставить.

В Нарготронде так людно, шумно и так мешает… точно не место для серьёзных разговоров и признаний, подумала Аредель.

— Звучит здорово, — сказала она, радуясь отсрочке.

Но, похоже, танцы помогли немного — оба продолжали дёргаться. Аредель прислонилась спиной к кирпичной стене позади клуба, вдыхая ледяной ночной воздух. Плечо Тьелко касалось её собственного, жар его тела проникал и через свитер.

Она повернулась к нему, любуясь его профилем — он смотрел на звёзды над ними, далёкие и тусклые, как огни города.

— Тебе идёт этот цвет, — она пихнула его в плечо, и он развернулся к ней. Ответная улыбка согрела её ещё сильнее.

— Непременно поблагодарю своего стилиста.

Аредель фыркнула.

— Ладно. Признаюсь! Пока Морьо не вмешался, свитер валялся в куче шмотья. — Он обнял её за плечи и притянул к себе. — Мне обычно пофиг, что надеть, — нерешительно продолжил он. — Но сегодня почему-то я дико напрягался…

И у неё было почти так же — она расчёсывала волосы, пока они не стали потрескивать от статического электричества, и, наконец, сдалась и заплела их в толстую косу, как на ночь. Недоговоренное о Маэдросе всё ещё стояло между ними. Обычно у них с Тьелко было всё не так, и ей не нравилось происходящее. Она задолжала ему извинение за резкие слова. А может и объяснение, почему она была так жестока.

Она обвила руками его талию и, задрав подбородок, посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Пошли отсюда. Внутри слишком много народу.

И вот наконец они оказались в ночной закусочной с тарелкой картошки фри. Испарилась та относительная лёгкость, с которой они общались в Нарготронде, а вот напряжение всё сохранялось.

Похоже, именно ей нужно было начать.

— Тьелко, слушай… я хочу поговорить о Маэдросе, — наконец сказала Аредель, когда пауза стала слишком долгой, чтобы её выносить. И почувствовала, как Тьелко опять стал постукивать ногой. Его радостное лицо мгновенно стало закрытым, в глазах появилась настороженность. Она потянулась через стол и взяла его за руку. — Нет, послушай, я поговорила с Фингоном — и я была такой задницей по поводу всего этого, теперь-то я понимаю!

— Что тебе сказал Фингон? — нахмурился Тьелко.

— Он рассказал, что случилось… что случилось с Маэдросом, почему он так отреагировал. Тургон просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Теперь я понимаю…

Лицо Тьелко вовсе не расслабилось, напротив, стало строже, в голосе послышалось возмущение.

— Это не дело Фингона, Аредель! Он не имел права тебе говорить всё это!

— Тьелко, — перебила она его, — всё нормально! Маэдрос сам велел Фингону всё мне рассказать. Фингон иначе никогда бы не стал рассказывать! Фингон ему сказал, как отвратительно я себя повела, и Маэдрос тогда и дал ему разрешение рассказать мне всю предысторию, — она сжала ладонь Тьелко. — Прости, я была такой сукой… я просто беспокоилась за Фингона.

Тьелко так и не разжал кулаки, и лицо его не смягчилось.

— На Маэ это непохоже, — сухо сказал он. — Как же ты сумела достать Фингона, чтобы он Маэ об этом сказал?

Она поёрзала.

— Ну, да, есть немного, — призналась она. А вот следующее говорить было уже сложнее. — Тьелко… послушай… Я защищаю брата. Как ты своих. Но дело не только в этом.

— О чём это ты? — его лицо стало чуть менее хмурым.

— Думаю… думаю, что кое-что я сюда приписала своего…

— Приписала?.. — лицо Тьелко стало озадаченным, он разжал пальцы и переплёл с её собственными. Аредель опять напряжённо поёрзала. Она сказала Фингону, что справится, но теперь, когда ей предоставился случай, она никак не могла начать. Нет… не теперь. Она быстро пожала его пальцы и опять пошевелилась.

— Тьелко… слушай. Я отреагировала чересчур сильно, ок? Просто иногда люди не такие, какими кажутся… иногда они будто говорят одно, или ведут себя как-то, а на деле всё вовсе не так… — Аредель понимала, что, наверно, это всё звучит бессмысленно, но она не готова была поведать ему всю свою злосчастную историю. — И я просто хотела удостовериться, что Фингон не потерял головы, и что Маэдрос не… — она не хотела обидеть его каким-то словом, которое было для неё самой спусковым крючком, но, похоже, у неё не было выбора. — не опасен и не помешан на контроле.

Тьелко, глядя на неё, моргнул.

— Последнее слово, каким можно назвать Маэ — это «опасный»! Особенно для тех, о ком он так заботится! Он будет драться с любым, кто обидит того, кого он любит! Но нарочно никому не причинит вреда! Никогда! А уж тому, кого любит! Он лучше пострадает сам! Поверь!

Она смотрела на него.

— Думаешь, он любит Фингона?

Тьелко позволил себе слегка улыбнуться… короткий миг расслабления в том напряжении, которое протянулось между ними.

— Аредель, я не думаю. Я знаю! — он положил свободную ладонь на их сцепленные руки. — Знаю, любит!

И Аредель ловко увела разговор с этой темы на времяпровождение Фингона в Форменосе. Тьелко поделился с ней парой наиболее смешных моментов их семейной жизни, и она внутри себя с облегчением выдохнула. Ей удалось избежать разговора на ту самую тему, но она понимала, что не сможет избегать её вечно. Лишь вопрос времени, когда она опять встанет, так или иначе. Чем сильнее она сближалась с Тьелко, тем больше шанса, что-нибудь пробудит в ней воспоминания. Она это понимала — вот почему и старалась удерживать их отношения поверхностными.

Тьелко был весёлым, привлекательным — и казался идеальным партнёром для лёгкой интрижки. Она могла устроить себе лёгкую интрижку! Что тревожило, так это то, что оказалось, что она сама хочет большего.

Она дорожила теми моментами, в которые приоткрывалась его нежная сторона: восхищённые взгляды, что он дарил ей, ласковое выражение лица, лёгкий румянец, заливавший его лицо, когда их прикосновения становились жарче. То, как он заставлял себя в эти моменты отстраняться, когда казалось, что они чересчур торопятся… Это было так мило — и это было проблемой.

Её опасения касались вовсе не только Маэдроса, хотя она не могла позволить, чтобы Тьелко об этом узнал. Слишком многое в Тьелко казалось слишком хорошим… таким успокаивающим, таким реальным. Он казался слишком хорошим, чтобы быть настоящим, и именно из-за этого ее внутренний колокол бил тревогу во всю свою мощь.

Аредель нравилось оставаться на всё лето в колледже и не возвращаться в Тирион больше, чем на пару дней. Её устраивало быть на том расстоянии от Тириона, которое ей дарил Эльмот… до последних дней.

Теперь все эти планы пришли в смятение. Ничто больше не тянуло её в Эльмот, кроме того, что это дало бы дистанцию от дома. В этот раз каникулы дома вдруг показали ей, как она скучала по непринуждённому общению с родителями, тёплой поддержке братьев… всё это было хорошим поводом вернуться сюда.

Но и ставило вопрос о том, как сильно она будет скучать по Тьелко, когда через пару недель вернётся в Эльмот. А как много у неё впереди ещё летних каникул?.. Почему бы не провести одни дома, в Тирионе, так, как ей нравится?..

С Тьелко.

У неё перехватило дыхание. Вот это причина вернуться домой куда более сомнительная… неужто стоит позволить своим чувствам к Тьелко влиять на свои решения? Плохая идея!

Да как она вообще может быть уверена в том, что они вообще ещё будут вместе через целых пять месяцев?

Когда она произнесла это про себя, слова прозвучали так нелепо… «Какая ты дура!» — сказала себе Аредель, но почему-то она ничего не могла поделать с этой уверенностью, которая вкралась в её мысли о будущем. Она каким-то поразительным образом была просто уверена, что если не прогонит Тьелко, он в это время так и будет рядом. А в чём она была не уверена, так это в том, что она хочет прогнать его. И этот факт тревожил её ещё больше.

— Аредель?.. — её внутренний монолог прервал голос Тьелко. Тот вопросительно глядел на неё, озабоченно сдвинув брови. — Думаю, уже минута как ты где-то не здесь, не со мной. Ты в порядке?

Она ободряюще сжала его руку.

— Прости. Ненадолго задумалась.

Ну вот, самый лучший момент, чтобы на сегодня уже точно отложить этот разговор и вернуться домой, чтобы наконец разобраться, что происходит у неё в голове.

— Тьелко… прости. Думаю, я устала сильнее, чем думала… — она положила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла глаза. — Думаю, на сегодня мне хватит. Отвези меня домой, хорошо?

***

Тьелко подвёз Аредель до дверей и поехал к себе домой, несколько выбитый из колеи. Что-то было не так. Их привычный лёгкий взаимный стёб сегодня был напряжённым и неестественным. Он знал, что иногда плохо подбирает слова или не может поймать тонкий намёк, но он просто голову сломал, перебирая в памяти события вечера, и не смог понять, что же сделал не так, кроме того, что не согласился с ней по вопросу Маэдроса.

Заметное напряжение началось ещё раньше на неделе, после случая с Маэдросом на игре. Но сегодня вечером, казалось, Аредель расслабилась — вероятно, благодаря откровениям Фингона. Но почему-то это всё равно не избавило их до конца от этого напряжения, что протянулось между ними.

Тьелко сам удивился, что Маэдрос разрешил Фингону рассказать Аредель свою историю. Чёрт, да потребовались недели их с Маглором уговоров и эта стычка с Тургоном, чтобы Маэдрос наконец рассказал Фингону, что с ним такое. А теперь он раз — и позволяет Фингону рассказать всё своей семье? Видимо, у Фингона с Аредель совсем дела были плохи, раз Маэ предложил что-то такое.

Но что-то в этом во всём всё равно было не так. Должно быть что-то ещё! Но будь он проклят, если может понять, что от него ускользает…

Они было совсем уже подошли к этому, там, в закусочной, на какой-то миг — прежде чем их разговор опять соскользнул в другое русло. Что там говорила Аредель? «Приписала». Вот что там было за слово. Но о чём это она? Что она приписала от себя Маэдросу?

Он ещё не был готов идти домой, и припарковался на улице. И барабанил пальцами по рулю, и думал. Аредель очень тревожилась о Маэдросе и их отношениях с Фингоном. Опасный, гиперконтролирующий — вот что она говорила.

Назвать его склонным к насилию было бы легко — после инцидента с Тургоном. Тьелко понимал это. Ну, гиперконтроль тоже не за горами от этого, вынужден он был признать — хотя и не в плохом смысле этого слова. Именно Маэдрос старался обеспечить им в жизни стабильность, когда они были детьми, а общение их родителей друг с другом было полным хаосом. Именно Маэдрос помогал им быть организованными и дисциплинированными, следил, чтобы они были накормлены и умыты, когда Нерданель с Феанором были слишком увлечены собственными занятиями, чтобы отследить время приёма пищи или день стирки.

И Тьелко ни за что в жизни не обвинил бы его, раз уж тому нужно ощущать какой-то контроль над окружением после того, что с ним случилось. Контролирующий? Да, Маэдрос склонен к контролю, но уж точно не в том параноидальном смысле, который имела в виду Аредель!

А ещё она упомянула, что люди не такие, какими кажутся… на первый взгляд, может, насчёт Маэ это и правда — ведь кажется, что он так здорово со всем справляется… если конечно не знать всю предысторию. Но уж точно в нём нет никакой опасности или злобы!

Он нахмурился. Что-то не складывалось. Как Тьелко захотелось, чтобы Маэдрос оказался дома! Ему бы сейчас так пригодилась способность брата анализировать и рассуждать, которую он мог предложить в таких ситуациях, как эта!

Он прошёл к двери в гараж, набрал код. И уже почти вошёл в раздевалку, когда вдруг его как холодной водой окатила догадка. А вдруг Аредель решила, что он с ней не откровенен? Вдруг она сомневается насчёт его собственных мотивов по поводу неё?

Об этом он и не думал. Ведь он был с ней так открыт! Но, может, он недостаточно ясно дал ей понять, что для него это куда больше, чем простой флирт? Может, её слова по поводу Маэдроса относились не только к его старшему брату?..

Он расправил плечи и вошёл в дом. Что ж, эту промашку легко исправить. И совет старшего брата тут не нужен. Если уж Тьелко с чем и мог справиться сам — так это с разговором начистоту.

***

Когда Аредель вошла домой, там было уже темно. Она выдохнула с облегчением — не понадобится говорить с родителями. Но на самом деле, ей так хотелось, чтобы Фингон сегодня был дома, а не в Форменосе. Прямо сейчас она так нуждалась в его успокаивающем присутствии рядом…

Она пошла к себе и уселась на кровать. Она не справилась. Она так и не заставила себя сегодня рассказать всё Тьелко. Её собственная уязвимость страшно тревожила. Она саданула кулаком по бедру. Да пропади оно всё пропадом!

Аредель сделала глубокий вдох. Тьелко вовсе не такой, как _он_ , сказала она себе. Ничего похожего!

Но  _он_  сначала тоже не вызывал у неё тревоги, припомнила она. Интригующий, необычный, манящий — не похожий ни на кого, с кем она до того встречалась.

«И Тьелко тоже ни на кого не похож», — прошептал голос в её голове. Она закрыла глаза и опять сжала кулаки.

«Да, не похож, но это совсем иначе, — сказала она себе. — Тьелко открытый. Тьелко весёлый. Тьелко забавный, шумный, нахальный, невыносимый. А  _он_  — ничего такого, даже в самом начале!» _Он_  был очень напряжённым и внимательным к ней с самого начала, просто был ею загипнотизирован. Ну, или так казалось. «А Тьелко тоже загипнотизирован», — опять прошептал тот голос, и она стиснула зубы. Нет, Тьелко просто увлечён! А это большая разница!

Тьелко радовался ей такой, какая она есть, поощрял её говорить всё, что у неё на уме, отдавал ей инициативу. Скорее, отстранялся, чем давил. И никогда не ощущалось от него опасности или вызова. Было тепло и мило.

Тревожные знаки в тот раз были уже с самого начала, теперь она это понимала. Взгляд, который обжёг её из противоположного угла комнаты. Внимание к мельчайшим деталям в том, что она любит или не любит — это казалось удивительным вниманием и верностью, но внимание это стало куда более зловещим и стало соблазнением ещё до того, как она поняла, что происходит. Постоянные попытки отгородить её от товарищей по команде. Вопросы, претензии, вечные правила, которым она должна была следовать. И не только.

Её передёрнуло. Всё закончилось. Эта часть её жизни позади.

И теперь она знала, на что обращать внимание. Ну или, по крайней мере, думала, что знает.

Тьелко был таким открытым, таким понятным.

Ну или казался таким… Может, были какие-то сигналы, о которых она просто не знает даже сейчас.

Сердце её заколотилось быстрее, и она заставила себя дышать медленно и ровно, чтобы успокоиться. Да чёрт же возьми, почему же Фингон сегодня обязательно должен быть в Форменосе! И она постаралась дышать ещё медленнее.

Всё будет хорошо. Завтра она поговорит с Фингоном. Его Тьелко не напрягает. Ему он нравится! Конечно! Если бы был повод для беспокойство, разве Фингон не заметил бы? Уж он бы понял, ведь он практически живёт у них дома! Если и есть какие-то тревожные знаки, Фингон бы ей сказал. Он бы заметил!

И ещё очень долго она не могла уснуть.

***

Фингон медленно просыпался, в объятиях Маэдроса было так тепло… Он приподнял голову и обнаружил, что серебряные глаза нежно его изучают.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Маэдрос, ласково поглаживая Фингона по спине по кругу.

— Мм-м-м… — Фингон уткнулся макушкой Маэдросу под подбородок. — Сколько времени?

— Чуть больше восьми. Мне никуда сегодня не надо, так что и торопиться не нужно, — на лице Маэдроса появилось озорное выражение, когда он услышал, как у Фингона забурчало в животе. — Ну только если ты не голоден, конечно.

Фингон застонал.

— Не хочу шевелиться… — он прильнул к Маэдросу теснее, обняв его грудь. — Хочу смаковать каждую такую нашу минутку, как эта! — он опять приподнял голову и посмотрел на Маэдроса. — Хорошая ночь.

— Хорошая, — согласился Маэдрос с ухмылкой.

Фингон ткнул его в бок, Маэдрос фыркнул от смеха и чуть поёрзал.

— Да я не об этом, хотя и по этому вопросу я тоже с тобой спорить даже и не собирался! — он оперся подбородком на грудь Маэдроса и продолжил, с серьёзным лицом. — Мы пережили ещё одну ночь — и никаких проблем.

Маэдрос провёл ладонью по затылку Фингона, вплетая пальцы ему в волосы.

— Это да… — он обвёл указательным пальцем другой руки линию подбородка Фингона, — если бы ты спросил меня ещё пару недель назад, считаю ли я такое возможным, я бы сразу сказал «нет». — Лицо его приняло более серьёзное выражение. — Но мы не освободились, не очистились от этого, Фингон, только потому, что одна или две ночи прошли хорошо. Я благодарен отсрочке, но знаю — это опять повторится.

— Я и не говорю, что не повторится, — согласился Фингон. Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы смотреть Маэдросу в глаза. — Но я говорю о том, что мы можем с этим справиться. Вместе. Повторятся они или нет — это неважно. Я знаю, чего ожидать и что делать, а ты знаешь, что я сделаю всё, что должен, чтобы тебе было комфортно.

На лице Маэдроса медленно расплылась улыбка.

— Знаю, сделаешь, — он тоже перекатился на локоть, и теперь его лицо, его серебряные глаза были так близко, что заполнили весь мир перед глазами Фингона. — Ты вернул мне веру, Фингон. Даже не представляешь, что это для меня значит.

Губы Фингона накрыли губы Маэдроса, ладонью он скользнул в водопад тёмно-рыжих волос.

— Ты не единственный тут, кто сумел поверить, Маэдрос, — прошептал он, — и я поверил благодаря тебе.

***

Лишь ближе к полудню они, наконец, неторопливо спустились в кухню, рука об руку.

— Маэдрос, а мы можем просто тут пообедать? Не хочу никуда идти! Лучше побудем тут, вдвоём.

— Я нам что-нибудь приготовлю. Сам не хочу никуда. Я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы делить тебя сейчас с кем-то ещё, — Маэдрос поцеловал Фингона в лоб. — Поможешь мне с готовкой?

— А мы готовим макароны? — выжидательно изогнул бровь Фингон.

— Не-ет! — Маэдрос шлёпнул его по плечу, затем открыл холодильник и изучил содержимое. — Омлет! — ответил он, доставая коробку с яйцами. — А в омлетах ты как?

— Хм… могу сделать глазунью, могу болтунью.

— Что ж, тогда пришла пора для первого кулинарного урока!

Это был, скорее, не кулинарный урок, а какие-то эротические упражнения: Маэдрос прижимался плечом к его плечу, и они резали овощи, Маэдрос обнимал Фингона сзади и демонстрировал правильную технику переворачивания омлета, а ещё поцелуи украдкой, пока они наблюдали, как омлет жарится.

— Во сколько тебе нужно вернуться? — спросил Маэдрос, когда помыл посуду. Фингон как раз вытирал тарелки, которые он ему передавал.

— Да ничего конкретного. А тебе?

— Думаю, к ужину. Последний вечер в Тирионе. В выходные мне надо на работу, и, думаю, Тьелко с Маглором тоже хватило семейных вечеров. Хочу разобрать ёлку перед нашим уходом, поможешь?

— С удовольствием! Хотя она такая красивая. Ужасно, что её уже надо убрать!

— Да она наполовину засохла уже к тому моменту, как я её купил, долго бы она не простояла. А сегодня у меня и время есть, и такой хороший помощник! — Маэдрос ласково пихнул Фингона в плечо.

***

Они стащили с чердака коробки и аккуратно, одно за другим, упаковали украшения.

— Вынесу ёлку, — сказал Маэдрос, печально глядя на толстый слой опавших иголок на ковре. — Я ж тебе говорил, что она почти засохла.

— Вынеси, а я тут пропылесошу всё.

Вскоре они уже поднимались обратно на чердак убрать коробки. В маленькие чердачные окошки пробивался солнечный свет, в его лучах от их движений кружились пылинки… одна за другой коробки вставали на места.

Фингон подтолкнул последнюю коробку на полку и случайно сбил какую-то книгу, и та упала за стеллаж на нижнюю полку. Он встал на четвереньки, чтобы достать её, отодвинул коробки на нижней полке в сторону, чтобы выудить её оттуда — и тут ему в глаза бросился короб на полке.

— Что это? — показал он Маэдросу на короб.

Тот заглянул ему через плечо.

— Похоже, какие-то фотоальбомы. Я думал, большая часть уехала с отцом в Тирион, — он вытащил короб, поднося к свету. — Как же он эти забыл! — Маэдрос вытащил из короба верхний альбом, посмотрел на фото на обложке, и лицо его дрогнуло. А обложка тут же приковала к себе внимание Фингона.

Альбом был старый, куда старше, чем те, с фото Маэдроса и его братьев, которые Феанор привёз после смерти Финвэ в Тирион. На обложке был сам Феанор, юный, улыбающийся, обнявший за плечи мальчика ещё моложе, чья улыбка была ещё шире.

— Никогда не видел этот альбом раньше! — Маэдрос внимательно глядел на фото. — Это мой отец! — показал он на фотографию.

— И мой… — тихо добавил Фингон, коснувшись младшего мальчика на фото. — Это мой отец…

Маэдрос поражённо развернулся к нему:

— Это Финголфин?!

Фингон кивнул.

И вот они сидели на пыльном чердаке, фотоальбом лежал у Маэдроса на коленях, и он медленно листал страницы, а Фингон склонился к нему. Оба мальчика были почти на всех фото: маленький Феанор с любопытством таращится на крохотного Финголфина, а вот они постарше и рыбачат, купаются в озере, смеются — в лодке, которую Маэдрос узнал, то была дедушкина. И всегда вместе, и почти всегда оба улыбаются в камеру.

— А я и не знал, что они так давно друг друга знают… — робко произнёс Фингон.

Маэдрос не ответил. Он знал, что когда-то семьи были близки, и Феанор с Финголфином в детстве были друзьями. Но никогда не видел ни единого доказательства этому, не видел этих фото, не видел того, как близки они были детьми…

— А ты знал? — прошептал Фингон.

Маэдрос постучал по фотографии перед ним пальцем — Финвэ и Мириэль, на коленях у неё Феанор, а рядом сияющая Индис нянчит на руках младенца, которым мог быть только Финголфин.

— Никогда не видел этих фото. Я не знал, что они были так близки…

— Я узнал отца по фото, которые есть у бабушки дома. Но ни на одной из её фотографий твоего отца нет.

— Есть ли там в коробе ещё альбомы?

Были и ещё. Фото Финвэ и Мириэль с бабушкой и дедушкой Фингона, и все такие молодые. Свадебные фото обеих пар, случайные кадры со смеющимися лицами. Воспоминания об отпусках: Париж, Лондон, Тирион, здесь, на озере в Форменосе…

Солнце садилось всё ниже, свет стал золотым, время шло. Маэдрос посмотрел в окно, затем покосился на свои часы.

— Пожалуй, нам пора прибраться и ехать, — он отложил последний альбом в короб и вновь поставил его на полку. Фингон потянулся к нему и вытащил первый замеченный им альбом, с Феанором и Финголфином на обложке.

— Не возражаешь, если я у тебя его одолжу ненадолго?

— Одолжишь? — нахмурился Маэдрос. — Зачем?

— Не знаю, видел ли когда-нибудь их мой отец. Я уверен, что дома или у бабушки их ни разу не видел. Ты сильно будешь против, если я возьму альбом на пару дней и скопирую пару фото для отца? — он провёл пальцем под фотографией с двумя смеющимися мальчиками. — Пожалуй, хотелось бы напомнить ему о временах, когда у них были такие отношения, понимаешь?

Маэдрос встал у Фингона за спиной, обнял его за талию и положил голову ему на плечо, опять глядя на фото.

— Пожалуй, и мне бы этого хотелось, — прошептал он.


	44. Chapter 44

«Какой уютный вечер был», — подумала Аредель. Мама приготовила на ужин свои фирменные блюда, и отец, как обычно, разбил их всех в пух и прах в яростном сражении в Тривиал Персьют. Лицо Тургона, кажется, уже начинало походить на его нормальное. Такие вечера, как этот, пробуждали в ней желание приехать домой на летние каникулы.

Но теперь, когда она вернулась к себе, чтобы лечь спать, она не могла найти себе места. Лишь познакомившись с Тьелко, ощутив, как он ее привлекает, она приняла решение: далеко это всё не зайдёт. Это разумнее всего. Весело, увлекательно — и поверхностно. Никаких чувств, никаких привязанностей. Поначалу казалось, что именно так всё и будет. Но переписка, постоянные звонки сблизили их. Оказалось, она уже предвкушает, как услышит его голос… это всё стало чем-то важным, стабильным, успокаивающим.

Именно то, что это успокаивало, сейчас её и напрягало. Это всё случилось как-то само собой… вся эта очевидная лёгкость общения с Тьелко, нетерпеливое ожидание встреч, их непринуждённое поведение друг с другом… непринуждённое до последней недели, поправилась она.

Всё должно было быть не так! Не должно это было стать таким важным!

Они не обсуждали, кто они друг другу, не обещали друг другу верности. Так что, вздумай она, могла бы заявить о том, что это для неё ничего не значит, и так всё и оставить. Никаких обязательств. И никаких ограничений. Только то, что она хотела с самого начала.

Да вот только она этого больше не хотела… Что бы там ни сигналил тревожно разум, сердце тянулось к Тьелко. Плохо! Просто ужасно!

У неё впереди ещё три недели в Тирионе, а затем она вернётся в Эльмот… недели, которые Тьелко захочет провести с ней. Она подтянула к себе колени, обхватила их руками. И будет неправдой сказать, что она не предвкушает того же.

Она уронила голову на колени. Может, стоит порвать с ним, пока это всё не зашло слишком далеко. Вот это будет умным решением. Но теперь это куда сложнее. Ведь Финьо встречается с Маэдросом — это лишь добавляет сложности в этот и без того деликатный вопрос. Да и рвать так внезапно будет несправедливо к Тьелко. Он не сделал ничего дурного — лишь был таким милым, привлекательным… слишком привлекательным для собственного блага.

Вот же чёрт!

Она подняла голову и нахмурилась. Нет, самое лучшее — прямо сказать, что всё это мило, ненадолго, несерьёзно. Для тела, но не для чувств. Весело вместе развлечься, но точно не для привязанностей и верности. Да само расстояние между ними всё расставляет по своим местам.

Она прислонилась спиной к изголовью кровати и уставилась в потолок. Ну конечно, для Тьелко это совершенно нормально, уверила она себя. Конечно, никаких признаний о том, что ищет именно такого, он не делал, но наверняка он ещё и сам толком не знает, чего хочет, а у неё твёрдая позиция. Что ж, в следующий раз она ему прямо так и скажет. Никаких чувств, только развлечься.

Поток сожаления, охвативший её, когда она утвердилась в намерениях, она оттолкнула. Так лучше, опять напомнила она себе. А он возражать не будет. Какой парень вообще будет возражать против секса без обязательств? Да это же голубая мечта всех парней!

…но ведь Тьелко не такой, как все эти парни, разве нет? Эта мысль непрошеной просочилась в её разум, и она, рассердившись, запретила себе её думать.

Это, в конце концов, такие же её отношения, как и его! И она сама вправе решать, куда им двигаться. Вообще-то, будет лучше, если именно она будет их направлять. А обязательства — это не то направление, что ей требуется. Она, чёрт побери, повеселится и всё, и именно это она и собирается сделать!

И хватит уже Тьелко отстраняться, когда дело доходит до секса. Не ему одному принимать такие решения, уж точно не без её участия! Она готова и хочет этого, и она ясно даст ему понять это — прямым текстом. Если это и его тема тоже — супер. Если нет, то он хотя бы будет весёлой компании до её возвращения домой и приятным времяпровождением на праздники. И она вернётся в Эльмот без капли сожаления.

Она собиралась обсудить всё это с Фингоном, но разве ей это надо? Пришла пора принимать собственные решения, делать собственные выводы и перестать полагаться на его советы во всём этом деле.

Её телефон тренькнул, она взяла его в руки и увидела, что пришла смс от Тьелко.

ТЬЕЛКО. Привет! Завтра домой в Форменос. Хочешь со мной? Маэ и Мэгз работают, так что смогу поучить тебя подлёдной рыбалке.

Аредель уставилась на телефон. Форменос… Будет достаточно времени и уединения, чтобы там всё с ним прояснить и во всём разобраться. Особой проблемой это не будет, сказала она себе. Просто расслабятся без всех этих братьев. Это наконец подчеркнёт свободу их отношений, так решила она. Может, вообще ничего не понадобится объяснять — если он настроен так же как и она, без заморочек. Тогда вообще никаких проблем.

АРЕДЕЛЬ. Звучит супер. Напишу, как сяду в электричку.

ТЬЕЛКО. Могу заехать за тобой, я еду утром.

АРЕДЕЛЬ, Да не надо. У меня утром дела. Не жди. Напишу из поезда и встретишь меня на станции.

ТЬЕЛКО. Я соскучился!

На самом деле, никаких дел на утро у неё не было, но в поезде, одна, она сможет успокоиться и спланировать всё, что хочет сделать — все варианты, которые могут завтра сложиться. Если всё выйдет, как она надеется, вообще не понадобится объяснений. И никаких предысторий, а то только лишнее напряжение. Наконец-то вдвоём, наедине — и посмотрим, куда это их приведёт.

Так что электричка — куда комфортнее, чем ехать в одной машине с Тьелко. Со всеми этими мыслями в голове. В Форменосе хотя бы есть на что отвлечься. Даже если самой придётся придумывать, на что.

***

Им с Аредель просто жизненно необходимо побыть вдвоём, думал Тьелко, пока в одиночестве ехал в Форменос. Каким облегчением было опять возвращаться в дом на озере! Недели у родителей — более чем достаточно. Ему требовалось сбежать от всего этого хаоса в море братьев и постоянного звенящего напряжения, висевшего в воздухе всю эту праздничную неделю.

Маэдрос и Маглор утром уехали первыми — на работу в «Букинист». У Тьелко не было перед командой обязательств до конца новогодних праздников. И он собирался по полной использовать этот подарок — свободное время.

Он бросил взгляд на часы на приборной панели. Ещё совсем рано. Братья на работе, от дома далеко — и правда, самый лучший момент, чтобы прояснить всё с Аредель. Она так радостно приняла его приглашение… но неожиданно отказалась ехать с ним вместе.

Её решение ехать на электричке вновь вселило в него неуверенность. Тьелко потряс головой. Да блин, он уже ведёт себя, как Маглор! Все эти напряги о том, что вдруг да случится, эти поиски скрытого смысла там, где его нет!

Хотя всё равно что-то было не то…

Блин! Он саданул ладонью по рулю. Нужно уже заткнуть это грёбаное мозгоёбство! Ничто так не портит отношения, как эта бесконечная пластинка в голове! Хватит уже её крутить. Сегодня его день с Аредель! К тому же, хватит поднимать тему Маэдроса — это только к трениям ведёт. Пора сосредоточиться на самом важном. Аредель. Вот, кто важен.

***

— Ты чего с Тьелко не поехала? — спросил Фингон Аредель, пока они шли к станции.

— Просто хотела собраться с мыслями. Меня ужасно бесит, как мы с Тьелко общались в последние разы. Я была прямо на грани, и Тьелко дёргался. Обычно у нас не так. Знаю, я вышла из берегов по поводу всех этих дел с Маэдросом, но ведь у меня были причины! Ты бы тоже взбесился, если бы был на моём месте! — она искоса глянула на Фингона. — Ты и взбесился!

Фингон вздохнул и взял её под руку.

— Знаю, знаю. И я всё понимаю, правда, — он притянул её к себе ближе. — То, что у тебя с Тьелко, как ты говоришь — у нас с Маэдросом тоже так было, пару недель назад всего! Я не мог понять, почему он то так заводится и хочет меня, то отступает. Мы оба недоговаривали. Ну, больше, конечно, он, но я ему тоже не облегчал общения.

— И он беспокоился, как мы на всё это отреагируем, — вздохнула Аредель. — знаю, я тут тоже жизни вам не облегчила.

Фингон пихнул её в плечо.

— Да не дёргайся ты! Я бы тоже так себя повёл.

— Так ты и повёл себя так, когда со мной всё это было, дубина! Ты был настоящим маньяком, пока папа тебе не сказал, что у него всё под контролем. Я думала, ты сам отправишься к его дому и до смерти его изобьёшь!

— А я хотел!

— Вот это точно лучше бы никому не сделало, да ты и сам это знаешь! — они как раз входили на станцию, и Аредель продолжила: — Думаю, мне надо поговорить с Тьелко. Просто, чтобы выяснить, хотим ли мы одного и того же.

— Согласен. Знаю, страшно даже думать о том, что надо выяснять отношения. Но, думаю, ему нужно знать, если для тебя всё иначе, чем для него. Это нормально, если вы не замалчиваете такое, — Фингон попытался поймать взгляд Аредель. — Именно это в конце концов Маэдрос и сделал. Чтобы я смог понять его и не придумывать ничего.

Она смотрела в сторону.

— Нет, Финьо, не сравнивай… всё совсем не так, как у вас с Маэдросом… не думаю, что я готова к такому.

— Так скажи ему это, Аредель! И скажи, почему — это не должно быть громом среди ясного неба для него! Он подумает, что это он всё испортил, или что-то такое! Я уверен!

Она толкнула его в плечо.

— Да знаю я! Я и хочу сказать ему, что мне нужно от отношений! — она нетерпеливо махнула рукой. — Если ему нужно другое, наверно, потребуется ещё что-то сказать, чтобы он понял, что не виноват! Просто мне сейчас другое не нужно! Ничего такого драматичного или травматичного, как у Маэдроса, у меня не было — но, так или иначе, то, что было, влияет на то, что я хочу сейчас.

— Не преуменьшала бы ты, Аредель… Пусть физического насилия и не было, но, чёрт возьми, эмоциональное-то было точно! — Он наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб. — Ладно, попытайся хоть немного развлечься с Тьелко сегодня. Не надо быть такой серьёзной. Просто сосредоточься на тем, что тебе приятно с ним, что нравится больше всего. А остальное само получится. — Фингон положил ладони ей на плечи. — И, думаю, он бы хотел знать всё это. Я говорил тебе: для него это не просто развлечение. Это я понял за то короткое время, что жил в Форменосе. Пусть Тьелко первое впечатление и производит именно такое, в нём куда больше глубины. Он может казаться легкомысленным или чрезмерно весёлым даже, и открытым — но в глубине души он такой чувствительный… людям он этого совсем не показывает.

— Знаю… — прошептала она, — меня это как раз и пугает…

Фингон обнял её, наклонился и прошептал:

— Я говорил тебе, он совсем не похож на того! Аредель, я верю в это всем сердцем, — он отодвинулся, посмотрел на неё и нахмурился. — И это не пустые слова! Я бы никогда не наврал тебе насчет парня, никогда, особенно после того, что с тобой было! — он наклонился ниже и прижался лбом к её лбу. — Тьелко и правда очень прямолинейный парень. Может, он и глубже, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но свои мысли и чувства держать при себе он не будет. Знаю, я с ним знаком всего пару месяцев, но ничего плохого я в нём не увидел. И я доверяю Маэдросу. Маэдрос — не из тех, кто бросается словами, братьев он, конечно, обожает, но недостатки их хорошо знает. Он бы не скрыл, если бы в Тьелко было что-то, чего надо опасаться. Уверяю тебя! — он отодвинулся, задержав ладони у Аредель на плечах.

— Это тоже меня тревожит! Твои слова, конечно, обнадёживают. Но меня беспокоит то, что я сама захочу, чтобы всё это стало правдой! Какая-то часть меня и правда хочет, чтобы у нас с ним было всё серьёзно, и это меня ужасно пугает — то, как сильно я этого хочу. Не думаю, что я к этому готова.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Маэдрос, — нежно проговорил Фингон. — Никто ведь тебя не торопит, и меньше всего — сам Тьелко. У тебя ещё есть время до отъезда в колледж. В Эльмоте ты получишь паузу и расстояние, и сможешь обо всём подумать. И разберешься. Тебе вовсе не нужно никаких заявлений и признаний делать именно сегодня, — он вновь стиснул её плечи. — Но, думаю, вам с Тьелко стоит немного поговорить, чтобы избежать недопониманий и недоразумений. Ему нужно понимать, что происходит, Аредель. Ему нужно знать, что это всё для тебя, а ещё ему нужно знать, что иногда какие-то ситуации или разговоры, которые для него совершенно нормальны, тебе могут показаться опасными. Хорошо?

— Хорошо… я попытаюсь, ладно? Больше ничего обещать не могу, — Аредель наконец подняла на него глаза.

— Мне этого хватит, — Фингон поправил на ней шарф. — А этот цвет тебе идёт!

Ярко-синие шарф с шапкой подчёркивали цвет её глаз.

Она улыбнулась, щёки слегка зарумянились.

— Это Тьелко на Рождество подарил.

— У него хороший вкус и уж точно он не забывает цвет твоих глаз. Ну, а теперь иди, повеселись!

— А ты вечером приедешь?

— Нет, я останусь дома. Я маловато провёл времени с мамой. Вернусь туда завтра вечером. К тому же, надо остановить папу в этой его торговле с автосалонами, пусть уже даст мне машину купить!

— Ты же знаешь, как папа любит торговаться! — засмеялась Аредель.

— О да. В этом смысл его жизни! — Фингон слегка пихнул её. — А теперь иди уже, а то опоздаешь на поезд!

***

День в Форменосе точно был отличной идеей.

— Эй! — Тьелко никак не ожидал, что ему прямо в затылок прилетит снежок от Аредель. Он развернулся — и получил ещё один прямо в лицо, потряс головой, во все стороны с его волос посыпался снег,. И бросился прямо к ней.

— Нечестно! — воскликнул он, схватил её, и вот уже оба оказались в свежем сугробе, она улыбалась, глаза её сверкали, и она хохотала.

Ладонь его лежала у неё на затылке — да, он схватил её, но падение контролировал, инстинктивно защищая её. Пальцы его запутались у неё в волосах.

— Только посмей бросать в меня снег! — пригрозил он, заметив движение её руки в сторону.

— И как же ты мне помешаешь?

Губы Тьелко накрыли её, холодные, сухие, шершавые… но вот они приоткрылись навстречу её губам, и между ними было так тепло… Миг спустя он отодвинулся, улыбаясь.

Ладонь Аредель, которой она до этого пыталась собрать снег, машинально легла ему на плечо. Не могла она испортить этот момент. Лицо Тьелко было таким открытым и нежным, и сердце Аредель застучало быстрее. Это то, что им нужно. В таких вещах им вместе было так легко.

— Весь день могу так на тебя любоваться, — сказал он. — Но только ты замёрзнешь, если будешь лежать в снегу. — Он хотел было отстраниться, но она задержала его, крепко вцепившись в его куртку.

— Да всё отлично, — она уверенно притянула его обратно к себе. Они столкнулись ледяными носами, стукнулись зубами, но быстро подстроились друг под друга, и была забыта прогулка и снег, а холод отодвинулся далеко.

Хотя вскоре снова подкрался, подумалось Тьелко. Одной рукой он утопал в снегу, коленями зажимал Аредель… Но опять отстранился, на этот раз решительнее, и потянул её за собой на ноги, взвихрив вокруг них снежинки.

День был прекрасным, солнце наконец вышло из-за туч, снег вокруг был таким обильным и глубоким… но какая-то крохотная частичка внутри него всё же задавалась вопросом, а не лучше ли было просто валяться у камина. Эта мысль развеялась, когда Аредель повернулась и посмотрела на него.

— Тьелко, о чём думаешь?

И у него само слетело с языка. Он вообще-то не собирался говорить, но сказал.

— Да подумал, что у Маэ с Фингоном была идея получше в прошлый раз: они просто просидели у камина весь день.

— О, Тьелко! Ну, тогда нас слишком много было, если бы мы все там торчали, не думаешь? — она придвинулась ближе и встала на цыпочки. — Никакой личной жизни.

— Но куда теплее…

— Неужели ты бы лучше весь день с нашими братьями провёл?

— Ну, когда ты так говоришь… нет, конечно, но сейчас-то мы тут одни. Их ещё пока дома не будет. А будет тепло и только мы вдвоём… ну, какое-то время.

— А разве не ты говорил, что поучишь меня подлёдной рыбалке? Эта кабинка выглядит очень уединённо…

Лицо его расплылось в улыбке.

— Тогда пошли. Если у нас не может быть и тепла, и уединения в одном флаконе, будет хотя бы уединение, — Тьелко потянул её к сарайчику у берега озера. Там он взял с полки ремни с шипами и помог Аредель натянуть их на подошвы ботинок ремни с шипами, а затем сам надел такие. И затем они вышли на лёд и дошли до кабинки.

Прежде чем включить маленький обогреватель, Тьелко открыл вентиляционные заглушки.

— А мы так не замёрзнем?

— Да нет. Но нам нужен ток свежего воздуха, обогреватель газовый. Или станем очень тёплыми, но мёртвыми, — он поправил заглушки и наткнулся на её встревоженный взгляд.

— Эй! Я с детства это делаю! Мы потому так и оделись — чтобы сохранять тепло. Газовый обогреватель, конечно, поможет, но я могу и выключить, если ты волнуешься, — он положил ладонь ей на плечо.

— Да не, я тебе верю, — лицо её разгладилось. — И что теперь?

Понадобилось некоторое время, но он пробил лёд и сделал рыболовную лунку, установил спиннинги, насадил наживку и поставил у лунки стулья. Потом сел и поманил её на соседний стул.

— А теперь ждём.

— И всё?

— Ну, в основном. По сути, самая обычная рыбалка, разве что жутко холодно, — усмехнулся он.

— А лёд толстый?

— Вполне. Удерживается же на нём кабинка, наше оборудование, а ещё двое-трое моих братьев.

Великолепно. Ну, теперь дело за ней, решила Аредель. Хватит разговоров, есть более интересные занятия.

Она уселась к нему на колени; непромокаемые её штаны, скользнув по его штанам, издали визгливый звук.

— А если вес одного человека на другом, то что?.. — она вопросительно склонила голову.

Он сглотнул. Да что такого в этой девчонке, что он каждый раз лишается языка!

— То ничего, — прохрипел он, неожиданно осипнув.

— Ну и хорошо, — её губы уже были на его губах, руки в перчатках зарылись в его волосы. А своими ладонями он уже гладил её спину, с трудом нащупывая контуры тела под слишком толстой одеждой.

Слишком жарко… Обогреватель, да ещё и Аредель сверху… Стул угрожающе хрустнул под их весом, но он не слышал ничего кроме стука собственного сердца, отдававшегося в ушах всё громче и громче, и тихих стонов Аредель — его язык встретился с её языком.

По спине Тьелко тёк пот, в паху разливался приятный жар. Аредель поёрзала и он тут же застонал — трение чуть не довело его до края, даже сквозь слои одежды… так много одежды… так жарко… так много…

Так что, пожалуй, и неплохо было то, что стул выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы рухнуть оземь, уронив их обоих, а они по дороге зацепили ногами и удочки.

Неловко они поднялись на ноги. Удочки Тьелко успел спасти, прежде чем те ушли под воду, а Аредель отпихнула останки стула прочь, расчищая пространство.

— Всё пошло не совсем так, как я ожидала, — сказала она, на щеках разливался румянец.

— Хочешь просто всё бросить и вернуться в дом?

— Прежде чем я всё тут разрушу, имеешь в виду? — Аредель сдалась в попытках поправить искорёженный стул.

— Да не, я не об этом, — Тьелко всё ещё стоял на льду на коленях и смотрел на неё, взгляд его был тёплым и ласковым… и в животе у Аредель всё перевернулось. — Я про то, что мы не обязаны ничего делать. Мне хватает того что ты рядом, и никаких развлечений не нужно.

С первой же их встречи, в первый же вечер она ощутила к Тьелко это влечение и потакала своим чувствам, позволяя им руководить собой. Но отношения — это сложно. Стоило знать.

Думать об этом как о флирте было легче, когда центром внимание было телесное притяжение. Но оставаться поверхностной становилось всё трудней. Пусть и было безопасней.

Неожиданно на ум пришли слова Маэдроса — те, что тот говорил о сердце Тьелко… которое тот отдаёт так легко. Но не предполагалось, что это всё заденет сердца! Ведь это просто, чтобы поразвлечься… так?

Она глядела на Тьелко и понимала, что сама себя обманывает. Можно, конечно, притвориться, убедить себя, что это просто ради секса… но это же нечестно по отношению к нему, играть с ним так. Ведь, похоже, его чувства глубже. И её чувства тоже менялись, как бы они ни боролась с ними.

Но может ли всё и правда быть таким иным? Так трудно было разрешить себе думать так… что вдруг может выйти что-то больше просто развлечения и секса. Может ли она на самом деле позволить себе поверить в это? Как же её пугало, когда в голове каждый раз возникали эти непрошеные мысли! Это вовсе не тот курс, который она выбрала для себя вчера вечером, сегодня утром, когда собиралась сюда!

Тут она обнаружила, что Тьелко так и смотрит на неё, ожидая ответа. Казалось, теперь ему неуютно, будто он сказал больше, чем стоило бы. Ей нужно было что-то ответить! Принять им сказанное.

Но было так трудно подпустить к себе кого-то, с… ладно, с тех самых пор, как всё закончилось с тем, с тех самых пор стало куда легче встречаться с парнями недолго и не всерьёз.

— Аредель?.. — на лице Тьелко была тревога. — Всё хорошо?

Она потрясла головой.

— Прости! Отвлеклась, думая о том, что ты сказал. — Она улыбнулась ему самой сияющей из арсенала своих улыбок, отбросив подкравшееся беспокойство. — Я на всё готова! — продолжила она, пытаясь сохранять бодрый тон голоса. — Всё, что пожелаешь! — «Переигрываешь!» — укорила она себя.

Тьелко встал и подошёл ближе, нежно отводя назад со лба её волосы.

— Просто хочу побыть с тобой, — в глазах его было столько нежности. Как её тревожило то, с какой готовностью она поддавалась этому обещанию тепла и ласки. Знает же, чем кончится…

Тьелко продолжал что-то говорить, таким нежным голосом, таким интимным… в нём слышалась нерешительность.

— Я хочу проводить время, узнавая тебя. Ужинать вместе, просто сидеть рядом на диване, говорить, смотреть кино, гулять… не всегда что-то крутое, не событие, и даже можно и без планов, — Тьелко умолк, на лице его отразилась робость. Он глубоко вздохнул, затем решительно положил руки ей на плечи. — Не знаю, как такое говорят. Я не хочу всё испортить.

— Тогда лучше и вообще ничего не говори.

— Нет! — он упрямо встретил её взгляд. — Нет! Я уже не первый день хочу сказать это, Аредель! Я хотел поговорить об этом!

— Ты о чём, Тьелко? — она ощутила, как в ней заклубилась тревога. Это стремление «поговорить» в её опыте никогда ничего хорошего не приносило. Как и такое внимание к тому, чтобы быть с ней.

— Не умею говорить красиво, понимаешь? Так что потерпи, пожалуйста, — Тьелко стиснул её плечи, лицо его внезапно стало очень серьёзным. — Ты мне нравишься, очень, очень нравишься. Так люблю быть с тобой.

Нормально, это нормально, подумала она.

— Я тоже, — она сделала шаг к нему, и он обхватил её за плечи, прижимаясь лбом к её лбу.

— И чаще всего не могу удержать свои руки подальше от тебя… но не потому хочу быть рядом.

— В смысле?

— Блин, я знал, что всё испорчу. Я ж тебе говорил, какой я в этом дебил, — Тьелко прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и вновь открыл их. — Ладно. Я… я хочу сорвать с тебя этот лыжный костюм. Чувствовать тебя… твою кожу, волосы… целовать тебя, пока ты не станешь задыхаться… пока я сам не задохнусь…

Глаза её распахнулись.

— Но, понимаешь, это не всё, чего я хочу, — взгляд его стал очень нежным. — Я хочу сначала узнать тебя поближе… узнать о тебе всё.

Сердце её пустилось вскачь.

«Нет! Не говори мне такого!» — подумала она.

Но Тьелко совершенно точно ещё не закончил.

— Узнать, что ты любишь. Кто ты… какое у тебя любимое мороженое, как так вышло, что ты стала играть в хоккей на траве… я хочу знать, какая ты, когда спишь, когда смеёшься, от каких фильмов ты плачешь, как выглядишь, когда проснулась, — он притянул её к себе. — И этого я хочу больше, чем с тобой спать. И если честно, я сам не верю, что это говорю, но всё это правда.

Теперь он был к ней так близко, и сердце её билось ещё быстрее, а он обнимал её за талию, и всё это было для неё слишком.

— Я не могу перестать думать о тебе, Аредель. Я всё время о тебе думаю. — Он опять прикрыл глаза и продолжил, не видя тревожного блеска в её глазах. — Я хочу проводить с тобой каждую свободную минуту. У нас всего пара недель, я знаю, дальше будет труднее, ты вернёшься в Эльмот, но я постараюсь… я могу приезжать туда, на машине, на самолёте, когда понадобится. Чтобы у нас всё получилось.

Разве он не чувствует, как сердце в её груди колотится, разве не слышит, как часто она дышит?.. Но наверно он не догадывается, почему… Откуда ему знать, что такие признания в чувствах оказывают на неё какой угодно эффект, но не романтический…

Пространство будто стало меньше, сжимаясь вокруг неё, а он, зажмурившись, продолжал говорить, сосредотачиваясь на речи.

— Но если для тебя это просто развлечение, просто выпустить пар, для разнообразия или… мне надо знать. Знать прямо сейчас. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, пока ты тут. Я не хочу быть ещё одним парнем, с кем ты тусишь, пока дома на каникулах.

И он открыл глаза, и ей показалось, что он в таком же стрессе, как и она сама.

— Не знаю, может ли выйти что-то большее, но знаю, что я хочу этого. Я с ума по тебе схожу. Мне так много хочется с тобой, Аредель… если ты только позволишь. Но больше всего я просто хочу быть с тобой. Так, как ты сама захочешь.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и он повторил движение за ней.

— Если всё, что мне можно, — это то, что есть у нас сейчас… если всё, что хочешь, — это чтобы не было обязательств… мне надо знать. Может, это не то, чего я хочу, но если ты можешь предложить только это… я согласен. Я на всё согласен, только бы быть с тобой.

Маэдрос не ошибся. Тьелко не просто хотел приятно провести время. Он открыл ей своё сердце. Она должна была что-то ответить, но чувствовала лишь, как поймана, заперта в клетке. «Он не знал, — сказала она себе. — Не знал».

Не знал он, как эти слова и эти чувства звучали для неё. В какой ловушке она себя ощущала. Какую тошноту и слабость они пробуждали в её животе. Он не мог знать. Ведь она ему не сказала.

Он мог говорить всё это из любви, из самых лучших побуждений. Но всё это не имело значения — потому что эти слова вернули её обратно… туда, где она не хотела быть.

— Мне нужен воздух, — пробормотала она, отступая назад, грудь её словно сдавило. Глаза его распахнулись в страхе, и она не могла поднять голову, чтобы увидеть в глазах его такую боль. Прочь. Ей нужно прочь отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

Она толкнула его в грудь и выбежала за дверь. Смятенный крик Тьелко: «Аредель!» звенел в её ушах, пока она неслась по льду. Ей нужно было освежиться, проветрить голову. Собрать себя воедино — и убраться отсюда. Она добежала до берега и рванула через заснеженный дворик к дому, позабыв о шипах, которые цеплялись за коврик в раздевалке.

Минута — и трясущимися руками она сорвала шипы с ботинок и отбросила прочь. Вновь глубоко вздохнув, она ощутила, как сердце колотится ещё неистовее — её накрыло осознание. Она в Форменосе! Ей никак не попасть на вокзал, ведь сюда её привёз Тьелко!

Она бросила взгляд в окно. Уже почти стемнело. Вот же чёрт! Она схватила сумку и бросилась к входной двери, захлопывая её за собой. Слышно было, как её зовёт Тьелко.

Запуская на телефоне приложение для вызова такси, она на бегу диктовала адрес. Она понимала, что ведёт себя глупо. Знала, что была ужасно груба. И знала, что Тьелко не понимает, почему она его бросила, что он открыл ей своё сердце… и эта мысль почти заставила её вернуться. Почти.

Она услышала, как за ней хлопнула дверь, и голос Тьелко вновь позвал её, в нём теперь звучало отчаяние. И она убыстрила бег, и уже почти была у ворот.

Впереди замаячили фары. Удивительно, что такси так быстро приехало, но как не быть благодарной за это маленькое чудо. Машина остановилась перед ней, и она поспешила к задней двери, подняв глаза, только чтоб увидеть отчаянные глаза Тьелко, который бежал к ней. Сердце её болезненно сжалось от страдания на его лице. Не заслужил он этого. Всё прошло совсем не так, как она ожидала. Всё просто пошло ко всем чертям.

Она скользнула на пассажирское сиденье и с силой захлопнула дверцу.

— Вокзал Форменоса, — сказала она, поворачиваясь к водителю.

Это был не таксист. Это был Маэдрос.


	45. Chapter 45

Тьелко стоял, застыв, как статуя. Как же он мог так сильно ошибиться? Неужели он переоценил их отношения? И неужели он опять так катастрофически всё испортил?..

Плечи его поникли. Да, очевидно, это он всё и испортил.

Ему казалось, что сказать эти слова Аредель, открыть ей своё сердце — это так правильно. Но когда наконец он набрался храбрости открыть глаза, то увидел на лице её тревоги, ощутил, как она отшатнулась — а потом смотрел, как она убегает за дверь… и вот это всё казалось таким ужасно, ужасно неправильным…

Ему нужно её найти. Извиниться… сделать что-то… что угодно…

Почему ему так трудно говорить?! Как ему удаётся так лажать каждый раз, когда он пытается открыть кому-то свою душу?..

Он вышел на лёд, оглядывая пространство вокруг хижины. Никаких признаков Аредель. Солнце село, окрасив багровыми полосами горизонт. Тьелко выкрикнул её имя.

Он добрался до берега, сорвал с ботинок и швырнул на скамейку шипы. Снеговой покров взвихрила их недавняя битва снежками, и теперь, в тусклом вечернем освещении, не было никакой возможности разглядеть на нём новые следы. Он быстро направился к дому — должно быть, она побежала туда.

Завидев на снегу что-то тёмное, он на миг замер. Это оказалась шапка Аредель, он поднял её с земли, стиснул в кулаке и прибавил шагу. Ворвавшись в дом и побежав на кухню, он тут же услышал, как хлопнула парадная дверь. Он рванулся за Аредель. Даже в полумраке он видел её: она убегала от него прочь по длинной и широкой подъездной дорожке. Он вновь позвал её прерывистым голосом, но она не остановилась.

Он побежал быстрее, отчаянно пытаясь догнать её. Её силуэт подсветила подъехавшая и остановившаяся машина, свет фар поначалу его ослепил. И затем он смотрел, как Аредель садится в машину — он узнал её, то была машина его брата.

Выруливая к дому, Маэдрос никак не ожидал увидеть на дорожке фигуру, бегущую к нему. Ещё сильнее он поразился, когда понял, что это Аредель — она рванула на себя дверцу, распахнула её и ввалилась на переднее сидение, тут же потребовав отвезти её на вокзал Форменоса. А затем повернулась к нему, встретилась с ним взглядом и застыла.

Он охватил её взглядом: бледная, глаза распахнуты, волосы в беспорядке, в побелевшем кулачке стиснут телефон. Что происходит?!

Глаза его метнулись к подъездной дорожке: к машине бежал Тьелко. Вот же чёрт! Что за ерунда тут происходит?

— Аредель, я отвезу тебя куда хочешь, но сначала тебе придётся сказать мне, что случилось, — сказал Маэдрос. стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал спокойно и мягко. Аредель же опустила голову, сжав руки на коленях в кулаки.

Маэдрос поднял взгляд и увидел, как Тьелко добежал до машины и остановился. В ярком свете фар брата было хорошо видно, и Маэдрос разглядел, какое растерянное и несчастное у того лицо. Видимо, произошло какое-то недоразумение. Тьелко бывал шумным и слишком прямолинейным, кто бы спорил, но он при этом был на удивление чутким… особенно, когда другим было плохо. Но Аредель выглядела такой напуганной, а Тьелко имел вид покаянный — и всё вместе создавало комбинацию тревожную. Брата своего Маэдрос знал. Он знал, что Тьелко намеренно никогда бы не обидел Аредель. Но, с учётом того, что он успел заметить, спросить нужно.

Так как Аредель не отвечала, он опять заговорил:

— Аредель… он что-то сделал?

Та сморщилась. Она понимала: Тьелко ничего такого нарочно не делал. Ничего… кроме сказанных слов, в котором она неизбежно услышала слова того, другого… и от этих слов по коже у неё побежали мурашки, а в животе всё сжалось. Но откуда ему было знать, как для неё это прозвучит… Знать ему было неоткуда — потому что она ему ничего, совсем ничего не сказала.

Она слишком долго не отвечала, и Маэдрос продолжил.

— Что-то произошло. Это просто очевидно, — голос его звучал напряжённо от попыток удерживать его ровным и спокойным. Он переводил взгляд с неё на брата и обратно. Потом он вновь заговорил, медленно и тщательно подбирая слова.

— Аредель, он что-то сделал?

— Ничего он не сделал! — выкрикнула она.

— Если он ничего не сделал, тогда почему ты от него убегаешь? — в глазах его была тревога.

— Не в нём дело, — тоскливо произнесла Аредель. — Не в нём… во мне… — она ударила себя по бедру кулаком.

— Я сказал, что отвезу тебя куда захочешь, и я это сделаю, — серебряные глаза вновь встретили её взгляд. — Просто дай мне минутку поговорить с Тьелко, и тогда поедем.

Он выскользнул наружу, быстро подошёл к Тьелко и обнял его за плечи. Ей видно было, как шевелятся его губы, как Тьелко в ответ мотает головой: «Нет!» Затем Маэдрос встряхнул брата и подарил ему медвежье объятье.

Через минуту он вернулся в машину.

— Так, говоришь, вокзал Форменса?

Она кивнула в ответ.

Он не особенно-то её и знал. Но даже по тем немногим моментам, когда они успели пообщаться, было ясно, что сейчас она ведёт себя совершенно необычно. И он очень легко понял, что с ней — прекрасно зная, как выглядит паника, как в ней ощущаешь себя… В такие моменты ему бывало непросто рядом с родственниками, не говоря уже о чужих. Может, и у неё так. Он может не знать её, но это чувство он знает. Он должен попытаться что-то сделать!

Они уже выехали на шоссе, ведущее в Форменос, когда он заговорил:

— Послушай… не знаю, что там у вас с Тьелко произошло — и судя по тому, что я услышал от Тьелко, он тоже не знает. — Он стрельнул в Аредель взглядом. — Аредель, я хочу помочь. Если я могу хоть что-то сделать, всё, что ты скажешь… — он умолк.

Аредель прикрыла глаза. Маэдрос о ней знал. Она знала, что Фингон ему рассказал, рассказал про неё, пытаясь помочь Маэдросу открыться — так брат объяснил ей. У того были свои собственные демоны, чтобы с ними бороться… может он и поймёт, каково ей было, когда она услышала от Тьелко те слова…

Она выдохнула и открыла глаза.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь о… что Фингон тебе рассказал… у меня был парень, и он… он оказался не таким, как я думала.

Маэдрос кивнул, подбадривая её говорить дальше.

— Он… думаю, его проще всего описать как «контролирующий», — Аредель нахмурилась. Это слово не совсем передавало то, что она чувствовала, но хотя бы так. — Я не… я ничего не говорила Тьелко о нём, о том, каково это было, — она поморщилась. — Ненавижу об этом говорить!

— Могу понять! — тихо сказал Маэдрос.

Она повернулась к нему, изучая в тусклом свете его профиль.

— Думаю, понимаешь, — медленно проговорила она. — Правда так думаю. — Она сцепила руки, лежащие на коленях, туго переплела пальцы и продолжила: — Знаю, Тьелко не хотел меня напугать. Знаю! Но… то, что он говорил… звучало так похоже на… — она остановилась и выглянула в окно машины.

— Что сказал Тьелко? — осторожно спросил Маэдрос.

Она поёрзала и опустила голову на подголовник сиденья.

— Для кого угодно эти слова могли прозвучать просто прекрасно… это то, что ты хочешь услышать от парня. Но для меня… — она поёжилась. — Было так похоже на того.

Её парень. Бывший парень, поправил себя Маэдрос. Тот, кого по секрету обсуждал с ним Фингон.

Вот же чёрт! Что же Тьелко сказал, что она так психанула? Такой откровенный, напористый Тьелко… он наверняка открыл ей все свои чувства, даже и не догадываясь, что есть, о чём беспокоиться. Маэдроса затопила волна любви к своему прямолинейному младшему брату. Да, такое похоже на него, подумал Маэдрос. Отважно выкладывает всё и даже не думает о последствиях.

Но последствия были. Потому что она ни о чём Тьелко не рассказывала. Об этом не рассказывала.

«Не лучший ты собеседник, — подумал Маэдрос, адресуясь себе, — когда доходит дело до таких разговоров». Они с Фингоном проделали титаническую работу. Ему невероятно повезло, что Фингон был таким понимающим и не сдался.

Фингон… Как же он хотел сейчас, чтобы Фингон оказался рядом — он уж точно знал бы, что сказать сестре, чтобы поддержать её.

Маэдрос же просто мог сделать то, что мог. И оставить её одну на вокзале было бы не лучшим решением.

Он бросил на неё ещё один взгляд.

— Послушай… Знаю, я сказал, что отвезу тебя, куда только захочешь, но мне не особенно нравится мысль оставлять тебя одну на вокзале. Можно, я тебя отвезу домой?

— Не хочу портить тебе вечер.

— Да ты и не портишь! Мне совсем не по себе так тебя оставлять. Позволь отвезти тебя домой!

— Спасибо, Маэдрос, я очень это ценю, — вздохнула Аредель. — Я бы предпочла сейчас не смотреть на поезда. — Она повернулась к нему. — Спасибо. Прости, что я всю неделю вела с тобой себя, как настоящая ведьма.

— Да я всё понимаю, — покачал головой Маэдрос. — Я бы сам так себя чувствовал на твоём месте.

— Вот теперь ты и на моём месте. Я отвратительно повела себя с твоим братом — а ты всё равно со мной мил. Мне от этого ещё хуже, какой же тупой идиоткой я была с тобой.

— Ну нет, это не то же самое. Ты Тьелко нос не ломала! — он искоса глянул на неё. — Кстати говоря, я сам ему нос сломал пару лет назад. Так что, как видишь, я всё равно тебя побил.

— Да ты понимаешь, о чём я, — покачала она головой.

Маэдрос кивнул.

— Думаю, да.

И дальше они ехали молча, Маэдрос вырулил на шоссе в Тирион. Но ему казалось неправильным бросить её у дома, она так разнервничалась и была такой грустной. А мысль ехать домой к Тьелко, не получив нужных ответов, тоже не казалась такой уж хорошей.

Тьелко был так заметно потрясён — такое с ним редко случалось. И просто обезумел от мысли, что чем-то задел Аредель. Придётся написать Маглору, чтобы тот его вечером не трогал.

— А как насчёт того, чтобы остановиться и перекусить? — предложил Маэдрос. — Не знаю, как ты, но я умираю с голода и думаю, что может и ты чего захочешь.

***

Смс от Маэдроса была короткой, но тревожной. Маглор, глядя на телефон, нахмурился. Она пришла, как только он подъехал к дому, и он прочитал её, ещё не выходя из машины.

Он удивился, не увидев в гараже машины Маэдроса. Брат ушёл вечером с работы и уже давно должен был быть дома. Но теперь его смс дала понять, что вернётся он поздно, и что говорить с Тьелко надо «осторожно». Что всё это значило, чёрт возьми!

С каких это пор кому-то надо с Тьелко осторожно обращаться?

Со времён Лютиэн, прошептал голос в его голове. Тьфу ты! Почему это он вдруг об этом вспомнил! Маглор покачал головой. Теперь Тьелко куда крепче стоял на ногах, и отношения с Аредель были гораздо более зрелыми. Может, дело в команде.

Или в отце.

Он не мог исключить возможность того, что Тьелко, проигнорировав все их советы, поспорил с отцом по поводу Аредель. Не так уж и невероятно. Но другие братья бы ему рассказали о такой ссоре. Уж ссоры с Тьелко никогда не оставались незамеченными.

Впрочем, неважно. Он скоро всё узнает — машина Тьелко была в гараже.

Маглор прошёл в кухню — всё было тихо. Тогда он пошёл в зал — там было пусто. Это слегка сбивало с толку: по вечерам Тьелко обычно валялся на диване перед телевизором. Маглор заглянул в гостиную и там тоже никого не нашёл.

— Тьелко! — громко позвал он.

— Я тут.

В библиотеке? Маглор отправился туда — и его встретили ярко горящий камин и полное отсутствие брата.

— Тьелко?..

— Да…

На сиденье на подоконнике раздвинулись занавески, и Маглор увидел брата, свернувшегося калачиком на подушках в любимом старом убежище Маэдроса.

— Приве-ет, — Маглор подошёл к нему поближе. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Да так, нужно было немножко подумать. Казалось, тут отличное для этого место.

Маглор фыркнул.

— Это если ты Маэдрос. А если ты — это ты — когда хочешь прочистить себе мозги, ты идёшь в наш спортзал. Что происходит?

Маглор уселся на дальнем конце сиденья на подоконнике и прислонился к стене. Оконное стекло было холодным, но Тьелко прижался к нему лбом и смотрел сквозь него на улицу, в темноту. Выглядел он устало, решил Маглор. Для Тьелко это было необычно. Маглор сощурился, глядя на профиль брата. Нет, «устало» — не то слово, Тьелко выглядел… уж скорее, уныло. Он даже не повернулся к Маглору, он скорчился в углу на подоконнике, а не разлёгся вольготно, как делал обычно. Тьелко всегда захватывал вокруг себя столько пространство, раскидывая во все стороны руки и ноги. Но сейчас он свернулся клубочком, закрылся, подтянул колени к груди…

— Что происходит, Тьелко? — повторил Маглор тише и мягче.

— Я и сам толком не знаю, — медленно проговорил Тьелко. — И сам не уверен. — Он бросил взгляд рна Маглора и вновь отвернулся к окну.

«Так себе дела, « — подумал Маглор: в глазах Тьелко не было привычной озорной искорки. Он потянулся к Тьелко и положил ладонь ему на колено.

— Ты ел?

— Я не голоден.

Если до этого звенели тревожные звоночки, то сейчас забил колокол.

— Ты голоден всегда! — заявил Маглор. — Пошли приготовим что-нибудь на ужин!

— Я же сказал: я не голоден! — в голосе Тьелко послышалось что-то, похожее на рычание.

«Обращайся с ним осторожно», — написал Маэдрос. Совет разумный, конечно, но Маглор не собирался позволить Тьелко просто так сидеть и страдать, что бы там его ни мучило. Это не для Тьелко! Он справлялся со стрессами с помощью спорта или крика. Или и того, и того. А сейчас он совсем такого не делал, и это тревожило. Когда Маглор прочёл смс-ку Маэдроса, он как раз привычного поведения Тьелко и ожидал — и уж никак не этой меланхолии. Маглора прошила беспокойная дрожь. Тьелко же сегодня собирался весь день провести с Аредель… разве нет?

— Тьелко, сегодня что-то произошло? Что-то с Аредель?

— Что-то, — Тьелко резко выдохнул. — Но вот сам не знаю, что.

Ещё пара минут прошли в осторожных, но настойчивых расспросах Маглора — и вот брат наконец раскололся и всё ему рассказал. По мере рассказа Маглор ощущал, как в нём растёт раздражение и гнев. Она же просто ушла от него — убежала, если верить Тьелко! — после того, как он рассказал ей, как много она для него значит!

Как ей стоило бы ответить? Да есть дюжины способов дать Тьелко от ворот поворот, если ей не нужны с ним отношения! Но просто так убегать? Без единого слова? Что это за фигня!!!

Да и если она не хотела с ним встречаться, то почему продолжала ходить на свидания?! Всем вокруг было яснее ясного, что для Тьелко это всё — не просто так. Он был влюблён в Аредель. Неужели же она этого не видела?!

На кончике языка у него вертелось несколько резких слов, но он сдержался. В голове его звучали предостережения Маэдроса. Ни к чему расстраивать Тьелко ещё сильнее. А то он ещё вскинется и начнёт Аредель защищать, а потом ещё и скандалить с ним из-за того, как его чувства задеты. «Нет уж, спасибочки», — решил Маглор, он абсолютно не хотел подставляться под гнев Тьелко. Лучше пока проглотить эти колкие реплики.

Пожалуй, он просто попытается отвлечь Тьелко, а вечером поговорит обо всём с Маэдросом. Фингон был парнем порядочным. Как жаль, что сестра его оказалась другой.

***

В ресторане было тихо, заняты были всего несколько столиков. Маэдрос выбрал им столик в глубине, чтобы найти им с Аредель хоть какое-то подобие уединения.

И вот они молча сидели каждый над своим меню. Если напротив сейчас был бы кто-то из братьев, Маэдрос точно знал бы, как поступить. Он знал, как кто из них на что реагирует, какой к кому лучше подход, когда они расстроены, что кому сказать… А Аредель была для него загадкой. Похоже, придётся следовать интуиции.

Официантка приняла у них заказ, и за столом вновь воцарилась тишина. Аредель беспрерывно теребила тёмную прядь волос и покусывала нижнюю губу — и так она почему-то казалась моложе. Что дало Маэдросу нужный толчок, и вот он заговорил:

— Послушай… не знаю, что и сказать. Знаю только, что Тьелко мне сказал: что он тебя чем-то расстроил. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.

Она нахмурилась и посмотрела на него.

— Я не из-за него расстроилась… не совсем. Просто его слова меня будто перенесли туда… о чём он и подумать не мог. Он переживал, я видела. Он так серьёзно всё говорил. Я всё понимаю… Но я ничего не могла сделать с тем, что от его слов у меня прямо мурашки побежали. Я никак не могла подавить в себе это и запаниковала, — она свела брови. — Я пыталась… но не могла от этого избавиться… мне просто нужно было выбраться оттуда… у меня просто нет слов, чтобы объяснить… мне просто нужно было уйти… уйти…

Маэдрос кивнул, подумав, что это очень похоже на паническую атаку. У него их было достаточно, чтобы узнать это ощущение мурашек по коже… эту жажду сбежать оттуда, где что-то пробудило эти чувства. Он скрестил руки на груди и наклонился вперёд.

— Мне это чувство знакомо, — он сделал выдох и заколебался, прежде чем продолжить. — У меня его могут вызвать определённые вещи, и тогда, если я немедленно не уйду, у меня может случиться настоящая паническая атака. — Он встретился с ней взглядом. — И мне кажется, с тобой сегодня такое и случилось.

— Похоже на то, — медленно ответила Аредель. — Я бы иначе никогда так просто не запрыгнула к тебе в машину. Я же понимала, что слишком уж быстро это для такси. Я конечно бываю импульсивной, но не настолько же. В машине мог быть кто угодно… — она уронила голову на кожаную спинку диванчика, на котором сидела. — Мне просто нужно было сбежать… куда угодно.

— И что же такого Тьелко сказал? Можешь пересказать мне? От чего всё стало так плохо?

Глаза её широко распахнулись, лицо побледнело.

Он махнул рукой, словно перечёркивая свой вопрос.

— Ты не обязана, — быстро поправился он. — Прости, мне, наверно, не стоило спрашивать.

Она выпятила подбородок.

— Нет! Ничего дурного ты не спросил! И ничего дурного не было в его словах… просто… просто сами по себе эти слова связаны в моей памяти кое с чем, а тогда… тогда всё звучало совсем не так… — Она наклонилась вперёд, положив локти на стол. — Сами по себе хорошие слова… понимаешь… но когда я их слышу — это будто через какой-то фильтр, который заставляет звучать их… ну, не знаю… зловеще, что ли. — Она вскинула руки вверх. — Наверно, я говорю полную чушь!

— Уверен, что в определённом контексте так оно и происходит, — нерешительно отозвался Маэдрос. — Я не так много знаю о том, что случилось с тобой, только то, что Фингон рассказал, — он склонился к ней ближе. — Но я готов послушать, если ты сама захочешь мне рассказать. Если разговор об этом как-то поможет, — он пожал плечами, лицо его потемнело. — Не мне об этом говорить, конечно. Я всё своё запер так глубоко в себе, думал, что смогу сам со всем справиться. Но время показало, что никому это ничего хорошего не принесло. Ни Фингону. Ни Тургону. Ни мне самому. Я думал, что держать всё внутри… это делает меня сильным. Но это не так, — в голосе его слышалась горечь.

Пока он говорил, Аредель внимательно смотрела на него. Она терпеть не могла говорить обо всём этом. И даже думать о  _том_. От этого она ощущала себя такой слабой — а она терпеть не могла чувствовать себя слабой. Слова Маэдроса были словно эхом её собственных чувств. Если кто и смог бы понять её, так это Маэдрос.

Вернулась официатка, с их заказом, и это дало Аредель минуту на то, чтобы собраться. Когда официантка расставила блюда и ушла, Аредель сделала глубокий вдох и приступила к своей истории.

Рассказала Маэдросу всё она довольно быстро. О том, как всё невинно начиналось. Как было лестно, что Эол так с ума по ней сходит. Какой любимой и желанной она себя чувствовала. И как потом она стала чувствовать себя не любимой и желанной, а запертой, пойманной в ловушку, преследуемой. Как «без ума от неё» приобрело акцент куда более зловещий, когда это стало о том, что он совершенно не доверял ей, когда её не было рядом. Преследовал её, когда она встречалась с подружками. Отслеживал всё на её телефоне — а она даже не знала! Когда он говорил вроде бы слова любви и преданности — а было это об одержимости и контроле. Когда слова стали оружием, жестоким и причинявшим боль.

Она рассказала Маэдросу, как, наконец, решила порвать с ним, и как после этого он преследовал её везде, куда настойчивее, чем прежде, угрожал друзьям и сокомандникам. Как, казалось, ему всегда было известно, где она, с кем она… об этих ночных звонках и непрекращающихся, всё более и более безумных смс-ках.

Она рассказала ему всё. И как от слов, которые выбрал Тьелко, в животе у неё будто что-то сжалось. И все старые чувства всплыли на поверхность из глубины.

Еда её давно остыла, но, заговорив, Аредель поняла, что не может остановиться.

И вот наконец она умолкла, все силы её ушли на рассказ и теперь иссякли. Маэдрос положил руку на стол ладонью вверх, и она робко вложила в его ладонь свою и ощутила, как он сжал её, с таким теплом и поддержкой.

— Спасибо, что доверила мне всё это, — сказал Маэдрос.

Аредель склонила голову, глядя на него.

— Когда я начала, оказалось, что это проще, чем вначале я думала, — она не отрывала от него глаз. — Понимаю, почему Фингон так в тебя влюблён! И ужасно себя чувствую из-за того, что так резко тебя судила. Ты пытался защитить его от всего этого… в себе. И уберечь себя от нужды копаться в этом снова, — она стиснула его ладонь. — Но оказалось, что это не лучший способ справиться со своим прошлым, а?

— Да, — Маэдрос кивнул. — Не лучший. Я усвоил свой урок.

— Спасибо тебе, что отнёсся ко мне не так, как я к тебе относилась. Ты имел полное право злиться на меня после того, что я сегодня сделала с Тьелко.

Глаза её опять распахнулись, на лице появилась тревога, она отпустила ладонь Маэдроса.

— Тьелко! — повторила она. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!! Поверить не могу, как я с ним обошлась. Да я блин просто сбежала! Сбежала, будто я боюсь его! — она стукнула кулаком по столу так, что тарелки на нём подпрыгнули. — Я совсем не думала об этом! О том, как это было ему! Сказать мне всё это — и потом смотреть, как я убегаю от него, как какой-то грёбаный псих! — Она обеими руками вцепилась в столешницу. — Отвези меня обратно! Отвези, чтобы я с ним поговорила! Чтобы извинилась, объяснила ему, какой грёбаный бардак я устроила…

— Нет, сегодня я тебя обратно не повезу.

— Но ты должен! Я не могу всё так оставить! Достаточно того, что я его уже оставила там одного! Я не могу позволить ему думать, что он сделал что-то не так — он не делал!!! Ты же знаешь! Ты же знал всё, даже когда спрашивал, не сделал ли он чего! Ты не можешь всерьёз думать, что я позволю ему считать, что всё это — его вина!

— Я и не прошу. Я просто говорю, что у вас обоих был тяжёлый день. Не скажу, что он не страдает. Даже за ту минуту, что я с ним говорил, я успел заметить, как он расстроен. Но не думаю, что вы оба сегодня в состоянии говорить. Тебе надо поесть, отдохнуть, разобраться в том, что у тебя в голове. Поговоришь с ним завтра. Будь уверена, завтра ты с ним поговоришь.

— Но я не могу! — воскликнула Аредель. — Не могу оставлять его в таком состоянии, Маэдрос! Это несправедливо! — она сузила глаза, глядя на него. — Ты к нему несправедлив!

— Послушай. Поверь мне. Утром всё будет проще. Извинений будет мало. Он не поймёт, почему ты так отреагировала. Просто не сможет — не зная всего. И в очередной раз потом скажет что-то не то — и эффект будет тот же самый. Тебе нужно рассказать ему всё то же, что и мне. Всю свою историю. Чтобы он понял, Аредель, и мог тебя поддержать. Чтобы он понимал, что говорит.

Она сжала губы в тонкую ниточку.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он со мной нянчился, я не такая уж и хрупкая, и со мной не надо обращаться, как с младенцем! И я не хочу, чтобы он всё время думал, что скажет мне. Это не для Тьелко. Я бы возненавидела всё это, если бы он стал так себя вести, да и он тоже.

Маэдрос вздохнул.

— Да я не об этом, Аредель. Ему нужно знать, чтобы он знал чего ожидать. Не обязательно всё время следить за словами. Но надо знать, что иногда какие-то слова для него звучат нормально, а для тебя — нет. И если он будет знать, что произошло, тебе будет легче признаваться ему в том, что тебе что-то не нравится. Ты сможешь обо всём этом говорить. Но чтобы вы могли вести такие разговоры, он должен знать.

Маэдрос внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Он серьёзно к тебе относится. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он к какой-то девушке так относился.

— Знаю.

— Так что, Аредель, тебе нужно поговорить с ним. И я не думаю, что если я тебя отвезу домой, будет самое подходящее время для такого разговора — для вас обоих. Ты должна быть готова сказать ему то же, что и мне. И сказать ему, что тебе нужно от него самого. Ему нужно знать, так ли ты серьёзно относишься к нему, как он к тебе. Если это не так, придётся и это ему сказать, — он внимательно посмотрел на Аредель, в серебряных глазах светилась тревога. — Маэдрос побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я знаю, вопрос трудный, с учётом того, что было раньше. Если на него ответа у тебя пока нет, ничего страшного. Но я всё равно считаю, что сегодня — не лучшее время для таких бесед.

Аредель опустила глаза. Маэдрос был прав. Она думала об этом всю прошлую ночь и решила, что ей серьёзные отношения не нужны — и убедила себя, что и Тьелко хочет того же. А теперь она, конечно же, знала ответ. Но изменился ли её собственный? Ей нужно подумать, серьёзно подумать… Сердце и разум уже давно были не в ладу.

И она неохотно призналась себе, что Маэдрос прав. Она была готова извиниться, но не рассказывать всё — и уж точно не готова была обсуждать, чего хочет в отношениях с Тьелко. Ей нужно разобраться в себе, прежде чем такое обсуждать.

Она хотела этого… очень хотела. Но вопрос был в том, готова ли она рисковать собственным сердцем? А если она не готова — то как не разбить сердце ему?..


End file.
